Cash and Dust
by BOBthieBomber
Summary: Viktor Kirillov, Russian mercenary and genetically modified super soldier. A soldier without a country and a man with a troubling past. Comes from a world that considers him a freak or a monster. After an accident, he finds himself in a new world filled with people similar to him, but yet not the same. The only question is, is this world ready to take him in?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the middle of the Gobi desert, in what seems to be an old abandoned military base. There is more than meet the eyes. In the distance a vehicle suddenly appear and drives towards the base. Upon closer inspection the vehicle appear to be a GAZ 2975 Tiger with a desert paintjob. It drives up to the main entrance of the base through the broken down gates. It passes the worn down and rat infested barracks until it reaches the motor pool. Nothing more than a giant garage with a few broken down vehicles inside. The car drives inside the garage and stops inside. The driver door opened and a man around his forties steps out. The man had a pair of woodland camo cargo pants and black boots. A black t shirt and a battle vest with multiple magazine pockets on it was on his torso. On his hip a holster with a large black Taurus raging bull resided. He had brown hair with a goatee on his face and on top of his head a maroon beret was located and on it where an emblem with a golden star surrounded by leaves. On his left shoulder a Russian flag and under it the word спецназ stood. He also puffed on a large cigar. He walked over to the backseat door and opened it and pulled out a small black briefcase. He closed the door and walked towards a pair of doors in the garage before entering an old deteriorated hallway. He turned to his left and walked until he reached and old rusty elevator. He pressed the button and the doors opened slowly with a horrible sound. He entered and walked over to the numbers pad inside the elevator. He started to press in a code into the pad and the elevator suddenly jerked. He put his hands on his hips and sighed while the doors closed. He felt the elevator slowly descend until after about twenty seconds it stopped. The doors opened and in front of him a shining hallway was present. He exited the elevator and walked down the hallway. He walked past a numbers of different doors labeled different. One said armory while another said hangar. He turned left and walked towards a pair of doors labeled laboratory with another numbers pad located next to it. He stopped in front of the door and pressed in another code on the pad. The doors opened and he entered with the black briefcase. He walked past a lot of different contraptions. He soon arrived to another set of doors and he once again pressed another set of codes. The doors opened as well and he walked in. inside was a giant machine that looked like a giant circle. He looked around and heard sound coming from beneath the circle machine. He sighing to himself and inhaled.

"Jocke!" He yelled. A loud bang and shortly after an oww could be heard under the circle thing. A man in his thirties walked out from behind the contraption. Said man was wearing a gray trench coat with black cargo pants and a black shirt under it. He had blond hair and sideburns on the side of his head.

"Hey mate, Haven´t I told you yell a little less loudly when you yell my name." Jocke asked while rubbing his forehead.

"And the name is Joakim, Joakim!" Joakim said with a frown.

"Eh, I find saying Jocke funnier." The first man said with a smug smile and a light Russian accent. Joakim just sighed and looked at him.

"Did you get the components, Viktor?" Viktor let go his smile and nodded. He brought up the case to a table next to them. He put the case down and put in a code into it and it opened.

"This better be worth it. I had to go forty miles to the nearest town to get it from Amirs contact." Viktor said.

"Metric miles or imperial miles?" Joakim asked.

"Metric" Was Viktors answer.

"Oh, that is pretty far." Joakim said, Viktor simply nodded and opened the case fully. Inside was another case but this one was lined in lead. Viktor put another code into it and it opened as well. Inside was a small container completely sealed off. Viktor brought out the container and handed it over to Joakim.

"Here it is, component XJ-15. Not even on the periodic table, said that if charged it could be more powerful than an atomic bomb. It cost us over fifty million American dollars to acquire. Pretty good price actually considering it is such a powerful thing and is so rare. Amir could have made a fortune selling it to the Americans or the Chinese or even the French." Viktor said while still holding the small container. Joakim smiled and took the container from Viktors hands.

"Indeed he could, but lucky for us, he either hates or is wanted in those countries. Besides, he owed us a favor for what happened in Mexico, hence the discount we got." Joakim said while putting down the container on the same table and begun to carefully opening it. When it opened a strange fog exited from the container and Joakim grabbed the element inside with a plier. He brought out a strange purple glowing material and walked over to the circle machine. Viktor just stood there watching and puffing on his cigar until he finally spoke up.

"Okay Jocke, I have been meaning to ask but what are you building here. I have seen a lot of your inventions but what is this? I have never seen anything like it." Viktor said while referring to the circle machine. Joakim was busy with placing the component inside a slot in the machine.

"Jocke!" Viktor yelled in frustration for not getting a answer.

"I will answer in a minute, Viktor. I will need to concentrate on this part." Joakim said while carefully placing it inside the machine.

"Why?" Viktor asked.

"Cause if I do this wrong it could blow up half of Asia." Joakim said with a calm tone.

"WHAT!" Viktor yelled out in surprise.

"I said could, not that it will." Joakim said trying to defend what he was doing.

"What the hell are you building here? Some kind of doomsday device?" Viktor asked again. Joakim ignored him and finished placing it inside. The slot closed and the panels flared to live on the machine. Joakim ran over to the panel and started pressing buttons. The screens flared alive with data and Joakim smiled upon seeing this.

"There we go. It seem to be working." Joakim said with a sense of pride.

"What seems to be working?" Viktor asked the obvious question. Joakim just looked at him and said.

"The future." Viktor just stood there and blinked a few times before saying."

"The future?"

"Eeyup."

"As in "The Future" future?"

"Eeyup"

"…"

"…"

"When was the last time you ate Jocke?" Viktor said. Joakim sighed and looked at his friend.

"You appear not to understand the gravity of the situation here Viktor. I have solved the riddle about instant travel." Joakim said while throwing his hands into the air.

"Instant travel?" Viktor asked while crossing his arms.

"Teleportation, Viktor. Being able to travel anywhere on the planet within seconds notice." Joakim said with glee. Viktor continued to just stare at him.

"Seriously, when was the last time you ate Jocke?" Viktor asked again. Joakim sighed and crossed his arms.

"Why is this so hard to believe Viktor?" Joakim said.

"It is just that Teleportation is..." Viktor thought for a moment. "…nothing more than science fiction." Viktor argued.

"Says the genetically modified Russian super soldier with strength to lift a truck over his head and skin strong enough to withstand a shotgun blast to the face." Joakim said with a deadpan face. Viktor just stood there before saying.

"Touché." Viktor said while walking up to his friend.

"But for the record. That shotgun blast hurts like hell and ruins my goatee." He said with a serious face before turning it into a grin. Both then started to laugh hysterically. They continued on for about ten seconds. Viktor wiped away a tear from his eye and said.

"You remember the face that soldier in Somalia did when he tried that." Viktor said between laughs.

"Yeah, but that punch line you said could have been better." Joakim said while getting control of himself again.

"Hey, it did get the job done. They ran like hell."

"Yeah, and that you took the blast to the face without showing any pain didn´t do anything." Joakim said before walking back to the teleporter. Viktor followed suit.

"So this thing can take us anywhere on the planet?" Viktor asked.

"Eeyup, after I finish calibrating these numbers I will take it on a test run." Joakim said while continuing pressing numbers. Viktor checked his watch on his left wrist.

"Good timing as well. Sebastian and Hannes should be back from that contract in North America any moment now. Their chopper should arrive in a few minutes." Viktor said and breathed out a large puff of smoke.

"Excellent. They shall witness a new chapter in human history." Joakim said with excitement while still pressing in numbers.

"How many numbers do that machine need?" Viktor asked.

"I need to put in exact universal coordinates into the teleporter otherwise there is a risk that we could end up on the wrong planet or even in outer space, that if we are lucky. It could even happened that our torso ends up in the right place but our legs do not. This require precise calculating and mathematics. I am literally breaking through the walls of space and time." Joakim said. Viktor simply shrugged and continued to puff on his cigar.

"And can you take that death stick out of here. Your lungs may be able to take it thanks to your enchantments but everyone else isn't as lucky." Joakim said with an irritated tone. Viktor looked at Joakim and simply put the cigars glow in his hands, putting it out. He lifted it and a burn mark had formed but started to disappear almost immediately. Joakim stared at him and said.

"Okay, I got to admit that is kind of cool." Viktor smiled and showed his hand.

"Having though skin and some sort of healing factor sure is helpful." He said while the last traced of burnt skin disappeared.

"But it comes at a prize." Joakim said with a sad tone. Viktor gave a weak smile and hung his head down.

"You´re right. Being what I am can both be a blessing and a curse. I may be a hero to some but to most of the world I´m a freak, Jocke and we know how most humans treat freaks." Viktor said and crossed his arms. Joakim put a hand on Viktors shoulder and said.

"To us you're neither, to us you are a friend." Joakim said with a smile. Viktor smiled and said.

"Spasibo, I am fortunate to have you guys as a team." Suddenly sounds could be heard from the hallway and two voices could be heard talking to each other.

"Ah, they are here." Viktor turned around and relaxed backwards at control pad.

"Hey guys, we´re in here." Viktor yelled.

"VIKTOR!" Joakim suddenly yelled. Viktor turned his head towards Joakim immediately.

"What!" He yelled back.

"You pressed the activation button."

"What?" Viktor said and looked down and saw that his hand was on the activation button.

"I haven´t finish typing in the right numbers. This is very bad." Joakim said while he started to pace back and forth.

"Eh, as long as we don´t enter it we can´t be hurt." Viktor said while suddenly the teleporter flared open and a sucking sound was suddenly heard. Viktor suddenly felt a strong vortex coming from the Teleporter.

"Uh oh." He said. Suddenly the vortex exploded outwards and both men suddenly felt like they were being sucked into a vacuum cleaner. Both men threw themselves down on the floor trying to get a grip. The door to the room snapped shut of security measures.

"It has turned into a wormhole. We need to get out of here." Joakim said while trying to get a grip on the flat floor but failed. He started to glide towards the wormhole until Viktor hand grabbed on to his. Viktor had dug his fingers into the metal floor but barely.

"Like hell I´m letting you go, Jocke." Viktor said through gritted teeth. They could suddenly hear banging on the door.

"Guys, what the fuck is going on in there?" They could suddenly hear.

"It´s the guys. Don´t try to open the door. We´re having a situation in here!" Joakim yelled at the door.

"How long will it be active?" Viktor said.

"Until the teleporter collapse on itself. It should happen any second now." Joakim said with a sense of hope. Suddenly the ground started to give away. Viktors fingers started to lose their grip.

"If we now last that long." Joakim said. Viktor looked back and forth between the door and Joakim.

"Hey Joakim, how strong is that door?" He asked.

"Not that strong, it is a thin metal door. It could break any second…wait a minute, did you just call me Joakim?"

"I´m not going to lie to you. This is gonna hurt a lot." Viktor said.

"Wait, what?" Joakim asked confused. Viktor then swung Joakim with all his strength towards the door. Joakim yelped in surprise and crashed through the door with enough force to cause the two people on the other side the step back in surprise. Then suddenly the ground gave away.

"FUUUUUUUUUUU…" Viktor yelled while he flew into the wormhole and disappeared. Then the Wormhole started to collapse on itself and then simply disappeared. Outside of the room a hurt Joakim tried to get up but didn't find the strength to do so. Suddenly two pair of hands then helped him up.

"We have had better homecomings Joakim, what the hell just happened?" One voice asked. Joakim looked up and saw his two other teammates, Sebastian and Hannes, standing there in casual clothing helping him up.

"Just some mishap with a new machine I built and…wait, where is Viktor?" Joakim yelled. Sebastian and Hannes looked at each other before Hannes said.

"I think he was sucked into that portal thing before it disappeared. Mind telling us what that was." Joakim ignored him and ran back into the room. He looked frantically around.

"Jocke, what the hell is going on?" Hannes said walking into the room as well. Sebastian followed suit.

"Oh crap." Was all Joakim said.

"What does that mean?" Sebastian said.

"Viktor was sucked into the teleporter until I had finished calibrating the numbers on it." Joakim said.

"Wait, Teleporter? You had a teleporter and didn´t tell us." Hannes said.

"It was going to be a surprise. And for the record, this was Viktors doing." Joakim said before walking over to where the teleporter had been. Sebastian walked up to him.

"So where could he have ended up to?" He asked.

"Who knows, he can have ended up anywhere in the known universe."

"Can you find him?"

"Maybe, however it's going to take a while." This raised Sebastians left eyebrow.

"How long?" He asked.

"Days…"

"That doesn't sound so bad." Hannes said from the background.

"…Weeks, months, years, who knows."

"Okay, that sounds bad." Hannes corrected himself.

"That long?" Sebastian asked concerned.

"He have ended up somewhere in the universe. I´m putting up the best case scenarios here. We will be lucky if we even find him at all." Joakim said before noticing something purple glowing under the remains of the floor. He walked over to the spot and spotted a part from the crystal, still glowing.

"But until we find him, Viktor is on his own.

* * *

It was night time. The forest was quiet and still. You could hear sound from now and then from animals in it. Suddenly the peace was disrupted by a blinding light in the sky and as quickly it had appeared it disappeared. Suddenly a new noise was heard in the forest.

"…UUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Viktor yelled has he was falling towards the ground. He hit it and caused a dust cloud to be formed. He bounced on the ground and impacted it again further away. Again a dust cloud was formed and once again he bounced but with less force this time. He impacted the ground a third time and this time he glided along it until he hit a tree with his head. The entire tree shook and to add insult to injury a twig fell down from it and hit him in the head. Viktor just lay there for a moment before saying.

"Well, that hurt." He said through gritted teeth. He continued to lay there until he said.

"Well, you know what they say. Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing." He said while he tried to sit up but find himself unable to do to the pain.

"Apparently this isn´t one of them. I´m just going to lie here until the pain goes away. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes." He said until he tried to raise his left arm and heard a cracking sound coming from it.

"…or hours." He corrected. He lay there and scanned the area.

"From what I can see the flora looks like earth. Maybe I am lucky and was just transported to the other side of the planet instead on the other side of the universe." He laughed a little until he looked up into the sky and his eyes widened. Up there was a moon but it was much closer than the moon he had seen and it was completely destroyed.

"…or not." He said with a tone of sadness. Viktor reached into his pocket with his good arm and took out a cigar and put it in his mouth. He then took out a lighter and lit it up. He breathed out a large puff of smoke and relaxed back. Viktor continued to lie there for a couple of more minutes until he heard a growling sound coming from his right. He lazily looked to the right and saw a giant black colored bear wearing a strange bone mask on his face. Said bear also had red glowing eyes and was the size of a rhino. Viktor blinked a few times before saying.

"And I thought the bears back home where big." The bear just continued to growl and started to walk towards him.

"Hey teddy, I´m not in the mood at the moment. Just leave me alone or else." The bear ignored him and roared before started to run towards him until its head exploded in a gory mess. The corpse of the bear collapsed and glided until it stopped right next to Viktor. A smoking barrel was aimed at the direction of the now dead bear with Viktor holding out his Raging Bull revolver.

"Told you." He simply said. Viktor then heard more growling coming from in front of him. He looked forward and saw five more of those weird bear looking creatures surrounding him.

"Vy chertovski shutish´ so mnoy(Are you fucking kidding with me)!" Viktor yelled in his native tongue at this. He looked down on his gun and said.

"Well, five beasts, five bullets left. Let the fun begin." He said and took aim at the beasts. The first beast fell almost immediately by a bullet to the head which signaled the others to attack. The second tried to leap but was shoot out of the air. The third and the fourth ran up towards him but got gunned down as well. The fifth however go to close and Viktor was forced to jump out of the way. He mustered all his strength and managed to avoid being crushed by the giant bear. He barely got out of the way in time before the bear crashed down where he seconds before had been lying down. The bear noticed that it had missed its prize and looked to the side to see Viktor. Viktor aimed his gun at it but the bear was faster and hit it of his hand. Viktor stood there holding his wounded left arm and stared the bear into the eyes. The bear roared and leaped towards him.

"That´s it." Viktor roared back and delivered a powerful punch to the head of the bear. His punch penetrated the skull and the bear's momentum was stopped in midair. The bear collapsed on the ground with a fist shaped hole in the head.

"Zhalkiy(pathetic)" Viktor said staring down at the corpse of the beast with a now blood coated right hand. Viktor walked over to where his gun had landed and picked it up. He put it back in its holster and looked around.

"I can´t stay here, more of those beast could be around and I´m in no shape to take them on right now." He said. He looked up towards the moon.

"If the moons moves the same as back home it means it rises from the east and sets in the west. I can´t believe I'm saying this but I'll move west." He said and started to walk in the opposite direction the moon was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Five minutes earlier**

Ozpin had seen many things in his life. Many weird and mysterious things. So when a blinding flashing light was suddenly seen in the middle of Emerald forest it didn´t surprise him at all. Weirder things have happened, after all. The world is a dangerous and mysterious place. The same could not be said for Glynda however.

"What was that?" She asked, rubbing her eyes because of the flash. She and Ozpin usually worked late, running a school filled with warrior teenagers often see to it that it happens. She and Ozpin was located in his office on the top of the school when a sudden light had filled the entire room and temporary blinded both of them.

"That I don´t know Glynda." Ozpin simply said taking a sip from his cup as usual. In fact, he was a little worried. Every time something weird happened something bad followed and it has been happening a lot recently. He turned towards Glynda.

"Which teams do we have in at the moment?" Glynda looked down at her scroll and looked through the name of the teams that weren´t out on missions at the moment.

"Most teams are out on missions to hunt down the remnants of the white fang. The only ones that are left is team RWBY who was given permission to rest after that incident with Roman Torchwick. Some of them as welcomed the rest while others doesn´t like it as much. Using the term "bored to dead"." Glynda said to her boss.

Ozpin smiled and took a sip from his cup. Team RWBY, the team that had accomplished much in such a short time. Exposing the white fangs plan to lure in the grims into the cities and let them tear apart the populace. He was glad that he was right in his choice to accept Ruby into the school at a younger age. He looked back at Glynda.

"Tell them that they have a new mission." He said. Glynda nodded and walked out of the office. Ozpin looked back out and could for a moment he heard what sounded like gunshots.

* * *

"I´m bored!" Ruby said while resting on her bed. The rest of her team groaned and looked at her.

"Ruby, you have been saying that for hours now. Can´t you give it a rest." Wiess told her friend. Blake looked up from her book for a second before going back to reading while yang just looked up at the roof.

"We are all bored but just complaining about it won't help it." Weiss said and continued going back to what she was just currently occupied with, doing absolutely nothing. Ruby just looked at her and said.

"Then why aren´t you doing something about it then?" Weiss just glared at her and Ruby shrunk down a little. A knock on the door suddenly got all the girls attention and they all perked up.

"Girls, I got news for you." That was Glyndas voice coming from the other side of the door. The girls looked panicky around and saw that their room was a complete mess. Ruby looked at her team.

"You clean up, I go greet her." The others nodded and as fast as the wind they started to clean. Ruby walked over to the door and opened a little revealing a serious looking Glynda.

"Hello teacher, what are you doing here this hour?" She tried to ask as innocently as possible, ignoring what sounded like a construction site behind her. Glynda just looked at her and said.

"Forgot to clean again?" Ruby nodded shamefully and fully opening the door reveling that the other girls just had been trying to stuff it all in into the closet. They stopped when they saw Glynda looking at them before running in front of the closet trying to hide it.

"Hello teacher." They said in unison until the closet exploded open behind them throwing all the trash onto the floor. The team looked sheepishly about it and tried to divert their attention away from the serious looking teacher. Glynda just sighed and said.

"I´ll ignore that this time but I expect you girls to clean up later on, got it!" She said with a stern voice. The other girls nodded shamefully.

"Good now, I have a mission for you from Ozpin himself. You are to come with me to see him now." She said and started to walk away. The other girls just looked at each other before sprinting after their teacher. They soon reached Ozpins office. They walked in and saw the headmaster of their school sitting behind his desk. He looked at them walking in.

"Ah, you are here. We can now begin." He said.

"A couple of minutes ago we saw a strange flash was coming from the emerald forest. You are to recon the area and to see if any new dangers have presented themselves." He said and took another sip from his cup. Team RWBY looked at each other and then looked back at Ozpin.

"So we are basically going to check out a strange anomaly in the Emerald forest. That´s it?" Yang said. Ozpin raised an eyebrow to her response. Yang shrunk away a little, fearing she had disrespected him.

"It´s just that we expected something more exciting." She said. Ozpin laughed a little and said.

"On the contrary, this is a mission with upmost importance. Whenever a strange anomaly is spotted Grim activity spikes upwards enormously. There is a reason that Mountain Glen is abandoned in the first place." This caught the girl's attention. Could that mean that beacon academy was in direct danger?

"That is why I want to send my best team that is available at the moment." Ozpin said.

"Did you hear girls. We are his best team." Ruby said with glee.

"At the moment." Weiss corrected with a sigh.

"Still doesn't mean that I don´t high levels of respect for you girls." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Yay" Ruby said with an adorable smile.

"So when do we leave?" Yang asked with excitement in her voice.

"Right now. We can´t afford to waste another minute. An aircraft waits for you at the landing pad. Report there immediately with your equipment at the ready. We need to make sure that the academy or the city is in danger."

"You can count on us sir." Ruby said giving a small salute. Ozpin smiled once again and saw the girls leave his office. Glynda stayed behind and looked at her boss.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked in a concern tone. Ozpins smile faded and was replaced by a serious one. He turned around in his chair and looked out the window.

"If any can survive out there, its Ruby and her friends." His smile returned while he continued to watch out the window.

"Finally a mission. It was getting to boring around here." Yang said with excitement in her voice. The team had gathered their weapons and where at the moment almost at the landing pads to take the aircraft to the forest. As soon as they reached the landing pads they spotted a single VTOL waiting for them. The pilot walked up to them.

"Team RWBY?" The pilot asked.

"Eeyup." Ruby said with a cheery voice.

"I have been instructed to fly you to the closet location the flash was seen. Climb aboard." The pilot finished and climbed into the pilot seat. The girls gathered in behind of the aircraft and started talking to each other while the VTOL took off.

"What do you guys think we will face out there? New forms of Grim or something more dangerous." Yang asked the others. Ruby thought for a moment.

"I don´t know. Whatever it might be however we will take care of it as a team." She said while putting her fist up in the air. Weiss just groaned. Yang then looked at her.

"What do you think Weiss?" Weiss herself didn't really care as long as they did something else than just sitting around all day and all night. She simply just shrugged. Yang gave her a frown for not coming up with something. She then looked at the last of her teammates who was looking out the window.

"What do you think Blake? You haven´t said a thing for a while." She asked. Blake looked away from the window and at her friends.

"I have this weird feeling that we may face something unexpected and dangerous. I don´t know what however." She simply said and looked back out the window at the forest beneath them.

"Eh, good enough for me." Yang said, satisfied with her answer. The aircraft soon reached its designation and started to descend towards the ground.

"Alright we´re here. Have fun out there." They could hear the pilot say over the intercom. The aircraft touched the ground and the doors opened up. The girls jumped out and scanned the area. They could hear the aircraft take of behind them and going back towards the academy. Ruby turned towards her teammates.

"Alright girls. Let's see what we can find. According to the information from Ozpin this area is what he thinks the flash originated from. We need to find the source and see what it is all about." She said trying to muster as much information as possible in her voice. The others just looked at her and Blake finally said.

"You didn´t need to say all of that. We know why we are here." She said and the two other nodded. Ruby blushed and looked down on the ground.

"I just wanted to say that." She said sheepishly. Yang then decided to support her sister.

"Well, you heard our leader. Let's move out." She said and started to walk in between the trees. Ruby happily followed her sister and Blake followed as well. Weiss was last to follow grumbling about Ruby being too young and inexperienced to be their leader. They walked for a couple of minutes before Ruby said.

"Why aren´t we finding anything?" She complained. The others groaned and looked at her.

"Ruby, we have only walked for five minutes. We won´t find something right away." Blake said to her friend. But as on que a large Ursai emerged from the tree line and started to stomp towards them. It didn´t even get halfway through before it fell dead on the ground. The girls stood there aiming their respective weapons aimed at its direction with each of their barrels smoking.

"Well, that was overkill." Yang said. Suddenly a dozen more Ursai emerged to attack them and behind them a flock of Beowolfs emerged to join in on the attack.

"Okay, this is more like it!" Yang said as she punched an Ursai sending it flying into the trees before attacking a pair of Beowolfs. Weiss jumped out of the way and fired Myrtenaster at a couple of Beowolfs making them howl in pain before they dropped dead. One Beowolf tried to get a lucky hit at her which she gracefully dodged without much trouble. The Beowolf didn't have time to react that it had missed its prize before it got stabbed in the back by Weiss. It made one last howl before dropping dead on the ground. Blake took out Gambol shroud in sword form and started to slice through the masses of grim that came towards them. An Ursai charged at her but she leaped into the air and landed on the Ursais back. She then stabbed her swords down into the back of the beast and commenced to run across the back, slicing it in half. Yang used Ember Celica to punch Grim after Grim, unleashing a hail of shotgun shells in the progress. Ruby took out Crescent Rose in its scythe form and cut the head of a Beowolf before turning her attention to the next one. The group was to focused on killing Grims that they failed to notice that they had been corned towards a large cliff. Ruby sliced another Beowolf in half and looked towards the members of her team.

"This is going great, keep it up guys." She said with a smile, failing to notice a charging mass coming towards her. When she finally returned focus on the battle it was too late. A Borbatusk came charging out of the tree line and struck Ruby right on. Both of them was flung off the cliff and then commenced to fall away from sight into the trees below.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw her little sister fly over the cliff. She immediately ignored the rest of the Grim and ran towards the end of the cliff. She looked franticly around for any sign of her sister.

"Yang, please focus on the battle at hand. I´m Sure Ruby is okay, she is a tuff girl." Weiss said dodging a hit from an Ursai. She may have seen calm but inside she was freaking out. While she may dislike Ruby from time to time she never wished any harm on her but they needed to focus on saving themselves first if they were going to have any chance in saving Ruby. Yang ignored her and started to climb down of the cliff.

"Yang!" Blake screamed.

"I´m going to find my sister. I´ll be back." She said as she raced down the cliff as soon as possible. Blake and Weiss looked at where Yang had started to climb and then back at each other. They then looked forward and saw the mass of Grim that gathered in front of them.

"Remind me to kill Yang later." Weiss said as she and Blake readied their weapons.

* * *

Ruby lazily opened her eyes. She immediately felt pain throughout her body as she tried to move. She moved her head carefully to look around and find Crescent Rose lying a couple of feet away from her. She tried to reach after it put the pain was too great. She looked to her left and found the Borbatusk that had knocked her of the cliff alongside itself. It was lying back first on a large rock, presumably broken its back, killing it. She then heard growling and looked to her right. A couple of Beowolfs came out of the tree line surrounding her. Her eyes widened as she tried to stand up but failed. The fall had taken almost all her aura and she was to hurt to use her semblance. This was it she thought as the Beowolfs came closer. One then decided to leap at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable but it never came. Instead she heard what sounded like whimpering. She opened her eyes and they immediately went wide. In front of her stood a man holding the Beowolf around its throat with one hand while the beast tried its best to escape the man's iron grip. She couldn´t see the man's face since he had his back towards her. She then noticed that the man started applying pressure on his grip. The Beowolf tried on final attempt to escape but it was useless. A sickening crack was then heard as the beast went limp. He then threw it aside like it was nothing and then simply said in an accent she had never heard before.

"Who´s next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why! Can´t! You! Fuckers! Get! The! Fucking! Point! Already!" Viktor said as he repeatedly hit the strange wolfs head which he had it in an iron grip under his arm. Said wolf had died before he even got half of the words out. He huffed and threw the dead wolf aside like a ragdoll.

"Is there anything in this forest that isn´t trying to kill me?" He said and he observed his handiwork across the clearing. Hundreds of those strange animals looking beasts lay dead all over the place. He had been attacked by more of those weird bear looking creatures and to top it, he had now been attacked by bipedal wolves and boars that can spin like a wheel. They had been trying to crash into him but to Viktor they felt like nothing more that drunken punches. Viktor was a man that was being hit by cars that tried to run him over on a daily basis. The wolves have proven to be even more pathetic than the bears and he swapped them aside like they were flies. Viktor dried the blood off from his hands as he continued to walk.

"Bipedal wolves, overdrive boars and mutant bears. What´s next. A gigantic scorpion." Viktor said as he threw his hands into the air in frustration. As if on que the ground suddenly started to shake as a gigantic scorpions burst through the trees. Viktor just looked at the gigantic scorpion with a stupefied face before yelling.

"OH MAN, COME THE FUCK ON! I was just joking. Was a seriously cruel to kittens and puppies in a previous life to deserve this or what? What the fuck is wrong with this place!?" Viktor yelled out. The gigantic scorpion ignored him and charged. It struck its stinger towards the enraged mercenary but it was suddenly stopped. The giant scorpion was taken by surprise as Viktor had caught the stinger in its momentum. Viktor then flung the giant scorpion over him and smashed it into the ground. He then continued to do so back and forth until the scorpion stopped moving. Viktor let go of the mangled mass that once was a giant scorpion. He was breathing hard and looked behind him. A single bipedal wolf just stood there in fear. Viktor started to walk towards it and it started to back off. Viktor then let out a roar that sounded like a T. Rexs roar. The wolf immediately turned tail and run as fast as it could away from him.

"Wuss" Viktor said as he saw the wolf run away. Viktor stood there breathing hard before closing his eyes.

"Calm thoughts Viktor, Go to your happy place. You cause destruction worth billions every time you get to mad. The French still hasn't forgiven you for what you accidently did to the Arc de Triomphe in Paris. Deep breaths. In and so out." Viktor told himself. He took a deep breath in and let it out.

"All better now." He said with a less strained and angry voice. Viktor then looked at the mangled mass of the scorpion and said.

"You brought that on you self." He then brought back out his cigar that he had stuffed away for safe keeping. He lit it and took a deep breath.

"Deadly to others, relaxing for me." He said. He then perked up when he suddenly heard a familiar sound.

"Gunshots?" He asked as he turned towards the sounds general direction.

"By the sounds of it. A shotgun, 12 gauge by the powerful sound. Another sounds like a high caliber rifle, I would guess. The others sounds like pistols, semi-automatic and the last almost sounded like a revolver but…twisted in some weird way. Heavy stuff, probably military grade." Viktor said as he set of towards the source of the sound. He soon saw a cliff in the distance.

"The sounds comes from the top of that cliff, looks like I'm going to have to climb." He continued to walk until he heard what sounded like screaming from the top. He looked upwards and saw something red and black fly overhead together with one of those boar things.

"Is that a person?" Viktor asked no one in particular as he continued to watch the mass fly over him. He squinted his eyes even closer before opening them in surprise.

"A little girl no less?" He asked surprised. The small girl crashed down through the trees a small distance away from him. Viktor blinked a few times before saying.

"Well, she´s dead." He deadpanned and started to walk towards the cliff again before suddenly stopping.

"But what if she survived. I can´t just leave her. Not that's impossible, no human being can survive a fall like that…except for me that is." He stood there in deep thought before looking at the direction the girl fell.

"Maybe I should just check it out, no. I need to continue." He said and took a step forward towards the cliff before stopping again. He closed his eyes and breathed out in frustration before turning around.

"Curse me and my golden heart. There is a reason why the other mercenaries make fun of me." He said as he stomped towards the crash site of the girl. He walked through the bushes and saw the impact zone. The boar thing lay dead but the girl was moving albeit just barely. Viktor eyes went wide in surprise.

"Well I´ll be. She survived." He said until he sawed a pair of those wolf come out from between the trees. He saw the girl trying to reach for what looked like a giant scythe. The wolf came closer. One suddenly leaped towards her.

"Cyka!" Viktor said as he burst out from his spot and came between the girl and the wolf. He grabbed its throat and the wolf was stopped. It tried to twist is way out from his grip but Viktor would have none of that.

 _"_ _Attacking little girls, that is a no no."_ Viktor thought to himself has he started to apply pressure on his grip. The wolf tried its best to escape but to no avail. A sickening crack told its fate. Viktor threw it aside and put his attention towards the rest of the pack. They held their distance from him and the girl. Viktor knew that they wouldn't give up that easy.

"Who´s next." Was all he said. One of the wolf howl and the other begun their attack. On clawed at him which he dodged gracefully. He spun around and delivered a strong kick into its back, braking it. The wolf was sent into a tress which such force the tree toppled over. Another wolf tried to take a bite out of him but Viktor caught its jaw with his hands. He then ripped them both of its head. The now jawless wolf stood there before toppling over. The third and final wolf tried to leap at him but Viktor delivered a strong punch right into its chest. His hand pierced its skin and he then pulled it out. In his hand were the wolfs heart. The wolf stared at him for a second before falling over dead. He then crushed the heart in his hand with no effort.

"That was easy…too easy." He said. He turned around and looked at the little girl, noticing it that she had fallen into unconsciousness. He turned around and started to walk towards her when he suddenly heard cracking and rustling of something big coming through the trees behind him. He turned around and suddenly saw a giant of a wolf at least three times bigger then the "normal" ones appearing through the tress.

"That´s more like it." Viktor said. The giant wolf roared and looked at Viktor.

"So you must be the alpha right?" He asked the wolf who just growled at him.

"Listen, unless you want to share the fate as which your pack I strongly suggest that you pack up and lea…" Viktor wasn´t able to finish as the giant paw struck him, sending him flying right into a tree. He went through the tree and started to roll on the ground before colliding with a rock. Viktor stood up and shock himself.

"Okay, it´s stronger that I thought." He said as he noticed the giant wolf closing in on the small girl. Viktors eyes went wide as he took into a sprint towards it. The giant wolf bended down ready to eat the little girl. The girl suddenly woke up and her eyes went wide at the sight of the giant jaws moving in on her.

"Oh no you don´t!" Viktor yelled as he delivered a powerful punch on the right side of its face. The giant wolf stumbled to the side, surprised at the force of the punch. It shook his head and looked with hateful eyes at Viktor. Viktor once again stood before the girl in a defensive post. The giant wolf made another large roar and charge towards him. Viktor only smiled as the giant wolf came closer. The giant wolf raised its paw and prepared to unleash another strong strike but this time, Viktor was prepared. Viktor caught the strike. It was strong enough to force him down on one knee but he held a iron grip around it paw. Viktor then pulled with all his might and the arm came clean of. The giant wolf roared in pain at the sudden loss if its right limb before receiving a powerful bitch slap across the face with said limb. Viktor threw the arm to the side and ran up towards the now disoriented giant wolf. Viktor then bent down and jumped with all his might with his fist first. He delivered an enormously powerful uppercut which caused the wolf head to snap backwards with a crack. Viktor landed in front of the giant wolf who just stood there. Viktor then took out his cigar and blew a small gust of wind at the wolf and it toppled over backwards. Viktor put the cigar back into his mouth and said.

"That was fun." Before remembering the girl. He turned around and sprinted up to the girl who had fallen into unconsciousness again. He bent down and examined her. She was badly hurt. She had cuts and bruises all over her. He then noticed that she wasn´t breathing.

"Oh shit" Viktor said as he bent down and started to apply mouth on mouth method on the girl. He then pumped on her chest trying to restart her breathing. He was about to call it in when suddenly the girl started to cough. Viktor let out a breath he had been holding in and stood up.

"That was a close one." He said. He then finally had time to process what he was seeing. The little girl looked human in appearance. She was wearing a black and red dress and had black hair on her head. Viktor immediately made connection of her appearance to a fairy tale character back home.

"A human? I thought I wasn´t on earth anymore and why does she look like red riding hood." He said as suddenly more sound could be heard from his right. He positioned himself and a defensive post again ready for more of those freaks. He was surprised as a another girl burst out of the tree line but this one had long blonde hair and wore a revealing brown jacket that clearly showed her assets. She stopped in the clearing and looked franticly around. When she set her eyes on Viktor and the girl her eyes went surprised for a moment before turning into a pair of hateful ones.

"What have you done to my sister!?" She yelled as she literally flared up with fire. Viktor took a step back in surprise of the fire.

"What are you talking about?" He said before making the connection. The wounded girl and the way he stood threatening above her could make a bad first impression.

"Look girl, this isn't what it looks like. It was those weird wolf…things" He tried to say as he pointed behind him but found only empty space.

"Where did their bodies go?" He asked in disbelief. It was like they just vanished into thin air. He looked back at the blonde burning girl who was now walking towards him with a pair of golden gauntlets that looked like powerfists.

 _"_ _Where did those come from"_ Viktor thought as the girl stepped closer. Viktor simply looked at her.

"Listen here missy. I don´t want to hurt you so how about we talk about this and avoid any mor..." Viktor was then suddenly struck across the face by the girl. The force of the punch make him stubble a few steps to the side. Viktor then looked at her with a surprised face.

"Ow, I actually felt that." He said in a surprised tone. The girl then tried to strike again but this time Viktor blocked it with his arm. He felt the force on his arm and he was forced back.

 _"_ _How strong is this girl?"_ He thought to himself. The girl then lashed out a serious of punches and every time she punched Viktor would block it with his arms and every time he was forced further back. The girl hit once again and Viktor was once again forced back but this time he took down his arms and tried to reason with her. The girl stood there panting still glaring at him with daggers for eyes.

"Look here miss. This is all just a big misunderstanding. I´m sure that we could talk this out. Let's just put down our hand and tal…" He never got to finish as the girl mustered all her strength and delivered the strongest punch she could right on his jaw. When the fist collided with Viktors jaw a shotgun blast was then fired as well. Viktor stumbled back and fell down on his knees and hands. He suddenly felt an enormous pain in his jaw.

"Ow, whaa ´ust ha´´en." He tried to say but fun himself unable to move is jaw. He started to feel on it and found out it had snapped of. His eyes went wide with surprise,

 _"_ _She actually dislocated my jaw?! That´s it, no more mister nice guy."_ Viktor thought to himself. The girl was taken back that he simply stood up and looked at her. He then grabbed his jaw and snapped it back. He then looked at the girl with fire in his eyes and yelled out.

"Let´s do this Cyka!" He said as he attacked her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yang was taken back by the strange man's sudden attack. She managed to barely dodge his attack by ducking out of the way. She could feel the force from the attack by the wind that flashed over her face. She rolled up behind him and prepared to deliver kick to his back. To her surprise however he dodged it and unleashed another strike with his fist. She jumped out of the way as the fist struck down into the ground where she had been. She could actually feel the shockwave from the hit. The man then turned around and glared at her.

"You´re fast I give you that." He said in his strange accent. Yang decided to go on the offensive and charged at him. She tried to punch him in the stomach but the man caught her hand. Her eyes widened while she tried to strike with her other hand but he caught it to. The man now both her hands in his own and looked down on her. She tried to pull free but his grip was stronger than she thought. The man then proceeded to head butt her really hard. Yangs aura flared up but she could still feel the hit. She stumbled back disoriented which proved to be a mistake. The man then unleashed hit after hit on her with gave her no time to try and defend herself. She stumbled back meter after meter after each hit until the man charged up a strong one and unleashed it. It hit her straight in the face and she was sent flying into the trees. The trees fell like dominos as she flew into them. She finally stopped and found herself amongst a pile of trees.

"Told you shouldn´t have messed with me." She could hear the man say. She opened her eyes and saw to her horror a string of her hair falling before her. Her eyes flared up with rage once again and she burst out of the pile of trees. This apparently took the man by surprise as he just looked at her with his mouth open. She then unleashed the saved up kinetic energy she had received from each hit that he gave her on him. Each hit on him more powerful than the last one. She struck him in the face, then the stomach, then the face again, then between his legs. The man was barraged with enough power to level a neighborhood. She then released a powerful kick that sent him flying into a large tree that fell down on him. She stood there panting as she then turned her eyes back on Ruby. She was about to go to her when suddenly the giant tree shook. She looked at it in surprise as it suddenly was sent flying at her. She jumped out of the way as the tree hit the ground with a thud. She looked at the origin of the flying tree and saw the man standing there more pissed off than ever. The man took a hold of his cigar in his mouth and pulled it out. He then spitted out a tooth before looking at the cigar. It had broken in half, rendering it destroyed and usmokable. He looked than back at her.

"Do you know how much this cigar cost? It cost a fortune and you have destroyed it. You can´t come over these anymore and this was my last one. That´s it, the kid gloves are coming off!" He yelled as he threw the destroyed cigar onto the ground and started to walk towards her. Yang charged towards him intending to unleash the last of her saved kinetic energy in one final punch. She was almost upon him and she struck. The punch traveled towards his face but then the unthinkable suddenly happened. His hand caught it midair and stopped its momentum. A shockwave was caused by that. Both of them then just stood there. Yang stood there with a shocked expression as the man stood there with a pissed of expression. He then started to apply pressure on her hand. She could feel her hand being crushed as she fell down on her knees because of the pain. He then suddenly stopped and took a better grip around her arm. Yang suddenly found herself in the air before striking down on the earth hard. Almost immediately it happened again and once again struck down on the ground. The man was flinging her back and forth on the ground, each hit causing a small crater to be formed. She could feel her aura be drained from each hit. He then suddenly stopped and brought her up to his face. She was hanging from her hand that he was holding up. She was soon face to face with him as she looked into his angry eyes. She tried to lift her other arm to try to lash out one final punch but found her unable to due to the pain. The man grunted and threw her to the side. She rolled on the ground and stopped on her back. She tried to get up but she simply didn't have any more energy. She then heard footsteps as the man started to walk towards her. Her eyes sent on him as he stopped over her. He then raised his foot and aimed it towards her head.

"Do svidaniya, suka." He said in a strange language through gritted teeth. Then suddenly a black mass struck him from the side and he was sent flying a couple of feet. The man tried to get up but was struck across the face by a sword. The man roared as he finally got up and begun to attack back. Yangs looked towards the battle and her eyes widen as she saw who was fighting him.

"Blake?" Suddenly Weiss ran into her field of vision and looked down on her.

"Thanks for leaving us up there Yang." She said in an annoyed voice. She bent down and picked up her wounded teammate.

"Can you walk?" She asked Yang and as if on cue Yang fell down on.

"No" Was all Yang said. Weiss groaned and threw Yangs left arm over her shoulder and started to carry her.

"You´re heavy Yang, maybe you should cut back on the snacks." Weiss said. Both of them looked over towards the fight that was happening next to them. Blake was currently fighting the strange man but apparently it wasn´t going that good.

"Who is that guy?" Weiss asked her teammate.

"I don´t know. I came into the clearing and saw him standing over Ruby threatening. She was very hurt and he had blood in his hands." Yang said as they continued to watch the fight. Blake swung her sword towards the man who managed to dodge them. He tried to hit her but she gracefully dodged each of his hits. Blake jumped away from another of his hits and cut him alongside his back. The man roared in pain and turned around only for her to jump behind him again and once again cut. Blake concentrated in staying behind him but then with almost lighting speed the man spun around and kicked right in the stomach. Blake was sent flying and landed in front of the two others.

"Be careful, this guy isn´t some mindless brute. He can fight." Yang said with her pain reminding her of her mistake of underestimating her opponent. Weiss put her down next to a tree and pulled out Myrtenaster and charged at him. The man was about to strike down on Blake until Weiss delivered a powerful strike on his face. She then unleashed a strong attack of fire dust on his face. The man stumbled back with his hands on his face. He uncovered his face and felt around on it with is left hand.

"You burned of my beard, uncool." He said which took them by surprise. Blake stood up and joined Wiess by her side. The two side glared at each other before the man roared and charged them. The two huntress in training jumped out of the way of his charge and begun attacking him simultaneously from two sides. The man stumbled back and forth as two girls unleashed everything they had on the behemoth of a man. Weiss struck in across the face which made him stumble a few feet to the size to a waiting Blake. Blake then slashed him across the face which made him stumble back towards Weiss the prepared to deliver a kick to his face. She jumped with her foot stretched out aim for his face. The man however saw this coming and ducked out of the way. He then grabbed her leg and threw her at Blake. Weiss collided with her and both of them stumbled with each other until they came to a stop under a tree. Both of them lifted themselves up and looked towards the man who was walking threatening towards them.

"What does it take to take this guy down?" Weiss asked panting. Blake just narrowed her eyes against the man not knowing what to do.

"You guys just don´t give up do you. Just give up already. You have a bigger chance at winning the lottery than knocking me out. People have been trying to do that since I was a kid so I have grown used to it." The man said mockingly. Both girls then looked at each other and nodded before charging again. Blake jumped upwards while Weiss went low. Blake flung her sword towards the man's face but he blocked it. Meanwhile Weiss kicked his legs making him fall over. The man fell down on his back making an opening for Blake to strike. She swung around her swords and impaled the man right into the stomach. She noticed that she had to use all her remaining strength to penetrate his hard skin and that he was wearing some strange body armor didn´t help but it did the job. The man now lay there with two swords cut through his stomach. The man lay unmoving as the two girls looked down at him. Blake removed her swords and looked at her teammate.

"He may have been one of the toughest opponents we have ever faced." Weiss said she was panting while Blake nodded.

"Maybe that was another way?" Weiss said as she looked down on the unmoving body of the man. Blake just stood there silent before turning around to walk towards Yang and Ruby. Weiss soon followed after without noticing that the man fingers started to twitch before clutching together and the man's eyes shot open. Both of them was walking when suddenly Blake stopped. She jumped out of the way but Weiss wasn´t fast enough. Suddenly a force tackled into Weiss and charged her into a tree. They went through the tree until they hit a rock that exploded in impact. The man was then giving to powerful punches to the heiress cranium before throwing her towards Blake. Blake jumped to the side and Weiss collided with Yang instead. Blake looked towards her friends and noticed that both where still breathing but barely. She then looked back at the man and noticed that something was different. The way the man stood now made him look like a rabid animal instead of a person. He was growling and his eyes were bloodshot red. The man then roared like an animal and charged towards her. Blake barely dodged his attack that struck the earth. She was then forced to dodge again as another strike came down, then another one, then another one. The man was now giving his all as he tried to strike down the Faunus as she managed to barley dodge each one. She was finally beginning to tire but the man showed no sign of getting tired, only rage. She then did one fatal mistake as she lost her balance for a moment and was struck to the side by one of his punches. It felt like she was being hit by a train by the power of the punch. Blake was sent flying towards her friends and collided with Yang and Weiss under the tree. They find themselves in a uncomfortable and awkward pile now.

"Can you guys get of me?" Weiss said under the pile. The girls tried to fix it until they noticed the man coming walking towards them. The girls then hugged each other in fear as he was closing in.

"Goodbye guys, it has been a thrill." Yang said as she hugged her friends as hard as she could which made it hard for them to breathe. The man stopped in front of them and said.

"Podgotovit' pogibnut' (Prepare to perish)" In his strange language again. He raised his fist and the girls shut their eyes. The man launched his fist towards the girls when suddenly.

"STOP!" Ruby yelled on top of her lungs as she appeared before the man. The fist stopped mere inches away from her face and the blow from it made her hair move. The man stared down at her as Ruby raised her hands carefully.

"Please don´t hurt my friends anymore. I saw what you did, you saved me and you have my thanks but please stop hurting my friends." The man stood there still with his fist inches away from her face before lowering it down. The man's expression then suddenly turned form enraged till a shocked face. He looked around and saw the devastation he had caused.

"Not again." He simply said as he stared down at his hands.

"I didn´t mean to hurt them like that. My rage got the better of me." He said. Ruby walked up to the man and looked him in the eyes.

"I saw it all. They attacked you and you had no choice to defend yourself. You tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn´t listen. It was not your fault." Ruby said the last thing with a smile. The man simply looked down at her before smiling himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"It still hurts a little but I will be fine." She said with a smile.

"Good, then you don´t mind that I fall on my face into unconsciousness." He said. Ruby just looked at him when he suddenly started to tilt forwards until he fell over on his face. Ruby looked down on him and then to her friends who had also fallen into unconsciousness. Ruby sighed and pulled out her scroll. She sent a message needing a pickup to Ozpin. She then surveyed the area and noticed her weapon laying a few meters away from her. She went to pick up Crescent Rose and put it on her back. She then looked back at the man and noticed that his beret had fallen of and was laying before him. She walked over to it and made a quick look around before picking it up. She put it on her head and stood in a little salute.

"Captain Ruby Rose reporting for duty." She said as she giggled to herself before the beret fell down over her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ozpin watched the VTOL setting down on the landing pad as medical personal moved towards it. Ruby had called a half hour ago about needing immediate extraction and that her team needed medical attention and that she was bringing a guest with them. She insisted that the man would come with them, she didn't want to leave him in the forest. She then filled in on what had happened in the forest and to say that Ozpin was surprised was a understatement. This man had defeated her team single handily and she said that she never saw the man's aura which caught him by surprise. The doors opened and Ruby walked out. The medical teams rushed in and put the wounded on mobile medical beds and rushed them off towards the school infirmary. While he was concerned about their health is attention was towards the fifth occupant of the aircraft. The medical team struggled to carry out the giant of a man onto of one if the beds. Ozpin could feel something when he watched him disappear into the school with the others. There was something different about him. He then noticed Ruby coming towards him, wearing a maroon beret too big for her with a strange insignia on it. She stopped in front of him and looked down.

"The mission was a failure, sir. We never got a chance to look for the strange anomaly." She said as she hung her head down. Ozpin however smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"On the contrary, I think you succeeded well." This surprised Ruby who just looked up into his eyes.

"But I got careless and got hurt and then I wasn´t there to help as my entire team got defeated by that man over a misunderstanding. I could have stopped it but I couldn't do anything. So how possible could this count as a success?" She said. Ozpin kept his smile on as she continued to look down on the huntress in training.

"You learned defeat and from that experience you will know what to do the next time something like this happens. That is an important lesson to learn but that was not the full point. This man that you brought back. You said that you never saw his aura flare up or show itself and he never used his semblance but still was strong enough to defeat Yang in strength?" Ozpin asked as Ruby nodded. Ozpin took a sip out of his cup and continued.

"You also said on you way over here that he spoke in a strange accent and a strange language as well?" Once again Ruby nodded.

"He also have those weird words and flags on his arms as well. And that gun on his hip, I have never seen that kind of revolver before." Ruby added. Ozpin simply stayed quiet before taking another sip and said.

"I think that we may have found our connection to the anomaly."

* * *

"It hurts all over." Yang complained as she woke up laying in the hospital bed with bandages covering most part of her body. In the two beds next to her Blake and Weiss was located. They also had bandages but less than Yang.

"Where are we?" Blake asked as she managed to sit up in her bed.

"The schools infirmary I would say." Weiss said as she also woke up. The girls looked around confused before the door suddenly opened. In stepped Ruby Rose and as soon she saw that the girls were up she smiled.

"Guys, you´re up!" She yelled as she ran over to hug her friends but was stopped.

"No hugs, it still hurts." Weiss said as she raised her hands defensively. Ruby stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"What happen?" Yang asked still laying down on the bed. Ruby looked at her curiously.

"You don´t remember?" She asked. All the girls shook their heads.

"The last thing I remember was that man walking towards us and then black." Blake said before her eyes widened with realization. The other two girl's eyes did as well.

"Hey, what happened to him?" Weiss said in an angry tone, not ready to forgot what he did to them. Ruby put her hand behind her head and said.

"Well, I jumped in between you guys and him before he got to you." This caught the other girl's attention.

"You fought him? Nice work little sister, you must have messed him up pretty well?" Yang said, now sitting up as well. Ruby smiled awkwardly.

"Well…not really." This caught the girls attention again.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I managed to talk him out of it and then he just fell down into unconsciousness." She said. The girls just stared at him before Yang yelled out.

"Why in Oums name did you do that, Ruby? Why didn´t you beat him senseless for what he did to you? He attacked you." Yang yelled. Ruby flinched a little before saying.

"I did it because he never attacked me."

"…What?" Was all the girls could say.

"He never attacked me Yang, he saved me from a pack of Beowolfs and killed an alpha all by himself. It was awesome! He also saved me from dying by…" Ruby suddenly hesitated to talk and she started to blush a little. The other just stared at her.

"Saved you how?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"…by giving me mouth to mouth." Ruby said blushing. That was the final straw for Yang.

"HE DID WHAT!" She yelled before putting a hand on her chest because it hurt a little when she yelled.

"He did it to save me Yang and don´t forget that you attacked him first." Ruby said pointing at Yang. This shut Yang up.

"Well, I guess I jumped to conclusion kind of fast." She said, this time she was smiling sheepishly.

"Where is he now?" Weiss asked.

"He is in the other room sleeping. He still hasn´t awoken. The doctor says that he isn´t hurt. He was just very tired." Ruby said. The other girls just looked at each other before another person stepped him.

"Ah, you girls are awake. That is good to see. You are healing fast. You should be out of here in no time." The nurse said as she walked in with a medical scroll in her hands. The girls just nodded as Ruby continued to talk to her friends.

* * *

Ozpin narrowed his eyes as he looked through the glass window separating him from giant of a man currently sleeping in one of the medical beds as Glynda walked into the room.

"I checked with the vale police department and they have no record of him. They are currently talking with the other kingdoms but so far no luck. According to them, this man doesn't exist." She said with a concern tone. She then looked through the window as well.

"He took down three huntress in training, some of our most gifted students by himself. Such a feat is almost unheard of." She said. Ozpin simply nodded a small nod and continued to look through the window. The man lay still in the bed. They had removed everything from him except his clothes.

"Shouldn't we try and restrain him?" Glynda asked. Ozpin simply shock hi head and said.

"If we would do that it would prove to make a bad first impression when he wakes up and besides, I doubt that we have any restrains strong enough for him if anything Ruby told us is to go after." Ozpin then turned around and looked at a table behind them. On the table lay all the man's possessions. They had found on him his gun, his wallet, a pair of dog tags, a combat knife and a phone. So far they weren´t able to get much help out of it. They checked his wallet and dog tags for any information but both of them were written in some strange language and letters. They could only make out one word, Viktor.

 _"_ _Is this his name?"_ Ozpin thought to himself. He then turned his attention to the man's gun. They had checked the ammunition it used and to their surprise they didn't find any trace of dust in it. The bullet that the gun used appeared to be a form of custom made fifty caliber armor piercing rounds. Very dangerous. He then turned towards the man's phone. It kind of looked like a scroll but less advanced. They had so far not been able to check on it because it required a password. Glynda walked up and picked up the man's wallet and started to look through it. Ozpin looked at her with a smug smile. Glynda noticed this and her checks went red.

"I´m just checking for information about him." She said defending herself. She pulled out the money that where in the wallet and looked through them.

"Look at this, I have never seen money like this? What does "Kronor" and "Dollar" mean?" Glynda asked as she checked through some of the bills that she could read. Others where written in a language similar to his dog tags while others where simply written in gibberish. She then noticed something else in the wallet. She pulled out a small photography. It looked old and worn. It was a black and white picture of four soldiers posing in front of a destroyed tank in the middle of the desert. They were all wearing similar looking uniforms with berets on their heads. Glynda showed it to Ozpin. Ozpin took the photo and scanned it as well. The soldiers held weapons of unfamiliar design to him and even the tank in the background was foreign to him. Yet the photo looked old. They didn't look like Atlas soldiers and he didn't recognize the flag on their arms and chest. It was a dark colored flag having a hammer and a sickle on the upper left corner. He put the photo back in the wallet and looked at all the things in front of him. all of it concerned him.

But the thing that concerned him the most was not about the man´s possessions but about the man itself. Ruby had said that he didn't have an aura and a semblance yet he was able to take out three skilled huntress in training by himself. He even took out an alpha Beowolf by himself which is even more unheard of. Alpha Grims are some of the most dangerous beasts out there and it often requires a team of huntsmen or huntress to take them down. He hoped that Ruby was right when she said that he was on their side because having him as an enemy could prove to be a problem. Glynda looked at the headmaster as he was in deep thought. She then looked back at the man in the medical room next to them.

"Team CFVY just returned from their mission. They are on their way to provide extra security." She said as Ozpin continued to look through the window.

"We just have to wait until he wakes up." She could suddenly hear Ozpin say.

* * *

 _"_ _Huh, what the hell happened?"_ Viktor thought as he put a hand on his face. He then looked on his hand and he raised an eye brow.

 _"_ _Strange? I don't remember wearing gloves…"_ He then continued to scan down his arm.

 _"…_ _Or desert themed attire."_ He said as suddenly an explosion occurred a few feet away from him, throwing him onto a rock with a thud. He gasped as he put a hand on his chest.

"Ow, that hurt." He said as suddenly his eyes shot open.

 _"_ _What…it hurt."_ He then finally sat up and looked around. Next to him was the wrecakage of a jeep and he found himself surrounded by desert as gunfire could be heard all around him. It looked somewhat familiar to him.

 _"_ _Weren´t I in a forest not too long ago?"_ He thought as he noticed an AK 74M lying close to him and he picked it up. Suddenly he could hear rabid footsteps coming towards him. Viktor instinctually aimed his rifle at the direction of the incoming footsteps. He then lowered his rifle in shock of what he saw. A man dressed in a similar uniform as him wearing a black vest and whore a light blue beret on his head came running towards him. He was also carrying an AK 74M and a couple of grenades on his chest.

 _"_ _Boris?"_ Viktor thought in disbelief.

"Blyat Viktor you´re still alive. Holy shit lady luck sure is on your side." Boris said as he ran up to Viktor. Viktor simply looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What´s the matter Viktor. You look like you have seen a ghost. Come on, let's get back to the convoy before the Mujahedeen overruns it." Boris said as he put Viktors left arm around his shoulder and started to drag him towards the sound of the gunfire. They soon rounded the rocks and in front of them was a road filled with destroyed vehicles. Multiple similar dressed soldiers hid behind the wreckages and rocks and fired back at an unseen enemy. Boris and Viktor soon reached an overturned trucks where two others where hiding behind. Both wore the same uniforms as him but one had a red beret instead of light blue and was holding and AKSU. The other one had a light blue beret and held in his hands a PKM light machine gun that was currently mounted and firing towards the mountains on their side. He lay prone on the ground until he looked over his shoulder and spotted the two incoming soldier.

"Son of a bitch, he still alive. Looks like I owe five rubles then." The one with the machine gun said with a smirk.

 _"_ _Sasha?"_ Viktor thought as Boris put him down at the truck. The one with the red beret ran up to him and said.

"How do you feel comrade?" He asked. Viktor simply looked at him.

 _"_ _Yuri?"_ Viktor thought in disbelief. Boris than ran up to their side.

"I think he hit his head to hard captain. He looks like he doesn't even know where he is." Boris said.

"Like that is something new." Sasha yelled while being in the process of reloading his gun before continuing fire at the unseen enemy. Viktor looked around before looking at Yuri.

"Where am I?" Viktor asked. Viktor looked around confused by his surroundings.

"You really did hit you head hard. Don´t you remember comrade. We´re in Afghanistan. Fighting the Mujahedeen. Do you remember?" Yuri asked the delirious soldier. Viktor shook his head before looking around. His tour in Afghanistan during the war. He looked franticly back and forth. The battle still raging on in the background.

 _"_ _Was it all just a dream?"_ Viktor thought to himself.

"Ah yes I remember. Sorry, that explosion knocked my head real good. What is the current situation?" He said

"The Mujahedeen have destroyed most of the convoy. We must hold out until reinforcement arrive." Yuri said as he had returned to the battle, firing his AKSU towards the Mujahedeen. Viktor looked at him and then at the weapon in his hand.

 _"_ _Something feels wrong."_ Viktor thought to himself as continued to stare down at his weapon.

"Hey, are you going to use that or what?" Boris yelled as he stayed behind cover, shooting blindly at the enemy. Viktor moved behind Boris.

"Copy that comrade." He said as he started to fire at the enemy. The Mujahedeen fighters would fall one by one but so would also a soldier part of the convoy. Soon it was only the four of them left but every time a Mujahedeen fighter would look up his head would explode. The four troopers fired at their enemies with pinpoint accuracy. Suddenly the gunfire stopped on both sides and all was quiet. Boris looked out from his spot and scanned the area.

"Why did they stop? Did we win? Are they retreating?" He asked as he looked at Yuri. Yuri simply reloaded his gun and shook his head.

"Hardly, they are only regrouping. They are preparing a second wave." He said. These news did not sit well with the others.

"A second wave, we barely survived the first one and we are the only ones alive and we are almost out of ammo. How the hell are we going to survive a second wave?" Sasha yelled out.

"I managed to get in contact with HQ, they are sending a squad Mi 24s to reinforce the area. We only need to make sure that we are alive and well when they get here." Yuri said with a stern face. Viktor suddenly moved and asked.

"When do they get here?"

"In about five minutes." Yuri responded.

"So in about six minutes we can then throw out the vodka and drink until we can´t feel anymore." Boris said in a happy voice.

"Amen to that." Sasha said as the four of them shared a laugh with each other. Their fun was cut short as they could suddenly hear the war cries of over a hundred men amongst the rocks.

"Alright comrades, here they come. Give them everything you got." Yuri said as he readied himself. The others did it as well as they could hear the charge of the enemies warriors.

"Remember, this is their land, they won´t surrender just like we wouldn't. FOR THE MOTHERLAND!" Yuri roared.

"URAH!" The three other yelled in unison. Soon the first enemies showed themselves in the horizon but was quickly gunned down by the trooper's fire. Soon more showed up only to share the same fate as the ones before them. The four troopers fired until Boris yelled out.

"I´m out!" As he abandoned his machinegun and reached for his pistol. He accidently raised his head to much as he did that and then it struck. A bullet pierced right through his head and Boris´s face was filled with surprise before crumbling in the ground.

"BORIS!" Sasha yelled as he ran over to his friend.

"SASHA NO!" Viktor yelled out. Sasha left his position of cover and was gunned down as well by the enemy. Viktor stared in shock at the two lifeless corpses of his friends.

"Guys?" Was all he said. Suddenly he was tackled by Yuri into cover. He noticed now that he had been standing right in the open. More enemy gunfire now rained down on their cover. The wreckage of the truck was literally becoming smaller for every second. Viktor still was in shock before a slap from Yuri slapped him out of it.

"Get a hold of yourself soldier it is too late for them. We must stay focus if we want to stay alive." Yuri said until suddenly a Mujahedeen warrior came from nowhere and stabbed a sword through his body. Yuri simply stared down on his chest and then at Viktor before collapsing. Viktor just stared at the lifeless body of his captain. The Mujahedeen warrior yelled out something in his language before charging towards him. Something then clicked inside of Viktors head and as fast as lighting he reached for his combat knife and rammed it through the head of the Mujahedeen warrior. Viktor stared with rage into the enemy´s eyes before saying.

"You all are going to die here today." He said through gritted teeth as he picked up his rifle in one hand and held his knife in the other.

"URAH!" He yelled out as he ran out of cover towards the enemy.

* * *

"Vy vse umrem! (You´re all going to die!)" The man suddenly screamed as he shot out of the bed. Almost immediately he looked around with bloodshot eyes as he burst through the steel reinforced door medical door like it was nothing. In the hallway team CFVY had just arrived and was taken back by the sudden appearance of the giant. The man looked at them before yelling out.

"Vse vy znayete, monstrov bol' i smert'! (All of you monsters will know pain and death!)." He yelled out while charging the team CFVY. Three of the members where quick enough to barely jump out of the way but Yatsuhashi Daichi wasn´t fast enough. The man slammed into him and they rolled around on the floor brawling before the man lifted him up and threw him into the wall. Yatsuhashi flew through the wall and collided with the wall in the other room only to fly through it as well. He collided with a third wall and finally stopped but caused a giant crack in the wall. He then simply fell down on the ground knocked out. The man looked through the damage he had caused and then turned around only to be meet with a kick to the face. Fox Alistair delivered another kick to the man's face as the man staggered back a few steps before landing amongst his team. He charged again intending to deliver another strike only for the man to grip his face and lift him up. The man then delivered a powerful punch to the torso of Alistair. The man then smashed Alistair right into the floor casing it to crack up. The man then let go of an unmoving Alistair who fell down on the floor until a hail of bullets hit him. Coco had brought out her Gatling gun and was now unleashing an avalanche of bullets at the man. The bullets penetrated his skin and he started to bleed heavily. The man then smashed his hands down on the floor ripping out a chunk of it. He brought it up and it functioned like a cover for him. He then kicked it and it was sent flying straight towards Coco. Coco and Velvet jumped out of the way but this gave the man enough time to charge them. Coco brought up her gun again only for the man's hand to grasp around her throat. Coco gasped as the man brought her up. The man then started to grasp only for Velvet to come to the rescue. She kicked him in the head and then applied a powerful punch to his stomach. The man flinched and dropped Coco who grasped around her throat, happy to be able to breathe again. Velvet delivered another kick but this time the man was ready. He blocked and punched right in the chest. She was sent flying straight into Coco and the two of them was sent flying. He then started to walk towards the two wounded huntress until he heard behind him.

"Hey buddy." The man turned around and looked at the assembled team of RWBY. Yang stood in the front cracking her knuckles together.

"Ready for round two?" She said with a grin, itching for a rematch. The man stared at with bloodshot eyes. They now noticed that the man didn't have any pupils in his eyes. This caused the three others of team RWBY to flinch.

"Yang, something is wrong." Ruby said to her sister.

"Heck yeah something is wrong. I´m not beating the living being out of this guy." She said as she charged him. She mustered up all strength she could muster and delivered a powerful punch right to his chest. The man didn't even flinch as the fist connected. Yang stared in shock and looked up at the face of the man who looked down at her with anger while raising an eyebrow. She smiled sheepishly and said.

"Eh, guess I haven´t recovered enough, maybe we can talk about this?" She said in a failed attempt to save her the pain. The man raised his fist and delivered a powerful punch to Yang which sent her flying. Her teammates jumped out of the way as Yang flew past them. She flew through the same holes caused by Yatsuhashi. Yatsuhashi was finally beginning to wake up only for a blonde mass to collide with him, knocking him out again. The remnants of team RWBY stared in shock through the hole and then back at the man who was walking towards them like a demon straight out of the deepest parts of the underworld.

"Ruby, do the same thing you did before." Weiss said while hiding behind Blake while the two of the started to back away. Ruby looked at her teammates as the retreated and looked back at the man walking towards them. She gulped and walked up to him. the two of them stopped just about two meters away from each other.

"Prikhodite k sdache (Come to surrender)?" The man suddenly said. Ruby just stared at him before saying.

"Uh, what?"

"Sdat' vse vy khotite, ya do sikh por ne pokazhet vam nikakogo miloserdiya (Surrender all you want, I still won't show you any mercy)." The man continued as he started to walk towards her. Ruby backed away in fear when suddenly she stumbled on a piece of ruble. The man was now on top of her and raised both his hands, preparing to strike down. Ruby´s eyes widened when suddenly the man stopped. Ruby wondered why but the man suddenly said in common.

"Little red?" He said as his eyes started to return to normal. Ruby stared at him before saying.

"Yes, it's me, do you remember." She said as she got up.

You´re among friends, we don´t want to hurt you." She said. Suddenly the man's eyes flashed completely white again and roared which caused Ruby to back off. The man raised his hands again only for him to stop again.

"No!" he said as he clutched his head in pain.

"No, Njyet, No. I will never obey you again!" He said as his eyes flashed back and forth between normal and white. Ruby and her friends could just stare in shock at the display. The man then creamed in pain before what sounded like a large crack was heard. The man then fell down on the ground with a thud. Team RWBY could only stare at the now unconscious form of the man.

"Uh, what just happened?" Weiss asked from behind Blake. Suddenly they could hear footsteps behind them.

"Students?" They could hear and they turned around. They saw Glynda and Ozpin coming towards them.

"Are you all alright?" Ozpin asked the students. They nodded before Ruby walked up to him.

"Something was wrong. He looked like he didn't have any control. I heard him saying something about never obeying someone again." Ruby said, trying to defend the giant. Ozpin narrowed his eyes on Ruby before looking at the man.

"You may be right Ruby but we can´t take any more chances. We must try to contain him so we can avoid another one of these accident." He said with a tone of authority. Ruby hanged her head down in saddens but simply nodded. They all looked down at the man but got surprised when a single tear dripped down from his eyes.

* * *

"This is Ursa two. We have arrived to the convoy, I see no activity down there." The pilot of the Mi 24 Hind attack helicopter said as he looked around. The gunner looked around as well in surprise.

"I thought it would be a big battle here. Why is it so quiet?" The gunner asked. The pilot could only shrug. Suddenly when they went more towards the Cliffside on the side of the convoy their eyes went wide.

"My god." The pilot said while the gunner just sat there quiet. The entire Cliffside was filled with the corpses of Mujahedeen warriors. Some missing their heads while others was filled with holes.

"What the hell happened here?" The gunner simply said. They then noticed a single figure sitting on a rock surrounded by bodies. The man looked like he didn't even now that the helicopter was there. The man was wearing a Spetsnaz outfit and was covered in blood.

"Command, we just was witness something weird, we are putting down to investigate." The pilot said as he stared to descend with the helicopter. The helicopter landed close to the man and the two men inside climbed out. They walked up to him and looked around. On closer inspection the sight were even more gruesome. The bodies had been literally torn apart, intestines lay everywhere and the blood filled up puddles everywhere. The gunner threw up while the pilot looked around in shock. He then looked at the man before him. He was filled with bullet holes and cuts and was bleeding heavily but he seemed like he didn´t notice. His arms were covered in blood and pieces of guts. At his feet's lay a AK 74M empty of rounds and a now dull Combat knife.

"Sergeant, what the hell happened here?" Viktor simply stared at him with soulless angry eyes. Both men backed off in shock of the sight. Viktor simply then stared of into the distance and said.

"An angel just died, and a demon replaced him. A demon fueled by rage and hate. A demon that will not go away."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Viktor felt a strong pain in his head. He placed a hand on his head when he suddenly heard a clinging sound. He opened his eyes and looked at his wrist. A chain was hooked on his arm and he saw the same thing on his other wrist. He sat up and saw that similar chains surrounded his legs and his torso. He looked around and saw that he was in a giant cage in a dark room.

"Chains and a giant cage…Seriously?" Viktor said as he looked around. He then shrugged and said.

"Well, it isn´t the first time."

"What do you mean by that?" He suddenly heard a woman's voice say behind him. He turned around and saw a woman with brown hair and some sort of brown armor standing there. The thing that really caught his attention however was what was on her head. A pair of rabbit ears. Viktor blinked a few times before turning around. He stood up and started to walk towards the girl. The girl started to back off from him and Viktor stopped.

"Don´t worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Viktor said until he noticed some bruises on the girls chin. He flinched when he saw that and said

"I already have haven't I?" The girl nodded scared and Viktor sighed again. He then looked around the room and then back at the girl.

"Let me guess, you´re my over watcher? To make sure that I don´t run away." The girl nodded and said.

"Kind of, I was tasked by Ozpin to keep a watch over you and to report when you was awake. I have already sent a message to him." She said as she eyed him before she suddenly started blushing. Viktor raised and eye brow before he looked down and noticed that his vest was missing and his abs were seen through his t shirt. He then decided to joke a little with the girl.

"See anything you like." He said as he split his arms and shoved of his chest. The girls blushing became more intense and Viktor burst out into laughter. The girl looked at him furiously.

"Stop that." She said, her face red. Viktor laughing lessened until he stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Viktor said as the girl looked at him less furiously.

"So why is a beautiful lady like yourself tasked in guarding a guy like me?" Viktor said and once again the girl's checks became red.

 _"_ _Man, this girl blush easily."_ Viktor thought as the girl tried to look away.

"You think that I´m beautiful?" She said as she tried to look elsewhere.

"Why shouldn't I? Sure you way too young for me and such but you´re still a very beautiful lady for your age." Viktor said which only made the young woman blush harder.

"You don´t think that I´m a mumble mumble…" She said the last thing quiet while looking away.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that." Viktor said as he leaned in closer towards her.

"…a freak?" She said aloud for him to hear. This caught Viktor off guard before remembering how humans often treat those that are different from themselves. He has himself been called a freak or even a monster. It must be the same here as well.

"And why should I think that?" Viktor asked.

"Well, you know." The girl said pointing upwards at the bunny ears on her head.

"Oh those, I barely noticed them. I don´t see any wrong with those. No, you´re not a freak just because you have those. What makes someone a freak is what they have done. No, the only freak in this room is currently looked up in this cage." Viktor finished while looking away. The girl looked at him in surprise before both of them heard footsteps coming down from the stars.

"So, our guest is awake once again but this time not smashing up my school." A man wearing a green and black suit said as he came down. He had gray hair and was wearing glasses. He was also carrying a cane. After him came a woman wearing a white blouse and black pants. She had blonde hair and also wore glasses. After them came three other teenagers. One was wearing what looked like some sort of samurai armor. Another was completely red and had a pair of daggers stuck to his arms. The last one was a young woman that was wearing a brown colored blouse and had a black beret and a pair of sunglasses. They joined up with the bunny eared woman.

"And I guess that you´re my host." Viktor said back.

"So you are able to speak so we can understand. That is a relief. Although I must say I don´t recognize your accent." The man said as he took a sip from his mug. Viktor looked at him before answering.

"Well I´m a man of many talents and surprises." Viktor said while shrugging. The man simply nodded and continued.

"I never caught you name Mr…?" The man asked.

"Kirillov. Viktor Kirillov. And you?" Viktor asked.

"Ozpin, and this is Glynda Goodwitch." Viktor snorted in laughter for a second resulting in a glare from the woman.

"I wish the circumstanced that we met could have been better but we had to take precautions after what happened in the infirmary." Ozpin said. Memories suddenly flashed in Viktor mind as he remembered fragments of what happened. How he attacked those kids and beat the crap out of them. He now remembered what he did to the young woman behind Ozpin and Glynda. Viktor put his hand behind his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. That was an old thing that was reactivated in me. I lose control of myself when it happens. Thanks to little red I snapped out of it before I could hurt anyone else. I regret hurting anyone." Viktor said before thinking for a minute.

"Except for that blonde chick. She deserved it. Arrogant little brat." This resulted in a snicker from the teenagers behind Ozpin and Glynda. They looked at them and they stopped immediately as soon as they was that all the attention was on them. Ozpin and Glynda returned their attention to the man in the cage who was standing there with a grin.

"Anyways, so what you say is that it wasn´t your fault?" Ozpin asked.

"Of course it was my fault. I lost control and every time I lose control people get hurt by the way..." He then looked at the teenagers behind them. "…Sorry about that." The teenagers looked at him with hateful eyes except for the girl with bunny ears who looked away.

"Not going to be that easy okay." He said as he turned his attention back to Ozpin and Glynda.

"It was my fault that I lost my control." He summarized. Ozpin looked at the man and said.

"What was it that made you lose control?" Viktor looked away.

"That is a personal matter I don´t want to discuss." He said serious as he meanwhile put on a pained expression. Ozpin decided not to press on further at the moment.

"Very well, but there is one thing that I must know." Ozpin said as he walked up to the cage and stared right into the eyes of the Russian mercenary.

"Do you wish any harm on my students?" He said. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the two men looked into each other's eyes, both trying to read the other. The others stood at the ready in case things did not work out. Suddenly Viktor spoke up.

"Unless they give me a reason to, no I won´t hurt any of your students" Was Viktor's answer. Ozpin simply stayed quiet as he looked into the Russian mercenary eyes. Then he suddenly smiled.

"You´re not an easy man to read Viktor." He said with a smile. Viktor smiled back.

"Years of practice and experience are to thanks for that. And I can say the same thing about you as well." Viktor said as the two men shared a small laugh. The others just stared in shock at the display.

"It is always nice to meet another person who I can hold a civilized conversation with." Viktor said with a smile.

"The world is running out of people like us." Ozpin said. Viktor simply nodded.

"Indeed, I didn´t give you my full title. Colonel Viktor Kirillov, former member of the Russian ground forces, Spetsnaz brigade." He said as he put out his hand through the bars.

"Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy, training school for future Huntsmen and Huntresses." Ozpin said as he shook Viktors hand. The others in the room just stared.

"I also want to thank you for saving Ruby Rose. The girl in red." Ozpin said.

"Is that her name? Well that gives a new meaning to pointing out the gem child." Viktor said with a grin. Ozpin laugh a little at the comment.

"You can look it in that way. Do you wish to discuss things in a more comfortable location?" Ozpin Asked.

"Gladly." Viktor responded. Glynda couldn't take it anymore.

"Ozpin, we really need to think this through. We barely know this man. We can´t just let him out." Glynda said as she put her hand on Ozpins shoulder.

"Believe me Mrs. Goodwitch. If I wanted a fight I wouldn´t be in here." Viktor said as he stared her in the eyes.

"I may have been trained for war. But that doesn't mean that I want it." Viktor said as he´s expression changed from a grin to a serious one.

"He is telling the truth Glynda, I said he was a hard man to read but I didn´t say it was impossible." Ozpin said as he looked at Viktor who gave a small smile.

"Spasibo Ozpin." Viktor said as he gave a little bow. The others just stared at him.

"It means thank you in my language." Viktor told them. They nodded and Ozpin took out his key to the chains. However, when he was about to open the chains he noticed that Viktor had ripped them of already and bend the bars enough for him to walk through. Ozpin and the others just stared.

"I told you that I could have left whenever I wanted." Viktor said with a smile. The others just looked at him with shock while Ozpin looked at him with a disapproving look.

"What?" Viktor said.

"Those chains cost a lot Mr. Kirillov." Ozpin said. Viktor looked at Ozpin before looking at the remains of the chains and then back at Ozpin.

"I didn't think this one all the way through did I? I´ll make it up to you." Viktor said while Ozpin nodded. Ozpin then turned towards the teenagers in the room.

"May I introduce you to team CFVY." Ozpin said as he referred to the group of the teenagers in the room.

"Team…coffee?" Viktor said as he raised and eye brow.

"That is a weird name for a team." He said which made the teenagers look at him with hateful eyes. Ozpin ignored that and introduced the first one. This was the young woman with the black beret and sunglasses.

"This here is Coco Adel the team's heavy weapon." He said as Coco gave Viktor a two fingers salute.

"Ah yes, I remember said heavy weapon. It hurt you know." Viktor said as he eyed her.

"Good." She said with grin. Viktor simply looked down at the teen.

"Bu." He suddenly said while moving his face inches away from Cocos. She yelped and jumped back and Viktor started to laugh. Coco looked at Viktor with hateful eyes and at her teammates when she noticed that they were laughing as well. Ozpin and Glynda as well laughed a little with caused Cocos cheeks to turn slightly red. Ozpin stopped laughing and moved on to the next member.

"This here is Fox Alistair. Very skilled with his daggers and loyal to his team." He said while referring to the red dressed teen. The teen said nothing as he eyed Viktor with his completely white eyes.

"The silent and mysterious type huh? Bet you´re a hit with the ladies?" Viktor said to Fox. Fox just continued to say nothing as he continued to look at Viktor's direction. Ozpin continued on with the presentation.

"This here is Yasuhashi Daichi. Skilled warrior and honorable fighter." Ozpin said. Yasuhashi put his hands together and gave a bow. Viktor looked on him with curiosity.

"A samurai?" This caught Yasuhashis attention.

"Excuse me?" He asked the Russian.

"You´re dressed similar to ancient warriors from where I'm from. Dangerous and honorable, true warriors." Viktor then surprised everyone in the room

"Sore wa anata o mitasu tame ni kōeidesu (It is an honor to meet you)." He said in Japanese as he gave a bow. Yasuhashis eyes widen in shock.

"Anata wa watashinokazoku no gengo o shitte imasu (you know the language of my family)? He asked in shock in Japanese. Viktor stood up and gave a smug smile.

"Watashi wa tan'ni nihongo ga hanashite imashita (I was simply speaking Japanese)." He said as he gave Yasuhashi a slap on the chin and moved on. Leaving the warrior confused over what he meant with that.

"This is the last member of team CFVY, Velvet Scarlatina. Don´t make her shy nature fool you. She is a skilled warrior." At this Velvet blushed and looked away.

"Ah a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Viktor said with a smile which only made Velvet blush more. Viktor then took a few steps back and put his hands on his hips.

"So this is team…CFVY was it?" He said as he looked at Ozpin who nodded.

"Some of my best students:" Ozpin said with a sense of pride.

"And yet I beat them down in less than two minutes." Viktor said with a smug smile as the teens looked at him with anger.

"By the way, I am truly sorry for that." He said as he took a step forwards towards them.

"I regret attacking any of you. It was wrong of me and I can´t blame it on any one else but me. Let´s forget this embarrassing ordeal and start over." He said as the stood in attention and gave a salute towards the teens.

"I´m Colonel Viktor Kirillov, former member of the Russian ground forces, Spetsnaz brigade." He then lowered his salute arm and extended it forward towards them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said as he stood there with is arm extended. The teens stood there looking at each other in though until Velvet stepped forwards and grasped his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Kirillov." She said with a soft smile. Viktor smiled back and they shook their hands.

"Please, Mr. Kirillov was my father, call me Viktor." He said as Velvet gave a small smile and nodded. The others hesitated but soon followed and shook his hand. After that Viktor stepped backwards towards Ozpin who stood there with a smile. Viktor looked at him and said.

"As I said Ozpin, I may have been trained for war. But that doesn't mean that I want it." He said with a soft smile. Ozpin smiled back and turned towards team CFVY.

"Thanks for your help, you´re dismissed." He said. They gave a nod and started to exit the room. Velvet turned around and gave a small wave to Viktor.

"Do skoroy vstrechi." Viktor said as he gave a small wave as well. This was returned by a confused look from Velvet. Viktor sighed and said.

"It means "See you later" in Russian." He said and Velvet smiled and nodded. She exited the room and Viktor turned towards Ozpin.

"So sir, what was your idea of a more comfortable place." Ozpin smiled and said.

"Follow me." Ozpin walked out from the room and Glynda and Viktor followed. When they exited the dark room they appeared in a large hallway. They continued to walk until they came to a pair of large glass windows on each side of the hallway. Viktor looked out and his eyes went wide. Outside was the school that Ozpin has mentioned. He had expected some sort of military base, not a giant castle with a tower that could rival the Eiffel tower in height. Viktor stopped and simply stared out. Ozpin and Glynda stopped and looked back at the surprised Russian. Ozpin walked back and stood next to Viktor.

"Impressed?" He asked. Viktor simply nodded slowly as he took in the sight.

"What exactly are your students training here for?" He said as he looked at the headmaster. Ozpin smiled and said.

"To become the protectors of the world." He said as he received a confused stare from Viktor.

"Protectors of the world?" Viktor asked while raising an eyebrow. Ozpin smiled and simply started to walk away leaving the confused Russian behind.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Viktor asked but Ozpin just continued to walk away.

"Wait, come back." Viktor said as he ran up to the two. They stopped in front of an elevator and the doors open. They walked in and they went up. After about a minute the doors open and the three of them walked out. Viktor couldn´t help but whistle in impression as he took in the new room. The giant room had windows opposite of the elevator and a desk in the far end. Giant gears was seen in the roof. The group walked in and Ozpin mentioned to the left of them. Viktor looked left and noticed all of his stuff lying on it. Viktor smiled and walked over to it. He put on his vest and beret. He put his gun back in its holster and his knife back in its place on his leg. He put on his dog tag and last picket up his wallet. He looked through it to make sure that nothing was missing.

"Don´t worry, we didn´t take anything from it." Ozpin said as he sat down behind his desk and Glynda moved next to him, still eying Viktor with watchful eyes. Viktor still looked through until he found the picture of him and his former team. He took it out and looked on it. He sighed and looked at it with said eyes. He then put it back and stuffed the wallet into his pocket. He then turned towards Ozpin and walked towards his desk.

"So, what was it you wanted to discuss?" Viktor said.

"Just a moment. Glynda, could you get Viktor something to sit." Ozpin said to Glynda. She nodded and took out some kind of wand from her shirt.

"Thanks but I can get it myself. You don´t need to…" Viktor suddenly stopped as a chair came flying past him and was put down in front of him. Viktor just stared at it and then looked at Glynda who stood there with a smug smile on her face. Viktor looked back and forth between the chair and Glynda before saying.

"What the hell did I just see?" Ozpin smiled and mentioned Viktor to sit down. Viktor hesitated at first but complied. He sat down and looked at Ozpin. Glynda waved with the wand again and a tray with cups and a coffeepot landed on the desk.

"How do you like your coffee Viktor?" Ozpin asked as he poured a cup of coffee. Viktor just stared before shaking his head and said.

"Uh, two pieces of sugar and milk." He said. Ozpin nodded and mixed up his coffee. He handed Viktor the cup and he hesitantly took it. Ozpin than made some coffee for himself nad took a sip. Viktor looked down at his coffee and took a sip before saying.

"Okay, no more stalling, I want to know now. What kind of school is this? Did I land at Hogwarts or something? And what is with the beasts in the forest?" He asked. Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other and then back at him.

"You really don´t know." Ozpin said. Viktor just looked at him.

"Tell me Viktor. Do you know what semblance is?" Ozpin asked.

"A what?" Viktor answered with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Aura?" Ozpin continued.

"Like a fairy?" Viktor answered.

"Grim?"

"The TV-show?" Ozpin leaned forward and rested on his arms. He was in deep though. This man wasn´t lying or playing dumb. He really didn't know. He sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"You´re not lying Viktor. You really don´t know any of these things do you?" He said with a smug smile. Viktor took a sip and said.

"Should I?" Ozpin stayed quiet at first.

"Well it is simply common knowledge around here." He then said.

"Well, I'm not from around here." Viktor simply said.

"I noticed. We have checked all of our sources about information of you and we have come up with nothing. You carry unknown currency and you speak in an accent and language that is never have been heard of. You suddenly show up after a strange anomaly was sighted in the Emerald forest. As far as I know Mr. Kirillov, You don´t exist." Ozpin finished. Viktor took one last sip and put the cup on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"First of all, thank you for the coffee, it was delicious and second. It's a long story." Viktor said. Ozpin shrugged.

"We have time." He said. Viktor simply nodded.

"Very well. It all happen a few days ago as I was returning from a pickup mission to our base in the middle of the Gobi desert in Mongolia…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"…and then there was a…accident which caused the machine to malfunction. The machine caused a vortex which sucked me and Joakim towards it. I managed to grab on to the floor and Joakim grabbed on to me. The floor then started to give and I threw Joakim out of the room while I was sucked through. I later landed in the forest and the rest you know." Viktor finished as he leaned back in his chair. Ozpin and Glynda just remained quiet. Ozpin had been sure to follow Viktor on all his words and his body language. As far as he could tell, he wasn´t lying. The evidence he had seen as well only supported Viktor´s story as well. Ozpin leaned back in his chair still in thought until he finally spoke up.

"That is quite a tale Mr. Kirillov. What do you think about all of this Glynda?" Ozpin asked his assistant as he looked at her. Glynda simply said.

"I think this man is mentally ill and that story was just crazy:" She said while glaring at Viktor.

"Says the woman who can with a little shake of her little wand make things fly like a little fairy god mother. All that misses now is the small pixie wings on you back." Viktor said with a smile.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Glynda roared at the Russian who was now laughing in his chair to himself. Glynda had to restrain herself and her checks went red in embarrassment for that outburst. Ozpin looked at her with a disappointed face. Then at Viktor who stopped laughing when he saw Ozpin staring at him. Ozpin then spoke up.

"I must ask, do you know where you are at the moment?" He asked the Russian. Viktor thought for it for a moment before speaking.

"I have come up with a couple of different theories of where I am. When it comes to one of Joakims inventions you don´t know what will happen. I could be in the future, on another planet or even in another dimension. The last one is mostly likely." Viktor said. This caught Ozpins interest.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Well see it like this. That I'm on another planet is least likely because how big are the odds that the same species evolved on two different planets and they also developed the same language as well. Those odds are almost nonexistent." Viktor said. Ozpin could only nod.

"Indeed, it sounds rather unlikely." Ozpin agreed.

"Yes, it's more likely that I'm in the future perhaps. Maybe I was sent forward into time after something humanity or something else destroyed the moon or something and humanity is now fighting for survival against mutant beasts created by mistakes a long time ago." Viktor then thought for a minute.

"Ozpin, how long back goes your recorded history?" He asked the headmaster.

"Around three thousand years, why?" Ozpin answered. Viktor went back at thinking.

"Unless the celestial laws of physics has change in such a short time it takes much longer than that for the moon to move as closely as it is around this world, millions of years in fact. No, the most likely is that I'm in another plain of existence."

"How so?" Ozpin simply asked.

"Joakim said that the machine would literally break through the walls that holds up the universe itself. After the…accident random coordinates were typed in and I was sent through. For all we know this is an alternative reality from my own." Viktor said as he leaned back into his chair as he finished. Ozpin leaned forward and rested on his hands in deep thought.

"So you have no way home?" He asked.

"No I don´t. I don´t have Joakim´s technological knowhow, not by a long shot. I have no idea to replicate the machine or anything like that. All I'm good at is building weapons and blowing stuff up with explosives and talking about history…oh and smash stuff." Viktor said.

"Until my friends find me I'm stuck here…not that is anything bad or such." Viktor said with a sheepish smile.

" _It´s just that I need a certain things from home."_ He thought to himself while frowning on the inside. He then thought of something.

"Uh, where is exactly here to begin with?" He asked.

"You are on a planet called Remnant and you´re currently in the Kingdom of Vale.

"Kingdom of Vale?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, there is four Kingdoms on Remnant. Vale, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo. Each having a respective training school like this one." Ozpin said while mentioning around him. Viktor once again looked around in the room and then back at Ozpin.

"What exactly are you training here for?" Viktor asked.

"We are training future huntsmen and huntresses." Ozpin said with a sense of pride.

"Huntsmen and huntresses?" Viktor asked in confusion.

"People who uses their semblance to protect the people of this planet against the forces of Grim. I assume from you lack of knowledge about them you don´t have them where you come from." Ozpin asked.

"Da, I have never heard of them until now. In fact, where I come from people don´t have this so called semblance and none have these powers I have seen around here." Viktor said. This caused Ozpin to raise an eyebrow.

"How about you?" He asked.

"I am an exception. Let me guess, this semblance comes natural to people around here?" He asked, Ozpin nodded.

"Well…I´m not natural" Viktor said he simply looked out the window. Ozpin noted the pained expression on Viktor´s face.

"What do you mean by that?" Ozpin asked. Viktor looked back at Ozpin.

"I rather not discuss it now." Viktor answered.

"I understand, however I must say Mr. Kirillov. You taking all of this rather calmly." Ozpin said with a smug smile. Viktor gave a smug smile as well.

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first time something weird like this happens to me. It actually happens on a monthly basis by my count if you would believe me or not." Viktor said as he gave a small laugh.

"Assassins trying to kill me. Car bombs exploding in my face. Joakim trying some new invention that is sure to wipe out all of humanity." Viktor finished with a laugh. Ozpin and Glynda just stared at him until Ozpin said.

"You live an interesting life Mr. Kirillov."

"You don´t know the half of it. Apparently I and my friends are magnets when it comes to attracting weird situations." Viktor said. Ozpin then decided to ask the man.

"What is your current occupation Mr. Kirillov?" Ozpin asked.

"At the moment I am working as a soldier of fortune." Viktor said rather calmly.

"A mercenary? You kill for money." Ozpin said as he eyed the man. Almost immediately Ozpin started to loose respect for the man. A mercenary to him was nothing more than murders for hire.

"Not exactly." Viktor answered which caught Ozpin by surprise.

"Really, then what is it then?" Ozpin asked.

"I may be a mercenary to some but I live by three golden rules. Rule number one. Never accept a contract that may result in the harming or killing of innocent life. If I have to kill it will happen to those wo deserves it, like murderers or terrorists" Viktor said.

"A good rule to live by, however I'm not for killing any human being, no matter how bad that person may be." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Fair enough, rule number two. Never accept contracts from known criminals or others with unethical backgrounds, I do not intend to do any ones dirty work and I won´t forgive myself if my actions result in the harming of innocents by mistake." Viktor said as Ozpin simply nodded.

"And rule number three. If you have a chance to help those in need, you take it. I have saved more people than the numbers on my checks and that I´m proud of." Viktor said the last part in a serious tone.

"Those are the three golden rules that I live by till the day I die. I may be nothing more than a mercenary on some people's eyes, a man that kills for money, a soldier of fortune. But for those that I have saved. I am much more than that. I have been called many things. A murderer, a psychopath and a terrorist by those I have fought against. But those I have saved call me other things, good things. A savior, a messiah…a hero." Viktor said the last part with a smile as he looked Ozpin in the eyes. Ozpin then smiled and said.

"I have a proposition for you Mr. Kirillov." He said.

"Please, enough of the Mr. talk. Call me Viktor." Viktor said getting annoyed.

"Very well. I have a proposition for you Viktor." Ozpin said.

"Really? What is it?" Viktor said getting interested.

"Ozpin, you´re not thinking about…" Glynda said as she was fearing what Ozpin would ask the Russian.

"How would you like to become a teacher on beacon academy?" Ozpin offered. Glynda sighed and looked at her boss in disagreement. Viktor was taken back by the request.

"You want me to become a teacher here?" He asked in disbelief.

"Indeed, I have seen you in action Viktor. You clearly have combat experience and you are a well-trained warrior. You have a lot to give Viktor, here your experience could help huntsmen and huntresses everywhere. I don´t extend this offer to just anyone Viktor." Ozpin finished as he looked at Viktor. Viktor leaned back in his chair and thought it over.

 _"_ _Become a teacher? Well, I did use to train recruits in the army before I retired and became a mercenary. I am also stuck here for a while as well and I will soon run out of… you know what, let's make the best of it then."_ Viktor thought to himself. He then looked at a waiting Ozpin.

"What kind of teacher did you have in mind?" Viktor asked. Ozpin smiled and said.

"What kind of teacher do you think you would fit as?" He asked back. Viktor leaned back once again in deep though before replying.

"I have experience in survival tactics. I am also trained in close quarters. I am not just a mindless brute. I have combat experience as well. I have seen war first hand and what it does to people. I think I could work as a survival and combat instructor." Viktor said.

"Than that is what you will be teaching then." Ozpin said as he took another sip from his coffee. Viktor leaned back in his chair before saying.

"I´ll do it." Viktor said with a smile.

"Wonderful." Ozpin said behind his desk. Glynda looked away and sighed again to herself.

"There is just one thing that you must to before you can become a teacher here." Ozpin added.

"And that is?" Viktor asked.

"You must pass an initiation test." Ozpin said.

"An initiation test? Haven´t I proved myself already?" Viktor asked in frustration.

"Indeed you have proven yourself however it is a tradition here at Beacon Academy. I´m sure that you will pass it without any trouble." Ozpin said.

"What is this initiation test anyhow?" Viktor asked as he leaned forward onto the desk.

"It is a task about going into the Emerald forest and retrieve an object from a structure in it and then return with it." Ozpin said.

"That's it? That sounds too easy. What's the hatch?" Viktor said as he eyed Ozpin.

"No hatch. You have to get through the Grim however."

"Those overgrown vermin, no biggie. I killed over a hundred while I made my way to your students. It won´t be that though."

"Good, you will receive two days to prepare for the test. Glynda here will show you to an empty room that will be your quarters for your stay here." Ozpin said as he mentioned to the woman standing next to him. Glynda nodded and walked up to Viktor.

"Follow me." She simply said. Viktor looked at her before standing up from the chair and followed the woman out of the office. They entered the elevator and an awkward silence befell them both.

"Soooo…" Viktor begun saying as he tried to start a conversation.

"Worked here a while?" Glynda simply ignored him.

"Look, I know you have your reasons to distrust me. After all, I woke up and beat up five of your students and trashed a part of your school. That is enough for a bad first impression. I am also sorry for that pixie comment before, that was childish if me." Viktor finished.

"Yes it was." Glynda simply said as she continued to look away as she crossed her arms.

"Wow so you can hear me? What a surprise." Viktor said as the elevator doors opened. Both of them walked out and into the hallway. After they had walked for a couple of minutes Viktor noticed a sign on the wall.

"Forge? You have a forge here?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, if the students wish to improve their weapons they can visit the forge for that. We also have an armory for weapons that students have stopped using." Glynda said.

"Heh, I guess I need to visit it then, I could use some better weapons if I'm going out into the forest again." Viktor said as they continued on.

* * *

"How do you feel Yang?" Ruby asked her sister in concern. Yang stretched her right arm and wore a pissed of expression on her face. Yang had once again woken up in a hospital bed once again because of that man. She hadn´t been this mad in years and she was about to take out her anger on person who had started it.

"I will feel better when I pound that guy's face in, Ruby." Yang said as she marched out of the infirmary.

"Where did you say he was again?" She said.

"Yang please, think about what you´re doing. You can´t beat him. You have tried two times already and both times he have knocked you out, the second time with no effort what so ever." Weiss said as she and Blake was following the two sisters.

"Yang please listen to us. You will only hurt yourself again. Also he is friendly." Ruby pleaded to her sister.

"Friendly!? You saw what he did to team CFVY. He was nothing more than savaged animal. I will mess him up big time." She said as she stomped of. She turned the corner only to bump into something, or someone.

"Hey watch it." She said as she looked up at who she had pumped into. Her eyes went wide before they turned into rage filled ones.

"Well well, look who we got here?" Viktor said as he looked down at the enraged blonde teenager with a smug smile while Glynda stood behind him shaking her head in and sighted. She had hoped that they would avoid anything like this.

"YOU!" Yang yelled as she charged Viktor. She raised he fist only for Viktor to simply catch it. She tried to pull away from his grip but like before, to no avail.

"Really, we are doing this again?" Viktor asked with a bored expression on his face. Yang continued to struggle against the Russians grip. She was then set ablaze in fire as she looked at the man with hateful eyes. Viktor simply rolled his eyes and twisted her arm around. Yang spun around as the man placed her arm on her back. Viktor then pinned the girl down on the floor with her arm still locked on her back as her fire went out.

"Ow, let me go." Yang said through gritted teeth as she struggled under the Russian that was holding her down.

"Only if you won´t try and attack me again." Viktor said with a smug tone.

"Like that´s going to happen. I will mess you up… Ow OW!" Yang yelled out in pain as Viktor twisted the arm upwards along her back.

"Okay! Okay! I give up." Yang said in a defeated tone.

"That's more like it. Hope you can play nice now, little lady." Viktor said as she let go of the teenager. Yang got up and looked at Viktor with angry eyes. Viktor ignored her and looked at the girls behind her. He immediately recognized them three.

"Hey, little red and her two friends, how's it going?" Viktor greeted the three other girls.

"Hi" Ruby said in a cheery voice as she smiled and waved to Viktor. Blake and Wiess simply glared at him. Yang walked over to her friends clutching her arm and joined them in glaring at him, although with more hate in her eyes. Viktor crossed his arms and stared back. An awkward silence filled the air as both sides looked at each other.

"So… how are you guys feeling? Hope I didn't mess you up to bad" Viktor asked the group.

"We are fine, thank you." Weiss simply said and a cold voice.

"Good." Viktor said as another awkward silence befell them while they continued to glare at each other. They stood there for a moment before Ruby spoke up.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I never got a chance before. My name is Ruby Rose and I thank you for saving me in the forest." Ruby said as she offered her hand to Viktor. Viktor gladly took and shook it, his giant hand engulfing Ruby´s hand.

"It is good to see that you are okay Ms. Rose. My name is Viktor Kirillov and it is nice to meet you under better circumstances. Who are your friends?" Viktor asked the little red girl while looking at the three others.

"Oh, this is my team." She said with a smile.

"Your team?" Viktor asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, come on guys say hi." Ruby told her team. They stood there for a moment before Blake took a step forward. She looked into Viktor´s eyes as he looked down at her. Viktor extended his hand and Blake looked at it before carefully accepting it. They shook and Blake finally spoke.

"My name is Blake Belladonna." She simply said as Viktor snorted a little while trying to contain his laugher. Blake looked at him with a look that was a combination of confusion and that she was offended.

"Sorry sorry. Just thought of something funny for a moment, didn't mean to offend you." Viktor said with a smug smile. Blake simply turned around and walked over to her friends. Weiss then walked up and looked at the man.

"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company, perhaps you have heard of me?" She said as she gave a bow. Viktor once again snorted only this time he gave a small laugh as well. Weiss looked up at him and glared.

"What is so funny?" She asked in an angry tone. Viktor got control of himself and looked down at Weiss.

"Nothing nothing. Sorry." He said as he looked away while holding in his laugh. Weiss turned around and put her nose up in the air and marched back to her friends. Yang glared at the man and gave no implications to move. Ruby sighed and looked at Viktor.

"The yellow girl is my stubborn sister, Yang Xiao Lang." She said with a smile. Suddenly to her surprise Viktor Burst into laughter and supported himself against the wall.

"HAHAHAHHAHA! This is just too hilarious." Viktor said between laughs. Blake, Weiss and Yang glared at him furiously while Ruby simply looked at him in confusion. Yang had finally had it. She stomped up to him and looked him in the eyes as best she could do.

"Okay, what is your problem!? What is so damn funny?" She cursed. This only made Viktor laugh harder.

"HAHAHAHAHA! It's even more funny that you don´t know why it is so funny." Viktor said. Yang was now practically steaming and she raised her hand. She delivered a powerful punch into Viktor stomach which abruptly stopped his laugher. Yang backed up with her fists raised, waiting for Viktor´s retaliation. To her surprise however Viktor just got up and held a hand on his stomach.

"Okay, I deserved that." He said while he stood back up. He looked down at the girls with a smile.

"I bet you want to know what I found so funny." He asked as the girls nodded.

"Well, your names mean different things in different languages were I'm from. Each name also fits in the way you guys look." He said with a smug smile. This caught the girl's attention.

"Wait different languages?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean about how we look?" Weiss asked with a frown. Viktor was about to explain when he heard a cough behind him. He looked back and saw a Glynda looking at him with a annoyed look. Viktor sighed and looked back at team RWBY.

"Another time. I need to go." He said as he turned towards Glynda and walked up to her. Glynda continued to glare at him as she just rolled her eyes and started to walk away with Viktor in tow. Ruby then suddenly ran up to him.

"Wait, where you going?" She asked him in a concern tone. Viktor stopped and looked at her with a smile.

"Don´t worry, Ozpin told me that I can stay at the school for the time being. Glynda here is showing me to my room. We can talk later." Viktor said as he continued. Ruby stood there with her friends as she saw Viktor and Glynda disappear behind a corner. Back with Viktor and Glynda they approached a door at the end of the hallway. They stopped in front of the door as Glynda turned towards Viktor.

"This is going to be your quarters for the time being. Here is the keycard to the room." She said as she handed him a key card which he took. Viktor walked up to the door and inserted the keycard into a slot next to it. The door clicked open and Viktor open the door. The room on the inside was simple. A bed was on the left with a closet in the far end. A desk was placed in the right side of the room. A door was placed on the left side of the room next to the beed which he assumed must be the bathroom. He walked in and looked around.

"This is nice. When I was in the army I had to share a barrack with thirty others so this is luxury in comparison. You sure are giving your troops the easy life around here." He said as he turned towards Glynda with a smile. Glynda simply rolled her eyes and said.

"The bathroom is on the door on the left. Breakfast is served between six and eight and lunch between eleven and one." She said as she turned to leave. She closed the door and left Viktor alone in his new room. He looked around once more before sitting down on the bed. He placed a hand on his stomach where Yang had hit him and flinched a little.

"I felt that. Is it time already?" He asked as he took out his phone. He checked the date and his eyes widened.

"A week already. I must have been unconscious longer than I thought." He said. He put the phone away and reached for a hidden pocket in his vest. He was glad that they hadn´t found it. He opened it and took out a small metal box. He opened it up and inside where six syringes each containing a strange liquid. He took out a syringe and closed the box and put it back in the pocket. He then stabbed the syringe into his neck as he gave a gasp. He emptied it into his bloodstream as he then pulled it out. He breathed in as he felt the strange liquid flowing through his veins. He then tossed the syringe aside as he lay down on the bed. He then said quietly to himself.

"Every power comes with a price." As he then drifted into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So walk me through it again Sergeant. What happened out there?" The colonel asked Viktor. Said colonel was wearing a desert colored uniform with a couple of ribbons on his chest. Viktor stood in attention before the desk of his superior officer while wearing a straight face before him. They both stood in an old building in the colonel's temporary office.

"I told you comrade colonel. I…don´t know. One minute I was charging the enemy and then I suddenly find myself amongst their mutilated corpses. I can´t give you any better description than that." Viktor told the colonel. To his surprise the colonel slammed the desk and rose up from.

"Don´t give me any of that bullshit. I want to know what happened out there. How a single Spetsnaz was able to slay hundreds of Mujahedeen warriors in the space of ten minutes! How that same soldier also took enough bullet shots to kill an elephant yet here you stand in front of me, almost fully patched up. I want to know how the hell you are not dead!" The colonel roared. Viktor was taken back by how the colonel reacted but didn't show it.

"I wish I could tell you but I simply can´t remember. It felt like something took over me. That is the only way I can describe it." Viktor argued. The colonel kept glaring daggers into Viktor's´ eyes but he kept his stance. The colonel finally sighed and sat back down.

"In either way, I have contacted Moscow about this and they have sent back a reply." He said. Viktor at his commanding officer.

"You contacted Moscow. What did they say?" Viktor asked, curious. The colonel took out a folded document from his desk and unfolded it. He took out a pair of glasses and started to read from it.

"We are indeed surprised by these news. Surprised that it hasn´t happen until now. This soldier has indeed shown you and everyone else what true love for the motherland can do for you. It proves that a single Spetsnaz is more worth than a hundred of our enemies. We hereby recommend that Sergeant Viktor Kirillov is to be promoted. Remember, with the strength of the Russian people behind you nothing will stand in your way. Sincerely, General Igor Tsaplin." The colonel finished. He then looked up from the document and at Viktor. Viktor simply continued to stand there.

"Sooo…?" Viktor started.

"It is just a bunch of political bullshit. They don´t care what happens down here Viktor. They just think it is just another joke. That the soviet soldier is unmatched and undefeatable by anyone." He finished. He then sighed and said.

"But you and I know the truth Viktor." He said as he stood up and walked off to the window. He looked out and saw the makeshift base that they had. Destroyed buildings everywhere. Helicopters flying overhead towards the frontlines. Medics running around tending to the mass of wounded laying everywhere.

"We are losing this war Viktor. We both know that." The colonel said as he looked out the window.

"I am at the risk of losing everything just saying that." He said as he hung his head. He then turned towards Viktor again.

"They are right about one thing however. Even though I still want to know how you did it you do deserve a promotion. It is the least I can do. I know you and your squad was close." He walked up to Viktor and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They were good men. The motherland has lost some of its bests." He said in a sad tone. Viktor simply looked down in sadness. The colonel then looked ashamed down on the ground.

"I tried to pull some strings back home to no avail." He said as he looked away. Viktor once again looked confused at the colonel.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I tried sending you home. You have seen enough here already. I have however no other choice then to send you back to the frontlines, however as a captain this time." The colonel said as he handed a captain ribbon to Viktor. Viktor took it and looked down on it in his hands. He then looked back at the colonel.

"Thank you comrade colonel." Viktor said as he saluted him. The colonel saluted back and Viktor turned to leave. Viktor exited the HQ building and started making his way towards the barracks. He was so preoccupied by his thoughts so he didn't even notice the man following him. He walked into the makeshift barrack building and sat down on his bunk bed. The barrack was empty except for him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a photography. On it was him together with his squad standing in front of a destroyed enemy tank. Viktor looked with sadness on the photo as he said quietly to himself.

"Brothers till the end." A coughing then broke him away from his thoughts as he looked up towards the source. There stood a man dressed in a strange military attire. It was black instead of desert colored and he was wearing a long trench coat over it.

" _That looks a little too warm in this climate_." Viktor thought to himself. He then stared into the eyes of them man. He noticed that they were a brownish color but something else was wrong with them but he couldn´t put his finger on it.

"Can I help you?" He finally asked the man.

"In a certain way you can Mr. Kirillov." The man said in a raspy and ice cold voice.

"You see, I represent some people who has taken an interest in you Mr. Kirillov. People with power and influence. People who would want you on their team." The man said in a toothy smile. Viktor now noticed that the man's teeth now looked more sharp then usual. Viktor looked at the man with a confused look.

"Why is that?" He asked. The strange man walked up to Viktor and looked down on him with a wicked smile.

"Let's just say that your action the other day has sparked interest in these men and has seen you fit just for their plan." Once again that day Viktor was surprised.

"I don´t know what you are talking about." Viktor said faking innocence. The man simply gave a toothy laugh as he looked down on Viktor.

"Don´t play stupid with me. How a single soldier was able to slay hundreds of enemies in a couple of minutes. How that same solider was able to take enough firepower that would destroy a tank. You can´t play dumb with me Mr. Kirillov. Viktor didn't give an answer. Instead he stood up with lighting speed and looked into the eyes of the strange man.

"How do you know about that? Only the colonel and a couple of my comrades know what fully happened." Viktor asked the man. The man simply said.

"I told you. Those who I represent are influential and know things before others do." Viktor glared into the eyes of the man before saying.

"What do you want of me?" The man clapped his hands together and said.

"We want to give you a proposition Mr. Kirillov. We now that you have great potential but we want to make it even better. We can give you the power to take vengeance against those who deserve it. We can make you more than just a normal man" The man said with a wicked smile. Viktor simply looked at the man and said.

"I´m listening." He said with a smile.

* * *

Viktor could feel the sunlight on his eyes through the window as he struggled to remain asleep. He groggily opened his eyes as he blinked tiredly a couple of times.

 _"_ _That dream again…I hate that dream. It sure is a monument to my sins._ " Viktor thought to himself as he tried to go back to sleep. He shut his eyes and was about to return to the land of the sleeping.

"Wow, it is heavier that I thought." A quiet voice said from behind him. Viktor´s eyes snapped open in response of the voice as he slowly and quietly turned around. He noticed a shadow standing over the desk where he had relived himself of his equipment. He noticed that the shadow was currently looking over his handgun. He slowly got out of his bed and stood up. He noticed that he had gone to bed with his clothes on put he paid that no mind. He reached for his knife as he snuck up towards the shadow with silent steps.

"Where is the button that makes it transform." He shadow said in an annoyed whisper as Viktor finally reached the dark figure. He noticed that the figure was smaller than he thought as he raised his hands towards it. Before it could do anything else Viktor cowered the figures mouth with his giant hand and put the knife on the figures throat. The figure was taken by surprise by the sudden action and tried to struggle but was no match to Viktor´s strength. The small figure stopped struggling and whimpered in fear as it looked down and saw the knife.

"Who are you?" Viktor asked in a voice that screamed authority. The figure tried talking as Viktor finally recognized the voice even through his hands.

"Ruby?" He asked as the figure nodded as furiously and scared it could in Viktor´s grip. Viktor let go and saw that it was indeed Ruby standing in front of him. She was now wearing some sort of uniform instead of her usual red attire he had seen her with. She looked sheepishly at the ground as Viktor raised as eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here…" He started as he looked at the watch. "…seven in de morning?" He asked in disbelief as it was so late at his standards. He usually wakes up around six on reflex. He looked back at the small huntress in training. Ruby looked at Viktor and said.

"Well, I came here to ask if you wanted to have breakfast with us. I knocked but noticed that the door was opened and entered. I saw that you was still asleep and I didn´t want to wake you when I noticed you weapon laying on the desk. I couldn´t help myself and checked it out." She said with a sheepish smile. Viktor looked down at her before saying.

"My weapon…you´re interested in weapons?" He asked as Ruby nodded. Viktor continued to stare down the huntress in training as he said.

"Aren´t you a little young to handle weapons." Viktor said as he suddenly remembered.

 _"_ _Oh yeah, other world, other rules. I remember seeing her scythe."_ Viktor thought to himself. Ruby seemed to take offense to this.

"Hey, I can handle them just fine." She said as she pouted. Viktor chuckled a little as looked at Ruby.

"Tell you what, I can tell you about my weapon on our way to the dining hall. I could use some grub, I´m starving. I haven't had something in days now when I come to think of it. Just give me a couple of minutes to get ready." He said while putting a hand on his stomach. Ruby smiled with glee as she exited the room. She closed the door and started to wait. Less the five minutes later Viktor exited his room looking a little different than before.

"What did you do?" Ruby asked.

"I took a shower. I has been two days since the last one." Viktor said.

"I need however get a new change of clothes. I noticed that these I have on now could use a washing." Now when he mentioned it he smelled different but the clothes looked just as dirty as before. Viktor then raised a hand motioning to his side.

"Lead the way." He said and Ruby nodded. They then set of towards the dining hall.

"So what kind of revolver is that? I wasn´t able to see much about it." Ruby asked. Viktor looked down at the huntress in training and noticed that she was wearing a large smile. Viktor smiled back and pulled the gun from its folder. He showed it of fully and Ruby stared at it with sparkling eyes.

"It is called a Raging Bull." He said.

"Why is it called that?" Ruby asked.

"Cause it kicks like one when you fire it." Viktor responded with a smile.

"Well to normal people that is. Thanks to my strength I can fire it rather accurately." Viktor said. Ruby nodded as she started to take mental notes.

"What caliber is it?" Was her next question.

"It uses my own custom made .500 S&W Magnum rounds, able to penetrate up to three feet of armor. Be glad I didn´t use it on your sister. It can also be loaded with explosive rounds for some real fun." Viktor said with a smug smile.

"It fires .50 caliber rounds. Just like my Crescent Rose." Ruby said. Viktor looked down at her in confusion.

"My weapon." Ruby said and Viktor nodded in understanding.

"Wait, it is a high caliber rifle. I thought it was a scythe." Viktor asked as he stopped and looked at Ruby with a confused stare.

"Oh, it can be both. It is both a sniper rifle and a scythe." Ruby said with a smile. Viktor continued to stare at her before saying.

"Wait, you mean it can shift from a rifle to a scythe whenever you like?" Ruby nodded. Viktor looked away in deep thought.

 _"_ _This world have more advanced weapons then I thought."_ Viktor thought to himself. It was Ruby´s turn to ask.

"Why do you act so surprised, can´t your weapon transform to something else?" Ruby asked the confused Russian. Viktor looked back down on Ruby and said with a smile.

"I wish, that sound awesome. How haven´t I thought of that." Viktor said as he started to think on possible weapons combinations to make. He was going to the forge later so he could perhaps make some then…if he only knew how.

"Say Ruby." He started as said person looked up on him.

"How does this transformation technology work? I am sadly unfamiliar to it." Viktor asked her. Ruby smiled and said.

"It's really simple actually…well simple for me but for starters you need to think of the correct angle the gears need to be placed…" Ruby said as the two of them continued towards the dining hall.

* * *

At the same time in said room students started to arrive to get the nutrients to get through the day. Milk, wheat, eggs, Yang decided to combine them all and grab a dozen waffles with a lot of maple syrup. She walked towards the table her other two teammates sat. Weiss had grabbed some toast while Blake had chosen some cereals with milk, or milk with cereals. She really loved milk. Yang sat down on the opposite side of the table and started to dig in on her waffles.

"Jeez Yang, how can you eat so much." Weiss said with a face that showed disgust. Yang stopped eating and looked at her.

"Hey, a girl needs her energy. By the way, have you guys seen Ruby?" She asked. Both the girls shook their heads. As on que they suddenly heard two familiar voices coming from the entrance of the hall. They looked and saw Ruby walking there with Viktor. They stopped eating and Yang´s eyes flared up in anger. She still hadn´t forgive or forgot. They could now hear what they were saying.

"So what you mean is that with the dust ammunition the magazine can fold up as well which can make the weapon really small for easier transport." Viktor said to Ruby.

"That´s right." She said in her cheery voice.

"Interesting." Viktor said with a smug smile. He had a lot of new ideas to test now. Ruby looked forward and noticed her friends.

"Hey guys." She said as she gave a small wave to them. Viktor noticed the glares he received from Ruby´s teammates and understood immediately what they were thinking. He noticed that they also wore the same clothes as Ruby.

"Well, thanks for showing me the way to the dining hall Ruby. I will grab some food and sit down somewhere to eat." Viktor said as turned and started to walk away from Ruby. He didn´t get far until he felt someone tug on his arm. He looked down and saw Ruby standing looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

 _"_ _Okay, that is adorable."_ Viktor thought.

"Aren´t you eating with us?" She asked, still having her puppy eye mode on. Viktor looked down at her and then at her friends. He noticed that they now looked at Ruby as well with angry eyes. Viktor looked again down at Ruby and sighed.

"Very well. I can sit down with you and your friends. I shall grab us some food. What do you want?" He asked.

"Cookies." Was all Ruby said. Viktor blinked a few times before saying.

"What…?" He didn´t receive an answer as Ruby had already arrived at the table and was sitting down with her friends. Viktor stared at them with a surprised look on his face the rest of her team giggled at his reaction.

 _"_ _She is fast."_ He thought to himself. He then turned towards the food disk and made is way over there. He noticed that some students stopped eating to look at him. He guessed that his size made him very noticeable. In either way, he was used to it. He finally arrived and saw all kinds of food before him. Waffles, eggs, toasts, you name it, and this was just breakfast.

 _"_ _Lucky bastards, when I was in the army all we had was beans and potatoes."_ Viktor thought to himself with a smile. He grabbed a plate and started picking. He noticed some cookies as well. He remembered what Ruby said and reached out to grab some. His hand however collided with another reaching for the same thing.

"Oh sorry." He said.

"Oh by all means, it was my fault." He heard a female seductive voice say. Viktor turned towards the source of the voice and noticed a young lady standing there. She had long black hair that was covering half her face and she was also wearing a school uniform however this one seemed different. It was darker then the others. Viktor raised an eyebrow at the young lady. She smiled a seductive smile and said.

"Please, allow me." She said as she took a couple of cookies and gave them to Viktor.

"Thanks miss…" He said as he took the cookies. The woman smiled another one of her seductive looking smiles and said.

"Cinder, Cinder Fall."

 **AN: Hello everybody.** **I hope that you enjoyed the first RWBY episode of Volume 3 as much as I did. Here is another chapter of my story Chash and Dust. Please leave a review if you like the story and please don´t be shy to point out errors. As you probably have noticed my native language is not English and if you could help me improve it that would be great. And to all of those who have favorite my story, thank you so much for giving it a shot. Until next time, I see you in the next chapter.**

 **PS: I Probably should have said this sooner.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Viktor looked down at the young woman who had now presented herself as Cinder Fall.

 _"What is it with everyone´s names? First little red riding hood and now I find their version of Cinderella."_ Viktor thought as he looked at the girl.

"Viktor Kirillov." He said as he eyed the woman. For a moment Viktor thought that Cinders eyes widened a little when he said his name. Cinder then seemed to inspect Viktor up and down.

"I believe I haven´t seen you before. How is it that you are here?" She asked him. Viktor didn´t know why but there was something about this girl that made him feel uneasy.

"It´s complicated." Viktor simply said. The woman kept smiling her seductive smile but something told him that she wasn´t satisfied with his answer.

"Very well. I´ll see you around Mr. Kirillov. Now enjoy those cookies." She teased. Viktor looked down on the plate and frowned before looking back up.

"These aren´t for me, they are for my friend…" He tried to explain to her only to find that she was gone. He looked around and couldn´t find her anywhere amongst the masses of eating students.

 _"Why is everyone so fucking fast in this world?"_ He thought. He grabbed some toast and put it on the two plates before making his way to Ruby and her friends. He looked around once again on all the students in the dining hall. They were chatting with each other and having a good time, not giving a care in the world at the moment. He smiled and thought to himself.

 _"Reminds me of basic training. All of my fellow comrades having a laugh before we was shipped off to Afghanistan. Enjoy it while it last everyone, soon you will only know death and pain…man I sure are depressing sometimes."_ He finally reached Ruby´s table and he noticed that it went quiet the moment he showed up. Her friends eyed him as he sat down opposite of Ruby who sat next to her sister Yang. He looked to his right and saw that he was sitting next to the Blake. Next to her Weiss was sitting. He put his plate down and handed the other plate to Ruby. She took it with a smile and was about to dig in when she noticed the contents. Instead of a mountain of cookies as she had expected she only found one on the side. Instead the plate was filled with eggs, toast and an apple. She kept staring at the plate before looking at Viktor.

"Where´s the cookies?" She asked with a puppy eyed look. Viktor stopped eating his breakfast and looked in confusion at Ruby.

"You need the right nutrients a well-placed breakfast can give you. Eating too much sugar will only be bad to you, besides. You got a cookie." Viktor explained. This resulted in a snicker coming from Weiss and Blake, even Yang gave a small laugh at Ruby´s expense. Ruby looked back at her plate and then back at Viktor.

"But…But cookies." She argued, still showing of her puppy eyed look. Viktor looked at Ruby and then at the others with a face that asked 'Is she always like this'? The others just nodded. He looked back at Ruby and said.

"You can have more of your delicious sugar bombs after you have eaten your breakfast." He said. Ruby looked back at her plate and gave a sigh.

"Maybe this wasn´t such a good idea." She said quietly to herself.

"What was that?" Viktor asked. Ruby immediately tensed up.

"Nothing" She said hastily. Viktor raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off and continued eating his breakfast. An awkward silence filled the table afterwards. Ruby noticed this and tried to start a conversation.

"So?" She begun. All the others at the table turn to look at her.

"Anything new?" She asked.

 _"Smooth sis."_ Yang thought as she looked at her little sister. Weiss then asked.

"Say Viktor?" She said as said man turned to look at her with an acknowledging 'Hmm'.

"Why don´t you tell a little about yourself. We know nothing about you." She said. Viktor put down his fork and rested back a little while in thought.

"Well, as you know my name is Viktor Kirillov. I am 53 years old." He started until Weiss interrupted him.

"53 years. You look like you would only be in your late thirties." Weiss said in disbelief while the others nodded. Viktor turned towards her and said.

"Why thank you, I take that as a compliment." He said with a smile as he continued.

"I was born in the City of Samara in the So… the country of Rossiya or Russia in your language." He said as Yang snorted at the name.

"Funny name for a country." She said resulting in a death glare from Viktor.

"Insult my motherland again and let's see if you survive another round with me." He threaten in a cold voice while clenching his fists. Yang glared back and the others could practically feel the heat coming from both of them. Blake thought for a second before looking back at Viktor.

"Russia? I have never heard of a country called that before." Blake said.

"It is far away from here, It isn´t really that big. It has stayed isolated and over time it has devolved its own language and culture." Viktor lied. He decided to not tell them yet. He was lucky that Ozpin believed his story but these girls would just think it was a stupid joke. He continued.

"I joined the Russian military 35 years ago during our year of 1980 when I was eighteen and served in it for eleven years until I quit in 1991. After that I went off on a new path as a soldier of fortune." He said. Blake glared at him for a second before she said.

"A mercenary." She said with a hint of disgust in her voice. She knew very well how Mercenaries where like. There was a reason why some of the white fang warriors where considerable warriors. They had been trained by both Faunus and human Mercenaries from around the world over the years.

"Da, I am currently working as a mercenary but not like one you may think." He said which earned confused stares from the four girls. He continued.

"Mercenaries has gotten a bad name because people think that all they care for is money and wealth. I and my friends however while still accepting checks from wealthy people still try our best to help people without accepting any payment." He then gave them the same serious look as he had given Ozpin during his explanation to him.

"I have saved more people than the numbers on my checks and that is more important to me than anything else." He said as his serious features soon turned into a smile. Blake while still a little wary noticed that he was serious. She then came to think of something.

"Say Viktor?" Blake decided to take it from there. Viktor turned towards her a raised an eyebrow.

"Yesterday you mentioned something about different languages. What kind of languages? I don´t know of any other languages other than common and others that exist in certain families" She asked. This caught the interest of her friends to who also wanted to know.

"Ah Da, I mentioned that. As you probably have heard I sometimes speak in a dialect you can't understand." He said as the four girls nodded.

"It is called Russian and is the main language of my homeland." Viktor said.

"Is that the language you spoke to us in the forest and in the infirmary?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, it is a powerful language yes?" He said.

"I think it sounded nothing more than gibberish." Yang said with a smug smile.

"Says the blonde chick that probably can´t put one plus one together and cares more about her own pride than of her companions." Viktor simply said with a smug smile of his own as he reached for his glass of water. Yang had had it. She glared at Viktor and said.

"That does it! How dare you." She challenged the Russian.

"Yang" Ruby said in a desperate attempt at calming her down. Yang looked at her sister and said.

"No Ruby, I have to say this." She said as she turned back towards Viktor.

"You are nothing more than a killer for hire. If you think that I will believe that talk about being a "noble merc" you are wrong. I have seen what you are, you are nothing more than a savage animal that feeds on the suffering of others." When she said this Blake gave her a death stare for that comment but Yang continued.

"You almost killed me and my friends. You severely hurt team CFVY and you destroyed a part of the school and everyone simply ignores it. You may have everyone else fooled but not me. I bet that your so called friends are nothing better than you and I also bet that you have betrayed more people than you let on. I even bet that you even get the ones closest to you killed just to save yourself." She said. Then something happened which surprised the four girls. Viktor´s glass simply exploded in his hand as he clenched it into a fist. Yang instantly regretted her words because when she looked into his eyes, she saw nothing but rage. Rage that made what she faced in the forest look like nothing. Viktor just sat there silent while glaring at her. His poker face failing for every second. Yang actually whimpered under his gaze. He then spoke.

"Thank you for the breakfast." He said as he simply stood up and walked towards the exit. The girls followed him with their gaze as he reached the doors. He then kicked them with enough force not to kick them open, not to send them flying. The doors where simply obliterated into dust by his kick. They could then hear the cracking of the payment under his feet as he walked away. The entire dining hall had fallen into silence by the noise of the exploding doors and everyone was simply looking at the exit with a look of surprise and confusion on their faces. Slowly they all aimed their attention back to their food. Team RWBY simply stared in shock until three of its members then turned to look at Yang in disappointment. Yang looked at her friends and said.

"I said something that I shouldn't had said, did I?" The others simply nodded. Yang deflated when she realized what she had said. Maybe Viktor was right, maybe she was just too hot headed. Ruby had have enough of her sister's attitude.

"I can´t believe you Yang!" She yelled as her sister turned to look at her in shock.

"He is trying to make amends of what he have done and all you do is making it worse. He is really sorry for what he has done but you are just too stubborn to realize it." Ruby said in anger aimed towards Yang.

"I…?" Yang was at a loss of words.

"For what, he beat you in a fight. Is that it?" Ruby continued. Yang simply stared at her.

"I…?" She tried again but didn´t find the right words. She looked at Blake and Weiss for help but saw that they were glaring at her as well.

"I have to agree with Ruby. While I don´t really like his attitude and his sense of humor he has been nice to us and have even apologized." Weiss said while she crossed her arms.

"And to be fair, we attacked him first." Blake added. Yang hung her head.

"I should go apologize." She said as the others nodded. She rose up from her seat and headed for the exit. She exited the dining hall and looked to her left. The signs of Viktor was clear as day. A trail of cracks in the pavement shaped as boots showed where he had gone. She even saw a lamppost ripped from it place and was tied into a knot. She gulped and looked back at her friends who still glared at her and motioned her to continue. She sighed and started following the trail.

* * *

"HOW DARE SHE?!" Viktor yelled in anger. He had now entered the main yard of the academy. He walked up to the fountain in the middle, his steps had stopped making cracks in the pavement as he focus is anger on his voice instead.

"SHE DON`T KNOW ME! SHE DON`T KNOW WHAT I HAVE SEEN!" Viktor yelled. He then sighed and looked at his reflection in the water.

"I guess it is the same wherever I go. Even in a world of powerful beings I am still considered a freak. I knew it would be too good to be true." He said as he turned away from the fountain and walked away amongst the buildings. He continued walking in silence until he heard a familiar voice.

"Please stop." He immediately stopped. He recognized that voice. He looked around and saw no one around.

"Please" He heard again, this time almost as a whimper. He noticed that it came from around the corner. He started to walk towards the source of the voice. He looked around the corner and his eyes widened. There he saw the young woman from before by the name of Velvet being harassed by four boys he did not recognize. One of them was pulling on one of her ears while the other three held her and laughed. Viktor could feel the rage build up again as he turned to corner and started to walk towards them. His footsteps shaking the ground. The one pulling her ears had his back turned towards him so he didn´t see him coming. He however noticed something was wrong when he felt the ground shake a little as Viktor closed the distance between himself and the young man. His friends stopped laughing as they stared at giant form of Viktor coming towards what he assumed was their leader. Velvet herself also looked at him in surprise. Viktor finally stopped behind the man who now knew something was wrong. Viktor noticed that this young man was bigger than any of the other students but Viktor still towered over him. He let go of her ear as he turned around. His face showed surprise as he stared into Viktor´s chest and looked up into Viktor´s angry expression.

"What the hell?" The young man said as Viktor then grabbed him around his throat and lifted him up effortlessly. The man was taken by surprise as he was lifted of his feet and into the air. His friends stared in shock as well as Velvet. Viktor then asked in a calm and neutral tone.

"What is your name?" The young man responded with trying to break free from his hold. Viktor frowned and started to apply pressure on his hold. He saw the young man's aura flare up but it did nothing to stop Viktor´s grip.

"I asked, what is your name?" He said through gritted teeth.

"C-cardin." The young man now identified as Cardin said through struggled breaths.

"May I ask why you are bothering this young woman here?" Viktor asked as calmly he could. Cardin did not respond but looked more like he was trying to find a good explanation.

"Is it because how she wear her clothes, no that can´t be it?" Viktor asked faking ignorance. Cardin stopped struggling and looked down on Viktor in surprise.

"Is it because of her name, no that's not it either?" Viktor said. Cardin now looked frighten beyond borders when Viktor seemed to ponder on the obvious.

"Oh wait." He then said in a cheery voice. He then pulled down Cardin and was face to face with him and yelled.

"IS IT BECAUSE SHE IS A FAUNUS!" He yelled in rage. Cardin looked terrified and nodded his head as fast as he could. Viktor growled once like a savage animal and then returned to his calm behavior.

"Well Cardin, I am in a very foul mood today so unless you want to know if there is an afterlife you better stop bothering this young lady and be on your way." He said in his calm voice as he motioned at Velvet.

"Do I make myself clear?" He then said in a voice that could be mistaken for a demon. Cardin did his best to nod and Viktor let him go. Cardin fell on his back and got up on his feet as fast he could. He ran away as his friends stood there in shock. Viktor then turned towards them.

"If you want to mess with an animal then mess with me!" He yelled to them as they backed away in fear. Viktor then roared like a massive predator which caused the three remaining bullies to run away in fear. Viktor grunted as he saw the four bullies run away and said.

"Wusses." He said. He then turned towards Velvet and saw that the young woman looked scared beyond recognition. Viktor rage filled expression instantly disappeared and was filled with a face with regret.

 _"Well good job, in the process of scaring those human piece of garbage you sacred the one you meant to protect almost to death as well. GOOD JOB!"_ Viktor´s consciousness said. Viktor hung his head and muttered a quiet "Sorry" Before turning around and started to walk away.

 _"The same everywhere I go."_ Viktor repeated in his head. He suddenly felt someone grab his arm and he turned around. He saw Velvet standing there holding his arm with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said in a soft voice. Viktor stood there in shock until a smile creeped up on his face as well.

"Think nothing of it." He said. Viktor could feel his rage and sadness flow away.

 _"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe It isn´t the same everywhere I go."_ He thought. Viktor then turned around fully and looked down on Velvet.

"Have they bullied you for long?" He asked her. He smile disappeared and she nodded slowly. Viktor frowned and said.

"Aren´t you a third year student. Why do you let them bully you like that? I know from experience that you are quite a strong young woman." Viktor asked while rubbing his cheek where she had hit him from before. Velvet blushed and looked away.

 _"Oh yeah now I remember, she is shy."_ Viktor thought while a smug smile placed itself on his face.

"I guess I was more wrong than I thought." He suddenly heard a familiar voice say behind him. Almost instantly his calm endeavor was gone and replaced with rage. He turned around and saw Yang standing there.

"Hi Velvet." Yang said as said girl smiled and waved happily back to her. Viktor growled and turned around and started to walk away while Velvet looked on in confusion at his reaction.

"Wait." Yang said as she ran up to Viktor.

"What do you want?" Viktor said through gritted teeth. Yang stopped and wore a sheepish smile.

"I…" She begun before stopping. Viktor turned around and simply raised an annoyed eyebrow and crossed his arms. Yang sighed and said.

"I´m sorry." She said. She looked up and saw that Viktor´s expression hadn´t changed. She continued.

"I´m sorry for what I said. You saved my sister and here I am acting like a complete jerk. While you may have beaten me into the ground is was I who attacked first. I know I said some things that I shouldn't had said and I really regret it. I guess that you were right, I have a big ego. I know that a simple apology won´t do it and…"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Yang looked up in confusion at Viktor who still stood there with his arms crossed.

"I did not get mad at you for saying those things." He said as he then let out a sad sigh.

"I got mad because you were right." He said which caused both girl present to look at him in confusion, especially Velvet who didn´t even know what was going on. He turned around and simply looked into the distance.

"I get those close to me killed." He said. Both girls looked at each other and then back at him.

"It was 1985 and the war was reaching its boiling point. There were talks amongst the troops that we were losing the war. I had by that time been in the Spetsnaz for two years and had recently been promoted to sergeant. I and my squad was tasked to escort a convoy of supplies from our headquarters to one of our bases. I advised command that the way we would take was littered with enemy troops and an ambush was likely. Command would have none of it and ordered me and my friends to protect it at all cost. We soon where on our way when the enemy attacked not long after we had left the base." Viktor said while pausing with a sigh. The two girls listened carefully to every word he said. They were still both very confused.

 _"What war?"_ They both thought but they decided to leave it for later. Viktor continued.

"We were outnumbered fifteen to one. They just kept coming at us. For every seventh enemy we killed we lost one of our own. Soon the entire convoy had been turned into nothing more than wreckages and bodies. It was soon only me and my squad left. Our captain told us to hold out until reinforcements came for us. We fought vigilantly until…" He said as he stammered a little. The two girls could hear and feel the sadness in his voice.

"…until my friend Boris was shot in the head." He said.

"He died instantly, a face of confusion was plastered on his face as the bullet pierced his head. Sasha lost his mind and went for him only to share the same fate." He paused.

"I saw two of my best friends die in front of me and did nothing. I stood there in shock. If it hadn´t been for Captain Yuri I wouldn´t be standing here today. Sadly, he would share the same fate as my two comrades. I sat there alone behind a destroyed truck in shock when something snapped inside of me." He clenched his fist.

"It was the first time I felt the beast inside of me be released. It was the first time I felt its rage and I welcomed it. I screamed on top of my lungs and charged at the enemy alone. All with a knife and a rifle in my hands. The enemy shot at me but I didn´t care for the pain. I didn´t care that I was tired. I showed no remorse, no guilt…no mercy." He said as the girls still simply stood there listening.

"I killed every single one of them. I literally tore them apart, limb from limb. Some tried to run but I hunted them all down, I left no one alive. I then sat there on the side of the battlefield surrounded by the bodies of my enemies as the reinforcements arrived." He then hung his head.

"Boris Yezhov, Sasha Gagarin, Yuri Babatyev…" He then turned around facing the three girls and they could see small tears forming in his eyes. He still held his stern face as he continued to speak.

"Those names will hunt me forever. These three were more than just my teammates, there were more than my comrades. They were my brothers, my family and I did nothing to help them." He said as he closed his eyes and let his head hang while tears started to stream down from his eyes.

"I will live with the guilt for the rest of my days that I didn´t help them. Till this day I wish it was me who died instead for them." He said as tears dropped down on the ground. He then turned around again and said.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that. You were right Yang. I only get those close to me killed and I am nothing more than a savage beast." He said as he started to walk away. He then felt two pair of arms hug him around his waist. He stopped in surprise and turned his head around as he saw the two girls hugging him with tears in their eyes as well.

"I´m sorry I didn´t know." Yang said as she hugged him tight. Velvet nodded and both girls tighten their hug. Viktor looked back in surprise and then smiled a soft, sad smile.

"Spasibo" He said in his native tongue as he put a hand on each of their back. They looked up and smiled back. They then let go and looked at him.

"I want to start over." Yang suddenly said which made Viktor raise an eyebrow. She then walked back up to him and extended her hand out towards him.

"My name is Yang Xiao Lang and it is nice to meet you." She said with a smile. Viktor looked down at her hand and smiled and grasped it.

"My name is Viktor Kirillov and it is nice to meet you as well." He said. They shook and let go of each other. Velvet smiled in the background as she saw the two of them make peace with one another. She walked up to them and said.

"Even though I don´t fully know what had happened between the two of you I am glad that you put it behind you." She said with a smile. Viktor and Yang looked at her and smiled as well. Viktor then said.

"Well I had planned to go to the workshop after breakfast but now…" He looked around.

"…I´m kind of lost. Could any of you help me get there?" He said with a sheepish smile. Velvet and Yang laughed at his expense as he looked annoyed at the two of them.

"Hey, I came here a couple of days ago and I was allowed to walk freely around beginning today." He said in an attempt to defend himself. Yang stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I can show you the way, it is not far from here. And by the way, my classes don't start within an hour." She said as Velvet tensed up.

"Oh no, I forgot. My class starts in five minutes." She said in a panicked voice as she ran away. Viktor waved at her and yelled.

"See you later Velvet!" Velvet turned around with a smile and said back.

"Do skoroy vstrechi Viktor." She said in almost prefect pronouncing. She turned the corner and disappeared from view. Viktor stood there in surprise before giving a short laugh.

"She has good memory." He said with a smile. He looked down on Yang and saw that she gave him a confused look. He clapped his hands together and said.

"Well lead the way." Yang nodded and headed of towards the direction where the workshop was located, Viktor following suit. They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a large building located behind the tower. Yang opened the doors and the two of them walked in. Viktor gave a small whistle as he looked around the large interior of the workshop. There was a giant forge placed in the far back with different kinds of machinery located at the sides of the giant room. Weapon parts were spread across the many tables that lingered in the room. Viktor walked in and nodded to himself.

"Yes, this will do nicely." He said with a smug smile as he looked back at Yang. Yang walked up beside him and said.

"What do you plan on doing here?" She asked as Viktor picked up a long barrel and studied it.

"Nothing special, just build some new means to kill people and monster alike." He said as put the barrel back down on the table and looked at Yang.

"Well, have fun. I need to go back to my friends, we need to prepare for today's classes." Yang said. Viktor nodded and Yang turned to leave. Viktor turned back towards the table and started gathering parts.

"Good thing I know guns inside out. Dismantling and cleaning guns were a must know how in the army." Viktor said to himself.

"Indeed, it is quite important to maintain your weapons." He suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him say. He smiled and turned around and indeed saw the familiar figure of the headmaster.

"Ozpin, what brings you here?" He asked the headmaster. Ozpin walked in and looked around.

"I came to see how you are taking in Beacon. Say, how do you find our humble school so far?" Ozpin said.

"Humble? This school is bigger than the Kreml and the red square put together." Viktor said with a smug smile.

"I take it those are some big places." Ozpin said.

"They are quite big indeed." Viktor simply answered.

"Well you have to tell me about them sometime." Ozpin said as he walked up and looked upon the parts that Viktor had gathered so far.

"I see that you are preparing for the test for the day after tomorrow."

"Indeed, one with a death wish run into a battle unprepared." Ozpin nodded to this and looked up at Viktor.

"What do you plan to build?" He asked.

"I have a couple of weapon ideas from my world. I didn´t come up with the designs but I know how the work inside out. Thanks to Miss Rose as well I now know how transforming technology works as well so that gives me even bigger potential to build some serious firepower." Viktor said. Ozpin smiled until a serious expression suddenly came up on his face.

"I heard that there was a commotion in the dining hall not long ago." He said. Viktor tensed up a little.

 _"I had hoped that he wouldn´t bring that up."_ Viktor thought. He sighed and said.

"There was a discussion between me and some of Miss Rose's friends and one of them said something that made me lose my temper. We however made up no less than a half hour ago. I am sorry if I caused some serious damage." Viktor said with a sad expression. Ozpin smiled and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Don´t you worry, we are used to destruction of school property. This is a place where humans with powerful powers come to train after all. Glynda took care of the cracks in the pavement. However the doors to the dining hall needs to be replaced. Hard to fix something when there is nothing left of it." Ozpin said giving a smug smile of his own. Viktor smiled sheepishly and said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was really mad." Ozpin gave a small laugh.

"It is no worries. However, if you are going to work here later it is being taken out of your pay." Ozpin said.

"Fair enough." Viktor simply said while shrugging.

"Well, I should let you get back to your building. Feel free to use any parts here. They are leftovers from other students." Ozpin said as he turned around to leave. Viktor watched the headmaster leave until he turned back to his task at hand.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." He said as he started working on his new weapons.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Yang entered the classroom where professor Port would hold his lecture for the day. She walked in and noticed that her friends where sitting all the way down in the front of the classroom as usual. She walked up to them and noticed that they were talking to each other.

"Hey guys, I´m back." Yang said as her three friends stopped talking and turned towards her.

"Hey Yang, how did it go?" Ruby asked her sister. Yang sat down next to her and said.

"Well it went well actually. I managed to catch up with him and a witnessed something interesting." Yang said.

"And what was that?" Blake asked.

"I saw that Cardin and his team was once again bullying Velvet…" Yang began.

"Ugh, again. Why can´t those people just leave her alone?" Weiss said with a hint of disgust. Blake herself frowned as well. Ever since she revealed to her friends who she was under the bow she was lucky that nothing had changed between them. She couldn´t have asked for better friends. Cardin and his friends however were one of the reasons why she would still hide her heritage from others. One day she hoped that she would built up the courage to show everyone who and what she really was. She noticed that Yang continued telling her story.

"…Until I saw Viktor walking up to them and man did he look pissed off. He then grabbed Cardin around the throat and lifted him up and threatened to kill him unless he left Velvet alone." The other stared in shock at Yang´s words. Blake herself was surprised. She didn´t expect Viktor to be a Faunus sympathizer. Yang gave a small laugh and continued.

"Cardin face was hilarious, he looked like he was going to die of fear right there. Viktor sure made himself look scary. He even managed to sound like something otherworldly when he spoke. He then threw Cardin to the side like a ragdoll and Cardin started to run as fast as he could. Viktor then looked at Cardin´s team and yelled "If you want to fight an animal then fight me"." She said in an attempt to mimic Viktor´s voice and accent. Ruby giggled at Yang's try to impersonate Viktor.

"He then roared like a lion and those guys took off like they were being chased by one." Yang said with a laugh. The others laughed to that image as well. They then looked at team CRDL and indeed noticed Cardin placing a hand on his throat where there where clear signs of damage. Ruby then looked at her sister.

"See Yang, I told you that he was good?" She said with a smile. Yang looked down on her little sister with a smile and said.

"Yeah, I guess you were right all along about him Ruby. I also apologized to him as well after he had dealt with Cardin and his friends. He…" She hesitated to speak for a moment"…accepted it." Yang finished with a nervous grin. Ruby looked up at her sister with a big smile and hugged her. Wiess and Blake however wondered why she hesitated for a second.

"I´m so glad that you two got along." She said as she let her sister go.

"Where is he now?" Ruby then asked.

"He´s currently in the workshop. Said he was going to make some stuff there. Dock he didn´t say what." Yang said. Ruby´s eyes lit up to this.

"Maybe he is building some new awesome weapons. He did ask me before how Dust technology worked. He didn´t even seem to know what dust was" She said with glimmer in her eyes. The others looked at her curiously.

"He didn´t know about Dust technology?" Weiss asked in disbelief. Ruby nodded.

"How can´t he not know of dust technology? Does he live under a rock or something?" She said.

"Maybe they don´t use Dust in his country." Blake suddenly said. The others looked at her.

"Remember what he said. His country is small and has stayed isolated for years. Maybe they use something else there." She finished. The others looked at each.

"Or maybe there is something he isn´t telling us." Weiss said.

"Weiss, not you to." Ruby whined.

"I´m not jumping to conclusions. I just think it's weird that he doesn't know about Dust. And remember, he don´t even have an aura or a semblance yet he was strong enough to take us all down. And he suddenly appeared when there where a reported anomaly in the forest." She said. This caused the other too look once again at each other. Finally Port walked up to his desk and spoke.

"Alright class, settle down." He said and entire classroom became quiet.

"Alright students, we will today discuss the nature of Grim nesting grounds. That reminds me that time…" Port begun and the entire class mentally groaned.

 _"_ _Here we go again."_ Team RWBY thought to themselves as Port continued to tell another one of his stories.

* * *

 _"_ _Been a while since I had to build a weapon myself. Usually I just buy completed weapons and modify them however I like."_

Viktor wiped some sweat of his forehead as he removed pieces of metal from the smelting oven. He cooled them down in cold water and then carried them to the closest workbench. He placed the pieces down on it and started to hammer away. Sparks flew everywhere as he hammered the pieces together.

 _"_ _Need to adjust the metal."_ He thought as he used his own strength to bend the metal in its place fully. He gathered some gears and springs from a nearby workbench and gathered them in place.

 _"_ _Thanks to Ruby, I have now an insight on how the transforming technology works."_ He then picked up a wooden grip and stock and started to screw them in place. When he was finished he looked down on the weapon and smiled.

 _"_ _Almost finished. Just need to fix the mags and the ammunition itself."_ He placed some more parts into their places and frowned a little.

 _"_ _Need to strengthen the handle as well. Don´t want it breaking of in the middle of a battle. It should then be ready to go. Good things that there where so many weapon parts laying around."_ He thought as he gathered some more parts and continued working. He then looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost lunch time.

"I should probably get some food. I can continue on later." He said to himself as he put the parts down and exited the workshop. He entered the courtyard again and looked around.

"Now where was the dining hall again?" He asked no one in particular. He noticed that there were no students around to ask. He frowned as he looked around for someone to ask. He turned a corner and almost ran into a familiar face.

"Good morning Mr. Kirillov." Glynda said as she simply passed him. Viktor turned around and said.

"Excuse me, Ms. Goodwitch." Viktor yelled out. Glynda stopped and looked at him.

"How about that. You know how to be formal." She said in a cold tone. Viktor walked up to Glynda and said.

"I´m full of surprises. Listen, could you help me find the dining hall. I´m kind of lost…again." Viktor said with a sheepish smile. Glynda gave a small frown and said.

"Of course, follow me." She said as she walked of. Viktor followed next to her as the two of them made their way through the school. An awkward silence filled the air as none of them said a word. Finally Viktor spoke up.

"I have the feeling that you don´t like me." He said. Glynda simply stayed quiet. Viktor chuckled to himself and said.

"I thought so. I have that effect on some people. What is it that you don´t like? My attitude? My humor?" He asked and saw no reaction from Glynda.

"Not that, was it because I beat up a couple of your students or that I destroyed school property...or both?" Still no reaction. Viktor frowned a little before a thought crossed his mind. He stopped and said.

"Is it because I mentioned I was ex-military?" He said with a deadpan expression and a smug smile. The caused a reaction from Glynda. She stopped as well and turned around to look at him.

"What?" She asked confused.

"It´s just that ever since I gave you guys my military title you have shown nothing but distrust towards me. And by judging from your reaction I guess I hit the spot." He said with a grin.

"I have nothing against that you were in the military. That would be preposterous." She said trying to keep up a straight tone but Viktor could hear the cracks in it. Viktor grin disappeared and was replaced by a serious look.

"Don´t lie to me. Too many have done that to me over the years so I can spot a lie easily." He walked up to Glynda and looked into her eyes.

"If you have anything to say, than say it!" He was literally spitting the last words out. Glynda glared into his eyes and he glared into hers. They stood still for what felt like hours before Glynda spoke up.

"You want to know, fine. Militaries are nothing more than a force of destruction. All that countries do with their military forces is just threatening each other. With huntsmen and huntresses, peace can be assured without the need for meaningless bloodshed and conflict. Military forces is just a relic from a more barbaric era when humanity fought one another. First general Ironwood takes pride in it and now you." Glynda said. Viktor continued to glare into her eyes before saying.

"That makes two of us." He said as the smug smile came back. Glynda´s glare turned into a confused one.

"Do you think that I joined the military voluntarily, Njet. I was drafted, forced against my will to join the military. My country was in a war and it needed soldiers. You are right, militaries represent war and conflict but my world don´t have the luxury of huntsmen and huntresses to protect it so we have to make do." He said. Both their stares didn´t go away.

"I have seen the horror what soldiers can do firsthand, looting, destruction and death. However I have also seen the beauty that trained soldiers can do. Sacrificing themselves to protect civilians. Soldiers facing forces driven by hate but stand their ground. Sending relief to those who need it. Volunteers that help those in need. I have gained friends in armies the world over, some who I am ready to die for. So here is what I'm saying. The leaders do not represent the soldier itself. I have seen what I considered to be my brothers die because of the incompetence of the generals and military leaders. So don´t talk to me about taking pride in something like that. I honor my time in the military cause it is thanks to it I have the strength to carry on with my mission but I know I can do a lot more good when I´m not chained to the chain of command." Viktor said to a stunned Glynda. Glynda simply stood there in silence and Viktor saw that he had gotten his point across. His smug smile then returned.

"You mentioned a "General Ironwood". Going by your dislike in military forces I guess he haven´t done the best job in representing them." Viktor asked. Glynda shook herself out of her trance and looked at Viktor. She then smiled a smug smile back at him.

"You could say that." She said.

"He is trying to show off his country´s military power with his fleet of airships and companies of soldiers to try to scare our enemies into submission but that is not case. It's more like he and his fellow military leaders are is…" She stopped as she tried to find the right words.

"…measuring dicks with each other by showing of their military forces." Viktor deadpanned. Glynda thought for it for a moment.

"Yeah pretty much." She said with a smug smile. Viktor chuckled a little and said.

"So it is the same here as well. Guess things never change." Viktor said with a sad smile while giving a small laugh. Glynda smiled back and laugh a little as well.

"Shall we continue towards the dining hall?" She asked. Viktor gave a small nod and said.

"Lead the way." He said and once again they were on their way towards the dining hall.

* * *

"That lesson lasted forever." Ruby said in frustration when they were earshot away from Ports classroom. Her friends nodded in agreement as they walked towards their room. They had recess for the moment but in the afternoon they would attend professor Ooblecks class. They decided to take a break for a moment before heading off to the dining hall for lunch. They walked in and lay down on their beds and each of them gave a loud sigh.

"No disrespect to professor Port but he need to understand the difference between class and storytelling." Yang said.

"He is trying to prepare us for the Vytal festival that is within a week by telling us what is important to think about." Blake´s muffled voice said into her pillow. The mention of the festival immediately lifted their spirits. Ruby was the first to say something.

"It is going to be so fun. I can´t wait to see all the weapons that other huntsmen and huntresses uses." She said with a big grin. The others simply rolled their eyes while smiling at Ruby´s love for weapons.

"I can´t wait to use my training for the fullest." Weiss said with a sense of pride.

"I like to meet other cultures." Blake said with a smile.

"I can´t wait to punch something." Yang said as she punched the air above her as she continued to lay down on her bed. The others laughed a little at Yang´s motivation and stood up from their beds.

"Should we get some food?" Ruby asked and the others nodded. They exited their room at the same time a certain other team exited their room opposite of team RWBYs.

"Hey guys." Nora said in a cherry voice as she greeted her friends. The rest of team JNPR exited their room and greeted their friends as well.

"Hey guys." Jaune said.

"Are you going to get some food as well?" He asked team RWBY. They nodded.

"Shall we go together?" Pyrrha asked while she stood next to Jaune. Team RWBY nodded and the two teams made their way to the dining hall. They talked about random stuff when halfway there Pyrrha spoke up.

"I heard that there were some commotion a couple of days ago and you guys were sent to the infirmary. What happened?" Pyrrha asked team RWBY in a concern tone. RWBY stopped dead in their tracks and shifted uncomfortable at the question.

"Well, there was a misunderstanding. We can tell you more in the dining hall." Ruby said. Team JNPR looked at each other but nodded and they continued. They finally reached the dining hall and each member of each team took their preferred food. They walked through the masses of tables looking for an empty one when they saw Glynda sitting at a table and a familiar form of Viktor sitting opposite of her. They noticed an empty plate in front of Glynda and a half eaten in front of Viktor. They saw that Glynda was giggling lightly which was an unknown concept for them. She always seemed so serious and here she was giggling like a little girl. They finally came close enough to hear what the two were talking about.

"…so the general walks up to me and my friends and started barking out words in such rage that it comes out as an unintelligent blabber. Suddenly the prime minister comes up and gives me and my friends a full pardon right there. The general then turned his rage to the prime minister yelling things about "They broke military law" or "They humiliated me" and such. The prime minister pulled him close and whispered into his ear loud enough for me to hear "These mercs just saved London and all of its citizens on live television. Who the fuck do you think that the public will turn to if we try to arrest them". He then turned around to the masses of reporters and started answering questions as good as he could. The general then glared at me and my friends and we simply flipped him of." Viktor said as he erupted in laughter. Glynda once again chuckled lightly until she noticed that they had company. Viktor noticed Glynda´s change in expression and turned around and smiled at the new group.

"Ah, Privjet my friends. Please sit down. There is enough room for everyone." Viktor told the two teams as they sat down at the table.

"I should probably head back to work. I need to prepare for the day after tomorrow after all. Everything needs to be ready by then. See you around Mr. Kirillov." Glynda said as she stood up with a smile.

"Please, as I said in Ozpin´s office Ms. Goodwitch. Call me Viktor." Viktor said with a smile as well. Glynda nodded as she started to walk away. Viktor followed her with his eyes until she was gone from his sight. He then turned towards team RWBY and JNPR. He eyed team JNPR with a curious look.

"I believe we haven´t met before. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Viktor Kirillov." He said as he extended his arm across the table towards team JNPR. Almost immediately Nora grabbed it and started to shake it with such speed that it took Viktor by surprise.

"Hello there, my name is Nora Valkyrie and it is nice to meet a new face." She said with a big grin. Viktor gathered himself and smiled back.

"You got energy, I like that." He said as he looked at the others.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, It is nice to meet you." Pyrrha said as she gave a small respectful nod to towards him. Viktor nodded back with a smile and turned to the last two in the group.

"My name is Lie Ren, also a pleasure to meet you." Ren said as he also gave a small nod.

 _"_ _Another one with a Chinese name. That can´t be a coincidence."_ Viktor thought as he gave a small nod back. He then turned to the last one to present itself.

"And what is your name miss?" Viktor asked the last one. This caused all at the table to giggle and chuckle while Yang and Nora burst into laughter. This also caused the blonde haired teen to turn red in embarrassment. Viktor looked around in confusion at them.

"What?" He asked clueless.

"I´m a boy." The blonde teen said in a meek voice. Viktor blinked a few times in surprise before saying.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. This only caused everyone else at the table to laugh even harder. Viktor saw on the teens face that he was serious.

"My god, what have you done to yourself boy. With that hair and those meek muscles anyone can mistake you for a girl. Ren over here may have long hair but at least he got the body to prove that he is the other gender." Viktor said which only caused the blonde teen to become redder in embarrassment.

"True that." Nora said between laughs. Now Viktor joined in at chuckling a little before saying.

"I´m sorry, I guess I owe you an apology. What is your name young man?" Viktor asked. The blonde teens red face toned down a little.

"My name is Jaune Arc and I am the leader of this group" He introduced himself as. Viktor once again looked at him in surprise before saying.

"Okay, seriously. Are you sure you´re not a girl cause that's defiantly a girl's name?" He said. Once again the table erupted into laugher and Jaune´s face became red again.

"Can we please just drop this conversation?" Jaune pleaded.

"Sure sure." Viktor said between chuckles.

"A tip however, grow a beard." Viktor said as he stroke his own goatee. Pyrrha imagined to herself how Jaune would look like with a beard like Viktor´s and gave a small blush. She now hoped that he would take his advice. The laughter calmed down around the table as the students started to dig in on their meal. Nora dug in on her mountain of pancakes while Viktor stared.

"Where does she get all of those pancakes? I didn´t see any pancakes on the menu." Viktor whispered into ruby´s ear. She stopped eating and answered.

"Ren makes them for her. She eats it almost every day." Ruby responded. Viktor stared down at her and then at Nora and then back at her.

"Pancakes" Ruby nodded.

"The same amount." Another nod.

"Every day." A final nod. Viktor stared down at her and then whispered.

"That can´t be very healthy." Viktor said as he turned back towards his food.

"Hey, pancakes are the best food source there is." Nora said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Nora, chew your food before talking." Ren said to his friend. Nora swallowed the ungodly amount of food in her mouth with one gulp and looked at Viktor.

"Pancakes are life itself. They are heavenly good. Don´t you dare say anything otherwise." She said as she moved her face inches away from Viktor's and glared into his eyes. Viktor looked at her in surprise at it seemed like her eyes poked out of her head towards him.

 _"_ _How the…how does she do that?"_ Viktor thought to himself in disbelief. The others at the table chuckled at Viktor´s expression. Viktor then decided to go on the offensive and glared back. This caused Nora to jump back with a yelp as Viktor glared into her eyes with both a playful but serious look on his face.

"Don´t ever get into a glaring contest with me little one. I never lose them." He said with a smirk as he continued to glare at her. Nora shrunk down into her seat again and quietly continued to eat her pancakes in silence. The others simply stared in shock that Nora had been brought down just by Viktor´s glare. Viktor finished of the last of his food with a smile and stood up and picked up his plate.

"Well, I need to get back to the workshop. I need to finish what I started." He said as he turned to walk away.

"What are you building?" He could hear Ruby ask. He turned around again and saw that she looked up at him with gleaming eyes.

"Just some weapons and explosives. I´m going to need them in a few days." Viktor said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why will you need them?" Blake asked. Viktor looked at her and said.

"I guess is should tell you. Ozpin have asked me to become a new combat instructor here on beacon but since I aren't a huntsman I need to go through an initiation test first." Viktor said. Team RWBY looked at him with their mouths open.

"You are going to be a teacher here?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Combat instructor, not teacher. Teachers teach you things. My job is going to be to break your bones and then snap them back into place, making sure that you are stronger and faster after that experience. I will continue doing that until you can do that yourself without feeling anything." Viktor said with a sinister smile. This caused all of the teens at the table to tense up and looked at each other with fear filled looks on their faces.

"Sure, It´s been a while since I trained recruits in the Russian army but I´m sure I still got it. Don´t worry, no one have died during my watch. However most were sent to the hospital." Viktor said with a evil grin as the students at the table gulped loudly.

"And I´ll start with you." Viktor said as he pointed at Jaune, still wearing his sinister smile.

"What, why me?" Jaune asked while wearing a terrified expression.

"I think we both know the answer to that miss." Viktor said before walking of laughing. Jaune simply slammed his head into the table and sighed heavily.

"He´s brutal isn´t he?" Jaune asked, still having his face down on the table.

"Oh yeah." Yang simply said as she remembered how Viktor pummeled her into the ground in the forest and how he threatened Cardin and his team. Blake and Weiss nodded as they as well was on the receiving end of Viktor´s rage. Ruby however had another idea of Viktor.

"He´s not that bad. He probably was just joking around." She said as she tried to cheer up her friends.

"No I was not!" They could hear Viktor yell as he continued with his evil laughter sending chills down all of their spines. Others in the dining hall as well moved away as the giant Russian walked through laughing and they as well showed fear on their faces.

* * *

"Oh, they are easy to mess with." Viktor said to himself as he chuckled. Sure he was going to train them but not like he trained his fellow Spetsnaz. While they were going to be the protectors of their world they were still children. He was going to go a little easy on them but not too much. He had exit the dining hall and was heading back towards the workshop. He still had a weapon to finish. He continued walking until he heard a familiar voice speak up behind him.

"Was it necessary to scare the students like that" He could hear as a quiet slurp followed. Viktor smiled and turned around.

"Come on, I wasn´t going to pass up on a opportunity like that." Viktor said as Ozpin came into view. Ozpin walked up to Viktor and looked up on him.

"I heard your description of your training back there. I´m not quite sure I agree with it." Ozpin said as he gave Viktor a small grin. Viktor shrugged his shoulders and said.

"Don´t worry. While I have experience in training conscripts these people are still children. I will go easy on them in the beginning." Viktor reassured. Ozpin nodded and the two of them walked in sync towards the workshop. Ozpin then spoke up.

"If I may ask Viktor?" Ozpin begun and Viktor looked at him.

"I am a little bit curious about your world. From what you have told me Grim doesn't exist. I have played with the thought of how humanity would live if we got rid of the Grim but it have all been speculations. You can tell me more accurately of how such a scenario would look like. So tell me, how is your world?" Ozpin asked. Viktor sighed and said.

"It´s a hellhole." Was all Viktor said. Ozpin blinked and said.

"Pardon?" He said.

"You heard me. My world is not in the best of shapes you could say." Viktor began as Ozpin continued listening.

"Terrorist attacks, political dispute, dwindling resources, corruption, public outrage, pollution, hostilities between nations and much more. From what I have heard about this world it is a paradise in comparison to mine. Your world have a common enemy, the Grim. A common enemy unites people against it and as long as the Grim is around your world will know peace. However, without a common enemy people will be divided. That is the case of my world. I was born in the country of Russia, one of many nations of my world." Viktor said.

"How many countries does your world have?" Ozpin asked as he took another sip from his coffee.

"196." Viktor responded which caused Ozpin to almost spit out his coffee in surprise.

"196?" Ozpin asked in disbelief. Viktor only shrugged his shoulders.

"Give or take a few." He said.

"How many live in your world!?" Ozpin asked

"Seven billion." Once again Ozpin almost choked on his words.

"Seven billion people!?" Ozpin asked in disbelief again.

"Give or take a few." Viktor said again with a smug smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"How many live in this world?" Viktor asked.

"Around one hundred millions." Ozpin said.

"Only that many. Almost as much as my country has in its population." Viktor said.

"How many live in your country?" Ozpin asked.

"Around 140 million. Most of the population lives however in the European part of Russia and only around fifteen percent live in the Asian part." Viktor said as Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the weird names. Viktor noticed this and added.

"Europe and Asia as two continents from my world and my country is so big that its landmass covers the majority of the two of them.

"How big are we talking?" Ozpin asked curious.

"Around 17,000,000 square kilometers." Viktor said. Once again Ozpins eyes widened in surprise.

"That…that is pretty big." He finally said.

"Indeed. Russia currently have the top spot when it comes to landmass in my world. The country that has the second largest landmass is Canada with its 9,900,000 square kilometers. Third place has been a debate for a long time between the United States and the People´s Republic of China. Even though the Chinese mainland is clearly bigger than the United States, the Americans argue that their province of Alaska should be counted to." Viktor trailed of as Ozpin was listening to every word. Viktor then stopped talking and looked at Ozpin.

"Which country has the largest landmass in this world?" Viktor asked.

"That would be Vale, the country that you are currently in. we however haven´t been able to spread the country's borders so far because of the frequent attacks from the Grim. The last time we tried to expand it ended with the deaths of thousand and one of the largest ruins in the world." Ozpin said as he gave a sad sigh. He continued.

"With the landmass we have in our possession counted with the habitable areas, Vale covers only about 800,000 square kilometers." Ozpin said.

"That is still pretty impressive. This country is still bigger that over a hundred countries back home." Viktor said with a smile. Viktor then reached for his phone and pulled it out from his pocket.

"I can show you some pictures of my world if you want." Viktor said and Ozpin looked at him.

"That would be interesting." He said as Viktor unlocked his phone. He noticed that the energy bar was reaching its critical point.

 _"_ _Need to recharge it soon."_ Viktor thought as he opened up the photo album. He scrolled through his photo library until he finally reached the collection he wanted. It was named "landmarks" and opened it up. The first picture he chose was one of a large red building with cone like towers with strange round forms on the roofs. Ozpin admired the structure of the building and find it to be quite beautiful.

"This is the Cathedral of St. Vasily the Blessed or more commonly known as St. Vasily Cathedral. It is so well known around my world it has literally become the icon of Russian culture. It is located in the Red square in the capital of Moscow. You can see the wall of the Kreml to the left of it." Viktor explained.

"The Cathedral have been there since 1561 which is almost four hundred and fifty years ago." Viktor said as he then changed the picture. This one was of a large statue standing in the harbor of a large city that could be seen in the background.

"This is the Statue of Liberty located in the American city of New York. The statue was a gift from the country of France to the United States during the late 1800s and is indeed an impressive landmark" Ozpin nodded and once again found the architecture to be impressive. Viktor then swiped to another picture and this one was of a long wall that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"This is the Great Wall of China. It is the longest standing structure in the world and has a length of 21,196 kilometers and it is thousands of years old." Viktor said.

"It reminds me of the old walls that mankind built to keep out the Grim in the past." Ozpin said as he looked closer to the picture. They finally reached the workshop and Viktor put his phone away.

"I should probably let you get back to your preparations Viktor. You could make a presentation one day about your world Viktor. I think most students would find it really interesting." Ozpin said.

"Maybe but I think I will tell them when the time is right. I don´t know how many would believe me if I said that I was from another world. I was lucky that you and Glynda chose to believe me." Viktor said. Ozpin smiled and said.

"Well, whenever you are ready I will be there to back you up to make sure that they don´t think it's a joke." Ozpin said.

"Spasibo. Well, I should get back to work. Thank you for the talk." Viktor said as he gave a small nod to Ozpin.

"And thank you for not promising to hurt my students to bad when you train them." Ozpin said with a smug smile as he turned to walk away. Viktor laughed and entered the workshop to finish his new weapon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Viktor entered the workshop once again he looked at his phone and frowned.

"To bad I didn´t have a charger on me. How am I going to charge this phone? It's not like they are going to have a charger that fits a phone from another reality." He said to himself as he looked around. He noticed an input in the wall and walked up to it. He sat down on one knee and inspected it closer.

"Maybe I can make a makeshift charger that fits the electric inputs of this world." He said as he then walked over to one of the storage units of the workshop. He checked the contents of the boxes for required materials to make one simple makeshift charger. He noticed some copper wires and some rubber lining and some other components and smiled.

"Da, this will work." He said as he picked them up and walked over to one of the tables. He started putting them together and after about a half hour he had made a simple makeshift charger. He walked pack into the input and plugged the charger into the phone.

"Hope this works." He said as he plugged the charger into the wall. He noticed that the phone started to load and he smile to himself.

"Yes!" He said to himself until he noticed that the charge meter of the phone was rising at an alarming rate. It was at ten percent and now it was already at eighty. When it reached a hundred the phone suddenly started to feel very warm in his grasp and his eyes widened. He pulled out the charger and the phone started to cool down.

"Okay, it needs some work but now I have a way to charge the phone when necessary, and it only takes a few seconds." Viktor said with a smug smile.

"What kind of electricity do they use here? That was more powerful that I thought." He said as he put the phone away. He then remembered what Ruby had mentioned earlier.

"Oh yeah, Dust. She mentioned that they use it for power. Now I know how strong it is.

Hours later the final class of the day had finally ended and team RWBY gave a loud sigh as the fast paced lecture of professor Oobleck came to an end. The four huntresses in training exit the classroom and started to make their way through the corridors of the school.

* * *

"Another one of Ooblecks classes we barely made it through without collapsing. That guy really need to slow down." Yang said as she rubbed her temple with her hands. Weiss and Blake nodded to her remark. They then noticed that Ruby was heading in a different direction than they were.

"He sis, where are you going?" Yang asked Ruby as said girl stopped and turned around towards her friends.

"I thought about checking on Viktor in the workshop. I wanted to see what kind of weapon he was building on." She said with a smile. The other looked at each other before Yang spoke up.

"You know what, I´m also a little bit curious as well on what Viktor is building." She said as she walked up beside her sister.

"You guys coming?" She asked the remaining two of team RWBY. Blake and Weiss looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the two sisters heading towards the workshop. They exit the main building and made their way through the main yard of the school.

"What do you guys this he is working on? I bet it is something huge and destructive." Ruby said as she fantasized about what kind of weapon Viktor could be working on. She had ideas about multi barreled missile launchers and gatling guns as her eyes started to shimmer.

"In the way he fought in the forest I reckon that it is something of a heavy hitter, like a hammer or maybe even a wrecking ball." She said as she imagined Viktor swinging around a wrecking ball with ease. She chuckled at the image but did agree that it would be awesome.

"I hope is not anything like that? I hope that he takes the time to think of something less brutish and more honorable." Weiss said as she couldn't help but imagine a giant shiny sword that Viktor held with one hand and for some reason he had long shining hair and was standing on a mountain. Weiss blushed at the image and hoped that no one saw that. Blake herself wasn´t that interested in weapons like her friends however she did like pistols. She did see Viktor´s handgun and did indeed find it to be interesting looking. She kind of hoped that Viktor would make something like that but she knew it was not likely since he already had one. They finally arrived at the workshop and entered through the doors. They heard the rhythmic sound of a hammer hitting metal and made their way through the workshop towards the source of the sound. They soon saw Viktor standing at his workshop table hammering, sparks flying everywhere each time the hammer hit. They were about to speak up until Viktor said.

"Finally, it is done." As he put the work hammer away. The four girls then noticed that Viktor picked up something heavy from the table. They could then see the head of a large hammer stick out from Viktor´s left.

"Told you, hammer." Yang whispered to her friends with a grin. Her friends just rolled their eyes. They then gave a quiet gasp as the head of the hammer then suddenly started to glow a light blue glow and they could hear Viktor chuckle to himself.

"Kinetic strike module seems to be working, but real testing is required." Viktor said as he checked closer to the hammer. He then turned around and noticed the presence of the four girls.

"Oh, hello there my friends. I didn´t notice that you were here." He said as he rested his hammer on his shoulder. The girls now got a better look at the hammer as they took in the details. It was black in color and a wooden brown on its haft. The haft was as long as Ruby was tall and was coated both in wood and metal. The head had a rectangular shape and on the back of the head was what looked like a blade. The hammer looked like it weight a ton but Viktor carried it without any problems. The same blue glow they saw earlier still surrounded the head of the hammer and gave it a ghostly look. Ruby was the first one to speak.

"It looks awesome." She said with glee as she rushed up to Viktor to get a closer look at the hammer. Viktor gave a small chuckle at Ruby´s reaction as she know started to jump around Viktor with insane speed while trying to reach the hammer.

"Can I look, can I look," She repeated as she reached for it. Viktor couldn´t help but think she looked adorable as she tried to reach for it. It was like he was dangling some sweets before a child…now when he come to think of it Ruby was only a child and this was her kind of sweets.

"Sure, here you go." Viktor said as with one hand he handed it over to Ruby. She instantly grabbed it from his hand…only for it to hit the floor with a clang as she still held it. She now saw that it didn´t only looked like it weight a ton, it really weighted a ton. Ruby tried to lift the hammer up from the floor but to no avail. She finally gave up and Viktor gave a small laugh while her friends giggled at her expanse. Viktor reached down for the hammer and lifted it up with now effort.

"It appears that you are not worthy to carry this hammer." Viktor said as he laughed at his joke. This caused the girls to look at him in confusion as he stopped laughing and noticed that their looks.

"I´ll explain later." He said as he once again rested the hammer on his shoulder. Yang walked up to Viktor and gave a small impressive whistle.

"I like the look of it. Very nice craftsmanship." She said as she referred to the hammer.

"Spasibo. I am very proud of how it turned out." Viktor said as he smiled at her compliment. Weiss and Blake walked up to the three of them.

"What is its other form?" Ruby asked as she wondered what kind of weapon it could turn into.

"Oh, I´m glad you asked." Viktor said as he pressed a button on the haft and the hammer started to shift in its appearance. The head of the hammer shrunk down towards where Viktor was holding and started to shift outwards to the sides. A wooden stock soon came into form as a long barrel formed in the front of the newly formed gun. Soon the transformation was complete and Viktor now held in his hands a newly created machinegun. The machinegun and a look like a futuristic rifle with a cone formed muzzle in the front. The barrel was inside a rectangular shaped cover with holes in the sides for cooling. On the side was a small round magazine located. The girls looked in wonder at the weapon as Viktor stood there with a huge grin on his face. He then started to say things in a language they haven´t heard earlier.

"Fräuleins, say Guten Tag to the Maschinengewehr Zweiundvierzig or MG42 for short." Viktor said while still wearing his grin on his face. The four girls looked over the weapon and all of them thought that it looked exotic and deadly. Viktor then started a short presentation of the weapon.

"The MG42 is a general purpose machine gun designed by Werner Gruner and entered service over eighty years ago and is still used till this day. One of the most effective weapons ever created. It has a fire rate of 1.200 rounds per minute and can hit and kill targets up to 2000 meters away and can hit as far away as 4700 meters. The muzzle velocity is around 740 meters per second." Viktor explained as Ruby´s eyes were glued to the weapon and she looked like she was about to drool, Viktor continued.

"It uses the powerful 7.92x57mm Mauser rifle round for ammunition and can either use a magazine or an ammo belt mounted on the side. You can either simply use the iron sight already on the weapon or mount a telescope sight for increased accuracy. " Viktor finished as the girls looked in wonder at the weapon. He rested the gun on his right shoulder and said.

"So, what do you girls think?" He asked as Ruby once again ran up to Viktor with insane speed and a big grin on her face.

"It looks awesome! Can I try it? Please please PLEASE!" She pleaded as she was wearing the biggest smile she could muster. Viktor smiled down at her and said.

"I would love to let you try it Ruby but unfortunately I haven´t made the ammunition yet. I will probably spend the entire next day creating it so I don´t have much time to test it. I also need to make a couple of more adjustments on it as well." He said. Ruby seemed to deflate a little and hung her head and said.

"Oh, I understand." She said with a disappointed smile. Viktor noticed this and said.

"However when I have finished my test I will gladly allow you to try it out." Viktor said which made Ruby smile.

"That will be great." She said as she looked like she was going to explode in anticipation.

"What does the name mean?" Blake spoke up for the first time in a while. Viktor turned towards her and said.

"It means Machinegun forty two in the German language. It is one of the languages that I told you about earlier that your name meant something in." Viktor said with a grin as he looked at Wiess. She noticed this and said.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

"Oh I can tell you Miss Snow." Viktor said.

"It's SNCHEE." Weiss corrected with a frown on her face.

"That is what I said, Snow." Viktor said again.

"Stop it." Weiss said in a furious tone. The others started to chuckle lightly at Weiss reaction and her face started to turn a little red in embarrassment.

"Stop what? I am simply calling you by your name." Viktor said faking innocence.

"No you´re not. You are calling me Snow." Weiss said furious.

"That is what your name means in the German language." Viktor suddenly said with a grin. This caused Weiss frown to be replaced with a confused one.

"What?" Was all she said as her friends and stopped laughing and looked at him in confusion as well.

"Were I come from there is more than one language. I speak mostly Russian but there is also languages like German, Chinese, and French and so on. You three." He said as he pointed at Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Each of your name means something in these languages. Your name Wiess." He said as he pointed at the white haired woman.

"You name literally mean white snow or snow white in German." Viktor said.

"What?" Weiss said in disbelief. Yang started to chuckle as she then looked at Weiss.

"So we have been close when we have been calling you ice princess all this time Miss Snow." Yang said with a grin. Weiss gave her a death glare before giving Viktor one as well.

"That just sounds like the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Those that came up with that are just stupid." Wiess said with a huff. Suddenly Viktor stomped over to her and glared right into her eyes as she shrunk away at that sudden action.

"Care to repeat that." Viktor said with a tone in his voice that suggested that he was not happy with her choice of words.

"What?" She asked terrified.

"My grandfather was German. I myself is one fourth German. Insulting them and you insult me. So, care to repeat that." Viktor said with a sinister smile. Weiss shook her head as her friends once again gave a small chuckle. Viktor then turned his sinister smile into a soft one as he said.

"Don´t be so ashamed. So what your name means snow in German. It still a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Viktor said as backed up from Weiss. Said girl then blushed at that remark before gaining her posture. Viktor the looked at Yang next to Weiss.

"Your name however I'm a little confused over." Viktor said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yang said as she raised an eyebrow.

"My Chinese is a little rusty but I think it means either "Little light dragon" or "Small dragon of the sunshine". I can´t really figure out which one." Viktor said with a frown. Yang gave a laugh and said.

"I don´t think I quite agree on the small part." She said as she showed of her assets. Her teammates simply groaned and Ruby gave a small giggle. Viktor simply looked away with a frown on his face.

"Could you please stop doing that." He said. Yang stopped and laughed at Viktor´s reaction.

"But I can agree on the dragon part. That is cool." Yang said with a grin. Viktor finally turn to look back at her and said.

"Glad you like it." He said as he turned to the final member of the team.

"You Miss Belladonna. Your name is actually two languages." He said as Blake looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He continued.

"Your first name is actually in old English and means Black." He said as Blake looked at him.

"It fits with how she dress and with her hair." Yang said in a teasing tone. Blake gave her a small glare before looking back at Viktor.

"Your last name is in the language of French and literally means beautiful lady. And I say it fits perfectly." Viktor said with a smile. Blake blushed at this and looked away from Viktor while he gave a small hearty laugh. He stepped back and looked the three girls over

"That is what your three names means in these languages. As you asked for yesterday." Viktor said. He then looked at Ruby who stood at the side.

"No need to explain your name miss Gem Flower." He said with a grin while Ruby crossed her arms and gave a cute huff. Her friends gave a small chuckle at that.

"There is quite a lot of languages where you are from." Blake said. Viktor simply shrugged his shoulders and said.

"Well when people live as divided as where I'm from there is bound to be changes in language." He said. Viktor´s expression then turned to a frown as he looked down on Blake.

"Blake, can I ask you something?" He said as Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Do you own a cat?" Blake was taken back by this question as was her team.

"W-what do you mean with that?" She asked in a shocked tone at the question.

"Well it is just that you smell of cat." He said as team RWY gave him a confused look while Blake inside was panicking. Viktor simply taped on his nose and said.

"Enhanced senses. One of the perks of being me. It is just that ever since we first meet you smell a little bit like a cat. It could just be that you own a cat. I know how difficult it is to remove their smell from ones clothes. I just wanted to make sure" Viktor said. Blake´s mind was racing back and forth in worry as Yang stepped in.

"She sure does. Blake here is a real cat person and she owns a big one back home. It likes to rest on her clothes and snuggle with her hence why she smells like one." Yang said with a grin as she put an arm around Blake´s shoulder. Ruby and Wiess nodded as Blake looked at them with a hidden small smile. Viktor looked at them back and forth before saying.

"Okay, that was all I wanted to know. I should probably get back to work. It was nice of you for stopping by." Viktor said.

"Okay, we see you later." Ruby said with a smile as her team nodded. Team RWBY turned to leave and exited the building. When they had reached the outside Blake finally released her hidden panic.

"He could smell that I was a Faunus." She said in a panicked tone.

"No, he could only smell the cat part. I´m sure he honestly thought that you owned a cat." Yang reassured her friend as Ruby and Weiss nodded. Blake looked at her friends and sighed.

"I hope that you are right. I don´t want more people to know what I really am, not yet." She said as her friends suddenly enveloped her in a hug. She smiled and hugged back. Unknown to them however another set of ears had listened in on their conversation.

 _"_ _I knew it."_ Viktor thought with a grin as he removed his ear from the front door of the workshop as he heard the four girls leave.

 _"_ _Enhanced senses also mean enhanced hearing. Seems like they never thought of that"_ He walked back to the table where his weapon was located.

 _"_ _I understand completely why she would hide it however. Humans can be such bigots at most times, I should know."_ He started to hammer away to make the adjustments he intended to make.

 _"_ _I guess she will tell me when she wants to. I´m fine with that. People deserves their secrets…says the man who just listened in on their conversation damn."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"No no no you bloody idiot. You kill us all if you put it there!" Joakim yelled in terror as Hannes retreated his arm from the machine. Hannes then looked at Joakim with annoyed look on his face.

"I thought you said to put it here." Hannes said as he held the power coil in his hands.

"I said to put it on the opposite side of this place on the machine. This side already got a power coil. If there isn´t a stable amount of power on both sides of the machine it can explode and believe me, it won't be pretty." Joakim said with a serious looked while Hannes gave a loud gulp.

"Duly noted." Hannes said as he walked to the other side of the machine. Joakim sighed and went back to work on the machine until he heard a voice outside of the lab. The voice got louder until it was just outside the door. The door opened and Sebastian walked in speaking in a phone.

"I assure you that we are doing our best in finding him. You have nothing to worry about. Viktor can take care of himself, you know that." Sebastian said only for him to retract the phone from his ear as the individual on the other side of the line started to yell. After the person was done yelling Sebastian put the phone back at his ear.

"I promise to keep you updated, you have my word." Sebastian said as he looked at his friends with fear in his eyes.

"I must go now, they need my help fixing the portal. You want him to come back don´t you? I must go, bye." Sebastian said as he finished the call and gave a long, exhausted sigh.

"Who was that?" Hannes said as he looked out from the back of the machine with a raised eyebrow.

"Katsumi." Was all Sebastian said with a worried smile.

"Viktor sister?" Joakim said with a hint of fear in his voice. Sebastian only nodded and walked up to Joakim.

"Indeed, and I was to deliver a message from her to you Joakim. It goes and I quote "If you can´t bring my brother back alive and sound Joakim I will rip of your balls and feed them to you personally"." Sebastian said as Joakim widened his eyes in terror while Hannes chuckled quietly to himself.

"Coming from her that´s not a threat, that´s a promise." Hannes said with a grin.

"Si, remember that guy from China, poor bastard didn´t know what awaited him." Sebastian said also wearing a grin. Joakim didn´t hesitate to run back to the machine and started working on hit with alarming rate. Hannes and Sebastian only stood there staring as Joakim worked on the machine.

"What the feck are you blokes just standing around there for? Get to work already." Joakim said in an alarmed tone as he continued fixing the machine. Hannes and Sebastian looked at each before looking back at him before shrugging their shoulders and walked up to the machine. Each of them picked up their respective tool and started working on the machine as well.

* * *

The alarm clock rang as Viktor stirred in his bed. He opened his eyes as small traces of sunlight hit him. He rose up from his bed and stretch his arms. He stood up from the bed and walked first into the bathroom connected to his room. After a few minutes in there he stepped out with a towel around his waist as he walked up to where he had left his clothes the other day. To his surprise however they were all nicely folded and was all repaired and cleaned. He raised is eyebrows in surprise and wondered how that had happened. He then noticed a note on the clothes. He picked it up and read it.

 _"_ _Your clothes seemed like they needed washing and repairing. I took care it for you this time but I expect you to do it yourself next time. Sincerely, Glynda Goodwitch."_ He read in his mind as he smiled smugly to himself.

"So she can be nice after all." He said as he put his clothes on. He put on his urban camo pants and his black t-shirt but left his tactical vest and Spetsnaz beret behind.

"Won´t need those until tomorrow." He said to himself. He put on his boots that stood at the door and stepped out of his room. He looked down on his wristwatch to see the time.

 _"_ _05:36, perfect. A morning run is in order before breakfast."_ He thought as he walked through the halls. Today was Saturday so all the students had no classes today which meant breakfast would also be later than usual. He could hear the multitude of students snore inside of their dorms as he chuckled quietly to himself.

 _"_ _Just like boot camp."_ He thought as he exited the hallway. He soon found himself outside of the building and started to run through the academy grounds. While running Viktor was alone with his thoughts. He decided to recollect on the events so far.

 _"_ _I am trapped in a world far different from my own. A world where humanity is in a constant fight for survival against unnatural creatures of darkness. They utilize weapon combos I have never seen before and they train young people to become protectors of their world. I have been offered a position of a combat instructor on just such a academy and I will go through an initiation test tomorrow that will test my skills to their limits. Just another day at the office."_ Viktor thought to himself as he ran in a steady pace.

 _"_ _I will do my best to train them. I will shape them into the warriors they wish to become. After all, after Afghanistan I trained young recruits to become full trained Spetsnaz warriors before I left the military. It probably won´t be that much different."_ He pondered to himself. He then smiled a sinister smile to himself.

 _"_ _I will enjoy training that young boy Jaune. He will know hell on earth…Uh…Remnant."_ He thought as he looked around. He then noticed something strange. A dark figure was passing through the shadows. The figure as quick as it had appeared then disappeared. Viktor raised an eyebrow and stopped his jog. He then walked up to where he last saw the figure. Nothing was there but Viktor wasn´t about to give up yet. Viktor then sniffed the air like a dog and then smiled to himself.

"Blake I know that you are here." He yelled out into the darkness. No response. He then tapped on his nose and yelled.

"Can´t escape this." He said as he continued to tap on his nose. It was quiet for a second before he heard something soft land behind him. He turned around and saw Blake standing there. She wore her usual neutral expression and her combat dress. Her bow was also present on top of her head.

"How long have you been following me?" Viktor asked the huntress in training. Blake looked up at Viktor and said.

"As soon as you left the hallway. I heard that you was leaving and I was curious of why you would leave so early. I then noticed that you were just out on a morning jog. I was about to return to my room when you spotted me and here I am" Blake said. Viktor gave a small smirk and asked.

"How did you hear me? I was pretty quiet." Viktor said with his smirk present. Blake´s eyed widened a little as she realized that she had gave her away a little. She decided to try to bend the truth.

"I have really good hearing." Was all she said. Viktor eyed her and walked up to her. He bent down and looked her into her eyes. Blake was now getting kind of nervous as Viktor looked her over like a predator would look over a prey. Viktor then circled her before stopping in front of her again. Viktor then smiled smugly again and said.

"I also wonder how you could move so well in the dark. It's still pretty dark outside and you moved through the shadows with ease." He asked as Blake took a step back from him. She thought of an excuse that wouldn´t give away too much info about her secret.

"I know the school grounds well. I have an easier time navigating them that way." She lied as Viktor still eyed her. Viktor didn´t move as he continued to looked at her with a scanning look on his eyes. Blake was getting more then nervous as Viktor didn't move.

"Are you a Faunus?" Viktor suddenly asked and Blake tensed up as her bow twitched a little. Viktor smiled before standing up and looked down on Blake.

"I don´t like it when people lie to me so I only ask this, Blake." He said as Blake looked up at him.

"Please be honest with me and answer the question." Viktor said as he continued to look into Blake´s eyes.

"Are you a Faunus?" He asked again in a soft tone. Blake sighed and hung her head. She reached up and removed her bow from her head. A pair of cat ears showed themselves on top of her head and she waited on Viktor´s response. Viktor stood there in silence before smiling and said.

"They look adorable on you." He said while a huge grin was plastered on his face. Blake´s face went red at the remark as she looked away trying to hide her blush. Viktor gave a small chuckle and said while placing his hands against his hips.

"I can understand why you would hide your true self from the world, Blake. Human's aren´t exactly the most accepting over small differences. I guess it is the same in this world as well." Viktor said with a small sad smile. Blake gave him a confused looked at that remark.

"Wait, what do you mean, this world as well?" She asked in confusion. Viktor looked down at her and said.

"Tell you what, since you were honest with me, I will be honest with you." He said as he sat down on a bench close to them. Blake raised an eyebrow at him.

"What I mean is that I may or may not have been completely honest with where I´m was from Blake." Viktor said with an awkward smile. It was now Blake´s turn to smile smugly.

"Oh really Mr. Kirillov. What do you mean by that?" She said while still wearing her smug smile. Viktor looked away a little in shame and motioned her to sit down on the bench beside him and she did it. When she had sat down Viktor gave a loud sigh and said.

"Look, I only told you and your friends half the truth. I am indeed from a country called Russia and I was indeed born in its city of Samara. However the lie here was that, it doesn't exist in this world." Viktor said. Blake raised one of her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked. Viktor smiled sadly and looked at her.

"Tell me Blake, what do you know about the multiverse theory?" Viktor asked the Faunus girl. Blake pondered for a moment before answering.

"It is a theory that more than one universe or reality exist next to each other and each universe is different from the next one." Blake answered. Viktor smiled and said.

"Very good, top grades on that." He said with a joking smile as Blake glared at him. He chuckled and looked out towards the school square.

"However I am now living proof that it is more than just a theory." He said as Blake´s eyes now widened a little in conclusion to what he was about to say. He looked down at Blake and said.

"Blake, I come from another universe." He said. Blake´s eyes now was fully wide open in shock. She looked away from Viktor and out towards the school square as she tried to process what Viktor just had told her. It all made sense now, his strange language and accent. Why she had never heard of his country. The foreign design of most of his equipment and his fighting style. The reason why she had never seen or heard of them before was because they didn´t exist, not in this world that is. It also explained why he didn't have an Aura which was almost unheard of. She looked back at Viktor and looked into his eyes for any trace of dishonesty. She found none as Viktor smiled down at her. She tried to shake herself out of her shock but found herself unable to. It was just too much to take in. Right next to her sat a real interdimensional traveler and here she was sitting in shock like an idiot.

Viktor raised an eyebrow at Blake as the now identified Faunus girl just sat there frozen in shock. He looked around before laying eyes on her small cat ears again. He looked down on Blake´s face and saw that she still sat frozen in shock as she tried to process the information he had given her. He looked up towards the ears again and grinned. He raised his left arm and reached for one of the ears. His hand soon reached her right ear as he then started to scratch behind it. Almost immediately Blake snapped out of her shock at the new sensation. However, instead of pushing away Viktor´s hand she allowed it to continue. She was not going to lie, it felt wonderful. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the sensation. Viktor smiled an evil grin as Blake started to push her head into Viktor´s hand.

 _"_ _Guess she is more of a cat that she lets on."_ Viktor thought as he continued to scratch behind her right cat ear as Blake gave a small smile while a small blush formed on her face.

 _"_ _This is still kind of weird. The ears feels like those on a cat while the head is that of a human. I can feel where the fur ends and were the human skin starts."_ Viktor continued to scratch until Blake gave out a small meow on instinct. Almost immediately Viktor retracted his hand as Blake´s eyes snapped open and her face once again went full red in embarrassment. She put her hands over her mouth as she practically steamed in embarrassment. She looked at Viktor as he sat there with surprised expression.

"I guess that is my que to stop." He said with a sheepish smile. Blake once again looked away to hide her blushing face. Viktor blushed a little as well as he looked away as well.

"Sorry about. I like cats and I couldn't help myself." Viktor said.

"I hope I didn´t do anything offensive against you or…" Viktor tried to say but Blake stopped him.

"You have nothing to worry about. It actually felt…" She started as her face went a little red again.

"…It actually felt good." She managed to say while giving a small blush. Viktor at first gave a surprised look until it turned into a smile.

"Good to hear." He said. Viktor then looked out before him.

"You are free to tell your friends about me and give them my apologies for lying to them. I however must ask you to stop at there. I don´t want too many people finding out about where I really come from. I don´t want to be strapped down on a medical desk and experimented on. I have had enough of that in my life" He said with a pained grimace on his face as Blake nodded in acknowledgement. She could understand why he didn't want too many knowing about where he really come from. A person from another universe. That is something that many would like to get their hands on. She then looked back at him in confusion over the last thing he said.

"What do you mean being experimented on?" She asked. Viktor first hesitated to answer until he gave a sad sigh and said.

"I…I am an abomination Blake." He said as he hung his head in shame. Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion. Viktor raised his head and looked down on Blake while continuing.

"In my world semblance and aura doesn't exist. Compared to people in this world humans in my world are weak in comparison. It is like comparing a tank with a car." He said

"We don´t have dust so we have to make do with other sources of fuel like fossil fuels like oil or coal and other kinds like nuclear or wind power. Some of these cause enormous pollution problems." He said as Blake nodded. She didn´t know what kind of oil he was talking about or what nuclear meant so she made a mental note to herself to ask him about it later.

"Grim doesn't exist in my world but that doesn't mean all is nice and well. Overpopulation and wars are a constant threat and problem in my world and almost every day we are on the brink of starting our own extinction." He said as he gave another sad sigh

"But to explain what I mean with that I am an abomination. As I said humans in my world are weak yet her I was able to take hits from Yang and beat her into the ground. The reason why is that all I am was created in a laboratory. I was tested and experimented on to become a new breed of super soldiers capable of destroying armies by themselves. My DNA was twisted and ripped apart and rebuilt from scratch you can say" He said as Blake gave a small gasp. She could not believe what he must have gone through. Viktor continued.

"I have felt all sorts of pain throughout my career as a soldier and as a mercenary. I have been burned, crushed, shoot at, bombed and impaled but none of them comes even close to the pain I felt that day I became what I am today." He said as he then looked down on his hands.

"I had the choice to decline the offer given to me to become what I am today yet I accepted it. For what I keep asking myself. Power? Revenge? Greed? I am no better than the criminals or the terrorists I try to stop." He gave a sigh.

"And the worst part is, the day I accepted the offer was the day I traded away my own humanity and became the THING…" He said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "…I am now." He said as Blake just sat there is silence.

"A freak, a hideous crime against nature. A monster that shouldn´t ever had seen the light of day. That is what I am and always will be. Just because I was an idiot and felt sorry for myself." He said in a pained voice.

"I´m sorry Blake, I lost control of my temper when I talk about my past. I´m sorry that you heard that. It is just that…" He paused for a second.

"…I´m jealous of you." He said which surprised Blake.

"You have a heritage. You have something to be proud of. You have people that you can relate to, people just like you." He said as he looked down on Blake with a warm smile as she looked away uncomfortable.

"What do I have? Everything I am came from a bottle in a laboratory. I have no one to relate to. I am no longer a human being because my DNA was twisted so much that day. Those that were like me are either dead or are trying to kill me. I am now nothing more than a freak." He said as he looked down on his hands. He continued to look down until a smaller hand suddenly grasped his left hand. His eyes widened a little and he looked at Blake. She gave one of her rare smiles and looked into his eyes.

"You are not a freak Viktor. You may see yourself as one but what I see is a man with a troubled past and is trying to his best to help make up for it." She said as Viktor simply sat there in silence.

"I can see it in your eyes Viktor. You said it also before. You have helped more people than the numbers on your checks. So don´t call yourself a freak just because of what you are. Don´t ever let that get you down. I felt the same until I met my friends." She said as she gave a warm smile as she remembered it.

"They accepted me for what I was and for the first time in a long time I felt really…happy." She said. She then looked back at Viktor.

"So don´t be ashamed of what you are. Take pride in it and prove to yourself that you are not a freak." Blake finished as Viktor just sat there in silence. Viktor´s shocked expression then slowly turned into a smile.

"Spasibo" He said while Blake raised an eyebrow. Viktor gave a small groan and said

"It means thank you in Russian. Damn, maybe I should start saying thank you instead of Spasibo. I´m getting tired of repeating myself." He said while Blake gave a small giggle at that. Viktor looked down on his watch and then back at Blake.

"The dining hall opened around a half hour ago. Shall we go and see what they have for breakfast?" He asked.

"Of course." Blake said as the two of the stood up from the bench.

"Oh and Viktor." Blake said as Viktor looked down on her.

"Thank you for sharing." She said with a smile. Viktor smiled back at her and said.

"No, thank you for trusting me." He said with a smile. Blake looked up at him as he started to walk away towards the dining hall. Blake stood there for a second before the smile reappeared on her face as she put her bow back on her head as she ran up to Viktor.

* * *

Team RWBY minus Blake sat at one of the many tables eating their respective breakfast and chatting with each other.

"So where do you guys think Blake went this morning?" Ruby asked her friends. Weiss seemed deep in thought while Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"You don´t have to worry Ruby. Blake does that from time to time. She is probably fine." Yang said as she took a large bite out of her sandwich. The three friends continued to chat amongst themselves until they noticed the familiar forms that approached them. Ruby turned around to look at them and gave a huge smile.

"Hey guys, Blake there you are, we were worried." She said as Viktor and Blake walked up to the table

"More like you were worried, we knew she was okay." Weiss said with a teasing grin. Blake sat down at the table as Ruby glared at Weiss before giving Blake a sheepish grin. Viktor continued to stand up as he looked down on the group.

"I go get us both some breakfast. Is there something special you want, Blake? Some eggs, toast…" He then leaned in towards Blake with a huge grin. "… some fish." He said as he then chuckled to himself as he walked away. Blake gave an awkward smile as her friends looked at her in shock.

"He knows?" Wiess asked in surprise. Blake nodded as her friends continued to stare at her in surprise.

"How did he find out?" Ruby asked.

"I told him." Blake said as the others surprise started to fade but the questions did not.

"What happened?" Yang asked. Blake retold the events earlier and once again the others expression once again turned into shock ones when Blake told them what Viktor had told her.

"No way." Yang said as her shock then suddenly turned into a grin.

"I knew it. I knew he was hiding something big." She said while she still wore her grin on her face. Weiss and Ruby looked at Blake in shock.

"He is from another planet?" Weiss asked in shock as Blake nodded. She then started to think out loud.

"It makes all sense, his lack of Aura and Semblance. His weird accent, his none dust using weapons." She said. Blake nodded in agreement.

"That is so cool." Ruby then said in excitement. Yang laughed at her sister response to the news as the four girls then noticed Viktor walking towards them with two cafeteria trays in his hands. He handed one of them to Blake and said.

"He you go Blake, some important nutrients so you can make it through the day without any problems, unfortunately they didn´t have any fish for you." He said while Blake gave him a glare. He chuckled quietly as he sat down at the table. He then noticed that the three others looked at him with curious looks.

"I guess you told them." He said as Blake nodded. He chuckled again as he looked at the three others.

"I´m sure that you have no end of questions..." He began.

"You have no idea." Weiss said.

"…But you´ll have to wait until I can properly answer them. I still have some things to do today for preparation for tomorrow. I then promise to answer any questions you´ll have for me." He said which caused the three girls to deflate a little in disappointment.

"That also explain about the war you told me about yesterday." Yang suddenly said. This caused the three others including Blake to look at her in surprise before looking at Viktor. He chuckled a little before saying.

"Ah yes, the Soviet war in Afghanistan. I fought in it for five years until I was finally shipped back home. It was called a Soviet Vietnam by the western media because of the guerilla tactics used against us. Many comrades were lost in that war including…" He said as his smile slowly started to fade and was instead replaced with sad look.

"You don´t have to say anything more Viktor, I understand." Yang said. Once again her friends sat there in surprise towards Yang's behavior towards Viktor.

"Thank you, my friend." Viktor said with a sad smile. Yang smiled back and noticed the wondering looks she received from the others and said.

"I´ll explain to you guys later, if it is okay with you." She said as she asked Viktor for approval. He thought for it for a second before giving a small nod. The three others seemed satisfied with her answer and continued to eat their respective breakfast.

 **AN: And that is another chapter up. Sorry that this one took so long. Why you may ask, four things actually. School, Fallout 4, Star Wars Battlefront and Just Cause 3. Still, I hope that you like it and if there is any suggestions or errors, let me know. Until next time, see ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After breakfast Viktor had went off towards the workshop to finish the final preparation for tomorrow's events. Hours later he was now standing in the shooting range inside the workshop. He had manufactured enough ammo to his MG42 to last a while and was now working on the ammo to his Raging Bull. He was at the moment loading a couple of custom .500s HE rounds into his revolver.

 _"_ _Let's see how this Dust works with my own formula of explosive ammo."_ He thought as he loaded another round into his revolver. He finished reloading and closed the hatch. He then with lighting speed aimed the gun towards one of the targets on the range. He stood still for a moment and you could hear a pin drop in the silence. It continued like that for what felt like an eternity until he fired. The sound was deafening and the gun fired with enough force that would normally dislodge the arm on a normal human being but not to Viktor. The gun didn´t even stray from its position as Viktor held it in an iron grip. The round hit a Beowolf shaped target in its head and it simply exploded. Viktor then emptied the four remaining shots into the four other targets on the range. They all hit dead center into the heads of the targets and everything above the waist was simply obliterated by the sheer power of the exploding bullets. When the gun was finally empty Viktor lowered the gun and looked at the destroyed pieces of the targets on the range. He then smiled to himself while he spun the revolver around his trigger finger like until he put it back in its holster. He then crossed his arms across his chest and said.

"Not bad." In a quiet tone. He then walked up to the now destroyed targets and looked at them. They were supposed to be just as armored as the real things. Which was good since there was little left of the targets in front of him. He then smiled again and put his hands on his hips.

"This dust is impressive. I could probably take out an APC with these rounds, maybe even a tank." He said as he then went back to the table we he stood before. He picked up another round and looked it over.

"I need to make some more, you´ll never know when you will need firepower like this." He then put it down back on the table.

"But that comes later, first I need to find the library. The more I know of these Grimm the better. I may have been able to take out a large number last time but I should not press my luck. Like Sun Tzu once said "There is no greater danger than underestimating your enemy"."

* * *

A half hour and after lot of asking for directions later Viktor finally reached the library building. It was a large building that looked like a giant church. Viktor gave a small whistle in wonder. He walked up the stairs in front of the building and entered through the hallway. Another whistle escaped from his lips as he took notice of the interior of the library. It was a giant room with bookshelf's tall as buildings. He stood there in for a moment until he shook himself out of his wonder. He looked around and noticed a desk to his right where an elderly woman sat who looked like to be in her early fifties. He walked up to it and the woman looked up from her computer.

"Hello there, how can I help you today?" She asked in a cheery voice. Viktor was quick to answer.

"Yes, I´m looking for information about the Grimm. Where can I find the best books or texts about them?" He asked.

"Just a second young man." She said as she then started to type on her computer with lighting speed.

"Actually, I´m not really that youn…" Viktor never got to finish as the librarian spoke up again.

"The best books about the Grimm is just down six rows from here to the right." She said still using her cheery voice. Viktor Blinked a few times until he looked down towards where the woman had pointed.

"Uh…thank you." He said.

"No problems sweetie." She said with a smile. She then went immediately back to working on her computer as Viktor stood there in silence. He then started to walk towards where the librarian had directed him. He continued to walk until he suddenly heard a familiar set of voices coming from

"I´ll will send my airfleet here to face of your Beowolf army." One voice said.

"Oh yeah, you will face the wrath of my giant Nevermore." Another said.

"I still don´t get this game." A third voice said.

"You are getting better ice princess. You have only attacked your own army two times this game." The first voice said. Viktor raised an eyebrow and rounded the corner. There at a table sat team RWBY playing some weird board game. It was a map of their world and a lot of game pieces was laid out on the map. Ruby, Yang and Weiss was engaged in an epic battle against each other while Blake sat on the side reading a book. Suddenly Ruby gave out a dramatic yell and fell down face first on the table in tears.

"NOOOO, Not my knight army." She cried. Yang gave out an evil laugh as she moved her forces deeper into Ruby territory. Yang looked up from the boardgame and noticed Viktor standing there.

"Well hello there big guy." She said. Viktor gave a frown while the others noticed his presence as well.

"Please don´t call me that." Viktor said while walking up to the table.

"Whatever you say sunshine." Yang said with a grin while Viktor gave a small groan.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"I came to the library to study a little about the Grimm. It pays well to be fully prepared." He said. Weiss was about to comment on that until Yang interrupted her.

"Boring, I have a better idea. Play this game with us, I like to see how skilled you really are." Yang said with a teasing grin. Viktor looked down on the board game and then back at Yang.

"I really should study about the Grimm. I need to know the best tactics against them." Viktor argued.

"You smash them and they die, it is as simple as that" Yang said with a laid back tone.

"I think it is more complicated than that." Viktor said. Yang looked to be in deep though before replying.

"Hmmm, no." She said with a smile. Viktor blinked a few times and looked at the other members of team RWBY. Ruby had now recovered from her loss and looked at Viktor with eyes that told him to join them. Weiss looked like she would be bothered with his presence and Blake was still reading her book but occasionally looked up from it at Viktor. Viktor looked uncomfortable and turned around and said.

"I really should…" He began.

"Or are you chicken?" Yang suddenly said. Viktor stopped dead in his tracks and a frown appeared on his face.

"What did you just say?" He said. Yang simply respond to start cackling like a chicken. Viktor turned around and grabbed a chair and sat down opposite of Yang.

"Bring it." He said with a determined face. Yang grave an evil grin as she handed out a couple of pieces and cards to Viktor. Viktor looked down on the pieces and grabbed the cards.

"What is this game called by the way?" He asked.

"It is called Remnant: The game and just so you know, I have never lost a game." Yang said still wearing her evil grin. Viktor looked down at the cards in his hands and then back up at Yang.

"What is the goal with this game?" He asked.

"To conquer Remnant." Yang responded. Viktor looked down on his game pieces and asked.

"And these are your forces?" He asked.

"Yup." Yang said. Her grin still plastered on her face as Viktor clumsily looked through his cards.

"And these?" He asked referring to the cards in his hands.

"Used for special attacks." Yang said as Viktor looked confused back at the cards in his hands.

 _"_ _This is going to be too easy."_ Yang thought to herself as Ruby and Weiss prepared to face again the yellow terror that was Yang Xiao Lang while Blake sat in the background, now a little interested in the game now when Viktor was playing.

Fifteen minutes, that is how long that game lasted. Once again Ruby laid down with her face first in the table as she had faced another lost. Wiess sat there at the side with her mouth wide open in shock as how fast the game went. Even Blake sat there in surprise as the game came to a finish and lastly, Yang was pounding her head on the table as Viktor sat across her leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and with the biggest of all grins on his face.

"And thus the forces lead by Commander Yang is swiftly defeated by the forces lead by the fearsome Colonel Viktor Kirillov. Thus marks a new era as the Russian empire now takes its rightful roll as the ruler of this world. I will gladly accept all of your surrender." He said, his grin still present on his face. Yang stopped banging her head on the table and looked up at him.

"No fair, you never told us that you were a Colonel. I thought that you were a Sergeant at least but not a Colonel." Yang argued with a frown on her face. Viktor simply chuckled to himself and said.

"It is not my fault that you can´t lead troops into battle. I however have such experience. I lead squads of soldier during the Soviet-Afghan war and I have learned from my mistakes. And it also helps that I have studied warfare for a while now. There is one text that is a favorite of my. I simply follow its advice." Viktor said.

"Like what?" Yang said.

"Well first we have "Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak" for starters. Another good one is "The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting". And then there is my favorite "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle" and believe me Yang, you are easy to read." Viktor said with a grin as he listed up some quotes. The others looked at him in wonder, even Blake as she was now interested in what book he was talking about. Yang blinked a few times while sitting there in silence,

"You really should read more, Yang." Viktor mockingly said before starting to chuckle to himself. Yang started to steam in anger until a look from Ruby calmed her down.

"What book is that?" Blake suddenly asked. The group looked at her as it was the first time she had spoken since Viktor arrived. Viktor looked at her before responding.

"It is called Sun Tzu's _Art of War_. A really good book actually. It teaches what a military mind must most importantly think about while facing his or her opponent on the battlefield. What is most impressive is that the book is over two thousand and five hundred years old and still inspire military leaders till this day and it is not only used on the battlefield. It is also used within politics, business and sports. It is not the only book I have read about military tactics. I have also read _Commentarii de Bello Gallico_ where the famous Julius Caesar describe his conquest of Gaul during the Roman era." Viktor Explained. The four girls listen on every word as Viktor continued.

"And then there is _Infanterie Greift An_ by the German Field Marshal Erwin Rommel. There he describe his experiences during the Great War back home over a hundred years ago. It pays to be well informed as the information I gained from these texts have saved me many times in the field." He said. The girls looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Wait, the Great War? You had such a war as well?" Weiss asked. Viktor looked at her with a confused stare.

"Wait, what war are you talking about?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. It was Blake who answered.

"Seventy years ago the most brutal conflict in recorded history occurred and it would be known as the Great War. The war would involve all of the four kingdoms and it would span the entire world." She began as Viktor rested his head on his arm as he sat there listening.

"The war was fought for countless reasons however the main reason was the concept of individualism and the freedom of self-expression." She said.

"So, you´re telling me that the most brutal conflict this world started because people wanted to be able to express themselves?" Viktor asked. Blake nodded and continued.

"The war lasted for years and the death toll would reach the hundreds of thousands. After the war ended people that was opposed to the destruction to individualism made it a part of their legacy by naming their children after the fundamental aspect for example art or color." She said.

"Which explains you names." Viktor said as he started to catch on. Blake and the others nodded.

"We got these names caused they are related to the colors that we were born with however until we meet you we thought it was just gibberish." Yang said as Blake nodded as Viktor continued to listen. Blake continued.

"Also to make sure that such a horrible conflict would never occur again the huntsman academies were created to train young people gifted with semblance to fight the grim and other terrors that would threaten the peace of our world.

"Like how the UN was created to ensure peace on my world. However they aren´t really doing the best of jobs doing it." Viktor said as he took in the information. This caused the four huntress in training to eye him curiously again.

"What do you mean with "the uh-nn"?" Ruby asked while pronouncing the name wrong.

"UN is short for the United Nations which is an alliance where the leaders of my world meet to resolve conflict and crises that threaten the stability of my world. It was created following the end of the Second World War."

"The Second World War?" Weis asked.

"The most brutal conflict in recorded human history. The war lasted for six years and was fought on every continent. While almost every country played a role in the war, the major players were first the Axis which involved the countries of Germany, Japan and Italy. The second was the Allies that consisted of the United Kingdom, the United States and the USSR or known as the Soviet Union." Viktor said.

"You mentioned something about Soviets before. Is it your home country?" Ruby asked.

"Both yes and no. while I was born in Russia that was known back then as the Soviet Union and I am a Russian at heart my family actually originated from Germany." Viktor said which caught the four girl's interest.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned yesterday that your grandfather was German. Wait, does that mean?" Weiss said.

"Yup, my grandfather fought in the Second World War for the Germans. He was a tanker in the 4th panzer division and saw action on the Eastern Front against the Russians."

"Tanker? You mean tanks?" Yang asked as the mention of vehicles peaked her interest even higher.

"Da, my grandfather was a tank commander. In the beginning of the war he was in charge of a Panzerkampfwagen IV medium tank or simply known as the Panzer IV but later in the war he was given access to one of the most feared vehicles in the history of warfare. The Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. E heavy tank also known as The Tiger 1 tank. The coolest military vehicle ever to exist." Viktor said with a smile. He then thought of something.

"Do you use tanks in this world?" He asked.

"Not really, although while primitive versions of tanks were used during the Great War. After the initiation of huntsmen and huntresses, tanks couldn´t keep up with a huntsmans mobility so they were deemed obsolete. That is why the Atlesian military produce large numbers of Androids and Mechs to keep up with Huntsmen." Wiess said.

"You have Mechs and androids?" Viktor asked in surprise.

"Indeed, the newest generation Mechs are the Atlesian Paladin-290 and the newest generations androids are the Atlesian Knight-200." Weiss said with a small grin as she showed a holographic presentation of both weapons on her scroll. Viktor looked on in wonder as he witnessed these two forms of robotic weapons. There was something however that was nagging him in the back of his mind. Like he had seen these robots before. He shook it off and said.

"Quite impressive. We don´t have anything as advanced as that. There is however prototypes of Androids and Mechs around my world but not even close to these. There is however drones that has been deployed on the field with success and play an important role on the battlefield today but it will be a while before Androids and Mechs replace tanks and soldiers on the battlefield." Viktor said.

"This "Atlas" nation seems very advanced." Viktor said. Weiss then suddenly took a more of a pride stance as she then spoke.

"Atlas is the most advanced country on the planet and is my home country. It is also were the headquarters of my father's cooperation is, the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said as Viktor once again gave a small chuckle, as did her friends now when they knew what Schnee meant. Wiess gave them all a death glare before sticking her nose into the air while giving a small huff. Yang then spoke up.

"It is a shame that tanks aren´t used anymore because I think they are awesome. They are just so cool with their large guns and how they just mow down everything in their path as they drive by." Yang said with a grin. Viktor looked at her with a grin of his own and said.

"I couldn´t agree more Yang. I myself even own a couple of tanks back home." Viktor said.

"No way." Yang said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes way, I own a Russian made T72 MBT with a mounted 125 smoothbore gun and a engine with 780 horsepower's that I captured after a raid on a terrorist stronghold in the Middle East. It was a pain to transport back to base. First I had to get it on the transport plane and that wasn´t that easy since the engine was busted so I had to carry the damn thing and it didn't help that it weights around forty-one tons." Viktor said as he remembered that awkward memory. Yang burst out into laughter as she imagined Viktor carrying around a large tank on his back.

I also own a Type 59 Chinese made medium tank. I bought it at a military surplus in the country of China. It was cheap and with the upgrades I have put on it, it is a force to be reckon with. I also own an old Russian T 34/85 from world war two as well. It sure is fast for being such an old tank. I am also discussing with the Swedish government to buy one of their Strv. 122 Main Battle Tanks, their own upgraded version of the German leopard 2 MBTs. I have however some trouble following that through because the Swedish government doesn´t really want to sell weapons to a mercenary like myself. I have also been trying to find a Tiger tank for sale but those tanks are more expensive then the modern ones since there is so few left." Viktor said as Yang sat there and listen with a grin on her face. She didn't know any of these tanks, but they did sound awesome in the way Viktor explained them. A cough from Weiss however interrupted the two brawlers discussion as they both turned to look at her.

"Can we go back to the topic before we started talking about tanks?" She asked with an annoyed expression. Yang gave a small frown as she didn´t liked the interruption of what she found was an interesting conversation.

"Oh of course, a terrible war, a lot of people died now as I was saying…" Viktor deadpanned as he then looked back at Yang.

"Not like that!" Weiss screamed in frustration as Yang laughed at Viktor's quick change in subject. Viktor´s grin then slowly disappeared as a sad frown replaced it. He sighed and looked at the four girls.

"There is a reason why it is called the most devastating conflict in my world's history. Around sixty to sixty five million people died during that war." Viktor said. The girl just sat there in silence as the shock hit them. Sixty to sixty five million people dead in a single war. That is almost their entire world´s population dead in a single conflict.

"S-sixty…" Weiss began.

"…To sixty five million." Viktor finished.

"The exact number is unknown. Russia and China was the countries that suffered most during the war. They lost alone around fifty to sixty percent of all of those who died. The saddest thing is that the majority who died weren´t soldiers." He said which hit the girls like a train.

"You mean…" Yang began.

"Of the total of sixty five millions of those who died, forty million million were civilians." He said as the girls continued to sit there in silence. Viktor looked at the depressed looks on their faces and grimaced.

"I´m sorry that I brought that up. My world have learned to cope with this tragedy. Everyone knows about the Second World War where I´m from and there is still some wounds that still needs to be healed. In time they will." Viktor said as the girls continued to sit there in silence.

"What caused it?" Viktor suddenly heard. He looked at the origin of the voice and saw Ruby sitting there with sadness in her eyes. Her friends looked at her in shock as it was sweet innocent Ruby who asked the question. Viktor looked hesitant to answer at first until he gave a loud sigh and answered.

"Hate, paranoia and ignorance was the cause. The tyranny of a multitude of leaders who couldn´t get along and people blaming each other for different reasons. A war that couldn´t be avoided, no matter how much people wanted it to." He said. Ruby looked down in sadness as Viktor felt a pain in his heart as he watched the four girls sit there in silence. Such massive casualties is foreign to them because of the much smaller population in this world then in his own.

"I´m sorry to drag you guys down like that. It´s all history now. But you have to look on the bright side of the subject." He asked. The girls looked at each other in confusion and then back at him.

"What do you mean "The bright side"? What could have possible been good that came from such a horrible war?" Weiss said in disbelief.

"What good came out from your war?" Viktor asked back. Weiss about to backtalk to him until she thought for it for a minute. The huntsmen school and the Cross Continental Transmit System was created following the war and have since then made their world a better place. Viktor smiled softly and said.

"After the smoke of conflict had faded away the world now stood with a new generation of technology that would change it forever, both for the better and both for the worse. Things like Jet engines, long range radar, advanced medicine and the first electromechanical computers where created following the war. But the two thing that have changed my world most are the discovery of nuclear power and rocket engines.

"Nuclear energy?" Ruby asked interested. Blake remembered that Viktor had mentioned it earlier that day and was intrigued to learn more.

"The discovery of creating massive amount of power in a short amount of time. Nuclear power plants are now present in majority of countries around my world, Russia is one them. I don´t know the full working mechanics behind." Viktor said as he leaned back in his chair.

"…Except when it comes to building nukes." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"Nothing." Viktor said quickly.

"The main principles is creating energy with the help of nuclear reaction. To do this you use a nucleus of an atom and a subatomic particle from outside the atom and make them collide to cause a reaction that causes energy to be released. After the disassembling of the nucleus of the atom, neutrons and protons is called the mass defect, and represents the energy that was released when the nucleus was formed." Viktor explained. Wiess and Blake sat there blinking while Ruby and Yang held to their heads in pain as trying to process the information.

 _"_ _Nuclear energy may be a little over their heads."_ Viktor thought with a grin before continuing.

"The second thing I mentioned was rocket engines. They were first used as weapons of war but afterwards where used to accomplish the greatest of achievements in history human kind." Viktor said with a big smile.

"And what was that"? Wiess asked while raising an eyebrow. Viktor simply continued to smile and looked up into the ceiling. The others also raised an eyebrow and looked up as well, wondering he was looking at. Viktor then said while continuing looking up.

"The beginning of the space race." He said. This caught the girls of guard.

"Space race? As in…" Weiss barely managed to say. Viktor simply nodded.

"Da, when we cut of the ropes that held us to the ground and went out there to explore the vast sea of stars." Viktor said as the four girl's jaws hit the ground. Viktor raised an eyebrow at this and said.

"Why are you so surprised about this? Don´t your world have a space program?" Viktor asked as he looked at the four of them. They each looked away awkwardly as Viktor simple looked at them.

"Seriously?" He asked. Weiss looked down on the ground and nodded. Viktor simply sat there in silence before bursting out into laugher. The four huntress in training then turned to look at him with a glare as he just continued to laugh. Viktor then started to calm down as he wiped away a tear.

"I would have guessed that a planet as advanced as yours would be years ahead of us is space technology and now you tell me that you don´t even have a space program?" Viktor asked in disbelief between chuckles.

"How does it come that you don´t have one?" Viktor asked.

"It is not that we have tried. It is just that every form of Dust stops working when it is about to leave the atmosphere causing our rockets to crash." Weiss said as she remembered how her father had told her that the company had first tried to send satellites into orbit only for the rockets to crash before they could accomplish their mission, costing them millions. This was before the invention of the Cross Continental Transmit System. Viktor smiled as he then said.

"So we have one thing that you don´t have, space capabilities. You sure have missed out." Viktor said. The girls raised an eyebrow as Viktor continued.

"It is said that the man Konstantin Tsiolkovskij is the founding father to all space flight and his works inspired many others like Valentin Glushko and Sergei Korolev who have both played an important role in the soviet space program." Viktor begun as the girls listened in closely. They all thought that the names that Viktor listed up all sounded funny as they were so different from theirs.

"1957, 58 years ago. The first satellite is launched into orbit by my country called the Sputnik 1. It lasted for three months before it reentered my planet's atmosphere but it would get written down in history as a breaking point in Humanity's venture into space." Viktor said while the girls just sat there listening on every word.

"The same year Soviet would launch the first living being into space, the dog Laika that would pan the way for human manned space flight." Viktor said as Ruby, Weiss and Yang giggled at the image of a dog in a space suit. Blake however frowned, she didn´t like that a dog would be the first living being into space,

 _"_ _Couldn't it have been a cat at least?"_ the thought.

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked. Viktor´s smile than turned into a frown as he said.

"She died on reentry. The space craft burned up as it was entering the atmosphere to fast." He said which caused the girls to gasp. Suddenly Blake didn't feel that bad anymore, she still felt bad for the dog however.

"A monument of her stands before the military research facility in the capital of Moscow, the very same that prepared her flight into space. Her name also appears on the world famous Monument of the conquerors of Space that celebrate all of those who have left the boundaries of earth behind to venture were no human have ever gone before." Viktor said.

"Okay, now you are just being over dramatic." Yang said with a teasing said. Viktor simply shrugged and said.

"What can I say, it is part of my charm." He said before continuing.

"Then on 12 of April, 1961. The spacecraft Vostok 1 was launched for the Baikonur Cosmodrome that was then part of the Soviet Union with the cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin onboard." He said as the girls giggled at the name. Viktor would give them each a stern look which shut them up.

"As I was saying. He would be written down in history as the first human to venture out into space and he returned back to earth unharmed." Viktor said as the girls gave a small "wow", clearly impressed.

"Wait, earth?" Yang asked with a puzzled look.

"The name of my planet, forgot to mention it. Important detail actually." Viktor said with an awkward smile as he continued.

"Anyway, He would become the hero of the Soviet Union and an international celebrity for his bravery. He would sadly perish later on in 1968 in an accident when his plane would crash after a malfunction. His legacy still lives on however, everyone knows of him and a numerous of monuments have been built in his honor. There is even a medal given out in my country called the Yuri Gagarin medal in his honor." Viktor said. While it was sad news. Ruby smiled knowing that Yuri was still being remembered for his heroism after such a long time. She still found the name funny however.

"And then…" Viktor suddenly started dramatically as the girls leaned in towards him in excitement.

"…The 20 of July, 1969. The country of The United States of America, Soviet Union's rival at the time, would then land the first humans on our moon." Viktor said.

"Wait, your people have been on another celestial body." Weiss asked in disbelief. Viktor simply nodded with a big smile on his face.

"I remember that day when I sat next to the radio and the radio man told that the US had landed on the moon. Even though my country and the US didn't exactly like each other, this was too big of an event to censor. The entire world celebrated this achievement. I will never forget the words that the Astronaut Neil Armstrong said as he took his first steps on the moon's surface. "One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind"." Viktor said as the girls sat there in silence.

"Afterwards the US and the Soviet Union then came to an agreement to help each other out in their respective space programs and in 1975, the respective county´s space rockets docked with each other in earth´s orbit. The first time in a while the world thought that a global peace was in reach. That was sure a time to be alive." Viktor said as he rested back into his chair with a smile on his face. The girls could only sit there in silence in wonder after what he had told them. Viktor then clapped his hand on his legs and said.

"Well, I have been sitting here for too long. Thanks for the chat, got to and do what I first came here to do." He said as he rose from his chair and left the four girls behind. The four girls watched him leave and they all agreed on one thing. His world was more interesting as they first thought. Meanwhile a shadow moved away from one of the bookshelf's and left the library.

* * *

Mercury Black had heard what he wanted. He made his way back to the guest dorms of the school and entered the dorm room assigned to him and his associates. Inside he saw his boss Cinder Fall sitting on her bed while Emerald Sustrai sat on the other side of the room in a chair while fiddling with her weapons. They noticed him enter and looked at him.

"What did you hear?" Cinder asked in a calm voice. Mercury slumped down in another chair opposite of Cinder and looked at her.

"Your suspicions were correct Cinder. Not only does he share an accent similar to some of our "associates"…" He said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"…But I also did indeed hear him talk about another world. From the things I heard I would say is the same." Mercury said.

"So what do we do now?" Emerald said as she looked at Cinder. Cinder pondered for a moment before smiling.

"I guess we have to tell our friends." She simply said while continuing smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They day was nearing its end as the sun was starting to go down in the distance. Viktor was currently on his way back to his quarters for a good night sleep. Tomorrow was the for his initiation test. I went over the information he had gathered about the Grimm in his head.

 _"_ _Okay, the Grimms I fought in the forest was Beowolfs, Ursas, Boarbatusk and Death Stalkers. The Beowolfs Moves in packs to overpower their enemies and usually use their claws on their forelimbs. Said to be the weakest of the Grimm. Indeed they was as I killed dozen of them with ease. Then there is the Boarbatusk, could be described as armed versions of regular boars. Use a spin attack to destroy their enemies. Didn´t hurt any more than being hit by a car which I'm used to. Then there is the Ursas, fitting name for a giant bear. They remind me of the Ussuri brown bear but are not as majestic as them. Like the Beowolfs they usually use their claws. It is not the first time I wrestles with bears. Then there is the Death Stalkers that are giant scorpions. I remember the one that I crushed mercilessly in the forest during my…not so calm moment. I can take them on. Then there is the ones I haven´t meet yet. The King Taijitu that are giant snakes with two head on each end. That is weird. Then there is the Nevermores that are giant Ravens. Next we have the Creeps that looks like a giant bipedal lizards. Last are the Goliaths that are huge towering Grimm versions of normal elephants, pun intended. This place is weirder than first thought."_ He thought as he continued down the hallway.

"I will put on a good show for the students." He said quietly to himself with a smirk as he rounded a corner at the end of the hallway. As he made his way through hallway after hallway he finally came to realize something.

"Wait, I have been here already." He said as he turned around. He started to walk back and after a while he found himself back at the library.

"This is not it either." He said as he turned a corner and made his way through the park only to end up at the dining hall.

"For crying out loud." He growled to himself as he passed the dining hall and entered the main building again. He went through the main building and ended up at the landing pads.

"Why aren´t there any signs?!" Viktor yelled out in frustration as he left the landing pads. After a while Viktor found himself back at the hallway he had started from.

"God dammit, I´m lost, again. This place is too big! I can maneuver battlefields and wartorn city´s with ease but this school is making a fool out of myself." He yelled out in frustration. He continued to walk through the hallways of the school for a while longer while silently talking to himself.

"Why did they even made a school that is the size of a small city and also made it look like a labyrinth in the process? If I ever find the architect I will beat his head in for this and mount it on my wall." He said as he now entered a more of hallway with a multitude of windows at the side. He looked out and found himself pretty high up.

"And I think I would have remembered if my room was not this high up." He sighed and continued to walk until he heard different kinds of sounds. What sounded like fighting and brawling was coming from in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as he then noticed a doorway in front of him. The doorway seemed to lead out to a balcony like place. He looked through the doorway and saw two shadows that seemed to be fighting each other. He could see just by looking at the shadows that one seemed to be ultimately outclassed while the other seemed to just playing around or holding back. He once again raised an eyebrow as the more slimmer looking shadow then suddenly threw the other shadow towards him. The other shadow then hit the ground and started to glide on the ground before ultimately coming to a stop at his feet. Now the two individuals finally noticed his presence and Viktor finally got a good look at the both of them. It was Jaune and Pyrrha who he had met yesterday, both was wearing their respective combat gear. He looked down at Jaune who was laying at his feet on his back and looked up at him in surprise.

"Well hello there girls." He said with a grin as Jaune surprised expression then turned into a glare towards him. Pyrrha walked up to her friend and helped him up before giving a small bow towards Viktor.

"Mr. Kirillov, what are you doing here?" She asked in a surprised voice while ending her bow. Viktor raised his hand towards her in a sign that said stop and said.

"Please, enough with the formalities already. Call me Viktor." He said as the two teens looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Okay M… Viktor." Pyrrha started. "What are you doing here?" She asked again in her best attempt in not sounding rude. Viktor crossed his arms and said.

"I was on my way to my quarters when I heard some strange sounds and went to check it out." He said calmly. Jaune seemed to buy it but Pyrrha wasn´t as easy to convince.

"Really?" She said as she put her hands on her hips. Both sides looked at each other while Jaune stood in the middle with a terrified face on him as he could literally feel the tension rise between them.

"Uh, Pyrrha. Maybe you shouldn´t intimidate him." Jaune whispered into Pyrrha`s ear. Pyrrha didn't back down as she continued to look into Viktor´s eyes. Viktor continued to glare at her when suddenly he gave a small grin and said.

"Much doesn't get by you does it?" Viktor said with a grin. Pyrrha grinned back at him. Viktor chuckled softly and said.

"The truth is that I am a little lost." Viktor simply said. He then thought of something

"What are you guys doing here, fighting no less? Trouble in paradise?" He asked. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other before both of them looked away, blushing.

"Well…" Jaune began.

"We were…." Pyrrha tried to say. Viktor still stood there with his arms crossed and with a grin on his face as the two teens tried to come up with an explanation. They looked at each other again and then back at him. Both sighed before Jaune started to talk.

"We come up here every evening to train." Jaune said. He then looked at Pyrrha,

"Pyrrha have really taught me a lot since a started here. I don´t think I would have lasted long if it wasn´t for her." Jaune said as he continued to look at Pyrrha with a smile. Pyrrha once again blushed as she looked away.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha tried to say something. Viktor started to chuckle again as he looked at the two of them.

"Now that is what being a team all is about, helping each other out. Which team are you part of again?" He asked.

"Team JNPR" Jaune said with a smile while crossing his arms.

"Team Juniper?" Viktor said with a raised eyebrow.

"The first letters of our names are used for the team name. Ozpin himself gives us our team names." Pyrrha said.

 _"_ _That explains the weird team names I have heard."_ Viktor thought to himself.

"Ah right, and who is your team leader?" He asked. Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a smile as her blush had finally toned down.

"Jaune is." She said. Viktor looked at her for a moment before looking at Jaune. He scanned him from head to toe in a way that made Jaune feel uncomfortable. Viktor then looked back at Pyrrha.

"Most people would probably be surprised but I think Ozpin did the right choice in choosing you, believe it or not." Viktor said. This took Jaune by surprise.

"You do?" He asked. Viktor nodded and said.

"Over the years I have learned to see the best in people. I have learned to read them and you, Jaune Arc." Viktor said as he stepped up to him.

"I can see that you have the potential to be a great leader. Just give it time." Viktor said with a smile. Jaune looked at Pyrrha who also smiled at him.

"Hey, thank y…" Jaune began to say before Viktor interrupted him.

"I´m still going to break you with my methods of training." Viktor said with a grin. Almost immediately Jaune´s happy expression turned into a terrified one. Viktor gave a chuckle while Pyrrha giggled a little at Jaune´s expression. Viktor stopped chuckling and said.

"Don´t worry, it is not that I´m going to give you guys the same training I received." He said with a smile. This caught Pyrrha´s attention.

"What training did you receive?" She asked Viktor. Viktor looked at her and said.

"Well, I went through Spetsnaz training and that wasn´t easy I tell you." Viktor said with a playful smile.

"What is Spetsnaz?" Jaune asked.

"Special forces from my homeland of Russia, the best of the best. They receive the best training and the best equipment available." Viktor said. Both Pyrrha and Jaune gave Viktor a confused look as he sighed.

"Look, I´m getting tired of repeating myself. It is a country FAR away from here. I will give a better explanation another time, okay?" He said. Pyrrha and Jaune decided to leave it for now and went back to the topic beforehand.

"What was so hard with your training?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, I and the others that had been accepted into the Spetsnaz had to endure things from twenty miles hikes without rest to nonstop fitness training twelve hours a day for weeks, your body becomes numb after all that." Viktor said as he remembered his time in as a Spetsnaz trainee. Jaune´s eyes widened to the thought of being forced to do that without rest while Pyrrha actually liked the sound of this training.

"We were taught advanced forms of martial arts including Sambo." Viktor said.

"Sambo?" Jaune asked.

"It is a Russian martial art developed by the army. The purpose is to overpower your opponent with grabbling and powerful strikes while avoiding the enemy's retaliation attacks. We were also taught Judo as well and I have also trained myself to master the arts of Kung Fu." Viktor said.

"I am familiar with those." Pyrrha said.

"You are?" Viktor asked surprised. Pyrrha nodded a little confused why Viktor was so surprised by it. Viktor continued.

"We were also taught to handle any kinds of fire arms. I have mastered the skills needed use everything from Handguns, SMGs, Assault rifles, Shotguns and Light machine guns. I still have trouble handling sniper rifles since I'm not using them that much." Viktor said.

"Your training doesn't sound that hard." Pyrrha said while Jaune was a little unsure if he agreed. Viktor then smiled an evil grin before saying.

"Those things were a cakewalk compared to the pain and stress management training." He said. Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Pain and stress management training?" Jaune hesitantly asked. Viktor chuckled and said.

"Were we were taught to endure any kind of pain or psychological trauma. We was forced to take full force punches to the chest without flinching. If we flinched, our commanding officer would keep on hitting us until we stopped flinching. I finally stopped flinching after five of my ribs were broken." Viktor said as both Pyrrha and Jaune grimaced at the thought as Viktor continued.

"Getting our hands crushed by hammers." Viktor said as he held up his hand, still showing a mark of a hammer on it as the two teens recoiled in surprise and shock.

"Being shot at with real bullets. If you poked up your head to high you were head man." Viktor said with a grin as Jaune and Pyrrha was shocked at the thought of being shot at during training.

"Then there was being looked up for days in the ´Meat locker´." Viktor sad with a sadistic smile.

"What is the meat locker?" Pyrrha asked.

"A room filled with nothing but the carcasses of dead animals. The blood from them reaching your waist and the smell was unbearable. Bugs and flies everywhere and we were sent in only in our underwear and we had to stay in there for days. When you exited you was completely covered in old rotting dried blood as bugs and flies were all over you." Viktor said as he grimaced at the memory. Both Jaune and Pyrrha faces became green as they fought the urge to throw up.

"What is the point of that?" Jaune said as his face slowly stared to turn back into its original color. Viktor smirked and looked at him.

"To train our psyche. To make sure that we would not be fazed by the horrors that the battlefield would present to us. To make sure that our minds were like steel." He said.

"And then there is the craziest of them all." Viktor said. Pyrrha and Jaune were both unsure if they wanted to hear it.

"Having a literally burning cinderblock on your while being beaten by a sledgehammer." He said with a sadistic grin. Both teens were shocked at the last one.

"This part of the training was to see who was weak…" Viktor said as he looked both teens in their eyes.

"…and who was a Spetsnaz. Eighty five percent of the recruits either quit or got mentally broken down before the training ended but I endured and the training sure did wonders." He said.

"I felt stronger than ever. I and my fellow Spetsnaz was now hard as steel and we felt ready to take on the world. The day I graduated was one of the proudest moments of my life." Viktor said with a smile. Both teens sat there in silence before Viktor continued.

"So as you can see, the road I had to take to get where not an easy one and this was only a small part of my journey. I have suffered much pain and hardship on this journey and it is far from over if I have anything to say in that matter. People ask me sometimes if I regret my time in the Spetsnaz and other choices in my life and I always say no. I have suffered through pain and sadness and there is…some choices I could have perhaps lived without but the life I live now...I wouldn't trade it for the world." Viktor said as he gave a soft hearty smile.

"My team back home is like a family to me, I would do anything for them. I have a beautiful and kind sister that I love with all of my heart and I would cross into the deepest parts of the underworld if it was for her. I help people in any way I can and that always puts a smile on my face. I have gained friends and allies all over the world. As long as I can still walk, can still move, can still breathe I will never stop fighting until I can´t fight no more." Viktor said with a smile. Both Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other before looking back at Viktor with a newfound hint of respect. He then clapped his hands together and said.

"Well, I have interrupted your guys training long enough, carry on. It is time for me to continue on with my mission to find my dorm." He said as he turned around and made his way towards the doorway. As he then stood there in the doorway he then looked left to right before scratching his head. He then turned around and looked back at the two teens.

"Uh, which way do I take if I want to get down from here?" He said with an awkward smile. The two teens looked at each other before giving a small laugh at Viktor´s expense. He gave them a small glare as they both stopped. Pyrrha walked up to Viktor and looked up at the giant.

"We can show you. We was about done here anyway." Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded in the background. Viktor smiled and said.

"Spa…Thank you." He corrected himself as he stepped to the side and let Pyrrha and Jaune go through the doorway. The three of them made their way as Viktor told them in which building his room were located.

* * *

"I don´t like this." Mercury said as he and the two others stood there in front of a small scroll. They had gone to a more secluded part of the school to make sure no one would disturb them. After what Mercury told them earlier that day, things had change and the original plan with it. Even though a little frighten her, Cinder knew that these people were not to be messed with and it would be better if they were with her then against her, for now.

"These guys are not the happiest bunch after Romans fiasco in Vale." He argued.

"While it is true that Mr. Torchwicks actions did indeed not sit well with them, it is better if they hear it now instead of blaming us later for not reporting it." Cinder fall said as she set up her scroll on a secure line. She pressed a passcode into it and it started to connect. Mercury and Emerald looked at each other with concern in their eyes before looking back at the scroll. Suddenly a highly altered and deformed voice came through the scroll.

"Ms. Fall, I was starting to suspect that you wouldn´t have the courage to call." The voice said in a dark tone and in a strange accent.

"I have been preoccupied with other things." Cinder responded with a small frown present on her face.

"For example finding a way to repay the millions that we wasted on your failed operation in Vale? An operation that you promised would bring Vale to its knees. I was promised perfection from you and your lackeys. We fulfilled our end of the bargain but you have yet to fulfill yours." The voice spoke in an irritated tone that was on the edge of its limits. Cinder frowned and said.

"I assure you that the plan will carry out without any more interruptions. While it was unfortunate the Roman had to start earlier than expected with the plans. The interference of those young huntresses have done little to halt the final stages of the plan. The plan will proceed as planned when during the Vytal festival" She said. The voice was silenced for a bit before speaking.

"What is it you are hiding Ms. Fall? I can hear it in your voice." The voice said in a curious tone. Cinder once again frowned as she said.

"Does the name Viktor Kirillov mean something to you?" She asked. Once gain the voice was silent for a moment before speaking.

"That depends, why?" It asked in a curious tone. Now Cinder was smirking.

"Because a man by that name have appeared here at Beacon." She said. Once again, silent for a moment.

"Can you describe him?" The voice said but this time, a hint of anger in it.

"Short shaven brown hair, around 7 point 9 feet tall, built like a tank, walks around with a hand cannon on his hip and wears a goatee with a connected mustache and speaks in a weird accent." Cinder said, still wearing her smirk on her face. The voice stayed silent longer than usual to these news. In the background Mercury slowly leaned towards Emerald and whispered into her ear."

"You think they are pissed?" He asked as Emerald simply ignored him. The voice stayed quiet for a little bit longer before speaking.

"This is…an unfortunate turn of events." The voice said as calmly it could but they could hear the venom and anger behind it. Mercury once again leaned in towards Emerald and whispered.

"Oh, they´re pissed alright." He said with a smirk on his face as Emerald simply rolled her eyes in annoyance. Cinder sent a glare towards the two of them and Mercury immediately stood back up straight. Cinder looked back towards the scroll and said.

"So you do know him." She said.

"We are familiar with him, yes. Is he the only one, have anyone else appeared with him?" The voice asked.

"No, he is the only one." Cinder said. Mercury and Emerald once again looked at each other in worry as the voice became quiet once again.

"That is good news, what is he doing now?" The voice asked.

"He have for the two past days prepared himself for an initiation test for tomorrow. Ozpin offered him a place as a trainer here on Beacon." Cinder said.

"Does he show any suspicions towards you? Does he have any idea of what is going on?" The voice asked in an irritated tone however with a hint of fear in it.

"I doubt that he have any idea of what really is going on." Cinder said while starting to get irritated by the many questions. The voice stayed silence once more for a little while before speaking.

"Do not underestimate him Ms. Fall, that proved to be our mistake. If he even finds the slightest hint of what is really going on, nothing will stop him from interrupting it. He is an unstoppable force of nature when he sets his mind on something. We should know, after all, we made him." The voice said with a hint of pride and anger in its voice.

"And now he is your enemy" Cinder said with a smirk on her face.

"Watch it Ms. Fall. You are on a thin tread as it is. You don't want to make it worse now are you?" The voice said while Cinder smirk turned into a frown.

"Keep a close eye on him. Make sure that he doesn't figure out what is happening until it is too late. With a little luck, we may be able to smash two birds with one stone. While he is still a present danger even when he is alone, without his team, he is vulnerable." The voice said.

"It will be interesting to see the results of your plan during the Vytal festival but be warned Ms, Fall. I will not tolerate another failure. We had a deal and I told you what would happen if you failed. If this doesn´t work then I will have to take matter into my own hands and my first order of business will be to tie up loose ends." The voice said irritated. Cinder frowned and glared at the scroll.

"Do I make myself clear?" The Voice said.

"Crystal" Cinder said while hiding her anger in her voice.

"Good then, Auf Wiedersehen Ms Fall." The voice said in a strange language before cutting the connection. The three of them stood there in silence for a moment before Mercury broke it.

"Well that went well." He said sarcastically. Emerald sent a glare at him before looking back at Cinder.

"What do we do now?" She asked her leader. Cinder stood there silent before turning around and walked back towards where they came from.

"We do what they say…for now." Cinder said while her smile slowly came back on her face.

* * *

In a dark room in an undisclosed location, a large screen went black as a shadowed figure leaned back into his chair while putting his hands together. He placed his arms on the desk before him and rested them under his chin as he then crossed his legs. The figure seemed to be in deep thought until a voice broke the silence.

"You do know she is going to betray us, right?" A man that stood beside the dark figure said. The man wore an urban camouflaged military uniform. A black Kevlar vest was on his chest and a similar colored beret was on his head. A strange insignia of a red colored phoenix standing over a red colored planet with a black background was placed on his shoulders and on the beret. His face was wore no expression and his eyes told that of a man that had seen the worse that humanity could offer. The figure sat there in silence before replying.

"Know it?" The figure said as he then turned his chair to look at the person in the room. The figure then slowly started to form a large sinister looking smile and said.

"I´m counting on it."

 **CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I know I am a terrible person for just cutting it of just like that. Don´t you guys worry, I will start on the next chapter in not to long. First I just like to thank all of you who that have favorite and are following this story, I actually thought that it would´t be this popular but you guys proved me wrong. Thank you all and I see you in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Sunday light shined threw the window into the dorm of where team RWBY lay asleep. As soon as the light hit where her eyes were closed Ruby herself stirred in her. She groggily opened her eyes as she gave a small yawn. She rose up and stretched her arms as she then looked around. Her other friends was still asleep as she then slowly got out of her bed. She looked around and saw that her friends was still sleep as she smiled to herself. She was a little exited today because it was today Viktor was going to do his initiation. She really wanted to see what his weapons could do and she mentally squealed in excitement when she remembered that Viktor had promised her that she was allowed to test his machinegun later. She walked over to the wardrobe and picked a set of clothes for her. Since there were no school today as well she could wear her usual attire. She soon exited their dorm fully clothed and made her way down the hallway. After a few minutes she had arrived at her destination, Viktor´s dorm. She figured that Viktor was awake by now since he always seemed to go up early, even if there was nothing special going on. She knocked on the door and waited for Viktor to open. After a while with nothing happening, Ruby decided to knock again. She was once again met with silence as nothing happened. She gave a confused look and reached for the door handle. She slowly opened the door and stuck her head through.

"Viktor?" She asked out loud as she looked around the room. It was empty. She frowned a little as she took her head out and closed the door behind her.

"Where could he be?" She asked no one in particular as she put her hand under her chin in thought. She walked out of the hallway and out into the opening in front of the building. Since it was still early and on a weekend not many students were out. She looked around and walked up to the ones that was closest. It was two second year huntsmen who was standing there talking which each other.

"Excuse me." She said as the two students noticed her presence.

"Have you seen a friend of mine? Big, muscular, wears a short shaved beard and speaks in a foreign accent." She described. The two students thought for a second before one of them spoke.

"Yes, one that fit that description came here around half an hour ago. He asked if there was some place he could warm up so we directed him towards the training hall." One of them said. Ruby smiled as she said her thanks and started to make her way towards the training hall. She soon reached the building which housed the training hall. It was a large building connected to the main tower of the academy. She entered it and walked through the hallway towards the training rooms. She walked through the hallways and looked into the many rooms that was located in the building. Each was filled with machines built to train the body. After looking through most of them she finally found what she was looking for. In the weight section of the building. She saw in the far corner the familiar form of Viktor laying on his back on a bench while pushing up a pair of barbells. She noticed that he was wearing his black T-shirt with the strange Russian writing on it and his urban camo pants and tactical boots. His revolver was hanging on his hip as usual as well. She walked up to him and saw that he had taken the heaviest set and was pushing them up with ease. She walked up behind him and looked down on him as he continued to push the barbells. She noticed that he didn't notice her presence as he simply continued to push them up. Suddenly he stopped halfway through as he then suddenly started to sniff the air.

"Oh hello Ruby." He suddenly said without even looking at her which took said girl by surprise before remembering what he said about his senses. Viktor then placed the heavy set of barbells on its rack above him which made it make a small grinding noise because of the massive weight. Viktor sat up with his back towards Ruby before turning around. He stood to his full height and looked down on the little huntress in training.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile. Ruby smiled back and said.

"I wanted to see how you are feeling. Today is your initiation." She said with a smile. Viktor gave a small chuckle as he said.

"Ah yes, I haven´t forgotten. I am simply warming up. It was nice of you to come and say hi." He said.

"When is it?" Ruby asked.

"I don´t know. Ozpin was going to tell me on the day of the event." Viktor said.

"And I always keep my promises." The two of them suddenly heard. Both of them turned towards the voice and saw Ozpin and Glynda standing there. Ozpin holding his usual cup of coffee in his one hand and his cane in the other. Glynda stood behind him with once again with that data pad in her hands. Viktor straighten up and gave a small nod towards the two of them.

"Ozpin" He said as the headmaster gave a small nod back with a smile. Viktor then turned towards Glynda.

"Ms. Goodwitch." He once again gave a small nod as she gave on as well.

"Hi Ozpin." Ruby said with a smile while giving a small wave towards the headmaster who returned the smile. He looked back at Viktor and said.

"The test will begin in two hours. You are going to meet us north of beacon on the cliff on the edge of Everfall forest. More instruction will be given to you before the test start." Ozpin said with a hint of authority in his voice, enough for Viktor to react to it.

"Ponyal ofitser tovarishch" Viktor said while giving a salute towards Ozpin. Ozpin raised an eyebrow as Glynda and Ruby looked on in confusion as Viktor gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, force of habit. I was in the army for eleven years and I was trained to always salute a commanding officer and address him in my language." Viktor said.

"Think nothing of it. What did you say?" Ozpin asked. Glynda herself was also a little curious, she hadn´t heard much of his language before. Even Ruby was a little curious. She thought that his language sounded strong in its tone and it sounded cool when he spoke it.

"I said "Roger that comrade officer"." Viktor said.

"Comrade?" Ozpin asked raising his eyebrow once again.

"It was a form of greeting during my time in the Soviet military. We were always tasked to address our superiors as comrades or "Tovarishch" as it is said in Russian. It´s not used as often anymore but still in some cases within the modern day Russian military when it comes to greet superior officers. The term has even become a stereotypical expression when it comes to both Russia and communism." Viktor said with a grimace.

"Communism? What is that?" Ozpin asked. As he had said that Viktor suddenly looked at him like he had just said that the sky wasn´t blue.

"Seriously? You don´t know what communism is?" Viktor asked in disbelief.

"I take it from you change in attitude that it is something important in your world. Am I correct?" Ozpin asked in a calm tone, a little surprised by Viktor´s sudden change in attitude. Viktor gave a snort before saying

"Yeah, if enslaving your country´s population could be called important." Viktor said through gritted teeth. Ozpin and Glynda was both taken aback by Viktor´s response as Ruby looked on in in a mixture of horror and confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked a little shocked at what he just heard. Viktor simply waved it of while looking away.

"It's nothing. I´m terribly sorry that I got mad. I guess I got another reason to be jealous of your world if you don´t even know about communism. Let us just say that I have some bad experience when it comes to it." Viktor said. Ozpin nodded as he understood that it was a sore subject and decided not to dig into it further.

"Very well Viktor. We leave it at that for now." He said. Viktor smiled.

"Thank you" Viktor said as he gave a small nod while wearing a smile.

"That was all for now Viktor. We´ll see you at the cliff." Ozpin said before he and Glynda turned around to leave. Viktor looked at them leave and as soon as they had exited the room he looked at Ruby who was still standing next to him. He looked down on her and said.

"You get new respect for that man every time you speak to him." He said as Ruby nodded.

"He sure is awesome, isn´t he?" She said with a smile.

"So you got two hours until the test start, what will you do now?" She asked. Viktor simply shrugged and said.

"I don´t know, probably going to work out a little more, never hurt to be warmed up." He said.

"Or…" Ruby suddenly said with a hopeful toothy smile. Viktor raised an eyebrow as he looked down on her.

"Or what?" He asked the little huntress in training.

"Or you can let me try your weapons." She said as she blinked innocently. Viktor blinked a few times back as he looked at her. Then as fast as lighting he reached for his gun and pulled it out of its holster. He spun it around his finger a few times before with lighting speed he aimed it at Ruby. Ruby was taken back by the swiftness and backed away a few steps in surprise as the gun was now aimed at her head. Viktor then gave a small smirk as he then spun the gun halfway in his hand and was now holding the barrel, presenting the grip towards Ruby. Ruby beamed in happiness as she slowly reached for the gun. Then suddenly Viktor pulled the gun away from her just before she was about to grasp it. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes and with a pout like someone who just got robbed of their candy.

"Wha…wha?" She asked in sadness. Viktor continued to smirk before saying.

"I let you try my gun if you let me try yours." Viktor said. Ruby stopped for a second before looking him right in the eye.

"You want to try my Crescent Rose?" She asked with a suspicious look. Viktor simply chuckled.

"Don´t worry, I´ll be careful. I know how personal a weapon can be. After all, I´m still using the same AK as I used in the military. It is back at our base back home." Viktor said. Ruby continued to eye him for a second before replying.

"Okay, I let you try her but don´t you get any funny ideas." She said in a threating tone. Viktor raised his hands in mock fright and gave a small smirk.

"I´ll be careful mam." He said with his smirk still present on his face. Ruby seemed satisfied and the two of them left the training hall. Viktor followed Ruby as they made their way towards the massive locker room located in the main building. Viktor had been here before when he placed his newly created MG42 in his locker given to him by Ozpin. They soon reached Ruby´s locker as she went to unlock it.

"I have her in my locker. Just a sec." She said as she unlocked her locker. Inside her beautiful weapon rested in its compact form as she reached in and grabbed it. She cuddled with it for a second before she remembered that Viktor was standing there next to her.

"Getting a little too close to your weapon eh?" He said as Ruby could actually feel his smirk. She gave a light blush as she glared at him while he chuckled. She then looked back at Crescent Rose and reluctantly handed it over to him. Viktor carefully took it from her hands looked it over. He was surprised in how light it was, yet Ruby had told him that it fired 50. Caliber bullets. He pressed a button on the side and it deployed its grip and scope. He held it up to his shoulder and looked through the scope as he then aimed it around the room. He then pressed another button which caused the rifle form to shift into the scythe form. Viktor held the scythe in his hand. He spun it around in his hand before grabbing onto it with both hands. He then made a quick spin to his right with the scythe before making a sideline spin in the air. He landed on his feet and looked down at the scythe in his hands before pressing the button again shifting it back into its rifle form.

"It's light and comfortable, easy to aim with and it fits perfectly against the shoulder. Its scythe form is highly agile and can still fire its ammunition. This really is a beautifully designed weapon." Viktor said with a smile which made Ruby blush again.

"And to think that you designed this all by yourself. You really are talented for your age, Ruby." Viktor said which only made her blush harder. Viktor then remember his end of the bargain and took out his revolver out of its holster. He threw it at Ruby who gracefully caught it in its grip. She looked it over once again and couldn't help but admire the simple design of the weapon. It was dark matte colored as the grip was pitch black. A 10 inch bull barrel in the front and a custom made cylinder made to hold six bullets instead of five. She held it in one hand and aimed with it while closing her left eye. Viktor gave another chuckle as he watch Ruby checking the weapon out.

"It is a nice gun, yes?" He said as Ruby nodded.

"I´m still getting used to the idea that in this world it is legal for minors to carry firearms." Viktor said with an amused smile. Ruby looked up at him and said.

"Why is that weird?" She asked.

"I fifteen year old that isn´t even allow to drive, drink alcohol or smoke is currently holding a weapon strong enough to kill an elephant." Viktor said with a smirk. Ruby thought for a second before she shrugged her shoulders. Viktor held up Crescent Rose.

"Shall we?" He asked as he mentioned towards the exit. Ruby smiled and said.

"Of course." As the two of them exited the building and made their way towards the workshop where the shooting range was located. On the way however Ruby thought of something.

"Hey Viktor?" She asked as Viktor turned towards her while they still continued walking.

"What did you mean with "AK"? You mentioned it before." She said.

"AK is short for Avtomat Kalashnikova. It is a series of weapons from my world designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov. Guess which country I comes from?" Viktor said.

"Russia." Ruby guessed.

"Da, it is Russian for "Kalashnikov´s Automatic Gun" and the AK series is the most well-known weapon design in the world. There is more AKs than there is other assault rifles summarized and it has also spanned a large variety of version of the AK." Viktor said as he rested Crescent Rose on his right shoulder as he reached for his phone. He took it out of his pocket and opened the image gallery. He flicked through some before he came to the desired image. He showed the phone to Ruby who looked at the image shown. It was of a rifle that had a wooden stock, grip and front grip. It had a large curved magazine under and a double barrel in front with a large sight.

"This is the AK47. The most well know rifle in the world. It uses the powerful 7.62x39mm M43 cartridge and has a fire rate around 600 rounds per minute. It is cheap and easy to produce and there is over a hundred million of them spread over my world." Viktor said as Ruby scanned the image. While the rifle had an outdated look she couldn't help but like it. It had a mix of old school thrown into it which made it look though and dangerous. Viktor then switched to the next image. This showed a similar image of the weapon from before but she noticed some small differences, for example that this weapon had a small muzzle break at the end of the barrel.

"This is the AKM, an updated version of the regular AK47. It uses the same cartridge as the 47. It features a stamped receiver instead of a milled one which is easier to produce and an added muzzle break for increased accuracy. It would later replace the AK47 in service within the Russian military." He said as he swiped to the next image. This one showed an image of a similar looking rifle but it had more of a straight looking magazine and a bigger muzzle break in the front.

"This is the AK I was talking about, the AK74. It uses the smaller 5.45x39mm cartridge for better wounding capability and accuracy." Viktor said.

"Why use a smaller caliber for better damage. That doesn't even make any sense:" Ruby said as she observed the image.

"Remember that this is from a world were Aura doesn't exist. The 7.62 over penetrates the enemy target and travel through it while the 5.45 stays inside, further damaging the target." Viktor explained. Ruby nodded as it made sense. Viktor shut of the screen of the phone and put it back in the pocket.

"This are just a few of the variants of the AK family. There is further developments of it like with the AK 105, AK 103 and the AK-12 which is the most modern version of it. The AK74 also spawned a large variety of different versions that isn´t only assault rifles. The other versions are the carbine version AKSU, the light machine gun version RPK and the shotgun version Saiga 12G. There is also a sniper rifle that uses the basis of the AK called the SVD or more commonly known as the Dragunov by the western world. The AK sure has earned its reputation as the weapon of the century." Viktor finished. Ruby now wanted to try to shoot an AK, not only did they look cool but a weapon which such a large service record was bound to be awesome in real life. They soon reached the workshop and made their way through it towards the shooting range. As soon as they entered the shooting range Ruby became a blur as she raced up towards the edge of the range. She walked up to a console next to her and typed in a command which caused a number of holographic Grimm´s to project from the ground. She almost immediately raised her hand and aimed the gun down towards the targets.

"Now be careful. That thing has a hell of a kick and that I´m using high caliber ammo of my own design isn´t helping." Viktor warned the hyperactive teen. She didn't seem to listen as she continued to aim down until she fired with a deafening boom. Next thing she knew she was sent flying backwards until she hit the wall behind her. Viktor grimaced as Ruby hit the wall with enough force to cause cracks in it. Fortunately her Aura flared up but Ruby got the wind knocked out of her in surprise. She fell down on the ground face first. Viktor sprinted up to her and helped her up on her feet.

"Are you okay Ruby?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I´m fine Viktor, wasn´t ready that it would have such a recoil." Ruby said as she shook her head.

"I told you, it kicks like a bull hence the name." Viktor said with a smirk. Ruby gathered herself as she went back towards the edge. Viktor simply shook his head to the stubbornness of the huntress in training. As Ruby reached the edge she raised the gun once again and prepared to fire. She stood in a much better position this time. She squeezed the trigger and she felt herself starting to fly backwards until a strong hand stopped her momentum. She turned her head to look and was Viktor standing there.

"Maybe it is a little too strong for you." Viktor said.

"No, I can do this." Ruby said as she prepared another shot. Viktor rolled his eyes and removed his hand from her back. She aimed again and shot. She flew backwards but was prepared this time as she landed on the wall with her feet before she shot from it. She made a roll in the air as she then gracefully landed on the ground. She stood up and looked at Viktor who looked at him with a impressed look in his face.

"Impressive. Nice use of the recoil." Viktor said.

"I do the same thing when I fire the Crescent Rose. I use the recoil to launch me in the direction I like." Ruby said with a smile. She looked down on the giant revolver in her hand.

"It is the same principle with this, only that it is smaller." She finished. Viktor nodded before looking back onto the range. He gave a small whistle as he saw that Ruby had hit right on the targets with deadeye accuracy.

"Now it's my turn." He said as he walked up towards the edge. Ruby stepped out of the way as Viktor typed in a few commands into the console and a new selection of targets was projected from the ground. Viktor raised Crescent Rose and aimed down for a second before he fired the rifle scythe. He didn´t even flinch as The 50. Caliber bullet left the barrel and flew through the air towards one of the targets. Viktor fired of a couple of more shots and each one hit their targets. After less than ten seconds Viktor lowered the weapon as each target was shot dead with a bullet through the head.

"I know what you mean with the recoil Ruby. I can feel it when I fire this weapon." Viktor said as he gave a small laugh as Ruby smiled. The two of them continued to shoot for a little while longer until a familiar group of huntress in training entered the shooting range.

"There you guys are, we have been looking everywhere for you." Yang said as she walked up to the two of them, Blake and Weiss following close behind. Yang looked down on her little sister with a smirk.

"You two missed breakfast." She teased as Ruby´s eyes widen as she realized in her exitment to test out Viktor´s weapon she had completely forgotten about breakfast. Viktor simply chuckled and said.

"I´ll survive. I wouldn´t be where I am today if I had to eat every day." He said as he looked down on his watch.

"My test starts in half an hour. I need to go and get ready." He said as he then handed Crescent Rose over to Ruby.

"Thank you for letting me try out your weapon. If it is true that you built this by yourself, then you are a really talented young woman." Viktor said with a smile. Ruby blushed once again as she took it from his hands and handed him his Revolver. Viktor spun it a couple of times in his hand before holstering it. He looked over to the assembled girls and said.

"Do Svidaniya ladies. I´m off to my initiation." He said as he turned to leave.

"Good luck Viktor." Ruby said as she waved at him. Viktor smiled and waved back.

"Put on a good show now you hear. We´ll be watching you." Yang said. Viktor made a mock bow towards her and said.

"I shall put on a good presentation for you my lady." He said with a hint of smugness in his tone. Yang simply grinned as Viktor disappeared out of the room. Yang then looked at her friends.

"Shall we get to the assembly hall? We want to get got seats now don´t we?" She asked as the others nodded. The four of them made their way to the main building as they noticed more and more students approaching the same destination as them. With the rumors that they were going to get a new teacher, people have been curious of what kind of person it would be. As they entered the assembly hall they noticed that a lot of students had showed up. The sound of talking filled the room as students from all years had gathered to watch the initiation. The seats was filling up fast as more students entered the room. A multitude of rows of seats was located in the most of the assembly hall and at the bottom of the room was a stage with a large screen over it.

"Do you guys see any seats?" Weiss asked as the four of them looked around.

"Hey guys, over here." They suddenly heard to their left. They looked over there and saw Jaune and his team sitting there with a couple of seats empty next to them. The four of them made their way to them and sat down next to them.

"There is a lot of people here, isn't it?" Jaune said as four huntress in training nodded while they took their seats.

"Indeed, it isn´t everyday Beacon gets a new teacher and Viktor has stirred up quite the rumors since he got here." Weiss said.

"Oh this is so exciting. I hope that we get to see some mayhem." They could hear Nora say with a wicked smile on her face. All of them rolled their eyes at Nora´s comment before they all gave a small laugh.

"Oh believe me, you will." Yang said as she briefly remembered her fight with Viktor in the forest. She had to get back at him for it someday she thought to herself. Suddenly professor Port walked out on the stage as the entire room became quiet almost instantly. He cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Students, it is good to see that so many have gathered here today to bear witness as the man by the name of Viktor Kirillov will go through his initiation to become a teacher here on Beacon. We can only hope that he will succeed in his test. While I myself has yet to fully accustom myself with him, Ozpin had told me a great deal of him. He is indeed an interesting individual which has a lot to teach. He was not born in Vale but in a country called Russia, said to be far away from here." Port said.

"Farther then you think, like other universe far." Yang whispered into Ruby´s ear as said girl giggled in response.

"I myself haven´t heard about this country but according to Ozpin it is a country that have kept its distance from all the other kingdoms. But enough of that, you all came here to watch him destroy some Grimm, am I correct?" He asked the crowd as cheered. He raised a hand and the cheering died down.

"Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch is currently waiting for Viktor at the cliff that borders to the Everfall forest. We will begin the transmission now." He said as the giant screen flared up. On it the students could see Ozpin and Glynda standing there next to the launch platforms they were all accustomed to. The two of them was looking towards the school was seen in the background. Suddenly a figure emerged from the tree line and walked out into the open. Team RWBY and JNPR instantly recognized the figure as Viktor but he did indeed look different from before.

While still wearing his urban camo pants, black T-shirt and tactical boots, he was now wearing a tactical west over his torso with a lot of pockets on the chest area of it. Team RWBY recognized it as the same west as they had seen Viktor wear in the forest when they first encountered him. Now also present was a pair of black colored kneepads on his legs. There were also two straps clipped to his belt holding additional pockets. A large combat knife was holstered on his left side as his hand cannon was hanging on his right side. A pair of fingerless gloves was on his hands and on his left arm his watch was present. A bandolier of large caliber bullets was crossed over his chest and around his waist was another bandolier present but held more bullets of shorter size. Ruby figured out that the bullets crossed over his chest was to the machinegun while those around his waist was to his revolver. On his back they could see his weapon in its machine gun form hanging from its sling. On each of his shoulders two blast pads were present. Lastly, on his head the red Spetsnaz beret was present as it silently spoke of authority. Everyone in the room was silent as Viktor walked determent up towards Ozpin before coming to a halt in front of him. Now everyone also got to see the sheer size of this man. He towered over Ozpin as he looked down on him as he also was built like a tank with his muscular form.

"Okay, I got to say it. He looks badass." Yang whispered into Ruby´s ear as she nodded. The rest of the two team silently agreed as Viktor looked really intimidating with all of his gear present on him. The entire room was silent as Viktor begun talking to Ozpin.

* * *

"Colonel Viktor Kirillov reporting." Viktor said as he gave a small salute to Ozpin. Ozpin simply smiled as he looked up at Viktor.

"Good to see that you made it here in time Viktor. You do looked prepared." Ozpin said as he refered to Viktor´s heavy combat gear.

"Only a fool or someone with a death wish enters battle unprepared." Viktor simply said as Ozpin nodded

"Are you ready to get started?" He asked him.

"As ready as I ever be." Viktor responded."

"Very well." Ozpin said as he started to walk towards the edge of the cliff while motioning Viktor to follow. Viktor followed close behind as they stopped closed to the edge.

"Out there in Everfall forest there is the ruins of a temple. Inside the ruins there is an item I want you to retrieve. It may sound easy but the way to the temple is dangerous one as Grimm activity has increased in the area. I however have little doubt that you will fail this task after what I have seen so far. Good luck Mr. Kirillov. Now I need you to stand on this pad right here." Ozpin said as he motioned to the pads on the ground next to them. Viktor raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders and walked over to the nearest one. He stepped on it as he then looked around.

"So what happens now? You fire of the starting gun and I start from here. Should I start climbing down the mountain or do you have some transport for me to take down into the forest or do I…" Viktor didn't get to finish as he was then suddenly launched high into the sky as the launching pad did its job. Ozpin blinked a few times before he turned around and looked at a grinning Glynda.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She said with a smirk. Ozpin simply sighed as the two of them could hear Viktor curse in his native tongue from high above.

 **AN: And here is another chapter. Viktor´s initiation is now under way. It is finally time for some action. Sorry that this one took so long. I had two test coming up so I had to spend most of my time studying for them but now they are both over and I could now focus on writing this chapter. Until next time, see ya.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Oh my god this is embarrassing. I reread the last chapter and on the first sentence there is a massive spelling error. I wrote threw instead of through. Who the hell does that, me apparently. "Let me through this binocular to you so you can look threw this window" No, nothing wrong here. Also I wrote tactical WEST instead of tactical VEST. I´m good English speaker, yes very good. How the hell did I get a B in English in school? Anyway, here is the next chapter of Cash and Dust, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 16**

"Chto yebat'! Chto, chert voz'mi, proiskhodit!? (What the fuck! What the hell is going on!?)" Viktor yelled as he clumsily flew through the air. Within short he managed to stabilize himself as he now noticed that he was now starting to descend towards the ground and he was picking up speed.

"This is how they send students into the forest, that's insane." Viktor said to himself as he looked for a way to soften his fall. In the distance he noticed some giant ruins amongst the trees which he assumed was the ones that Ozpin was talking about. He noticed to his right a giant tree that stood over the rest and smiled.

"That will do." He said as he used his arms to steer towards the giant tree. After some awkward stumbling through the air he was now on course towards the tree. As he started to near both it and the ground Viktor reached towards the tree. As soon he was next to it he grabbed on to it with his right hand and dug his fingers deep into it. He started to glide down the tree with his hand still into it as tree barks and twigs flew everywhere like his hand was a buzz saw. As he was halfway through the tree he let go as the tree split into two giant pieces that fell down on the ground with a loud thud. Viktor landed in a crouch that made the ground shake and a dust and dirt cloud formed around him. As the dust cleared it could be seen that Viktor was still in his crouching position in the middle of a small crater. He stood up and looked behind him at the tree that was now spilt in half. He saw that he had landed in a small clearing amongst the trees with some trees having fallen over because of the impact.

"At least this time I was more prepared." He said as he remembered his landing into this world. He was just glad that no one was around to see it, it was embarrassing to say at least. As he gathered himself he come to think in which direction he had seen the ruins. He looked behind him and could see the silhouette of Beacon´s giant tower in the distance above the cliff in which he came from.

"If Beacon is over there and the ruins was in front of me as I fell than the temple must be straight forward from my current location." He said. He checked everything on him to make sure that he hadn't lost anything in his surprised unscheduled flying tour. All of his ammo and magazines were still in their pockets, crossed over his chest and around his waist. Both his hand cannon and combat knife was still in their holsters and his MG42 was still hanging from his back in its sling. After he had made sure that everything was where he put it he started to scan the area around him. He sniffed the air a few times to see if there were any potential threats in the area as he scanned the tree lines with his eyes. There was a lot of smells in the forest, some of which he recognized immediately as Beowolf´s, Ursas, Boarbatusks and Deathstalkers. Some however was foreign to him, he concluded that they must be the ones he have yet to face. Viktor then heard a strange almost silent buzzing noise, almost undetectable by normal human ears but not his as he turned towards it. There amongst the crowns of the trees he saw a strange ball looking device with a lens in the middle flying. As soon as he noticed it, it disappeared behind on of the trees, away from view.

 _"Must be cameras, here to observe the test."_ Viktor thought to himself. He looked back in front of him and started to walk.

* * *

In the assembly hall you could hear the students talk silently amongst themselves as they watched the screen. In the back team RWBY and JNPR was also talking amongst themselves.

"That landing was awesome. Did you see the impact of it, a crater formed for crying out loud? He sure knows how to make an entrance." Nora said with a grin.

"Why was he sniffing the air?" Ren suddenly asked. Blake was the first to answer.

"He told us that his sense of smell is very sensitive, like that of a dog. He was probably checking the area for any Grimm." She said. Team JNPR seemed to be taken by surprise as they looked at her.

"He has a nose like that of a dog?" Jaune said in disbelief. RWBY nodded all at the same time. Pyrrha leaned over to Blake who she sat next to.

"Does he know?" She whispered to her. Blake slowly nodded as Pyrrha´s eyes widen a little.

"He said he didn´t mind as long I would accept for what he is he would accept me for what I am." Blake said. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow in confusion. Blake noticed this and said.

"I promise that I will tell you later if it´s okay with him. Now is not the best time." She said. Pyrrha simply nodded and they all went back to look at the screen.

* * *

Viktor made his way past the trees and brushes carefully as he scanned the area for any potential hostiles. So far it had been quiet as he made his way through. While the smell of Grimm was the dominant source of smell he could also smell regular animals like regular wolfs and birds were present in the forest as well. He continued his way through and soon reached another clearing and looked around. He noticed a trail of some strange tracks in the ground as he walked over. As he bent down to take a closer looked he noticed that they were canine in origin. He also noticed that the paw prints was also pushed down deeper than usual. He frowned as he then dragged his fingers across the paw print and then sniffed it.

"Beowolves." He simply said as he then sniffed the air one more time.

"And a whole lot of them." He finished. He stood up from the paw print as he then surveyed the area once more.

"They must be in ambush positions. Waiting for someone to come so they can rip them to shreds. I could go around them to avoid any conflict and get to my objective faster..." Viktor said as he then suddenly gave a sinister smile.

"…But where is the fun in that. In fact, I could use some exercise." He said as he walked forward. As he continued to walk past the many trees the scent became stronger for every steps. Suddenly he stopped as scanned the area in front of him. He suddenly jerked backwards as a large form came leaping out of the nearest bush from his left. It missed him by inches as it landed right of him. It landed on all four in a skid as it turned back and looked at Viktor while showing of its fangs as it gave out a loud growl. Viktor slowly turned towards the Grimm with a smile on his face as he stretched his neck and shrugged his shoulders. He recognized the familiar bipedal form of the Beowolf as he continued to smile.

"Nice try, but not good enough." Viktor said as he then positioned himself in a fighting position as the Beowolf continued to growl at him. It then howled before lunging towards him. Viktor avoided its attack with ease as he simply sidestepped. As the Beowolf flew past him Viktor spun around and delivered a powerful kick into the Grimms back. A loud crack was heard as the Beowolves back was snapped in half and sent into a tree. The Grimm flew through it and landed on the other side, unmoving. Viktor looked at the now dead Grimm and frowned.

"That was easy, too easy." He said as he then suddenly heard growling from all around him. He looked around to see that he was suddenly surrounded by Beowolves. He looked back and forth between them as they moved closer towards him. He counted at least nine of them. Their large forms would normally frighten a normal person but Viktor was anything but normal. Viktor positioned himself in a fighting position again as the pack of Grimm moved to attack. The first Beowolf howled before leaping towards him. Viktor sidestepped as the Grimm missed as another one came from his right. Thinking fast Viktor grabbed the Beowolf around hits throat and threw it at a third Beowolf that was about to leap at him as well. The first Beowolf landed behind Viktor as it then turned to leap at him again only for a powerful fist to connect with its face, breaking its skull, killing it instantly. A fourth jumped at him as he spun around and delivered a kick at its head sending it flying into a fifth one. The second and third ones had now gotten back up and was glaring hatefully at him. Viktor simply looked at them and smirked as the two Beowolves howled in anger as they charged at him. As the second one was about to attack Viktor grabbed it around the throat with his right hand. The third one leaped at him as well but Viktor grabbed it also around its throat with his left hand. He then slammed the two Grimms in his hands together with enormous force and a loud crack was heard from both of them. The two Grimm went limp as he then threw them away like garbage. The fourth one went to attack from behind as Viktor spun around and struck his fist in its chest, sending it flying backwards. As the fourth Beowolf landed Viktor saw that it wasn´t moving anymore and started to disintegrate, indicating it was now also dead. A fifth Beowolf tried to leap at him from behind but with blinding speed Viktor turned around and delivered a massively powerful uppercut under its head. The Beowolf was sent flying upwards as it disappeared from view between the clouds. Viktor simply looked up at where it had been last seen as did the remaining four Beowolves.

* * *

Back in the observation hall the students looked on in shock at the display put out before them. Viktor had for the looks of it knocked a Beowolf into orbit. Back with team RWBY and JNPR they talked silently with each other about what they had just seen.

"Did you see that uppercut? I knew I was strong but damn, that is a new one." Yang said with a grin. The others simply nodded as they looked back at the screen. Viktor and the Beowolves continued to look up at the sky before they looked down again and at each other.

"I guess I put a little too much force in the punch, yes?" Viktor said with a grin as the four Beowolves showed their fangs at him and started to growl. Viktor simply raised his hands and stood there at the ready. They started to circle him as Viktor shifted focus between all of them with blinding speed to make sure he would have all sides covered. Ruby silently hoped that Viktor would be okay. Even a trained huntsman would have problem being surrounded by Grimm, even if they were simple Beowolves.

Suddenly they all leaped at him on the same time. Viktor acted on instinct and almost too fast for the naked eye to see he acted. Viktor struck the one on his right first with his right fist and sent it flying while giving a powerful kick to the one coming from his left with his left leg. Both of them flew into a respective tree and went limp as they slowly started to disintegrate. He grabbed the one in front of him with both his hands and threw it over him. The Grimm was sent flying high above the tree line as it landed somewhere else. He then simply sidestepped as the one behind him flew past him. It landed in a skid as it looked at him hatefully as Viktor simply smirked.

"I have fought faster and stronger opponents that you. Come on, give me a challenge." Viktor mocked as the last Beowolf howled in anger as it charged him. As it tried to hit him Viktor simply put his arms behind his back and sidestepped causing the Beowolf to miss its target. The Beowolf looked at him and tried again only for Viktor to lean back as its attack missed his head. The Beowolf delivered strike after strike only for Viktor to avoid it with little effort while wearing a smug smile. Laughter started to erupt in the room as Students found display humorous. This included team RWBY and JNPR as they looked at the display. Yang and Nora both laughed out loud, Ren and Jaune laughed as well but not at the same as Yang and Nora, The rest of the girls giggled as Viktor continued to humiliate the Beowolf further.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" Viktor said out loud while still wearing his smug grin. Finally growing tired of the humiliation, the Beowolf leaped at Viktor who now instead of trying to avoid the attack, simply raised his right arm to shield himself. The Beowolf struck down on the arm and planted its fangs into his flesh. All of the students flinched at it and most were surprised when they didn´t see an Aura flare up. Team RWBY and JNPR stopped their laughing and Ruby´s eyes widen as she saw the Beowolf bite down with everything it could muster on his arm. However, they all became surprised when instead the sound of bones cracking came from the Beowolf´s mouth instead from Viktor´s arm. The Beowolf´s eyes shot open and it released its bite on Viktor´s arm while giving of a pained howl. It backed away in pain as it opened its jaw to reveal a mouth full of broken teeth. Viktor simply looked down on his arm with a bored expression and saw small markings where the teeth´s had struck, slowly disappear as they healed. They hadn´t even been able to pierce the skin. Viktor then looked back at the Beowolf that was still howling in pain. Viktor then walked up to it and with one swift motion he grabbed it around the throat as he lifted it of the ground.

"My skin is strong enough to withstand both bullets and missiles! While your kind is clearly stronger than regular wolves, even the thought that you would be able to hurt me with your teeth is still laughable!" Viktor said with a sinister smile as he then applied pressure on his grip.

"Do Svidaniya." Viktor simply said as a loud crack was heard as the wolf went limp in his grip. Most of the students flinched at the sound and at the Brutal way Viktor had finished the Grimm of. Ruby was reminded at how Viktor had saved her in the forest and was glad that he was on their side. She looked to the side and noticed Cardin and his friends sitting there. She saw the Cardin was rubbing his throat while wearing a terrified expression as he gulped. She figured out why he did that as she remembered Yang having told her and her team that Viktor taught Cardin and his friends a lesson when they bullied Velvet. She grinned a little as she also remembered Yang telling them which way of intimidation Viktor had used on Cardin. She guess that he had now realized what could have happened to him if he hadn't submitted. They saw that he threw the now dead Grimm aside as he then looked around. The other Beowolves was slowly disintegrating into thin air as Viktor simply smirked as he gave a quick stretch of his arms.

"That was a nice warm up. Now to continue." He said as he walked into between the trees and bushes as some students applauded and cheered at the display, including team RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda stood at the edge of the cliff and each held a scrollpad in their hands as they observed through the cameras Viktor´s progress. So far Ozpin was a little impressed in what he was seeing. Viktor hadn't lied when he had claimed that he wouldn't have much trouble. He moved fast for someone so large and his attacks were swift and deadly. He killed most of the Beowolfs with simply one strike.

 _"I can see now why team RWBY had problem with him. He clearly is highly skilled in combat."_ Ozpin thought to himself as he continued to watch as Viktor made his way through the forest. Glynda however frowned as she continued to watch him. She noticed that he seemed to enjoy himself and what was it with the sniffing she wondered. She continued to observe until she noticed something in the background. She opened up a different window on the scrollpad as she reversed the stream video a few seconds. She looked more closely at what she had just noticed. What looked like that the air was moving could be seen in the background. She had never seen anything like this before.

"Are you seeing this as well, Ozpin?" She said as Ozpin took his attention away from his scroll. Glynda showed what she had just seen as Ozpin looked closely at what he was seeing. Something moved through the bushes but it was like it wasn´t there. Like the air itself moved like waves on water and just as quickly it was there it was gone. He raised an eyebrow as he observed this strange occurrence.

"What is that?" Glynda asked. Ozpin simply stood there in silence for a moment before replying.

"I do not know however, if it proves to be hostile. Be prepared to assist Viktor if he can´t handle it." Ozpin said as he looked out over the forest. While he wanted to test Viktor´s skills he did not want to endanger him in any way. He had yet to see something like this and hoped that it simply was a glitch in the computer equipment.

* * *

Viktor made his way through the wall of trees and bushes as he continued on. As he continued on he could sense that more and more Grimm was heading towards him. Their scent becoming stronger for every passing minute. He continued on when suddenly rustling could be heard from his right. He stopped as he looked in the direction of the sound. His eyes widened as he jumped backward on instinct as a giant form suddenly leaped out towards him, trying to grab him. Viktor landed in a crouch as he skidded backwards a bit. He looked at the now fully revealed Grimm in front of him. It was three regular Ursai. Viktor stood up as he looked at the giant bear like Grimm. The Ursa gave a loud roar as it slowly creeped closer towards him before breaking out into a charge. Viktor simply smirked he positioned himself in a grappling position. The Ursa continued to charge towards Viktor while he didn´t move from his spot. As the Ursa raised its right clawed paw to strike down on him, Viktor simply pushed the paw aside with enough force to make the Ursa spin halfway around showing its back to him. Viktor then hugged the bear like Grimm on its back, making sure to avoid its few spikes on its back as he then started to force himself to fall backwards. The Ursai was lifted of the ground as Viktor used a wrestling move to throw the bear like Grimm over him. The Grimms head was the first to hit the ground and a loud snapping sound was heard as Viktor finished his grappling attack. Viktor threw the now dead Grimm of him as he stood back up. He looked at the remaining two who was now closing in on him.

"These guys just can´t catch the idea that attacking me isn´t the wisest of ideas." Viktor said to himself as he positioned himself in a fighting position again. The two Ursai roared as they charged at him. Viktor simply smirked as the first Ursa tried to hit him. He simply stepped backwards as its paw missed him. The second one also tried to throw a hit on him only for him to simply lean to the side as its strike missed him as well. The two Grimm now threw attack after attack as Viktor simply avoided each one. He had now placed his hands on his back as had a smirk plastered on his face. Every time the two Grimms would try to slash at him he would simply avoid it. He then decided he had had enough as soon as the first Ursa raised its paw to attack him he then grabbed a hold of it. Before the Ursa could act Viktor then spun around dragging the Ursai of its feet as he then let go and sent it flying straight into its comrade. The two Grimm´s collided with enough force to be sent flying backwards into a tree. The two Grimms flew through the tree before landing in a roll and went limp. Viktor simply looked at the two corpses and said.

"You guys are a disgrace to bears everywhere. I have fought Ussuri and Kamchatka brown bears back home in Russia. Now those are real bears, majestic creatures that nurture their young and defend their home. Bears who fight only to protect themselves and those that they care for. You guys are nothing but cheap knockoffs who´s only instinct is to attack anything that look human." He said before a powerful strike struck him on his side. He was sent flying straight into a tree with his back first. Viktor was taken back by the sudden attack as he gave a gasp as he fell down on the ground on all four. He raised his head and saw a gigantic bear looking Grimm standing there bearing its fangs at him. Compared to the Ursai he had seen so far however this one was almost three times their regular size. Instead of a few small spikes in its back they were numerous and enormous. Viktor rose to his feet as he then raised his fists in a threatening gesture and smiled.

"Bigger than a usual Ursai and uglier than your smaller brethren. You must be an Ursa Major. That is more like it." Viktor said with a smirk. The giant Grimm roared and afterwards Viktor heard rustling coming from behind him. He turned around and saw another Ursa Major walking out into the open, it also bearing its fangs at him. Viktor looked back and forth between the two giant Grimm and only continued to smile.

"This is going to be interesting." He said as he cracked his knuckles. Suddenly a third Ursa Major walked out and Viktor´s smile dropped little.

"Okay, now this is just a little bit of overkill." Viktor said as the three Ursai circled him. Viktor raised his fists again as he stood at the ready. Suddenly one of the charged at him as Viktor barely avoided its massive paw. As the Ursai missed its target Viktor leaped towards its head and planted a powerful fist on it. The giant Grimm staggered backwards as Viktor landed back on the ground. A second Ursai Major charged at him as Viktor also barely avoided its strike by jumping backwards.

 _"For being so big they are fast."_ Viktor said as he landed in a crouch. Suddenly the third Ursa Major struck him on his back as he was sent flying forwards straight towards the Ursai he just avoided. The second Ursai raised its paw and swapped Viktor to the side who was sent flying into a tree with enough force to make it tumbling over. Viktor stood back up and shock his head.

"Okay, that hurt a little." He said as he corrected himself. The first Ursa Major then suddenly charged him. Viktor saw this coming and decided to go on the offensive. As the Ursa reached him and raised its right paw it exposed its chest a little. Viktor decided to go for it as he then gave a powerful strike with his right arm right at its chest. A shockwave was created as the giant Grimms attack was disrupted as it staggered backwards. Viktor didn't let up as he then punched it on the left side of its head with his left fist. The Ursa Majors head jerked to the right as then Viktor delivered an even more powerful kick at its head. The Ursa Majors head snapped backwards by the strike as it the wobbled backwards before tumbling over. Viktor looked at his handiwork as the giant Grimm started to disintegrate into nothingness. He then looked at the two remaining Grimm that was now charging at him. Viktor groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I don´t have time for this." He said as he then took out his Raging Bull from its holster. With pinpoint accuracy he fired two shots at the first one. The first bullet hit its chest and easily pierced it. The second struck its head and went through its bone like mask. The two high caliber bullets did their work as the giant Grimm fell dead to the ground as it skidded to a halt. Before he could aim his gun at the last Grimm it had already closed the distance between then and swatted the gun out of his right hand. Viktor used the momentum of its attack to spin around and deliver a powerful kick to its head. The Grimm staggered as Viktor used it to his advantage. Viktor then grabbed the Grimm around its neck with both his hands as he then flung himself up on its back. The Ursa Major feeling the unwanted rider on its back started to jump around in an attempt to shake Viktor of. Viktor held firmly on as he made his point through that it was not going to succeed in its attempt to shake him of. Viktor then grasped the beast firmly around its head. Then with one swift spin of his arms, Viktor broke the Ursa Majors neck. Now with its head out of place the giant Grimm staggered for a few seconds before falling over. Viktor jumped of its back before it hit the ground. As Viktor landed safely on the ground he looked back at the now dead Grimm.

"I just rode a giant bear big as a rhino." Viktor said as he watch the giant Grimm starting to disintegrate in front of him.

"I am soooo glad Hannes isn´t here right now. He would probably make a commentary about the stereotype linked to Russians and bears." Viktor said to himself. He suddenly heard more growling from around him as he noticed that five more regular Ursais had gotten out from between the trees and surrounded him. Viktor raised his fist again and stood at the ready to defend from any attack unleashed by the Grimm. Suddenly one of them charged at him. Viktor moved to defend himself until a gunshot was heard. A large caliber bullet pierced the skull of the beast as it fell down and skidded across the ground before coming to a stop before Viktor´s feet. Four more shots echoed throughout the forest as the four remaining Grimm fell dead to the ground as well.

"For example "You sure know how to ride a bear Viktor, but I guess it comes natural to you Russians"." Viktor suddenly heard someone say behind him. His eyes widen in shock as he recognized the voice.

"No. Fucking. Way." Viktor said with a smile as he turned around. There was nothing behind him for a moment before someone materialized out of thin air. The individual wore a black combat outfit with the arms folded up. A black tactical west on strapped to his chest. A duffle bag was hanging on his back. He was holding an Accuracy International Artic Warfare - Psg 90 7.62x51 that was currently resting on his shoulder. A pair of Colt 1911 was resting around his hip. A black military cap with a blue flag with a yellow cross on it was on his head with the letters SWE up in the right corner, as well as a small headset covering his right ear with a microphone attached to it. On his hands he like Viktor wore a pair of fingerless gloves and on his left arm a strange device was strapped on. He was well built but not on the same level as Viktor. He had brown hair and a clean shaved face. He wore a huge grin on his face as he looked at Viktor.

"Surprise." He said still wearing his grin.

"Hannes fucking Månberg." Viktor said as he walked up to Hannes.

"Viktor Kirillov." Hannes said as he walked towards Viktor. Viktor raised his hand as well did Hannes. The two of then grabbed each other hand in an arm wrestle style handshake. Both stood like that for a moment before letting go of each other's hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Viktor asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Hannes began as he tried to recall the events that lead him here.

 **AN: And that´s that. The next chapter. I first planned on making it even longer, around between ten to fifteen thousand words but I liked to end the chapter with the introduction of a new character (Well he have appeared in earlier chapters but now he will get a bigger role). More info about how the hell he got there and what kind of person he is will be revealed in the next chapter. As always, thanks for liking this story and if there is any suggestions or spelling errors, do not be shy to review. See you next time. PS: Is the plural for Grimm really Grimms? Just asking for future chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Twenty four hours earlier

"…Adjusting the wires and calibrating the data flow and that should be it." Joakim said as he wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Jolly good." He said as he placed his hands on his hips and looked on in pride at the newly restored portal machine.

"I take it the machine is ready, yes?" Sebastian said as he walked up behind Joakim. He wore a strange looking black body armor that covered most of his body except his head. On his back a bō staff was hanging and on his hip a sawed of shotgun was resting. A black knit cap was on his head and a large scar ran across his left eye. He was shaven but had long brown hair. Joakim turned towards him and said.

"You can bet your sweet arse on that my friend. I have finally restored the machine to its original function. We are ready to go and get Viktor." Joakim said proudly. Hannes looked up from behind the machine and said.

"Fucking finally, I was getting tired of this. Should I go and get the necessary toys for the mission that will come." He said as he walked up from behind the machine.

"That you can do Hannes." Joakim said as Hannes nodded and left the lab. Joakim then walked up to the console of the newly restored portal generator and started to type on it. Sebastian walked up behind him and saw row after row of numbers being typed onto the screen in front of him.

"Now I only need to find the same coordinates used last time. That shouldn't be any problem since all data was saved before the last machine was blown up." Joakim said.

"That is fortunate." Sebastian said as he looked at the machine before looking back at Joakim.

"And you are sure that this time there won't be any problems." He asked as Joakim turned towards him like he had just been insulted.

"Are you doubting my intellect?" Joakim said as Sebastian raised his hands in defense.

"Not at all, it is just that this machine did cost a small fortune to repair and I doubt that we can rescue Viktor any time soon if it breaks down again." Sebastian said.

"For your information, it was Viktor´s fault that the machine malfunctioned in the first place and second, I have gone over the calculations over and over again. This time no accident shall occur." Joakim said until the sound of the lab door being slammed open.

"WHERE IS HE?" A woman voice was suddenly heard. All colors drained from Joakim´s face as his pupils shrunk in fear. Without wasting anytime he jumped behind the machine, obscuring him from view. Sebastian simply observed with an amused smile before turning towards the source of the voice.

"Buenos días Katsumi." He said with a small bow as said woman walked up to him. She was around her thirties and had nicely curved body. She had long brown hair that was tied into a horsetail behind her head and she wore a black jumpsuit with a bulletproof vest over her chest. A pair of katanas was holstered on her back and a pair of MP5K was resting on her hip.

"Where is he?" She asked again in an ice cold voice. Sebastian knew who she was referring to and simply nodded towards the machine.

"He´s behind the machine." He said with a grin.

"YOU BLOODY BACKSTABBER!" Joakim´s yelled from behind the machine. Katsumi stomped over to the machine and Joakim came out with a sheepish smile.

"Hi there Katsumi. What brings you here?" Joakim said in an attempt to a peaceful resolution. Katsumi simply glared at him and his sheepish smile disappeared as he replaced it with a terrified look on his face.

"Look, I know that you want a status report on the machine and your timing couldn't be better. I have just finished the machine and Hannes is getting the weapons needed for the mission ahead." Joakim said as quickly as Katsumi´s glared softened…only a little.

"You better be right Joakim." She said in a cold voice that made Joakim gulp out of fear. He walked over to the console and typed in a few more numbers before walking over to the lever of the machine. He gave a small cough before looking at Katsumi and Sebastian that now stood next to each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen (if she now can be counted as a lady)." Joakim began as he whispered the last part to himself.

"What was that?" Katsumi said with a glare.

"Nothing." Joakim said meekly.

"Since the dawn of time. Humans have ever wondered if there were more than just our world out there. Our crusade towards the answer has been long and filled with hardship. Now we will cut of the boundaries of our own world and travel to another one to find our comrade were ever he may be." Joakim began dramatically only to see both Sebastian and Katsumi standing there bored. Joakim groaned and grabbed the lever of the machine and said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I give you the future of transportation, instant travel. BEHOLD!" He yelled out the last part. He pulled the lever and the machine gave a quiet hum and it sparked for a second in its ring before going completely quiet and still. Joakim´s grin disappeared as he looked at the machine in surprise and back at his audience. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose as Katsumi stood there glaring at him. Joakim gave a small awkward laugh before grabbed the lever again.

"Heh heh, just a test yank. BEHOLD!" He yelled again as he once again pulled the lever but it simply repeated what it did before. Joakim looked up terrified at the machine as Katsumi looked like she was going to explode.

"Behold." Joakim said as he repeatedly pulled the lever several times only to get the same results. He stopped as he slowly turned towards the two others in the room.

"I don´t understand. It should work. All my calculations proved that it would work." Joakim said in disbelief.

"Well it doesn't." Katsumi said as she marched up towards Joakim. Joakim backed away a little in fear until he noticed something. He looked at the console and saw that it was blinking.

"Wait." He said which made Katsumi stop as she raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the console and checked it out. After a few moments his eyes widen as he muttered out a quiet "Bugger" The two other simply looked at each other and then back at him.

"The machine is working. To only reason why it doesn´t start is because it can´t lock onto Viktor´s coordinates." Joakim said.

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked as he walked up to Joakim. Joakim typed in a few more times before his eyes became even bigger than before.

"That´s because he isn´t in our universe." Joakim said.

"What?" Katsumi said in disbelief.

"He is in another reality." Joakim said before giving a huge smile.

"I have built a machine that not only causes instant travel but also breaks down the very barriers of the universe itself. This is an extraordinary turn of events." He said in joy. He felt like dancing before he remembered that Katsumi was in the room as well.

"…and unfortunate as well." He added with an awkward smile. Katsumi simply looked at him and crossed her arms. Joakim immediately went back to type into the console as he tried to find a way around this new problem.

"So Viktor is in an alternative dimension?" Sebastian asked.

"Indeed. I need to find a way to lock onto the last coordinates through space itself which will prove to be quite the challenge. But you know me, I do like a good challenge." Joakim said with a grim smile as he continued to work.

"How does it come that you didn't notice this until now?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I have been working on the machine and haven´t had time to look over the exact meaning of the numbers yet. This will take some time. I hope that Viktor is doing fine." Joakim answered. Meanwhile, these new news hadn´t sat that well for Katsumi. Not only were her brother on another planet but also in another universe. She couldn't stand the thought of what Viktor must be going through. She owed her entire life to him and she couldn't do a thing, it made her feel so helpless.

* * *

Hannes walked through the corridors of the underground base on his way to the armory. He had picked up to duffle bags on his way to it. If they were going to another world than they better pack some serious firepower to counter anything that they may come across. As he walked he passes the hangar. He looked into the giant room that housed their aircraft and he could spot a V22 Osprey standing in the middle of the room. Hannes grinned to himself as he thought about how the American military hadn't even noticed that they had taken it after one of their missions in North America. They had now outfitted it with jet engines for increased speed when they needed to get somewhere in a hurry. If Joakim´s machine would work than that would make the VTOL obsolete. He continued down the hall until he finally reached a large vault door that looked like it would be able to stop a nuclear bomb. He walked to the side were a thumb scanner and a code box was located. He placed his thumb on it as it scanned it before typing in a code in the code box. As soon he was finished with that the sounds of the looks of the door coming loose could be heard as it opened slowly. When the door was finally open Hannes walked though and took in the sight. The room was huge and the walls were lined with weapons ranging from pistols, sniper rifles, assault rifles, SMGs, LMGs, rocket launchers and missiles. In the middle of the room along a line, Heavy machine gun placements and anti-tank placements were located. In the far end of the room dozen upon dozen of boxes were located, each having a different writing on it. Inside of those boxes, ammo, magazines and clips were stored, awaiting use. Hannes walked up to a table and put the two duffle bags down.

"Hmmm, let's see. What shall I take?" He said to himself as he walked to the literal wall of weapons. He grabbed a Steyr AUG A3 from the wall and pulled back the bolt to check the bullet chamber.

"An old favorite. This will do." He said as he finished checking it out as he put the gun down in the duffle bag. He then walked over to the SMG section of the wall and grabbed a Heckler and Koch MP7A2.

"Small but powerful." He felt it his hand before going back to the duffle bag and put it in the duffle bag. He then walked up to another part of the wall and picked a special piece of weaponry.

"Ahh, the Milkor 40mm multi grenade launcher or MGL for short. When you really want to tell someone to go fuck themselves." He said with a grin as he placed it down into the duffle bag as well. He continued to pack down more weapons and some ammo into the duffle bag until it was packed to its capacity before turning towards the second duffle bag. He started to fill it with ammo when suddenly the lights in the armory flickered. He stopped for a second before looking up.

"Uh? Need to change the lights later." He said before he continuing on packing.

* * *

Back in the lab the lights flickered as well. Joakim stopped his typing and looked upwards towards.

"That's odd." He said.

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked as he now also looked upwards. The lights flickered again.

"Something is interfering with the power outage." He said as he walked to the side towards another terminal in the room. He pressed a few buttons and the screen lit up. He checked the data that appeared on the screen and his eyes widened a little.

"It appears that a thunderstorm is going on outside. However I have never seen anything like this." He said as he typed a few more commands

"Its readings are of the scale. What the bloody hell is this. This region doesn´t get thunderstorms that are this powerful, hence why of the reasons why we have this base here." He said as he started to type more franticly. Sebastian raised his eyebrow as he reached for his phone and unlocked it. He opened a news app and his eyes widen. He showed the phone to Katsumi and her eyes widen as well. Joakim didn´t notice their expression and continued on to focus on the screen in front of him.

"Massive earthquake that origins from the center of the earth. That can´t be right. It must be an error." He said to himself.

"Huh, Joakim?" He said.

"What?" Joakim said without looking away from the terminal.

"It's not only here, it´s the entire planet." Sebastian simply said. Joakim stopped his typing and looked at him.

"What?" He said again. Sebastian simply pressed a button and a recorded voice started playing.

"Freak storms unlike any the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi desert. Meanwhile electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grid. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder and what next." The phone said. Joakim stood there in silence before looking back at the console and saw that the readings was simply rising. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose and said.

"It is going to be one of those days, isn´t it?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"Here I have revolutionized travel as we know it and the universe decided to fuck it up by making the global weather go coco." He said. Suddenly they could feel a powerful strike from above and the entire base shook. The screen in front of Joakim suddenly shut off as he looked on in surprise. The portal suddenly flickered little and the three of the turned towards it. Time seemed to stop as the three of them stood there in silence before the portals console sparked a couple of times.

"Uh oh." Sebastian said as he sensed what would happen.

"Not again." Joakim said as he placed his hands on his head. The three of them backed away as the machine started to spark more rabidly. Slowly a purple vortex formed in the ring of the machine as the three of them could feel themselves slowly beginning to be pulled towards it. The three of the jumped behind a pillar in the room as they rested against it as the vortex started to inhale stronger.

"What should we do?" Sebastian yelled over the loud noise of the vortex.

"Don´t worry. I installed a failsafe in case something like this would happen. The machine has been cut from the main power generator and is running on reserve power. It will soon run out of power and automatically shut off. We simply need to remain here until that happens." Joakim yelled back. Suddenly the three of them saw the door to the lab open and Hannes stepped in with one duffle bags in his hands and another one hanging from his back together with a sniper rifle.

"Hey guys, what the hell is wrong with the lights. Anyway, I have guns and ammo here for an army. Let us now go rescue Viktor. " He said with a smile until he finally took notice in what was happening. The giant portal generator acting up and his friends hiding behind a pillar.

"…and I see that you guys are busy so I will come back later." He said as he tried to turn around and make a run out of the room. However, before he could he felt himself being lifted of the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no." He said as he was sucked towards the vortex.

"Hannes!" Sebastian yelled in terror. Before they knew it Hannes had been sucked through together with the two duffle bags he was carrying. Slowly the vortex started to shrink before it disappeared into thin air. Everything became quiet once more as the three remaining people in the room stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Well…that could have gone better." Joakim said. The screen he had been at suddenly came back online and showed normal readings of the weather on the screen. He blinked a few times before saying.

"Are you fecking kidding me? A worldwide weather catastrophe is occurring and the moment after it messes up the machine everything goes back to normal. This is fecking bullshit." He said as he walked up to the portals console. He tried to press a few buttons only for it to spark as he shield his eyes.

"And now the machine is busted again, lowly. This will take even longer to repair." He said annoyed. He then looked at Katsumi that seemed to be angrier than before.

"You…" She said as she glared at Joakim.

"Don´t you dare pin this on me. It was impossible for me to know that this would happen." Joakim said in anger only for Katsumi to respond by unsheathing her katanas. Joakim´s angry expression turned into a scared one as he started to back away.

"Uh oh." He said as he turned around and started to run as fast as he could as Katsumi began to chase him.

"Sebastian, help!" Joakim yelled in hope of assistance. Sebastian simply leaned towards the wall and watched the display.

"I rather not. This is kind of amusing to watch." Sebastian said with a smirk. Joakim dodged another slash from Katsumi as she continued her attack. Joakim started to run again.

"MOMMY!" He yelled as Katsumi continued to chase him.

* * *

Over the large forest a second time this week, a strange flash was once again seen. The flash however wasn´t as strong as the last one since it is daytime. Suddenly a voice was heard yelling over the tree line.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Hannes yelled out on top of his lungs as he started to fall down towards the trees. He fell into a tree and hit each if its branches as he descended towards the ground. First he hit a large branch with his lower jaw. Then he hit the next branch with his face first. The third branch he hit with his back and was twisted in a way do spine should be able to do. He glided of it and fell down towards the last branch with his legs first. He landed on it so it was right between his legs. He let out a quiet whimper as a single tear fell down from his right eye. He slowly started to tilt to the side before falling of from the branch. He landed on the ground with his face first and simply lay there. He then started to squirm as he then rolled over onto his back.

"Good thing I can cope with pain really well, otherwise that would have hurt a lot." He said with a grimace as he slowly stood up.

"Viktor had to go through that. Man, if we are going to use this thing instead of airplanes, Joakim really need to adjust the landing." He said as he dusted himself of. He placed a hand on his headset and started to talk into it.

"Hannes to base, come in." He said only to receive static. He frowned as he tried again.

"Hannes to base, please respond." He said but just like last time, no answer and only static. He sighed as he then looked around and found himself surrounded by trees on all sides. He felt on his hip and nodded as his two colts were still at his side. He reached to feel on his back and felt his Psg- 90. He then noticed that both duffle bags with most of the guns and ammo were missing. He looked around in panic until he noticed the one of them hanging in another tree. He sighed in relief and said.

"It's better than nothing." As he started to walk over to it. He grabbed the closest branch and flung himself halfway up the tree to where the two items was located. He grabbed his sniper rifle and flung it onto his back before taking the duffle bag. He hung it from his right shoulder before jumping down onto the ground. The moment after he had landed on the ground he opened the duffle bag up to check its content. He noticed all the guns inside and gave a sigh that was a combination of relief and frustration.

"I have enough weapons to arm a small army but no ammo what so ever. It was all in the other bag, this is not going to be easy." He said before noticing some 4.6x30 magazines lying next to the MP7A2.

"At least I got some ammo for a gun." He said as he grabbed the small gun and stuffed a magazine into it. He pulled back the bolt and the satisfying sound of a bullet being loaded could be heard. He grabbed most of the magazines and put them in the small pockets on his vest as he then closed the duffle bag. He put the gun in a large holster on his leg as he stood back up and lifted the bag and threw it onto his back so it was resting next to his sniper rifle. He then looked down on his left arm at the strange device that was strapped on it. He pressed a button and a holographic display appeared on it. He pressed a few commands and he seemingly seemed to fade in and out of existence on the spot.

"Cloaking device is still operational, that is a plus." He said with a smirk. He placed his hands on his hips and gave a long sigh.

"Alright, I have no idea of where I am. Either I am in the same place as Viktor or I am in a different place all together. Well only one way to find out." He said as he then started making his way through the trees. As he made is way he could feel eyes watching him. He didn´t like it. He continued to walk until he finally reached a road. He looked down on it and saw that it was made out of pavement.

"At least there is signs of civilization here." He said as he looked left at right down the road. He finally decided to walk left as he followed the road. As he walked down the road he couldn't help but feel that he was being stalked by something. He stopped for a second and looked around and saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulders before continuing on. He walked for about an hour until he heard something in the distance.

 _"_ _Gunfire"_ He thought as he started to sprint. He soon came up to the sound and saw something he didn´t expect. He saw what looked like a giant truck being attacked by a bunch of completely black colored bipedal wolfs that seemed to be wearing bonelike masks. He saw a human standing on the back of the truck, holding a rifle and shooting down on the wolf like creatures. He counted six of them. Not wasting any more time, Hannes grabbed his rifle from his back and took aim. He fired of a round that pierced the head of one of the wolves. It fell dead to the ground as the other five stopped attacking the truck and looked at him. Hannes pulled back the bolt of the rifle as an empty cartridge fell out. The wolves howled at him before charging. Hannes fired once again and another wolf fell dead to the ground. With lighting speed he pulled back the bolt again and fired once more. This time in penetrated one of the wolves eye as it recoiled back in pain before toppling over dead. He pulled back the bolt once more and took aim at the fourth wolf. He fired once more and it fell dead. The two remaining wolves were now to close to him so with blinding speed he flung the rifle on his back and took out his MP7. The first wolf of the two tried to strike at him only for him to jump into the air above them. He started to shoot at it and emptied the magazine along its back. It howled one last time before falling dead to the ground. Before he even had landed he had already reloaded and aimed at the last wolf. It didn't even have time to howl before Hannes shot two shoots right into both of its eyes making it fall dead on the ground as well. Hannes put the gun back into its holster and looked around at the carnage around him. His eyes widened mentally as he noticed the bodies of the wolves started to dissolve into nothingness.

"What the hell are these things?" He asked himself quietly. He looked back towards the truck and saw that the person above it jumped down. Hannes walked up to him and the man looked at him.

"Thanks for the help. They were about to overrun me and I was running out of ammo. If you hadn´t come by I would have been dead for sure." The man said with a smile. Hannes waved him of.

"Think nothing of it." Hannes said. He looked back at the corpses and saw that they started to disintegrate. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at the man.

"I take it that this is normal here?" He asked. The man shook his head.

"Not really, Grimm activity is usually pretty low in these part of the woods, hence why there is a supply line here. I did not expect to be attacked here." The man said

"Once again, thanks."

"And is said think nothing of it. It is what I do." Hannes said. The man nodded before looking back at his truck before looking at him again.

"Do you want a lift? I can take you to the closest town if you want. I´m heading there anyway." Hannes thought it over for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure." He said as he walked to the other side of the truck. As he looked over the truck, he didn´t recognize either the design or the sound of the engine. Even the smell was different.

 _"_ _Definitely not gasoline driven."_ He thought to himself as he opened the door and climbed in. He sat down inside as the truck started going again. Hannes simply looked out the window as he went over the situation in his head.

 _"_ _Okay, since the comlink isn't working it is safe to assume that I´m stuck in another world, these things have global coverage for crying out loud. It seems to be populated by humans as well which is weird. Best thing I could do now is to search for a place to stay before I go out and search for Viktor, if he is in this world to start with."_ Hannes thought.

"So…?" A voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at the driver who had tried to start a conversation.

"What´s your name, son?" He asked.

"Hannes." Was all Hannes said. He didn't want to give out way to much information. He didn't know a thing about this guy. The driver seemed satisfied as he nodded his head.

"Hannes huh? Can say I haven't heard such a name before. You out of the country?" He asked.

"You could say that." Hannes said with a smirk.

"Fair enough. My name is Brooker. I drive trucks for a living." Brooker said as he then looked Hannes up and down. He looked both at Hannes armor and his weapons.

"That is some serious hardware that you are packing. Are you a huntsman?" He asked. Hannes didn´t knew what a huntsmen was and looked at him.

"Huntsman?" Hannes simply asked.

"Protectors of mankind, hunting down the forces of evil. Carrying some serious military hardware like yours. You know, those guys." Brooker said. Hannes gave him a quick look before going back to look out the window.

"Yeah, I´m a huntsman. Sorry, I'm just a little tired. It has been a long day." Hannes said with an awkward smile.

"I can understand that. You guys work overtime most of the time." Brooker said. Brooker continued to ask question and stir up conversations which Hannes answered as best as he could without giving away too much information. Finally the truck pulled up into a small village. Hannes noticed that some kind of energy field was emitted around the small town as the Truck entered through a checkpoint. The truck stopped in front of a shop as both Brooker and Hannes stepped out.

"Hey, thanks for the ride." Hannes said as he then tapped on his pockets. "I however have no money on me to pay you for it, sorry." Hannes said awkwardly. Brooker simply waved him of.

"Nothing to worry. If anyone should be paying it should be me for saving me from those beasts." Brooker said.

"And I keep saying that you don´t have to." Hannes said.

"And I say that I want to, here." Brooker said before handing Hannes a fistful of bills.

"Thanks again." Brooker said as Hannes looked down at the money in his hands. It looked like credits cards but with an appearance of a simple bill, similar in design of that of money from Asia. Both said their goodbyes as Hannes left to walk around the small town. He looked around and thought that the buildings looked similar to traditional German designs. He knew he wasn´t in Germany however since no one seemed to speak German. He continued to walk down the main road of the village as people greeted him with a nod when he passed them. He was surprised that no one reacted that he was carrying weapons but he guessed that like Brooker they thought that he was a huntsman, whatever that was now. He felt a little dry in his throat and decided to first get something to drink before continuing on with his quest. He walked up to a random person on the street and asked.

"Excuse me?" He said gaining the persons attention.

"Do you know a place where I could get a good drink?" He asked. The person directed him down the street towards a local tavern. Hannes said his thanks before following the man's instructions. He soon reached a building that looked like the others in the town but had the word TAVERN hanging above the front door.

"This looks like it." He said as he walked up to the door and opened it. The inside was that of a traditional tavern with tables located here and there with costumers sitting and drinking. The walls were filled with paintings of different kinds. In the far end of the large room the bartender was standing behind his desk with a row of different drinks behind him. He walked past the rows of tables, some of the bar participants eyeing him as he walked past. Guess that in here holding a weapon is a little more dangerous. He stopped in front of the desk and looked at the bartender. The bartender looked at him with a bored expression before saying.

"What´ you want?" He simply said. Hannes looked at the rows of flasks and bottles behind him, not being able to decide what to have.

"What is the strongest you have?" Hannes asked. The bartender turned around and reached for a bottle before putting it down in front of Hannes. He then took out a shot glass and also put it down before Hannes. He opened up the bottle and poured it into the glass. He then gave Hannes the glass who eyed it.

"That´s it?" Hannes asked.

"This ´ere is called Grimm wrath. This´ so stron´ that a whole bottle could kill a man. A glass is enough for you, believe me." The man said. Hannes frowned before taking the glass and gulped its contents down in one gulp. Hannes could feel it burning as it went down but it was nothing. He then looked at the bottle.

"How much for the whole bottle?" He simply asked. The bartender looked at if strangely.

"´scuse me?" He said.

"How much for the whole bottle?" Hannes repeated. The bartender looked at him like he had a death wish.

"What." The bartender said in disbelief.

"I liked it so I want more." Hannes said with a bored expression. Now others in the tavern took notice of this and started to look in their direction.

"Well, it costs fifty Lien but you cant´ be serious…" The bartender began before Hannes slammed down a fifty Lien bill in on the desk before grabbing the bottle out of the bartender's hand. He then started to gulp down the whole thing as the bartender looked on in shock. The entire bar became silent as every bar patron just stared in surprise and shock at Hannes, the only sound that could be heard was Hannes drinking down the whole bottle. When the bottle was finally empty Hannes gave a satisfied sigh before putting the bottle down.

"Yeah, that hit the spot." Hannes said with a smile. The bartender continued to look at him in shock.

"How ´re ya still standin´?" He asked Hannes who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You should be on the ground almost dead, yet alone still standing. No liver could take that much of the drink and still work." Hannes simply looked at the bartender.

"Believe me buddy, you don´t have to worry about me and my liver. It ain´t going to be the bottle that kills me, that´s for sure." He said before giving a clap to the bartenders left cheek. Hannes turned around and noticed that the whole bar was still silent as they looked at him in shock as well.

"What." He began "Never seen a guy drink liquor before." Slowly everyone in the bar started to go back to chat amongst themselves as Hannes rolled his eyes. He then turned around and looked at the bartender. He put his elbows on the desk and leaned forward. He motioned for the bartender to come closer. The bartender leaned forward as well.

"Listen, I need information and it is my experience that taverns and bars are the best places to get them." He whispered to the bartender who had shook himself out of his shock and was now looking at him.

"What kin´ of information?" The bartender whispered.

"I´m looking for a friend of mine and I wondered if you may have seen him or if you know anyone who might have seen him." Hannes asked.

"I´ve seen a lot of people. Can ya describe him?" The bartender asked.

"Big, muscular, speaks in a weird accent and wears a red beret on his head." He said. The bartender thought for a second before he shook his head.

"Sorry, don´ know anyone who fits that description." He said. Hannes gave a said sigh.

"Thanks anyway." He said as he turned around to leave. He then suddenly spun around and grabbed the bottle again and held it above his head with his mouth open. A single drop fell into his mouth as the bartender looked on in surprise again.

"Before I go I take another one of that Grimm Wrath if you please. One for the road that is." He said. After paying for another bottle and putting it away he started to walk towards the door. On his way he heard the discussion between two bar costumers.

"So how is your girl doing by the way?" One of them asked the other.

"I´m glad to tell you that she´s doing fine. She have passed all her tests so far. I´m so proud that my little girl is on her way to become a fully fledge huntress." The other said with a smile.

"Anything new going on over there?" The first one asked.

"Well, she told me yesterday that they are getting a new teacher. Some foreign guy, speaks in a weird but cool accent as she described it. Built like a tank and seems to be a former military guy." The second one said. Hannes stopped dead in his tracks as he then looked at the two who were talking. He walked up to them who noticed that he was coming towards the two of them.

"Can I help you?" The second one asked.

"Yes, maybe you can. I couldn't help but hear your conversation you two just had. I´m looking for a friend of mine and the description you just described fits him. Did your daughter mention a name by any chance?" Hannes said hopefully.

"And why should I tell you?" The man asked with a frown. Hannes sighed and put down some money. The man looked at the money for a moment before grabbing it.

"Yes, she did mention a name. It was a name I have never heard before, clearly foreign." He said.

"Which was?" Hannes said.

"Viktor Kirillov." The man said. On the outside Hannes looked calm but on the inside he was cheering loudly to himself.

"That´s the guy alright, where did you say you daughter went?" He asked.

"At beacon academy." The other guy said. The first guy gave him a glare as he said it just like that.

"And where is that?" Hannes said. The two of them looked at him in surprise.

"You don´t know about beacon?" The one of them said.

"I´m not from around here. You didn´t answer my question." Hannes now said dead serious.

"Just follow the road north until you reach Vale. It's the giant tower on top of a cliff, you can´t miss it." One of them said.

"And how long does that take?"

"Two to three days."

"Is there a faster way?" Hannes asked.

"Well, you could walk north through the forest. That would take less than a day but that would be suicide with all the Grimm that is present in that area." The man said. Hannes didn´t listen as he walked away from them and exited the tavern. He now had a destination and he would be hell damned if he let anything stand in his way. He walked down the main street of the village towards the road that would take him to Beacon Academy. He looked up and saw that it was late in the afternoon and the moon was starting to show. He looked on in surprise as the moon started to show itself. All half cracked and forming its own asteroid belt. He shook it off and decided to dwell on it later.

"Definitely not on earth anymore." He said quietly to himself.

He looked around and saw that there were almost no other people on the street around him. As he passed an alley he suddenly heard a commotion to his right. He looked down into the alley and saw the shadows of five figures moving around. Four seemed to surround the fifth. He knew what was going on to well. Against better judgment Hannes entered the alleyway and walked down towards the five figures. As he came closer he finally could make them out. It seemed to be four guys dressed in black hoodies and black pants. They had bandanas covering their faces and they had the hood up over their head. The four thugs had surrounded a girl. The girl seemed to be in her thirties and she was on the verge of tears as they two of the men had grabbed her arms and a third was stroking her face while the fourth simply watched, all of them were laughing. Hannes knew what was going too happened if he didn´t interfere and walked up towards the group.

 _"_ _Same thing everywhere. There is always going to be assholes."_ He thought to himself.

"Hey!" He shouted as the men stopped their laughing and looked at him. The girl as well looked at him with pleading eyes. Hannes eyes widened a little as he got a better look at the girl. She had a light blue shirt and a white skirt. He had long brown hair and a nice slender body. Her face was beautify shaped with dark brown eyes but that wasn´t what took his attention. On her head she seemed to have a pair of bunny ears. There were indeed real as he saw one of them twitch in a way a real bunny would move their ears when they were freighted. Questions on what they were doing there had to wait however as Hannes focused back at the four thugs.

"Leave her alone, or I´ll make you." He said in a threatening tone. The four thugs looked at each other before they started to chuckle. The two who wasn´t holding the girl started to walk towards Hannes.

"Oh, and what will you do?" One of them mocked as he pulled out a sword that was hanging on his back. The other pulled out what looked like a large caliber pistol with a silencer on the front. Both of them surrounded Hannes as he simply stood there waiting. Suddenly the one with the pistol fired of a shot at him. The sound of the shot was muffled by the silencer as the bullet traveled towards Hannes. Hannes leaned back as the bullet pass passed his face. Hannes immediately reacted as he with inhuman like speed took off towards the thug and swapped the gun out of the thugs hand with a well-placed roundhouse kick. Before the thug could react to the loss of his weapon Hannes delivered a powerful uppercut to the thugs chin. While the thug was sent flying backwards into a wall Hannes was surprised to see some sort of shield being emitted when he hit him. The thug hit the wall and fell down on the ground, barely being conscious. Before Hannes could admire his handiwork the other thug went on the attack as he tried to slash at Hannes with his sword. Hannes avoided the attack by stepping to the side as the thug tried again and again to hit him. Finally having enough, Hannes grabbed the arm of the thug as he tried to slash out on him again and threw the thug over him. The thug fell on his comrade that was trying to get back on his feet. Before neither of them could get up from each other Hannes was in front of them as he then grabbed their heads and smashed them together, knocking both out. Hannes then turned towards the two remaining thugs who looked at him in surprise.

"Who´s next?" Hannes smugly said. One of them nodded towards the other to let go of the girl and go after him. The thug complied as he then pulled out a large dagger and started to sprint towards Hannes. Hannes simply rolled his eyes and lazily avoided the thugs attack before grabbing the thugs arm and twisted it around. The thug yelled out in pain as he dropped the dagger. Before the thug could try to retaliate Hannes smashed his head into the brick wall, knocking him out. Hannes turned towards the last thug who was now holding knife at the woman's throat.

"Don´t come any closer man, I'll cut her. I´ll do it." He said, panic present in his voice. Hannes simply smirked and said

"You wouldn´t do that. You know that she is the only thing that keeping me from killing you and if you cut her. I won´t just kill you, I would do is slowly and painfully." Hannes said with a deadly serious tone in his voice. While he couldn't see his face, Hannes knew that the thug was scared as hell. He could practically feel the fear from the thug.

"Or you can let the woman go and I spare you." Hannes said. The thug weighted his option and before anyone could react he threw the woman at Hannes who caught her and ran down to the other side of the alley. Hannes rolled his eyes at the cowardice he just witnessed. He looked down at the young woman in his arms that held on to him,

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She looked up at him and before Hannes could say anything else she wrapped her arms around his neck as tears streamed down from her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I thought that they would hurt me but you saved me. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She repeated. Hannes was surprised for a second before smiling.

"Think nothing of it. It´s what I do." Hannes said. The woman looked back up at him and smiled as the tears started to dry out. The woman let go of Hannes who gave a small laugh.

"Well, I should get going. I have a long trip ahead of me." He said as he started to walk out of the alley. The woman looked at him before asking.

"Where are you going?" Hannes stopped and turned around towards her.

"To Beacon Academy. I´m searching for a friend of mine." He said.

"Now?" The woman asked.

"Yup." Hannes simply said.

"But it is almost nighttime. It is too dangerous to traverse on the road at night." The woman said.

"I´ll manage." Hannes said confidently as he once again started to walk. Before he could take a step further he felt someone grab on to his right arm. He stopped and turned around to see the woman holding it.

"Please, at least wait until morning. I can offer you shelter for the night. It is the least I can as thanks for helping me." She said. Hannes looked at her in surprise.

"I wouldn´t want to be a burden." He said.

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure." She said with a smile. Hannes thought on it for a second.

 _"_ _Viktor can manage on his own for a little while longer."_ Hannes thought to himself

"Well, who am I to decline a beautiful lady´s request." He said which made the girl blush. Hannes then raised his hand towards the girl.

"The names Hannes." He said with a smile. The girl looked at his hand for a moment before grabbing it as they shook hands.

"Woven." She said. Hannes raised his eyebrow for a second at the name before lowering it again.

"Come, I take you to my house." She said as she grabbed on to Hannes arm and started to drag him. They soon reached a simple house along the street and entered it. Hannes took in the design of the girl´s home. A hallway led from the main door and a couple of rooms could be see connected to it, assumingly the bedroom, bathroom kitchen and living-room. The girl took of her jacket and hung it up on a clothes hanger. Hannes took of the duffle bag and his rifle and put it next to the clothe hanger.

"Can I offer you something to eat?" She asked with a smile. Hannes looked at her.

"Oh, you don´t have to." He said.

"It is my way for saying thanks again." Woven said with a smile. Hannes accepting defeat sighed and gave him his approval. Woven went to the kitchen while Hannes entered what he assumed was the living room. It was a simple room with a red couch in the middle with a coffee table in front of it. A red armchair was located in the corner and in front of the coffee table and the sofa, what looked like a holographic television was seen. There was a desk next to the armchair with a couple of photos on it. Hannes walked up to the photos and grabbed the closest to him. On the photo Woven could be seen together with what looked like a normal man both holding each other close to one another. Standing in front of them was a small girl who like Woven had brown hair and a pair of rabbit ears on her head wearing a large smile. Hannes automatically assumed that the man was her husband and the little girl was her daughter. He looked around in the room and wondered to himself why he hadn't seen any of them in the house yet. He decided to ask that question later. He put the photo back down and walked over to the couch and sat down on it. He rested with his eyes closed while going through the events of today in his head.

"Foods ready." Came suddenly the voice of Woven from the kitchen. Hannes opened his eyes and rose up from the sofa and started to walk towards the kitchen. The kitchen like the living room was simple in design but littered with high tech gadgets. A large refrigerator was located in the corner with an oven next to it. A washing machine was located next to some cabinets. In the middle of the room a table with four chairs were located. Hannes sat down and Woven put down plate with food on it before him. Hannes looked down on the food and saw that it was rice with some meat. Woven put down a similar plate opposite of him and sat down.

"It is so nice to have someone over for a change. It has been so lonely here since my daughter began at Beacon academy." Woven said. This caught Hannes interest as he began eating.

"Your daughter?" He said as he took a bite of the meat. Woven nodded.

"Her name is Velvet. She enlisted into the Academy last year to follow in her father's footsteps to become a hunter. I´m so proud of her." She said with a sad smile. Hannes stopped in motion as he was about to take another bite as he understood her facial expression. He put the fork down and looked at her.

"I…take it that he is proud of her as well." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Indeed he would have been." _Skit också!_ Hannes mentally cursed as he realized he just had said something he shouldn't had. He lowered his head and tried to look away from Woven in shame.

"I´m sorry. I should have just kept my mouth shut." He said. Woven looked at him with a smile.

"You don´t need to worry. I have had time to cope with the pain and it is mostly thanks to Velvet that I made it through. There were some debate at first that she was going to Beacon. I didn´t want her to suffer the same fate but finally she convinced me to go. I know she will make the world a better place." She said. The rest of the dinner continued on in silence. When they both were finished Hannes helped Woven clean up afterwards. When that was done both of them walked into the living room.

"You can take the bed if you want and I sleep on the couch." Woven said. Hannes shook his head and looked at her.

"This is where I draw the line for your hospitality Woven. I take the couch, you sleep in your own bed." Hannes said with a smile. Woven looked at him before smiling as well. Woven made the couch ready to be slept on as Hannes helped. When everything was ready Woven looked at Hannes.

"There, if there is anything else don´t be shy to ask." She said as she turned to leave.

"Actually, there is one more thing I like to know." He said. Woven stopped and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Hannes awkwardly smiled and pointed up towards the top of his head.

"I´m not really from around here as in really far away. May I be so rude to ask about…You know?…You know what, forget that I asked. I´m so sorry." He said as he looked away in shame. Woven blinked a few times before smiling.

"It's okay, I figured that you were a foreigner. I don´t recognize your accent. I´m a Faunus." She said with a smile. Hannes looked back at her.

"Faunus…Okay, thank you." He said with a smile on his own. Woven smiled as she exited the room and shut of the lights. Hannes didn´t even bother to undress as he simply lay down on the couch with his clothes still on. Before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

The next day came quickly. The front door of Woven´s house opened up and out stepped Hannes, fully dressed in his gear. Woven stood in the door way and waved him of.

"Good luck and I hope that you find your friend." She said.

"Thank you and I will tell your daughter that you said hi." Hannes said back with a smile before continuing. Before he knew it he was out of the town and started to walk through the forest. As he made his way through the forest once again he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. As he was about to take another step his eyes widen as he jumped to the side as a bullet flew past his head. He landed in a roll as and looked around.

"I guess they didn´t lie, you are fast." A voice said amongst the trees. Hannes narrowed his eyes when a dozen guys came out from amongst the trees. They all wore similar outfits and weapons as the thugs from last night but one stood out. He was wearing what looked like a trench coat with armored pads on his shoulders and was holding a lever action rifle with a scope in his hand. Compared to the others his face wasn´t covered up. The man had short cut brown hair and blue eyes.

"When my boys told me that a huntsman where in town I didn't pay it any mind. But when said huntsman is beating up my boys when they are just trying to have some fun, then you get my attention." The man said. Hannes glared at the man with hate in his eyes.

"You ´boys´ idea of fun is raping a defenseless woman. I did what any man with a sense of dignity would have done." Hannes said. The man simply shrugged his shoulder.

"People have their own ways to entertain themselves. Now I think that we have talked enough. Times of pleasantries are over." The man said with a serious tone as the rest of the thugs started to surround him. Hannes looked calmly at each of the thugs before smiling wickedly.

"I couldn´t agree more." He said as he then pushed a button on the cloaking device. Almost instantly he disappeared from view as the thugs were taken back by it.

"What the…? Where did he go?" The leader said. The thugs looked around in shock when suddenly one of them screamed in pain. The rest of the thugs looked at the thug who had screamed as he then fell over, clutching his bleeding throat with his hands. The man squirmed on the ground for a couple of more seconds before going completely limp.

"You know, it wasn´t just empty threats that I gave yesterday to your guys. I meant every word and just so you know. None of you will leave here alive." Hannes said with a wicked, toothy smile. The thugs closest to him backed off in fear as Hannes disappeared from view again. The leader looked around franticly for him. Suddenly another scream was heard. Another thug fell over with his throat cut open. The thug's didn´t hesitate and opened fire towards the area. Bullets littered the area as a couple of trees fell over thanks to the large caliber bullets. Suddenly two gunshot was heard and two thugs fell over with holes in their foreheads. The thugs now started to panic and started to run of into different direction.

"Come back you idiots. Stand and fight." The leader yelled out in rage. Suddenly the sound of gunfire could be heard amongst the trees and the death cries of the thugs was soon followed. The leader started in shock of how easy this man had just killed his men. He readied his rifle and awaited any sound. Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him and jumped to the side as he could feel something pass over this head. He landed in a skid and looked back at where he had just stood.

"You´re pretty fast yourself." The man could hear Hannes say as he materialized in front of him. He was now covered in blood and still wore the wicked smile on his face. The leader´s eye twitched before with lighting speed brought up his rifle and fired away at Hannes. Hannes rolled to the side and brought out his Rifle and fired a shot as well. The bullet traveled towards the man's head and before it could hit the man's strange energy field flared up. It stopped the bullets momentum as it bounced off. Hannes cursed a little as he had forgot about that some shields were stronger than others. The man staggered backwards, disoriented. Hannes put away his rifle and pulled out his MP7. The small 4.6x30mm rounds did little to harm the man´s shield but they were many. The man was forced back by the fire rate of the gun as Hannes emptied the magazine only to reload in less than a second. The man jumped behind a rock that was nearby as Hannes as well took cover behind a tree. Hannes took the moment to check on his ammo and cursed in his native tongue as he realized he had just used up the last magazine for the MP7. Hannes put the MP7 away and pulled out one of his Colt M1911 and looked out from behind the tree. The thug leader, finally having enough as he then did something that Hannes had not expected. The rifle suddenly transformed into a battle axe. Hannes eyes widen as the man charged him. Hannes started to fire at the man as the man deflected the bullets with the axe. He was finally close enough for striking distance as Hannes barely avoided being slashed in half. Hannes landed in a crouch on the side. He performed a sweep kick which caused the thug leader to be kicked of his feet. He then delivered a kick downwards on the man as he then slammed down on the ground. Hannes panted a little as he tried catching his breath. He wasn´t used being up front in the fight. He preferred using his sniper rifle on a distance, nothing beat blowing of the head of an enemy soldier from more than 800 meters away.

Hannes looked down on the man on the ground and it seemed that he was unconscious. He was about to pull out his pistol again when suddenly with blinding speed the man´s axe transformed back into a rifle and he sat up and shot Hannes in the chest. Hannes staggered back, both in surprise and pain. He looked down at his chest in shock when suddenly six more rounds were fired into him. All of them hit him in the chest. Hannes staggered back further looking down on his bleeding chest as the man stood up.

"I noticed that you didn´t have an aura during our fight. Strange that a Huntsmen doesn't have an aura but it works for me. You killed all of my crew but that doesn´t matter. I simply get another one, there are many people out there that are willing to do a little dirty work for money. Now you die huntsman, knowing that you didn´t accomplish anything today" The former thug leader said with a smirk as Hannes continued to stand there. Suddenly Hannes started to laugh. The man raised an eyebrow as Hannes looked back up.

"Who ever said I was a Huntsmen?" Hannes said with a wicked, toothy smile. The leader backed away a little in shock. Hannes teeth had now turned from normal human teeth into shark like teeth. Hannes then started to walk forward as the man put up his rifle again. He fired at Hannes as Hannes body jerked a little by the shot but he didn´t stop continuing forward. The thug leader fired again only for the same result. For the last shot in his clip the thug leader aimed at Hannes head and fired. Hannes head jerked backwards as he staggered back a little before he straighten himself up. The color vanished form the thug leaders face as he saw that half of Hannes face was blown of yet he still stood up. Hannes continued to smile as he looked at the leader.

"Okay, that one hurt a little." He said jokingly and before the man could react Hannes delivered a powerful punch in the man's gut. The man gasped as he then clutched his mid torso. Hannes then delivered a roundhouse kick to the man´s head and that was it. The man´s aura smashed like glass in front of Hannes as he was sent lying to the side. The man landed on his back as he skidded on the ground before stopping at the foot of a tree. The man tired sitting up but the pain was too great. He saw Hannes coming towards him who had now stopped bleeding both from his chest and his face. The man managed to mutter out the question.

"What are you?" Hannes stopped in front of the man and smiled ever more wickedly than before.

"I´m the liveliest corpse you have and will ever meet." Hannes said as Hannes then licked his lips as the man´s eyes widen.

"And I believe its lunch time." Hannes said as he then suddenly launched himself towards the man with a feral look in his eyes. A scream echoed throughout the forest before silence followed.

 **AN: And that is that. This is the longest chapter so far. So sorry that it took so long to put out. I have been busy with my studies and I am also suffering a severe case of writers block. It's not that I don´t have a story line, it is just that I lack the motivation to write. Don´t get me wrong, this story will be completed, and it will probably just take a while. You see, I get my motivation when the thing I'm writing a fanfic about is still going on and with the end of season 3 of RWBY I have lost a little of my motivation. When RWBY Chibi comes out then with a little luck my motivation will come back to me. I know this sounds ridiculous and stupid but that´s the truth. Don´t worry, this story will be finished. It will probably just take some time. Anyway, thanks for liking my story, please leave a review, some ideas comes from your reviews. And thank you Cristopherprime22 for giving me the kick to finally finish this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Back in the present time

"...long story short. Something happened in the lab. I ended up here. I find information were to find you, I found you, end of story" Hannes said to Viktor. Viktor simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Good to see you my friend." Viktor said with a smile.

"Likewise." Hannes said before looking around. He then leaned in towards Viktor and whispered to him.

"You do know that we are being observed right? I passed like half a dozen flying cameras on my way here. Who are they? Terrorist? The local Mob? Enemy forces?" Hannes said. Viktor shook his head again and said.

"Nyet, they are from Beacon." Viktor said.

"Beacon?" Hannes said as he leaned away from Viktor.

"You mean that big ass tower in the distance?" He said as he pointed at the tower that could be seen in the distance.

"Da, I am currently going through an initiation test." Viktor said.

"Initiation test huh? Does this have anything to do with you becoming a teacher?" Hannes said with a smirk. Viktor raised an eyebrow as he looked at Hannes.

"How do you know about that?" He said. Hannes continued to smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have my way to gain information." He said. Viktor looked at Hannes with a serious look.

"Hannes." He simply said. Hannes raised his hands in defense.

"Don´t worry, I didn't hurt anyone. At least not someone who didn't deserve it." He murmured the last part to himself.

"I heard that." Viktor said as he gave Hannes a frown. Hannes looked at Viktor with a serious look on his face.

"Look, I was in a bar in a small town not far from here. I overheard some bar patrons talking amongst themselves that this ´Beacon´ academy was getting a new teacher. Their description fitted you and I asked them if they knew your name. After some persuasion in the old fashion, nonviolent way…" Hannes said as he rubbed his right pointing finger and thumb together, showing what he meant. Viktor nodded as Hannes continued.

"…They told me your name. I then set out towards Beacon and here I am." Hannes said.

"And nothing else happened?" Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I did meet this nice lady on my way over here." He said with a smirk. Viktor put his face in his right palm and sighed.

"Please god don´t tell me that you did what I think you did." Viktor said. Hannes raised his hands in defense again.

"Of course I didn't Viktor. What kind of man do you take me for?" Hannes said insulted. Viktor simply stared at him.

"Cuba?" He said.

"That was another story." Hannes defended.

"Russia?" Viktor continued.

"I have a thing for Russian ladies." Hannes said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And Brazil?" Viktor finished.

"Nothing beat Brazilian." Hannes said, wearing a smirk. Viktor sighed again.

"What was the woman's name?" He asked.

"Woven." Hannes answered.

"Woven?" Viktor said as he raised an eyebrow. Hannes nodded.

"Yup, really nice woman. I saved her from some thugs that tried to rape her. I beat the living crap out of them and she offered me to stay the night at her place before I returned my search for you." Hannes said. Viktor was taken aback a little.

"Some thugs tried to rape her?" He asked. Hannes nodded again.

"Yeah, I made them regret that however in my own personal way." Hannes said with a smirk. Viktor´s eyes widened.

"Did you…?" He asked. Hannes nodded.

"They deserved it and more." Hannes said. He walked up to Viktor and leaned in and whispered.

"I took the opportunity to feed as well. I should be good for a while now." He said quietly as Viktor nodded. He then clapped his hands together.

"Well, enough about that. How you been?" He asked Viktor.

"I am fine, thanks for asking. Now, I need to get back to my initiation." Viktor said as he started to walk.

"Right, let´s go." Hannes said as he followed Viktor. Viktor stopped and turned around to towards Hannes.

"And where do you think you are going?" Viktor asked as he looked at Hannes.

"I´m coming with you." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you are not. This is my initiation test, not yours. I have to do this alone. Go to Beacon, I meet up with you there." Viktor said. Hannes simply waved him of.

"Pfft, like that is going to happen. I´m coming with you even if you like it or not." Hannes said as he simply walked pass Viktor. He soon felt a large hand grabbing his shoulder as he was the dragged back at where he had just been standing. Viktor looked down on him.

"I can break your arms and legs. That will make you stay." Viktor said with a smirk. Hannes smirked back.

"I like to see you try." Hannes said. Both of them glared at each other while still wearing a respective smirk on their faces. Both stood like that for a moment before both started to chuckle.

"Heh heh, seriously Viktor. I want to help. Besides, I´m itching for a fight." He said as he rolled his left arm. Viktor shook his head.

"It's not that I don´t want your help. It's just that it isn´t my call to make, it is Ozpin´s." Viktor said. Hannes raised an eyebrow.

"Ozpin?" Hannes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The headmaster of Beacon academy. He is the one that prepared this test. I am supposed to do this alone to test my combat skills." Viktor said. Hannes thought for a moment.

"That makes sense. Test your limits to see if you are made out to be a combat instructor. Still a funny thought imagining you as a teacher." Hannes said. Viktor crossed his arms.

"What so funny about that. I used to train recruits in the army before I left." Viktor said with a frown.

"I think that there is a difference between training and mentally breaking down recruits, Viktor. Most of your recruits had to leave because they couldn't take it." Hannes said with a smirk. Viktor waved him of.

"My method worked wonders. They became good soldiers in the end. Anyway, I need to continue. I have been standing here talking for long enough." Viktor said as he turned around to leave.

"And I´m coming with you." Hannes said once again however this time, he said it with seriousness in his voice.

"You are my partner Viktor and I´ll be damned if I just let my partner walk into the jaws of hell all by himself. Fuck whatever this Ozpin character will say or think. I will not let you face this alone." Hannes said with a smirk. Viktor stopped and sighed. He turned around and looked at Hannes once more.

"You can be really noble when you want to be, you know that?" Viktor said with a smile. Hannes shrugged and walked up to Viktor and gave him a clap on his shoulder.

"Don´t insult me, let's go." Hannes said as he walked past Viktor. Viktor simply chuckled and followed Hannes.

* * *

Back on the Cliffside, Ozpin and Glynda have been watching the entire conversation between the two mercs. Glynda looked at Ozpin and who stood there with a neutral face.

"Ozpin, is this allowed? Viktor is supposed to do this alone." Glynda asked the headmaster. Ozpin simply stayed silent and as he continued to watch his scrollpad. He then finally spoke.

"Teamwork is an important part of being a huntsman. As Viktor mentioned earlier this week, he had proven himself of being a powerful warrior. He still need to complete this test before he can become a combat instructor here on Beacon. What I have yet to fully know about him is his teamwork capabilities. This is the perfect opportunity to observe how Viktor work with others, even though this ´Hannes´ character seems a little odd." He said.

"They talked about some thugs that tried to attack a woman and Hannes said that he took care of them. Do you think…?" Glynda asked Ozpin.

"That he killed them, most likely. Viktor is, or correctly was, a solider. He was trained to kill, no matter if it is Grimm or human. Judging from his attire and equipment as well, Hannes also seems to be ex-military." Ozpin said as he looked up from the scroll.

"What kind of name is that anyway?" Glynda said out loud. Ozpin simply smirked to himself and took a sip from his cup.

"You can ask him that question later when this test is over." Ozpin said as he and Glynda went back to observe the test.

* * *

Murmurs once again flooded throughout the observation hall as the students took in this change of event. Another individual with a more recognizable accent had entered from nowhere and apparently he and Viktor knew each other.

"Who is this guy?" Wiess asked her friends.

"I don´t know but I like his choice of weapon." Ruby said with starts in her eyes as she observed the sniper rifle used by Hannes.

"I like him." Yang said with a smirk. The two teams looked at her.

"How so?" Pyrrha asked. Yang simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I don´t know, I just like him. It also helps that he is easy on the eyes as well." She said with a hungry look on her face. Ruby giggled a little as Weiss and Blake simply groaned as Team JNPR looked on in confusion except for Nora who started laughing. Suddenly they saw that Hannes stopped on the screen and looked around. Viktor stopped as well and looked back at him.

"What is it?" Viktor asked his friend.

"My sexy women radar is spiking." Hannes said. At this Yang raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 _"_ _There is no way."_ She thought to herself. Hannes looked around a few more times before stopping at Beacon.

"A girl was complimenting my good looks." He narrowed his eyes towards Beacon.

"Blonde hair, purple eyes, perfectly slender body and a sizable D cup chest line. Nice." Hannes said with a smirk as he nodded his head. The entire observation hall became silent as every student turned towards were Yang was sitting and looked at her in confusion. Team RWB and JNPR looked at her in shock as Yang´s jaw hit the floor. Viktor groaned as he turned fully to look at Hannes.

"You so called "sexy women radar" freaks me out sometimes but it works. I know one person that fits the description you just gave. Her name is Yang and believe me, she is way out of your league." Viktor said. The students Hannes turned to look at Viktor and raised his right eyebrow.

"Oh really, why?" He asked.

"First of she´s seventeen." Viktor stared. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"I can work with that." He said with a smirk. Viktor glared at him as Hannes continued to smirk. Yang shuddered a little seeing that Hannes seemed to be serious about that.

"And second, she has the strength to rip you in half." Viktor said as Hannes raised his eyebrow again.

"As in literally rip you in half. She simply have to take a good grip on you and pull. She is that strong." Viktor said with a smirk. Yang leaned back in her seat and smirked as well as Viktor said that. Hannes eyebrow stayed raised.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"She dislocated my jaw with one of her punches." Viktor said as he rubbed it with his right hand. Hannes stood there in silence as he blinked rapidly a few times.

"She did what now?" He said in disbelief as Viktor nodded. Team JNPR looked at Yang in surprise as the rest of the students in the room looked at her in shock. Professor Port who stood on the side looked at her as well as he raised his left eyebrow. Yang suddenly felt really uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting as she shrunk down in her seat.

"She´s seventeen and has the strength to do that. I remember when you were hit by a truck and simply shrugged it off like it was nothing. What happened?" Hannes said. Viktor shrugged.

"In my defense, I had my guard down and she was really angry. And it didn´t help that he blasted me in the face with a 12 gauge shotgun shell at the same time. We had a brief fight but we worked it out in the end." Viktor said.

"How the hell did she fire a shotgun blast in your face at the same time as she punched you?" Hannes asked again in disbelief.

"Shotgun mounted power fists." Viktor simply said. Hannes stayed quiet for a moment while blinking rapidly a few times before speaking.

"That´s the coolest thing I have ever heard." He said with a smile. Yang smiled to herself at the compliment. She is indeed proud of her Ember Celica and is in her own opinion the coolest weapon ever, discounting her little sisters' weapon of course.

"Speaking of weapons, were did you get that MG3 by the way? Last time I saw you, you only had your hand cannon with you." Hannes said as he referred to the weapon that was hanging on Viktor´s back. Viktor looked over his shoulder at the weapon.

"First of, it is a MG42 and second, I built it at Beacon. I made a lot of ammo for it to." Viktor said as he referred to the bandoliers on his chest.

"You built it at Beacon huh? What do you call it?" Hannes asked.

"Call it?" Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know name it, personalize it, I know that you like to do that. So what do you call it?" Hannes asked again. Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought about "The Buzzsaw"." Viktor said.

"The buzzsaw? Why that name?" Hannes said with a raised eyebrow. Everyone else in the observation hall shared his confusion as well.

"Because it is an MG42." Viktor simply said. Hannes stayed quiet for a short while after before finally catching up.

"Oh yeah, in relation of its nickname during the war, Hitler´s buzzsaw. I get it now." Hannes said. All the students once again looked at each other in confusion while team RWBY had a slight idea of which war they talked about.

"Exactly, I have yet to fully test it dock. Still, I have all the weapons I need." Viktor said.

"Oh so you don´t want to see what I have in this bag then?" Hannes asked with a smirk as he then took of the duffle bag from his back and held it in front of him. Viktor raised his eyebrow.

"Why would I?" He asked.

"I grabbed some toys from the armory before I ended up here. You want to see what killing power I brought with me?" Hannes said as he simply let the duffle bag hang in front of him in his hand. This caught Ruby´s attention as she leaned forward in her seat. The others in her team rolled their eyes and giggled to themselves at Ruby´s behavior. When it came to weapons, she was impossible. They had to agree dock, they were also interested in what kind of weapons Viktor´s world had to offer.

"What did you bring?" Viktor asked. Hannes didn´t say anything as he then simply put down the bag and opened it. He picked out the weapon that was on the top. It was a small gun that had a pistol grip in the middle of it and a regular grip in the front.

"First of from Germany. The small PDW that uses 4.6x30mm caliber. The Heckler & Koch MP7A2" Hannes said as he put it down next to him. Viktor nodded. Ruby scanned the small gun with her eyes. She would not let size of a weapon deceive her. Just because it was small didn't mean it wasn´t dangerous.

"Small yet powerful" Viktor said. Hannes grabbed the next one. It was long and its handguard were rectangular in shape and underneath it, a large tube with a trigger on its end was located. A full plastic stock was in the back of the gun and on top of it, a handle was located.

"The old American workhorse. The 5.56 caliber M16A2 with an added under mounted M203 40mm grenade launcher." Hannes said as he held the large rifle in both his hands. Ruby looked the rifle over and couldn't help but to admire the design of the rifle. Like the pictures Viktor had showed earlier to her about the AKs, this M16A2 seemed to combine old style with present design. And did he say it had an under mounted 40mm grenade launcher on it as well. Now that were just too awesome she thought. Ruby looked a little to the side and saw that Nora seemed to eye the weapon with a look that just screamed trouble. Ren tried to calm her down but Ruby could barely her Nora mutter with a smile "Me want".

"Say hello to my little friend." Viktor said with a small laugh. The joke went over everyone's head in the observation hall since no one knew what he meant with that.

"I´m not really that much for Americana but that is a god rifle." Viktor finished. Hannes nodded as he reached for another gun. The next weapon he took out, Ruby noticed that is was bullpup in design. Like the two first guns it was colored black as well. Four sets of rails were on the front of the weapon. On top, below and on the sides. A scope was on the top rail and what she assumed was a laser sight was on the left side rail.

"From Austria this time, the 5.56x45mm Steyr AUG A3." Hannes said with a smile. Viktor nodded and Hannes put it down next to the M16. Next were what looked like a large caliber pistol. To Ruby the design seemed to clumsy and looked like it was difficult to use.

"The movie star. The .50 IMI Desert Eagle. Seriously Viktor. This weapon has a bigger ammo capacity and is so much faster to reload. Why do you still use a revolver when a magazine fed 50 caliber pistol is so much more efficient?" Hannes asked Viktor. Viktor shrugged his shoulder.

"I like the classic design of my Raging Bull and it is more accurate than a Desert Eagle." Viktor said. Hannes simply put the pistol with the other weapons and reached for the next one. The next weapon he picked up had a slight resemblance to Magnhild, Nora´s weapon, in its grenade launcher form. This weapon however we a little smaller and was black in color instead of grey and pink.

"When you really want to tell someone to fuck of. The Milkor MGL M32 six shot 40mm grenade launcher." Hannes said.

"Hey, that looks like my weapon." Nora said as she pointed at the screen.

"Only smaller and uglier." She finished. Hannes put the gun down next to the others.

"That is some fine guns that you brought Hannes." Viktor said. He then noticed another gun sticking out of the duffle bag.

"Did you bring a lever action rifle as well?" Viktor asked. Hannes raised an eyebrow before looking down into the duffle bag.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Hannes said as he pulled the old looking rifle out.

"Remember those thugs a mention about earlier well, one of them was carrying this gun with them and it can change between a rifle and an axe. I decided to keep it as a souvenir, it's not like the guy I took it from is not going to use it anymore." Hannes said with a smirk that made everyone's skin crawl as he pressed a button that changed the gun into an axe. Viktor looked at it calmly as he had seen something like that before.

"Seen it already. If you are done now, let's go." Viktor said as he started to turn around

"Last one is Zhatka." Hannes said.

"That´s nice but we have to…wait what." Viktor said as he turned back and saw that Hannes was holding another weapon. It had a metal main body and barrel. Its stock and handguard were made out of wood and under the barrel a strange tube was resting. A scope was on top and was connected on the side of the weapon. The wood was covered in scratches and the metal was a little banged up but it seemed that the weapon would still work. A strap was seen connected from the barrel to the beginning of the stock. Ruby recognized the design. It was an AK74 judging by the shape of the magazine and the muzzle break in front. She figured that the thing underneath the barrel was like on the M16 a grenade launcher. She also noticed that the word "жатка" was scratched on the side. She figured that it was Russian, she was going to ask Viktor about that later. Viktor´s eyes widen as he walked up to Hannes. Hannes handed the gun over to Viktor who took it.

"Did you really think I would forget Viktor?" Hannes said with a smile.

"Zhatka" Viktor breathed as he looked the gun over. So that is how it is pronounced, Ruby thought. Viktor then looked back at Hannes.

"Thank you, I share quite a history with this particular weapon."

"Don´t mention it. I know that your old Kalash means a lot to you. That´s why I brought it with me. Unfortunately I don´t have any ammo to any of these guns." Hannes said as he mentioned towards all the weapons that lay at their feet now.

"How so?" Viktor asked.

"While I may have brought with me enough firepower to clear a town. The ammo and some of the bigger guns were in another duffle bag that I lost when I landed here. I have yet to find it." Hannes said.

"That is a shame indeed. The important thing is however that you still got the guns. Ammo can be crafted, guns are harder to replace." Viktor said.

"We focus more on that later, let's go." Viktor finished. Hannes backed the guns back into the duffle bag before the two of them continued on with their traverse. The students watched this odd duo disappear in between the trees.

* * *

Back with Ozpin and Glynda, they didn´t really know what to think. It was obvious that Viktor and Hannes shared quite a history with each other but they seemed so different from one another. While Viktor seemed to be more like by the books kind of guy, Hannes looked like to be more of a loose cannon by the way he acted. Also that he was able to identify Yang without even meeting her was weird as well.

"Hannes sure is a strange one." Glynda said as she eyed her scrollpad.

"He may act weird but we have yet to see what he can do. Even though that he is lacking an aura like Viktor, he was still able to take down trained criminals, one that was in possession of a hunter weapon. I would like to see it with my own eyes what he can do." He finished as the camera's caught up with the two ex-soldiers.

 **AN: Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait and that it is such a short chapter. I´m sorry if nothing is happening in this chapter. I just wanted to write a react chapter as team RWBY and their friends gets to see what kind of individual Hannes is. As always, leave a review if you want to point something out. Until next time, see ya.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So here is the next chapter of Cash and Dust. So sorry for the long waiting time of…Three fucking months! What are you reading this for! Start reading the chapter!**

 **Chapter 19**

The two mercenaries made their way through the forest as Viktor was in the lead and Hannes right behind him. Viktor filled Hannes in on what has transpired over the few days.

"So let´s see if I got it all right. As you made your way through the forest you came in contact with some of the students from this Beacon academy. There was a misunderstanding and you beat them up. As soon as the misunderstanding was out of the way you was let into the school and offered a position as a combat instructor. But to become one you have to pass an initiation test first which is this one we are currently doing." Hannes summarized. Viktor nodded from the front of the line and said.

"Da, that is pretty much that have happened so far." Viktor simply said. Hannes gave a low whistle and said.

"Damn, you just get all the weird adventures, don´t you?" He said with a laugh. Viktor simply rolled his eyes as they came into a clearing. Viktor scanned the area before sniffing the air.

"Do you find anything, Lassie?" Hannes said jokingly.

"I told you to stop using that joke." Viktor said without even turning towards Hannes.

"What are you saying? Is little Timmy stuck in the well?" Hannes said with a smirk.

"Stop it." Viktor said, his patience running thin.

"Is the barn on fire? Is the bridge out? Is mister Anderson on the way." Hannes continued with a smirk. This time Viktor turned around fully and gave Hannes a glare that could stop a train.

"Stop. Talking. Now." Viktor growled as Hannes leaned back in fear.

"Okay" He said meekly. Viktor turned around and scanned the area in front of him.

"So far we have been pretty lucky. The numbers of Grimm is minimal but more of them are waiting for us further up. Be ready for a fight." Viktor said.

"I´m always ready for a fight." He said as he took of his Psg 90 that was hanging from his back and pulled the bolt. Viktor rolled his eyes as he started to walk again. The trio continued on in silence as they made their way through the forest. Every now and then they would encounter an Ursa or a Beowolf who didn´t even have time to react before they were swiftly killed by the two mercenaries.

"This is just too easy for crying out loud." Hannes said as he fired another sniper round into the head of an Úrsai who fell dead to the ground.

"Remind me again why people here have problems with these guys." He said as he looked at Viktor. Viktor was holding a Beowolf over his head before smashing it down on his knee. The sound of its back snapping in half could be heard over the forest as Viktor then threw the now dead Grimm to the side.

"That is because you have so far only met the small ones. There are bigger things out there." Viktor said.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Hannes said nonchalant. Suddenly the ground started to shake as the sound of twigs being broken and trees falling down could be heard. Hannes and Viktor looked at the source of the sound in confusion. Suddenly out from between the trees, a giant snake burst through. It had black scales and blood red eyes that was covered by the same bone like helmet found on other kinds of Grimm. It looked at the two of them as it hissed and showed its fangs. Hannes stood there dumbfounded as Viktor looked at the newly showed Grimm.

"Like that for an example. King Taijitu, a snake like Grimm. Also one of the biggest kinds of Grimm as well." Viktor said calmly as the now identified Taijitu looked at the both of them. It rose its giant body and roared before slithering across the ground towards them. Hannes raised his rifle and aimed at the snake but Viktor put a hand on it and lowered the gun.

"That is not needed, I got this." Viktor said as he cracked his knuckles together. The giant snake like Grimm continued towards them in full speed before lunging at them. With inhuman speed, Viktor raised his right fist and delivered a powerful uppercut, stopping the Taijitu in mid lunge. The giant snake fell backwards and landed on the ground with a loud boom. It lay there unmoving as Viktor dusted of his hands.

"To easy." He said as he turned around and saw Hannes standing there with his phone up.

"And cut. Oh boy, this will get some views on YouTube alright." Hannes said as he put the phone away.

"When I get access to the internet once again that is." He corrected. Viktor simply rolled his eyes as suddenly the snake seemed to move. Both of them looked at the snake as they saw that it wasn´t the same snake. Suddenly a similar looking snake had appeared but this one was colored white instead of black. Viktor blinked a few times before he realized.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. King Taijitu have a head on both ends of its body." He said. The white head looked at them before looking at its black colored part. It lowered its head and nudged its companion. Nothing happened and it nudged it again. When it didn´t receive a response it looked back at the humans with hate in its eyes as it showed its fangs and gave a low hiss towards them. Viktor raised his fists again only to feel a hand in his shoulder.

"You already killed one end, this one is mine." Hannes said before realizing what he said. "That sounded wrong." Hannes said to himself. Viktor sighed and stepped at the side as Hannes rolled his shoulders and neck and readied his rifle. The giant snake lunged at him as Hannes avoided it with a jump to the side. He landed in a roll and in the process aimed his rifle. He fired two shots that impacted with each of its eyes. The snake like Grimm recoiled in pain as it lost its vision. Hannes put the rifle away as he then pulled out a combat knife and started to sprint towards the large Grimm. Even though it had lost its vision, the Taijitu´s senses was still on alert as it heard Hannes running towards it. It lunged at him once again but this time Hannes jumped above it and landed on its head. The Grimm, feeling the unwanted rider on its head, raised it high and started to move furiously around in an effort to shake him off. Hannes held on as he then raised his combat knife and struck it down on its head. He then let go from its head with his other hand and started to slid down along its back as he pulled the knife along, effectively cutting the back open. The Grimm trashed around one last time before falling to the side with a thud as Hannes jumped of and landed in front of Viktor.

"I repeat myself, to easy." Hannes said with a smirk. Viktor simply gave a small laugh before walking around Hannes. Hannes followed Viktor as they continued on. Once again more Grimm came at them but was swiftly killed by the two mercenaries. Soon enough they finally exited the masses of trees and entered a clearing. In front of them a large temple could be seen Hannes looked the temple over before saying.

"Meh, I seen more impressive." He said. The temple was the ruin of a rotunda with three of the columns broken and laying around the area in pieces. Five columns are still standing and are holding up a circle of stones. The two of them entered the temple and looked around.

* * *

Back in the observation hall the students looked on in interest. Nora kept on talking on how easy they had taken down a King Taijitu and she specially kept talking on how Viktor killed it with one punch.

"I really need to challenge him to an arm wrestle competition when he gets back." Yang whispered to her sister who simply rolled her eyes. They saw the two of them enter the temple and looked around. The same kinds of relics that they had all collected earlier the semester where located around the temple, the chess pieces in black and gold. The two mercenaries continued to look around. They saw Hannes walk up to the gold pieces and picked up a golden knight. He looked it over and flicked his finger on it making a "pling" sound in the process. He showed a surprise expression as he repeated the process, earning more "pling" sounds each time. He stopped and looked over the knight again before raising it up to his mouth and bit down on it.

"What is he doing?" Jaune asked towards the weird behavior that Hannes was showing. Hannes bit down hard before taking it out from his mouth.

"Hey, this is solid gold. The whole damn thing. Must be worth a fortune." Hannes said as he then stuffed the knight into one of his pockets. He then grabbed the other gold knight and did the same with that as well.

"Wait, is he stealing them?" Yang asked as the two teams realized what Hannes was doing.

"He can´t do that!" Ruby almost screamed out as they all now looked at Hannes with dislike. As Hannes reached for the golden bishops, a knife suddenly came out of nowhere and struck Hannes right in the hand with such force that it pinned it to the wall behind it. Everyone in the observation hall jumped in surprise and shock at the action as they wondered where the knife have come from. Hannes grunted in pain as he looked at the knife in his hand and then towards its origin. The camera spun around and looked as well. There they could see Viktor standing with his back towards Hannes with his arm reached out towards Hannes. The position of the arm and with how he had his hand indicated that he had thrown the knife, and he hadn´t even looked. Hannes looked at him but not in anger but with a grin.

"Gah, there is simpler ways to tell me to knock off than to…" Hannes began as he then grabbed the knife with his other hand and started to pull. It came lose as the sickening sound of metal cutting flesh could be heard. He finally pulled it free as blood splashed the floor. Hannes looked the knife over as now blood soaked his other hand.

"…Throw a fucking knife onto my hand." He said as he then threw it with all of his strength at Viktor. The knife flew through the air and headed towards Viktor´s head. Time seemed to slow down as each member of both team RWBY and JNPR had different reaction. Most of them was shock and surprise while Ruby almost fainted as she saw the knife fly towards Viktor. Then with lighting reflexes, Viktor caught the knife in the in the air behind his head without even turning around. It was mere inches away from striking at his head. He then finally turned around and looked at Hannes with a smirk.

"Still faster than you." Viktor said, still wearing his smirk as Hannes started to talk in a strange language that was different from Russian.

"I still got better aim." Hannes said as he switched back to common. Viktor holstered the knife back into its pocket and turned back towards the chess pieces. Hannes looked over his wounded hand. He took off his glove and looked at the blood that now soaked it. Ruby almost felt like throwing up in seeing so much blood, human blood no less. The rest of the two teams felt a little bit ill as well but there were mostly shock present on their faces. Shock in that Viktor hat thrown a knife at his friend. They were now starting to have different thoughts about him. Hannes than took out a handkerchief and started to dry of his hand. He removed most of the blood and to everyone's shock they saw that there were no longer a wound in his hand. It had disappeared, there weren´t even a scar left. Hannes put the glove back on his hand and looked it over.

"Good as new." He said as he lowered his hand. Everyone in the observation hall was speechless to this. Hannes then looked back at Viktor.

"And for the record…" He begun as he took out the two knights from his pockets.

"…I was just joking around." He said as he threw them backwards without looking and they both gracefully landed on their pedestals just like they had stood before.

"I never know when it comes to you." Viktor simply said.

"Well fuck you too." Hannes said. This earned some laughs from the audience. Hannes walked up to Viktor who was still looking at the chess pieces.

"So what´s the point of these any way. If this Opzin fella wanted some chess pieces, I bet he could just have gotten them from a game shop or something." Hannes said. Viktor simply stayed quiet before saying.

"What are you, Hannes?" Viktor asked. Hannes looked at his friend in confusion.

"What?" Was all he said.

"Are you a pawn, a knight, a rook, a bishop, a queen or even a king?" Viktor said. Hannes stayed quiet as he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you one that likes to lead or are you one that likes to be led. Are you cannon fodder or are you a tactician. Do you use brute force or do you use stealth." Viktor continued. Hannes looked at the chess pieces once again.

"Ooooooh." He said as he now understood. Viktor walked back and forth as he looked over the black colored chess pieces. He then stopped and looked at Hannes.

"So what are you Hannes?" Viktor asked with a smile. Hannes looked at the chess pieces and walked back and forth. He then looked at Viktor and smiled smugly.

"I´m a ghost, Viktor:" Hannes said which confused all of the students as he then suddenly disappeared into thin air. Even though they had seen in earlier, all the students was taken by surprise by it, seeing him disappear into thin air, only this time, they had a better view of it than before.

"I keep my distance from my targets..." Hannes voice came from the other side of the temple.

"…I move like the wind..." Hannes continued by this time his voice came from above Viktor as he looked up.

"…I stalk my prey..." Hannes voice came from behind Viktor as he turned around.

"…I bid my time..." The voice came from the other side of the room as again, Viktor turned.

"…and then I strike." Hannes said next to Viktor as Viktor suddenly positioned himself a little bit weird with his chin up in the air. Hannes then appeared out of thin air next to Viktor with his combat knife at Viktor´s throat. If the students weren´t scared of Hannes before they were now. This guy really moved like he was a ghost. Viktor wore a neutral expression as he moved his eyes to look at Hannes.

"Surprised?" Hannes asked with a smirk as his knifes blade was now touching Viktor´s skin.

"Not really." Viktor said calmly. Hannes raised an eyebrow as he then suddenly heard a clicking sound underneath his head and he felt something cold and metal touch him under his chin. He moved his eyes down without moving his head and saw Viktor holding his revolver aimed at his head.

"Still faster than you." Viktor said as Hannes mumbled to himself as he put away his knife as Viktor did the same with his gun.

"But I still prefer keeping my distance. There is no better feeling than popping a head of an enemy from over five hundred meters away." Hannes said with a smile. Viktor laughed a little as he looked back towards the relics.

"So if I had to pick someone it would probably be the rook. One straight line and your opponent is toast, just how I like it." Hannes said. He then looked at Viktor.

"So what are you, this is your test after all? You are supposed to pick one, not mine." He asked. Viktor once again walked back and forth, looking the black colored chess pieces over. He then suddenly walked to the far end and picked something none of the students would expect, a pawn. Hannes seemed also a little bit confused.

"Huh Viktor? Why did you chose a pawn?" Hannes asked. Viktor looked at him and smiled.

"Some people think that kings and queens are on the top. That nothing can harm them. That with their soldiers and riches underneath them, they can do whatever they like." He began

"But that is not true." He said with a smile.

"It is those who are underestimated that you shall fear." He said as Hannes stayed quiet and listened on, same as the rest of the students.

"It is the same with the pawn in a game of chess. To some its cannon fodder. You want to get rid of them or use them to weaken your opponent. That is their mistake because if you play it right, if you think smart, if you now your enemy, The pawn can be the one that will topple the king and end the game." He said before smiling maniacally.

"And that pawn can then go ahead and build an empire like the world has never seen." He said. Hannes stood there quiet for a second before giving a small laugh and smiled as well.

"I think I know what you are talking about, Tovarish." Hannes said that last part mockingly. Viktor then looked away from the pawn in his hand and at Hannes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I never said it would make a better job than the king before him." Viktor said.

"Whatever you say, commie." Hannes said as he walked past Viktor towards the exit of the temple.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that!" Viktor growled.

"Well than stop being one." Hannes said back.

"I am not a communist. I gave up on that ideology years ago." Viktor argued as he followed Hannes out of the temple.

"Of course you did, Ruskie." Hannes said sarcastically with a grin on his face. Viktor simply groaned in annoyance as they made their way out of the temple. Back in the observation room, Yang gave of a wicked grin to herself.

"Ruskie, I like it." She said to herself as she now knew what she could call Viktor. Nora leaned towards her friends.

"Do you have any idea of what they are talking about?" She asked. All of them shook their heads except for Ruby.

"I have an idea." She said as all eyes fell on her.

"Viktor mentioned something earlier today, about his country being run by an ideology called communism." She explained.

"What is that? I have never heard of an ideology with that name." Wiess asked.

"I don't know fully either but when he mentioned it he spoke with dislike in his voice."

"How so?" Pyrrha asked.

"He said something about his country´s population being enslaved or something like that." Ruby said. The two teams looked at her in shock.

"Enslaved?" Yang asked in shock. Ruby nodded her head. Yang then looked towards Weiss and Blake.

"Okay, he really need to explain some things when he gets back." She whispered to them as they nodded. Hannes walked out of the ruins and stretched his arms.

"Well that was fun, what now?" He asked Viktor who walked up from behind.

"Now we´ll make our way back to beacon." He said.

"Sound simple enough." Hannes said as he took the lead. Suddenly a flapping sound could be heard from behind them. Before any of them could turn around to take a look, a pair of giant talons suddenly grabbed on to Hannes from above and carried him of. Viktor was taken back this and backed off a little in surprise. All in the observation hall sat there in silence and surprise at what just happened.

""Wait was that a…?" Wiess began before Hannes voice could be heard throughout the whole room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hannes yelled from above as Viktor continued to look up. There he saw a giant raven like Grimm flying away with Hannes in its talons.

"I guess that is a Nevermore." Viktor said to himself.

"They are bigger than I thought." He said

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR? HELP ME!" Hannes yelled as the Nevermore looked down on its prize in its talons. It shrieked loudly as it tighten its grip on him. Hannes then heard another shriek from behind and saw another Nevermore coming towards them. He heard more shrieks from his left and right and saw two more. Hannes gulped loudly and yelled.

"NOW!" Viktor finally stopped joking around as he yelled back.

"Yeah yeah, just give me a sec." He said as he then grabbed a hold on his MG42 that was still resting on his back. Viktor opened the hatch on top of it and took off one of the ammo belts that was hanging on his chest and put it into the gun. He then closed the hatch and pulled back the bolt, the sound of a bullet entering the chamber was a confirmation that it was working fine. Viktor smiled smugly to himself as he then grabbed on to a handle placed on the front part of the gun and held the gun from his hip. Ruby´s eyes were not practically beaming, she was finally going to see this weapon in action. Back with Viktor, the three other Nevermore had now spotted the Russian mercenary and was heading towards him in full speed. Viktor smiled and aimed the large machine gun at the giant flying Grimm. He then pulled the trigger and all hell broke loose. The sound that the gun gave was that of a buzz saw and what it hit gave a similar result as the tool it was nicked named after. As soon as the first bullets hit the giant flying Grimm it started to tear it apart. In less than a second, the Nevermore had been cut in half by the sheer firepower and the two pieces of the now dead Grimm started to descend towards the earth. The two other Nevermore´s saw what happened to their comrade and split up to strike at Viktor in two opposite directions. Viktor seeing this, decided to focus all attention on one of them before moving to the next one. He unleashed another salvo of bullets towards the Nevermore that was flying on his right. At first the bullets missed but they soon caught up with it. The custom made 7.92 mm bullets tore through the right wing of the nevermore before shredding its torso. It was dead before it even started to fall. Viktor then turned around and saw the other Nevermore diving towards him in at full speed. Viktor pressed down the trigger only for it to click. Viktor looked down and saw that the ammo belt was empty. With no time to reload, Viktor pressed the button on the gun as it started to change its appearance. As the handle became longer and as it folded into itself, the machine gun had soon changed from its gun from to its hammer form. It started to glow blue which indicated that the kinetic strike module was active. Viktor readied it in his hands and positioned himself as the Grimm came closer. The Grimm gave on final shriek as it was about to strike Viktor with its beak and its talons as Viktor struck down on its head with the hammer with all his might. That was all that was seen before the very ground shook like if an earthquake had hit. A massive cloud of dirt formed as trees in all direction tumbled over by the shockwave. Even the old temple had problems surviving the shockwave as old stones and pylons fell down to the ground. Every student sat there in silence at the display that was just showed to them.

"What just happened?" Yang said. None answered as they simply sat there in shock. The last Nevermore that was holding Hannes was silently hovering in the air, observing what had just happened as Hannes eyes widen in shock.

"Holy shit, that's new." He said slowly. He then looked up and saw that the nevermore was distracted.

"Well, enough of this." He said as he managed to reach for his knife and stabbed it in the Grimm's left leg. The nevermore shrieked in pain as it let go of Hannes. Acting quickly, Hannes grabbed on to its right leg as he started to climb up on it. He then used the knife to climb up on the Grimm as he stabbed it on the side as he held on to it. The Grimm felt him stabbing and climbing on its side as it shrieked it pain once more and started to thrash around in the sky in an attempt to throw him of. Hannes was thrown around as he hold on the knife for his dear life. Hannes grabbed ahold of its feathers as he finally made it to its back. The large flying Grimm looked to its back only for it to receive a knife in its right eye. It roared in pain. As Hannes held on, he looked to the side and saw that the cameras was focusing on the dust cloud, they must have been programed to follow Viktor, not him. They would not be able to see him.

"Good." He said quietly to himself as he smiled wickedly, now showing of razor sharp teeth in his mouth. He opened his mouth and bit down on the Nevermore. If it though it was in pain, it was nothing compared to now. Hannes started to tear it apart with his razor teeth as chunks of flesh flew to the side. The bird like Grimm couldn´t take it anymore. It started to plummet towards the ground as it crashed amongst the trees. The cameras turned towards Hannes for a moment before turning back to Viktor.

The cloud then started to disperse as it reveled two figures in the middle of it. When the cloud had disappeared it showed the aftermath of the attack. Viktor stood the holding the hammer that was now imbedded in the ground in the middle of a large crater. He was covered in dirt as his air was straight backwards. He stood there in silent surprise as he blinked a few times. The nevermore he had struck laid on the ground in front of him with its head missing as there were now nothing more than blood left of it. Viktor pulled the large hammer out from the ground and looked at it and smiled.

"This weapon I like." He said with a wicked grin as he then looked around. Now noticing what have happened to the Nevermore. He looked towards where the Grimm crashed and started making his way towards it. Before he could make it too far, Viktor noticed that he wasn´t alone any more. Suddenly from all directions, Grimm emerged from amongst the bushes and trees. Beowolfs, Ursai´s, Boarbatusks and even Death stalkers. They all gathered around him in a circle. Viktor switched his weapon back into its machinegun form and putt a new mag in it with blinding speed. As he stood there waiting with his weapon raised, he noticed that none of the Grimm went to attack. Viktor raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked back and forth.

"Well, what are you waiting for!?" He yelled out as none of the Grimm went to attack him. Team RWBY and JNPR looked at the display in confusion.

"What is going on? Why aren´t they attacking?" Ruby asked. None of her friends had the answer. Suddenly, some of the Grimm started to move out of the way as they could hear something coming. Suddenly, what could be described as a large Gorilla with burnt skin and The traditional Grimm mask, emerged from the mass of Grimm and entered the ring with Viktor. Viktor aimed his rifle at it and looked at it with suspicion. The Grimm showed no fear as it leaned up on its hind legs as it started to pound its chest. It roared once before landing down on its forearms. It then looked at Viktor´s weapon before looking up at Viktor again.

"What is that?" Yang asked.

"That is a Beringel." They suddenly could hear Blake say as they looked at her.

"A rare species of Grimm. They are very dangerous and strong compared to other Grimm." She said.

"What is it doing?" Jaune asked. Blake looked at the screen once more before her eyes widen in realization.

"It is challenging him." She said. The other looked as surprised as she but it made sense. The way it stood there and simply pounded its chest and grunted meant that it was challenging Viktor. Back with Viktor, he looked at the odd display before he also came to the same realization.

"You are challenging me." He said. The now identified Beringel only grunted in response as it looked at Viktor´s weapon again. Viktor looked down on it and smiled.

"No weapons?" He asked as the Grimm simply grunted.

"Fair enough." He said as he threw the MG42 to the side. He picked out his revolver as well and threw it next to the MG42. He then took off is AK74 from his back and threw it over there as well. He took out his last weapon which was his combat knife and looked it over. He read the words he had engraved into the knife so long ago in his mind. They said "Смерть перед тем отступление" which meant "Death before retreat", quite ironic right now. He threw it to the side as well as he was now completely disarmed. He then raised his fist and positioned himself in a boxing position.

"Shall we then?" He said with a smirk. Almost immediately the Grimm roared as loudly it could and charged him faster than Viktor had expected. The Grimm pounced Viktor in the face with such force that send him flying backwards. He landed on in front as he skidded along the ground. The students flinched when they saw this.

"That got to hurt." Ruby said. Viktor slowly started to rise up from the ground and turned around. He rubbed where the Grimm had hit him with a surprised look on his face.

"I felt that." He said before giving a smile that sent shivers down every student's spine.

"Which means that I don´t need to hold back." Viktor said as he cracked his knuckles together before taking charge and shot of towards the Grimm with such force that he kicked up the ground behind him. The Beringel leaned up on its hind legs and swung its massive arms at Viktor. Before it could hit him, Viktor leaned back as the Grimm missed him. Taking the opportunity as the Grimm recovered from its attack, Viktor clenched his right fist and punched the Grimm right in its torso. The force of the blow caused the ground to shake as the Grimm staggered back in pain. Viktor the raised his left fist and gave another strong punch to its side which made the Grimm stagger to the side. Before he could punch again the Grimm recovered and backhanded Viktor to the side. Viktor recovered in the air and landed on his feet as they skidded along the ground.

"This will be a fight to remember." Viktor said as he charged the beast again. Amongst the trees the large Nevermore lay dead as it was in the process of dissolving into nothingness. Suddenly it started to shake a little as an arm popped up from under its belly. Soon another arm popped up as well as Hannes dragged himself out from under it. His mouth was now covered in blood as his teeth were back to normal. When he was finally free he stood up and started to cough and looked like he was on the brink of vomiting.

"Dear god! I have eaten rotting corpses that tasted not even half as bad as these. What are these things made of anyway?" He said as he took out canteen and started to empty its liquid content into his mouth. He gurgled the liquor and spit it out before taking a few sips. He then closed it and put it away as he dried of the blood from his mouth with his hand.

"Don´t want to freak anyone out." He said with a laugh. As he was about to start looking for Viktor, he noticed something amongst the bushes. He walked to the bush and pulled them aside. His face lit up immediately at what he saw.

"I can´t believe it." He said happily as he pulled out a duffle bag from the bushes.

"The ammo bag." He said as he put it down on the ground and opened it. Inside the bag, a massive amount of ammunition and magazines was resting as he pulled out a couple of slightly curved magazines and grenades. He then took of the first duffle bag from his back and pulled out the M16 with an added grenade launcher. He loaded a mag into it and put a grenade into the grenade launcher. He picked up a few more magazines from the bag and put them into the pockets on his vest. He then closed both bags and put them on his back.

"It is a little heavy but I can manage it for a little while." He said as he started to make his way towards Viktor. Back in the clearing, the battle between Viktor and the Grimm was still at a stalemate as the two giants traded blow after blow. The ground shook beneath their feet as the less powerful Grimm started to back away in fear. The Beringel roared as it smashed its fists down onto the ground as Viktor narrowly avoided the attack. He attacked back by delivering a powerful strike to the side of its face as it staggered back. The Grimm quickly recovered and struck Viktor in the torso. Viktor only grunted in annoyance before the Grimm struck again on the side of his head. Viktor´s head jerked to the side as he stumbled about in the same direction. The Beringel then struck a uppercut underneath Viktor´s chin as he flew through the air and landed on his back with a thud. The Beringel then sprinted forward and before Viktor could get up the large Grimm started to pummel him into the ground. Dirt flew up as the Grimm continued to pummel the ground which such force that it caused the other kinds of Grimm to fall of their feet. After about a minute the Beringel stopped pummeling as it looked down into the crater it had caused. Viktor lay there unmoving as blood dripped from his mouth. All of the students sat there in silence as they took in the scene. Team RWBY sat there with their mouths open as Ruby looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"V-Viktor?" She said meekly. All of the students feared the worst. The Beringels were feared and dangerous and going up against one on its own was suicide. Viktor´s fate was sealed. The Beringel then leaned up on its hind legs and put its fists together for one last strike. It struck its fists down when all of a sudden a hand shot out of the crater and stopped them midair. The Beringel was taken by surprise by this as it tried to break free from the grip. Then out from the crater Viktor stood back up. As he held on to the Beringel he started to talk.

"You just made a big mistake, freak. You just unleashed…" He paused for a moment.

"The beast." He said as he blinked. When his eyes opened again they had changed. They were now pure white. He then started to growl in a weird manner. The closest team RWBY could compare it to, was either that of a tiger or a lion. They finally realized what was happening. On the first day that they met him. Their eyes opened in shock and fear. He had gone berserk! Viktor started to apply pressure on his grip as the sound of bones being crushed could be heard. The Beringel roared in pain before Viktor delivered a punch like no other at its torso. The shockwave from the blow caused the surrounding Grimm to be blown of their feet once again. The Beringel staggered back as it clenched its torso in pain. Viktor then struck it in the face as one of its fangs flew out. The fang flew through the air as it then collided with one of the cameras which such force that it imbedded itself in its lens. Immediately the feed was cut off as the giant screen now only showed static. Almost immediately people started to talk loudly amongst themselves in surprise and confusion as their mumbling only got louder. Professor pork walked up on the scene and started to talk in an attempt to calm the students.

"Children, children, quiet down please. We are just experiencing some technical difficulties. We will try to open the feed once again as soon as possible. Professor Oobleck is on it right now. While we wait, I will entertain you with one of my stories." He said. As he said that last part the entire room mentally groaned as they leaned back in their chairs.

"Here we go again." Yang said as she face palmed. The two teams sat there in silence for a second before they looked at each other.

"Did any of you see what happened?" Nora asked the two groups.

"I think I saw a fang from the Grimm fly into the camera." Blake said. The others looked at her in surprise before they though it over.

"Now when you mention it I think I saw that to." Pyrrha said. The others now nodded in agreement as well.

"Do you think that Viktor will be okay?" Jaune asked. Yang looked at him with a smile as she said.

"I think it is the Grimm that you should worry about." She said. Team JNPR just looked at each other in confusion as Team RWBY mentally agreed on that part.

* * *

Back on the edge of the cliff Ozpin and Glynda stood there in silence. Glynda was on shock while Ozpin simply observed what was happening. They had seen it all. When they arrived to the temple. When Hannes got snatched up by the Nevermore. When Viktor killed of the other Nevermore´s and when he got surrounded by more Grimm. They saw the Nevermore holding Hannes go down into the trees. They don´t know how Hannes killed it but they were going to find out later. Then the Beringel arrived. The moment it arrived both Ozpin and Glynda was on alert. The Beringel may be few in numbers but their strength is legendary. Only the most experienced hunters can hope to bring them down and that if they work in groups. Viktor was now facing one alone and he was unarmed. It first seemed like Viktor gained the upper hand but soon the Grimm overpowered him. When they saw Viktor being pummeled into the ground Glynda pleaded to Ozpin to help him. Ozpin was just about to rush into action himself when the tides suddenly turned. Viktor caught the Grimm´s attack and rose back up from the crater. The moment Ozpin saw Viktor´s eyes, his own eyes widened. He had seen that before, in the infirmary when Viktor lost control. It was happening again. Viktor then retaliated and struck the Grimm with such power that it caused the surrounding Grimm to fall down. He looked the current feed with shock and a slight case of disgust. The initiation have three cameras that follow the progress. Ozpins and Glynda´s own cameras that they have control over and the third is the student camera that will show what happens to students that wish to watch. When the student camera went down he gave a silent thanks for it. What he saw was not pleasant.

Viktor was now pummeling the large Grimm as it tried desperately to defend itself. As it raised on of its arms in defense, Viktor grabbed ahold of one of the arms and then ripped it off. The Grimm roared in pain as Viktor managed to get a hold of its other arm and did the same. The Beringel was now armless as it stumbled on its hind legs. Viktor than tackled it in its torso and forced it down on its back. It was now completely defenseless as Viktor started to rip it open. Patches of fur, blood and guts started to fly at all directions as Viktor ripped it apart with his bare hands. Soon Viktor was finished as the beast gave one last breath before going limp. Viktor stood back up and breathed heavily. His hands were covered in blood as he simply looked down on the dead Grimm as it started to dissolve. He stood there in silence when growling and hissing started to come from around him. He looked around as all the other kinds of Grimm started to close in on him. Viktor simply clenched his fist once again and started to growl. The Grimm then charged as Viktor stood at the ready. What happened next could only be described as a massacre. Grimm was ripped apart left and right as Viktor unleashed his full rage on the creatures of darkness. He grabbed a hold of a Deathstalker head as he then ripped the creature it two. He grabbed a large King Taijitu´s mouth as he then ripped its lower jaw of before ripping its head of. He grabbed a Boarbatusk by its tusks and threw it at a group of Grimm with such force that it had the same effect as with a bowling ball on some bowling pins. He punched a Beowolf so hard that it simply exploded into a mist of blood. These were just a few examples Viktor did to the Grimm that was unfortunate to face him. The fight lasted for a couple of minutes before the field was now covered in death. Viktor stood there amongst the carcasses of the Grimm, breathing heavily as he looked around. He had be so occupied by the fight that he didn´t notice that something was creeping up to him from behind. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Holy shit Viktor. This is a new level of destruction and death, even for you." Hannes said with a smug smile. Viktor´s eyes went wide before spinning around and punching Hannes in the torso. The punch went right through Hannes as Viktor´s arm impaled him. Hannes stood there with is eyes open in surprise as he slowly looked down on the arm that was currently impaling him. Back on the cliff, Glynda put a hand over her mouth in shock as Ozpin stood there with an unreadable face. He then almost instantly turned towards Glynda and said.

"We need to go now!" He said with authority in his voice as he suddenly leaped of the cliff.

"Wait, we can take the bullhead." Glynda yelled after him. She was referring to the transport that they usually used to pick up students from missions all over remnant.

"There is no time." Ozpin yelled back. Glynda had to agree on that. She herself leaped down after Ozpin. She used her semblance to slow herself down and landed gracefully on her feet. She took off after Ozpin and soon caught up to him. They made their way towards Viktor in hope to stop what they was fearing could happen. Back in the clearing, Viktor still had his arm impaling Hannes. They both stood like that for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly, Hannes coughed once and blood started to drip from his mouth.

"Okay Viktor, this isn't funny anymore. Snap out of it." Hannes said as he spit a little blood. Viktor simply clenched his teeth and threw his arm around. Hannes came loose and collided back first with a tree. The tree was snapped in half as Hannes flew beyond the tree and landed in a roll. He soon came to a stop on his back. His torso now having a gaping hole in the middle of it.

"Okay, that hurt." He said through clenched teeth. He slowly started to stand back up. Suddenly he felt the ground shake. His eyes went wide as he then jumped to the side to narrowly avoid an attack from Viktor. Viktor struck the ground so hard that Hannes was sent flying by the shockwave from it. Hannes corrected himself in the air as he landed on his feet. He looked back at Viktor who was walking towards him.

"Snap out of it Viktor!" Hannes yelled. Viktor simply growled before charging again. He sent a punch towards Hannes head. Hannes bent backwards and avoided the punch. He then rolled behind Viktor and pulled out his M16 and started shooting controlled bursts into his legs and arms. The 5.56 caliber bullets simply bounced of Viktor´s though skin and landed on the ground. Viktor growled and turned to face Hannes fully. Hannes simply backed away a little as he put a new mag into the gun.

"Should have known that that would have been too easy." He said. He then took of both duffle bags and threw them to the side.

"Need to lose some weight if I want to dodge you better, Viktor." He said as Viktor started to walk towards him.

"Calm down now. You don´t want to do anything that you may regret later on." Hannes said nervously. Viktor growled before roaring in rage as he charged towards Hannes. Hannes jumped to the side to avoid Viktor´s attack and started to fire at him in the back. Viktor turned around and charged again only for Hannes to do the same thing again. However before Viktor could turn around, Hannes switched to the grenade launcher and fire the 40mm grenade right into Viktor´s back. The explosion engulfed Viktor as smoke covered the area. Hannes knew better as he had the gun aimed towards the cloud of smoke. Suddenly Viktor burst through the smoke with such speed that it caught Hannes completely of guard. Viktor tackle made Hannes drop his rifle to the ground. Viktor took a hold of Hannes torso and then slammed him into the ground. Hannes lost his breath as Viktor punched him in the face. Hannes reached for one of his Colt M1911s with his right arm and pulled it out. Time seemed to slow down as Hannes aimed right at Viktor left eye and pulled the trigger. The .45 caliber bullet flew straight into Viktor´s eye. It didn´t manage to penetrate through it but it did hurt. Viktor rose up from Hannes as he put his hands over his left eye.

"I hope you are willing to listen to me now." Hannes said. Viktor then looked at Hannes which rage like never before.

"Or I just made you madder. Fuck me." Hannes said. Before he could react. Viktor grabbed a hold of Hannes arm and threw him over him into the ground. He then twisted Hannes arm before ripping it off. Hannes yelled out in pain as Viktor got of him. Hannes rolled into his back and gripped with his left arm were his right arm used to be.

"Oh that will leave a mark." Hannes said in pain. He then felt a foot on his torso as Viktor stood over him. Viktor looked down on him with his soulless white eyes. He was still holding his right arm that was still holding on to his pistol. Viktor started to press down with his foot as Hannes started to cough up more blood. Viktor then raised his arm that was holding onto Hannes ripped of one and prepared to strike down.

"Look Viktor, I may be able to take a lot of punishment but this is now getting ridiculous now. It's me, your friend. Hannes Månberg. Seriously! Snap out of it!" Hannes yelled. Viktor Stood there, still ready to strike when suddenly, the white from his eyes slowly started to fade and in pupils came back. Viktor blinked a few times before looking around. While the corpses of the Grimm had since long dissolved into nothingness, signs of the massive battle still lingered across the field. Craters and toppled over trees were clear evidence of it. Viktor looked around in confusion before sighing heavily.

"It happened again didn't it?" He said. He looked down and saw that he was holding Hannes arm. He then saw the hole in the middle of Hannes shirt. Hannes torso was slowly healing as the hole started to fill up.

"Yeah it did. Mind giving me a hand?" Hannes said as he then tried to raise his right arm only to be remembered about his situation.

"Literally." He finished with a smile. Viktor chuckled as he then reached his free arm forward and helped Hannes up. As soon as Hannes was back on his legs, Viktor gave him his ripped of arm. After that a rustle in the bushes caught their attention. Soon two figures burst through the bushes and held their respective weapons ready.

Ozpin held his cane at the ready as Glynda stood next him with her wand. However as soon as they entered the clearing they noticed both mercenaries staring at them. They both saw that Viktor´s eyes were back to normal and none of them was fighting. Ozpin gave a sigh of relief as he positioned himself in his normal posture. Glynda seeing this did the same.

"I see that you worked things out." Ozpin said. Both mercenaries nodded as Viktor put his hand behind his head and smiled awkwardly.

"I guess you saw my outburst?" Viktor asked. Ozpin only nodded as he then walked up to Viktor.

"I did. Fortunately, none of the students did. You broke the camera by accident before it could show them all of this." Ozpin said. Viktor sighed in relief, at least none of the students got to see his mood change apart from team RWBY. He then looked Ozpin in the eyes.

"Headmaster Ozpin. I failed my test. Not only did I receive help when I was supposed to do this by myself but I lost control over my temper as well. I accept full responsibility of my actions. I understand if you don´t want me anymore at Beacon academy." Viktor said in shame. Glynda and Hannes, Standing in the background, observed their conversation. Ozpin, surprising everyone, started to chuckle.

"You haven´t failed anything Viktor and my offer for you still stands." He said. Viktor only looked at him in surprise.

"But how? I had help. I lost control. I destroyed half the forest!" Viktor said in disbelief. Ozpin continued to smile.

"Yet you showed remarkable fighting capability, an ability to work through the most stressful of situation. The Beringel was unexpected and if I had known that there was one in the vicinity I hadn't initiated the test until it was dealt with. I´m sorry that I sent you out to confront this beast." Ozpin said. Viktor simply waved him of.

"It´s okay. I took care of it didn't I?" Viktor said with a grin. Ozpin smiled as he continued.

"Those pale however in comparison to what I think is your greatest skill. Your ability to work with others." He said as he looked at Hannes that stood behind Viktor.

"Beacon academy is about teamwork inside the groups. When a team works together there is few things that they can´t do. I did not expect one of your friends to show up however." He said as Hannes walked out into the front.

"Sup." Hannes greeted as he gave a nod towards Ozpin. Viktor face palmed at this but if Ozpin was offended by this, he didn´t show it.

"Names Hannes Månberg. Nice to meet you." Hannes said as he extended his ripped of arm that he was still holding in a manner suggesting that he wanted Ozpin to shake it. Ozpin raised an eyebrow in surprise as Glynda fought back the urge to throw up.

"Are you okay?" Ozpin asked in a concern tone. Hannes raised an eyebrow before looking down and remembering that he was holding his severed limb in his hand.

"Oh this, it's nothing. A little thread and a needle and it will be good as new." Hannes said. Once again. Ozpin raised an eyebrow in confusion. He looked at Viktor who only said quietly "I´ll explain later". Ozpin nodded and looked back at Hannes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hannes. The name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy. I hope that you can forgive me if I skip the hand shacking." Ozpin said. Hannes simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a problem." He said. He then looked behind Ozpin and finally noticed Glynda standing there.

"Hellooooo, what´s this?" He said. With one step he was then around Ozpin and stood in front of Glynda which took her a little of surprise.

"Hello there, what´s your name?" He asked. Glynda crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Hannes.

"Glynda Goodwitch." Was all she said.

"Glynda. That is an exotic name indeed. What´s your job here?" He asked. Glynda narrowed her eyes even more at Hannes.

"I am Ozpin´s personal secretary and a teacher for the students of Beacon academy." She said.

"Really now. That is interesting." Hannes said. Before he could say anything more, a large hand grabbed onto his right ear and pulled him back.

"Down Hannes, she is way out of your league." Viktor said as he held Hannes by his ear. Hannes struggled under Viktor´s grip as he grimaced in pain.

"I was only making friends Viktor, honest." Hannes defended.

"Hmm, sure you were." Viktor said with a grin. Glynda giggled quietly to herself as she looked on. Viktor then looked at Ozpin while he still held onto Hannes ear.

"What do you say that we leave this place?" Viktor asked the headmaster.

"A splendid idea. A transport craft is already on its way here." Ozpin said. Viktor nodded as he then let go of Hannes. Hannes shook his head and then glared at Viktor.

"Mr. Månberg." He suddenly heard as Hannes turned to look at Ozpin.

"Yeah?" Ozpin asked.

"I couldn't help but notice your excellent marksmanship out there amongst your other talents. You are very talented. How did you get such an excellent aim?" He asked. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"Lots of training. I have been shooting things since I was ten years old. I have then worked my way up through life and here I am." Hannes simply said. Ozpin nodded before smiling.

"Do you want a job?" He asked the mercenary. This caught Hannes attention.

"That depends. What´s the job?" He asked.

"Passing on your talents to others." Ozpin explained.

"To become a teacher? I don´t know. I made my way through high school in one piece and I'm not sure if I want to return to it." He said.

"The pay is good. You will get your own room and you will have three meals per day." Ozpin said. Hannes thought it over as he then looked at Glynda who still stood there behind Ozpin. She didn´t show it but he knew she had disliked Ozpin´s offer to him. Hannes then looked at Viktor who motioned him to take the offer. Hannes grinned as he then looked back at Ozpin.

"I still don´t know. I´m not the best at teaching things. If however if someone would work with me for the first couple of weeks it would make things a lot easier." He said as he leaned slowly to the side and looked at Glynda as he raised his eyebrow up and down as he gave a smug smile. Ozpin immediately knew who he was referring to as he then felt a tug on his left arm. He saw that Glynda was holding onto his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, you can´t, anything but that." She pleaded. For the first time in a while, Glynda looked like a helpless child in the way she acted. He was surprised to say at least. Viktor as well looked on in surprise as Hannes grinned.

"Well?" Hannes asked. Ozpin looked back at Glynda who desperately shook her head. Ozpin then looked back at Hannes.

"Very well. But only for a week." Ozpin said. Glynda gave of a look of betrayal which made Viktor chuckle in the background. Hannes smiled and put down his severed arm and stretched his left arm out towards Ozpin.

"Works for me. Let us shake on it." He said. Ozpin grabbed his hand and the two of the shook. As soon as they did that the sound of the Bullhead arriving could be heard as it flew into view. It flipped its engines downwards as it prepared to land. Hannes walked towards it as Ozpin felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I get you for this." Glynda said with anger in her voice.

"I´m sorry for that Glynda but he wouldn't have agreed otherwise. But don´t you worry, if he ever lays a hand on you he will answer to me." Ozpin said that last part seriously. Glynda felt a little bit relived as she started making her way towards the aircraft as well.

"Unless you give him permission to." Ozpin suddenly said. Glynda stopped in her tracks and glared back at Ozpin who grinned. Viktor passed Ozpin while laughing at Glynda. He clapped her on her shoulder as he passed her.

"Don´t you worry. If he ever insults you in anyway. I will teach him a lesson. I know how much that guy can take so I know when to stop." Viktor said as his laugher died down. Viktor picked up his weapons again as Hannes picked up both duffle bags and his severed arm. They all then entered the aircraft as it took off. They all rested on their respective seat. Hannes held onto his arm as Ozpin asked the obvious question.

"So Hannes…?" He began before he was cut of.

"Why am I taking this so lightly?" Hannes finished the question. Ozpin closed his mouth and nodded. Hannes simply laughed and looked at Viktor.

"Why don´t you help me put this back on while I tell them? It was you who ripped it of after all." He asked. Viktor only sighed.

"Are they in the usual pocket?" He asked. Hannes nodded and Viktor reached for one of the lower pockets of Hannes cargo pants. He then picket out a small kit box. He opened it and took out a needle and some thread. Hannes then handed him his arm as Hannes then took hold of his shirt and pulled it up. Both Ozpin and Glynda could see the stub were Hannes right arm now ended but compared with the rest of his body, it hadn´t healed. Viktor then placed the right arm onto the stub of flesh as he then started sew into the flesh. Hannes simply ignored at looked at Glynda and Ozpin. Ozpins eyes had widen a little while Glynda once again became green as she fought back the urge to throw up.

"So what am I? You know what Viktor is, right?" He asked the two of them. Both Glynda and Ozpin nodded as Hannes continued.

"Well, Viktor is not the only nonhuman around. I happen to be of another kind. I don't have the same stamina and strength as Viktor but I make up to it with practical immortality." Hannes said. Ozpin eyes widen once again.

"You´re Immortal?" He asked surprised. Hannes nodded.

"As so far as I can tell, yes. I have been burned, stabbed, shot, crushed, impaled, run over, electrified and much, much, MUCH more. It's practically a weekly basis for me, like another day at the office." Hannes Joked with a sinister smile.

"How? How can you survive all that?" Glynda asked in disbelief. Hannes simply looked at her, still wearing his sinister smile. Viktor then finished sewing as he then leaned away from Hannes. Hannes then moved his now reattach right arm and flexed his fingers to the shock of the two teachers.

"Because you can´t kill what is already dead." Hannes said as his smile disappeared and was replaced with a more serious look. Glynda raised an eyebrow in confusion but Ozpin understood.

"You´re an undead." He said in shock. Hannes looked at him in surprise before smiling.

"THANK YOU! Thank you for calling me that. I am so tired of being called a zombie all the time. While it is also the correct term for what I am, it just gets so overused after a while." Hannes said. Glynda looked at Ozpin in surprise.

"How do you know what he is?" She asked the headmaster. He looked at Glynda.

"There are old rumors of corpses of both Humans and Faunus rising from their graves and that no matter how much they were hurt, they couldn´t die a second time." He said. He then looked back at Hannes.

"Those were simply myths but after seeing what I saw today, I can´t rule out the evidence. You are one of them but I must say, you are more civilized than what the myths say." Ozpin said. Hannes laughed once as he leaned back in his chair.

"HA! Me being called civilized, that´s a first." He said with a grin. Viktor then decided to finally speak

"Indeed it is." He said seriously. Hannes grin disappeared as he glared at Viktor. Glynda chuckled a little as Ozpin smiled.

"The myths also tell that these monster also feasted on the flesh of the living. Is that as well a myth?" Ozpin asked. Hannes then smiled sheepishly as Viktor looked away.

"Yeah about that…" Hannes began as he tried to find the right words. Ozpin looked at Hannes as he finished it for him.

"They are true, aren´t they?" He asked. Hannes continued to smile sheepishly.

"A little." He said as he held up his right hand and made the sign with his fingers. Glynda looked at Hannes in horror as Ozpin face darkened a little.

"I heard before that you may have killed some bandits before making your way here. Did you…?" Ozpin began saying and for the first time, he felt himself to uncomfortable to finish the question. Hannes lowered his head as he looked at the floor of the aircraft.

"Yeah, I did." Hannes said in regret. Ozpin sighed as he looked away. Hannes then looked up from the floor at Ozpin.

"But it´s not like I do it by choice." He said. This caught both teachers attention.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

"It more of a must for me." Hannes said in a sad tone. He let out a sigh as he began explaining.

"I eat human flesh to satisfy my hunger before it strikes." He began. He then mentioned towards Viktor.

"While Viktor lose control with his temper, I lose control over my hunger. When I lose control, I go feral."

"Feral?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, you can talk Viktor out of one of his rampages but not me. I lose all control. I become a savage beast. I will attack anyone and kill them and then eat them. When I go feral, I will stay feral until I get my fill. And then, it's still not certain that I will turn back to normal. One time I was feral for a whole week. When I came back to it, I had half the Bolivian military after me." Hannes said with a sad laugh.

"I have tried substitutes to satisfy my hunger. Pig, cow, sheep, they work but not even close to what human flesh does. They only keep my hunger satisfied for a day or two, and that is if I eat A LOT." Hannes then looked Ozpin right in the eyes.

"That the prize for immortality. I can´t die either of wounds nor age, but I have to consume the flesh of the living or else, I will go mad." Hannes said. Ozpin looked at Hannes with an unreadable face while Glynda sat next to him with a face that showed that she didn't know what to think.

"I guess that you want to retract you offer now huh? I bet you don´t want a monster like me near your students." Hannes said. Ozpin was about to speak before Viktor spoke up.

"Before you speak Ozpin, I want to say something." Viktor said. Everyone looked at Viktor.

"While it is indeed true that Hannes undead nature may come into question amongst some. He is more special than you think. Sure he can be immature sometimes. And he have a problem with alcohol. And he always crack jokes at the worst of times. And he rarely take things seriously. And he also…"

"Is this going somewhere, Viktor?" Hannes said as he looked annoyed at Viktor.

"The point is. Hannes is still one of the most loyal and trustworthy individuals out there and I would vouch for him that he mean no harm to either you nor your students, Ozpin. And if you still won't take him, then I will leave as well." Viktor said as he looked Ozpin in the eyes. Ozpin simply sat there quiet before he started to chuckle.

"Viktor, before you cut in, I was about to say to Hannes that this changes nothing. My offer still stands. While it is indeed true that I find Hannes nature a little bit weird. I can see it on him that he didn´t choose any of it. He is easier to read than you Viktor. Fate can be a cruel mistress. We don´t chose the fate we get, it just happens. So my offer still stands Hannes, are you still with us?" He asked. Hannes looked at Ozpin and smiled.

"Hell yeah I am." Hannes said. Glynda then looked at him.

"Is it difficult? You know, to eat human flesh?" She asked. Hannes simply shrugged.

"Not really. Not when you have THESE!" He said as he moved his face inches away from her and as his teeth suddenly got razor sharp like those of a shark. Glynda actually jumped in surprise but Ozpin and Viktor simply sat there but they couldn´t help but smile. Hannes chuckled as Glynda composed herself. She glared at Hannes who stopped laughing. He then retracted the teeth back in.

"When I need to eat I simply pull them out and start to dig in. When I want to act normal, I retract them. They can kill Grimm to, I discovered that in the forest on that giant bird." He said.

"So that is how you brought it down." Ozpin said. Hannes nodded in response. They suddenly could feel that the aircraft was slowing down as it was not nearing Beacon academy. As the Bullhead landed, its occupants started to rise up from their seats. As Viktor and Ozpin stood in the front, behind them Glynda and Hannes stood. Glynda looked at Hannes.

"Can I ask you a question, Hannes?" She asked. Hannes looked at her and nodded.

"When did you…?" She began.

"Die?" Hannes finished for her. Glynda nodded.

"21 years ago. I was 24 years old." He answered as he looked at Glynda.

"That is why I look so young, I don´t age anymore. I am technically 45 years old but I have the same appearance when I died." He said. Before Glynda could say anything, the door to the aircraft opened. Once they got out they were greeted by almost every student from the school. They all cheered and applauded when they exited the aircraft. Viktor, Ozpin and Glynda simply continued forward without making any fuss about it while Hannes acted like a celebrity. He was waving to them and blowing kisses out into the crowd.

"Thank you thank you, far to kind. I´ll be here all week." He yelled out. Viktor simply rolled his eyes. They soon reached the main building and entered it. They made their way through the building as the students followed closely behind. They all entered the same hall that the students had been using to observe the test before the feed was cut. He looked out into the crowd and could see team RWBY standing there amongst the masses. Yang was holding Ruby up so she would be easier to spot and she waved towards him. Viktor chuckled a little as he waved back. Ozpin, Glynda and the two mercenaries walked up on the scene while the students sat down on free seats available. Soon the room was filled to the capacity with students that came to watch the soon to be new teacher. Viktor and Hannes stopped on the middle of the scene and looked out on the crowd. They stood next to each other like Ozpin had instructed on their way here. Viktor noticed that two more people stood on the scene a little of to the side. He suspected that these were Professor Port and Professor Oobleck. Before he could dwell anymore on that thought, Ozpin stepped out in front of him.

"Viktor Kirillov, step forward." He said. Viktor took one step forward and stood straight with his hands behind his back. Ozpin looked out over the students and began speaking.

"Many of you have probably met Viktor before the test began. He have agreed to become your new combat instructor here on beacon but had to undergo this test meant to test his skills in battle. I am glad to say that he have passed." Ozpin said. Some students cheered in the crowd while Ozpin turned towards Viktor.

"Viktor Kirillov, you have completed the test even better than I had expected. You did not only showed tremendous skill in combat and tactics but you also took down a Beringel. A really dangerous specie of Grimm. You showed courage and bravery against overwhelming odds and you still came through intact. You have also showed that you are capable to work with others which is what Beacon academy is all about. Therefore it is with great satisfaction and honor that I hereby welcome you to Beacon academy as one of its teachers, congratulations." Ozpin said before extending his right hand out towards Viktor. Viktor smiled and grabbed it with his right hand as well and they both shook.

"I am the one that shall be honored for this, Ozpin. I promise that I will do my best to shape then next generation of hunters for the future." Viktor said. The crowd cheered as applause filled the room. They both let go and Viktor stepped back next to Hannes. Ozpin then looked over the crowd.

"This initiation isn´t over yet. While it was unexpected but not welcomed. We have another who is willing to share his talents to all of you. May I introduce to you, Hannes Månberg. Hannes, you may step forward." Ozpin said which earned a couple of confused murmurs from the crowd. Hannes did as he was told and stepped forward. Ozpin turned around and looked at Hannes.

"Please introduce yourself to the students." He said. Hannes looked out over the crowd and gave them all a quick two finger salute.

"Sup everyone, the name is Hannes Månberg, at your service. Former special forces. Worked as a forward observer and sniper in the military before I left. A few years later, I joined up with Viktor and we have been partners even since. Now when I am here as well, Ozpin over here asked if I wanted a job as you guys new shooting teacher and I said why not. I will be working with Viktor and the rest of the teacher on this academy. I have however no idea what you actually teach here so I'll wing it for now. Peace." He said as he then backed back towards Viktor while holding both of his hands up shaped like Vs. As he then stopped he noticed that Viktor was busy face palming once again. Some students just looked at Hannes in confusion while other laughed at the way he acted. Yang and Nora laughed while Ruby giggled. Weiss groaned as she feared that this man would be worse than Ruby and Yang put together, if that was even possible. The rest of team JNPR simply stared in confusion. After Hannes was back next to Viktor, Ozpin stepped forward.

"Yes, thank you for that speech Hannes. Never the less. I welcome you as well to Beacon academy, Hannes Månberg." Ozpin said. Applause filled the room once again as the students welcomed their two new teachers. Soon the students started to leave the room. Glynda suddenly walked up to Viktor and Hannes.

"Follow me and I will show you your room, Mr. Månberg." She said with a little hint of irritation in her voice. She still probably didn't like the idea that Hannes was working here now. Hannes nodded with a smirk as he started to follow Glynda. Glynda then turned towards Viktor.

"You can come to if you like." She said with a smile. Viktor shrugged his shoulders as he started to follow Glynda as well. They soon left the room and entered the hallway.

 **AN: So that is it for now. Hannes as well has gotten a place at Beacon and there is a little more explanation on what he is as well. This was the longest chapter so far that I have written and I am so sorry that it took this long to write. I am just one really lazy bastard. I´m sorry if the end seems a little bit rushed or something, I didn't really know of the properly end it. I hope that you liked the chapter. Please, write a review if you want and as always, I see you all next time.**

 **PS: For those who are wondering, The Beringel is a real Grimm. It just hasn´t been introduced into the series yet. There is artwork on it on RWBY wiki. There is no info on its strength so I had to guess a little.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Glynda, Hannes and Viktor made their way through the many hallways of the school. On the way, Glynda began to speak.

"Since you are now going to work here Mr. Månberg…" Glynda began.

"Please, call me Hannes." Hannes said as he leaned towards Glynda with a seductive smile. Glynda remained emotionless.

"Mr. Månberg." She began again but now with a smile. Hannes cursed to himself for his failed attempt.

"Since you are going to work here now, I will show you your room." She said as she continued walking.

"Close to yours I hope." Hannes said with a smile.

"Thankfully no." Glynda said.

"Ouch." Hannes said, faking being hurt by her remark. Viktor looked around and thought that the hallway looked familiar. Before he could ponder on it any longer. They arrived at their destination.

"Here we are." Glynda said as she opened a door with a keycard. They entered the room and looked around. There was two beds inside of the room, one on each side. On the left a room that led to a bathroom was located and close to the door was a shelf and a table. Between the two beds, a window was. Viktor thought that it was really familiar to his room, except that it had an extra bed. He then looked even closer and noticed that the bed to the left had the same sheets that his bed had. His eyes widen.

"Wait a minute. This is MY ROOM!" Viktor yelled. Hannes looked at him in surprise as Glynda grinned.

"Yes, unfortnuatly there wasn´t any spare rooms and since you two are partners, I uh I mean Ozpin figured that you two could share for the sometime." Glynda said with a smirk. Viktor glared at her as Hannes looked the room over before looking back at the two of them.

"I can´t share a room. How will I be able touhhh you know what, this is fine." Hannes said with an innocent smile. Glynda and Viktor looked away from one another and looked at him.

"I know what you were going to say Hannes, and it disgust me." Viktor said with grimace as Glynda nodded.

"Well, Ozpin probably is wondering why I am taking so long, bye." Glynda said as she shut the door and she could be heard running down the hallway. Viktor looked at the door in disbelief while Hannes surveyed the room once more.

"This isn´t that bad." Hannes said as he put down both duffle bags on the bed.

"By the way, I found the ammo bag. We will now have ammo for a while." Hannes said as he through the ammo bag to check that everything was there. He then opened up the weapons bag. He started to empty the weapons bag and started to unload the weapons inside onto the bed. Viktor simply looked on before walking over to the bed as well. He grabbed a hold of the ammo bag and pulled it over to him. He looked around in the bag before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a slightly curved magazine and looked it over. He then reached for his AK that was still hanging from his back and took it off. He put the magazine into the gun and pulled back the bolt. The sound of the 5.45 caliber bullet entering the chamber made Viktor smile.

"Never growing tired of that." He said.

"Oh by the way Viktor." Hannes began as he pulled out a small case from the ammo bag.

"Got you these." He said as he gave it to Viktor. Viktor took the case and opened. Inside he found four cigars.

"Victory cigars, Viktor. The most important part of the mission." He said. Viktor smiled as he looked back down into the case. He smiled as he pulled one out from the case. He smelled it under his nose before biting of the end of it. He then popped it into his mouth and pulled out his lighter. He lit it up and the smile on his face became wider than ever. Suddenly a knock on the door came and both instinctively aimed their respective weapons at the door before realizing where there were and put them down. Viktor walked over and opened it up and what he saw made him smile.

"Hey guys." He said and opened the door fully while he walked to the side, revealing team RWBY. Viktor motioned them to get in and they did. As they walked in, Yang noticed the cigar in Viktor´s mouth.

"Hey, where did you get that?" She asked.

"From Hannes, he brought with him my second case of cigars so you are forgiven now, Yang." He said jokingly. Yang simply stuck out her tongue at him as Viktor chuckled. Hannes looked away from the weapons and at the newcomers.

"Who are these guys?" He asked. Viktor walked up to team RWBY and stood beside them.

"These are my friends, Hannes." He said before looking at the girls.

"Why don´t you introduce yourself?" He suggested. Ruby walked up to Hannes.

"Hello there, I am Ruby Rose. Leader of team RWBY, it is nice to finally meet you." She said as she extended her arm towards him. Hannes looked down at the little red haired girl before taking her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. Names Hannes Månberg." Hannes said as he tried keeping it simple.

"Wait, you named your team after yourself? That is pretty self-centered of you." Hannes said as he raised an eyebrow. Ruby became red in the face as she let go of his hand.

"No no, it's not like that. It's an acronym that´s using the first letters in each of our names. I am Ruby with an R." She then turned to the others in her group.

"This is Weiss Schnee with a W." She said as she motioned to the white haired girl.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said as she gave him a small nod. Hannes looked at her with a surprised look.

"Is your name seriously Weiss Schnee?" He said as a smile slowly crept up on his mouth. Weiss eyes widen before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don´t you dare." She said with venom in her voice. It was too late however. Hannes leaned on the wall as he laughed.

"HA HA! Do you even know what that means?! HA HA HA!" He yelled out in laughter. Wiess was fuming with anger as she glared at Hannes.

"Yes, I am quite familiar with it. Viktor told me but I still think it is nonsense." Weiss said as she crossed her arms. Hannes laughter died down as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, you keep believing that." He said which only made Weiss madder. Hannes then looked at the last two of the group.

"What about you two?" He asked. Blake stepped forward as she gave a small bow to him.

"My name is Blake Belladonna and yes, I know what it means." She introduced herself as she stopped bowing. Hannes bowed back a little.

"I don´t find anything funny about it." He said as he then took a light hold of her hand. Surprising her.

"That is a fitting name for a beautiful lady." He said as he then kissed the hand. Blake´s face went completely red as she stood there frozen in shock. The other girls just looked as they each gave a giggle at Blake´s reaction. She glared at them and Viktor, once again, face palmed in the background.

"Hannes, if you keep on trying to seduce the women around you I will seriously hurt you, badly." Viktor said as he looked at Hannes with a glare. Hannes looked innocently at him.

"I´m only making friends." Hannes said. Viktor groaned as Hannes walked up to the last one of the team. The moment he stepped up to her his eyes widen. Yang was about to speak up before Hannes put a hand up.

"Wait, don´t say anything. You´re Yang aren´t you. The girl that I could sense was talking about me." He said as he pointed at her with a smirk. Yang´s mouth hang open in surprise as she remembered what happened earlier. Hannes looked her up and down.

"Dang, you´re even prettier in real life." Hannes said. Yang laughed at this while Viktor face palmed once again and RWB groaned.

"Thank you. What a nice thing to say." Yang said with a smirk.

"I´m glad that you appreciated that compliment." Hannes said with a grin. Viktor looked through his fingers as his hand was still on his face. He had finally had enough. He walked up to the two of them.

"Could you girls just excuse us for a second?" He said as he then showed the girls out of the room as the door closed behind them. They looked at each other in confusion for a second before they heard it.

POW!

They jumped in surprise at the sound as the door opened again.

"You can come in now." Viktor said as the girls entered again. They noticed that Hannes was laying on the bed with a large blue mark on his right eye. They all figured what Viktor had done.

"So what brings you here?" He asked like nothing had happened. The girls looked at him in shock. He waved it off.

"Don´t worry, he´ll be fine. You cannot believe how many times I have had to do that to make him stop." Viktor said.

"I thought he was nice." Yang said with a smirk.

"And that is why he is never coming close to you ever again Yang, as long I have something to say about it." Viktor said. The girls laughed as Viktor smirked.

"But seriously, why are you here?" He said, repeating his question.

"We are here to congratulate you for completing the test Viktor." Ruby said with a smile. The other girls nodded. Viktor smiled as he looked at them.

"Thank you." He said. Suddenly his smiled turned into a frown.

"How much of the end did you see?" He asked with a concern tone. The girls looked at each other at it was Yang that answered.

"The last thing we saw before the feed was cut was that same look in your eye that we saw when we fought you and then you punched that Beringel right in the face so one of its fangs flew out and impacted with the camera. Seeing that you is here now we can only guess that you won." She said with a grin. Viktor chuckled as he put his hands on his hips.

"Indeed I did." He said.

"How did you defeat it?" Blake asked. Viktor looked at her.

"I don´t really remember. When I lose control, I only have vague memoires of the event." He said as he put a hand under his chin as he started to think.

"I think I ripped its arm of." He said. The girls looked at him in surprise.

"That is so cool." Yang said with a grin. Viktor chuckled once again before he noticed that the group was missing one person, a certain red haired one. He and the three huntress in training looked around the room before finding her. Ruby was closing in on Hannes bed. She didn´t care about him however, she had her eyes trained on a certain duffle bag that was laying next to him. The one filled with a lot of new toys that she wanted to play with. Before she could take another step closer a large hand placed on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise as the hand turned her around. There she came face to face with Viktor. Viktor looked at her with a look that told her that he knew what she was doing.

"I know what you are reaching for Ruby." He said as he then passed her and walked over to Hannes bed. He pushed him aside and grabbed the duffle bag. He held it up in front of him.

"You wanted this, right?" He said. Ruby put her arms behind her back and scrapped her right foot along the ground, trying to look innocent. Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" He asked again.

"Yes." She said meekly. The rest of her team started laughing as she glared at them. Viktor chuckled as well.

"Ruby, if you wanted to shoot with these weapons, all you had to do is ask." He said with a smile. Ruby looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" She asked with a smile. Viktor nodded.

"I trust you Ruby, I have seen how good you are with weapons. I know you can handle these as well." He said. Ruby smile became even bigger than before as she started to jump around in excitement. Viktor couldn´t help but chuckle at her.

"But not today." He suddenly said. Ruby stopped in midair and looked at him.

"Huh?" She said.

"Some other time, today I am too tired." He said.

"Besides, it's almost lunchtime. How about we go and get something to eat." He said. Ruby landed back on the ground as the rest of her team looked at each other.

"Sounds good." Yang said as Weiss and Blake nodded. Ruby mumbled a little under her breath about that she wasn´t hungry and that she wanted to shot the guns before a grumbling sound came from her stomach. She blushed as this earned some laughs from the others. She now remembered that she, like Viktor, skipped breakfast and they all missed lunchtime because they were too fixated on the initiation so she would now actually want something to eat. They started to talk amongst themselves as Viktor walked over to Hannes and looked down on him on the bed. He was now snoring as his blue mark had disappeared. He looked so peaceful as he had a smile on his face. Viktor knew what he was dreaming about. Viktor then slapped him across his face as he then shot up and pulled out his pistols and aimed around the room.

"Huh? What? Where?" He said groggily before realizing where he was. He then glared at Viktor.

"What the hell man. Why did you knock me out?" He yelled at Viktor.

"I warned you what would happen if you didn´t stop." Viktor simply said. Hannes continued to glare as he put his pistols away.

"So why did you wake me up?" Hannes asked as he got up from the bed.

"We are going to get something to eat. I figured that you wanted something." Viktor said. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, but I still hasn´t forgotten that you knocked me out." Hannes said as he glared at Viktor. Viktor simply chuckled as he gave Hannes a clap on his back strong enough to make his stumble forward. He glared at Viktor again as he then turned to look at the girls in the room.

"Hey guys, I see that you are still here." He said jokingly.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked concern. Hannes waved her of.

"It's fine. Viktor knocks me out on a regular basis. It however gets annoying over time." He said as he gave Viktor a quick glare before returning his attention the girls in front of him.

"So it's no big deal." He said with a smirk.

"Well if you would behave more that I wouldn´t have to do it all the time." Viktor said as he walked up to the group.

"Eh shut up." Hannes simply said. Viktor shook his head before looking at team RWBY.

"So where do you want to eat? The cafeteria?" Viktor asked.

"Actually, we discussed it and we thought we can go to Vale and grabbed something. There is a lot of restaurants that serve some good food." Ruby said as the others nodded. Viktor and Hannes looked at each other. Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

"Wait a minute. I just got here and I haven´t even seen anything of the school and now we are going somewhere else?" Hannes said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to see more of the school?" Viktor asked. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I just wanted out point it out." He said which earned some laughs from team RWBY and an annoyed look from Viktor. Viktor then pulled out his revolver.

"If we are going to the city than we won´t be needing weapons." He said as he walked back to the bed and put his revolver into one of the duffle bags. He then took of his machinegun and did the same. He started to put the guns back into the bag before closing them. He then turned back to the group.

"We better store these somewhere more safe." He said. He walked up to Hannes and motioned him to put away his weapons. Hannes took of his M16, Psg 90 and one of his colts and put them into the bag. Viktor looked at his last colt.

"All of them." He said. Hanens shook his head.

"Life experience have taught me to never go anywhere without packing heat." Hannes said. Viktor was about to argue before Ruby stopped him.

"It's okay. People carrying weapons is normal, even in Vale. Nobody will mind unless he starts shooting everywhere." She said the last part with grimace.

"That is what I am afraid of." Viktor said with a smirk. The girls chuckled as Hannes glared at him.

"Hey, I´m not a grazed gunman. I am an assassin." Hannes yelled out. The girls looked at Hannes oddly after he had said that.

"What´s the difference." Blake asked with a bitter tone. Her time in the White Fang had made her dislike assassins since the White Fang would sometimes hire them to kill important people but sometimes innocent got hurt in the process. They didn´t care as long as they got their paycheck. There has even been times when they had come after her and some of them got to close to finishing the job. Hannes looked at her.

"Well the difference is that one is a paying job and the other is a mental sickness." Hannes said.

"And which one is which?" Yang asked with a smirk of her own. Hannes glared at her which only made the blonde haired girl laugh. Viktor chuckled as he walked past them and out of the room. The others followed him and they closed and locked the door behind them. They walked to the locker room and put both duffle bags into Viktors locker. They put the duffle bags inside and locked it.

"So where to now?" Hannes asked.

"Were are going to the airstrip. There we will take an airship to Vale." Weiss said. They all started to make their way towards the airstrip. As soon as they arrived both Viktor and Hannes was taken back. They stopped in their tracks as they took in what they saw. Viktor hadn´t been to this part of the school yet so he hadn´t seen any of the airship and this was the first time for Hannes as well. They saw a numerous amount of VTOLs around the place but that wasn´t what had grabbed their attention. There they saw what could only be described as boats with wings. They were huge, easily the size of a naval vessel. They didn´t see any engines or thrusters. The girls walked on as Hannes and Viktor simply stood there. Hannes was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell are those?" Hannes asked as Viktor simply stayed quiet. RWBY turned around in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked. Hannes looked at her oddly.

"What do you think?! The big flying ships." Hannes Said. Now Yang looked at him oddly.

"Uh? Those are the airships." Yang said. Hannes was at a loss of words as he tried desperately to talk. Viktor finally shock himself out of it.

"How are they even flying? I don´t see any engines." Viktor asked.

"They have a advanced propulsion system underneath them that can´t really be seen and the wings work as a meaning of steering." Wiess said. Viktor accepted that answer as he looked them over again.

"Impressive." He said as he put a hand under his chin. Hannes was still dumbfounded.

"When you said airships a thought you meant a small cabin with a giant balloon on it. That is an airship were we are from." He said. RWBY looked at him.

"That sounds primitive." Blake said.

"That is why they aren´t used anymore." Hannes said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hannes" Viktor said as he gave him a glare. Hannes looked at him before sighing.

"Right, different world, different rules." He said to himself.

"I need a drink." He said as he started too walked forward. As they all made their way towards the airship that would take them to Vale Viktor noticed something. He looked at one of the airships that was docked. Instead of looking like a boat, this one had a more streamed line figure and its wings was far back. On it he saw guns and cannon on numerous places and armed soldiers wearing body armor patrolling around it. Hannes noticed that Viktor was looking at something and looked in his direction as well. He as well was a little surprised by this airship.

"Looks military." Hannes whispered into Viktors ear. Viktor nodded as they continued. They soon reached their airship and boarded it. As they all sat down, Viktor asked team RWBY about that particular airship as he pointed at it through the window.

"What was that airship with all the soldiers?" Team RWBY looked at him before looking at the airship Viktor was pointing at. Everyone but Weiss grimaced at it.

"That is an Atlas warship. The Atlesian military have set up shop here at Beacon for the time being." Yang simply said.

"Atlesian military?" Hannes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Atlas is one of the nations of this world and apparently the only ones that have an active military at hands." Viktor said to Hannes. Hannes nodded. As the airship took to the air, the girls decided to ask some more question.

"So Hannes?" Ruby began as Hannes looked at her.

"Tell us a little about yourself. Where are you from? We know that you come from the same world as Viktor but you sound different than him." Ruby said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby shrank under his gaze as Hannes laughed.

"See, even she thinks that you have an accent, Viktor." Hannes said. Viktor glared at him before crossing his arms.

"I don´t have an accent. I speak perfect English. Oni ne znayut, chto oni govoryat." He mumbled to himself. Before any of the girls could laugh, a glare from him shut them all up. Hannes chuckled before turning back towards Ruby.

"So you know that I am from another world huh? Did Viktor tell you?" He asked as the girls nodded.

"Well, while Viktor here originated from comieland aka Russia…" Hannes began as Viktor once again glared at him.

"I was born in a country called Sweden." Hannes said with a smile.

"Sweden?" Weiss asked.

"Ja" Hannes said. The girls raised their eyebrows in confusion at the strange word.

"It is a beautiful country but it gets cold in the winters but I don´t mind that. Winter is what's makes Sweden Sweden. I grew up outside the capital of Stockholm and went to school there. I joined the military when I was eighteen. I proved my skill on the shooting range and I became a marksman and a forward spotter. I later had to leave because of a…accident and became a mercenary and an assassin. As I said earlier, I later found this lump of joy right here…" He said as he clapped Viktor on the shoulder who gave him a glare.

"… we became friends and we later formed a team. We soon found others and started an organization and today we work together, trying to make the world a better place." Hannes said.

"Yet you accept paid contracts?" Blake said, once again with a hint of venom in her voice. To low for any of the girls to notice but Viktor seemed to catch it. Hannes looked at her.

"Hey, those cars in my garage aint gonna pay themselves." Hannes said with a smirk before giving a small laugh.

"Don´t worry. I only accept paid contracts from guys that have way too much money."

"From anyone?" Yang asked as Hannes shook his head.

"No, like Viktor I only accept contracts from contacts I know and trust. If it is some drug lord in South America that wants to hire me to kill some honest politician, I will come after him instead, which has happen." He said with a smirk.

"Really?" Ruby asked. Hannes nodded.

"We even filmed that mission. I have that one my phone. I can show you guys later if you want?" Hannes said.

"Heck yeah!" Yang said while the others looked unsure.

"Absolutely not! It is too graphic for them!" Viktor yelled out.

"Come on Viktor, lighten up a little." Hannes argued.

"I am not going to allow you to show them one of our raids on a drug lord's compound!" Viktor said as he stared Hannes down.

"Are we missing something here?" Ruby asked. Both of them looked at her.

"It's nothing. It is just a discussion about a raid we did a few years back were we mercilessly and bloodily slaughtered everyone at a drug lord's compound, killed his family in front of him and burned it down with him still inside." Hannes said with a smile as the girls just sat there with a shocked expression and their mouths open.

"What?" Hannes said as Viktor simply buried his face in his palms once again.

"YOU TWO DID WHAT!?" Ruby, Weiss and Blake yelled out while Yang´s shocked expression turned into a smile.

"I got to see it now." Yang said with a wide smile as the others just looked at her in shock.

"At least one of you a sense of taste." Hannes said as he began to chuckle. Suddenly a fist knocked him on the side of his head as he was sent flying into the nearest wall. He was impeded into the wall as he then glided down onto the floor, leaving a Hannes shaped mark in the wall. The girls blinked a few times witnessing this before turning towards Viktor. Viktor had his right arm straight to the side but still had his face in his left hand. He then looked up at them with a neutral face.

"You killed a man's family?" Weiss asked in disbelief. She and the rest of them had heard from Yang that Viktor mentioned to her that he had killed before but this she did not expect.

"It was a complicated matter, but let me tell you this. That man deserved it and much more." He said as the girls sat there in silence.

"He had built his fortune on top of the suffering of millions. His fortune spanned in the billions upon billions. We soon tracked him down and put an end to it. I don´t regret my part I played in killing this horrible man." Viktor said with a straight face. The girls continued to sit there in silence. Yang broke the silence.

"Soooooo, can we see it?" She asked. Viktor immediately glared at her as her friends once again looked in shock at her.

"Come on. I want to see if he is telling the truth. If this man is as bad as he is telling us than he deserved it. Besides, it would be cool to see some of Viktors world." She said. The others pondered over this.

"It would actually be interesting to see some of your world Viktor, even if it is only a recording." Blake said.

"And the action." Ruby said. Her friends simply rolled their eyes at their leader´s commentary. Weiss and Ruby nodded. Viktor looked to one and each of them before sighting.

"Fine, we can watch it later but I must warn you. There will be blood and death, no special effects or acting. What you will see is real. As soon as you feel uncomfortable I will turn it off, okay?" He said. The girls looked at other and nodded before looking at him and nodded once again.

"Geaaa! Oie igh" They suddenly heard as they looked to the side and saw Hannes. His jaw was hanging down as some blood dripped from it. He took a hold of it and snapped it back, the snapping sound making the girls flinch.

"What?" Viktor said, unfazed by the noise.

"I tried to say Great! Movie night." He said as he took his seat next to Viktor once again.

"We must remember to pick up some popcorn while we are in Vale then." He said. Yang grinned while Viktor simply groaned, hoping that he did the right choice. Suddenly the airship descended as towards an airstrip in said city. The group stood up from their seats as they then walked to the exit. Other stepped of the ship and soon they were of. Ruby walked to the front of the two mercenaries and looked at them.

"Welcome to Vale, guys!" She said, motioning to the massive city behind her as Viktor and Hannes both gave a low whistle.

* * *

He stood there in silence, covered in shadows, watching through the window in front of him. Both of his arms were behind his back. On the other side of the window a tiger shark swam by as it grabbed a fish it is jaws and tore in apart before devouring it. Another tiger shark came and grabbed a floating piece of the fish as blood filled the water. The man then put a hand on the glass as both sharks suddenly swam away as far as they could if fear. The man smiled wickedly when suddenly the door at the far end of the room opened. A man stepped through the door, revealing it to be the military man from before.

"My leader." He said as he walked in. He stopped right before the desk and put his arms behind his back.

"I got news for you." He said.

"Is it about the initiation, colonel?" The man at the window asked. The colonel raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, how did you know?" He asked.

"You should know by now how I do things." The man said in a venous tone that made the colonel gulp in fear.

"I watched the whole initiation through Beacons network. I wanted to see my creation in action once more. It makes me proud to see how far he has come so far. I did not expect however another one of its friends to show up." The man said.

"Where is they now?" The man asked the colonel.

"One of our spies reported seeing them board an airship with one of the groups from Beacon. They are currently heading towards Vale. Should I order an attack sir?" The colonel said.

"No" The man simply said.

"Too many witness and besides. I don´t want it to suffer, not yet that is." The man said, still having his back towards the colonel. Suddenly he turned around and walked over to his desk, still covered in shadows. He pressed a button and six holographic screens popped up in front of it. The man sat down and motioned for the colonel to come and stand by his side. The colonel did this and once again put his arms behind his back. Suddenly six unknown people popped up on the screens. All of them wearing a grey military uniform and had a red beret on their heads. All of them stood straight and called out.

"My leader!" They all said simultaneously. The man put his hands together and leaned forward in his seat.

"Gentlemen, there has been a change of plans. The plan will not commence in two weeks but in one week instead." The man said. The figures looked at him confusion.

"My leader, if I may ask? Why." One of the man asked. The man at the desk simply looked at him which made the man in the screen flinch in fear.

"Because the network has found their way here." Was all that the man at the desk said. Suddenly all of the men in the screens started talking.

"What, how?"

"How is that possible?"

"This is not good."

"What will we do?"

"Silence"

The word hadn´t been loud but the amount of authority behind it was enough to make all of them quiet. The man at the desk simply sat there before speaking again.

"While it is unfortunate that they have perhaps found a way here it changes nothing. The plans will continue but with less time at our hands. We still have the element of surprise on our side. I want reports on your progress, now." The man said. The man on the upper left screen spoke.

"Weapon testing has surpassed expectations. The new weapons have been deployed and are ready for use." He said.

"Good" The man said.

"No complications at our end. We will be ready at the end of the week." The man on the lower left screen said.

"Excellent." The man said.

"The alliance with the White Fang is holding so far. There has been complications however when issuing them orders. They don´t like taking orders from humans." The man in the upper middle screen said.

"Expected from animals." The colonel next to the man said. The man at the desk didn't bother to look at him as he simply nodded his head towards the man on the screen.

"Show them what will happen if they cause any more trouble." The man at the desk said. The man on the screen nodded in conformation.

"All is going as planned on our end as well."

"Nothing new to report."

"All systems are standing by." The man smiled to himself. The plans were going as planned, even with the change of end dat. Suddenly, one of the men spoke up.

"Sir if I may?" The man asked. The man at the desk looked at him and nodded.

"What about Ms. Fall. Shall we inform her that the dates have changed?" The man asked. All of them sat there in silence for a moment.

"No" The man at the desk suddenly said.

"We let her keep thinking that we are playing by her rules." He said with a smirk.

"What if she finds out?" Another asked. The man looked at him, still wearing his smirk.

"Don´t worry, when it happens, I will deal with her." He said. The man on the screen still looked unsure but nodded.

"You all have your orders. Dismissed." He said as the screens faded away. The man rose up from the chair and walked back to the window. He stopped in front of it and simply stared back into it as the sharks on the other side swam by. The colonel continued to stand next to the chair as he turned towards the man.

"Colonel" The man said which made the colonel tense up a little.

"We have spent too much time and money on this operation. We must make sure that by no means that it will fail. The kingdoms and its various factions I can handle but those two can botch up everything. We have underestimated them too many times. I want constants surveillance on those two mercenaries and all who they are interacting with. I want to know everything that they do. If they as much as sneezes I want to know about it. Get to it." The man said in a hint of anger. The colonel stood straight up and gave a salute.

"Yes my leader, hail the order." The colonel said before turning around and left the room. As the door closed the man continued to stand there, looking beyond the window. He then pressed a button at the side which opened up a small hatch in the water tank and another fish swam out. Almost immediately the sharks attacked it and tore it apart. Blood once again filled the water as the man gave a wicked smile.

"Hail the order." He said in a whisper.

"From the ashes, we will rise."

 **AN: Another chapter up. I hope that you liked it. If you did, please feel free to leave a review. In the next chapter. Viktor and Hannes adventure in Vale. Until next time, farewell.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Both Viktor and Hannes couldn´t help but give a whistle in impression. The city while not as impressive as Beacon was still something to behold. The combined styles of both classical buildings and futuristic highways made Vale look like something out from a story book.

"Ho-ly shit." Was all Hannes said before being smacked in the back of his head by Viktor.

"Language." He said. Hannes rubbed the back of his head while glaring at Viktor.

"I take it that you are impressed?" Ruby said with a smirk.

"Indeed we are. It is really something to witness." Viktor said. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"It is indeed impressive but I have seen bigger." He said as he started to walk. Viktor simply shook his

"If you think this is impressive, wait until you see Atlas." Weiss said.

"U-uh, whatever you say snow white." Hannes said as he passed her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled out angry while Hannes simply continued to walk forward, laughing.

"If you guys are done talking, how about that we get going. I´m starving!" Yang called out as she was on her way to leave the docking area. The others followed close behind as they made their way away from the airstrip. Soon they entered the city and walked down its streets. Team RWBY was in the front as Viktor and Hannes trailed behind. While they were walking, Viktor and Hannes checked out the style of the buildings.

"Hey Viktor?" Hannes began as Viktor looked at him.

"Don´t you think that these buildings are similar to European architecture?" Hannes asked.

"I thought so too. I would say that the style is similar to those found in Western Europe. Especially those in France and Germany." Viktor said as Hannes nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" The two of them suddenly heard as they turned and saw Yang walking besides them.

"We were simply talking about the buildings. We thought that they were similar to those found on our world." Viktor explained. Yang looked at the buildings and shrugged her shoulders.

"Boring, I got some questions for you two." She said.

"Shoot." Hannes said.

"How many people have each of you killed?" She asked with a smirk. Both mercenaries were taken by surprise by this question as they looked at each other before looking back at her.

"How many we have killed?" Hannes said. Yang nodded.

"Why would you ask that?" Viktor asked. Yang shrugged her shoulders again.

"I was curious. From what I have so far seen from both of you, you two seems like badasses. I bet that you get caught up in all kinds of adventures and I really want to see that footage later of you raid on a drug lords compound. Both of you also seems calm about the idea of killing humans." Yang explained.

"I wouldn´t really say calm." Viktor said.

"I take it that doesn´t happen here that often." Viktor said as Yang nodded.

"Yup, since everyone has an aura, chances that a human kills another human without using weapons utilized for killing humans and since those are not that common, human killing another human incidents are rare." Yang said.

"So, how many?" Yang asked again. Hannes rubbed his chin as he thought about it.

"Now that is a though question. It's difficult to say. I lost count after about three thousand." Hannes said calmly. Yang looked at him with wide eyes.

"Nine thousand? You have killed around three thousand people?" She said in disbelief.

"I said that I lost count after around three thousand. My kill count today is way larger." Hannes said with a smirk. Yang still looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don´t worry, they were bad people. Terrorist, murderers, thief´s, you name it. As I said on the airship, I don´t kill innocents." Hannes said as he counted them on his fingers. He then looked at Viktor.

"But if we are going to talk about a large kill count. You should ask Viktor." He said with a smirk as Viktor glared at him.

"He was killing people while I was still in school." He finished as Viktor gave him a glare. Yang looked at Viktor.

"Really. How many?" She repeated the question to Viktor. Viktor sighed.

"Too many." Was Viktors only response as he then picked up the pace and went ahead of them. Hannes looked a little guilty as Yang looked on in confusion.

"I guess I went a little bit over the line. Viktor has blood on his hands just like me but he is far less comfortable with it then I am." He then looked at Yang.

"Viktor is literally a one man army and he have had armies sent after him and in the end, there weren´t that many survivors afterwards. When Viktor aims to kill, nothing will stop him. He feels no remorse when killing those who deserve it but when an innocent get caught in the crossfire, there is when the guilt start. A lot of innocent people have died but not by his hands, but by the beast." Hannes said as yang looked at him.

"The beast?" She asked confused as Hannes looked at her.

"That is what we call it when Viktor lose control. It is a relic from his past. An old programing from the people that made him what he is. Back then he was made to be an unstoppable weapon. Something that no bullet or bomb could stop. They succeeded but they hadn´t counted on that Viktor would be able to break away from their programming." Hannes said the last thing with a grin as Yang continued to look at him. She then looked forward at Viktor who was now walking amongst the rest of her team and chatting before looking back at Hannes.

"Who were they?" She asked.

"Those who did that to him." Hannes shook his head.

"I have already said too much already. Let's just say that those people haven´t been seen in a while, not since we took care of them." Hannes finished the last remark with a smirk. They soon all stopped at an intersection and turned towards each other.

"Okay, where do you guys want to eat?" Ruby asked the group. The rest of her team shrugged their shoulder as Ruby turned towards the two mercenaries.

"How about you two?" She asked. Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

"I´m really up for anything. How about you Hannes?" Viktor asked as he turned towards his partner.

"I could really go for a burger right now." Hannes said with a smirk.

"With cheese, tomato, fried onions, salad and juicy angus meat." Hannes described as he started to drool a little.

"Man that does sound good." Yang said as she also started to drool. Hannes took notice of this.

"So you guys have burgers in this world as well. That´s a relief." Hannes said.

"Why so?" Ruby asked. Before Hannes could respond, Viktor spoke up to all of them.

"Hannes really likes fast food. It is one of the things he eat regularly. If there is none of that, he falls into depression and starts crying like a little girl." He then looked at Ruby.

"No offence." He quickly said.

"None taken." Ruby said with a smile. Viktor continued.

"I still remember Libya," Viktor said as he started chuckling.

"He started crying right there on the street and yelled out on top of his lungs "Why does the world hate me? A kingdom for a burger, with cheese!"." He said as he started laughing. The girls chuckled to themselves as Yang gave a full blown laugh. Hannes glared at Viktor with hate in his eyes.

"I can't believe you told them that!" He yelled out. Viktor stopped chuckling and looked at the girls.

"Alright, back to the topic at hand. Where should we eat?" He asked.

"There are a couple of restaurants spread out around here. We can choose from amongst them." Blake said. Viktor nodded.

"That sounds good. How many are we talking about?" He asked as Blake shrugged her shoulders.

"A couple dozens of them." She said.

"We can split up into two groups and when one groups find a place they can contact the others." Ruby suggested. The others thought about this.

"That is a good idea. We can cover more ground that way. However, one of us have to go with you since our communication devices doesn't work in this world." Viktor said.

"Great, I go with Yang and Blake." Hannes said as he made his way to the two huntress in training. Suddenly a large hand grabbed him by the throat which made him stop in his tracks with a "GLEH!" as he had a hard time breathing.

"As I said before Hannes, as long as I am with you, you aren´t getting close to Yang by yourself." Viktor said as he tighten his grip around Hannes throat with a smirk. The others were still surprised by Viktors brutal treatment towards Hannes but Hannes seemed to only smirk back.

"Come on Viktor, I won't do anything, promise." Hannes managed to say.

"I can't take any risks with you, you are going with Ruby and Weiss." Viktor said before looking at said two huntress in training.

"Sorry for it." He said. Weiss looked like she didn´t like that while Ruby seemed like she didn't mind. Viktor let go of Hannes and pushed him towards the two of them. He then glared back at Viktor.

"Why do you always apologize to people when you assign me to them?" Hannes said as he continued to glare at Viktor.

"Like you don´t know the answer to that question already? Just drop it for now, do you want to eat or not?" Viktor said. Hannes grumbled to himself as he walked over to Weiss and Ruby. Viktor turned towards Yang and Blake and walked over to them. When the two groups and gathered they both turned towards each other.

"Okay, we will go in this direction…" Viktor began as he pointed behind himself, Yang and Blake.

"…and you will go in that direction…" He said as he pointed behind Hannes, Ruby and Weiss.

"…as soon as one group have found a good restaurant, contact the other group and we will all gather there. Does that sound good to everyone?" Viktor finished as everyone nodded. The then turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. Ruby, Hannes and Weiss rounded the closest street corner and continued down on the street while Viktor, Blake and Yang continued forward on the street they were currently on.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Hannes continued down the street in a normal pace. Weiss seemed to have gotten a call on her scroll but she simply ignored it. Hannes noticed that she seemed to wear a frown when she saw the name on whoever was calling her. He looked down at Ruby with a confused look as she simply shrugged her shoulders, she was just as confused as he.

"So Hannes?" Ruby began as said person looked at her.

"That rifle that you used in the forest. What was it.?" Ruby asked innocently as Weiss groaned at her leaders' fixation with weapons. Hannes simply chuckled before saying.

"You really have a thing for weapons, don´t you?" Hannes asked with a smirk.

"I see how you look at my handgun on my hip and on all of those weapons in the bag. You are really interested in them, aren´t you? "Ruby looked away in embarrassment.

"Maybe." She said while she averted her look elsewhere.

"She is more obsessed then you know. The first week we met, I couldn't get her of me about asking how my weapon worked. Same with Blake´s." Weiss said as Hannes raised an eyebrow.

"Your weapon?" He said. Ruby responded.

"Yes, every students on Beacon have their own weapon. If it is was either something that they built themselves or if it was passes down from a family member." She said. Hannes still had his eyebrow raised.

"Aren´t you two a little young to be handling weapons?" He asked.

"Not here, Viktor have mentioned that there is an age limit on weapons and in most places they are illegal in your world, but not here. As I said earlier, because of the Grimm threat, carrying weapons openly is legal. And since hunters are trained to be the protectors of the four kingdoms, we are allowed to use weapons at such a young age. They train us on how to fully use them, to maintain them and to channel our semblance into them." Ruby explained. Hannes remained silent for a moment before responding.

"Damn, the school I went to only taught me math and grammar. Why don´t we have such badass schools where I come from?" Hannes said with a frown as he crossed his arms. Ruby giggled at this while Weiss simply rolled her eyes.

"They still teach us that as well." She said.

"Which is boring." Ruby said with a groan.

"Shush you, that knowledge will be helpful one day." Weiss told the red reaper.

"Hate to say it but snow white here…" Hannes began which earned a glare from Weiss.

"…got a point. While some of the stuff you will learn in school will be completely useless in the real life, some of it will either save yours or your friends' life´s one day." Hannes finished. The two huntress in training looked at him.

"Really?" Ruby asked as Hannes nodded.

"Yup, I never thought Spanish lessons would save my life but I was proven wrong when I had to defuse a bomb whose instructions were written in Spanish." Hannes said with a smirk before giving a hearty laugh.

"Spanish?" Weiss asked.

"It is a language from my world." Hannes said.

"Is it the language of your country?" Ruby asked.

"No, in my country we speaks Swedish." Hannes said proudly.

"What does it sound like?" Ruby asked.

"Tja, det låter lite som det här. Det är ett intressant språk och är roligt att uttala. (It sounds a little like this. It is an interesting language and is fun to pronounce.)." Hannes said. Both Ruby and Weiss looked at each other before looking back at him.

"That literally sounded like gibberish." Weiss said as Ruby nodded. Hannes stopped in his tracks and glared at the two of them. The glare made both of them stop in their tracks as well.

"What did you just say?" Hannes said with his glare plastered over his face. Ruby ran behind Weiss in an attempt to hide while the heiress gulped in fear. Weiss tried to speak but found herself unable to. Hannes walked forward while Weiss tried to back away. This however was difficult since Ruby was hiding behind her. Weiss turned around and sent Ruby a glare before looking forward again. However, as soon as she did that, she found herself staring down the barrel of Hannes pistol. The color drained from her face as Hannes continued to glare at her.

"Well?" Hannes asked.

"I said that it was a beautiful language and everyone should speak it." Weiss quickly said as Ruby nodded from behind her. Hannes continued to simply stand there before he started to chuckle. Soon the chuckle turned into full blown laughter as he had a hard time standing up. Both girls looked at him in confusion. He then looked at the two of them.

"You should have seen your faces. HA HA." He said between laughs. Both girls looked at each other in confusion, they then both glared at him.

"Wait, this was all a joke. You scared us half to death. I really thought that you were going to shoot me!" Weiss yelled while Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, jokes are supposed to be funny, that wasn´t funny." Ruby said with a glare. Hannes slowly stopped laughing and looked at them. He snickered a little before fully composing himself.

"Heh Heh, It was funny to me." He said with a snicker. Both of them still glared at him. He raised his hands in defense while still wearing his smile.

"Woah, stand down now, were still friends. I simply used the opportunity to create my own amusement. Seriously, haven´t you guys listened on anything I have said in the past hour. I don´t hurt my friends." Hannes said.

"Actually, you said that you don't hurt innocents." Ruby corrected as she stepped out from behind Weiss. Hannes waved her off.

"Whatever, the point is, I know that my language sounds like gibberish to people that are not familiar with it. Hell, even I sometimes laugh at some of the words we have and I grew up with this language. Still, sorry for scaring you guys." Hannes said with a smile. He then looked Ruby in the eyes.

"And to answer your question from before Ruby. My rifle is a Psg 90. Psg stands for prickskyttegevär which is Swedish for sniper rifle and 90 stands for the date it was introduced into service, 1990. It is the same rifle I used in the military and I brought it with me when I left the military." Hannes explained as they started to move again.

"Cool, what caliber does it use?" Ruby asked.

"7.62x51mm. however, the barrel can be switched so it can use .308 Winchester ammunition instead.

"Winchester?" Ruby asked.

"It is an American weapon manufacturer from my world. Full name is Winchester Repeating Arms Company. They specialize in bolt action rifles and their type of ammunitions." Hannes said. Both Ruby and Weiss looked at each other before looking back at Hannes.

"They share the same name as one of the students from Beacon." Ruby said.

"Really? Who?" Hannes asked.

"His name is Cardin, Cardin Winchester. He is not really that nice. In fact, he is kind of a jerk. He always picks on Jaune and he is also mean towards Faunus just because they are a little different." Ruby said.

"Sounds like a guy that deserves some ass kicking." Hannes said with a frown. Both Weiss and Ruby couldn't help but nod to this.

"One of my friends name is Winchester as well but I am sure that there is no relation between them." He said with a smirk.

"Unless this Cardin fellow speaks with a British accent." He added.

"What accent?" Weiss asked.

"Never mind. Shall we continue?" Hannes said as he started to walk again. Ruby and Weiss followed him. They didn´t get far until they heard someone yell behind them.

"Ruby!" A voice yelled and said person looked in the direction of the voice. Hannes and Weiss looked as well. Towards them, a young girl wearing a grey and white dress and having orange hair, came running. The girl wore a sweet smile and curious eyes. Behind her was another girl who wore a white uniform looking outfit with a blue dress and on her head she wore a blue beret with a small golden sun on it. Her face was more serious than the other girl. The orange haired girl stopped in front of them and waved in the air.

"Salutations." She said with a smile. Ruby beamed up and ran up and hugged the girl who hugged back.

"Penny!" Ruby yelled out in happiness. Hannes heard a groan from his side. He looked and saw Weiss burying her face in her hands.

"Not this girl." She said quietly to herself. Only Hannes heard it as he raised an eyebrow. The other girl soon joined up with them and looked at the orange colored girl.

"Ms. Polendina. You shouldn´t run of like that without alerting me first. I am under orders to look after you." The girl said with little emotion in her voice. The other girl, whose name appeared to be Penny, looked at the blue beret wearing girl.

"Cheer up Ciel. I was just thrilled to see one of my friends. Especially one of my best friends." Penny said as she let go of Ruby who smiled at her. Penny looked then at Ruby and her friends.

"It is always good to see you Ruby." Penny said with a smile.

"You too Penny." Ruby smiled back. Penny then looked at Weiss.

"Greetings friend Weiss. It is good to see you." Penny said as she still wore here smile. Weiss nodded.

"Hello." Was all Weiss said. If Penny took any offence by this, she didn´t show it. She then looked at Hannes. She looked him up and down, still wearing her smile. She then took one step and stopped in front of Hannes. She then extended her arm towards him

"Greetings, mysterious stranger. My name is Penny Polendina and it is nice to meet you, friend of Ruby." She said in a way to happy tone. Hannes looked at her with a blank stare before looking down at her hand. He then grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Hannes redundantly said.

"The name is Hannes Månberg." He finished. Penny let go of his hand and looked at him, still with her smile.

"Manberg? That's a weird name." She said. Hannes narrowed her eyes at her.

"Watch it lady." He mouthed with a frown. He then looked down on his hand. Something didn´t feel right when he shook her hand. Ruby then decided to step in before anything wrong erupted.

"Yes, this is my normal friend Penny. She is an exchange student from Atlas who is here for the Vytal festival." Ruby said quickly as she stood next to Penny and held her with one arm. Both Hannes and Weiss raised their eyebrows in confusion at Rubys behavior to Penny. Ruby then looked behind Penny. She noticed the other girl standing there who still wore her neutral face. Ruby stepped up to her and offered to shake her hand.

"You must be one of Pennys friends. It is nice to meet you." She said with a smile. The other girl by the name of Ciel simply stood there.

"Greetings." Was all she said in an emotionless voice. Ruby was taken aback a little while Weiss smiled.

"I like her." She said as she looked up at Hannes. Penny stepped in.

"This is Ciel Soleil. My friend from Atlas. She doesn't talk much but she is a good listener." Penny said. Ciel simply looked away. Hannes narrowed his eyes at Ciel because of her attitude before smiling to himself. He knew what to do. He took a step forward towards Ciel and extended his arm towards at her.

"Greetings, as you may heard before. My name is Hannes Månberg and it is nice to meet you." He said with a smile. Ciel simply looked at his hand just like she did to Rubys.

"Greetings." Was all she said once again in her neutral voice.

"I rather not shake hands. In fact, I would rather not continue this conversation." Ciel said. Hannes simply chuckled to himself before reaching into his shirt. He then pulled out a pair of dog tags.

"Is that a way to speak to a superior officer, soldier?" He said with a grin. Hannes showed his dog tags to her. He was covering the Swedish side and showed her the English translation side. The word Captain was engraved into it. Ciels eyes widen in shock and almost instantly, she snapped to attention and gave a salute.

"I-I´m sorry s-sir. I-I didn't realize who you were Mr. Månberg." Ciel said with a stutter as she managed to pronounce his name right. Even Pennys eyes widen but there were more in fear than surprise. Hannes however still had his eyes trained on Ciel. From the moment he had laid eyes on her he had realized that she was the authoritarian type of person. When it was later mentioned that they came from Atlas which he remember was the only country with an organized military in this world, he put the dots together. He may have not been from Atlas, but he was still a superior officer so he decided to have some fun as he continued to smirk. He put his dog tag away and put his arms behind his back.

"That´s captain Månberg to you, soldier." Hannes said with a serious voice as his smirk had disappeared from his face, but on the inside he was still smirking. Ciel seemed to shrink under his gaze as she rapidly nodded.

"Y-yes sir, sorry sir." She corrected herself. Penny then walked up.

"You´re military?" Penny asked. Hannes then looked at her.

"That's right missy. Five years of service with no regrets." He said.

"What regiment?" Penny then asked.

"Life Regiment Hussars, 31 Airborne battalion, Parachute ranger forward observer. Our motto is "Pergite!" which is Latin meaning "forward!"." Hannes said with a sense of pride in his voice. Penny thought for a second.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell. I haven´t heard of any regiments with that name in the Atlas military." Penny said.

"Who said I was from Atlas." Hannes said with a smirk. This caught Pennys and Ciels attention.

"Pardon?" Ciel asked.

"I served in his majesty's military in the Kingdom of Sweden. Served under the command of Kal Anders Herbert Ingemar Lindberg and before you say anything, yes, I know that name is a mouthful." Hannes explained.

"Sweden? Never heard of it." Ciel said. Penny calmed down a little and she hoped that nobody noticed that. Hannes was too focused on Ciel at the moment to notice anything as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's far from here. Have had minimum contact with the other nations." Hannes said.

"So you are not Atlas military?" Ciel asked. Hannes glared down at her.

"No but I still outrank you soldier." He said in a stern tone which made Ciel tense up again.

"And I thought I told you to call me by my rank." He said as he glared into Ciels eyes. She once again put up her hand to her head in a salute.

"Y-yes sir, sorry sir." Ciel said as she put her hand down. The others now giggled at her reaction as she gave a quick glare at them before looking back at Hannes. Penny then suddenly tensed up.

"Oh no, I forgot. We need to get to the shop before the sale is over. Come Ciel, we must hurry." Penny suddenly said as she grabbed a hold on Ciel and dragged her away with her.

"Bye Ruby." She yelled.

"See ya Penny." Ruby called back with a smile. The three of them saw them disappear behind a street corner. Hannes then looked at Ruby with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Interesting friend you got there Ruby." He said. Ruby tensed up a little at his remark.

"W-what do you mean by that?" She asked nervously while wearing a nervous smile.

"I meant that she as an interesting personality." Hannes finished. Ruby tensed down after hearing this.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. That makes sense. She can be something sometimes but she is kind and smart. She is a really good friend." Ruby said. Hannes nodded while Weiss simply groaned.

"Can we continue on now?" Wiess said irritated as she made her way past the two of them. Ruby followed but Hannes remained were he stood as he looked at the corner were Penny and her friend had disappeared with a frown.

 _"_ _When I shook her hand…"_ He thought to himself.

 _"…_ _that was definitely not human flesh I felt."_ He finished thinking before following Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

"Seriously?" Yang said in disbelief.

"Da." Viktor responded with a smirk.

"A burning cinderblock?" Yang asked again.

"With a sledgehammer." Viktor finished, still wearing his smirk. While looking for a restaurant to eat at, Yang had asked about more information about Viktors past, especially about his military past. Viktor had been reluctant to talk about it but Yang finally managed to convince him. He has so far only talked about his training within the Spetsnaz. From the things both huntress in training have heard from him, they were surprised to see that Viktor was still somewhat sane. Yang looked at Viktor with wide eyes at his description on how the training was while Blake stood in the background, fighting the urge to throw up. She hadn´t taken it lightly when Viktor told her about the infamous "Meat Locker". Even Yang felt a little ill at his detailed description of that part of the training. Blake finally managed to swallow it back down and then looked at Viktor.

"Did you really need to be so detailed in you description of that part." Blake said. Viktor simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, but why leave anything out." He said before his mouth turned into a smirk. Blake glared at him while Yang laughed in the background.

"Well Viktor. I can really say that you smashed through that training." Yang said as she grinned at her pun. Viktor looked at her with a blank look.

"Don´t ever do that again." He said after a while. Yang continued to grin.

"What do you mean? I´m simply burning in excitement to hear it all." She continued.

"Stop it."

"Don't hammer down my fun." Yang continued.

"I´m warning you."

"Why do you have to lock me out?" Yang finished with a fake pout.

"That's it! I´m going to hurt you now, Yang." Viktor yelled out as she started chase to Yang. Yang simply laughed as she ran as fast as she could away from Viktor.

"What's the matter Viktor? I was only gunning for answers." Yang yelled back to Viktor as she ran.

"That's not even relevant to what I was talking about!" Viktor yelled back.

"I know but it still irritates you and that works for me." Yang said.

"RAAAAAAARGH!" Viktor yelled out in rage as he ran faster than before. Yang´s eyes widen as Viktor was starting to catch up to her and she started sprinting faster. Blake rolled her eyes at the display of those two as they draw a couple of confused looks from onlookers on the street. She however couldn´t help but smile. Her friends really have made her life a lot more interesting, and in a good way. She started to chase them down but both of them but they had gotten a far lead. Yang especially seemed to run even faster than ever before, but that was probably because of the enraged Russian currently chasing her. As she ran down the sidewalk, something caught her eye on the left. As she passed an alleyway, the unmistakable silhouettes of two people walking down it could be seen, however, one of them seemed to be sporting a large fluffy tail. Blake stopped in her tracks and looked into the alleyway as the two figures disappeared behind a corner. She looked around and saw that no one was around for the moment so she ran in. She came to the corner and carefully looked past it and saw that the two figures was still moving further in amongst the buildings. She stayed out of sight as she followed the two figures. Both figures stayed quiet all the time as they made their way further amongst the buildings. They soon arrived at the lover part of abandoned construction site. The skeleton structure of the building stood there rusting as abandoned equipment and material lay scattered everywhere. A single light was still alit in the middle of the site and the two figures was heading towards it. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of their footsteps. Blake moved away from the wall and hid behind an old rusting steel beam. The two figures walked into the light in the middle of the half-finished building and Blake could finally see the more clearly. Both were male and wore casual clothing. One of them had grey hair and a dark grey wolf tail sported itself from the back. The other had blonde hair and had a pair of horns on his forehead. They were defiantly Faunus.

 _"_ _What are they doing here?"_ Blake thought to herself.

The two of them stood there in silence when suddenly another pair of footsteps could be heard in the darkness. Soon, out from the shadows, another man came out. He wore a fancy black suit with an overcoat that went down to his knees, a fedora and a pair of dark sunglasses that completely covered his eyes. Blake couldn´t find any animal features in this man which made her assume that this man was human. He had a horseshoe mustache and had a cigarette in his mouth. Blake could never understand the urge humans had to smoking. Faunus couldn´t smoke because of their more sensitive biology. Humans weren´t that much better, yet they still subjected themselves them. She could understand why Viktor smoke, it calmed him and it couldn´t hurt him, thanks to his superhuman nature. The man walked up and stopped in front of the two Faunus. The man stayed quiet as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a cloud of smoke into the air. The man then then looked at the two Faunus as he held the cigarette in his fingers.

"You´re late." The man said in a dark tone. The two Faunus flinched a little but didn´t back down.

"It's not our fault, ever since the failed attack here in Vale, we have a difficult time moving around without being noticed." The Faunus with the wolf tail said. Blakes eyes widen, they are part of the White Fang! The man looked at the Faunus as he flicked the cigarette into the darkness.

"I don´t want to hear any excuses. If we take the time to arrange a meeting, we fucking expect you to be on fucking time." The man said in a grim tone as he looked at them with an angry expression.

"Maybe you don´t want our help in your pathetic excuse for a revolution." The man finished. The goat Faunus panicked.

"No no no. We didn´t mean any disrespect. We are here now. It can begin without any more complications." The goat Faunus said. The man looked at him and stayed quiet for a moment.

"Very well." The man finally said as he then took out another cigarette and lit it up with a lighter he took out as well. The man put the lighter away and breathed out a cloud of smoke.

"The boss have looked it over and has approved of your request. The deal is to go down at 23:00 hours tomorrow at the usual place." The man said. Both Faunus looked at each other.

"Why on a such short notice?" The goat Faunus said.

"We have to act quickly, we don´t want anyone getting wise on this." The man said.

"What do you have to offer this time?" The wolf Faunus asked. The man looked at him.

"What are you willing to pay?" The man counter asked.

"Adam is hell bent on making the White Fang the most powerful force on the planet. He is ready to pay anything." The goat Faunus said. The Man took a puff of his cigarette and blew out another large cloud of smoke.

"Good. At least Mr. Taurus is taking advantage of the benefits of our partnership. Unlike our other so called "partner"." The man said as he referred to a yet unknown person. The two Faunus each gave a short laugh before a look from the man shut them up.

"If there is no other things to discuss, this meeting is adjourned. Tell your leader about the agreement and this time, don´t be late." The man said as he was about to turn around and leave.

"I still don´t understand why we didn't just have this conversation over the phone." The wolf Faunus said. Almost immediately, the man spun around and smacked the wolf Faunus across the face as the Faunus yelped in surprise. Blake eyes widen as she clenched her teeth in rage. Seeing a human strike a Faunus like that brought back painful memories from her past. How she was treated when she was younger, just because she was different. She was brought back to reality as the man spoke once again.

"You stupid fucking animal. Do you want them to know all about of our plans? We don't want to take any risks, especially when it is something big like this. Even though the chance is slim, someone could always be listening." The man said with a frown. Blake tensed up even further, especially about the part of being called an animal. The wolf Faunus seemed to take just as much offence from this as he glared at the man.

"Why you… I oughta…" The wolf Faunus began saying as he started to pull out a knife until a pistol barrel made contact with his forehead. The wolf Faunus stopped in his tracks as the man stood there, aiming his pistol at him. The man was now smirking as the color drained from the wolf Faunus face.

"You oughta what." The man asked as he mocked the Faunus way of speaking while still wearing his smirk, as he pulled back the pin on the pistol. Blake tensed up as she wished she had brought with her Gambol Shroud. Even though they were part of White Fang, they were still her kind. The goat Faunus once again panicked.

"Wait, if you shoot him, the deal is of." The goat Faunus said, trying to be threatening. The man didn´t even turn away from the wolf Faunus as he spoke.

"You make it sound like this deal is important to us. Let's make things clear here. This deal was your idea. This deal is not important to us and one last thing." The man said as he then slowly looked up and stared at the goat Faunus.

"You need us but we don´t need you. All I have to do is shoot both of you, go back to the boss, say that the deal isn´t happening and watch as your organization crumble." The man said in a cold tone. Both Faunus gulped loudly when suddenly, the man then pulled the pistol back. He put it away and turned around and started to walk into the darkness.

"The deal is still on, just remember your place in the future. Adieu." Was the last thing the man said before he disappeared into the darkness. Both Faunus looked at each other in fear and quickly made their way out from the construction yard. While she was tempted on following those two Faunus, Blake was more curious about this strange man. Who was he? She jumped over the steel beam and made her way to were the man had disappeared. However, when she arrived, she found no trace of him. It was like he had simply disappeared into thin air. She cursed to herself as she frantically looked around for him but found nothing. She hung her head in defeat and then came to think of those two Faunus. If she followed them they could lead her to a White Fang hideout or even better, Adam Taurus himself. Blakes eyes dropped in sadness at the thought of her former partner. Hearing his name once again brought back a lot of memoires from her past. She still remembered the last time she saw him. When they were both striking that Atlas supply train and she took her chance to leave the White Fang for good. The look he had given her was one of betrayal. She still remember it like it was yesterday. She reached where she had last seen the two Faunus only to find that they also had seemed to disappear into nowhere. She continued to look for them when suddenly she ran into something, or more like someone.

"There you are Blake." Came the familiar voice of a certain Russian mercenary. Blake looked up and saw Viktor standing there, looking at her.

"Viktor." Blake said in surprise. Viktor chuckled at Blake´s reaction.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Blake composed herself and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

"I was chasing Yang until she ran into this maze amongst the buildings. I lost her and has since then wandered around trying to find my way out. I am not the best when it comes to finding directions." Viktor said.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" He asked her. Blake tensed up. She knew that she couldn´t lie to Viktor but she didn´t want him to know about her former affiliation with the White Fang, at least not yet. She got an idea however, it was a long shot but she had to try.

"I thought I saw someone here so I got curious but it was nothing." She half lied. Perhaps it would work. Viktor could easily detect lies but perhaps she could get away with a half lie. Viktor raised his eyebrow as he looked down on her. Blake tried her hardest to keep a straight face. Viktor finally shrugged his shoulders.

"Makes sense. Let us find Yang and finally find a place to eat. I am getting kind of hungry." Viktor said as Blake nodded. Before Viktor could turn around, Blake asked.

"What happened to your shirt?" She asked. Viktor once again raised his eyebrow in surprise as he looked down on his T-shirt. A small cut could be seen on the torso section.

"Oh that, I accidently came in contact with a loose pipe and it shredded my shirt. I may have skin tougher than steel but my clothes are still easily shredded." Viktor said with a grin. Blake nodded as they started making their way out from the maze of alleyways. Blake couldn´t help but wonder where those Faunus disappeared to. As they walked. Blake failed to notice something weird on the ground next to a dumpster. A knife with its blade bent like folded paper could be seen on the ground next to the dumpster. Suddenly a drop of blood dripped on it. The blood came from the dumpster and a bloody hand could be seen sticking out, together with the traces of grey fur.

* * *

Yang looked around as she wondered where both of them had gone. After she managed to loose Viktor in the alleyways, she went back out on the sidewalk, looking for Blake. However, there were no trace of her. She decided to wait for both of them. Suddenly the two of them emerged from one of the alleyways. She walked over to them.

"There you guys are. Where have you been?" She asked the duo.

"Well, I got lost in the alleyways after you lured me in there." Viktor said with a grim tone that made Yang laugh awkwardly.

"He he. Sorry about that. But you intended to kill me after just a couple of puns." She said as she smirked.

"I wouldn´t have killed you. I would have simply broken both your arms and legs." Viktor said calmly. Yang looked at him weirdly as she awkwardly laughed.

"he he. You´re kidding right?" She said. Viktor only smirked as he simply passed her as he started to walk. Yang now looked horrified as she looked at Viktor as he continued on.

"Right?" She asked again but as before, she received no answer. Blake passed Yang as well and started to follow Viktor. Yang stood there silent for a moment before she shook herself out of it and caught up with those two. The three of them continued to walk down the streets of Vale in their search for a good restaurant. As they continued to walk, Yang finally spotted something. On their left, there was a restaurant. The restaurant had red walls and a couple of tables was located on the outside of it. A couple of patrons already sat there and was eating their lunch.

"Hey, I remember where we are. There is a good restaurant up here that serves all kinds of things and they make the best burgers in town." She said. Blake nodded.

"They make really good noodles as well." Blake said.

"Shall we take it?" Viktor asked the two of them. They both looked at him and nodded. Yang then pulled out her scroll.

"I will contact Ruby and the others." She said.

"That won't be necessary." Viktor said as he pointed forward. Both Blake and Yang looked forward.

"This place serves the best strawberry cakes ever." Ruby said to Hannes.

"And their tea is out of this world." Weiss added.

"Sounds nice. I´m up for it if you guys are." Hannes said. Both Ruby and Weiss nodded as Ruby took out her scroll.

"I will tell the others to meet us here." She said.

"Won't be necessary." Hannes said as he pointed forward. Both Ruby and Weiss looked forward. Both groups stopped in front of one another and looked at each other. Both sides were equally surprised as both have had the same conversation right now.

"Huh, what are the odds?" Hannes said as Weiss and Ruby nodded.

"I thought the same." Viktor said as Blake and Yang nodded. Both sides then looked at the restaurant.

"Shall we enter?" Viktor said. All of them nodded as the six of them entered the restaurant. As soon as they entered. The restaurant had a simple layout of a couple of tables and chairs around it. Paintings of different places could be found on the walls and in the far end was the entrance to the kitchen. A waiter soon came up them.

"Hello there, table for six?" He asked them.

"Yes" Viktor answered as the man started leading them to a free table. He motioned them to sit down and they did. The waiter then walked away. Hannes and Viktor sat down next to each other while team RWBY sat down on the other side of the table. The waiter then came back with six menus in his hands. He gave one to each of them. They all started to read their respective menus and soon they had all picked what they wanted. As the waiter came back, they started to order.

"So, can I take your order?" The waiter asked. Viktor spoke first.

"Yes, I take the pasta with the beef." Viktor said. The waiter nodded and scribbled it down.

"I take the past as well." Ruby said as the waiter wrote it down.

"I´ll have the salad." Weiss said. The waiter nodded.

"I´ll have the noodles with fish." Blake said.

"I take the burger." Yang said as the waiter wrote down her order. He then turned to the last person that had yet to order, Hannes.

"And what will you have, sir?" He asked. Hannes looked at the menu once more.

"I´ll have the burger as well." Hannes said.

"Very good." The waiter said as he began writing down Hannes order. Hannes then smirked.

"And I take it raw." Was all Hannes said. The waiter stopped writing as he then looked at Hannes is confusion.

"Pardon?" The waiter asked. Team RWBY looked at Hannes in confusion as well while Viktor simply gave of a silent groan as he buried his face into his hands. Hannes simply leaned back in his chair.

"You heard me, I said I´ll have it raw." Hannes repeated himself. The waiter tried to find the right words to say.

"You…I…you can't be serious sir?" The waiter asked in disbelief. Hannes didn´t back down.

"I repeat myself. I´ll have it raw. End of story." Hannes said but this time, with more authority in his voice. The waiter backed away a little in fear before nodding.

"Y-yes sir. We will start with your order right away." The waited stammered out as he then headed of towards the kitchen. Hannes leaned back in his chair as team RWBY continued to stare at him in confusion. Hannes, finally having enough of the constant staring sighed.

"What, can´t a guy order what he want." Hannes said.

"Why would you order that?" Weiss asked in disbelief. Hannes simply smirked as he leaned forward on the table.

"I like my meat raw." He said in a seductive tone. Weiss recoiled away in disgust. Even Blake leaned away a little while Ruby simply sat there looking confused. Before she could ask what he meant by that, Yang spoke up.

"Oh, I bet you like your meat raw alright. To be able to feel it when it is fresh." Yang said with a seductive tone of her own. Hannes simply smirked and looked at her.

"You better believe it girl." He said in a whisper, still wearing his smirk. Before the conversation could go any further, Viktor suddenly grabbed Hannes by the back of his head and smashed it down on the table. The loud bang that followed earned some stares from some of the restaurants patrons, but they were quickly to go back to whatever they were doing before. Hannes eyes rolled around as he sat there dazed for a moment before he shook his head. Viktor let go of his head and leaned forward onto the table.

"Whoops, my hand slipped." He said in a deadbeat tone. Yang got the message and sat down on her chair again with a scared look on her face. Hannes then grabbed a hold of his nose in pain as a little blood started to come from it.

"Ow, I think you broke my nose." Hannes said in a nasal voice. He grabbed a hold of a handkerchief from the table and put it against his nose. He then glared at Viktor.

"Was that really necessary? I was just playing around. It wasn´t like I was going to do anything impropriate with her." Hannes said. Before Viktor could answer, Ruby spoke up.

"What do you mean with impropriate?" She asked in an innocent voice. The entire table went dead silent as everyone but Ruby looked at each other in silence as they thought about what to say.

"Uhhh." One said.

"You see…" Another began.

"The thing is…" One tried to say. Suddenly, Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Yang sitting there with a grin.

"I´ll tell you when you are older." Her sister said.

"You always say that. What is it with that I need to be older before you can tell me?" Ruby asked as she crossed her arms with a pout. As the other girls giggled at their leaders´ expense, Viktor leaned to the side towards Hannes.

"What the hell were you thinking, ordering raw meat in front of these people?" Viktor asked in a whispered hiss. Hannes responded with a hiss of his own.

"You know damn well that I can´t eat processed meat, I need it raw to satisfy my hunger." Hannes said.

"Didn´t you "feed" earlier today?" Viktor asked.

"Indeed I did, but better safe than sorry, right? I don't want a repeat of last time." Hannes argued. Viktor wanted to argue back but deep down he knew Hannes was right. Viktor sighed and leaned back into his chair. As soon as he did that, the waiter started coming with plates with their food on, even Hannes own plate with his burger with raw meat on it. Soon they all had their own plates of food as they started to dig in. The girl were a little shocked to see that Hannes ate his burger without a care in the world. They had first thought that he had ordered that to simply be cool and that he would back out as soon as he got it, but he ate it without any problems. As they all ate, Blake ate her noodles a little too fast, as she found herself lost in the taste. Hannes took notice of this.

"Woah, slow down there kitty. You´re gonna choke if you continue eating like that." He said as he took another bite out of his burger. Blake immediately stopped, as did the rest of team RWBY as they stared at Hannes.

"W-what did you just say?" Blake asked shocked. Hannes looked at her as he chewed.

"You´re gonna choke if you continue eating like that." He repeated with a mouthful of food. Blake shook her head.

"No, before that." She said. Hannes raised his eyebrow.

"Slow down Kitty?" He said as he swallowed. Blake nodded.

"Yes, w-why did you call me that?" She asked. Hannes shrugged.

"Seemed appropriate, seeing what you hide underneath that bow of yours." Hannes said as he simply took another bite. Blake´s eyes widen, as well did her friends as they all stared at Hannes. They all then glared at Viktor. Viktor sat there unfazed as he ate his pasta.

"Don´t look at me, I didn´t tell him." Viktor simply said as he continued to eat. Hannes then spoke up.

"Don´t blame him, I saw those extra ears of yours from a mile away. You have to be completely blind to not see what is located underneath that bow of yours." Hannes said as he finished his burger and leaned back into his chair. Blake´s eyes widen once again as she covered her head with her hands and shrunk down in her chair.

"But don´t worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I know how important a secret can be to someone. And before you ask, no I don´t think any different of you. In fact, that bow and those ears of yours make you look super cute. Like a cute little kitten." Hannes said with a grin. Blake´s face had never been as red as it was now. The other girls giggled at Blake´s expense as even Viktor gave a short chuckle as he finished his pasta. Blake gave each of them a glare before she took her hands down from her head. She then gave a small hidden smile, maybe there was hope in mankind after all if they accepted her for what she was. As soon as they all had finished their food, the waiter came back.

"Was the food to your liking?" He asked. Each person at the table gave their compliments. The waiter than laid eyes on Hannes plate and saw that he had finished his burger. The waiters eyes widen in surprise as Hannes was still leaning back in his chair and picked his teeth with a toothpick.

"Yeah, it was good. Still a little to processed for my taste but still good none the less." Hannes said. The waiter tried speaking only for Weiss to snap him out of it.

"Can we get the check please?" Weiss asked. The waiter looked at her.

"Y-yes of course." He said as he walked away and soon came back with a piece of paper and a small portable credit card machine. Weiss took out her credit card.

"Don´t worry guys, this one is one me." Weiss said as she gave the waiter her credit card. The waiter put the credit card in the machine and waited. His face then turned into a frown as he pulled the card out and put it in once again. He seemed to get the same result.

"Excuse me, miss?" He said, gaining Weiss attention.

"There appears to be a problem with your card." He said which shocked Weiss.

"What, there must be some mistake. Your machine must be malfunctioning." Weiss said as the waiter shook his head.

"Impossible. We received this new card reader only a few days ago. I´m sorry to say this but there appears to be a problem with your account." The waiter said. Wiess simply sat there in silence as her friends looked at her in confusion. Before any of them could say anything, Viktor acted.

"This should be enough." He said as he held in his hand some Lien bills. The waiter gratefully took the cash and counted them. When he had finished counting he smiled and bowed to all of them.

"Thank you." He said as he then walked away. Team RWBY looked at Viktor oddly. Viktor simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Ozpin gave me an advance on my salary. That is how I have your world's money one me." Viktor said. The girls nodded in understanding. All of them then stood up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. Weiss however was still in disbelief.

"How does it come that my card is not working. Something must have been wrong with the machine." She said.

"Or maybe your fathers company went bankrupt while you were gone." Yang joked. This earned some laughs from her teammates except for Weiss who only glared at Yang. Then she realized it, her father. She had ignored him greatly in the last couple of weeks. Could that have something to do with it she thought? They all then started making their way towards the airfield and soon they were back on an airship bound for Beacon. The ride back was mostly uneventful except when Hannes and Yang started to joke again together which earned Hannes another trip into the wall on the curtsey of Viktors fist. As they then touched down at Beacon and exited the airship, all of them noticed more of these Atlesian airships, docked on the airstrip. Viktor frowned as he watched the soldiers march around and he even saw some android stand guard.

"Are those androids?" Hannes asked quietly. Viktor nodded.

"Man, this world just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Hannes said as he shook his head. They soon entered the main building and all of them stopped in the main entrance. Yang turned towards all of them.

"Okay, I go to the kitchen and get some popcorn. The rest of you, get our dorm ready." Yang said with a grin.

"For what?" Ruby asked.

"For Viktor and Hannes video. I have been dying to see it." Yang said. The rest of team RWBY remembered, as did the two mercenaries.

"Oh yeah, what do you say Viktor? Ready to show them some real action." Hannes said with a grin. Viktor shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"First of, that sounds so wrong coming from you…" Viktor said as Hannes simply shrugged his shoulders.

"…And second, something has come up that we must talk to Ozpin about." Viktor said.

"We do?" Hannes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we must talk to him about our new position here on Beacon. We have yet to get a full schedule." Viktor said. Hannes looked at him in disbelief.

"B-but movie." He argued. Viktor rolled his eyes.

"Some other time." Viktor said. He then looked at team RWBY.

"Terribly sorry about this. I know that I promised but is has to be another time." Viktor said. Ruby, Weiss and Blake seemed to understand this while Yang seemed to have been stabbed in the heart by a dagger, but they all knew that she was faking it.

"I never took you as someone to break a girl's heart, Viktor." She said in a pained voice. Viktor rolled his eyes once more and started to walk away.

"I see you guys later. Come now Hannes." Viktor said as he walked towards the elevator. Hannes looked at team RWBY.

"Sorry girls, some other time." He said before he ran up to Viktor. Team RWBY stood there for a moment before they all looked at each other.

"Now what?" Yang asked, her pained voice gone and replaced with a more disappointed voice. Before either Ruby or Weiss could speak, Blake spoke up.

"We have to talk."

 **AN: Cliffhanger! That is another chapter up. Sorry that this took longer than expected. I hope that you liked it. And it appears as well that I wasn´t that far of when it came to how powerful a Beringel is. If all of you have seen RWBY volume 4 preview you know what I am talking about. However, it seems like I made the one in my story a little bit too overpowered compared to those that will appear in the show. So let's just say that the one that Viktor fought was a legendary Grimm, okay? Good. As always, please leave a review if you like and I´ll see you in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

As the alarm clock went off in their dorm, team RWBY started to stir in their sleep. Soon they all opened their eyes and there was a collection of yawns coming from each one of them. Yang stretched her arms as she shook herself. She then jumped of her bed as fast as she could.

"The bathrooms mine!" She yelled as she raced for the bathroom. Suddenly a cloud of rose pellets filled her view as Ruby stood there in the doorframe to the bathroom.

"Not fast enough Yang." Ruby said before sticking out her tongue and closed the door. Yang stopped herself from running into the closed door and started to bang on it.

"Hey! Ruby, no fair, I called dibs. Get out here, now!" Yang yelled only to hear the sound of a shower starting as Ruby laughed evilly from the inside. Yang grumbled to herself as she went to one of the beds and sat down on it with her arms crossed. Blake and Weiss simply rolled their eyes but gave a small chuckle at the display from the two sisters. The rest of the morning passed without any more drama. The girls got dressed and headed towards the dining hall where they met up with team JNPR. They all wore their school uniforms since classes had begun once again. They all took their respective food, Nora once again having a large plate of pancakes that Ren had prepared for her. They all sat down at one of the free tables and started eating.

"So where did you guys disappear to yesterday?" Jaune asked team RWBY.

"We went to Vale with Viktor and Hannes." Ruby answered.

"Oooh, you went to town with the new teachers. Did something awesome happen? Did that Viktor guy crush something? Did Hannes blow something up?" Nora asked excitedly. Weiss was the one who answered.

"No, we went over there to have a lunch. We ate at one of the restaurants." Weiss said. Nora groaned.

"Boring, why couldn´t you have done something more exiting? Why must just eating be so boring? It would be so much more fun if something exited happen while you were eating. Like, fighting ninjas on top of a mountain or battling a shark. Anything to spice it up a little." Nora said. Ren only sighed at his friend randomness while the others chuckled. Soon the bell rung as it signaled that classes was about to begin.

"So it's back to classes then." Jaune said. This earned a couple of groans from both teams.

"Don´t remind me. We have Ports class after breakfast." Yang said as she rubbed her temples.

"Perhaps it won't be as bad as it usually is." Ruby said, trying to raise everyone's spirit. Oh so wrong she was. As Ports class came to an end, only a most focused of the students was still awake but even they had trouble to stay awake. Team RWBY and JNPR walked out of the class room as it was time for lunch. As they ate their lunch, Ozpin voice suddenly came over the speakers.

"Attention students. Professor Ooblecks class for today on the afternoon for the year one students, have been postponed until tomorrow. The same goes with the second year students who would have had professor Port, which would have been in this afternoon as well. Instead, all year one students shall report to training hall 7-B for training with Viktor. All second year students are to report to shooting range 3-V for training with Hannes. That is all." He finished. Both teams looked at each other in surprise.

"We´re having Viktor this afternoon?" Jaune asked.

"Apparently so." Pyrrha said.

"Hey, at least we get to skip Ooblecks quick talking. I can never remember anything from those." Yang said.

"That is because you never pay attention on those. You should try it, he gives a lot of useful information on those lectures." Weiss said with a frown.

"Whatever you say snow white." Yang said with a grin. Weiss glared at the blonde huntress in training.

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss yelled.

"What, I was only calling you by your name." Yang said with an innocent grin. The rest of her team laughed at her expense of Weiss who was now fuming in anger while team JNPR looked on confused.

* * *

Ozpin smiled as he turned the mike off on his scroll. Glynda as always was walking beside him. However, both Port and Oobleck was walking with him as well.

"Are you sure it is wise to let Viktor start so instant with teaching?" She asked the headmaster.

"He said he wanted to start as early as possible, so I granted his request. And it is probably for the best if we keep Hannes occupied as Viktor told me." Ozpin answered.

"No kidding, that guy just can´t get the hint." Glynda said with a growl. Ozpin simply smiled while both Oobleck and Port chuckled behind her back. She however heard them as she sent them a glare that silenced them. AS they walked, Oobleck spoke up.

"I still have a hard time comprehending the information that you gave us, Ozpin. That both these individuals are from a different reality from ours. That is truly fascinating. There is so much we can teach each other all about. How much have he told you about his world?" Oobleck asked Ozpin.

"Not that much. Apart from that his world doesn't have Grimm, there are no Faunus and no semblance or aura. He have also showed me some images of different structures from his world. There were quite beautiful." Ozpin said.

"Well, it will be interesting to finally meet this fellow." Port said. Ozpin smiled as they continued to wall. They soon reached their intended destination. A pair of doors with the writing 7-B over them. They opened the doors and entered the room. The walked onto a platform overlooking a small arena. This was one of the battle training rooms. A constant punching sound could be heard as they walked to the edge of the platform. In the arena Viktor stood, punching a metallic punching bag. He stood there shirtless and was wearing his urban camo pants and combat boots. He was wearing his knife and handgun on his belt. Glynda gave a slight blush when she first saw Viktor but quickly suppressed it. A couple of tattoos could be seen on his chest and back. They had a hard time making out what the tattoos looked like from the distance they stood. They seemed to form words underneath some sort of coat of arms. They also noticed a pair of earbuds connected to his ears and a cord stretching down to one of his pockets. He was probably listening to music. They continued to stand there on the edge of the platform as they waited for Viktor to finish punching the bag. Said punching bag was made out of reinforced titanium so it could handle the more stronger students. However, it seemed like the bag was starting to crumble inwards as Viktors punching speed just increased. As the bag seemed to be on its final toes, Viktor leaned back and readied a powerful punch. He then unleashed the punch right on the bag. The titanium chains soon snapped loose as the bag was sent flying. The bag collided with the wall with such force that the whole building shook. As the smoke started to clear, a large hole could be seen were the bag had hit.

Viktor stood there, breathing heavily as he simply looked at the hole in the wall. Suddenly, the wall started to repair itself as every piece flew into the wall. Soon, the wall was fully repaired and no signs existed that it had been broken in the first place. Viktor raised an eyebrow before a familiar scent caught is attention. He looked behind him and saw Ozpin, Glynda and two others he had yet to fully meet, walk towards him. Glynda was holding her wand which was sparkling with energy as the pieces flew into the wall. Viktor gave a chuckle as he pressed a button on the cord and removed the earbuds.

"That sure is one useful skill you have there, Glynda. Could had really used it in some cases back home." Viktor said as he walked over to his shirt and picked it up and threw it onto his shoulders. Glynda simply smiled.

"It is a useful skill indeed. Especially since most of the students like to tear the school apart on a daily basis." Glynda said. Viktor once again chuckled.

"After seeing how some of them act in different situations, that is something I believe in." Viktor said. Glynda gave a slight giggle at this as Viktor chuckled.

"I hope that Hannes haven´t been giving you too much trouble." Viktor asked Glynda.

"Nothing I can´t handle, but that guy just can't get a hint." Glynda said with a frown. Viktor chuckled.

"That is Hannes for you. The day Hannes will be the one to simply give up will be the day when pigs starts flying." Viktor said. Glynda giggled at this as Viktor grinned. Ozpin couldn't help but smile, seeing both of them warm up to each other, especially after seeing how they both treated each other after their first meeting.

"I hope that we aren't interrupting something." Ozpin said. Viktor shook his head.

"Not at all. I was simply warming up for today's class." Viktor said. He then looked at where the hole used to be.

"But sometimes I do get carried away a little." Viktor said with a sheepish smile. Ozpin simply smiled. He then looked behind him.

"Viktor, I would like to introduce you to some of the top teachers here at Beacon academy. Professor Peter Port and Professor Bartholomew Oobleck." Ozpin said as he introduced the two others

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Port said as he reached forward his hand.

"The same to you." Viktor said as he shook Ports hand. The first thing Port noticed was the strength Viktor put into his handshake. This man was indeed powerful. They both let go as Port backed away a little. Oobleck then suddenly blurred in front of Viktor.

"Greetings. As you heard from Ozpin, my name is Oobleck. There is so much I would like to know about you, your world, its history and culture." Oobleck said hastily as he took Viktors hand and shook it just as fast. As they let go of each other, Viktor had to compose himself as he shook his head a little.

"I will gladly answer any questions you have Mr. Oobleck. Just not now, I have a class that is about to start." Viktor said.

"Marvelous, that will give me time to prepare the questions. I will return." Oobleck said as he blurred away. Viktor stood there blinking a few time before looking at the others.

"An interesting fellow to say at least." Viktor said. Ozpin gave a small grin, Port was chuckling and Glynda giggled.

"Oobleck have always had an interest in gaining new knowledge. Now that you have to say, "popped" up from out of nowhere, you have become a new source of knowledge for him, and that has him exited." Ozpin said.

"Well, if it is about my world history he wants to know about, I can definitely help him with that." Viktor said. Ozpin once more gave his kind smile.

"I´m glad to hear that. Now, don´t push my students to hard now, I still need them in one piece." Ozpin said as he could hear a multitude of voices from the outside.

"No promises." Viktor said. Ozpin started to walk away as Port and Glynda followed him. They walked up on the upper platform and towards the door.

"And don´t push yourself to hard as well, we still need you for tonight." Ozpin added.

"Of course." Viktor said. As soon as the teachers had left the room, students started to walk into the room. Viktor almost immediately recognized team RWBY and JNPR amongst them. He also recognized a certain bully amongst the students as well, Cardin. Soon the students started taking their seats and soon all was seated. As soon as all the students were seated and was looking down towards him, things started going wrong. Almost all girls blushed and looked away, except for Yang and Nora, who looked at him with big smiles and wide eyes. All the guys looked at him with wide eyes before looking at themselves in disappointment as they flexed their arms. Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Viktor asked confused.

"Hubba hubba Viktor. You´re not built like a tank, more like a god." Yang said with a smirk. Viktor once again raised his eyebrow as he looked down. He then noticed that he had forgotten to put his shirt back on, showing of his abs. Viktor gave a slight groaned as he took off his shirt that was resting on his shoulders and put it back on. Yang and Nora sighed in disappointment and the rest of the girls could finally looked at him without their faces turning red.

"Now if that is out of the way, let's begin this class, shall we?" Viktor said.

"For those who don´t know it, my name is Viktor Kirillov and am your new combat instructor. It is my job now to train your skills in combat and how to most effectively use your skills and abilities. Before we begin, there is a couple of rules that I want to go over first." Viktor said as he started to go back and forth at a slow pace.

"Rule number one. No talking in class unless you are talked to by me." Viktor said.

"Rule number two. No scrolls allowed during class hours, pay attention." He said as he glared at a student who was checking her scroll. She smiled sheepishly and put it away. He gave a slight nod towards her.

"And rule number three and the most important rule. I don´t want any disagreement in this class over small things like gender and race. No sexism, no racism, none of it!" Viktor growled out. In the back, Cardin leaned towards one of his friends and whispered something in his ear. His friend grinned before a knife suddenly flew past both their heads and imbedded itself in the wall. The color drained from both of their faces as the slowly turned their heads. Viktor now stood there in front of them with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Both recoiled in shock and surprise over how fast Viktor had made his way to them.

"Care to repeat that." Viktor growled. Cardin and his team felt like that they were confronted by death himself. Viktor narrowed his eyes and moved in closer.

"Well?" He repeated. Cardin was now sweating bullets.

"I simply said that it was an excellent rule. All should be treated equal, no matter what." Cardin said with a sheepish smile. Viktor stood there silently with his frown as Cardin nervous smile started to falter. Viktor then started to reach down towards him. Cardin was now terrified as he closed his eyes. Viktor reached past his head and pulled out his knife out from the wall. Cardin opened his eyes and saw that Viktor was putting the knife back into its holster. He then looked at Cardin smiling. He then clapped Cardin on the chin.

"Good boy." He said. Viktor then walked down from the platform and jumped down back into the arena. Some of the students´ couldn´t help but chuckle at Cardins shocked face.

"With that over with, let us get this class started." Viktor said as he then put his arms behind his back.

"It is from my experience that the best way to learn is by trial. That is why for today you are going to fight me." Viktor said as the students looked at each other in confusion.

"This way I will test and see your combat capabilities first hand. I want you to go full out on me, do not hold back." Viktor said before looking at team RWBY.

"All of you, no exception." He finished. Yang grinned as she cracked her knuckles together.

"Finally, a rematch." She said to herself with a grin. Ruby face palmed as the two others in her team groaned.

"You will each fight me in groups of two. I will choose the groups on the go." Viktor said as he looked over all the students on the platform. He then smirked.

"We begin with Jaune Arc and Lie Ren." He said as he pointed towards said people. Ren didn´t look concern at all while Jaunes eyes widen. He then waved them down.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Viktor said. Jaune and Ren grabbed their respective weapons and stood up from their seats and started to walk down to the arena. Stopped opposite from Viktor. Viktor continued to stand there with his arms behind his back.

"Begin" He said.

Jaune and Ren looked at each other and nodded. Jaune raised Crocera Mors and started to go to the left. Ren raised Stormflower in their dagger form and walked to the right. They circled Viktor in opposite directions. Viktor continued to stand there with his arms behind his back. He didn´t move his head but his eyes followed both of them as he switched focus between them. The rest of the students were all quiet as they sat there waiting for it to fully begin. Then before anyone could react, both Jaune and Ren charged at full speed towards Viktor. Viktor continued to stand there with his arms behind his back. Ren closed the distance quickly and delivered a roundhouse kick towards Viktors head. Then, faster than anyone could register with their eyes, Viktor leaned backwards with a straight angle as Rens leg passed over him. Ren didn't even have time to be surprised by Viktors move before said mercenary went on the offensive. He grabbed Rens leg and just as quickly, threw him to his side towards Jaune. The attack came as a surprise to Jaune as Ren collided with him, making him stop in his tracks. Before any of them could fall to the ground, Viktor had sprinted up to them and tackled into the two of them. He then grabbed both of them by the collar of their shirts and then, with a massive force, knocked them both into each other, before throwing both of them into the wall, strong enough to cause cracks on it. Both of them glided down the wall and onto the floor. Both of the lied there on the ground with their heads spinning. They started to get up from the ground and looked at Viktor who was running towards them. They jumped to the side to avoid Viktors strike as he impacted the wall behind them. Jaune raised Corcera Mors and lashed out at Viktor. Viktor avoided the attack and grabbed Jaune by the arm. He then threw Jaune over his shoulder as he landed on the other side of the room.

Ren switched Stormflower to their gun form and started to fire at Viktor. Some of the bullets hit Viktor but bounced harmlessly of his though skin. Viktor however covered himself with his arms as Ren was aiming for his face. Ren took the initiate and ran towards Viktor while he continued to fire at him. Ren then jumped into the air and in midair, he switched Stormflower back into their dagger form as he headed down towards Viktor. Before his dagger could strike Viktor, they impacted with something metal. Viktor had pulled his own knife and had caught Ren in his attack. He pushed Ren back while he was still in the air, making him fly backwards. Ren made backspin in the air and landed in a skid backwards. Ren however didn´t waste any time and raised Stormflower and stood with both daggers at the ready. Viktor did the same with his combat knife as he held it in level with his other hand. Both stood there, silently watching the other. Then they both charged each other at the same time. Both started to try and strike the other with their respective blade but only to be blocked by their opponent. Then suddenly, Viktor managed to parry one of Rens attacks. He flicked his knife, causing Stormflower to fly out of Rens hands. Before Ren could react, Viktor kicked him in the gut which sent him flying towards the opposing wall. Jaune got up and noticed just in time Ren flying towards him again. This time however, he had more time to react as he jumped out of the way. Ren collided with the wall with a grunt and landed on the ground unconsciousness.

Jaune looked at Ren for a moment before looking back at Viktor. Viktor still held his knife in his hand. He raised his other hand and gestured with his finger for Jaune to come at him. Jaune raised Corcera Mors and charged with a war cry. He reached Viktor and prepared to strike him. All of a sudden, he found himself disarmed as he was flying in the same direction as Ren. Ren was starting to get back up before Jaune collided right into him. Both students soon found themselves in a heap on the floor as they both were too roughed up to continue fighting. Viktor noticed on a screen that their aura levels were dangerously low. The rest of the students sat there in shock and silence while Viktor walked up to the two defeated students. As Ren and Jaune helped each other up, Viktor reached them.

"You two started of good but then one of you did one mistake." Viktor said as both students looked at him. He then pointed at Ren which surprised Jaune.

"As you charged me Ren, you reached me faster than Jaune. This made it so you had to face me alone. In this situation, I could put all focus on you while Jaune took his time to reach me. That was your mistake. If you both would have reached me at the same time, this fight would have lasted longer and who knows, maybe the outcome would have been different." Viktor said as Ren lowered his head in shame. He was right, he acted on his own for a brief moment and that cost them this victory.

"And you Jaune." Viktor said which made Jaune gulp loudly.

"Charging an opponent with a war cry may look good in the movies but doesn´t work that good in real life battles. Something to remember until next time." Viktor said which made Jaune rub the back of his neck in embarrassment as some chuckles erupted from the platform.

"You also thought that, since I was alone against the two of you, I would be outnumbered and outmatched, right?" Viktor asked. Jaune smiled sheepishly while Ren gave a slight nod. Viktor stood there with a neutral face before saying.

"There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent." Was all he said as the two students looked at him.

"Lao Tzu said that. It means that no matter how outnumbered or outmatch an opponent can be. Never, underestimate them no matter what. That can prove to be a fatal mistake." Viktor said.

"Don´t punish yourself to much for this defeat, I was trained to be the ultimate weapon after all. And this was simply a training fight. As I said before, doing by trial is the best way to learn because if you make a mistake, you will learn from that mistake and try differently next time. I see great potential in both of you. You may take your seat." Viktor said. Both students looked at each other before looking back at Viktor. Ren put his hands together and bowed forward.

"Thank you for the wise words. I promise that I will do better next time." Ren said. Viktor smiled and bowed as well.

"No thanks necessary. I am here for you." Viktor said with a friendly smile. Both students smiled back as they, even when in pain, managed to make their way back to the platform. As soon as Jaune had sat down, Pyrrha asked him if he was okay while Nora started teasing Ren about being defeated so easy. Viktor looked over the students.

"Who is next?" He asked out loud. Yang almost immediately stuck up her hand. Viktor looked at her.

"Yang Xiao Lang and…" He said as he looked after another candidate. He soon found one.

"Nora Valkyrie." He said. Nora stopped her teasing and looked at Viktor. This earned some surprised murmur from the rest of the crowd.

"Mixing those two together. Is he insane?"

"Does this guy have a death wish?"

"He´s dead." Viktor ignored these murmurs as Nora smirked and picked up Magnihild in its hammer form and started to make her way down to the arena, as did Yang with a smirk of her own. Soon the two huntress in training was down in the arena. Yang unfolded Ember Celica from their glove form into their power fist form and raised her hands. Nora held Magnihild in both hands and ready to strike.

"I have been waiting for rematch, Viktor. Prepare to be defeated." Yang said with a smirk. Viktor simply stood there quiet on the other side of the arena and looked at the two of them. Silence filled the room as no side dared to move. Suddenly, Yang and Nora shoot forward Viktor. Viktor raised his hands in a defensive position and waited for the two students to reach him. As soon as they had reached him, they struck. Nora raised Magnihild and aimed for Viktors gut. Viktor avoided the attack as he moved to the side. Yang jumped into the air above Viktor. As she was coming down, she aimed her right fist at Viktors head. Viktor saw the attack coming and leaned his head to the side as Yang flew by it. As soon as Yang had passed him. Viktor clenched his fist and with enormous strength, struck Yang in the back. Yang flew straight into the wall with a boom that shook the room. As Viktor had his focus on Yang, Nora took the initiate. She charged forward and swung Magnihild straight towards his back. Viktor turned around with blinding speed and avoided the attack. Nora tried to strike again and once again, Viktor avoided the attack. She tried a third time as Viktor once again avoided the attack once more. As Nora was in the process of the attack. Viktor moved to the side behind Nora and delivered a round house kick straight into her back. She flew forwards but managed to correct herself in midair as she landed in a skid on her feet. Nora then transformed Magnihild into its grenade launcher form and took aim at Viktor.

"Eat this!" She yelled out. She then started firing away at him. The first shoot missed Viktor as he dodged to the side with a smirk on his face. The second shot missed as well as Viktor dodged to the other side. As Nora shot a third shot, Viktor surprised everyone. He caught the grenade in his mouth. Noras eyes widen as Viktor stood there with the grenade between his teeth. He then bit down as the grenade exploded in his mouth. Viktor was covered in a cloud of smoke as the students sat there in silence. Team RWBY minus Yang sat there in shock with their mouth agape.

"Did he just…?" Wiess tried to say. Nora stood there in surprise as she slowly lowered her hammer. Suddenly, bursting out from the smoke came Viktor at full speed. Nora barely avoided his first punch but he immediately attacked once more with another punch and struck Nora on her side. Which sent her flying towards the side. She landed on her back as she skidded across the ground. The students got even more shocked now when they looked at Viktor. He looked unharmed by the explosion. His clothes were a little tattered but otherwise, no damage at all. He looked at Nora with a smirk as smoke rose from the sides of his mouth. Viktor then closed the distance between him and Nora as she was getting up and delivered a powerful punch right in her gut. As Nora started to leave the ground, Viktor spun around and roundhouse kicked her to the side. Nora flew flat into the wall with a bang before slowly gliding down onto the floor.

"Never get distracted during battle." Viktor said as he looked at Nora unconsciousness form. He then heard someone running towards him from behind. He jumped to the right as Yangs fist passed him barely. Yang stopped her attack and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick towards Viktor. Viktor caught her kick by grabbing her by her ankle. Yangs eyes went wide as Viktor started to smirk as he tighten his grip on her ankle. He then threw her over his shoulder and onto the ground on her front. Viktor then let go of her ankle. He quickly put a knee on her back and grabbed her right arm and locked it on her back. Yang grimaced as Viktor pushed it upwards.

"Ready to give up?" Viktor asked.

"Never!" Yang yelled as she set herself ablaze. Viktor seemed that he didn´t mind the flames that engulfed her as he continued to smirk.

"Suit yourself." Viktor said. He then let go of her arm. Before Yang could do anything. Viktor put his arms around her torso hugged her hard to his chest and pulled her up. She now found herself upside down as Viktor held her tightly. He then jumped up in the air and started to spin around. They started to spin faster in the air. They then started to come down and Yang noticed his head was first. She tried to struggle but it was too late. Their impact back onto the ground shook the entire room and filled the arena with a cloud of dust and dirt. They had just witnessed the most ultimate wrestling move, The Spinning Piledriver. As the dust cleared, the students saw Viktor standing there in the middle of a small crater. Next to him, lying on the ground on her back, was Yang whose eyes was circle spirals spinning around. Viktor smirked as he bent down towards Yang.

"How about now?" He asked. Yang raised her head a little as it rolled from shoulder to shoulder.

"Yes, I would like some hot chocolate, mommy." Yang said in a delirious tone before letting her head hit the ground again. Viktor chuckled as the audience erupted into laughter.

"I take that as a yes." Viktor said. Nora than popped up out of nowhere.

"That was awesome. When I yelled "eat this" and you caught one of my grenades in your mouth it just went BOOM and you simply stood there with a smirk. I have seen a lot of cool stuff but that was the coolest thing I have ever seen. Also that move that you pulled on Yang. I have seen the piledriving move before but never one like that. How did you do that and what do you call that move?" Nora asked quickly. Viktor simply chuckled.

"I call it the spinning piledriver and I learned that trick while pilidriving a bear inside of a tornado." Viktor said. The entire room fell silent as they all looked at him with wide eyes.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever heard." Nora said with wide eyes. The entire room was still silent as Viktor smiled. Yang had now pulled herself from the ground and had limped over to the two of them.

"Glad that you think so. Now back to business. Both of you and Yang performed admirably but there is still room for improvement. What you may lack in tactics, you make up in strength and will and sometimes, those attributes win battles. But next time, don´t try to rush straight into battle and hope that you can just pummel your opponent, think before you act." Viktor said.

"Were is the fun in that." Both Yang and Nora said at the same time.

"It's funnier if you just wing it." Yang said.

"And it gets more interesting the further you get." Nora said. Viktor simply rolled his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just go back to your seats." Viktor said. The two girls snickered to themselves as they limped away. Viktor sighed.

"Teenagers." He said to himself. He then looked back at the platform.

 _"_ _I wonder how Hannes is doing."_ He thought to himself.

"Who´s next?" He yelled.

* * *

Hannes walked past the line of second year students as he scanned all of them with his eyes. He was currently wearing his combat boots, cargo pants and his black shirt. He had his two pistol in their respective holster on his hip and his rifle was hanging from his back. All of them was outdoors at a shooting range on the edge of the school. On a table at the beginning of the shooting range, Hannes had lined up all of the weapons he had brought with him, even some from the other bag. A line of holographic targets was down the shooting range. The second year students had all lined of next to one another and they all stood with their respective teams. There wasn´t that many of them, only about a dozen of them. Hannes had walked up to each group and asked for their names and what weapons they used. Hannes looked back and forth at each team as he walked and was lost in his thoughts.

 _"_ _Why am I even here? I have never trained recruits before. That is Viktors department. Well, too late to back out now, let's see how this will end."_ He thought to himself. He put his arms behind his back as he continued to walk. He walked up to the last team and stopped in front of them. He looked over each one before his eyes stopped at one of the students. He walked over to her. Said student was a young woman with brown hair and was wearing a strange brown armor. However, the most noticeable feature she had was a pair of rabbit ears on her head. Hannes raised an eyebrow as the woman seemed to try and hide from his gaze. She looked extremely familiar, could this be…?

"Hey" He suddenly heard from his side, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to his left and saw another young woman with brown hair glaring at him. She wore a brownish outfit with a strange box hanging from her shoulder. She had a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and a black beret on her head.

"Are you going to say anything or are you going to stand there silent and looked at us like some sort of creep." The woman said. Hannes raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. Hannes looked her up and down and smirked.

"Quite the attitude you got there." Hannes said with a small smirk. The woman crossed her arms.

"When you keep staring at my friend like some creep, what do you expect?" The girl said. Hannes smirked.

"Why? Jealous?" Hannes said. The others in her team now started to slowly back away from the two of them.

"Why would I be that?" The woman spat out. Hannes shrugged his shoulder.

"Hey, don´t ask me how your fetishes work. As a teacher, I cannot discuss that with a student." Hannes said with a smirk. Some of the other students started to chuckle. The woman now looked pissed but suddenly the other woman with the rabbit ears put a hand on the beret woman's shoulder.

"Please Coco, don´t do anything rash now." The rabbit woman said. Hannes had the fight the urge to not fall down laughing. Coco? What kind of name is that? Hannes took up a scroll that he was issued by Ozpin so he could keep track on all of the students. Indeed, right there, her name, Coco. Hannes nodded to himself. She was part of team CFVY consisting of her, Yatsuhashi Daichi, Fox Alistair and…Velvet Scarlatina? Hannes blinked at the last name. It is her! Coco seemed to calm down and looked at her friend.

"You´re right, sorry about that." Coco said. She then looked back at Hannes.

"Don´t think I will forget that comment of yours. Just because you are our teachers doesn't mean that I will let things like that just go free." Coco said to Hannes.

"I would be surprised if you did." Hannes said. He then looked back at the rabbit girl.

"What is your name?" He asked her. The woman looked at her.

"Oh, uhm. My name is Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." The woman now identified as Velvet said. Hannes looked her up and down once again, she really did look like her mother.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Scarlatina." Hannes said with a smile. Velvet blushed a little as Hannes raised an eyebrow.

 _"_ _This girl is embarrassed easily."_ He thought to himself.

"Please, call me Velvet." Velvet said in a quiet voice.

"Of course." Hannes said.

"Tell me, is your mother's name per any chance Woven?" Hannes asked. Velvet got surprised by that question.

"Y-Yes, how do you know that?" Velvet asked. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"I met her on my way here. She offered me to stay at her place over the night." Hannes said.

"She did? Wait, I talked to her yesterday. She said that she had guest that slept over. Was that you?" Velvet asked. Hannes nodded.

"Indeed. You have a wonderful mother. She offered me a place to sleep and she even offered me some food. Truly a kind hearted woman." Hannes said with a warming smile. Velvet smiled before suddenly hugging Hannes around his waist. This surprised both Hannes and her team.

"She also said what happened and what you did for her. Thank you thank you thank you." Velvet said as tears streamed down her eyes. The rest of her team stood there dumfounded as Hannes smiled as he softly clapped the Faunus girl on her back.

"What happened?" Coco asked the Swedish mercenary. Hannes stopped clapping Velvets back and looked at her.

"Not much. Just beat the crap out of some thugs that tried to rape her mother." Hannes said. This shocked the hunters in training.

"Some thugs tried to do what!?" Coco yelled out. Hannes waved her off.

"Yeah, I happened to jump in just before they were about to try anything. Beat them up real good." Hannes said. He then looked down on the Faunus girl that was still hugging him.

"Not that I am complaining or anything, but you can stop the hug whenever you feel like it." Hannes said with a smirk. Velvets eyes snapped open as she leaned away from Hannes with a blush on her face. Hannes chuckled as did her team as she looked embarrassed. Hannes then clapped his hands together.

"Well, it is about time that we get this class started." He said as he walked over to the table with all of the weapons as the students followed him. He leaned backwards on the table as he crossed his arms.

"Now, I would normally ask if any of you had any earlier experience with firearms, but I now realize how stupid that question would be, seeing as what you guys are training to be. And that some of you are already using guns that can easily bring down a building or two." Hannes said as some of the students chuckled.

"However, as my friend Viktor likes to say, there is always room for improvement and that is what I am going to try to do." Hannes said. He then reached backwards and grabbed a gun from the table.

"How many of you watched Viktors initiation test yesterday?" Hannes asked. All of the students raised their hands. Hannes nodded.

"Good, then I don´t have to go over what the guns names once again." He said as he held Viktors AK74 with the grenade launcher in his hands.

"Just on a side note, Viktor allowed me to use his gun in my class so a fair warning." He said with a serious glare.

"If you break it, he will break you." He said in a dead serious tone that made some of the students gulp in fear. He then put the gun back on the table and smiled towards the students.

"Now with that out of the way, before we start, any questions?" Hannes said. None of the students raised their hands.

"Good, let's get started." He said as he pressed a button on the table and the holograms started to move. He then looked at Velvet.

"We start with you Velvet. Come over here." Hannes said as he waved her over. Velvet looked at her team who motioned her to walk forward. She walked over to the table.

"Pick a gun." Hannes said. Velvet looked over the collection of firearms before her. Her eyes then fell on Viktors weapon. Compared to all the others who looked to be brand new or well cared for, this one was torn and worn, evidence of the countless amounts of battles it had been in. She picked it up and examined it. It wasn´t that heavy in her hands, in fact, it was surprisingly light. She examined the grenade launcher attachment in the front and took notice of its simple yet beautiful design. The wood on the stock and handguard was comfortable to hold in and the iron sight was easy to look through. She looked underneath were the magazine would fit in. She then turned it over a little and noticed the engraved word on its side. The same word from yesterday could be seen, "Жaтка". It was probably Russian, which she had yet almost no knowledge on how to speak, only the few words she have heard Viktor say. Maybe she could ask Viktor to teach her some one day.

"Um, Mr. Månberg?" She asked as Hannes looked at her.

"Please, call me Hannes. Being called Mr. Månberg makes me feel old." He said.

"Oh, okay, Um Hannes, what does this word mean?" She asked as she pointed at the engraving on the side of the weapon. Hannes looked at it.

"That word mean Zhatka." He said.

"Zhatka?" Velvet asked confused. Hannes nodded.

"Yes, it is Russian meaning reaper." Hannes said. Velvet looked at the weapon once more.

"Why is it called that?" She asked. Hannes chuckled.

"Cause this weapon has reaped a lot of souls Velvet. A whole lot of souls." He said with a smirk.

"This was Viktors first weapon when he joined the military and he have kept it since then. He have upgraded it and kept it well maintained but it still wears the scars from his countless of battles. Take good care of it." Hannes finished. Velvet looked down on the gun again and nodded.

"I´ll try this out." She said. Hannes smiled as he picked up a magazine to the gun and handed it over to Velvet. She took it and put it in the gun. She pulled the bolt back and the sound of a bullet entering the chamber could be heard. She then rested the gun on her shoulder. She took aim down the range and squeezed the trigger, only for nothing to happen. The trigger was stuck. She tried to press a little harder but nothing happened. Hannes sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The safety is on." He said as he reached out with a hand and lowered a handle on the side of the gun. Velvet now felt that the trigger was loose instead being stuck in its place. She smiled sheepishly as the other students laughed at her expense. She shook of the embarrassment and took aim once more. She squeezed the trigger once more and a loud crack erupted as a bullet left the chamber. The bullet flew through the air and impacted right between the eyes of a Beowolf hologram. She smiled as she took aim at another hologram and got the same result. She hit every hologram with pinpoint accuracy. Ten targets, ten bullets, all between their eyes. She lowered her gun as she smiled. The rest of the students stood there speechless with their mouth agape, except for her team who smiled knowingly. Hannes gave a low whistle, impressed.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He said as he walked up to Velvet.

"You clearly have talent, but how do you handle automatic fire?" He asked the bunny Faunus as she flicked the safety from single to automatic. He backed off once more. Velvet pondered on it for a moment she took aim once more and fired. This time it didn´t go as planned. The knock back came as a surprise to Velvet as she lost control and the bullets missed their targets. Only a few hit their targets, but not in areas that would have been fatal to the Grimm. Hannes shook his head as Velvet emptied the magazine. She lowered the gun and noticed her blunder. She smiled sheepishly as Hannes walked back up to her.

"No no no. You´re doing it wrong!" Hannes said as he stopped next to Velvet. He took the gun from her and took out the empty magazine.

"That is not how you handle automatic fire. Let me show you." He said as he picked up another magazine and put it in. he pulled back the bolt and took aim.

"What you were doing was focusing on both your hands. That will destabilize you control of the weapon. What you want to do is focus all strength on your forehand. The one that is holding the front grip. All that the hind hand will do is squeeze the trigger so it doesn't need all the strength, except for a little so it can hold on to the pistol grip in the back." He said as he held the front grip of the grenade launcher firmly, but more relaxed on the pistol grip.

"Since you will also aim down, use your head to hold the gun in place. It will work as a perfect stabilizer between the front hand and the stock." He said as he placed his head on the stock.

"You then pick you target and fire." He said as he squeezed the trigger. Bullets flew rapidly out of the barrel and hit their target straight between the eyes. Even that Hannes was firing in fully automatic mode, not a single bullets went out of its trajectory. Every single one hit the same place as the first bullet had hit. He switched targets rapidly and got the same results on all of them. Once more, the students stood there speechless with their mouths agape, but this time, including team CFVY. When the magazine was empty, he lowered the gun and pulled out the magazine. He put a new one in and handed the gun back to Velvet.

"Now you try." He said. Velvet took the gun and positioned herself how Hannes had instructed her.

 _"_ _Okay, grip firmly on the front grip and be more relaxed on the pistol grip."_ She thought to herself as she did as instructed.

 _"_ _Use your head to stabilize the gun."_ She did that as well.

 _"_ _Pick your target and fire."_ She squeezed the trigger and fired. The bullets once more rapidly left the barrel and headed off to their target. While not as accurately as Hannes, the bullets hit the Beowolf hologram straight in the head on multiple places. She smiled as she took aim at the next target and fired. She got similar results. She emptied the magazine and lowered the gun. None of the bullets had this time missed any of the holograms. Hannes walked up to her.

"I repeat what I said before. You clearly have talent, Velvet." He said with a smile. Velvet blushed as she smiled and handed the gun back to Hannes. Hannes took at and nodded at her. She continued to smile as she walked back to her friends. Coco gave her a high five, Yatsuhashi put a hand on her shoulder and Fox gave her one of his rare smiles. Hannes looked at the display and couldn´t help but smile.

 _"_ _Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_ He thought to himself as he then looked over the rest of the students.

"Who´s next?" He yelled out as a multitude of students took a step forward.

* * *

Cardin flew through the air and impacted the wall hard. Cracks erupted from it as Cardin fell to the ground. Before he could stand up, Viktor was in front of him, giving him a strong punch in the stomach. Cardin gasped as he grasped a hold of his stomach in pain. Viktor then grabbed him by his neck and threw him over his shoulder. Cardin impacted on the ground hard on his back, causing cracks to form underneath him. He groaned as he laid there on the ground. Before he could even attempt to move, his teammate, Russel Thrush, came crashing down on his stomach, also badly beaten. Viktor walked up to the two of them and looked down.

"That is enough from the two of you. Both of you lack strategy when attacking your opponent. Both of you ignored any openings that I left open and simply charged, hoping that you could defeat me through pure strength. This was a disappointment of a battle. Go back to your seats." Viktor said as the two members of team CRDL got up and limped away towards the platform. Viktor looked over each student, all of them was covered in bruises and groaned in pain. All except for two, Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose. He smiled to himself.

"Khorosho, we now have only two left that has yet to show me their skills." He said as he looked at the two students in question.

"Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose, you two are up next." He said. Ruby and Pyrrha looked at each other and before walking down from the platform towards the arena. They stopped besides each other and raised their respective weapons. Viktor raised his hands and smirked.

"Now, don´t you two go easy on me." He said.

"Don´t worry." Pyrrha began.

"We won´t." Ruby finished with a smirk of her own. Viktor continued to smirk as Pyrrha started walking to the right while Ruby started walking to the left. Viktor continued to stand there, waiting for the two of them to attack. They circled him a few times as Viktors eyes moved between them, eyeing their every movement. Ruby clutched Crescent Rose close to her as she eyed Viktor as well while she continued to circle him. Pyrrha had Miló in its javelin form and Akoúo ready to shield her. Suddenly, with similar speed from both of them, they blurred towards Viktor. Viktor positioned his hands on his sides of his head and blocked their strike. They both jumped back and ran around Viktor as fast as both could. With his back turned towards her, Pyrrha then sprinted towards Viktor and launched Miló at him. Time seemed to slow down as Viktor, having little time, jumped to the side as the javelin started flying past him. He then grabbed a hold of the javelin in the air and spun around and launched it back towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha jumped down on her knees and skidded across the floor as Miló flew over her. She could see her surprised face in its reflection. Time returned to normal as Miló flew past Pyrrha and impeded itself halfway in the wall. Pyrrha ignored her weapon for now and jumped out of the way, just as Viktors punch flew past her. She jumped over him and landed behind Viktor. Viktor, knowing that she was behind him, spun around with blinding speed with a roundhouse kick, only for Pyrrha to lean backwards, narrowly dodging the kick.

As Viktor had his focus on Pyrrha at the moment, Ruby decided to go on the offensive. She used her semblance and blurred forward towards Viktor as she raised her scythe. As Viktor continued to have his focus on Pyrrha as she dodged another punch from him, Ruby struck him right in the back with her blade. A large tear on his shirt was made, following her attack, but now wound. Viktor grunted in annoyance as he spun around and tried to strike Ruby. Ruby used her semblance to jump out of the way of his attack and Viktor vision was filled with nothing but rose pellets, temporary blinding him. Ruby landed beside Viktor and raised her scythe to strike again. To her, everything moved in a slowed down pace, including Viktor, while she was still moving at normal speed. She swung Crescent Rose once more and slashed Viktor along his right leg. Viktor grunted in pain as he fell down on one knee. Pyrrha, who had stayed on the side to allow Ruby to fulfil her attack, charged once more. She spun around and kicked Viktor along his face. As Viktors head jerked to the side, she then took kit and kicked Viktor in the chest, forcing him to stand up. As Viktor was disoriented, she then jumped over Viktor and on the way, she grabbed a hold of Viktors head and kept on holding it as she was coming back down. She then, as she had landed behind his back, used her strength to throw Viktor over her shoulder. Viktor was lifted of the ground and sent flying backwards before colliding with the wall. The throw was powerful enough to cause the impact to erupt in a dust cloud as cracks formed along the wall. After the impact, Pyrrha stood still and breathed hard to try to catch her breath. She had to use up most of her strength to throw him over her shoulder. Ruby walked up beside Pyrrha and raised her hand. Pyrrha knew what she meant with that and both of them high fived. Yang and Nora stood up and started to cheer loudly before sitting back down due to their pain from their fight with Viktor. The other students started to murmur amongst themselves.

Suddenly, a large blurry mass tackled straight into Pyrrha as she went with it. The mass turned out to be Viktor before the two of them smashed into the wall. A dust cloud once more filled the arena as the sound of fighting could be heard from the dust cloud. They all could barely make out a large form that was attacking a smaller form. Suddenly, Pyrrha flew out of the cloud and landed on the ground. She skidded across the ground before coming to a stop at Rubys feet. She was covered in bruises, but nothing major, only enough to disable her combat capabilities, and her armor was filled with dents. Pyrrhas team looked on with wide eyes as they saw their best warrior had been defeated. Ruby looked at her in shock before looking back up towards the cloud. Viktor walked out of it and looked at Ruby with a smirk.

"What did I say before, never get distracted during battle. It's just you and me now, Ruby." He said as he clenched his fists and rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder. Ruby raised Crescent Rose in its scythe form once more and narrowed her eyes at him. Viktor raised his hands once more and narrowed his eyes at Ruby. The two of them then stood there for what felt like hours, looking at each other, ready to attack. Suddenly, both of them charged at each other. Ruby raised her scythe and struck towards Viktor. Viktor caught the scythe in mid attack and launched a punch towards her. Ruby jumped over the punch as she flew over Viktor. She held on to Crescent Rose all the time and flicked it out of Viktors hand. When she was behind Viktors back, the transformer her weapon into its sniper form in midair and took aim at Viktor. She fired of a round as the recoil made her fly backwards as the 50. Caliber round struck Viktor in the back. He staggered forward a little in surprise but otherwise, he was unhurt by the bullet. Ruby landed on the wall with her feet first. She took kit and launched herself towards Viktor as she switched her weapon back to its scythe form and raised it to strike Viktor in the back when he was still, for the moment, staggered. She was about to strike him as he shook it off and turned around just in time to shield himself from her attack. He crossed his arms in front of his face as Ruby slashed across them instead. Viktor quickly lowered her hands and struck out towards Ruby. Ruby blurred out of the way as Viktors vision was once more filled with nothing but Rose pellets. She stopped behind Viktor but Viktor and anticipated this move and spun around immediately and delivered a round house kick. Ruby barely dodged the kick by leaning backwards just in time.

She blurred out once more as she avoided another punch from Viktor. She landed on a skid backwards as Viktor charged after her. She jumped backwards once more as Viktor punched the ground instead of her. She landed on the wall as Viktor whipped out his revolver. Rubys eyes widen as Viktor aimed at her. She then blurred across the wall as Viktor started shooting after her. The bullets impacted behind her but barely. They, however, tore up the wall in the process. Viktor emptied the chamber and with blinding speed, threw out the empty cartridges as but in six new rounds. The flicked the chamber back into the revolver and took aim once more. Ruby now jumped from the wall towards Viktor and raised her scythe once more. She struck towards Viktor, but Viktor caught it in while she was still midair. Rubys eyes widen as Viktor smirked. He then jerked Crescent Rose to the side while Ruby still held on to it. Viktors sudden move made Ruby loose the grip of her weapon. Ruby flew through the air as she landed in a roll. She stopped one her knees and saw now that Viktor was holding her weapon. He then threw it towards Ruby and, just like with Pyrrha, Ruby barely avoided it as she saw her own reflection in the blade. The scythe flew past her and imbedded itself into the wall, ironically, right next to Miló. Rubys eyes widen as Viktor now started to slowly walk towards her. Ruby ran up to her weapon and started trying to pull it out from the wall. She used all of her strength but the weapon was stuck. She then tried transforming it into its rifle mode but even that failed, since the blade was too stuck in the wall. Before she could try any more, she felt a large shadow over her. She looked behind and saw Viktor standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like you are disarmed." He said as he launched a punch towards her. Ruby jumped to the side to avoid it. She then launched a punch of her own towards Viktors gut. Her attack struck home, but not with the intended results. Almost immediately she recalled her hand and clutched it with her other hand as she started jumping around.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." She repeated as she kept clutched her hurting right hand. It felt like she had just punched steel. Viktor simply looked on while he laughed.

"Xaxaxaxaxaxaxa, not the best idea that you have had, eh Ruby?" He said with a smirk. Ruby gathered her wits again, just in time to avoid another attempted strike from Viktor. The battle had now turned into a game of cat and mouse, and she was the mouse. She avoided attack after attack from Viktor as Viktor continued to smirk.

"Give up Ruby, this is, after all, just a training battle." Viktor said.

"Never." Ruby said. Then her eyes then widen. She was turning just as stubborn as her sister. Yang seemed to think this to as she rose from her seat once more.

"Woho, Ruby. That's the right spirit. Show no mercy." She cheered before sitting down once more. Ruby avoided another attack as she started to blur around. She tried thinking up a new strategy.

 _"_ _Okay, he has taken out my partner. He has disarmed me and my attacks don't hurt him. What should I do? What should I do?"_ She repeated in her head as she avoided another punch that hit the floor instead and caused it to crack. She then got an idea as an imaginative light bulb appeared above her head.

 _"_ _Wait, my attacks can´t hurt him but maybe his…"_ She began thinking as she started coming up with a plan in her head. As Viktor launched another punch, Ruby avoided it as she rolled under him between his legs. She then blurred over to the other side of the arena as she landed on the wall with her feet first. She then took kit as she focused all of her remaining semblance and launched herself towards Viktor. The launched caused the wall behind her to explode. Viktor turned around just in time as Ruby was moving faster than she had before. She then rolled around in the air so her feet was first. Her feet then connected with Viktors right arm as she then kicked it with all of her might. The force from the push and the kick caused Viktors hand had to fly towards his own face as he punched himself. The punch was powerful enough to cause Viktor to spin around 360 degrees. He came to a stop and staggered on his feet as he looked around delirious.

"Nu, vot chto (Well, that´s that)." He said in a goofy voice before he toppled forward onto his face. He lay there still as the entire audience sat there, silent in shock. Then they all started cheering. Pyrrha, who had regain consciousness just in time to see her attack, walked up to Ruby and put a hand on her shoulder. Ruby looked at Pyrrha and saw that she was smiling. Ruby smiled back as students started to fill the arena. Yang sprinted up to her sister and gave her a noogie.

"Way to go sis, I knew that you could beat him." Yang cheered. Ruby shook of her sister as the rest of her friends walked up to her.

"That was impressive indeed." Weiss said as she gave Ruby a smile.

"That was awesome, nice work Ruby." Nora said.

"Way to go squirt, you did something right." Cardin said from the back. However, a glare from Yang made him back away. Ruby smiled at her friends. Suddenly a groan from the side caught everyone's attention. Viktor started to move as he pushed himself up. As soon as he had stood up, he started walking towards the mass of students. Students moved out of the way as he continued towards Ruby. He soon stopped before Ruby, looking down on her with a neutral look as he rubbed his chin. Ruby smiled sheepishly under Viktor gaze. Viktor continued to look at her with an unreadable look on his face.

"Twenty years." He then suddenly said. This made everyone raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" Ruby asked, confused.

"It has been twenty years since someone got the better of me like that." He said as he stopped rubbing his chin and smiled.

"Damn fine work Ruby, damn fine work." Viktor finished. Ruby gleamed at him with a smile.

The rest of the students started cheering for Ruby but a raise of Viktors hand silenced them.

"Pyrrha, please step forward." Viktor said. Pyrrha took a step forward and positioned herself next to Ruby.

"Both of you have today fought with honor, tactics and strength. Pyrrha used her excellent martial arts skills speed to best me in the beginning and Ruby used her size and speed at her advantage when I let my guard down. Both of you have formidable skills and tactics in each of you and I feel sorry for anyone that has to face either of you in battle." Viktor said as Ruby and Pyrrha smiled at each other as they high fived once more.

"However" He then continued. Both girls looked at him once more.

"Through half of the battle, both of you got distracted, and that distraction cost you Ruby, your battle partner." Viktor said as his face had turned serious. Ruby lowered her head in shame, she was the one that offered Pyrrha the high five which caused Pyrrha to lose focus and be defeated by Viktor.

"On the battlefield, there is no room for mistake. The smallest of mistakes, can lead to the biggest of disasters. Never get distracted, never lose focus, and always keep your head on track. All it takes is one bad moment and before you know it, all those you care for will pay for your error." Viktor said in a dead serious tone as Rubys head lowered even lower. Ruby looked at Pyrrha and she gave her a smile that said that she wasn´t blaming her. Viktor then looked at the rest of the students.

"That goes for all of you." He yelled out. He then looked back at Pyrrha and Ruby.

"Never the less, great work from both of you. Great work indeed." Viktor said which made both Pyrrha and Ruby smile once more.

"That is all for today, class dismissed." Viktor said. Students started to leave the class room. As soon as all of them had left, Viktor left as well. He walked outside and stopped in front of the fountain in front of the school. Not that many students were around. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar. He put it into his mouth and started looking for his lighter. His face turned into a frown as he couldn´t find it.

"Need a light." A familiar voice suddenly said as a hand came into his view with its thump up and with a small flame coming from it. Viktor raised his eyebrow and looked to his right to see Yang standing there with a smirk. Viktor shrugged his shoulders as he leaned forward and put the cigar over the small flame and started to puff on it. It soon lit up and Viktor stood up to his full height once more.

"Spasibo." Viktor said with the cigar in his mouth. Yang continued to smirk as she put the flame out. Viktor inhaled a large puff before blowing out a large puff of smoke. Yang crossed her arms.

"You sure like that." Yang said. Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

"When you have an immunity to lung cancer like me, why not. And it helps me to relax." Viktor said.

"Yeah, we don´t want you to get angry." Yang said. Viktor glared at her as she stuck out her tongue. Viktor sighed as he took out the cigar once more as he blew out smoke from his nose.

"So why are you here?" He asked. Yang smirked once more.

"Why did you do it?" She suddenly asked. Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked, sounding confused. Yang crossed her arms as the smirk didn´t go away.

"Why did you hold back when you were fighting Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I don´t know what you are talking about." Viktor said while trying to sound innocent. Yang put her hands on her hips.

"Don´t give me that bull. After being on the receiving end of your strength, twice, I am well aware of what you can and can´t do." She said.

"Sure, I am still certain that Ruby can still beat you, but why did you hold back?" She asked again but this time, she sounded more serious. Viktor held his cigar in his hand before sighing and putting it back in his mouth.

"You´re not going to let this go, are you?" Viktor said with a smile. Yang smiled as she nodded. Viktor sighed again as he took out the cigar and blew another large puff of smoke into the air. He stood there silent for a moment before he spoke.

"That is because she reminds me of my sister." Viktor said as he looked at Yang as the put the cigar back into his mouth. This caught Yang by surprise.

"You have a sister?" She asked in disbelief.

"Not by blood. She is my adopted sister." Viktor said.

"Still, I did not expect that." Yang said as Viktor chuckled to himself.

"No one ever does." He said. He then took out the cigar once again (this is getting repetitive, isn´t it?).

"Her name is Katsumi and she means the world to me. I would do anything for her. But to answer your question, it's just that Ruby and my sister are so damn similar. They ae both perky, kind and funny. Hell, they even have similar facial expressions. I guess that is why I have taken a liking to Ruby." Viktor said with a smile. Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, it is really difficult to not like Ruby." She said.

"Amen to that." Viktor said as the two of them chuckled together. Yang then spoke.

"Well, I guess I got my answer. I should go now. See you later Viktor. Have a nice evening." She said as she started walking away.

"Thanks, you too." Viktor yelled after her as he put the cigar back into his mouth. Yang then suddenly stopped as she then turned around.

"I just came to think of something, Viktor. We aren´t so different you and I." She said. Viktor looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he took out his cigar and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Oh, and what do you mean by that?" He asked. Yang looked at him.

"We are both larger siblings with muscles to spare that would do anything for those that we care about." She said. Viktor thought about this for a moment before smiling.

"I guess you are right." He said as he put the cigar back into his mouth. Yang chuckled.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don´t try to hold back anymore, okay?" Yang added.

"On who, you or Ruby? Cause I was holding back on you as well." Viktor said with a smirk. Yang stuck out her tongue once again as Viktor laughed. She then waved goodbye and Viktor did the same. As soon as Yang had disappeared behind the nearest wall, Viktor turned around and looked down into the fountain. He looked at his reflection and smiled.

"Guess I was wrong. It's not the same thing wherever I go." He said with a smile as he took out his cigar once more and blew out a large puff of smoke.

* * *

The door to team RWBYs dorm opened and in walked Yang. Already there was Blake, Weiss and Ruby who seemed to be waiting for her. Yang noticed their stares.

"What?" She asked oblivious to their stares.

"Were did you go?" Blake asked her partner. Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"I went to talk to Viktor, kitty cat. I had to ask him something." She said.

"What did you ask?" Ruby wondered.

"Nothing important. Just what to expect on the upcoming classes, he said that he doesn't have anything planned yet." She lied and thankfully, nobody seemed to notice. Weiss stretched her arms.

"I´m just glad that he didn´t hurt any of us to badly. It still hurt but nothing we can´t shake off." Weiss said as she rubbed a still sore spot on her back. She and Blake had been teamed up together against Viktor, and even while they used the full extent of their semblance and that they still lasted longer than most others in their class, they still got beaten rather easily by Viktor. Everyone but Ruby agreed on that part, who had avoided most attacks from Viktor.

"It changes nothing however. We still need to be ready for tonight." Blake said. This caught everyone's attention as they nodded.

"Agreed, the reason why we was waiting for you Yang was because we will go over everything one last time." Weiss said. Yang groaned.

"Do we have to?" She whined.

"It's for the best. Remember what Viktor said yesterday when he was beginning his initiation. Only a fool or someone with a death wish, charges into battle unprepared." Blake argued. Yang groaned but gave up.

"Fine." She said. Blake smiled as she had managed to convince the stubborn blonde. She then looked serious.

"Now remember, no matter what happens tonight, that deal must not go through."

 **AN: And another chapter up. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed reading it just the same. As always, please leave a review at the end of this chapter and I´ll see you next time.**

 **PS: What did you guys think of the first episode of RWBY volume 4. I really enjoyed it and I think that Jaunes new weapon is freaking BAD ASS with capital letters. Whoops, did I spoil it for any one that hadn´t watched it yet…fuck. Anyway, see you next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

As the sun set, the forest grew quiet. The only sound being heard was the occasional forest critter making a sound. Suddenly, a shadow ran past the many threes, followed by three more. The shadows mover amongst the trees with grace and speed. On closer inspection, one could see a familiar bow on the leading shadows head. Blake passed another tree without any complication. He friends and teammates followed close behind as they made their way through the forest. As they continued running, Blake was going through the talk that they have had yesterday in her head.

 **24 hours earlier**

"We have to talk." Blake said to her friends in a serious tone.

"What's the matter kitty? Lost your yarn ball?" Yang asked with a playful smirk. Blake sent a quick glare Yang´s way, who in turn only grinned.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, you know that I am only joking around. But seriously, what got you worked up?" Yang asked in a little more serious tone. Blake then sighed before going back to what she was going to say.

"Not here. We need to discuss it in our dorm." Blake said. The others looked at each other with raised eyebrows before shrugging their shoulders. They all made their way to their dorm and entered. Blake was the last one in and shut the door behind her before locking it. She then walked over to the window and pulled the curtains shut. Her friends looked at her with raised eyebrows at her strange behavior.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Weiss asked, confused. Blake didn´t answer as she made sure that they were alone. She used her sensitive hearing to listen in on the surrounding area. She didn´t hear anything out of the ordinary as she gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay Blake, you are starting to freak me out." Ruby said, concerned over her friends odd behavior.

"Sorry, I just had to make sure that we were alone." Blake said as she looked at her friends.

"Why?" Yang asked, still confused. Blake gave a look around once more before looking her friends dead in the eye.

"Because I have stumbled on something big." She said. This only made her friends even more confused.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"As you know, the White Fang hasn´t either been seen or heard of since their defeat at Vale." Blake said.

"Yeah, they sure ran away with literally their tails between their legs after we defeated them." Yang said with a grin. Blake continued.

"I have since then been looking for them, it is not unusual for them to disappear like this when they have suffered a major defeat. To hide and rebuild their strength so that they can strike once more. I have now found a lead." Blake said.

"You have? When?" Weiss asked.

"Now in Vale. When Viktor was chasing Yang because of a…disagreement." She struggled to find the right word as she looked at the blonde brawler who smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"…I saw a couple of figures in an alleyway, both who had the unmistakable features that of a Faunus. I followed them to an abandoned construction site where they were meeting up with a strange man. They then started to talk about a deal, a deal that included weapons." Blake said dead serious. This caught Ruby´s attention.

"Wait, weapons? You mean like an arms deal?" She asked as Blake nodded.

"From how they talked about it, yes." Blake said.

"So the White Fang will try to get some more firepower, that´s not good." Yang said with a frown as the other nodded. Ruby then thought of something.

"Wait, how can the White Fang organize something like this so soon? With Roman captured, who are leading them?" She asked. This made Yang and Weiss think as well.

"Yeah, who is now leading the White Fang with Roman behind bars?" Yang said as she looked at Blake. Blake started to look uncomfortable as her team looked at her.

"There is something you aren´t telling us Blake." Weiss accused the Faunus. Yang and Ruby nodded their heads.

"It's okay Blake, you can trust us, no matter what." Ruby said in a soft tone with a sweet smile that made Blake relax a little. How did she manage to look so cute, Blake wondered in her head? Blake looked back and forth amongst her friends before sighing once more.

"One Faunus at the meeting mentioned a name, a name I haven´t heard in a while and a name that I had hoped to never hear again." She said sadly. Her friends once again raised their eyebrows in confusion. Blake continued.

"He mentioned Adam." She said as she looked down on the ground in sadness.

"Who´s that?" Yang asked.

"He was a friend of mine when I was still in the White Fang. We grew up together and learned to fight together. We always looked out for one another and he was a person that I could truly call a friend." She explained.

"As we both rose in the ranks within the White Fang, I saw has he slowly started to change. He became more ruthless in his action, more vicious. He slowly abandoned the original goal of the White Fang to crate equality between humans and faunus and soon, simply wanted to kill all humans in Vale." She said as she looked sad down on the floor.

"With the death of our former leader, he took control of the White Fang and started turning it into what it is today. He also started making his vision I reality by starting to killing innocents. I couldn´t take it anymore. I could no longer see my oldest friend being the monster he had now become. So I ran away. I left that life behind. I left him. Even after we became…" She began when she trailed of. She looked away as her friends could hear her fight back a sob. Almost immediately, Yang was by her side and did something the other hadn´t expected. She hugged Blake.

"Shh, it's okay. You don´t have to tell us anymore if you don´t want." She said in a soothing voice that sounded strange coming from Yang. Blake looked back at Yang before she hugged back. Ruby walked up as well and gave her a hug to. Blake looked at her as well and smiled. Weiss as well walked up but simply put a hand on Blake´s shoulder. She wasn´t that much of a hugger but she knew when to reassure friends. Blake couldn´t help but smile wider, she really had the best of friends. They all stood like that for a moment before the hug stopped. Blake wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Sorry about that." She said embarrassed. Yang waved her of.

"Nothing to be embarrassed of. You have had a tough life but always remember, we are here for you." Weiss said as Yang and Ruby nodded. Blake continued to smile as she inhaled deeply.

"Alright, back on topic. If Adam is once more controlling the White Fang, he will no doubt return it to his ways. I have to stop him." Blake said.

"Does anyone else from the school know of this?" Weiss asked. Blake shook her head.

"No, only we four. I don´t want to involve anyone from the school into this. It´s my responsibility to stop him." She said before she looked down on the floor.

"But I realized a long time ago that I can´t do it on my own. That is why I wanted to ask you…" She began.

"To help you stop this deal?" Yang finished. Blake nodded.

"Why do you have to ask? Of course we help you." Yang said as Ruby and Weiss nodded. Blake once more smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Do you have any idea who these people that they will meet are?" Weiss asked.

"I have an idea. Just as I had joined, the White Fang was nothing but a shadow compared to it is today. We struggled to survive and when we resorted to violence, we were no match to the better equipped police forces and hunters we faced. Our survival seemed unlikely when suddenly, out of nowhere, some people contacted our former leader and proposed a partnership. They would supply us with state of the art weapons if we supplied them with dust. We were first reluctant to deal with humans, but we had no other choice to accept. After our first delivery of dust to them, we received weapons and vehicles that we had never seen before. It immediately helped us to build the White Fang into a powerful force. As we continued to supply them with dust, they continued to supply us with even more powerful weapons and supplies. When our old leader died and when Adam took over, they immediately helped us to cause more destruction, hence why I left. I never saw who ever gave us those weapons, all I know is that they were humans and would only talk to whoever were in charge of the White Fang. If it is Adam who is now in charge, he is no doubt trying his best to rebuild the White Fang after their defeat in Vale, hence why he want this meeting to happen." Blake explained. The other nodded as they took in the information.

"That would explain why the White Fang are hitting and stealing Dust supplies all over Vale." Ruby said as the others nodded.

"So, do you know where and when it is going to happen?" Ruby asked.

"They said that it would happen tomorrow at 23:00 pm at "the usual place"." Blake said.

"And where is that?" Weiss asked. Blake smiled.

"I have an idea." She said.

Present

Blake continued to smile as she finished the memory. Team RWBY finally emerged from the vast sea of trees and Blake stopped at the edge of a cliff as her team stopped behind her. They looked down from the cliff down below.

"There." Blake said as she pointed forwards. Down from the cliff in front of them was even more trees that stretched on for miles but there was something out of place. There in the distance, a large structure could be seen. A large square like building surrounded by a multitude of smaller square like buildings. Weiss squinted her eyes to look at the structure before they went wide.

"That is a Schnee dust company factory." She said in shock as Blake nodded.

"It was abandoned years ago and they never bothered to take it down. Grimm doesn´t like coming to close to it because of the essence of dust in the air and it is far away from any prying eyes. It is a perfect place to do things you don´t want anyone to know of. That is why the White Fang conduct all their deals here." She said. She then looked at Yang.

"What time is it?" She asked the blonde brawler. Yang took out her scroll and checked the time.

"Half past ten, we got a half hour before the deal is going down." She said. Blake nodded as she walked closer to the edge.

"We need to hurry." She said as she started climbing down the hill. Her friends followed suit and soon they were all down from the cliff. They entered the mass of trees once again and made their way through it before they arrived at a broken down fence. Years at the mercy of nature had weathered down the metal that the fence consisted of. A large sign that said "Restricted area, Do not enter" was seen hanging from the fence. They four of them found a hole, big enough for them to crawl through and one by one, they passed through it. Once they had entered the instillation, they made their way through the mass of buildings and wreckage towards the main building. Just like with the fence, the entire instillation was weathered down as the fauna started to retake the land. They passed the wreckage of a rusting old car as they reached the main building. Before they could continue they suddenly heard the sound of jet engines. They looked up and saw four Bullheads speeding towards the building.

"Hide." Blake quickly said as the four of them sprinted behind a wall as the Bullheads flew over the factory. They stopped in midair as their engines shifted into a hover position. They aircraft then started to descend towards the ground. The four aircrafts landed in an open area of the factory as the four huntress in training looked out from their hiding spot. The doors on the aircrafts opened up as White Fang soldiers of both genders started to exit the aircrafts. They whore their usual attire of black jumpsuits with their typical white body armor covering their chest. They all wore the typical White Fang mask on their faces, covering half of their faces. They all carried different weapons, some had strange looking swords while others had guns in their hands, all ranging from pistols to assault rifles. They exited the aircrafts in masses until one in particular who exited the middle aircraft caught the four huntresses in trainings attention. Compare to the others, his outfit was different. Instead of the traditional White Fang outfit. His outfit consisted of black suit with a black, long sleeved trench coat with a strange, white symbol on his left shoulder. His hair was red and brown and spiked backwards in a windswept way. Two horns could be seen emerging from his head. A more customized version of the White Fang mask was covering half of his face. Holstered on his waist, he had a large sword. Next to him a large faunus walked who in his hand held a chainsaw. Wiess glared at the man who held the chainsaw in his hands because she recognized him. He was the one who attacked her on the train. Blake´s eyes widen a little as she backed back into cover and started breathing heavily. Yang looked at her in concern.

"Let me guess. The guy with the fancy suit and red hair is him?" She asked. Blake nodded as she buried her face in her hands as she continued to breathe heavily.

"Are you going to be okay Blake?" Ruby asked concern. Blake looked up from her hands and at the young team leader.

"Yeah, Yeah I am okay. I was just a little overwhelmed at seeing "him" once again." Blake said as she separated the word him from the rest of the sentence. The three huntress in training looked at their Faunus friend in concern before another sound grabbed their attention. They looked towards the other side of the factory and saw a multitude of lights coming from the forest. Suddenly, emerging from the mass of tress on the road, a large convoy came driving. The convoy consisted of a large black SUV in the front, a large black truck with a tent on its trailer came after it, four white civilian trucks behind it and last, another black SUV serving as the rear escort. All vehicles had tinted black windows, making it impossible to see who sat inside. The first SUV simply drove through the remains of the front gate with ease. The convoy drove through the factory district before they reached the landing area were the Bullheads had landed. The first SUV came to an immediate stop. The tent truck parked next to it as the white civilian trucks broke of and parked next to each other at the side. The last SUV followed the white trucks and parked behind them.

Suddenly, the driver seat door of the leading SUV opened and out stepped a man. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath and had a pair of sunglasses on his face. They could see a Kevlar vest over his white shirt under the suit jacket. Even though they couldn´t see his eyes, they could tell that there was little emotion in them by the way his face looked so cold. He had a small earpiece in his right ear. In his hands he held a gun that none of them had ever seen before. It looked like an SMG with a more triangle looking form and had a fore grip on the front. Another man stepped out from the passenger seat with the same clothing and weapon in his hands. The driver then walked to the backdoor behind the driver seat and opened it. From the backseat, another man stepped out. This one also wore a suit but looked fancier than those of his bodyguards. He had black hair and a clean shaved face. He had a leather glove on his right hand but none on his left hand. He had a large scar under his right eye. What was the most noticeable thing about him was his right eye. It was no normal eye, it was a cybernetic eye. It gloved red a slight yellowish tint in it that seemed to act like a pupil. Another man stepped out from the car and Blake´s eyes went wide. It was the man from yesterday, wearing the same suit and trench coat. He also had his sunglasses on even though it was almost pitch black outside. The man with the scar a smirked he straighten out his tie. He then started to walk towards Adam as his bodyguards and the man with the sunglasses followed closely from behind. As he walked, the surrounding White Fang grunts tighten their grips on their respective weapons as they glared at the man as he continued to walk towards their leader. Even Adam frowned as he followed the man with his gaze as the man walked closer. The way the man walked nonchalantly towards Adam made Blake feel really at unease. Didn´t he know who he was walking towards, she wondered to herself?

"Mr. Taurus. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." The man said as he extended his hand out towards Adam. Adam didn´t even look at the man as he continued to glare at the man from behind his mask. The man simply chuckled as he withdrew his hand.

"Not much for conversations, are you?" The man said. Adam continued to stay quiet for a moment more before speaking

"Do you have what I want?" Was all Adam said in a hostile tone as his lieutenant crossed his arms. The man frowned as his bodyguards tighten their grips on their weapons. The man crossed his arms.

"I know that you don´t trust me because of my species, but that is no reason for hostilities Mr. Taurus. I mean, you have been dealing with humans before. What about Roman, I know that the White Fang was controlled by him for a short amount of time?" The man said. Adam narrowed his eyes behind his mask as he continued to glare at the man.

"But I guess I can't judge you. After all, your organization hasn´t been so successful lately so I can understand why you are in a foul mood. But what to expect from…" The man began saying before the tip of a sword was pointed at his throat. Adam glared daggers at the man has he had pulled out his sword and had it aimed at the man's throat as the man raised his arms in mock defeat.

"Finish that sentence and I´ll end you right here and now." Adam said in a cold tone. The man´s body guards raised their weapons and aimed at Adam while the sunglasses man took out his own pistol from yesterday and aimed at Adam as well. Adams lieutenant took out his chainsaw and reeved it up. The rest of the White Fang troops aimed their long range weapon as the ones with sword took a battle stance. The man still had his arms lazily raised in the air and smiled smugly at Adam.

"I don´t think that would be the best of ideas." The man smugly said. Adam continued to glare at the man as the man then snapped his fingers on his right hand. Suddenly the back of the tent truck opened and out jumped around a dozen soldiers. A hatch on the roof on the first SUV opened up as well and another soldier folded up a large gatling gun and aimed it at Adam while spinning it up. The doors on the last SUV swung open as well and out stepped another four soldiers as another gatling gun with a soldier behind it emerged from its roof as well and aimed at the gathered faunus while also started to spin the barrels. Out from the driver seats of the four trucks, another eight soldiers exited in total. The solders all wore black combat tops with black cargo pants with red stripes along the arms and legs. They all had a black tactical vest covering their chests with a multitude of ammo pockets strapped to it and even a holster for a pistol that was currently holstered on their chest. They wore dark grey knee pads and shoulder pads for extra protection. Their faces were covered with a black balaclava with a single hole for their eyes and covering their eyes, they had a pair of advanced looking ballistic goggles with a black tint on them. On top of their heads, they had black ballistic helmets with attached night vision goggles on them. A pair of earphones covered theirs ears as they fitted perfectly with the helmet and a mike extended from them towards their mouth. A strange device was also wrapped around their throat. On their shoulders, a strange patch that looked like a bird standing over a planet could be seen. They had black tactical gloves that covered their hands. Just like with the body guards, they held weapons none of them had seen before. They looked like assault rifles and had an attached grenade launcher underneath it with an added scope on top. What really was odd about them was the strange metal limbs that went along their arms and legs. Those metal limbs that went along their arms stretched over their gloves and went along their fingers as well. The limps seemed to be attached to a strange machine that went along their spine on their backs. The machine gave almost no sound from it as the soldiers jogged up towards the meeting with their guns trained at Adam, his lieutenant and the White Fang soldiers. The man continued to smile as he looked away from his private army and at Adam.

"As you can see, I came prepared." He said as Adams eyes looked back and forth amongst the now assembled private army in front of him.

"And for the record, I wasn´t going to comment on your specie, I was going to say "what to expect from amateurs"." The man said. Adam continued to glare before lowering his sword. The rest of the White Fang troops glanced at Adam for a moment before lowering their weapons as well. The soldiers lowered their weapons as well as the man lowered his arms while still wearing his smug smile.

"There we go, wasn´t that hard, now was it? Now, with the hostilities out of the way. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samuel Morrow, esteemed arms dealer at your service." The man named Samuel said.

"Shall we begin negotiations? I´m sure that you want to see what kind of merchandise that I have brought with me." Samuel asked. Adam, still frowning, simply nodded. Samuel smiled smugly as he turned to look at the assembled soldiers behind him.

"Alright, load of the merchandise!" He barked to them and some of the soldiers ran to one of the trucks and opened up in the back. Two climbed in and started carrying out large weapon cases that the others caught. Samuel reached into his jacket and took out a package of cigarettes. He took one out and stuck it into his mouth. He offered one to Adam by reaching out the package towards him.

"Smoke?" He offered. Adam looked down on the package before him before looking back up into Samuels's eyes.

"No thanks." Adam said coldly. Samuel simply shrugged his shoulders as he lit his cigarette and blew out a large puff of smoke (Don´t worry, I´m not going to start this again). The soldiers started carrying the weapon cases into the main building of the factory. Samuel looked at the soldiers as they carried the weapons into the factory. Adams then stepped forward.

"You don´t seem to mind selling weapons to so called "terrorists"." Adams said the last part with a taste of venom in his voice. Samuel simply chuckled as he looked at Adam.

"Heh heh, Money is money. If I can make a profit, I don´t care whoever I´m selling to. Besides, this isn´t the so called worst thing I have done. I sold Kalashnikovs to children in Africa while you were still in diapers." Samuel said with a smirk. Adams lieutenant chuckled at that remark but a glare from his leader shut him up.

"Where did you say?" Adam asked.

Nothing that you have to worry about, shall we?" Samuel said as he then motioned towards the main building of the factory district. Adam didn´t say anything as he simply started to walk. Samuel walked with him as their respective bodyguards and lieutenants followed them. The soldiers and White Fang members, while still glaring at each other, started to spread out to secure the area. Team RWBY saw this and looked for a way into the factory that wasn´t the main entrance.

"There." Ruby said as she pointed towards a ladder behind them that led up to a catwalk on the second floor. The four huntress in training nodded to themselves as the quietly made their way towards the old rusting ladder. They decided to go one and one since the ladder seemed to not be able to hold that much weight. Ruby was the first to start climbing. She grabbed a hold on the ladder and quickly and quietly made her way up. As soon as she was up she made sure that it was clear before waving to her friends to follow her. Blake was next and just like with Ruby, she was quick and quiet when she climbed. Weiss went after her. She grabbed on to the ladder and started to make her way up. Compare to Blake, she wasn´t as stealthy and, she hated to admit it but, Ruby was lighter than her so she hoped that nothing would go wrong as she climbed the ladder. When she was hallway up, the rusting old ladder cringed. Weiss cringed at the sound that the ladder gave as the rest of her friends held their breaths. Yang, who was still on the ground, looked out from behind the corner and saw that neither the soldiers nor the White Fang members had noticed the sound, they were too far away. Yang sighted a sigh of relief as she gave a thumbs up towards her friends. Weiss let out a breath she didn´t knew that she held before she resumed climbing. She made her way to the top as he friends helped her up. Yang was the last to too make her way up as she started climbing. All went smooth until she reached the point in the ladder were it cringed under Weiss weight. It cringed once again but this time louder. Suddenly, the metal the ladder was made of started to stretch. Yang´s eyes widen as the ladder broke of halfway. Yang managed to grab the part of the ladder that was still stuck to the catwalk as the other half fell towards the earth. It landed with a loud thud that made all of the girls gasp.

"What was that?" They suddenly heard a distorted mechanical voice say.

"I don´t know, go check it out." Another voice said, also distorted.

"Roger." The first voice said. Yang´s eyes widen as she made her way up as fast and quietly as she could. As soon as she was up she joined her friends.

"Come on, get the door open. Someone is coming." Yang said. Meanwhile, Ruby was desperately trying to open the door.

"I´m trying but the door is looked." She said in a panicked tone.

"Let me try." Blake said as she then walked up to the lock and took out a bobby pin from her hair. She bent it and inserted it into the lock and started to pick it. The sound of the lock opening could be heard not to long after as Blake opened the door quickly.

"Get in." She said as she and her team quickly entered the building as Blake quietly closed the door behind them. As soon as the door had closed, one of the strange soldiers rounded the corner and scanned the area. The soldiers eyes soon befell on the broken of ladder piece as he walked up to it. Another soldiers soon passed the corner and walked towards his comrade. The first soldier turned towards the second soldier.

"It seems like it was only the ladder which broke off from the rest of it." The first soldier said in a distorted mechanical voice.

"Looks like it, keep your eyes open anyway, we don´t want any uninvited guests to ruin this meeting." The second one said.

"Roger." The first one responded as they started to walk away from each other to continue with their patrol. Team RWBY, who have had their ears up against the door, sighed in relief as the soldiers walked away.

"Alright, they´re gone, let's continue." Blake said as the other nodded. As they made their way through the hallways of the factory, Weiss walked up to Blake´s side.

"How do you know so much about breaking up locks?" She asked. Blake looked

"I learned it by sneaking into Schnee dust facilities while I was still in the White Fang." Blake said with a smug grin. Weiss glared at Blake before smiling herself. They soon exited the mace of hallways and entered a large room were the lights were on. The room was huge with mostly empty space in the middle with catwalks surrounding it from the second floor. Old broken down machines and boxes stood by the walls as most of the windows were shattered. They walked out on a catwalk and hid behind some boxes. They looked over their cover and saw soldiers placing down the weapon cases down onto the ground and on some tables in the middle of the room. Soldiers patrolled the area beneath them. Soon they heard voices coming from the open door at the far end of the room.

"…this is the first time I am dealing with you. I usually had these meetings with Roman Torchwick, but with him now in the can, I guess I have to settle with you." Samuel said with a smirk as Adam gave a quick glare his way.

"Let's just get this over with." Adam said coldly. Samuel, Adam and their group continued to walk towards the middle of the room. The soldiers had set up everything as Samuel and Adam walked up to one of the tables were some ammo boxes were stored.

"Tell me Adam, what is the biggest danger your organization has to face?" Samuel asked the Faunus leader. Adam simply looked at Samuel and stayed quiet. Samuel simply smirked.

"Come on Mr. Taurus, you know the answer to this one." Samuel said, still wearing his smirk. Adam stayed quiet.

"Let me help you. It is not the Atlesian military, it is not the Grimm. What is it?" Samuel listed out. Adam finally answered.

"Huntsmen." Was all Adam said.

"Precisely, and why are they so dangerous?" Samuel asked as he looked at Adam. Adam sighed.

"Because of their semblance and aura, combined with their training, making them dangerous." Adam answered.

"And what is the best way to kill a huntsman?" Samuel asked. Adam looked at Samuel while narrowing his eyes.

"There is no "best" way to kill a huntsman. You either deplete their aura by using a high powered weapon or…" He said as he held up his sword that started to glow slightly.

"…You have a semblance of your own that it made to easily breach their aura." Adam said coldly. Samuel smirked.

"Which is how you have killed so many enemies of yours in the past." Samuel said. Adam stayed quiet. Samuel smirked as he started to walk towards the table as he continued talking.

"Regular weapons are practically useless against powerful hunters and high powerful weapons mostly have to be mounted on either a vehicle or something similar to either work or be precise. And not everyone has the same gift as you." Samuel said as he stopped at the table and leaned backwards onto it.

"But what if I told you that I have something with me that can make the simplest of foot soldiers capable of killing a hunter with a little 9mm pistol." Samuel said, still wearing his smirk. For the first time that evening, Adam turned towards Samuel with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Adam said in a slight confused tone as some of the White Fang soldiers behind him looked at each other in confusion. Samuel crossed his arms.

"You heard me." He said smugly. Adam marched up towards the arms dealer until he was inches away from his face.

"Listen, I did not come all the way out here to hear idiotic things like this. There is no way that such a small weapon could breach someone´s aura, even a regular civilian could take a couple of such low caliber bullets." Adam said with a growl. Samuel was unfazed by Adams attitude as he smirked.

"I guess you want a demonstration then." Samuel said. Adam raised an eyebrow as he then heard a couple of footsteps coming from the entrance. Adam turned around and saw two more of Samuels's soldiers walking in, but there was someone else with them. They held on to a man that looked like to be in his late thirties who struggled to get out of their grip. He had brown hair and was wearing a blue Atlas military outfit with armored white shoulder pads and knee pads. His clothes were torn and his hair was ruffled and dirty. The most notable thing however, was the strange metal collar around the man's neck. The collar looked like to be of a simple design with a light in front that was blinking green. The soldiers dragged the man towards Samuel and Adam as he continued to struggle against the soldiers grip. Adam raised an eyebrow as Samuel walked up to the man and didn´t stop until he was inches away from the man's face.

"Do you know who this is Adam?" Samuel asked as he turned back towards Adam.

"No, I don´t." Adam simply said.

"This is Colonel Erik Helmsdeep of the Atlesian military. Esteemed huntsman from Atlas academy and a good friend to General James Ironwood." Samuel said as he looked back at Erik. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that he died two months ago when his aircraft crashed. Heard that it was attacked by the Grimm over Mistral." Adam said. Samuel simply chuckled.

"That is what we wanted the world to think, but that is far from the truth. Erik here…" Samuel said as he pointed towards the Colonel.

"…what investigating our activities in both Atlas and Mistral and we couldn´t have any of that, so we planned an assassination of him. It is so easy to kill someone out in this world. You simply blame it on the Grimm." Samuel said.

"We jammed his signal and then shot down his aircraft. He however, survived the crash. He has since then been our guest and in return, after some persuading, he told us so much about his country´s military. He has however now outlived his usefulness, which brings us back to the topic at hand, Erik here is a tank like hunter. He specifies in taking damage and dishing it out thanks to his aura and semblance." Samuel said.

"What´s with the collar?" Adams lieutenant finally asked after staying quiet for so long. Samuel looked at him.

"A safety precaution. We don´t want Erik to start any trouble unless we want to." Samuel said. He then looked at one of the White Fang soldiers that was holding a pistol.

"Hey you." Samuel said, gaining theFfaunus soldier´s attention.

"Hand me your weapon." Samuel ordered. The faunus soldier raised his eyebrow before looking ad Adam. Adam nodded and the faunus soldier walked up Samuel and gave him his gun. Samuel checked the gun over before looking back at Erik and at the soldiers holding him

"Release the collar." Samuel ordered. One of the soldiers nodded and took out a key card from his pocket. He held it up towards the collar and it beeped. He then started pressing a code on a holographic number pad on the side and the collar clicked of. The soldiers than pushed Erik forward and he fell down on his hands. The moment the collar came off, Erik was covered in a yellowish glow. Erik gasped once as he then started to stand up. He stood up and rolled his shoulders.

"Bad move." Erik then said in a low and angry voice, letting the rage build up in him for everything that has happened to him for the past two months. Samuel didn´t pay it any mind as he then simply looked back at Adam who readied himself for a fight, as did the rest of the white fang while the soldiers simply stood there, observing.

"Now observe how dust ammunition work on this man." Samuel said as he then started firing the pistol at Erik. Erik´s aura simply absorbed the damage from the bullets as the bounced of it and fell to the ground. Erik then started to charge towards the group with rage in his eyes. Samuel emptied the pistols magazine and then calmly threw it to the side. Adam pulled out his sword and took a battle stance as Erik closed the distance even further. Samuel then pulled out a pistol from the inside of his jacket.

"Now, witness how my "special" ammunition deals with him." Samuel calmly said with a smirk. Erik leaped forward towards Samuel and readied his fist to strike him. Then almost instantly, Samuel turned around and shot Erik straight in the chest. Samuel then moved to side as Erik flew past him. Erik landed on in front on the ground as he skidded along the floor a few feet. He came to a stop in front of Adam as he then managed to move over onto his back. Adam eyes for the first time that evening widen in shock as Erik was now bleeding from his chest as the bullet had pierced through it. Erik started to cough up blood as Samuel walked up to them.

"Do you believe me now, Mr. Taurus?" Samuel said as he then raised his pistol once more and aimed it towards Erik's head.

"No, please." Erik tried to plead as he reached up towards Samuel. Samuel ignored him and fired once more. The bullet, once again pierced through Erik´s aura and went through his head. Erik´s body jerked one last time before going still as his arm fell down onto the floor. He now laid dead on the floor as a pool of blood started to form underneath him, his brain now having splattered along the ground around Adams feet.

"Now Mr. Taurus…" Samuel said as he gained Adams attention.

"Are you now interested in what I am selling?" He asked the Faunus leader. Adam looked once more at the dead hunter laying before him before looking back up at the arms dealer.

"Indeed I am." Adam said with a sinister smile.

Team RWBY, who have had been quiet this whole time, gasped silently in shock at the brutality performed before them. Ruby covered her mouth as she fought the urge to cry. This was the first time she had seen someone die right in front of them, and in such a brutal way as well. Yang noticed the reaction from her sister and wrapped her in a hug as she started to console her.

"Ssshhh, its okay Ruby, its okay." Yang said as she embraced her sister. Weiss sat there in silence with her mouth agape as well as Blake narrowed her eyes towards Samuel. This man was simply another monster, like Adam, and must be stopped.

"That´s impossible." Weiss finally whispered.

"I can't believe it either. They have a type of ammunition that can pierce through someone´s aura?" Yang whispered in shock as well as she continued to hug Ruby.

"All the more reason why we have to stop this deal and find out more about these people. A weapon like that could be very bad in the wrong hands" Blake determinately said. Her friend nodded as Ruby gathered her wits and as she looked more determent than sad now. They all gathered in a ring around each other and started coming up with a plan.

"Alright, if it means that these people have access to weapons that can hurt us, charging straight in would be suicide." Ruby said.

"For once, I agree. I rather be alive than dead." Yang said.

"That is a first." Weiss said with a smirk.

"We need to thin them out before we are able to fight them. With them all gathered here, especially with Adam here, we can never take them on." Blake said.

"What about a diversion. If we draw their attention to somewhere else, some of them will leave which will improve our odds." Ruby suggested. The others thought of this.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Yang said as the others nodded.

"Me and Wiess will go to the other side of the factory and find a way to gain their attention. Blake and Yang, stay here and observe the meeting. Contact us if something happens." Ruby said to her team.

"No way, I want to help with the distraction." Yang argued.

"Fine, you can come with me. Weiss, stay here with Blake. Contact us if something happens." Ruby said. The white heiress nodded as the two sister made their way of from the catwalk. They quietly exited the large room through a door on the other side. Blake and Wiess watched them disappear before resuming their attention on the meeting bellow them.

"I am glad to hear that you are interested in this ammunition. How many are you interested in buying?" Samuel asked.

"How much do you have with you?" Adam asked.

"Ooh, a big spender. I like it. I have with me around fifty thousands of these bullets. If you are interested, I can arrange another delivery to up around one hundred thousand next week." Samuel said. Adam thought this over.

"I accept." He said.

"Wonderful, and the payment?" Adam smiled as he clapped his hands together.

"We have three ton worth of dust with us, all ready to be delivered to you." Adam said.

"Excellent, however, there is a small problem that I want to point out." Samuel then said. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?" He asked.

"Well, you see. The caliber of the ammunition that I am selling is not compatible with your weapons. What caliber does your standard assault rifle and pistol use?" Samuel asked.

"7.90 and .42 respectively." Adam answered.

"Yeah there we have the problem. I only sell the ammunition in the forms of .45, 5.56, 5.45 and 7.62." Samuel said with a smirk.

"What are you saying?" Adam said as his patience were running thin. Samuel leaned backwards on the table behind him and crossed his arms, still wearing his smirk.

"What I am saying is that none of your long range weapons can handle the ammunition that I am selling." Samuel said.

"Fortunately, I have a solution to your problem. I have with me weapons that can handle the ammunition, if you are interested in buying those too." Samuel said. Suddenly, Adam reached out and grasped Samuel around the neck and started to lift him of the floor by the neck. Samuel was taken by surprise by this has he started to struggle for air. His bodyguards raised their weapons, as did all the soldiers. The White Fang warriors raised their weapons as well as Adams lieutenant took a battle stance with his chainsaw. Both sides stared each other down as Adam continued to hold Samuel by his neck. Blake and Weiss grasped a hold of their weapon, ready to jump in if needed. If they would attack each other now than that would be an excellent opportunity to jump in.

"Do you take me for a fool?! I know that you deliberately made your ammunition different so I would buy weapons from you as well. So I would pay more than needed!" Adam said though gritted teeth.

"Don´t blame me, I´m a capitalist. I see an opportunity to make a profit, I take it. That is how the world works Mr. Taurus. You should know that." Samuel managed to say and even though he was struggling from Adams grip, he smirked.

"So, are you interested or not?" Samuel asked again. Adam growled before letting go. Samuel fell down on the ground on all fours and grasped his neck while gasping for air.

"Fine." Adam said. Samuel chuckled as he stood back up, rubbing his sore neck.

"I´m glad that we could reach an agreement." He said with a growl in his voice. He then looked at Adam.

"But do that again, and I´ll kill you myself." Samuel said. Adam walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I like to see you try." He said with a growl of his own.

"Many people say that only to have been proved wrong." He said with a glare of his own. Tensions were dangerously high when suddenly Samuel clapped his hands together and once again talked in a joyful tone, all signs of hostilities on him suddenly gone.

"Well then, we have wasted enough time now. Let us get to the guns." He said as he simply walked back over to the weapon cases. Everyone else in the room looked at each other at first before lowering their weapons but tensions were still high between them.

"Now let's take a look at the merchandise." Samuel said as he walked over to all the other cases placed in the room as Adam followed, still frowning. Samuel stopped in front of one of the large cases next to one of the tables. He opened the case and inside, dozens of rifles could be seen, nicely placed next to each other while being held in place by holders. He picked one up and the two huntress in training that remained could see it was the same rifle as the soldiers were walking around with, expect for the lack of grenade launcher attachment and scope.

"This here is the Special operations forces combat assault rifle, or more commonly known as FN SCAR. It uses 7.62x39 caliber rounds and is the standard rifle within our organization. It fires 625 rounds per minute and is effective up to 600 meters. I bet that is farther than most of your rifles Mr. Taurus, but that is what happens when you instead of using weapons that we can sell you, steal from that joke of an arsenal that is better known as the Atlesian Military. But what do you expect from a country that is covered in nothing but ice and snow." Samuel said with a smirk as some of the Soldiers and Faunus chuckled. Weiss narrowed her eyes at Samuel for the insult towards her homeland as she grabbed a hold on Myrtenaster. Blake put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Not yet." Blake said. Weiss looked at her before sighing and continued to observe the deal. Adam looked over the weapon once before grabbing it from Samuels's hands. He held the weapon at the ready and aimed around the large room. He then looked at Samuel.

"I want to test it out before I decide." He said as he handed it over to his lieutenant.

"Fair enough. Up next…" Samuel began as he pulled out another weapon that looked like the weapons used by his bodyguards.

"…is the KRISS Vector. A submachine gun that fires .45 caliber rounds at a fire rate of 1 500 rounds per minute. It can be modified into a carbine version of itself as well. Made for close range engagements. It is very effective at its job, hence why my guards use it." Samuel said as he referred to said guards. Blake and Weiss looked at each other.

"I have never heard of these weapons before, have you?" Weiss asked Blake. Blake shook her head and Weiss frowned.

"Just when we need her, Ruby is not here." She said to herself. Samuel held the gun up towards Adam who took a hold of it and aimed it around as well.

"Tell me something Mr. Morrow." Adam suddenly said, gaining said man's attention.

"Is killing someone´s messengers a common thing within your organization?" He asked. Samuel raised an eyebrow in surprise at the question as he took out is cigarette.

"What?" He said, confused.

* * *

A few minute earlier, Ruby and Yang exited the large building on the other side. The sun had now gone completely down and there were nothing but darkness outside. The moon was hiding behind the clouds, obscuring their vision even further. They could barely see anything in front of them.

"Okay, what could we use to cause a big enough distraction?" Yang pondered as she looked around with a smirk.

"Maybe we could fire a rounds into the air. That will get their attention." Ruby said.

"Yeah, and let them know that someone else is here. We can´t be that obvious Ruby." Yang said as she eyed her little sister who smiled sheepishly.

"No, distraction is like an art Ruby. We need something less obvious." She said as she looked around. She then noticed something large that towered over the rest of the buildings. She managed to make out the form of an old rusting water tower. She smirked evilly the moment she saw it. She then nudged her sister arm.

"Hey Ruby. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" She said as she pointed towards the water tower. Ruby looked at the direction she was pointing at and smirked.

"That could work." She said. Both sister nodded at each other and started moving towards the water tower. Surprisingly, there wasn´t any guards or patrols in their way. Hadn´t both sides the whole factory covered, they both thought. Ruby stopped behind an old truck while Yang stopped behind an old collapsed wall from a building since long gone. Ruby carefully looked past her cover towards the water tower. As she eyed the water tower, she noticed a lot of weaknesses in its structure, tipping it over would be easy. She then for a moment saw movement on the top of it. She dashed back behind cover and looked at Yang.

"Yang, there is someone on top of the tower!" She whispered yelled towards Yang. Yang looked past her cover as well at the water tower. She saw nothing moving before she moved back behind her cover and looked at Ruby.

"I don´t see anyone." Yang said.

"Trust me, I saw someone move up there." Ruby insisted. Yang looked once more at the tower before looking at Ruby.

"That will only make the distraction better if one of their own was hurt because that the thing he was standing on suddenly collapsed by accident." Yang said with a smirk before moving out of her cover and towards the tower.

"Yang wait, gah." She yelled out in frustration as she ran out of her cover as well and followed her bigger sister. They soon reached the water tower and positioned themselves at its foot. Yang smirked as she rubbed her hands together.

"Time to make some noise." She whispered to herself as she raised her arm. Ruby stood by the side, ready to run the moment the tower would start falling. Both of the oblivious to the two figures that appeared behind them.

* * *

Samuel looked at Adam oddly.

"What do you mean by that?" Samuel asked the White Fang leader. Adam than exploded in rage.

"Don´t play dumb with me! The two messengers I sent out to meet your man over there never came back." Adam roared in rage as he positioned his face inches away from Samuels face. Samuel didn´t even flinch but he looked more confused than ever.

"What?" He repeated in confusion.

* * *

Suddenly, an arm grabbed a hold of Yang around her neck. She started to struggle as an unknown figure held her in a dead lock. Ruby was about to yell after her before she was grabbed as well by another unknown figure. She was held in a deadlock as she dropped her weapon onto the ground.

* * *

Adam continued to glare into Samuel confused eyes.

"And when I sent someone out to figure out what happen, they found both of my men dead and stuffed into a dumpster!" Adam growled. Samuel raised an eyebrow before looking at the man in the trench coat.

"Pierre, did you kill those men?" Samuel asked the man, now identified as Pierre. Pierre looked at Samuel through his sunglasses.

"Non, I met up with the two of them and told them what to know about the meeting and then we went our separate ways." Pierre said. Samuel turned back towards Adam.

"And they were both dead?" He asked the faunus leader who nodded. He then started to look around and looked like to be in deep thought. His eyes then suddenly widen.

"Oh dear god." He breathed.

* * *

Yang elbowed the man that was holding her as hard as she could but this only made the unknown assailant tighten his grip. Yang then looked down on the arm holding her. She got a sinister idea and opened her mouth. She then bit down as hard as she could on the arm. This earned a painful grunt from the shadowed man as he let her go. Yang, almost immediately, however regretted doing that as it felt like she just had bit down on solid steel as she held her now aching mouth with one of her hands.

Ruby struggled as well against whoever was holding her with all that she could muster. As whoever was holding her started to tighten their grip, Ruby was trying to come up with a strategy to escape. An idea popped up in her head. She raised her arms and made her as small as possible and slipped right out of the grip. The unknown man was taken by surprise by this as he started to look around for Ruby who had disappeared between his legs. She ran towards Crescent Rose that laid on the ground behind him.

* * *

The moment Samuel had said that, he then grabbed a hold on Adams shirt and slammed him into one of the cases, causing it to fall over, throwing rifles onto the floor.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHY DIDN`T YOU TELL ME THAT RIGHT AWAY!" Samuel yelled, this time, confusing Adam. Samuel then let go and looked at one of his bodyguards.

"Call all of our outer patrols, NOW!" He ordered. The bodyguard did as he was told and put a finger on his ear. He only received static.

"I can´t reach them sir." The bodyguard said, conforming Samuels fears. He then looked at Adam. He then looked at his soldiers.

"Pack everything up! Abort the deal! We need to get the fuck out of here!" He ordered them. They all saluted as they then ran up to the different kinds of cases and started to put everything back into them. Samuel was about to go when I hand grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw Adam standing there, glaring at him.

"Not so fast. First you are going to tell us what is going on!" He said, irritated.

* * *

Ruby managed to grab her weapon as Yang unfolded Ember Celia into their power fist form. Ruby then blurred over to Yang and took up position next to her as she unfolded Crescent Rose into its scythe form and took a battle stance as well. One of the shadowy figures raised a large hammer while the other raised a large great sword. Suddenly, the moon came out from behind the clouds, lighting up the area around them so they could see each other. Both sides widen their eyes in surprise at what they saw.

Samuel looked down at Adams hand that was still grasping his arm before looking up to look the White Fang leader in the eyes.

"What is going on is that because of your idiocy, we´re all probably going to die." Samuel said with a grim look.

* * *

"Yang/Ruby?" Viktor and Qrow said in surprise.

"Viktor/Uncle Qrow?" Yang and Ruby said, equally surprised as suddenly gunfire could be heard in the background.

 **AN: Shit´s about to go down. Sorry if this chapter took longer than usual. I have been busy with studies. I have a test coming up and I have spent most of my time studying for it. I have however spent my free time writing you this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it and as always, please leave a review and I see you, in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I know that I was slow but this is a new level. It took me 3 chapters to finally realize that I have been repeatedly writing Weiss name wrong. I have in at least half the time written Wiess with IE instead of Weiss with EI. Damn! I am slow to realize things like this. I want to apologize if I have annoyed anyone by doing this. I have updated the earlier chapters, fixing this problem. Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

 **(Note: Some parts of this chapter is copied from earlier chapters to give a better atmosphere of the telling.)**

 **Chapter 24**

 **12 hours earlier**

Viktor opened his eyes as he rose of up from his bed. He looked to the side and saw that Hannes was still sleeping, snoring loudly while a drop of saliva hanged from his mouth.

"Majestic." Viktor said sarcastically to himself as he got up. He was wearing boxer shorts and a white t shirt. He walked over to the bathroom and walked up to the sink and looked in the mirror that hanged above it. He looked at himself as he dragged a hand around his chin, seeing small straws of hair erupting from his skin. A shave was in order. He walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his pants that was hanging from a chair in the room. He reached of the holster holding his knife and pulled it out. He then walked back into the bathroom and stopped in front of the sink. He then started to drag the sharp end of the knife along his chin as he started shaving himself.

"Need to look okay for tonight." He joked to himself as he thought back to his and Hannes meeting with Ozpin yesterday.

 **Yesterday**

Viktor and Hannes entered the elevator as the door closed. Viktor pressed the top button on the elevator pad as the elevator started to move. As it moved, the two mercenaries stood in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Hannes snapped his fingers.

"Little red riding hood." Hannes said as Viktor looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"That is who Ruby remind me of, Red riding hood." Hannes repeated.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" Viktor asked with a smirk. Hannes ignored that.

"And Yang looks like Goldilocks." Hannes said. Viktor pondered on that.

"I can see the resemblance as well." Viktor said.

"And Weiss is obviously Snow white." Hannes said with a smirk.

"Obviously." Viktor said with a smirk of his own. Hannes then thought for a moment.

"I don´t know about Blake however." He said.

"Maybe Belle?" Viktor said. Hannes raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, from the Beauty and the beast." Viktor explained.

"I never saw that movie." Hannes said.

"Who was talking about the movie? I´ve read the books and watched the pictures." Viktor said.

"Oh yeah, because you didn´t have TVs in commie land while you were a kid." Hannes said. Viktor gave him a glare. Soon the elevator started to slow down.

"Seriously Viktor, what are the odds, but what do you expect from a bunch of twenty something old virgins that likes using references because they have no real ideas of their own, except for one dude, that will be missed, that will always be remembered for his awesome talents when creating amazing world for us to enjoy." Hannes said as the doors opened and he walked out.

"What?" Viktor said confused. Hannes waved him of.

"Never mind that, I'm just blabbering nonsense as always. However, Ozpin reminds me of someone but I can´t for the love of god figure it out. It feels like it is supposed to be super obvious." Hannes said. He then looked forward.

"Looks like something is going on in Ozpins office." Hannes said. Viktor looked forward beyond Hannes and noticed two of those androids that they saw earlier standing outside of Ozpins office. Now when they saw them up and close, they could make more out of their appearance. They wore an armor with black highlights that resembled that of the regular soldiers seen in the Atlesian military, expect with a more robotic appearance. They held in their robotic digits what looked like to be energy rifles, going after lack of a magazine underneath it. Both androids turned their head simultaneously towards the two approaching mercenaries.

"Halt, headmaster Ozpin is in an important meeting with General James Ironwood and are not to be disturbed." One of the android said in a robotic voice as he raised his left had to signal them to stop. Viktor and Hannes continued which initiated the two androids to raise their weapons at them.

"Halt, you are in violation of direct orders from General James Ironwood. Failure to comply will lead to violent action aimed towards you, this is your final warning." The same android said once more as he raised his hand once more. Viktor walked up to the android and swatted his hand away.

"Listen tin can, I need to talk to Ozpin right this instance. I have important information that he would like to hear, so move out of the way and let us in." Viktor said. The android looked at him with his nonexistent eyes before saying.

"Alert. Failure to comply with order. Disarmament of opponent in progress." The android said. He then put a hand on Viktor. Viktor raised an eyebrow in confusion before a massive surge of electricity surged through him. Viktor gritted his teeth together as he grunted in annoyance. Hannes looked on in shock as Viktor lit up because of the electric charge. The android continued to electrify Viktor for a few more seconds before letting go. Viktor stood there with his head looking down towards the ground as black smoke emitted from him. He then slowly looked up and glared at the two androids before starting to growl a little. Hannes shocked expression then turned into a smirk.

"You shouldn´t have done that." Hannes told the two androids.

* * *

"I don´t like this Ozpin." Ironwood said to his friend.

"Ever since the attack on Vale, it has been to quiet. The White Fang is out there, plotting their next move." He said as he looked out the window as an Atlesian bullhead flew past. He then looked back towards Ozpin as he started to walk towards him.

"Roman still refuses to talk. I he want me to believe that he, for one second, really is the one in charge, he got another thing coming to him. There has to be someone else pulling the strings." He said as he leaned forward onto the desk.

"We have to do something." James said. Ozpin sat there with his hands together as he was in deep thought. Glynda standing beside him, silently observing the conversation.

"And what do you suggest James?" Ozpin asked. James rose up from the desk.

"We need to be more aggressive, show whoever it is that we are not to be trifled with." James said determinately. Ozpin looked at the general.

"And how do you suggest doing that. Armed checkpoints at every corner. Military personnel constantly watching over people. We would be trading in our freedom for a police state. The Atlesian military may have been chosen to be this year's security for the Vytal festival. That is your military´s responsible, leave Vale to me." Ozpin said as he rose from his chair and glared James in the eyes. Before James could respond, the door suddenly opened. James turned around towards whoever had just disrupted them.

"I said do not disturb us!" He said, clearly irritated. He was answered when suddenly a round metallic ball, no bigger than a football, suddenly landed before him. It rolled towards him before coming at a stop at his feet. He looked at it with wide eyes as he recognized the color scheme of it as that of his android guards.

"E-e-e-error, c-catas-strophic system failure, shutting dooooooo…" The mechanical ball said in a raspy, distorted, metallic voice. James continued standing there in shock for a moment before looking back up. He saw two unknown individuals standing there. One was a large man with black hair and was built like a tank. He had a black t shirt whit a strange flag on his shoulders and a dark camo cargo pants. A red beret with a strange emblem was on his head. He had a circle beard and his eyes were stone cold for the moment as he cracked his knuckles together. The other one was shorter in size. He had a black t shirt as well with black cargo pants and a cap on his hand with an unknown flag as well. He wore a smirk on his face as he held on of the android rifles in his hands as he examined it.

"Who are you?!" Ironwood demanded. The larger man ignored him as he passed him and walked up towards Ozpin. James was about to ask again when the other man walked up beside him, still examination the rifle.

"What sad excuse of a rifle is this? It's uncomfortable to hold and the sighting is shit. And don´t get me started on the bad quality of the design and manufacturing. This is a shame to rifles everywhere." The man said as he then pushed the rifle into James chest.

"Next time, go either Kalashnikovs or M4s. Anything else over this piece of junk." He then let go of it as James grabbed the rifle in his hand as he looked on dumfounded as the man walked up and stopped next to his friend. Ozpin looked at the two assembled men and smiled, confusing James even more.

"Viktor, Hannes. Good to see you. Hannes, how are you taking in Beacon as of yet?" Ozpin asked the Swedish mercenary.

"This place is huge. I can´t even begin to fathom the sheer size of it all. And to believe that this is all one school." Hannes said. Ozpin continued to smile.

"I´m glad that you are finding it impressive, but I must ask. Why have you disrupted this meeting?" Ozpin asked as Viktor leaned forwards onto the desk.

"I have gathered information that you may want to hear." Viktor said. Hannes looked at him in surprise as Ozpin raised an eyebrow. Before anyone else could say anything, Ironwood interrupted them.

"Wait just a minute! Ozpin, you know these people?" James asked. Ozpin then once again surprised Ironwood as he started to chuckle.

"Indeed I do. These two are my newest teachers here at Beacon. James, allow me to introduce you to Viktor Kirillov and Hannes Månberg." Ozpin said, pronouncing each name correctly as the two mercenaries looked at James.

"Gentlemen, this here is General James Ironwood of the Atlesian military." Ozpin said as he introduced the general. Viktor raised an eyebrow as he leaned up from the desk and walked up to James.

"So, you are this General James Ironwood that I have heard about." He said as he gave a quick glance to Glynda before focusing back on the general. He looked him up and down.

"I´m not impressed." Viktor said coldly. James now glared at Viktor.

"Am I supposed to be insulted by that remark?" James asked as he crossed his arms. Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

"Not at all, you do however look like just how I imagined you." Viktor said.

"All uniform with a stuck up attitude." He finished with a smirk. James now glared at him. In the background, Glynda had walked over to Hannes and whispered a question into his ear.

"Can I ask, what is going on?" She asked. Hannes whispered back.

"Yeah, Viktor doesn´t get along that well with generals. When it comes to military figures, he only respect their courage and honor, not their uniforms, and the majority of the generals that Viktor have met in his life only has their uniforms to show for. Can´t say that I blame him. If you would have been through at least half the shit Viktor has been through in his life, you would think the same. There is however exceptions. For example, General Sabitov, Viktor's former commanding officer now turned general. He served with him during the afghan war." Hannes whispered. Glynda nodded as she leaned away from him. Neither Viktor nor James backed down from their staring contest.

"And what makes you such an expert on military expertise. I don´t see you wearing a rank." James said. Viktor glared at James and was about to respond back when a cough from behind him caught his attention. He looked back and saw Ozpin looking at the both of them, slowly shaking his head as he looked into Viktors eyes.

"I´m sure that both of you would love to continue this argument, but I do remember that you wanted to tell me something, Mr. Kirillov." He said. Viktor sighed as he turned around towards the headmaster.

"Of course, sorry Ozpin, I got side tracked." He said as he gave James a quick glare. The general returned it. Viktor then walked back towards Ozpins desk. James walked to the side and sat down on one of the chairs.

"This isn´t over Mr. Kirillov." James said while narrowing his eyes towards the large Russian. Viktor turned around for a moment to look at James.

"I couldn´t agree more." He said in a cold tone. He then turned back and looked at Ozpin.

"Does the name White Fang mean anything to you?" Viktor asked. Ozpins eyes widen for a moment before they returned to normal.

"Indeed they mean something to me, why do you ask?" He asked. Viktor leaned forward onto the desk.

"Because I just encountered two members of this organization while I was in Vale." Viktor said, surprising all of them.

"You have?" Glynda asked. Viktor looked at her and nodded. James then stood up from his seat.

"Do you have any knowledge regarding these terrorists?" James asked. Viktor gave him a quick glance.

"I am currently talking to Ozpin so shut it." Viktor said. James have had enough. He walked up to Viktor and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Listen here, I don´t know you and I have never met you before so I want to know what you have against me?" James demanded. Viktor glared at the general as the other occupants of the room could feel the tension rise between them. Ozpin sighed as he realized that their argument was inevitable.

"You want to know why I don´t like you, fine? You generals are all the same, thinking that you are superior to others because of a fancy suit. Wasting life´s on the battlefield why you stay in the back, simply observing the carnage. Others risks their life´s only to make sure that you get another medal or ribbon. What did you have to do to get to this position? Did you earn it or was it that mommy and daddy had more money that was needed." Viktor said. James now glared in rage at Viktor.

"How dare you!?" He almost yelled. Viktor continued.

"I have read about you. Atlas pride and joy, the most skilled warrior they have. Don´t make me laugh. The combat you have claimed to have seen is laughable in comparison to real combat. When you lie in a foxhole, wondering if you will survive until the next day. When you hear the missiles flying over your head while you dodge bullets like your life depends on it, because it does! When the sergeant pushes you towards the carnage and yells "Stand up and fight". When you see your brother in arms dead before you and you know that you are next. That is what actual combat is. You have done nothing to earn my respect, NOTHING! Until you do that, you are to me, just another supplier of meat to the meat grinder. Just another warmongerer." Viktor said as his face were inches away from James. Both stood there, glaring daggers at each other while the others just looked on in silence. Suddenly, someone could be heard clapping his hands in the back ground.

"I couldn´t have said it better myself." A new voice said. All eyes turned towards the new voice. There stood a man in a white overcoat with black hair on his head. A sword was sheeted on his back as he continued to clap his hands as he entered Ozpins office.

"Qrow, a pleasure as always." Ozpin said as he welcomed his old friend. Qrow gave Ozpin a nod as he then walked over to Viktor. He looked the Russian mercenary up and down as he took out a canteen from his coat.

"I don´t know who you are but I like you already." He said as he took a gulp from his canteen.

"The name is Qrow Branwen, former student here on Beacon. You must be this Viktor Kirillov that I have heard about. You´re taller than I expected." He said. Viktor couldn't help but smile at him. He reminded him of someone certain he knew he thought to himself as he gave a quick glance towards Hannes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to Mr. Branwen." Viktor said as he extended his hand towards Qrow. Qrow took and shook it. Both men then let go as Qrow then looked over to Hannes, who had moved closer to Glynda, much to her dismay.

"Well I see that you have good company there Glynda." Qrow joked. Glynda face went red as Hannes laughed.

"Hö hö, oh believe me buddy, I'm trying to be the best company she ever had." He said the last part seductively as he looked at Glynda and rapidly raised and lowered his eyebrows, only causing Glynda to blush harder. James gripped the armrests of his chair at the way he said that while Qrow laughed.

"Ha ha. Finally, someone with a sense of humor." Qrow said.

"Who said I was joking?" Hannes added. Qrow stopped laughing for a moment as he looked at Hannes before he laughed again, only harder.

"HA HA! That makes it even funnier. So Glynda, how does it feel to have an admirer?" he asked the huntress. Before Glynda could answer, Hannes spoke up once again.

"I can say that if she was more open, I could make her feel reaaaaaaal good." Hannes said as he leaned in closer to Glynda with a smirk. James was on the last inches of his fuse while Qrow once more laughed. However, before he could do anything, Glynda beat him to it. Suddenly, Hannes was enveloped in a purple like aura. He was then flung out of the nearest window with tremendous speed, leaving a Hannes shaped hole in it. He screamed like a girl all the way down towards the ground. Glynda stood there with an angry look on her as she had her riding crop aimed at the window as the others looked at her in surprise. Her eyes then went wide as she realized what she had just done.

"What have I done!?" She almost practically screamed.

"Only what at least fifty other women have already done." Viktor said with a sigh as Glynda looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He then raised his finger as the sound of Hannes scream started to fade as he closed his distance towards the ground.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand…" He began.

BANG!

"…there he go." Viktor said calmly.

"Is he okay?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the hole in the window.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the tower, a crater as formed right in the middle of the walkway as students closed in around it. Some looked into the crater to find Hannes almost flat form in the middle of it, blood splattered almost everywhere. The student's eyes went wide. Before anyone could call for a nurse, Hannes started to stir, which grabbed their attention once more. He slowly raised his head as his spun around in spirals. He spit out a tooth before saying.

"That hurt." Before he hit his head back onto the ground.

Back in the tower.

"Yeah he´ll be fine." Viktor said with a chuckle as the others in the room looked at him strangely for a moment. He waved them of.

"Let's just say that this isn´t the first time he have fallen from a height like this, once from even a higher height." Viktor said with a smirk. He then looked at Ozpin once more.

"Now back to business at hand. While I was in Vale with team RWBY, I managed to gather information about an illegal deal between the White Fang and a second unknown organization. The deal is going to happen tomorrow at 23:00 at an abandoned Schnee dust factory outside of Vale." He said.

"How did you find out about all of this?" Glynda asked while she repaired the window. Viktor thought back to how it happened.

"About three hours ago…" He began.

 **Three hours earlier.**

"Now, where the hell did that little blonde go?" Viktor said annoyed as he walked through one of the many alleyways between the buildings of Vale. He started to sniff the air in an attempt to locate Yang, only for him to almost gag. The dumpsters around him messed up his sense of smell as he sighed in frustration.

"Oh, just you wait when I get out of here Yang. Just you wait." He said to himself. He continued to walk through the alleyways. He started getting frustrated when he found himself in the same place he was minutes ago.

"And now I´m lost, great." He said sarcastically. He continued to walk when he saw that the alley seemed to be ending. He walked out of the alleyway and found himself in an abandoned construction site. He looked around at the assembled equipment and materials around him as he walked past them. Suddenly, he heard voice in front of him.

"Huh, maybe someone I could ask directions from?" He said to himself as he walked towards the source of the voices. As he got closer, he started making out what they were saying.

"Maybe you don´t want our help in your pathetic excuse for a revolution." One voice said.

"No no no. We didn´t mean any disrespect. We are here now. It can begin without any more complications." A panicked voice responded. Viktor raised an eyebrow. Revolution? That didn´t sound good. He slowed down his pace as he bend down in a crouch and started to slowly walk towards the source of the voices. He hid behind an old forklift and carefully looked past it. He saw from the side three individuals standing there. One that was wearing a fancy suit with a trench coat and a fedora on his head and sunglasses covering his eyes. The two other were undoubtedly Faunus, seeing as one had a large wolf tail and the other had goat horns. The man with the sunglasses looked at the goat Faunus.

"Very well." The man said as he took out a cigarette and lit it up with a lighter that he pulled out from his coat. The man put the lighter away and breathed out a cloud of smoke.

"The boss have looked it over and has approved of your request. The deal is to go down at 23:00 hours tomorrow at the usual place." The man said. Both Faunus looked at each other.

"Why on such a short notice?" The goat Faunus said.

"We have to act quickly, we don´t want anyone getting wise on this." The man said.

"What do you have to offer this time?" The wolf Faunus asked. The man looked at him.

"What are you willing to pay?" The man counter asked.

"Adam is hell bent on making the White Fang the most powerful force on the planet. He is ready to pay anything." The goat Faunus said. The man took a puff of his cigarette and blew out another large cloud of smoke.

"Good. At least Mr. Taurus is taking advantage of the benefits of our partnership. Unlike our other so called "partner"." The man said as he referred to a yet unknown person. The two Faunus each gave a short laugh before a look from the man shut them up.

"If there is no other things to discuss, this meeting is adjourned. Tell your leader about the agreement and this time, don´t be late." The man said as he was about to turn around and leave.

"I still don´t understand why we didn't just have this conversation over the phone." The wolf Faunus said. Almost immediately, the man spun around and smacked the wolf Faunus across the face as the Faunus yelped in surprise. Viktor's face stayed neutral as he simply continued to observe.

"You stupid fucking animal. Do you want them to know all about of our plans? We don't want to take any risks, especially when it is something big like this. Even though the chance is slim, someone could always be listening." The man said with a frown. Blake tensed up even further, especially about the part of being called an animal. The wolf Faunus seemed to take just as much offence from this as he glared at the man.

"Why you… I oughta…" The wolf Faunus began saying as he started to pull out a knife until a pistol barrel made contact with his forehead. The wolf Faunus stopped in his tracks as the man stood there, aiming his pistol at him. The man was now smirking as the color drained from the wolf Faunus face. Viktor clenched his fist, ready to strike if needed. He then looked at the pistol and his widen slightly. It was a Taurus PT92, a weapon from his world.

"You oughta what." The man asked as he mocked the Faunus way of speaking while still wearing his smirk, as he pulled back the pin on the pistol. The goat Faunus once again panicked.

"Wait, if you shoot him, the deal is of." The goat Faunus said, trying to be threatening. The man didn´t even turn away from the wolf Faunus as he spoke.

"You make it sound like this deal is important to us. Let's make things clear here. This deal was your idea. This deal is not important to us and one last thing." The man said as he then slowly looked up and stared at the goat Faunus.

"You need us but we don´t need you. All I have to do is shoot both of you, go back to the boss, say that the deal isn´t happening and watch as your organization crumble." The man said in a cold tone. Both Faunus gulped loudly when suddenly, the man then pulled the pistol back. He put it away into his coat and then turned around and started to walk into the darkness.

"The deal is still on, just remember your place in the future. Adieu." Was the last thing the man said before he disappeared into the darkness. Both Faunus looked at each other in fear and quickly made their way out from the construction yard. Viktor looked into the darkness and could see no trace of the man and a large variety of scents was messing with his tracking. He cursed to himself as he then looked at the two retreating Faunus. He smirked to himself as he exited from his hiding place and then started to follow them. As the two Faunus entered the alleyway, they started to chat with themselves.

"I think Adam will be more than pleased to know that they have accepted." The wolf Faunus said. The goat Faunus looked at him.

"I sure hope so. He has been a really bad mood lately. He sure doesn´t like working with humans." The goat Faunus said. The wolf Faunus nodded as he then pulled out his scroll.

"What are you doing?" The goat Faunus asked.

"I´m messaging the others, telling that the deal is going through." The wolf Faunus said.

"Are you sure that is wise doing that over the scroll? While I disliked that man as much as you do, he did have a point, someone could always be listening." The goat Faunus said with a hint of worry in his voice. The wolf Faunus snorted.

"We have been doing that for years without any worry. Besides, this is through a secure channel. We´ll be fine." He said as he then stopped typing.

"There, they now know." He said as he then looked at his comrade. He then suddenly bumped into someone, making him stagger back. He shook his head and looked at whatever he had just run into. There he saw a giant of a man standing with a friendly smile. The goat Faunus looked on in shock as it as seemed like that this man had just simply appeared out of nowhere. The wolf Faunus instinctively reached for his knife while Viktor continued standing there with a friendly smile.

"I must say that it was extremely convenient that you decided to send that message. It will make this a lot easier." He said as his smile then turned into a smirk as he then cracked his knuckles. The goat Faunus started backing away while the wolf Faunus pulled out a large knife.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The wolf Faunus demanded. Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

"I´m a simple man who knows when an illegal dealing of weapons when he sees one." Viktor said as both Faunus eyes widen.

"So you two will tell me everything I want to know or else." He finished.

"He know too much!" The wolf Faunus yelled as he then lounged forward with his knife. Viktor didn´t even attempt to move as the knife reached closer. The Faunus then finally struck the knife right onto his chest. The Knife handle went as close to be inches above his skin, but not because that his knife had pierced Viktor's skin. The Wolf Faunus pulled the knife back, seeing that it had bent inwards. He then looked back and saw through ha cut in Viktor´s shirt that there wasn´t even a mark from the knife. Viktor smirked once more as he then with insane speed simply slapped the knife out of the Faunus hand and then grabbed him around his neck with his left arm. The goat Faunus once more panicked and pulled out a pistol. Before he could even aim it, Viktor grabbed the pistol out of the Faunus hand and then simply crushed it with little effort. He then quickly grabbed the goat Faunus around the neck with his right hand and lifted him up as well. He now held both Faunus in front of him a couple of feet above the ground.

"Now start talking." He said in a cold merciless voice.

 **Present**

"…after some persuading, I managed to make them tell me everything I wanted to know. Location, time and what they might bring as security." Viktor finished. Ozpin sat there with his head resting on his hands in deep thought. He had listened on every word that Viktor had said. This was indeed bad news, the White Fang was at it once again.

"Are you sure that they were White Fang?" Ozpin asked. He didn´t take Viktor for a liar but he wanted to be sure. Viktor stayed quiet and pulled a small token attached to a piece of string, out from one of his pockets. He flicked it over to Ozpin using his thumb and Ozpin caught it in midair with his hand. He looked at it in his hand. The all familiar wolf could be seen on it.

"I see." Ozpin said.

"I take it that that is their mark." Viktor suggested. Ozpin simply nodded.

"What is it with bad guys and wearing their mark everywhere they go?" An all too familiar voice could be heard from the doorway. They all turned around and saw Hannes standing there with a smirk, showing that he was missing a tooth. In one hand he held a wine bottle and in his other hand he held a tooth. He walked in while stuffing his tooth back into his mouth. Glynda sprinted up to Hannes.

"Hannes, I am terrible sorry for that. I don´t know what came over m…where did you get that bottle?" She asked referring to the half empty wine bottle in his hand. Hannes lifted the bottle up.

"Oh this? While I was making my way up here again, I made a stop at your office, nice office by the way. I found your stash of wine in your desk and decided that you owe me for throwing me out from a sixty floor building. This is the third bottle I´m on." Hannes said as he smirked and took a large sip from the bottle. Once again, Glynda started fuming with anger once again, that was an expensive type of wine. A cough from Ozpin shook her out of her rage as she turned around. Ozpin shook his head at her and Glynda started to calm down. She sighed as she then started to walk back. On her way as she passed Viktor, Viktor leaned towards her.

"I´ll buy you a new bottle, after I have taught Hannes a lesson or two about taking what isn´t his, even if said person threw him out of building." Viktor said that last part with a smirk. Glynda couldn´t help but smile.

"I like that." She said as she then continued to walk until she stood next to Ozpin once more. James walked up to the desk.

"If this is indeed true, we have to act immediately. I will send a strike force to deal with this." He said as he turned around to leave.

"I´m afraid that I can't let you do that, James." Ozpin said as James stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked at the headmaster.

"Excuse me?" He said. Ozpin stood up from his chair and looked James straight in the eyes.

"This is Vale business, not Atlas. My hunters will take care of this. We will of course call on you for support but for now, leave this to us." Ozpin said. James wanted to argue but the look Ozpin gave told him that it was no use.

"Fine, but this isn´t over Ozpin." James said as he glared one last time at Viktor before he continued out from the room. When he had finally left the room and shut the door after him, Viktor turned towards Ozpin.

"I don´t like him." He said.

"Tell me of someone that does." Qrow said with a smirk from his seat as he took another sip from his canteen.

"You call that drinking, this is drinking." Hannes said as he walked up beside Qrow and the started to gulp down what was left in the wine bottle. Qrow took this as a challenge.

"Oh yeah." He said as he then gulped down the rest of the content inside his canteen. Both finished at the same time.

"There, I won." Qrow said.

"Like hell you did." Hannes argued. Qrow stood up from his seat.

"Are you doubting me?" Qrow said as he glared at Hannes. Hannes glared back at him

"And what if I am?" Hannes asked. Both had their faces practically touching the others as they continued to glare at each other.

"Arm wrestling?" Hannes suggested with a growl.

"You´re on!" Qrow said. Before anyone could say anything, Hannes and Qrow stood at Ozpins desk with their hands looked to one another as they started to trade strength with on another. Neither arm moved as both sides gave it their all. Their faces grimaced as sweat started dripping from them.

"Great, there is two of them." Viktor and Glynda sarcastically said at the same time before looking at each other in surprise. A cough from Ozpin caught their attention.

"While a competition may sometimes be important for once evolvement, I would prefer if you didn´t do it in my office, especially on my desk." He said. Hannes and Qrow looked at him before glaring back at each other.

"We finish this later." Qrow said.

"Damn right we will." Hannes said. Both let go of the others hand as they stood up from the desk. Qrow walked back to his chair as Hannes walked over to Viktor.

"Now with that over with, let us focus back on the task at hand. With this information, we have a chance to strike a crippling blow towards the White Fang." He said.

"And who will do the striking?" Qrow asked from his seat. Ozpin smiled.

"In this moment, I see three perfect candidates right in front of me." He said as Viktor. Hannes and Qrow looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Wait, us?" Hannes asked as Ozpin nodded.

"Why?" Hannes asked. Ozpin leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands.

"Because I have a feeling that there is more to this that Viktor is about to tell us." He said with a smirk as he looked at Viktor. Viktor couldn´t help but chuckle.

"I thought that I was difficult to read you said." He said with a smirk of his own. Ozpin shrugged.

"I adapt." He said. Viktor chuckled once more.

"Xa xa, fair enough. Before I tell you, I just want to know, can he be trusted." Viktor said as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. Ozpin looked around Viktor and saw that Qrow was once again locked in another arm wrestle match with Hannes.

"You are weak." Hannes said through gritted teeth

"No, you are." Qrow said back through gritted teeth as well.

"Qrow may be…interesting sometimes but he is a good friend and can be trusted. He was also one of my best students when he attended this school." Ozpin said. Viktor nodded.

"I can see why. I think the same of Hannes." Viktor said.

"Hey!" Hannes yelled from behind, losing focus for a moment, allowing Qrow to get the initiate. Hannes quickly focused back and managed to push Qrow back to their stalemate. Viktor looked back at Ozpin.

"You are right, there is more to this. The pistol that the man used was a Taurus PT92, a weapon from my world." Viktor said.

"Maybe that is a coincidence." Ozpin suggested. Viktor frowned.

"Tell me Ozpin, how many languages exist in this world?" Viktor asked.

"About a dozen. The most common one is the one we are speaking right now. There exists other languages within different families, like with Yatsuhaschi´s clan. Why do you ask?" Ozpin asked.

"And how many do you know?" Viktor asked.

"I have learned all of them. I want to be able to communicate with my students in any language they wish to speak in." Ozpin responded.

"Donc vous pouvez comprendre ce que je dis maintenant?" Viktor asked. Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" He asked. Viktor frowned once more.

"Just as I thought." He said to himself before looking back at Ozpin.

"That was the language of French. I just asked if you could understand me." Viktor said.

"And why did you speak it?" Ozpin said.

"Because that strange man said adieu, which is French for goodbye." Viktor said. Ozpin sat there with an unreadable face as Viktor leaned forward onto Ozpins desk.

"That man was French, he is from our world." Viktor said with a serious face. Ozpin continued to sit there in silence.

"This…is surprising." He said. Qrow and Hannes then walked up to the desk, both having given up trying to outmatch the other in strength.

"Hold up Ozpin, what is this with "my world" stuff this guy keeps mentioning. What am I missing here?" Qrow asked. Ozpin looked at him before looking at Viktor.

"Should I tell him or do you want to?" He asked the Russian. Viktor looked at Ozpin.

"I think he would believe you more." He said. Ozpin nodded as he turned towards Qrow.

"I think you may want to sit down for this Qrow, you may be surprised by our explanation." Ozpin said.

"Try me." Qrow responded. Ozpin then proceeded to tell Qrow where Viktor and Hannes came from. During his explanation, Qrow´s eyes just went wider and wider. When Ozpin had finished explaining, Qrow stood there with his eyes as wide as they could be. He then blinked a few times before he spoke.

"You´re joking, right?" He asked. Ozpin simply sat there in silence before Qrow sighed.

"Right, like you are the one to crack jokes like this." He said before he looked at Viktor and Hannes who stood there looking at him. Qrow then put his hands on his hips as he gave another sigh as he processed this new information.

"So you two are technically aliens huh?" Qrow said.

"I guess we are." Viktor said as he crossed his arms with a smug smile. Qrow chuckled.

"Well, as long as you are on our side and not against us, I don´t care where you claim to come from." He said.

"You are taking rather easy." Viktor said. Qrow shrugged his shoulders.

"Believe me when I say this, I have heard about weirder things." He said as he then turned to look at Ozpin.

"While I am honored that you choose me for this Ozpin, and no offense to you two…" He said as he referred to Viktor and Hannes.

"I work better alone." Qrow said with a serious face.

"I understand that Qrow but it never hurts to have reinforcements at your disposal." Ozpin said. Qrow thought about this as he looked once again towards the two mercenaries.

"Alright, I´ll do it." He said.

"But this does sound like a four man mission." Qrow said. Viktor stepped up.

"I agree, with more boots on the ground, securing this deal will be easier for all of us." He said. Ozpin seemed to ponder on this.

"We need another member but who. Ironwood is out and I don´t think Winter is available at the moment." Qrow said,

"I agree as well, but who will we choose to be the fourth member?" Ozpin asked. Both Qrow and Viktor then looked towards his side. Ozpin followed their gaze and saw Glynda. Glynda noticed that all their eyes were on her.

"Me?" She asked.

"Her powers could be useful." Viktor said.

"And believe it or not, she knows how to fight." Qrow said with a smirk, earning a glare from the blonde teacher.

"Then it is settled, you will join them Glynda." Ozpin said to her. Glynda gave a nod towards the headmaster.

"As you wish, Ozpin." She said. Ozpin smiled as he then looked back forward.

"We will then come up with a plan for this at once." He said.

"Just before we start, I would like to talk about another thing first." Viktor said.

"And that is?" Ozpin asked.

"When shall me and Hannes begin our classes here on Beacon? I know that we are in the middle of something important here but I just wanted to know." Viktor awkwardly asked. Ozpin couldn´t help but smile, even when in the middle of mission planning, Viktor still seemed eager to start his teaching. Hannes was a little harder to read. He had been sitting on one of the chair quietly on the side, looking at Ozpin for a while now. Ozpin had a hard time guessing what he was thinking about. He then looked back at Viktor.

"We can arrange a session for both of you to begin tomorrow if you like?" Ozpin suggested.

"That early?" Viktor asked.

"We can move it forward if you want." Ozpin said.

"No no, tomorrow will be fine, will give me a chance to warm up for the evening afterwards." Viktor said with a smile.

"I have a plan already for how my sessions will go." Viktor said. Ozpin nodded.

"Excellent. How about you Hannes? Is that okay for you?" Ozpin asked the Swedish mercenary as he turned to look at him. Hannes stayed quiet as he continued looking at Ozpin.

"Hannes?" Ozpin asked again. This seemed to catch Hannes reaction.

"huh, what?" He asked confused before noticing all his eyes on him.

"Sorry, I spaced out. What are we talking about?" He asked.

"We will begin our classes tomorrow." Viktor said.

"Wait, that early?" Hannes said confused. Viktor nodded.

"Da, is that a problem?" Viktor asked.

"I thought we were going on a mission tomorrow." Hannes said. Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn´t hurt being warmed up. You will teach marksman classes after all." Viktor said. Hannes seemed to think about this before agreeing.

"Okay, sure why not." He said.

"Then it is settled. You will begin your teaching tomorrow. Let me handle when it will happen. Now, let's start with the mission planning." Ozpin said. The others nodded as they all walked up to the desk.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Hannes suddenly yelled. All eyes turned towards him. He then slowly pointed at Ozpin, making the headmaster raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, Mr. Månberg?" Ozpin asked.

"The wizard." Hannes whispered. Ozpin raised the other eyebrow as well.

"Pardon?" He said confused.

"That is who you remind me of." Hannes said with a big grin on his face. The others looked at each other in confusion before Viktor came to the same realization as well.

"Oh, I get it. From the book "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz"." Viktor said.

"Exactly! But I was thinking more about the movie" Hannes said. He then pointed at Glynda, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion as well.

"And that would mean that you are…" He said with his grin.

"Glinda the Good Witch." Viktor said with a grin on his own.

"How the hell did it take us this long to figure that one out?!" Hannes said as he then toppled down onto the chair and fell into a full blown laughter. Even Viktor couldn´t help but chuckle as the other looked at confusion at them.

"Would you mind explaining what you are finding so funny?" Ozpin asked. Viktor calmed down and looked at the head master.

"Xe xe, it is just that you remind us of some characters from an old movie by the name "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz". Glynda`s name is also extremely similar to one of the character's in the movie, who have the name Glinda the Good Witch." He said as he looked at Glynda.

"What are the odds?" Viktor asked with a smirk.

"I could ask the same." Ozpin said as he seemed a little surprised by all of this. Hannes then looked at Qrow with the biggest of grins.

"I just figured who you remind me of from the same story." Hannes said.

"Oh really, who?" Qrow asked.

"The scarecrow." Hannes aid.

"Excuse me!" Qrow said irritated.

"That is who you remind me of. The one that looks like a bumbling fool." Hannes said with a laugh. Qrow was now getting irritated.

"Can we just get back at organizing this plan?!" He said. The two mercenaries laughed amongst themselves as Ozpin silenced them.

"While I do find this information quite surprising and I would like to know more, Qrow is right, we should begin discussing the plan." Ozpin said. Viktor stopped laughing and looked at Ozpin.

"I agree, lets end this nonsense for now." He said while Hannes continued laughing in the background. Viktor then slapped him on the back of the head, making him stop immediately. Viktor then motioned towards Ozpin. Hannes, knowing what he meant, nodded and soon, they all focused on Ozpin. They all then began discussing. While they discussed, Hannes leaned towards Viktor.

"General Ironwood?" Hannes whispered.

"Definitely the tin man." Viktor whispered back as Hannes grinned.

* * *

Viktor Smiled as he finished the memory. He cut of the last piece of unkempt hair from his face as he looked it over. His circle beard showing nice and strong as he dragged a hand over his chin.

"You know, there is shaving tools that work a lot better than a knife." Hannes said from their dorm as was slowly getting up from his bed. Viktor simply chuckled.

"I spent five years shaving like this when I was in Afghanistan, it sticks. Besides, I feel like better by doing it like this." Viktor said.

"Yeah yeah, you do want you want, but don´t come crying to me when you cut yourself." Hannes said.

"Hannes, my skin is harder than steel, I think the knife will break first if I tried to cut myself." Viktor said as he walked out of the bathroom. He then walked over to the chair were his clothes were hanging and put them on.

"Now come on, we have classes to teach." Viktor ordered as Hannes groaned.

"I´m coming, I´m coming." He argued. Viktor only smiled as he reached towards the door.

 **A few hours later**

Viktor put out his cigar as he entered the main building of Beacon. He entered the elevator and pressed highest button. The elevator started to move upwards towards the top of the tower. Viktor continued to stand there in silence as the elevator started to slow down. The elevator finally came to a stop as the doors opened. Viktor walked out and started to make his way towards Ozpins office. This time, there were no robot guards outside of it. He walked up to the door and was about to knock on it.

"You may enter Viktor." Ozpin voice said from inside the office before Viktor was even able to knock. Viktor didn´t even think about how he knew it was him as he opened the door and walked in. Inside, he saw Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow standing there, looking at him.

"Glad to see you Viktor, I hope that your first day of teaching went as you planned." Ozpin asked. Viktor chuckled as he walked up to them.

"Xe xe, indeed it did. You have some extremely gifted individuals here on this school." Viktor said with a smile. Ozpin smiled back hearing this.

"I´m glad that you think so." Ozpin said as Viktor walked up to one of the chairs and sat down.

"There are two students that has really caught my interest. Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose." He said as he put his hands together.

"Pyrrha is extremely talented in the art of fighting for one that is so young. I am extremely impressed by her abilities. She managed to outmatch me for a moment. Then there is Ruby, I felt from the beginning that she would be a skilled warrior and even when she is disarmed, she is not to be underestimated." Viktor said.

"Ruby actually caught me by surprise, the first time in twenty years that has happened. I see great potential in both of them." He said with a smile once more. Before Ozpin could reply, the door opened.

"Aright, Hannes has the building!" Hannes yelled as he walked in. He walked over to the desk and nodded to all of them.

"Sup." He said as Viktor face palmed. Ozpin didn´t seem to take offense of this.

"Hannes, I hope that you find your first day of teaching to your liking." The headmaster said.

"Well, most of them did surprise me but I still see room for improvement in all of them." Hannes said as he stopped next to Viktor´s chair and leaned on it.

"I was however impressed by this one girl by the name of Velvet Scarlatina. She clearly has talent, even if it needs some tuning." Hannes said.

"Ah, so you have met Velvet, she is impressive, isn´t she?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, and get this. The woman I saved from those molesters earlier was apparently her mother, Woven." Hannes said. Viktor turned fully towards Hannes.

"Really?" He asked.

"Ja, she really looks like her mother as well." Hannes said as a smirk started to form on his face.

"Get any funny ideas Hannes and I break you in half." Viktor said threateningly towards the Swedish mercenary. He then turned back towards Ozpin.

"Let us go through the plan once more before he says something that we can live without hearing." Hannes said.

"I agree." Glynda said.

"I actually want to see where this is going." Qrow said. They all dismissed him. Ozpin leaned forward.

"As we discussed yesterday. There is one factory that matches the description that Viktor gave us. An old complex about three kilometers outside of vale. We know that the White Fang will be there so be prepared. We have however no idea who the supplier is." Ozpin said as he pressed a button in his desk and a holographic image of a large building surrounded by a couple of smaller buildings could be seen.

"If they really are from our world, they shouldn´t be that much of a problem. They won't have an aura, but that doesn´t mean that we should let our guard down for a moment." Viktor said. Hannes pointed at a water tower that towered over the entire factory.

"I could positioned myself up here, would give me a great vantage point over the entire area. I could spot anyone coming from at least a mile away." Hannes said as the other.

"Glynda and Qrow and I will make our way into the factory. If I know my share of arms dealing..." Viktor began.

"And you do." Hannes added with a smirk.

"…They will not do the deal out in the open. They will conduct it inside and this building is the ideal place for that." Viktor finished.

"I agree, it would be foolish to conduct such an act were they could be easily spotted." Ozpin said.

"We have not yet any full knowledge of their numbers. From what I gathered from White Fang members that I interrogated, they will have at least three bullheads worth of troops armed with various weaponry. Unknown about the supplier. However, if they are from our world, we can easily identify the weapons that they will have." Viktor said.

"We still don´t know if they really are from our world Viktor. It could be a coincidence, we have seen a lot of them lately." Hannes said.

"Never the less, your transport is waiting for you down at the landing dock. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Ozpin asked. No one said a thing.

"Very well, make your way towards the landing dock and good luck to all of you." Ozpin said. They all nodded and made their way out of the headmaster's office. The first made a stop at Hannes and Viktor´s locker who retrieved their weapons. Hannes took is Psg 90 and his two colts. Viktor took his Raging Bull, his AK74 and his MG42. They then made their way towards the landing dock. The trip to the landing dock was quiet, except from the now and then snarky comment by Hannes and is further advances towards Glynda, which she responded in her usual way, silence and a punch to the face.

"Owww that one hurt." Hannes said as he rubbed his nose.

"When will you learn that it is useless to try to seduce Glynda?" Qrow asked.

"He won´t learn, that is what makes Hannes Hannes." Viktor answered from the front of the group. They arrived at the landing dock were a bullhead was waiting for them. It was a regular colored bullhead with the Beacon insignia on the side. A female pilot greeted them.

"Greetings, I am your pilot for this mission." She greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you." Viktor greeted back.

"Now, as the Americans like to say, let's get this show on the road." Viktor said. The pilot was a little confused over what he meant but nodded none the less. She climbed into the pilot seat while the four of them took their seat in the back. They closed the door behind them and the bullhead soon started to lift from the ground. The bullhead soon speeded of into the distance. As the bullhead continued towards its target, the team on the inside did different things to pass the time. Qrow simply sat there in silence as he looked out from one of the windows. Hannes pulled back the bolt of his rifle as he checked to make sure that everything was working properly. Glynda sat there a little tense. This was her first field assignment in a while. Viktor noticed this.

"First mission in a while?" He asked. Glynda nodded.

"I was a little surprised that I was the one chosen. I haven´t been on a field assignment like this since before I became a professor at Beacon." Glynda said. Viktor gave a comforting smile.

"The first time is always the one that is the most nerve breaking. The same can be said when one hasn´t been in the field in a while. Don´t worry, as long as we watch each other's back and take care of one and another, we will be fine." Viktor said. Glynda smiled back at Viktor. During the rest of the trip, Viktor´s thoughts wandered over to his last moments with those Faunus.

 **Yesterday**

"…and they will all be armed with various weaponry. That is all I know, I swear." The Wolf Faunus said. Viktor still held both White Fang members around their throats as he processed the information that they had given him.

"You will let us go now, right?" The wolf Faunus pleaded. Viktor stood there with a unreadable face before answering.

"I want you to know that what I´m about to do is nothing personal." Viktor said in a cold voice. Both Faunus glanced at each other.

"W-what?" The goat Faunus managed to say.

"You two are too dangerous to leave alive. You will both be a liability and could make the information I just heard useless. I am deeply sorry for this. I will make it quick." Viktor said as he then started to apply pressure on his grip. The two Faunus started to struggle as their throats started to hurt.

"N-no." The wolf Faunus said.

"P-please." The goat Faunus pleaded. Then it was over. A loud snap was heard as the two Faunus went limb in Viktor´s grip. Viktor had his eyes closed and sighed. He hid the bodies in the closest dumpster as he then walked away. Before he got far, he bumped into someone. He looked at who it was.

"There you are Blake." Viktor said.

 **Present**

"Viktor!" Viktor was snapped back to the present by Glynda.

"We´re here." She said as the bullhead started to descend. The bullhead landed a small distance away from the factory in case there were anyone there. The four of them opened the door on the side and jumped out of the bullhead.

"Radio me when you require a pick up." The pilot said through their comlink.

"Copy that." Viktor responded through his own comlink as the bullhead ascended and disappeared beyond the mass of trees that surrounded them. Viktor looked back at the others and nodded. They nodded back and they started making their way pass the trees. It was still some time until the meeting would go down so it was still light out. They soon passed through the trees and found themselves standing in front of a netted metal fence.

"So, who has the best idea to get past this?" Hannes asked. Before anyone could reply, Glynda raised her riding crop and suddenly, the entire fence split up into thousands of pieces and however in the air. Viktor and Qrow stood there watching with blank faces while Hannes eyes went as wide as dinner plates, since this was the first time he saw what her powers could fully do.

"Holy shit." Was all he said. They pasted the fence and as soon as they were on the other side, Glynda put the pieces back in place and soon the fence stood there once again, no sign that it had ever been taken apart. Hannes gave a whistle.

"Holy…I didn't know that your powers could do that. That is some harry potter shit right there." Hannes said. Glynda turned to look at him.

"Harry who?" She asked confused while Hannes waved her of.

"Just a character in a series of books, never mind it." Hannes said as he then looked around. He spotted the water tower in the distance.

"There is the water tower. I´ll make my way there." He said. The other nodded as he then cloaked in front of them. This time, it was Qrow that was surprised.

"What the? Where did he go?" Qrow asked as he looked around.

"You know that strange armband that Hannes wears on his wrist?" Viktor asked as Qrow nodded.

"It is a cloaking device, perfect when you want to move unseen. While it is active, nothing short of using electromagnetic wavelengths can spot him." He said before he tapped his nose.

"Or if you have a good nose." He said with a smirk. They made their way through the wrecked buildings and vehicles. Viktor checked his watch.

"There is still three hours left until the meeting will begin. We have time to scope out the place and find a good ambush position." Viktor said. They checked all the buildings and found that they were alone.

"Seems like no one is here." Qrow said.

"That is good." Viktor said. Suddenly, their comlink sparked alive.

"Wiking calling Kodiak, come in Kodiak." Hannes voice was suddenly heard over their comlink. Viktor put a finger up against his right ear.

"For the last time Wiking, Kodiak is a city in Alaska, not Russia. It is not fitting." Viktor said irritated.

"But Alaska used to be a Russian province and besides, it sounds cool." Hannes said. Viktor sighed as he went back to what the talked about.

"What is it Wiking?" Viktor asked.

"I have made it to the tower and I have now climbed on top of it." Hannes said as they all turned to look towards the water tower and saw a flashing light come from it.

"I can see you, Scarecrow…" Qrow growled a little

"…and Pixie." Hannes said as Glynda glared towards the water tower.

"I have a perfect view of the surrounding area. I can see everything from up here. I can see everything juuuuuuust greeeaaaat." They didn't need to see him to know that he said that last part with a grin.

"What does he mean by that?" Glynda asked. Viktor turned to look at her.

"It means that he is currently checking out your ass." Viktor said as Glynda´s face went red.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT?" Hannes screamed out in terror over the comlink. Glynda glared towards the tower and raised her riding crop.

"No no no no no no." Hannes repeatedly said when suddenly, a faint hint of purple could be seen coming from the water tower. Glynda then jerked the riding crop to the side and the form of Hannes could be seen flying off from the tower, screaming all the way down. The distant sound of him hitting the ground could soon after be heard.

"Great, now I have to climb it all over again." Hannes painfully said over the comlink. Glynda lowered her riding crop and looked at Qrow and Viktor who looked at her.

"What, he deserved it." She argued. Both males looked at each other and then started to walk away.

"He deserved it." She argued once more before sighing. The team of hunters and mercenaries then started to prepare for the upcoming meeting of thugs and criminals.

 **Three hours later**

Viktor, Glynda and Qrow was hiding behind a destroyed wall when the sound of jet engines could be heard. Soon, three bullheads appeared and landed in the courtyard of the factory. White fang members exited the bullheads as the team observed them. One stood out from the rest of them.

"That is Adam." Glynda whispered with a gasp as Qrow narrowed his eyes.

"Who?" Viktor asked. Glynda looked at him.

"He is the leader of this chapter of the White Fang and is responsible for dozens of deaths to both civilians and hunters." She said with a growl. Viktor looked back towards the mass of Faunus in front of him and narrowed his eyes towards the Faunus leader. Soon, more engine noises could be heard from the other direction as a large convoy of SUVs and trucks came driving from the forest road.

"Kodiak, aren´t those…" Hannes whispered through the mic.

"Dillon Aero SUVs? Yes." Viktor said.

"Shit. That is not a good sign." Was all Hannes said. The vehicles came to a stop at the courtyard. Out from the leading SUV, two well-dressed men holding KRISS Vector submachine guns exited and one of them walked towards the rear passenger door. The man from yesterday walked out of the SUV as well. One of the guards opened the passenger door and out walked a man that made Viktor´s eyes go wide.

"No. Fucking. Way." Hannes whispered through the mic in shock.

"Samuel Morrow." Viktor growled as he clenches his fist. Now it was Glynda and Qrow´s turn to look at Viktor with a raised eyebrow.

"Who?" Qrow asked.

"An American arms dealer that used to sell weapons to terrorists and rebels by orders from the CIA. He soon left the CIA when he found someone else that was more profitable to work with." Viktor whispered.

"Wait, if he is here. Doesn´t that mean…?" Hannes began.

"The order is here as well." Viktor said with wide eyes. Viktor suddenly found that it was difficult to stand up.

"No, it can´t be. We destroyed them all those years back. It can´t be." He said as he grasped his head. He started to raise his voice a little but no one seemed to notice that since all of the soldiers and White Fang was focused on the talk between their two leaders. Qrow looked at Viktor and then grabbed a hold of him.

"Quiet, they will hear us." Qrow whispered through clenched teeth. He started to shake Viktor who finally managed to snap out of his panic attack. Viktor shook his head and looked at the two hunters.

"This mission just got more serious. A lot more serious." He whispered. Glynda and Qrow looked at each other before they all turned their focus towards the meeting.

"What are they saying?" Hannes asked. Viktor pressed a button on his comlink, which made so Hannes could hear what was being said.

"Mr. Taurus. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Samuel said as he extended his hand out towards Adam. Adam didn´t even look at the Samuels hand as he continued to glare at him from behind his mask. Samuel simply chuckled as he withdrew his hand.

"Not much for conversation, are you?" The man said. Adam continued to stay quiet for a moment more before speaking

"Do you have what I want?" Was all Adam said in a hostile tone as his lieutenant crossed his arms. Samuel frowned as his bodyguards tighten their grips on their weapons. Samuel then crossed his arms.

"I know that you don´t trust me because of my species, but that is no reason for hostilities Mr. Taurus. I mean, you have been dealing with humans before. What about Roman, I know that the White Fang was controlled by him for a short amount of time?" Samuel said. Adam narrowed his eyes behind his mask as he continued to glare at Samuel.

"But I guess I can't judge you. After all, your organization hasn´t been so successful lately so I can understand why you are in a foul mood. But what to expect from…" Samuel began saying before the tip of a sword was pointed at his throat. Adam glared daggers at him has he had pulled out his sword and had it aimed at Samuel's throat as he raised his arms in mock defeat.

"Finish that sentence and I´ll end you right here and now." Adam said in a cold tone. Samuel´s body guards raised their weapons and aimed at Adam while the sunglasses man took out his own pistol from yesterday and aimed at Adam as well. Adams lieutenant took out his chainsaw and reeved it up. The rest of the White Fang troops aimed their long range weapon as the ones with sword took a battle stance. Viktor grabbed a hold of his MG42 while Glynda raised her riding crop and Qrow took out his sword. Samuel, still having his arms lazily raised in the air, smiled smugly at Adam.

"I don´t think that would be the best of ideas." Samuel smugly said. Adam continued to glare at the man as Samuel then snapped his fingers on his right hand. Suddenly the back of the tent truck opened and out jumped around a dozen soldiers. A hatch on the roof on the first SUV opened up as well and another soldier folded up a large gatling gun and aimed it at Adam while spinning it up. The doors on the last SUV swung open as well and out stepped another four soldiers as another gatling gun with a soldier behind it emerged from its roof as well and aimed at the gathered Faunus while also started to spin the barrels. Out from the driver seats of the four trucks, another eight soldiers exited in total. Viktor´s fears were conformed when he looked at the patch on the soldiers shoulders, of the rising phoenix over planet earth.

"Ah shit, I had hoped that I was wrong." Hannes said. Viktor glared at the soldiers and noticed that they wore advanced military gear, holding SCAR assault rifles with ACOG scopes and M340 multi shot grenade launcher mounted underneath them. All of this was topped off with an exoskeleton suit going along their back.

"And they have EXOs. Great, this is gonna be fun." Hannes said sarcastically. All their focus then turned back towards the two leaders.

"As you can see, I came prepared." Samuel said with a smirk as Adams eyes looked back and forth amongst the now assembled private army in front of him.

"And for the record, I wasn´t going to comment on your specie, I was going to say "what to expect from amateurs"." Samuel said. Adam continued to glare before lowering his sword. The rest of the White Fang troops glanced at Adam for a moment before lowering their weapons as well. The soldiers lowered their weapons as well as Samuel lowered his arms while still wearing his smug smile.

"There we go, wasn´t that hard, now was it? Now, with the hostilities out of the way. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samuel Morrow, esteemed arms dealer at your service." Samuel introduced himself.

"Shall we begin negotiations? I´m sure that you want to see what kind of merchandise that I have brought with me." Samuel asked. Adam, still frowning, simply nodded. Samuel smiled smugly as he turned to look at the assembled soldiers behind him.

"Alright, load of the merchandise!" He barked to them and some of the soldiers ran to one of the trucks and opened up in the back. Two climbed in and started carrying out large weapon cases that the others caught. Samuel reached into his jacket and took out a package of cigarettes. He took one out and stuck it into his mouth. He offered one to Adam by reaching out the package towards him.

"Smoke?" He offered. Adam looked down on the package before him before looking back up into Samuels's eyes.

"No thanks." Adam said coldly. Samuel simply shrugged his shoulders as he lit his cigarette and blew out a large puff of smoke (Don´t worry, I´m not going to start this again). The soldiers started carrying the weapon cases into the main building of the factory. Samuel looked at the soldiers as they carried the weapons into the factory. Adams then stepped forward.

"You don´t seem to mind selling weapons to so called "terrorists"." Adams said the last part with a taste of venom in his voice. Samuel simply chuckled as he looked at Adam.

"Heh heh, Money is money. If I can make a profit, I don´t care whoever I´m selling to. Besides, this isn´t the so called worst thing I have done. I sold Kalashnikovs to children in Africa while you were still in diapers." Samuel said with a smirk. Adams lieutenant chuckled at that remark but a glare from his leader shut him up.

"Figures he wouldn´t feel any remorse for conducting mass murder." Viktor said with a growl as Glynda looked in shock at his words. She glared back towards Samuel. This man sounded like a monster.

"Where did you say?" Adam asked.

Nothing that you have to worry about, shall we?" Samuel said as he then motioned towards the main building of the factory district. Adam didn´t say anything as he simply started to walk. Samuel walked with him as their respective bodyguards and lieutenants followed them. The soldiers and White Fang members, while still glaring at each other, started to spread out to secure the area.

"We need to enter the building. Follow me." Viktor said as they left the cover from behind the wall. The three of them made their way past an abandoned van and stopped next to another broken wall.

"Hang on. You have someone heading your way." Hannes said through the mic. Viktor peaked out from his cover and saw a White Fang member holding an assault rifle walk their way.

"Let him just get a little closer aaaaaaaaaaand…" Hannes began. Before either Viktor, Glynda or Qrow could say anything, a bullet tore through the head of the Faunus. The bullet seamed to easily penetrate through the Faunus aura as the Faunus toppled forward and landed behind cover, hiding him from the others.

"You´re clear." Hannes said.

"Thanks Wiking." Viktor said. Viktor then looked back at the two hunter who looked surprised.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How did that bullet kill him so easily?" Qrow asked. Viktor looked back to where the Faunus had died before looking back while shrugging his shoulders.

"I don´t know but I can´t argue with the results." Viktor said. Qrow frowned but decided to leave that for now. Glynda still looked mortified.

"What´s the matter Glynda?" Viktor asked concerned.

"He…he killed him so easily. He showed no remorse doing it." Glynda said speechless. Viktor remembered his talks with team RWBY and how rare it is for people to kill each other thanks to their auras. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the real world." He said in a sad tone. He then left cover as the two hunters followed him. They entered the main building through ha hole in the wall and soon found themselves in a maze of hallways.

"I just lost visual of you guys, Have you entered the building?" Hannes asked.

"Affirmative." Viktor said.

"Copy that. I will continue to thin out the herd so to speak. I´ll report in if something happens." Hannes said. Viktor nodded as the three of them made their way through the hallways. Viktor lead them through them and just when they were about to round a corner, Viktor raised his hand.

"Wait." Viktor whispered as he then started to sniff the air. He then slowly peaked around the corner and saw nothing. He waited for a little moment when suddenly he could hear footsteps. He slowly took out his knife as he leaned back into cover. The footsteps growing louder for every second. Suddenly, Viktor burst out from behind cover, leaving Glynda and Qrow behind. They suddenly heard what sounded like a brawl, however, just as quickly it had begun, it ended. Glynda and Qrow rounded the corner and saw a grotesque scene. Two dead bodies of the soldiers lay on the floor while Viktor held one soldier up in his hand by his throat, his knife dug into the soldiers chin. The soldier stopped squirming as he then pulled the knife out and threw the now dead soldier down onto the floor. Viktor looked up from the dead body and onto the two hunters.

"Come on." Viktor ordered before running of. Qrow and Glynda looked at each other before following.

"You can see that he has done this before." Qrow deadpanned as Glynda glared at him. They exited the hallways and soon found themselves in a large room in the middle of the factory. They hid behind a couple of old boxes. The moment they entered the room, he felt a familiar scent but he dismissed it, thinking that it was impossible. They peaked out and saw that Samuel and Adam had already entered the room and was now discussing with each other.

"Tell me Adam, what is the biggest danger your organization has to face?" Samuel asked the Faunus leader. Adam simply looked at Samuel and stayed quiet. Samuel simply smirked.

"Come on Mr. Taurus, you know the answer to this one." Samuel said, still wearing his smirk. Adam stayed quiet.

"Let me help you. It is not the Atlesian military, it is not the Grimm. What is it?" Samuel listed out. Adam finally answered.

"Huntsmen." Was all Adam said.

"Precisely, and why are they so dangerous?" Samuel asked as he looked at Adam. Adam sighed.

"Because of their semblance and aura, combined with their training, making them dangerous." Adam answered.

"And what is the best way to kill a huntsman?" Samuel asked. Adam looked at Samuel while narrowing his eyes.

"There is no "best" way to kill a huntsman. You either deplete their aura by using a high powered weapon or…" He said as he held up his sword that started to glow slightly.

"…You have a semblance of your own that it made to easily breach their aura." Adam said coldly. Samuel smirked.

"Which is how you have killed so many enemies of yours in the past." Samuel said. Adam stayed quiet. Samuel smirked as he started to walk towards the table as he continued talking.

"Regular weapons are practically useless against powerful hunters and high powerful weapons mostly have to be mounted on either a vehicle or something similar to either work or be precise. And not everyone has the same gift as you." Samuel said as he stopped at the table and leaned backwards onto it.

"But what if I told you that I have something with me that can make the simplest of foot soldiers capable of killing a hunter with a little 9mm pistol." Samuel said, still wearing his smirk. For the first time that evening, Adam turned towards Samuel with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Adam said in a slight confused tone as some of the White Fang soldiers behind him looked at each other in confusion. Samuel crossed his arms.

"You heard me." He said smugly. Adam marched up towards the arms dealer until he was inches away from his face.

"Listen, I did not come all the way out here to hear idiotic things like this. There is no way that such a small weapon could breach someone´s aura, even a regular civilian could take a couple of such low caliber bullets." Adam said with a growl. Samuel was unfazed by Adams attitude as he smirked.

"I guess you want a demonstration then." Samuel said. Adam raised an eyebrow as he then heard a couple of footsteps coming from the entrance. Adam turned around and saw two more of Samuels's soldiers walking in, but there was someone else with them. They held on to a man that looked like to be in his late thirties who struggled to get out of their grip. He had brown hair and was wearing a blue Atlas military outfit with armored white shoulder pads and knee pads. His clothes were torn and his hair was ruffled and dirty. The most notable thing however, was the strange metal collar around the man's neck. The collar looked like to be of a simple design with a light in front that was blinking green. The soldiers dragged the man towards Samuel and Adam as he continued to struggle against the soldiers grip. Adam raised an eyebrow as Samuel walked up to the man and didn´t stop until he was inches away from the man's face.

"Do you know who this is Adam?" Samuel asked as he turned back towards Adam.

"No, I don´t." Adam simply said.

"This is Colonel Erik Helmsdeep of the Atlesian military. Esteemed huntsman from Atlas academy and a good friend to General James Ironwood." Samuel said as he looked back at Erik. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that he died two months ago when his aircraft crashed. Heard that it was attacked by the Grimm over Mistral." Adam said. Samuel simply chuckled.

"That is what we wanted the world to think, but that is far from the truth. Erik here…" Samuel said as he pointed towards the Colonel.

"…what investigating our activities in both Atlas and Mistral and we couldn´t have any of that, so we planned an assassination of him. It is so easy to kill someone out in this world. You simply blame it on the Grimm." Samuel said.

"We jammed his signal and then shot down his aircraft. He however, survived the crash. He has since then been our guest and in return, after some persuading, he told us so much about his country´s military. He has however now outlived his usefulness, which brings us back to the topic at hand, Erik here is a tank like hunter. He specifies in taking damage and dishing it out thanks to his aura and semblance." Samuel said.

"What´s with the collar?" Adams lieutenant finally asked after staying quiet for so long. Samuel looked at him.

"A safety precaution. We don´t want Erik to start any trouble unless we want to." Samuel said. He then looked at one of the White Fang soldiers that was holding a pistol.

"Hey you." Samuel said, gaining the Faunus soldier´s attention.

"Hand me your weapon." Samuel ordered. The Faunus soldier raised his eyebrow before looking ad Adam. Adam nodded and the Faunus soldier walked up Samuel and gave him his gun. Samuel checked the gun over before looking back at Erik and at the soldiers holding him

"Release the collar." Samuel ordered. One of the soldiers nodded and took out a key card from his pocket. He held it up towards the collar and it beeped. He then started pressing a code on a holographic number pad on the side and the collar clicked of. The soldiers than pushed Erik forward and he fell down on his hands. The moment the collar came off, Erik was covered in a yellowish glow. Erik gasped once as he then started to stand up. He stood up and rolled his shoulders.

"Bad move." Erik then said in a low and angry voice, letting the rage build up in him for everything that has happened to him for the past two months. Samuel didn´t pay it any mind as he then simply looked back at Adam who readied himself for a fight, as did the rest of the white fang while the soldiers simply stood there, observing.

"Now observe how dust ammunition work on this man." Samuel said as he then started firing the pistol at Erik. Erik´s aura simply absorbed the damage from the bullets as the bounced of it and fell to the ground. Erik then started to charge towards the group with rage in his eyes. Samuel emptied the pistols magazine and then calmly threw it to the side. Adam pulled out his sword and took a battle stance as Erik closed the distance even further. Samuel then pulled out a pistol from the inside of his jacket.

"Now, witness how my "special" ammunition deals with him." Samuel calmly said with a smirk. Erik leaped forward towards Samuel and readied his fist to strike him. Then almost instantly, Samuel turned around and shot Erik straight in the chest. Samuel then moved to side as Erik flew past him. Erik landed on in front on the ground as he skidded along the floor a few feet. He came to a stop in front of Adam as he then managed to move over onto his back. Adam eyes for the first time that evening widen in shock as Erik was now bleeding from his chest as the bullet had pierced through it. Erik started to cough up blood as Samuel walked up to them.

"Do you believe me now, Mr. Taurus?" Samuel said as he then raised his pistol once more and aimed it towards Erik's head.

"No, please." Erik tried to plead as he reached up towards Samuel. Samuel ignored him and fired once more. The bullet, once again pierced through Erik´s aura and went through his head. Erik´s body jerked one last time before going still as his arm fell down onto the floor. He now laid dead on the floor as a pool of blood started to form underneath him, his brain now having splattered along the ground around Adams feet.

"Now Mr. Taurus…" Samuel said as he gained Adams attention.

"Are you now interested in what I am selling?" He asked the Faunus leader. Adam looked once more at the dead hunter laying before him before looking back up at the arms dealer.

"Indeed I am." Adam said with a sinister smile.

Viktor, Glynda and Qrow sat there in silence as they had just observed what had happened before them.

"Jesus Christ." Viktor breathed.

"That is impossible." Glynda said in shock.

"Yeah, well the impossible just happened right before our eyes." Qrow said with a dark tone.

"When it comes to the order, this isn´t that surprising. Figured that they would find a way to make even your aura useless against them." Viktor said.

"We have to stop this deal from going through and find out more." Glynda said as the two males nodded. They continued to observe the deal and now Samuel was trying to sell weapons as well to Adam. Suddenly, Viktor´s comlink sparked alive.

"Huh, Kodiak, I need some help." Hannes whispered. Viktor put up a finger to his ear.

"What is it?" Viktor asked.

"I have some people heading my way. They are out of my line of sight and they will reach me soon. I can´t engage them without revealing were I am. I need help now." Hannes whispered. Viktor groaned and put a hand to his face.

"Blyad, of course something like this would happen. Okay, Qrow, you´re with me. Glynda, stay here and continue to observe what is happening." Viktor said. Both Glynda and Qrow nodded as the two males made their way out of the room. Glynda carefully peaked out of her cover just as Adams asked Samuel something.

"Tell me something Mr. Morrow." Adam said, gaining said man's attention.

"Is killing someone´s messengers a common thing within your organization?" He asked. Samuel raised an eyebrow in surprise at the question as he took out is cigarette.

"What?" He said, confused.

Viktor and Qrow exited the building and made their way towards the water tower, avoiding any patrols that Hannes had missed. The soon reached the water tower and noticed the shadows of two figures standing at the foot of the tower. They looked like to be female. Viktor felt that familiar scent once again as they closed in on the two unknown figurines.

Glynda continued to observe what was happening as the meeting seemed to escalate. She assumed that the messengers that Adam was talking about were those that Viktor had confronted. She figured that Viktor had killed them, now her thoughts were conformed. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Samuel suddenly grabbed a hold of Adam.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHY DIDN`T YOU TELL ME THAT RIGHT AWAY!" Samuel yelled, confusing Adam and making Glynda tense up as she stayed in her hiding spot. Samuel then let go and looked at one of his bodyguards.

"Call all of our outer patrols, NOW!" He ordered. The bodyguard did as he was told and put a finger on his ear. He only received static.

"I can´t reach them sir." The bodyguard said, conforming Samuels fears. He then looked at Adam. He then looked at his soldiers.

"Pack everything up! Abort the deal! We need to get the fuck out of here!" He ordered them. They all saluted as they then ran up to the different kinds of cases and started to put everything back into them. Samuel was about to go when I hand grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw Adam standing there, glaring at him.

"Not so fast. First you are going to tell us what is going on!" He said, irritated. Samuel looked down at Adams hand that was still grasping his arm before looking up to look the White Fang leader in the eyes.

"What is going on is that because of your idiocy, we all, are probably going to die." Samuel said with a grim look.

* * *

"Yang/Ruby?" Viktor and Qrow said in surprise.

"Viktor/Uncle Qrow?" Yang and Ruby said, equally surprised.

* * *

"INTRUDERS!" A soldier yelled as Blake and Weiss snapped their heads to the side as the soldier opened fire.

 **AN: And that is that, another chapter up. It was a bitch to write. For those of you that are wondering. I have been wanting to REALLY write "The wonderful wizard of Oz" part for a while. I now finally found a good place to add it and I hope that it was to your liking. As always, please leave a review and I see you in the next chapter.**


	25. Christmas Chapter

**Christmas chapter**

 **AN: I know I know, you were hoping for a continuation of chapter 24. I is on the way. I am working on it. This is just a chapter that a really wanted to write and what better time than during Christmas. It is really out of place in the order of the story, but I hope that you enjoy it still.**

The library was quiet, no sound was heard. It was late in the evening and most students had gone back to their dorms. There were however one individual left in the library, sitting at one of the tables and reading a book. A candle was lit next to him as the only sound to be heard was when he occasionally turned the page of the book. Suddenly, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard from the side. The individual looked up from his book and looked at the side. The familiar form of a certain red dressed reaper came into view.

"Hi Viktor." Ruby greeted with a cheery smile. Viktor smiled back.

"Evening Ruby." He greeted back as Ruby walked up the mercenary. Ruby then looked away awkwardly.

"Huh Viktor, I don´t mean to bother you…" She began as she rolled her fingers. Viktor chuckled as he closed his book.

"You never bother me Ruby, how can I help you." Viktor said. Ruby looked back at Viktor.

""It´s about Hannes." Ruby asked.

"What has he done now?" Viktor asked immediately with a grim look. Ruby shook her head and her hands.

"No no no, he hasn´t done anything bad. I just wondered why he is suddenly drinking…" Ruby began as she tried to find the right words.

"More than usual." Viktor finished as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. Why is that? When I ask him about it I only get an unintelligible answer about holidays and carols before he tumbles over and starts to snore." She asked. Viktor chuckled once more as he turned to Ruby fully.

"It is because today is Christmas." Viktor said. Ruby looked at him with a curious look as she tilted her head to the side.

"Christmas?" She asked. Viktor looked at Ruby oddly before realizing his situation.

"Right, different world." He said to himself before looking back at Ruby.

"Grab a chair and a will tell you." Viktor said. Ruby went and picked a chair and placed it next to Viktor as she sat down on it. Viktor then began telling her what Christmas was.

"Christmas was, and still is, an annual festival commemorating the birth of Jesus Christ." Viktor said.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"He was thousands of years ago a preacher that has become the central figure of the religion of Christianity. One of the biggest religions back home. Christmas was in the beginning a celebration dedicated to him but over the years, the festival evolved into something that all religions can share. It became a symbol of caring and sharing. A time when people but put aside any petty differences and disputes they shared and come together as one people. To be friends and help and care for each other." He said.

"That sounds wonderful." Ruby said with a smile. Viktor smiled back.

"It is. However, Christmas later became a symbol of commercialism in the west. People would buy stuff that they could give to others as a sign that they care for them. Parents would tell their children that it wasn´t them that bought the presents, but someone else. One of the most iconic figures of Christmas by the name of St. Nicolas or more commonly known as Santa Claus."

"Who is that?" Ruby asked.

"Santa Claus is a legendary figure in western culture who is said to bring gifts to the homes of well-behaved and kind children on Christmas Eve of the 24th of December." Viktor said as Ruby seemed to like this so called Santa Claus.

"And he would bring coal to the naughty children as a sign that he was disappointed in them." Viktor said with a smirk.

"Well, there goes Yang." Ruby said joke fully as both of them laughed. When both of them was done laughing, Viktor continued telling.

"There are however some people that sometimes take advantage of the holidays for their own agenda." Viktor said.

"Like who?" Ruby asked.

"Come on Glynda." Both of them suddenly heard from the entrance of the library. They both turned around and saw Glynda and Hannes standing there. Hanes was holding a piece of mistletoe in his hand and was holding it above both of them. He was making kissing noises with his mouth.

"The mistletoe means that you must kiss me." Hannes said with a smirk.

"Not in a million years." Glynda said sternly. Hannes simply laughed.

"Hö hö! You can´t break the rules of Christmas. You have to kiss me now." Hannes said as he put his lips together and moved towards Glynda.

POW!

Both Ruby and Viktor flinched as Glynda fist connected with Hannes face. The next thing they saw was Hannes laying on the ground before Glynda with a swollen eye.

"As I said, not in a million years." Glynda said as she grabbed a book from the counter and left the library. Hannes started to stir and stood back up.

"I love it when they are playing hard to get." He said as he readied his mistletoe once more and ran out of the library after Glynda. Both Ruby and Viktor looked at the entrance with odd stared before looking at each other. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Xaxaxaxaxaxaxa!"

Both of them quiet down after a minute as Ruby wiped away a tear and Viktor regained his composure.

"Like that." Viktor said as both of the chuckled. Viktor then continued.

"But things like that aside. I truly believe that Christmas brings out the best of people. There is a lot of evidence of that throughout my world's history." Viktor said.

"Like what?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Small Christmas miracles stories of people who forgets their past and comes together to celebrate as one people, no matter their nationality or religion. All of these events are amazing but one stand above them all, the Christmas truce of 1914." Viktor said. Before Ruby could ask, Viktor continued.

"You remember when I told you about the Great War of my world?" Viktor asked as Ruby nodded.

"When the soldiers joined the armies of their nations, they were told that the war would be over after just a couple of months. "We would be home before Christmas" they told each other. Sadly, the war would continue longer than expected. As the war lasted `till Christmas and a million lives had already been claimed by the war, spirits were low amongst the soldiers. In the British trenches, one of the countries in the war, living conditions were horrible and the soldiers were sadden by the fact that Christmas was almost upon them. Suddenly, they heard something from the German trenches, from their enemies, on the opposite side of the battlefield." Viktor explained as he then went quiet for a moment. Ruby raised an eyebrow when suddenly, Viktor started to sing.

"Stille Nacht. Heilige Nacht.

Alle schläft; einsam wacht

Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar.

Holder Knab 'im lockigen Haar

Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh

Schlage in himmlischer Ruh

Stille Nacht. Heilige Nacht." Viktor sang quietly in a strange language as Ruby listened on. As Viktor finished the verse, he gave the kindest of smiles to Ruby.

They were singing Christmas carols in German. The British at the moment were stunned for a moment before they decided to join in." Viktor said as he then began singing once more.

"Silent night. Holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin, mother and child

Holy infant so tender and mild.

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night. Holy night." Viktor sang as Ruby sat there in silence, taking in the soft tone of the song. Viktor gave a sigh as he smiled and continued speaking.

"The singing went through the night between the Germans and the British, both sides singing along with one another from their trenches. The Germans shouted "Merry Christmas Englishmen!" From their trenches and the British shouted back "Fröhliche Weinhnachten Fritz", that was their nickname for the Germans. The next morning, another miracle happened. The British then noticed that the Germans climbed out of their trenches. The British thought that this was an attack and readied their weapons and aimed them towards the Germans." Viktor said as Ruby feared what she would hear next.

"Then one British soldiers yelled out. "WAIT! There are unarmed" he yelled out. Indeed, the Germans had climbed out of their trenches without their weapons and walked slowly towards the British front with their hands above their head. The British looked confused as each other before one of them exited their trench as walked towards the Germans. The British soldier asked what the Germans were up to and saw a little surprised to hear that the Germans proposed a truce, just this time so that they could celebrate Christmas. The British were first a little doubtful about this before they agreed." Viktor said as his smile became even bigger.

"Soon, no man's land, the area between dividing both sides, was filled with soldier, but without the intension to kill each other. Both sides greeted each other with smiles and laughs. They started to sing and talk with each other. They exchanged gifts that they had access to. The Germans gave chocolate to the British soldiers and the British gave bread to the German soldiers. They interacted with each other like that they had always been friends. A former British barber now turned soldier gave a German soldier a haircut. A German officer gave some of the buttons on his uniform to a British soldier who gave some of his in return. Then came the famous football match between the German and the British soldiers. It started when a British soldier kicked a football out onto the field and soon the soldiers started passing it between each other and before anyone knew it, a match had commenced. According a British soldiers diary, the Germans won 3 to 2 against the British. It was truly a magical event. Fighting however continued on the other parts of the front but here, there were a moment of peace. Then artillery fire commenced and both sides had to hurry back to their trenches to avoid the shells. But they all managed to say their goodbyes and wished each other a merry Christmas." Viktor said with a smile as Ruby smiled as well.

"That is one of the most amazing things I have ever heard." She said. Viktor smiled at her.

"Indeed it is." He said before his smile disappeared and was replaced by a sad look.

"But it would not last." He said as Ruby´s own smile disappeared as well.

"When news reached each side's high command about this unofficial truce between the soldiers, the generals were furious. Punishing the soldiers and calling them traitors for fraternizing with the enemy. Most of the soldiers were relocated away from the part of the front so that they would have no contact with any of the enemy soldiers that they had talked to. The unofficial truce between both sides lasted less than a couple of days and was ended quickly. The next year on Christmas Eve 1915, there were no truce, only continued killing and slaughter on both sides." Viktor said sadly as Ruby herself was shocked to hear that. A chance of peace was squashed in a instance because the generals wanted to continue the killing. She felt she was about the cry because of that when Viktor suddenly wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at Viktor who smiled down on her.

"While it is a shame that this beautiful moment didn´t last longer. We still need to acknowledge the fact that it happen. That in the middle of all that darkness, a single peak of light managed to shine through it. A true evidence that kindness will always exist, no matter what happens." He said with a smile as Ruby smiled back. Ruby then gave quiet yawn as Viktor chuckled.

"Xe xe, Seems like someone is tired." He said with a grin as Ruby looked up at him with tired eyes.

"I´m not tired! I will…just…rest…my…eyeeeeees." Ruby managed to say before she dozed off. She fell to sleep while Viktor still had his arm wrapped around her and he continued to smile. He then carefully picked her up from her chair and placed her on his back. He now had her in a piggyback position on his back. Viktor started to walk as he left the library and made his way towards the dorm building. He passed a group of students who looked at the two of the oddly. Viktor put a finger on his lips, signaling them to be quiet. The students nodded as he continued. As Viktor reached the dorm building and entered it, he could hear Ruby mutter in her sleep.

"Thanks for telling me that story, Viktor." She said. Viktor smiled as he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping from of Ruby.

"Anytime, Ruby." He said as he reached her dorm room. He lightly knocked the door and soon after, it was opened by Yang.

"Viktor, what can I help you with?" She asked, slightly surprised to see Viktor here so late. Viktor put a finger once again on his lips as he nodded his head towards the sleeping form of Ruby on his back. Yang immediately caught wind in what he was meaning and zipped her mouth shut. Viktor noticed the rest of team RWBY in the room as they stayed quiet as well. Viktor carefully lifted Ruby of from his back and handed her over to Yang, who now held her little sister bridal style. Ruby then started humming a melody in her sleep. Yang looked down on her sleeping sister before looking back up at Viktor.

"What is she humming?" She whispered as Viktor shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"Who knows? Goodnight Yang and a merry Christmas to you." Viktor whispered back as he turned to leave. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She whispered as Viktor chuckled.

"Ask Ruby when she wakes up what I mean with that." And with that, he silently closed the door behind him, leaving the rest of team RWBY confused as he made his way through the hallway. He smiled as he put his hands in his pockets and started singing silently to himself based of Ruby´s humming.

"Stille Nacht. Heilige Nacht…"

 **AN: Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all of you!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **AN: Here it is, for real this time, enjoy.**

As soon as the bullets started flying, Blake and Weiss jumped into action. Blake leaped over the crate they were hiding behind and landed behind it while Weiss rolled to the side towards another crate and hid behind it instead. The soldier emptied his magazine towards the two huntress in training, almost completely shattering the two crates. He then grabbed a hold of the grenade launcher attachment on his weapon and pumped back the handgrip on it. He then fired of a grenade towards the two of them.

"MOVE!" Blake yelled as she jumped over the railing. Weiss followed suit as she jumped over the railing as well. The explosion destroyed the catwalk as the two huntress in training landed in a roll on the main floor. The two of them looked up and saw that the rest of the soldiers and White Fang looked at them. Samuel and Adam looked at them in surprise, especially Adam.

"Blake…"Adam breathed.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS JUST STANDING THERE FOR, SHOOT THEM!" Samuel yelled as he pointed towards the two girls. The soldiers and White Fang immediately raised the weapons and started shooting. Blake and Weiss ran to the side as the bullets impacted where they had just stood. The two of them continued to run as the bullets narrowly missed them from behind.

"They are just two girls! Can't you idiots hit two little girls?!" Samuel yelled. The soldiers focused their fire and the two huntress in training was forced to jump to the side once more as the bullets narrowly missed them. Blake took out Gambol Shroud and with the help of her black ribbon, threw her weapon toward the roof as she dragged herself along with it. She landed on another catwalk as two more soldiers came out from a door connected to the catwalk and started shooting at her. She dodged side to side as she made her way towards the two soldiers. They continued to shoot at her as she closed the distance to them. She spun around and kicked one of the soldiers in the head, forcing him to jerk to the side. She landed on the ground in front of the other soldier and commenced an upwards kick on the soldiers chin. The soldier staggered backwards as Blake raised Gambol shroud in its sword form and swung it towards the soldier. The soldier narrowly dodged it by ducking out of the way. The soldier raised his weapon once more to fire at her but she kicked it out of his hand. She then swung her weapon towards him once more but this time, he caught it. The soldier then used the strength of his exoskeleton to push her weapon back as she was no match for its strength.

Blake´s eyes widen as the soldier then punched her across the face. She staggered backwards as the soldier punched her one more in the gut. He swung a third time but this time, she dodged it. She created a shadow copy of herself that took the blow for her. It smashed like rock as the soldiers fist easily went through it. As he was distracted, she proceeded to kick him in the gut as the soldier staggered back once more. Before she could attack him again, she was tackled from the side. The other soldier had gathered his wits and was now on the offensive as well. The other soldier tackled her into the wall, temporally stunning her and making her drop her weapon. He punched her in her gut before grabbing a hold of her harm and then throwing her over his shoulder onto the ground. The soldier then raised his hand and prepared to strike down on her. Blake saw this attack coming and narrowly rolled out of the way as the soldiers fist connected with the catwalk, denting it. As Blake rolled out of the way, the first soldier, who had now recovered from her previous attack, prepared to strike down on her with his foot. She pushed herself out of the way with her legs as the soldier smashed down his foot on the catwalk, denting it further. Blake then, using the momentum of her legs, threw herself upwards and positioned herself in a fighting stance. The two soldiers did the same as the two sides glared each other down. She then heard more footsteps as three White Fang members came running from the other side of the catwalk, each holding a melee weapon of some sorts. She found herself surrounded by them as they blocked her so she couldn´t jump down from the catwalk. Blake´s eyes darted back and forth as they all charged at her.

Meanwhile, down on the main floor, Weiss was desperately dodging the incoming fire from the White Fang and the soldiers. She rolled to the side and pulled out Myrtenaster and conducted a dust barrier by drawing a blue circle in the air. This was successful to stop the incoming fire from both the White Fang troops, but she was horrified when she saw that the fire from the soldier's bullets went right through it. She jumped to the side once more as the barrier shattered. She landed in a roll as she raised her rapier once more. Using the blue dust stored in it, she created a wall of ice between her and her enemies. The White Fang and soldier the proceeded to run around the wall and when they had passed it, she froze the floor underneath them, causing them all to slip around with their feet before they all fell over. They slipped around the floor as they desperately tried to stand up, only to fall down again. Samuel looked past the ice wall and saw how helpless their troops looked.

"IDIOTS!" he shouted in rage. Weiss smirked as she rolled Myrtenaster in her hand. She then started to walk on the ice with ease as all the others did their best to try and stand up, only to fall immediately. She walked past both White Fang and soldiers, who tried to grab her only for her to be just out of their reach. They tried to move across the ice but it was too slippery for them to get a grip. They couldn´t even use their weapons, since they had accidently dropped them when they fell. One soldier whipped out his pistol, only to have Weiss freeze it in his hand. Just as Weiss was about to look for Blake, said Faunus fell down and landed on her back in front of her. Weiss jumped back in surprise as she looked down on her friend. Blake coughed as she spit out traces of blood as she was covered in bruises.

"Blake!" Weiss said alarmed as she reach down to her friend. Suddenly, one of the soldiers smashed down, using the power of his exoskeleton to smash the ice underneath him. He then rose up as he aimed his weapon at Weiss. The other soldier landed next to him and aimed his weapon as well. The three White Fang members landed besides them. Suddenly, the ice cracked all over before shattering like glass. Weiss looked to the side and saw that Adam had smashed his sword onto it. Soon, all of the soldiers and White Fang stood back up and aimed their weapons at her. Weiss found herself surrounded and with Blake wounded before her, she had little hope of escaping. Weiss helped her friend to stand up as the two of them found themselves facing the small army of soldiers and White Fang aiming at them. The ice wall shattered as Samuel and Adam, flanked by their lieutenants approached. Adam had his sword raised while Samuel had his gun aimed at her.

"I fine endeavor, but pointless in the end." Samuel said. Blake managed to look at Adam who only looked at her with despise and hatred.

"Kill them." Samuel ordered. Two soldiers armed their grenade launchers and fired. The grenades flew through the air as Weiss and Blake shut their eyes, preparing for the end, but it never came. They opened their eyes and saw that the grenades were locked in midair, covered in a purple aura.

"What?!" Samuel said in surprise. Suddenly, the grenades turned around and flew back towards their origin. Both the White Fang and the soldiers scattered in terror as the grenades then struck down, causing some of them to be caught in the explosions. Before the two huntress in training could register what was going on, both of them was then covered in the same purple aura and soon, found themselves flying through the air against their will. They was brought behind a crate where they noticed a certain blonde haired professor who looked mildly upset at seeing them.

"Ms. Goodwitch!" Weiss said in shock as Blake´s eyes widen in surprise.

"Ms. Schnee, Ms. Belladonna. Both of you will explain to me why you are here." Glynda said in an irritated tone.

"They´re behind that crate, get them!" They could suddenly hear from beyond their crate.

"But that will have to wait until later, follow me children." Glynda ordered as she raised her riding crop and, using her semblance, pushed a hole in the wall behind them. They ran through the hole as both White Fang and soldiers started shooting at them.

"GET THEM!" Both Samuel and Adam roared in anger.

* * *

A soldier raised a rocket launcher and aimed it at the water tower and fired it.

"SHIT!" Hannes yelled as he jumped down from the water tower just as the rocket hit it. He landed in a crouch before he rolled behind cover as bullets flew all around him. He found himself hiding behind a destroyed wall as the bullets flew everywhere. He peaked out of cover with his rifle and fired of a round, hitting the soldier with the rocket launcher as the soldier fell dead to the ground. He retreated immediately behind cover as a multitude of White Fang and soldier started shooting at him.

"Well, this is a fine mess we have gotten ourselves into." Hannes said.

"You said it." He heard from his side. He looked to his side and saw Yang and Ruby taking cover behind the same wall as him.

"Yang, Ruby! Nice to see you. I wasn´t aware that you were invited to this party as well." Hannes said with a smirk as more gunfire concentrated where they were hiding.

"Kill them!" A White Fang member could be heard shouting from beyond the cover. Hannes rolled his eyes and took out one of his Colts. Without even looking, he fired the pistol blindly from cover and almost immediately, the pained scream of the White Fang member could be heard.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Hannes asked calmly. Ruby held her head down while Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"Would be doing well, if it wasn't for the army of soldiers currently trying to kill us!" Yang yelled. More gunfire focused on them as they ducked down.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while." Hannes said as he then took out a grenade from his vest and bit the pin off it.

"Fire in the hole!" He shouted as he threw the grenade from their cover. Seconds later, a large explosion was heard, followed by the pained screams of both soldiers and White Fang.

"Fall back to cover!" One of the soldiers yelled. The three of them peaked from their cover and saw that one of the soldiers readied his grenade launcher. He fired of a grenade and Hannes raised his pistol once more. He fired it once and hit the grenade in midair, causing it to explode. He then aimed at the soldier and shot it right between the eyes. The soldier fell dead to the ground as Hannes hid behind cover once more.

"Did you guys see were Viktor and Qrow went?" He asked the two huntress in training. They both shook their heads.

"We lost them when all of this craziness started." Ruby said, fearing for her friends.

* * *

Qrow had turned his weapon into its scythe form as he swung it back and forth while fighting of both soldiers and White Fang. He cut one of the soldiers rifle in half before roundhouse kicking him in the head. As a White Fang member charged from behind with a sword, Qrow jumped over him and landed behind the Faunus. He then kicked the Faunus in the back, sending him into a wall and knocking him out. Another White Fang member charged with a pistol while repeatedly firing at him. Qrow deflected the bullets using his weapon before swinging the dull end of it across the Faunus legs. The Faunus toppled over but before he could hit the ground, Qrow struck him in the chest and sent him flying into the wall next to his comrade. Qrow smirked as that was the last of them before planting his weapon onto the ground. He then jerked backwards as a White Fang member came flying past him. The Faunus hit a wall and flew through it. Qrow looked to the side and saw that Viktor were still fighting of some of the Soldier and White Fang.

Viktor grabbed a hold of the neck of a White Fang member and crushed it with ease and threw the dead Faunus to the side. A soldier ran up towards him and prepared to strike at him with his fist. Viktor caught the fist in midair and then kicked the soldier in the gut before throwing him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Viktor grunted as he looked at the smashed soldier on the ground. Another soldier then started shooting at Viktor from the side, only for the bullets to bounce of his skin. Viktor slowly turned to glare at the soldier as the soldier emptied his magazine. He then readied his grenade launcher and fired one of. The grenade impacted Viktor in the chest but Viktor continued forwards. The soldier fired again and a grenade impacted on Viktor´s chest once more, still to no effect. The soldier fired again and once again, a grenade flew towards Viktor. Viktor then deflected the grenade out of the air with his hand as the grenade spiraled out of control behind him before going off. The explosion shadowing Viktor with a demonic look as the soldier started to panic. He tried to fire a fourth time. Only to hear a clicking sound as the grenade launcher had run out of ammo. The soldier threw the weapon away and then pulled out his sidearm and started to shoot at Viktor, but the bullets simply bounced off. Viktor continued on as the soldier started to back away in terror. The soldier then hit a wall behind him as he was now trapped.

"I need back up. I need back up! I NEED BACK UP!" The soldier yelled into his mic in terror as Viktor continued to simply walk towards him. He fired his gun at Viktor until it clicked. The soldier then threw the gun at Viktor, who simply caught it and crushed it with ease in his hand. He let the pieces of the broken gun fall down on the ground. Before the soldier could do anything else, Viktor grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Viktor lifted the soldier above his head, holding him in both his hands. He then smashing the soldier down on his knee with tremendous force. The soldier didn´t even have time to make a sound before his spine was cracked in two and the snapping sound could be heard all around. Viktor then threw the now dead soldier onto the ground and looked at Qrow. Qrow was looking at Viktor with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Viktor asked.

"A little brutal, don´t you think." Qrow said. Viktor walked up to him with a grim look.

"A little brutal?" Viktor said before he looked Qrow right in the eyes.

"If you knew at least half the things these animals have done to me, to my friends, to my WORLD! You would think that I was too merciful." Viktor said as he looked at the corpses of the soldiers.

"These people signed away their humanity when they joined the Order. They deserve far worse." Viktor said the last thing with a growl as he started to walk away. Qrow looked at him before looking at the dead soldier before looking back at Viktor. He then rested his weapon on his shoulder as he started to walk after him.

* * *

Hannes put another magazine into his Colt.

"I´m running low!" He yelled as he started to shoot from cover. The soldiers and White Fang hid behind cover as well as the continued to shoot at the mercenary and the two huntress in training. One soldier then aimed another rocket launcher towards their cover. Ruby peaked out just in time to see this.

"RUN!" She yelled in terror as the three of them jumped to the side, just as their cover exploded. The explosions shockwave sent them flying as they landed on the ground with a grunt. Yang rose up from the ground and shook her head.

"Enough of this." She said as she unfolded Ember Celica and charged towards the enemy.

"Yang! Wait!" Both Ruby and Hannes yelled but Yang ignored them. The soldiers and White Fang saw her running towards them as they focused their fire on her. Yang jumped back and forth as she avoided the gunfire. One soldier readied his grenade launcher and fired of a grenade towards Yang. Yang avoided the grenade as it exploded behind her. She soon reached a White Fang member and struck him right on his chest. The White Fang was sent flying and connected with a wall behind him. Yang then round housed kicked a soldier in the head, knocking him out. She rolled out of the way as another soldier started firing at her. She rolled to his feet and, using her legs as springs, shot upwards and delivered an uppercut to the man's chin. As the man started falling backwards, Yang grabbed a hold of the man´s vest and threw him behind her. The soldier impacted with a White Fang member who had aimed one of the soldier's weapons at her and both of them flew into a wall, knocking them out. When they all laid on the ground unconscious, Yang dusted of her hands. She looked to the side and saw Ruby and Hannes running towards her.

"Now that felt good." Yang said with a grin as Ruby tackled her in a hug.

"Don´t scare me like that again!" She said in a terrified voice.

"We know what their weapons can do, I don´t want you to get hurt." Ruby said as tears started to form in her eyes. Yang hugged her little sister back as she started to console her.

"Sshh sshh, Ruby, its fine. I knew what I was doing." Yang reassured her little sister.

"Damn Yang, you are like a mini Viktor when it comes to beating people up." Hannes said with a smirk.

"But next time." He said as he instantly whipped out his pistol and aimed it towards Yang. He then fired, startling Yang as the bullet flew past her head. The bullet went through the head of a White Fang member who had snuck up behind her with his rifle ready to fire.

"Finish the job." He said with a straight face and a serious tone in his voice as he put his pistol away. Both girls looked on in shock on how easy going Hannes was at killing people. Ruby put a mouth over her mouth in shock as she looked at the corpses of people, both human and Faunus, around them. Tears started to dwell up in her eyes. Yang noticed this and almost immediately, she feared for her little sister's wellbeing. Yang looked at the corpses once more before glaring back at Hannes. She marched up to him as he picked up one of the SCARs that laid on the ground next to a dead soldier and some magazines to it.

"Oh yeah now this is quality. On similar levels with both German and Russian weaponry, a fine piece of hardware." Hannes said as he looked the weapon over.

"And a grenade launcher attachment to boot. Is it my birthday already?" Hannes joked as he turned around, only to be punched across the face. He staggered to the side as he grabbed a hold of his now aching chin in surprise.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" He asked, irritated.

"For killing them." Yang said with a glare. Hannes stood up straight once more as he stopped rubbing his chin.

"What?" He asked confused.

"What the hell do you mean "for killing them"? If you didn´t notice, they tried to kill us. I only returned the favor." He finished with a smirk as he looked Yang in the eyes. Yang glared back.

"Why didn´t you knock them out instead of shooting them? And how can you be so calm at killing people?" She argued. Hannes shock his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You seriously want to have this discussion now?! I kill people for a living, that´s my job. As I told you before, I kill people who deserves to die. Terrorists, murderers, thieves, you name it." He said as he then kicked a dead soldier.

"And especially these psychopaths. I don´t fully know why you guys are here but you really kicked a hornets nest. These people do not mess around. If these people want you dead, then you are DEAD!" He said as he glared into Yang´s eyes, making her flinch.

"And if these White Fang, pardon my language, FUCKERS collaborate with them, they are no better, and deserves to die as well." Hannes said with a cold and emotionless voice, all signs of his cheery and joke full personality gone. Yang backed off, shocked at Hannes words.

"How can you say that?" She asked.

"Because you don´t know what these monsters have done! To me!" He said as he then looked back down on one of the dead soldiers.

"And to my best friend." He said through gritted teeth. Ruby was confused at his words, but Yang caught on what Hannes was saying.

"They did it." She said as realization came to her.

"These people are the ones who changed Viktor." She said as Ruby looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Hannes simply nodded.

"Exactly." He said. Yang then looked away in deep thought.

"Wait, does this mean…?" She began.

"That these guys are from our world, yes." Hannes finished as he then held up the SCAR in his hands.

"This weapon is a proof of that, it comes from my world." He said as he looked back down on the dead bodies.

"They don´t have an Aura either so that's that." He said as he then turned back towards the two huntress in training.

"I´m sure both Viktor and I can tell you everything you want to know later, but for now, we have to find the others." He said as he walked over to the main building. He walked over to a ladder and started to climb up on it.

"You move on ahead, I will provide cover fire from the top. I´ll spot enemies for you to take out." He said as he still could feel some tension coming from the two girls. He stopped climbing and sighed. He turned around on the ladder and looked at them.

"I promise we talk more later, but for now, let´s focus on helping your friends. Before something bad happens to them, capisce?" He said. Both girls looked at him oddly. He sighed once more.

"Do you understand?" He said. Both huntress in training nodded as Hannes nodded back.

"Good, now of with you." He said as he continued climbing. Both sisters looked at each other in doubt for a second before running of as Hannes reached the top and pulled out his sniper rifle and took aim.

* * *

Blake rolled out of the way from the incoming fire before kicking the White Fang member across the face, sending him into the wall next to him. The White Fang slumped down on the ground as Blake then backflip into the air, narrowly avoiding an incoming punch from another White Fang member. She landed behind the Faunus and roundhouse kicked him in the head. The White Fang member staggered to the side as Blake then grabbed a hold of his arm. She then threw him over her shoulder and sent him into a wall. The Faunus landed down on the ground, unconscious. She then raised Gambol Shroud just in time to block a knife trying to strike her down from the side. The soldier, who held the knife, started to push her back as she struggled to hold her ground. Before she could think of something, the soldier then pushed her back. As she staggered backwards, the soldier then punched her across the face. Her aura absorbed most of the hit but it still hurt. The soldier then picked up a rifle and started to shoot at her. Blake shook herself out of her stupor just in time to avoid the bullets. She ran behind the wall a wall as the bullets impacted it. As she rounded the corner, she barely avoided a White Fang member that flew towards her. She bent backwards as the Faunus flew past her and impacted the solider that just rounded the corner. The two of them flew into the wall before landing on the ground unconscious. Blake looked back at the two of them before looking forwards.

Glynda rolled backwards as she avoided the slash of a White Fangs sword. She raised her riding crop and shot of a pulse wave towards the Faunus, sending him into the wall. Before Glynda could do anything else, she felt the end a gun at her head.

"Don´t move lady." One of the soldiers ordered as he readied his gun. Without him noticing, Glynda slowly called on her semblance. Suddenly, the soldier's gun was enveloped in a purple haze. Before he could do anything, the gun suddenly split up into every single piece it was built up of and fell to the ground. The soldier still held on to the pistol grip of the weapon, trying to trigger a now nonexistent trigger. The soldier looked on in shock at the destroyed gun at his feet before he looked up and saw that Glynda was smirking and twirled her riding crop in her hand. The soldier raised his hands in defense as he started to back backwards.

"Hey now, let's not do anything that we may regret later." The soldier said nervously with his mechanical distorted voice. Glynda then sent a pulse wave his way, effectively sending him into a wall, knocking him out. Blake walked up to the professor.

"Where is Ms. Schnee?" Glynda asked the huntress n training. Before Blake could answer, Weiss came flying from around the corner of the hallway. Before the heiress could get up, a black boot stomped down on her chest as a gun then aimed at her head.

"Don´t move or she gets it." The soldier who held the gun threatened. Both Glynda and Blake tensed up as they raised their respective weapons. The soldier responded by closing the distance between the barrel of his gun and Weiss head.

"Don´t think about it or Ms. Snowflake over here will get the headache of a life time." He said. Glynda and Blake narrowed their eyes at the soldier who eyed both of them behind his goggles. They both the lowered their weapons. He the motioned his head to the side.

"Throw them over there." He ordered. Blake looked at Glynda who nodded. Glynda and Blake complied as they reluctantly threw their weapons towards the side. The soldier chuckled to himself.

"Heh heh, I have captured three huntresses by myself. I will probably get a promotion for this." He said.

"Not today you won´t." Weiss suddenly yelled. Before the soldier could even turn to look back at her, the Schnee heiress summoned a glyph underneath him. She then pushed the glyph upwards towards the roof. The soldier was sandwiched between the roof and the glyph before he could do anything about it. Weiss then removed the glyph, showing the soldier that was now impeded into the roof. The soldier then started to fall down towards the floor and Weiss rolled out of the way just in time to avoid him falling on top of her. The soldier landed on the ground with a grunt as he laid there unconscious. Weiss stood up from the ground and dusted herself of.

"Impressive thinking Ms. Schnee." Glynda said as she walked up to the heiress. Weiss bowed her head towards the professor in a form of curtsey.

"Thank you professor Goodwitch." She said.

"Now children, now when we had dealt with these people for the time being, we have to find the others. I presume that the rest of team RWBY is here as well." Glynda said as she eyed the two huntress in training. Both students looked away awkwardly before nodding. Glynda sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why can´t you kids stay out of trouble?" She asked herself. Both Blake and Weiss once again looked away in shame. Weiss then asked.

"Is anyone else here with you?" She asked as Glynda nodded.

"Indeed, both of our new instructors are here, Mr. Kirillov and Mr. Månberg, as well as Qrow Branwen." Glynda said. Before either Blake and Weiss could ask her whoever that was, a voice could be heard yelling from down the hall.

"They´re down this way! Hurry!" They could hear someone yelling, most possibly either a soldier or a White Fang member. They also saw that some of the people that they had knocked out started to awaken as they started to move.

"Questions will have to wait, we must leave." Glynda ordered as the three of them started running in the opposite direction of the voice. They continued to run until they reached a pair of doors with the word EXIT above it.

"That is our way out." Weiss said as they ran through the door. They immediately stopped in their tracks as their eyes widen. In front of them stood one of the SUV, who´s gatling gun started to reeve up. Both White Fang and soldiers flanked the car as they had their weapons aimed at them. The three of them started to back of a little.

"Maybe we should go back inside?" Blake suggested. They then heard a multitude of footsteps behind them. They gave a quick look behind them and saw soldiers standing there with their rifles aimed at them. One in particular glared at Weiss through his broken goggles. Weiss recognized him as the one she sent flying into the roof. The three of them had their back towards each other as they looked for a way out of this.

"You are surrounded, lay down your weapons or we will open fire." One of the soldiers, possibility the leader, yelled. The three of them raised their weapons and took their battle stance. All of the soldiers and White Fang readied their weapons even further in a sign that they were ready to fire.

"I repeat, lay down you weapons or we will open fire." The same soldier repeated. The three huntress looked at each other with concern before they each sighed in defeat. They threw their weapons in front of them as soldiers walked up and collected them. The soldiers backed off with the huntresses weapons in their grasp. The assumed leader then put a hand on the side of his head.

"Sir, we have captured three of the intruders. One blonde haired woman with glasses and two younger girls, one with white hair and one with black hair." The soldier said. He stood there quiet for a second before nodding his head.

"Yes sir, understood." He said as he lowered his hand from his head.

"The boss wants them dead, but Mr. Taurus wants the black haired woman alive so hold your fire." He said as all of the soldiers and White Fang glanced quickly at him.

"How so?" One of the soldiers asked. Suddenly, a White Fang member pointed at Blake.

"Wait, I recognize her, SHE IS THE TRAITOR!" He yelled.

"She used to be part of the White Fang before she betrayed us!" He finished. The rest of the White Fang glared at Blake as Glynda looked at her in shock.

"What?" The professor asked as Blake glared back at the White Fang member.

"I left the White Fang after all of you decided to attack innocent civilians!" She yelled back. The soldiers and White Fang trained their weapons at her but she didn´t back down. The leader of the soldiers chuckled as he stepped forward with his weapon now lowered.

"A traitor huh? Nothing is worse than when someone tries to betray someone's else's cause. The boss said to bring the back alive, but he didn´t say in what condition. Aim at their arms and legs, nonfatal shots." He ordered. The soldiers did as they were told while the White Fang member did it with smirks on their faces. The three huntresses had their back at each other as their enemies prepared to fire. Suddenly, the large SUV started to rock back and forth as the gunner on the turret was taken by surprise as he rocked back and forth with it. The SUV was then lifted off from the ground and into the air. The soldiers looked on in shock until their eyes landed on a certain pissed of Russian mercenary.

"Dumb move." Viktor said through gritted teeth. Almost immediately, the soldiers trained their weapons on him, but they started to back off as well.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT`S VIKTOR! OPEN FIRE!" The leader yelled in terror as all of the soldiers and White Fang opened fire on him. The bullets started to shred Viktor's clothes, but other than that, they did nothing to stop the pissed of Russian. Viktor roared with an inhuman roar as he smashed the SUVs front down on the closest soldier, crushing him with a sickening crunch. Viktor lifted up the SUV, with a now dented and bloody front, and swung it around as a bat on some Soldiers and Faunus behind him, sending them flying. The EXO suits of the soldiers allowed them to survive the attack but the Faunus weren´t as lucky as they landed on the ground unmoving. The soldiers that was sent flying, landed on the ground and before they could get up, Viktor pulled out his revolver while still holding the car with one hand and shot them right in the head, killing them. The remaining soldiers and White Fang focused their fire on him, having completely forgotten about the three huntress they were about to capture. Viktor shielded himself with the car as the poor soldier at the turret was torn apart by his own comrade's gunfire. Viktor then threw the shot up vehicle at a group of enemies, crushing them between the car and the building. Viktor then sprinted up and uppercutted a White Fang with such force, that the man's neck broke instantly. He grabbed a soldier by the head and crushed it against his knee, breaking the man's skull. The enemies that was still in the building readied their grenade launchers and fired with everything they had had Viktor. Each of the grenades impacted straight on Viktor as explosion filled the courtyard. Soldiers who had survived Viktor´s attack got back up and joined in and fired their grenades as well. Explosions rocked the ground as black smoke obscured everyone's view, but that didn´t stop them. They continued to fire into the smoke cloud until their magazines were empty and their weapons clicked. They then reloaded their guns and continued firing.

"Hold your fire." The surviving leader said as he raised his hand. Everyone stopped firing and lowered their guns. Silence filled the courtyard as the soldiers and the White Fang slowly approached the centered of their onslaught, smoke still covering it. They surrounded it and stood there in silence as nothing moved.

"Area secure sir." One of the soldiers said.

"Is it?" The leader asked, a hint if fear in his distorted, robotic voice. Suddenly, a growling could be heard coming from the cloud as the silhouette of a man stood up.

"SHIT! He´s still alive, OPEN FIRE!" The leader ordered as he fired once more. Before anyone else could get a shot out, Viktor burst through the smoke and punched a hole straight through the leaders head. His shirt and vest was gone but miraculously, his pants and his beret had survived the barrage. Viktor pulled his fist out of the leaders' now dead corpse and reached for his MG42 on his back. He held it up to his hip and pulled the trigger. Immediately, a fire rate of 1200 round per minute tore through the ranks of the surviving soldiers and White Fang members. A soldiers head exploded before his body was torn to shreds by the machine gun. A Faunus lost first his legs before his torso followed. Two more was cut in half by the bullets. The rest became unrecognizable as the bullets continued to shred them each. When the last body hit the ground, the machinegun stopped firing. The empty cartridges from the gun fell to the ground. Viktor continued to stand there with his MG42 positioned near his hip as smoke emitted out from the barrel. Silence followed as Viktor´s eyes moved back and forth over the carnage he had caused, showing no remorse in what he had just done. Viktor then heard footsteps behind him and immediately turned around and aimed his weapon towards whoever was walking up from behind him.

"Easy there Mr. Kirillov. It's just us." Glynda said as she raised her hands in a defensive manner. Viktor lowered his weapon before placing it back on his back. Blake and Weiss walked up to the sides of the professor and looked on in shock at the carnage before them.

"By the gods." Weiss breathed. Blake fought the urge to throw up while Glynda glared at Viktor.

"I see that you have no problem in killing." She said with bitterness in her voice. Viktor simply glared back with a raised eyebrow while giving a low growl.

"Yeah, don´t argue with him about killing these people Glynda, he doesn´t like it." Another voice could be heard saying as Glynda turned around and saw Qrow walking up towards them.

"You should have seen what he did to the guys on our way here." He said as he motioned a thumb over his shoulder. Blake walked up to the body of a White Fang member. The White Fang had been cut in half by the firepower from Viktor´s machinegun. She knelt down and looked at him. A pair of dog ears on his head indicated that he is a dog Faunus, or more correctly, was a dog Faunus. She slowly removed the mask from the dead Faunus and looked on his now uncovered face. His eyes were wide open in fear and terror as his mouth were looked in a forever silent scream. Blake couldn´t help but shed a tear in sadness in seeing one of her own killed in such a way. She slowly reached forward and closed the eyelids on him. She then stood back up with her head lowered. She then turned around and glared at Viktor who simply reloaded his weapon without. She noticed that Glynda was arguing with someone else, Qrow she guessed and Weiss simply looked back and forth at a loss of words. Blake frowned as she started to walk towards Viktor, glaring at him all the way. She stopped next to him while he didn´t seem to acknowledge here presence as he continued to check his weapon.

"I hope that you are proud of yourself." She said in anger. The others stopped what they were doing and looked at her as she continued.

"You killed them all. You left no one alive." She continued as Viktor continued to look at his weapon, ignoring her.

"Why?" She asked in a pleading and sad tone in her voice. Viktor stood still as he slowly looked away from his weapon and on her. He then fully turned towards her as he rested his weapon on his shoulder.

"When I was making my way to save you guys, I heard something that peeked my interest." Viktor said in an emotionless voice. Blake raised an eyebrow before her eyes went wide as she realized what Viktor might have heard.

"One of the White Fang called you something." He said as he started to walk forward as Blake started to back.

"What was it they called you?" Viktor growled as he glared at her. Sweat started to drip down on Blake´s forehead as the others looked at her as well.

"Oh yeah, I heard it too. What was it now again?" Qrow said as he looked at her with a suspicious look. Blake looked back and forth between the adults as even Glynda gave her a suspicious look. Viktor then crossed his arms as he continued to glare at her.

"So you used to be part of their organization? You knew about all of this? You knew ABOUT THE ORDER AND YOU DIDN`T TELL ME!" Viktor roared in anger as Blake looked away in shame. Viktor started to growl.

"I trusted you and this is how you show it. Do you have any idea what these people have DONE?!" He said as he moved his face inches away from Blake´s

"I´ll kill every last one of them, including all who works for them…" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"…and all who are allied with them." He saw as he tighten his grip on his weapon. Blake´s eyes widen as she started to back of even faster. Before Viktor could do anything to her, Weiss, who had stayed quiet until now, walked in between the two of them and crossed her arms while she glared at the Russian mercenary. Viktor shifted his glare to her.

"Get out of the way Weiss, this is between me and her." Viktor said with a growl. Weiss stood her ground and glared up at Viktor.

"No its not! She is my teammate and her problems are my problem as well." Weiss said as she continued to stand her ground, earning a growl from Viktor.

"I knew that she used to be part of the White Fang but she isn´t it any more. What she may have at one time been, she isn´t it anymore. She is a changed person who is now trying to make up for her past." Weiss said determinately. Viktor eyes widen at this remark.

He remembered that Blake had said the same thing to him a couple of days earlier.

 _"_ _You are not a freak Viktor. You may see yourself as one, but what I see is a man with a troubled past and is trying his best to help make up for it."_ Blake´s words rang through his head. Viktor´s glared started to go away as it was replaced with a softer look. Viktor slowly looked at Blake, who looked at Viktor with both fear and pain because of his words. Viktor´s glare went away and was replaced with regretful eyes as. Viktor looked away from her.

"I´m sorry Blake, my feelings got the better of me. Even if you were once part of them, you are no longer. There is no way you could have known." He said as he then simply turned around and started to walk away. The others looked at him in confusion when Yang and Ruby suddenly came running.

"There you guys are, we started to get worried." Yang said as the two sister stopped next to the group. She then noticed Glynda´s presence.

"Ms. Goodwitch!?" She asked in surprise as the professor nodded her head. Ruby ran up to Qrow and gave him a hug.

"Uncle Qrow." She said with a smile on her face as she tighten her grip around him. Qrow smiled as well and hugged back. Meanwhile, as she hugged her uncle, she noticed that Viktor was walking away. She briefly saw his face, filled with regret. She let go of Qrow and looked at Viktor with a puzzled look.

"Where is he going?" She asked the others. Everyone there, except for Yang and Blake, who´s eyes still followed Viktor´s form, looked at each other with uncomfortable looks. Qrow then looked at her niece.

"There was an…argument before you guys showed up. Between Viktor and Ms. Belladonna was it?" He asked as she looked at the Faunus girl as Blake nodded. Qrow Continued.

"It´s a difficult to explain what happened after that. One second Viktor looked so mad, that he seemed to want to rip Ms. Belladonna in two, and then he suddenly apologized and started to walk away." Qrow explained.

"One more thing Ruby, did you know about your teammate's past as well?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby´s eyes went wide in surprise and shock.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. Qrow looked down at the little reaper with a smirk.

"So you do know as well. I guess you really trust each other in your team. That is a rare quality these days." Qrow said with a smile. Ruby smiled back when. Viktor walked up to one of the dead soldiers and removed his tactical vest. He put it on before he reached up towards his ear.

"Hannes, come in?" Viktor asked into his mic. There were a moment of static before Hannes responded.

"Oh hey Viktor, what´s up?" Hannes said, but he sounded like he was out of breath.

"Where are you Hannes?" Viktor asked.

"Oh, I am on top of the main building, I decided to scope out the areaSHIT!" Hannes said as he cut of his sentence. Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Hannes, what´s going on?" Viktor said in a serious tone that caught the interest of the others. Sounds of a struggle could be heard from the other side of the line.

"Oh nothing, I am just fighting someone on top of the roof. This guy sure don´t mess around. Hey, if you wouldn´t mind, could you, I don´t know, HELP ME!" Hannes said as the line was suddenly cut. Viktor immediately turned towards the others.

"Hannes need our help, move out!" He ordered as he took off towards the main building. The others followed suit.

* * *

 **Earlier**

Hannes finished climbing to the top of the main building and pulled out his sniper rifle that hanged from his back.

"Okay, lets se who is left." He said as he looked through its scope. He noticed a long row of dead soldiers and White Fang on the east side of the factory.

"Looks like Viktor made it through all right." He said to himself as he continued to look. He saw Yang and Ruby as they made their way towards the front of the Factory. He saw Viktor and Qrow as they also made their way there.

"Glynda must still be inside. And if a guess, Weiss and Blake as well." He said as he scanned the area further. He then noticed something at the far end of the factory.

"Hello? What's this?" He said as he zoomed in. There, he noticed a familiar sharply dressed suit wore by a certain arms dealer and the red and black clothes of a familiar terrorist leader.

"Oh yeah, now this is an opportunity I can´t miss." Hannes said as he switched off the safety of his weapon.

* * *

"COWARD!" Adam yelled at Samuel. Samuel was making his way towards the still functioning SUV that had moved to the far side of the factory. Some of the surviving soldiers and Pierre stood guard by it, scanning the area. Samuel stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Adam.

"It doesn´t matter how many times you say that, it still doesn´t change the fact that we are outnumbered here." He growled as he turned back towards the SUV, only to have Adam in front of him again. Samuels's eyes widen as he looked back and forth were he just saw Adam and where he is currently standing.

"Okay, that´s impressive, but that still doesn´t change the fact that we are still hopelessly and hilariously outmatched here." Samuel said. Adam glared at the arms dealer through his mask.

"Says who?" He asked.

"Says me! You don´t know these people as I do. You have no idea what they are capable of!" Samuel said angrily as he glared at the Faunus terrorist. Adam pulled out his sword and clenched its handle.

"I always welcome the chance to kill humans." Adam growled back. Samuel narrowed his eyes at him.

"Look here kid, yeah I just called you that, these people are not hunters. They are something else. I´ve dealt with them before and it wasn´t pretty. Why do you think I have this!" he pointed up to his robotic eye.

"…or this!" He said as he pulled of his glove, revealing a robotic hand underneath it. Adam wasn´t fazed by the man's lack of organic limbs.

"If YOU want to go and face them, be my guest. I however prefer, how did that old saying now go, live to fight another day." He said as he turned back towards the SUV. Adam narrowed his eyes at the cowardice that the man showed when his eyes suddenly went wide. He turned around instantly and deflected a bullet, that was coming towards him, with his sword. The bullet deflected past Adam and flew past Samuels head, imbedding itself into the SUV. Samuel turned around in shock. Adam narrowed his eyes to where the bullet had come from and saw a single person standing on top of the main building. Hannes lowered his rifle and looked at the Faunus terrorist with surprised eyes.

"Uh oh." Was all Hannes said. Adam growled as he then took off towards the main building. Samuel watched as the Faunus ran off. He huffed to himself

"Let the kid kill himself. We have more important things to attend to." He said before he turned towards the closest soldier. He pointed at the soldier that who tensed up.

"Contact command and tell them that we need reinforcements ASAP, something with heavy firepower." Samuel ordered.

"Yes sir." The soldier said. Samuel turned back towards the factory and frowned.

* * *

Adam charged towards the main building as fast as he could. Another bullet flew towards him as he jumped to the side, avoiding it.

"Skit också!" Hannes cursed as he pulled back the bolt as another round was loaded into the rifle. He took aim once again as Adam closed the distance between them. Adam reached the main building as Hannes cursed once again that he had lost sight of him. Adam jumped up from the ground towards a catwalk on the side of the building and then started to climb upwards on the wall towards the roof. Hannes carefully looked over the edge of the roof only to jump backwards to narrowly avoid a sword to his face. Hannes jumped backwards as Adam jumped up on the roof with his sword ready in a battle stance. Hannes holstered his rifle on his back before taking out his newly acquired assault rifle. He took aim and started to fire. Adam rolled to the side as Hannes followed him with his aim. Adam jumped over Hannes and landed behind him. Having little time, Hannes turned around and shielded himself from the inevitable attack from Adam. He raised his rifle as Adam´s sword struck it. The sword cut the rifle in half as Hannes staggered backwards.

"OH COME ON, I just got that rifle!" Hannes yelled before Adam kicked him in the gut, sending him skidding backwards along the ground. Hannes grunted in pain, before another slash from the sword cut him across the face. Adam the spun around in a roundhouse kick across Hannes face, sending him flying to the side before he landed on the ground. Hannes shook his head before standing back up. Adam gripped his sword tighter around its handle as he narrowed his eyes at Hannes. Hannes glared back at Adam and whipped out one of his colts and aimed at Adam. Adam rolled to the side as Hannes started firing. Adam rolled behind cover as Hannes emptied his magazine towards the Faunus terrorist. When Hannes went to reload, Adam jumped out from his cover and charged towards him. Hannes, however, had expected this and just as Adam was in range, Hannes jumped to the side. As Adam went passed Hannes, the Swedish mercenary whipped his pistol across Adams face. Adam staggered to the side as Hannes then kicked him in the gut. Adam grunted in annoyance as Hannes grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Adam landed on his back as Hannes raised his foot, preparing to strike it down on Adams head. Adam rolled to the side as the foot missed him. Adam got back up and raised his sword, only to have Hannes come up sprinting and grabbing him by the ankles. Hannes started to push Adam back with everything he could muster, as Adam did the same. They had their hands above them as the two of them glared into each other´s eyes, no one willing to back down.

"Hannes come in" Suddenly Viktor´s voice said in his come link. Hannes tilted his head to the side so he could active it by pressing his ear on his shoulder.

"Oh hey Viktor, what´s up?" Hannes said as he could feel that Adam started to push him back.

"Where are you Hannes?" Viktor asked. Hannes started to be pushed downwards as he grimaced.

"Oh, I am on top of the main building, I decided to scope out the area…" Adam came lose and tried to slash at Hannes.

"SHIT!" Hannes yelled as he jumped to the side.

"Hannes, what´s going on?" Viktor said in a serious tone.

"Oh nothing, I am just fighting someone on top of the roof. This guy sure don´t mess around. Hey, if you wouldn´t mind, could you, I don´t know, HELP ME!" Hannes said as Adam charged straight into Hannes, making his earpiece to fall out from his ear. Adam pinned Hannes into a wall before slashing him once across the chest with his sword. He then slashed it again, creating a large bloody X across Hannes chest. Hannes fell down on one knee, breathing heavily.

"I must say that I am impressed Human. So wounded, but still willing to continue fighting." Adam said in a mocking tone as he raised his sword. Hannes only chuckled.

"I´m full of surprised." Hannes said as he then threw a grenade towards Adam. Adams eyes went wide while Hannes covered his own. The grenade then exploded in a blinding light and a ringing noise. Adam yelled in surprise as he suddenly found himself completely blind while a ringing noise echoed in his sensitive Faunus ears, making him grab them in pain.

"Get flashbanged bitch!" Hannes said as he charged towards Adam. Hannes punched Adam in the gut with such force, that it made the Faunus terrorist, for a moment, lose his breath. Hannes roundhouse kicked the still blind Faunus across the face, making him stagger to the side. Hannes then backflipped a upwards kick on Adams chin, making the Faunus fly back and land on his back. Hannes landed on the ground, before charging with his fist ready. He was about to strike Adam in the face once more, when Adam caught it, the effects of the flashbang having worn of. Before Hannes could react, Adam, who still held on to Hannes hand, punched in across the face, then in the gut, then in the face again. Adam unleashed punch after punch on Hannes before kicking him in the chest, sending him skidding backwards. Adam then picked up his sword and charged at Hannes. Hannes stood there stunned and before he could react, Adam plunged his sword straight through Hannes chest. Adam, however, continued to charge, bringing Hannes with him. He ran straight of the roof as the two of the fell down towards the ground. Hannes landed on his back as Adam landed on top of him, his sword still pressed through the Swedish mercenary's chest. Hannes gasped in pain and shock as Adams knee pressed deep into his gut. The two of them stayed quiet for a moment, before Hannes started to cough up blood. Adam smirked as he twirled his sword around, making Hannes grimace and grunt in pain.

"How does it feel to die human?" Adam said mockingly.

"A…a…" Hannes tried to say though the blood in his mouth. Adam frowned as he bent down towards him.

"What was that?" Adam asked, still in his mocking tone.

"A…a…" Hannes tried again. Adam bent down even further.

"What?" Adam asked again as he bent down lower.

"Appear weak…" Hannes began in a weak tone as he then suddenly pressed his pistol against Adams gut

"…when you are strong." Hannes said in a normal voice with a bloody grin on his face.

PANG

"AAAAHHHHH!" Adam yelled in pain as he clutched his now bleeding gut. He fell backwards as blood dripped on the ground. Hannes started to laugh as he laid there on the ground with the sword through his chest and covered in his own blood, but not a regular laugh, this was a bone chilling, maniacal, psychopathic laugh. Adam grimaced in pain as Hannes started to move, still laughing. He slowly got up on his feet as the sword still pierced through his chest. He made his way towards Adam as his laughter started to die down. He stopped in front of Adam with a grin on his face and his pistol in his hand. Adam looked up at Hannes with shock and surprise in his eyes.

"How can you stand? How can you walk? How are you NOT DEAD!?" Adam yelled as loud as he could as Hannes continued to stand there with a smirk. He cocked his gun as he chuckled.

"That is my little secret…" Hannes said as he aimed his gun at him.

"…and you will die without knowing it." He smirked as Adam glared at Hannes. Hannes stood there in silent, his weapon still trained on Adam. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for?" Adam asked through gritted teeth.

"I´m thinking of where I can shot you and kill you the quickest that isn´t the head. I need it intact." Hannes said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"So I can collect your reward." Hannes said as he stroked his gun.

"One of the first things I checked on when arriving here in Vale was potential contacts. That mean bounties that I could collect on. I was at first disappointed, because there weren´t that many and that they didn´t pay that good. However, one stood out from the rest, one that really peaked my interest." Hannes said as he aimed his pistol at the Faunus terrorist once again.

"You. Adam Taurus, leader of the terrorist organization known as the White Fang. Wanted for murder, assault, stealing, smuggling, trafficking, you name it. Do you have any idea how much you are worth?" Hannes asked with a smirk as Adam simply narrowed his eyes.

"One million bucks. I still don´t fully understand the economy of this place, but I realize that that is a lot of mollah for me." Hannes said as he continued to smirk.

"So, any last words?" Hannes asked as Adam still glared at him. Hannes chuckled to himself.

"Oh, you´re no fun." Hannes said.

"FREEZE!" A voice behind Hannes suddenly yelled. Hannes stood still but his eyes moved to the side while he narrowed them, his smirk gone, replaced with a frown. Behind him stood three White Fang grunts with their weapons aimed at him.

"Let Adam go or die." The one in the middle demanded. Hannes continued to stand still in silence as the three White Fang came closer.

"Did you hear me, I said…" Hannes immediately turned around and delivered three shots, one for each. The White Fang grunts stood still for a moment before they collapsed onto the ground. Hannes smirked as he twirled his pistol in his hand.

"Hö hö, still got it. So where were we…" Hannes began as he turned around, only to see that Adam was gone. He looked back and forth, not even a blood trail had been left behind.

"FÖR I HELVETE, SKÄMTAR DU MED MIG!? (What the hell, are you kidding me.)" Hannes yelled out in rage.

"EN MILJON STÅLAR ÅT FANDERS! (One million bucks gone to hell.)" Hannes yelled out in Swedish. Hannes scowled in frustration as he started stomping on the ground like an upset child. He stomped over to one of the dead White Fang and started stomping on its head, causing blood to splatter everywhere.

"You! Fucking! Assholes! You! Made! Me! Loose! A! Million! Bucks!" He said with each stomp.

"I think he is dead Hannes." Hannes suddenly heard. He stopped in midstomp and looked to the side. There stood Viktor, Glynda, Qrow and team RWBY, the later looked completely horrified at Hannes. Hannes stood there with a surprised, stupefied face before he straighten himself out.

"Oh, hey guys. Glad to see you made it." He said, acting like he still didn´t have a sword impaled through his chest and that he was covered in wound and in his own blood. The others simply looked at Hannes with wide eyes as Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hannes, what happened here?" Viktor asked irritated as he looked at Hannes once again.

"Not my fault, they started it." Hannes said as he pointed at the mutilated corpse of the White Fang grunt. Blake walked up to Hannes with wide eyes as her eyes were locked on a certain sword that was still stuck in his chest.

"That sword." She breathed.

"Huh?" Hannes asked confused as he looked down, finally noticing the sword.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." He said with a sheepish smile.

"How do you just forget about a sword that is currently impaling you?!" Yang asked in disbelief as Weiss stood there with her mouth agape. Ruby, for a moment, forgot about the death around her and ran up to Hannes.

"Are you okay?" She asked concern. Hannes simply laughed.

"What, this? It's nothing, I'm fine." Hannes said and as on que, his left eye fell out. The eye bounced a couple of times on the ground before coming at a stop at Ruby´s feet. Ruby looked at the eye in shock as she took a few steps back.

"Huh, ruby? Could you pick that up for me?" Ruby heard Hannes say as the eye turned to look at her. Ruby screamed on top of her lungs as she blurred away and hid behind Viktor´s legs. Viktor looked at the small reaper that was now hiding behind his leg before turning back towards Hannes.

"Great job Hannes, I think you just traumatized Ruby for life." Viktor said as Ruby peaked slowly out from behind him. Hannes laughed awkwardly as he put a hand behind his head.

"Hö hö, sorry about that Ruby." He said with a sheepish grin. A punch into his gut made him lose his breath for a moment as Yang retracted her fist.

"That´s for scaring her." She said as she looked at the eye on the ground that was now looking angrily at her.

"Even though I still don´t know how you are doing that." She said with a disgusted grimace. Hannes got back up as he shook his head.

"Yeah yeah, now to remove this." Hannes said as he grabbed the sword by its handle and started to pull on it. It refused to budge as continued for a moment more. He then let go of the handle and looked at Viktor.

"Little help?" Hannes asked. Viktor groaned as he walked up to Hannes and grabbed the handle. With one simple pull, the sword came out with a sickening sound. It was too much for some of team RWBY as Weiss and Blake threw up. Yang hugged her little sisters as they looked on in horror and shock. Glynda put a hand over her mouth as she fought the urge to throw up. Qrow grimaced at the scene, but otherwise, wasn´t much faced by it. Viktor held the sword in his hand and looked it over. It was stained with Hannes blood, as said person kneed on the ground while clutching his chest.

"FFFFFFUCK THAT HURT!" Hannes yelled on top of his lungs.

"Language Hannes." Viktor said as Hannes glared at him. Viktor then looked at the sword in his hand.

"So who´s sword is this?" Viktor asked as Hannes got back up.

"I belongs to Adam Taurus. The leader of the White Fang." Hannes said with a frown.

"And I was about to off him until these assholes showed up and distracted me long enough so he could escape." Hannes said with a frown. No one noticed that Blake gave a sigh of relief when she heard this.

"Do you have any idea how much his head is worth? A MILLION BUCKS! And that fanskapet (bastard) got away." Hannes said with a frown.

"Can you pick up his scent?" He asked Viktor. Viktor shook his head.

"Too many different scents around here. The fact that this also used to be a Dust factory doesn´t help either, the dust particles still in the air doesn´t agree with my sensitive nose." Viktor said. Hannes wounds had now healed as he took a large inhale.

"Well, at least we stopped the sale from going through, and I got this nice sword as a trophy." Hannes said as he grabbed the sword from Viktor, trying to lighten the mood as Viktor smiled. Viktor put his hand on Hannes shoulder.

"Indeed we did old friend." He said as he then looked at the rest of the group.

"And each of you played your part. While it was unexpected to see you here team RWBY, I must say that I am impressed with your actions tonight. There is still a chance for all of you yet." Viktor said with a smile that earned smiles back from the huntresses.

"And I am terribly sorry that you had to see these sides of us." He then looked at Blake.

"And I hope that you can forgive me Blake for my mood before." Viktor said. Blake looked at Viktor.

"I understand that you were mad, and I´m sure that you had your reasons. I don´t blame you Viktor and I forgive you." Blake said with a smile, earning a smile from Viktor as well. Hannes clapped his hands together.

"That's great, you patched up over something I have no idea about. Now, how about we go and see what kind of toys these guys left behind before we call for a transport back to Beacon?" Hannes suggested. Ruby gleamed up at the idea, all traces of fear from Hannes earlier loss of eye gone.

"Oh yes yes, I want to see." She said as she jumped up and down with glee. Hannes laughed while Qrow and Viktor chuckled. Her team rolled their eyes at their leader's eagerness over Weapons while Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Let's make this quick." Glynda said. Hannes walked over to where his eye laid and picked it up. He looked it over before spitting on it and drying it over with his shirt.

"You´re no fun Glynda." He said as he put his eye back into his eyehole. He blinked a few times and looked around, showing that his eye was working normally. Team RWBY and Qrow all looked at Hannes.

"What?" He asked.

"You really got to explain to us how you are not dead." Qrow said as team RWBY nodded. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, but first, WEAPONS!" He yelled as he ran off.

"Wait for me." Ruby said as she blurred after him. The others followed suit.

* * *

Samuel and two surviving soldiers had observed the conversation from afar. Samuel clenched his teeth together in rage.

"Damn it, they will get their hands on the hardware, that is millions of dollars' worth of weapons in there, fuck." Samuel said through an enraged whisper.

"All because of that idiot Adam Taurus. When ones messengers fail to report in, you cancel a meeting. That is rule number one in arranging secret meetings." He said as the two soldiers looked at each other with their expressionless masks. The three of them then heard a sound coming from next to them as they all turned their head simultaneously. From behind a broken down wall. Adams lieutenant appeared, carrying a wounded Adam.

"Speak of the devil." Samuel said as he turned towards Adam.

"Didn´t I warn you, yet you were stupid enough to not listen." Samuel said with a grin. The lieutenant glared at Samuel while Adam growled.

"Let's get out of here before Viktor picks up our scent." Samuel said as he started to move in the opposite direction.

"And where the hell is our reinforcements?" He said. Suddenly, another soldier ran up to Samuel.

"Sir! Command just responded, they are sending reinforcements." The soldier said.

"Finally, what are they sending?" Samuel asked.

"I told them about our situation and they saw the opportunity. They are sending two terror squads sir." The soldier said as Samuel eyes widen slightly. He then smirked evilly.

"That will work." He said while Adam and his lieutenant looked at each other in confusion.

 **AN: And done, this chapter was also a bitch to write. Not that I didn´t enjoy writing it. It´s just that I sometimes lacked the motivation to write. Other things came up. I finally bought a real gaming PC so I can finally play games like Overwatch and Battlefield in 60(and above) FPS. Also, I have also been thinking. Do you think that I should change my story from a T rating to an M rating? Since this chapter was a little bloodier than I had first thought. If you think so, I will change it. As always, please leave a review, I love reading your reviews and I see you in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"So what is he exactly Viktor?" Weiss asked the Russian mercenary as the group walked in the direction that Hannes and Ruby had disappeared to. Viktor looked at the heiress.

"I think Hannes will be more comfortable if he tells you instead of me." Viktor said.

"Come one Viktor, can´t you at least give us a hint." Yang said. Viktor looked at the three huntress in training that looked at him.

"Yeah, give us a hint, I would like to know as well." Qrow said. Viktor sighed.

"Hannes can tell you in more detail later, I can tell you this however, Hannes is a man that no longer has to worry about dying." Viktor said with a grin. They reached the other side of the factory and walked up to the trucks that were parked. Ruby stood at the end of one of the trucks and looked as they could hear things being moved around inside the truck. Hannes then popped out his head and looked at Ruby.

"I am sad to say this Ruby, but there isn´t that much unique weapons in here, mostly standard issue, but still military grade." Hannes said. Ruby, however, still smiled.

"It doesn't matter, weapons are weapons, and the chance to see the designs of weapon not from this world is the coolest thing ever." She said as she jumped up and down. Hannes laughed at the little reapers eagerness, when the two of them noticed the rest of the group walking up to them.

"There you slowpokes are." He said before he got stepped back into the truck. More stuff could be heard being moved inside of the truck before Hannes showed himself once more.

"Look what I found Viktor." He said as he threw a gun to Viktor. Viktor caught the gun in midair and checked it over. It looked similar to one of the weapons that was hanging on his back, but this one was all black and looked more futuristic. It lacked a magazine. Viktor looked back at Hannes.

"This is an AK12." He said as the others looked at him.

"A what?" Qrow asked as Viktor looked at him.

"AK12, an assault rifle from my world. AK stands for Avtomat Kalashnikov and the 12 stands for the year of its introduction, 2012." He said as he held up the weapon for all to see.

"This weapon is Russian." He said as he aimed around with it.

"It feels good, but nothing can beat the classic." He said as he referred to the Ak74 that was hanging from his back. He threw the weapon over to Yang, who caught it with ease in midair. Yang looked the weapon over before shrugging her shoulders.

"It's cool and all, but not really my style, I´m more of a shotgun girl." She said as she leaned the weapon up against the truck. Hannes appeared once more.

"Then perhaps this is more your style." Hannes said as he threw another gun towards Yang, who caught it in midair as well. This weapon, like the Ak12, lacked a magazine but had a more bulky appearance than the assault rifle. The large barrel indicated also that it used a completely different ammunition.

"That is an AA12. A fully automatic shotgun that uses 12 gauge rounds, extremely deadly against everything." Hannes said with a smirk. Yang´s eyes sparkled as she looked the gun over. A fully automatic shotgun? Now this is what she was talking about. She looked back at Hannes.

"Now THIS, is more my style." She said as she held the shotgun in her hands with a grin on her face. Ruby looked at Hannes with stars in her eyes.

"Is there any weapons like mine in there? Any sniper rifles?" She asked as she jumped up and down. Hannes shook his head.

"Sorry Ruby, this truck mostly contains AK12s and AA12s and ammunition to respective weapon." Hannes said as Ruby deflated a little.

"But I´m sure that some of the other trucks has some." Hannes said as Ruby´s eyes light up once more. He looked around the truck before finding a note pad on one of the crates.

"Ah, here we go." He said as he picked up the note pad.

"I found the manifest." He said as he started to read it.

"Let´s see, machineguns, grenade launcher, grenades, Ah, here we go. According to this. They had with them a couple of AS50s and OSV-96 sniper rifles. They are in truck number five." Hannes said as he looked at Ruby.

"Uh?" Ruby said as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"50. Caliber semi-automatic anti material sniper rifles. Used to destroy highly armored targets." Hannes said. Ruby´s eyes sparkled up like never before as the others could have sworn as a angel choir could be heard singing when she heard this.

"That sounds awesome? Which truck is truck number five?" She asked as Hannes looked back on the note pad.

"According to this, it should be the second to the last truck." Hannes said as he jumped out of the truck. Ruby was already on her way towards the truck as Hannes sprinted up after her.

"Hey, wait for me Ruby!" He yelled. Yang looked at the truck the two of them where just in and climbed into the back of it.

"I´m going to check on some of the ammunition that they had with them, perhaps I can use them in Ember Celia." She said as she walked over to one of the ammo crates in the truck. Weiss walked over to truck number five to make sure that her team leader and the Swedish mercenary didn´t do anything stupid. The remaining adults looked on with different emotions on their faces. Viktor and Qrow looked in with a hint of amusement on their faces while Glynda had a more annoyed one.

"We should be going?" She said as the two males looked at her.

"Let them have their fun Glynda, they´ve earned it." Viktor said.

"Yeah, lighten up a little, it´s not every day that you fight enemies from another dimension and win." Qrow said as Glynda simply sighed. Viktor chuckled at this when he finally realized that Blake wasn´t with the rest of her friends. He looked around, looking for her. He finally saw her as she stood a distance away, looking over the factory. She had her back towards them, but Viktor could still see that something was troubling her. Viktor turned towards the other adults.

"I´ll be back." He said. The hunter and the professor nodded their heads as Viktor walked off towards Blake. As he closed in, he could feel the sadness coming from Blake. He also finally saw what she was looking at, the multitude of corpses still laying around the factory. She had her focus on the dead Faunus. Viktor stopped a few feet behind her as he looked at her with regretful eyes. He stood there quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"I´m sorry Blake. I´m sorry for all of this." Viktor said, his voice filled with emotion. Blake continued to stand there in silence with her back towards him. Viktor then heard Blake sniff once. Viktor raised an eyebrow as he walked up to her. He looked down on her and noticed small drops of tears that streamed down her eyes. Viktor´s eyes widen in even more regret.

"I wish I could have convinced them." Blake simply said as she continued to look at the corpses.

"To make them leave the White Fang, to make them leave this life of violence." Blake said in sorrow. She then felt an arm wrap around her as her eyes widen. She looked to her right and saw that Viktor had pulled her in for a one arm hug. He face went a little red at this.

"We all wish that we could do that. We all wish that we could just lay down all of our weapons and simply get along. We all wish it, yet no one has the courage to do it. That is sadly how the world works." Viktor said as Blake continued to look at him.

"In the beginning of my career, I tried to talk my foes out of what they were doing, but few would listen. For each passing year, fewer and fewer would reconsider their actions and continue on with their evil deeds. Soon, I gave up on trying to convince them and settled for just ending it right there." Viktor said with regret in his voice.

"You are stronger and more brave then me Blake for still fighting for what is really right. To stop the endless slaughter by making people see the truth. That in the end, we are all the same, that we are one people sharing this world. No matter if we are human…" He said as he pointed at himself. He then pointed at Blake.

"…or if we are Faunus." He said with a smile. Blake smiled back. Both of them looked forward as Viktor continued to have his arm around Blake.

"I´m sorry for doing this Blake, I got so consumed in my anger against the Order, that I forgot about those who are not responsible for my condition." Viktor said.

"The White Fang may have ties with the Order, but they aren´t the Order. But during my rampage, they all looked the same." Viktor said. Blake looked back up at Viktor. She then wrapped her hand around Viktor, making Viktor turn his head to look at her. Blake looked at Viktor with sorrow in her eyes.

"They were the people who changed you, weren´t they?" Blake asked. Viktor looked at Blake for a moment before looking away with unreadable eyes.

"Yes." Was all he said. Blake stood there quiet before she looked forward again.

"I understand." She said. They stood there quiet for a moment more.

"I´m also sorry for how I acted towards you Blake." Viktor then said. Blake looked at Viktor.

"I told you that I don´t hold any grudge against you for that Viktor. As I said, I´m sure that you had your reasons." Blake said. Viktor lowered his head a little.

"I know that you think that, but I´m just so disappointed in myself for jumping at conclusion so quick. For a moment to me, you looked like just another member to the Order. If Weiss hadn´t stepped in, I shudder at the thought on what could have happened." Viktor said, he then turned his head towards her.

"I´m not really in a position to judge anyone about their past. After all, I left the Order for the same reason you left the White Fang." Viktor said as Blake looked at him in surprise.

"You used to be part of them?" She asked as Viktor looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How else do you think that I became what I am today?" Viktor asked back. Blake could see his logic and retracted her question.

"No freaking way, yes, yes, yes!" They suddenly could hear Yang yell from the truck she had entered. The two of them ended their hug and turned their heads to look at it.

"Shall we see what Yang has found?" Viktor asked as Blake nodded. Both walked over to the truck and joined up with Qrow, who was already standing there.

"This is awesome." Yang said as she picked up a small box from one of the cases.

"What did you find blondie?" Qrow asked her niece. Yang turned to look at him as Viktor and Blake walked up beside him.

"They have incendiary shotgun rounds." She said as she picked up a shotgun round from the small box in her hand.

"Come please." She said as she put the box down and tried inserting the bullet into her gauntlets. The bullet went in without any problems as yang celebrated.

"Yes!" She said as she filled her gauntlets with the bullets. She then jumped out of the truck and ran past the three of them.

"Feel the cleansing fire of Yang Xiao Lang!" She yelled as she fired of a round towards an old wooden crate. The entire crate was set ablaze as the power of the round also tore it to shreds. Yang looked at the now burning crate with a wicked smile. She turned around and put her hands on her hips and looked towards the others.

"These bullets are hot." She said with a grin.

"Here we go again." Blake said with a groan towards Yang´s attempt at a pun (I know, I know, I suck at puns, so no need to point it out). Yang was then next to Blake and put her arm around Blake.

"Oh, don´t be like that kitty. Why don´t you ´lighten´ up a little." She said with a grin as she snuggled up to Blake. Blake´s face went redder than before as her eyes moved to Yang.

"Y-yang, what are you doing?" She asked as her voice failed her a little. Yang continued to smirk as she wrapped both her arms around Blake and looked her in the eyes.

"I saw that you were a little sad, so I decided to cheer you up my own way." She said as she started massaging Blake on one of her cat ears behind her bow. Blake froze up as her eyes went wide before they slumped down as Blake took in this amazing feeling. Viktor and Qrow looked on with wide eyes as the two young huntress in training had their ´fun´.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy." Qrow suggested as he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should." Viktor said, equally uncomfortable. They both turned around as Blake looked at the two of them with pleading eyes, silently screaming for help. Yang looked at Blake.

"Now when we are alone…" She started with a hungry look as Blake looked at Yang with a blush. Suddenly, seemingly out from nowhere, Hannes popped up behind both huntress in training with his phone out.

"Oh yeah, this is getting good." He said as both shrieked in surprise. They both jumped away from each other, before turning to glare at Hannes. Hannes stood there with his phone out, recording what he had just seen.

"Aww, don´t stop now, it was getting good." He said with a smirk. Both girls glared at him. Yang glared at him because he had interrupted them and Blake because he was recording. She was a little thankful that he had stopped it, but she couldn´t help liking the feeling in the end.

"What the…? How did you get here?" Yang asked in surprise and anger in how Hannes suddenly appeared. Hannes looked at her with a grin.

"My girl on girl sense was tingling. And I know when I am needed." He said. He then finally noticed the two huntress murderous glares as he lowered his phone.

"Uh oh." He said as the two of them jumped towards him. He disappeared into thin air as he activated his cloaking device. Both girls hit nothing but thin air as Hannes laughed.

"Hö Hö! This isn´t the first time I have had to run away from a pair of beautiful ladies. I know the tricks." He said as he continued to laugh. Blake narrowed her eyes as she then charged forward and punched the thin air. The laughed abruptly stopped as a meek squeak was heard instead. Blake knew she had managed to hit Hannes with her strike, but she didn´t know where. Hannes reappeared into thin air as he stood there frozen with a face that silently screamed in pain. Blake looked at Hannes face, before she followed her arm with her gaze. She then saw it.

She had punched Hannes right between his legs.

Her eyes went wide as she immediately retracted her arm with a strong blush on her face. Hannes snapped out from his frozen state as he grabbed his nuts in pain.

"Ooooooohh that hurt. Note to self, know when to stop laughing." Hannes said as he managed to waddle away from the two of them.

"And for the record, this isn´t a retreat, this is a tactical withdrawal." Hannes said as he disappeared behind one of the trucks. Yang started laughing so hard so that she almost fell over as Blake still had a blush on her face. Yang walked up to Blake, still laughing.

"Oh Blakey. Now that was comedy gold." She said as she then bumped their shoulders together.

"How about we finish this later?" Yang said as Blake´s face went red once again. Yang grinned as she walked away.

"I didn´t hear a no." She said as she laughed evilly as she disappeared back into the truck as Blake stood there with the reddest of blushes on her face.

Hannes had managed to make his way back to the truck as he climbed in it once more. Ruby, who hadn´t even noticed that he was gone because she was to engulfed in all the weapons around her, looked at him while she managed to hold up a large sniper in her hand. Weiss was also checking through some of the cases, trying to find something that could catch her interest as well.

"These weapons are so cool, I can´t wait to try them." She said as she struggled to hold the large rifle in her hands. It was almost as long as her and was heavier than Crescent Rose. Hannes chuckled as the pain had faded.

"Indeed, but perhaps they are a little to overkill for someone like you." Hannes said as he took the rifle from Ruby, earning a loud ´hey´ from the little reaper, and held it with one hand. Ruby tried to grab it as Hannes held it just above her reach.

"Little girls should not play with big guns like these, Ruby." Hannes smirked as Ruby jumped up and down, trying to grab back the weapon.

"I´m not little!" Ruby shouted as she managed to finally grab the gun. She smiled, but noticed soon that Hannes grip was stronger than hers as she pulled with all her might. Hannes simply laughed has he held the gun up as Ruby was lifted of the ground with it. She still tried to pull it towards her, but this only resulted in her lifting of further from the ground. Weiss, who simply observed the scene, could help to snicker at her leader´s helplessness. Hannes smirked as he then let go of the gun, resulting in Ruby falling down onto the floor on her butt. Hannes chuckled as Ruby glared at him. Hannes then walked to the end of the truck and popped his head out. He saw that Viktor, Glynda and Qrow was talking to each other once again.

"Milda Makter Viktor, there is a whole lot of guns here, reminds me of the armory back home!" Hannes yelled to Viktor. Viktor turned towards Hannes and yelled back.

"Well don´t get too used to them Hannes. As soon as we are done here, we plant explosives on these trucks and destroy them, with the guns." Viktor said. This caused Ruby´s head to pop out underneath Hannes.

"What? Why would you do something so horrible!?" Ruby yelled in shock. Viktor crossed his arms.

"We can´t transport all of these guns, so we have to destroy them so the order can´t reclaim them." Viktor said. Ruby looked horrified as she hugged the AS50 to her chest.

"I won´t let you do that." She said as she disappeared back into the truck, making Hannes watch her as she did that. He then looked back at Viktor.

"Maybe we should rethink that, there is a lot of weapons here. We could find a use for them." Hannes said.

"Like what?" Viktor asked. Glynda then stepped up.

"We could try to bring as much as we can to Beacon. All of these weapons could be dismantled there to become spare parts so that the students could maintain their weapons." She suggested. Viktor pinched his chin as he thought about this.

"That is a good idea, it still doesn´t help the fact that there is to many guns here, and we need to leave soon." Viktor said.

"We could try to load up as many cases as into as few trucks as possible and drive them to a safer location. They seem to have survived the fight." Qrow said. Viktor thought about it for moment.

"That sounds like a plan. Let us do it." He said.

"Yang, Blake!" He yelled. Gaining the two´s attention from one of the trucks.

"Yang, try to fit as many cases you can from that truck into the one next to it. Blake, you help her." Viktor ordered. The two huntress in training nodded as they started. He then turned towards Weiss, who had exited the truck that Ruby and Hannes was still in.

"Weiss, you and Ruby start on the truck next to Yang and Blake´s." He said. Weiss nodded as she walked over to it.

"Did you hear me Ruby?" Viktor yelled.

"I´m on it." Ruby said as she jumped out of the truck and ran over to Weiss. She gave a nod in thanks towards Viktor because of his choice to spare the guns.

"Hannes you…" Viktor started when he suddenly stopped. He stood there silent with a focused face. He heard something, something familiar. An almost silent whistling noise.

"HANNES, GET OUT OF THE TRUCK NOW!" Viktor yelled on top of his lungs. Hannes looked up from one of the crates, holding another SA50 in his hands.

"Uh?" Hannes asked confused. Suddenly, the truck exploded in a fiery explosion, sending all who wasn´t in the truck, flying by the shockwave. Glynda flew into a abandoned car, denting its door. Qrow and Viktor landed on their backs as they skidded across the ground. Ruby and Weiss landed on their fronts. Yang and Blake fell backwards. The trucks next to it flipped over, spilling their contents of weapons and ammo everywhere. They all looked in shock at the now burning wreckage of the truck. Glynda stood back up from the car when something landed on its front windshield. She turned around and saw the burned body of Hannes. Her eyes went wide as she ran up to him. The others saw this as well and ran up to Hannes as well.

"Hannes?" Glynda asked, fear and concern gripping her voice. Hannes lay there in silence, his body almost unrecognizable because of its burns and the twisted skin on it. His chest then started to rise up and down, showing them that he was still breathing.

"Oh thank gods." Glynda said.

"What happened?!" Qrow demanded to know. To answer his question, something large then suddenly soared above them. They all ducked onto the ground as a strong wind pushed up the dirt around them. They look up from the ground and the Remnant natives saw the strangest flying vehicle they had seen. It had two coaxial rotors on the top of it and had a winged tail. It had a large wing on each side, each carrying a wide variety of unknown designed missiles and rockets. Its body was large and had doors on each side. It was painted in a black camouflage paintjob and had the same symbol of a bird standing over a planet as the soldiers had on their shoulders. On its front, a strange, dark glassed, two bulb cockpit could be seen with a large cannon underneath it, and it was currently pointed at them.

"It's a Hind! Scatter!" Viktor yelled as the so called hind opened fire. 30mm explosive rounds started to rain down around them as the hunters and mercenary scattered, barely avoiding the incoming fire. Glynda grabbed a hold of Hannes and pulled him into cover just before the enemies shells shattered the car he laid on. They ran behind cover, only so realize that the rounds had no problem in going through it as they switched cover. As the hind had its focus on the professor and the swede, Viktor pulled out his machinegun and started to fire. The bullets bounced of the hide of the Hind as it switched his focus on him instead. Viktor ran to the side to avoid the incoming fire. He jumped behind cover to find Weiss and Ruby hiding there as well.

"What is that?!" Weiss yelled. Viktor reloaded his gun while looking at Weiss.

"That is a Mil Mi-24 Hind Attack Helicopter. A heavily modified one as well. It bears the orders insignia on its side, it must be their reinforcements." He said as he finished reloading. He then smacked himself on the head several times.

"How could I be so stupid?! Of course they will send reinforcements. We should just have destroyed their guns and then been on our way. We shouldn´t have lingered around." Viktor said as he peaked out from cover. He saw that the helicopter had turned towards them.

"RUN!" He yelled as the Hind opened fire. Their cover was shattered as the trio managed to avoid death barely. Glynda ran into the main building and put down Hannes, his wounds had started to heal, but it would take a while before he was fully healed. Glynda kept on thinking that it was a wonder that he was still alive, then she was constantly reminded of his undead status.

Outside, Qrow jumped up on the main building as he took out his sword. He charged over the roof towards the gunship and before he leaped of the roof. The readied his sword as he soared towards it. He had jumped so he would avoid the spinning blades of death of its top, but still be able to strike it. The Hind must have seen him coming, as it stopped firing towards her niece and her friends and avoided his incoming strike. Qrow barely missed it as he landed back on the ground with a roll. He looked back and saw that the hind was now aiming at him. It opened fire and its 30mm rounds tore up at the area around him. Qrow had no time to avoid it as he took the full blunt of the fire. He was sent flying as he crashed through a ruined wall. He landed on the ground, grunting in pain. He could barely see when the Hind moved into its final attack round towards him before he slipped into unconsciousness. Yang and Blake saw this from their own cover.

"QROW!" Yang yelled. As the gunship prepared to finish if Qrow, a purple aura suddenly surrounded him. The now unconscious Qrow flew through the air towards the main building. Glynda directed him into the main hall, before putting him down next to Hannes. She then switched her focus back to the attack helicopter as she glared daggers at it. The Hind prepared its weapons and launched a volley of rockets towards her. She raised her riding crop as each of the rockets stopped in their tracks. She had to focus with almost all her might as the rockets fought against her hold. She could only imagine the surprised looks on the Hinds pilots as she then turned the rockets around. The Hind then did an aileron roll towards its right to avoid the rockets. The Hind then started evading left and right as Glynda threw everything large she could lift with her semblance. Viktor looked on as this happen and couldn´t help but smirk as the helicopter was driven away. As Glynda kept the helicopter busy, he suddenly heard what sounded like jet engines coming from behind him. He turned around and looked into the distance and saw three more aircrafts closing in.

"More of them." Viktor yelled as he pulled out his machinegun. Before he could fire, Weiss ran up in front of him.

"Don´t shoot, they are Atlas!" She yelled as she pointed at the axe and shield that made up the Atlesian mark that was on the side of the crafts. Viktor lowered his weapon as he glared at the approaching aircrafts.

"Atlas? What the hell are they doing here?" He yelled. Weiss looked back at the aircrafts.

"They must be here because of the same reason as us, to stop this deal." She said.

"Well, they are really late for the party." Viktor said

"With a Hind in the area, flying here is suicide, they must leave immediately." He said as he reached up to his mic as he tried to connect to the Atlesian aircrafts communication.

"Attention approaching Atlas aircrafts. Turn around immediately, area is not clear. I repeat, area is not clear." Viktor said.

* * *

The commander on the lead Atlas dropship looked at the control desk of the aircrafts with a raised eyebrow.

"This is a secure channel. Who is this?" The commander demanded to know. The two pilots flying the aircraft looked at each other in confusion as well. The back of the aircraft was filled with Atlesian androids and soldier, all ready for combat.

"This is Viktor Kirillov of Beacon academy. You are currently interrupting an operation conducted by Beacon academy. Who is this?" Viktor said through the speakers of the radio.

"I am commander Henry Sommer of the Atlesian military, and I and my troops are here by order of General James Ironwood. You are currently in the area were we are to commence our operation and is ordered to stand aside." Henry ordered.

"Oh for the love of…listen, the zone is hot. Landing here is currently impossible, turn around now." Viktor said. Before Henry could respond, the aircraft to his left suddenly exploded. He and the pilots on the dropship looked on in shock as the now burning wreckage of the dropship plummet down towards the ground.

"What happened!?" Leroy demanded to know. Before he could get his answer, the other aircraft to his right exploded as well.

"Get out of here NOW!" Viktor yelled.

"Sir, we are being locked on." One of the pilots said in terror as a red blinking light could be seen on the control panel.

"From what?" Henry demanded to know.

"Unknown sir, there is nothing on the radar." The pilot said.

"There is an enemy hind behind you, take evasive maneuvers now, get out of here!" Viktor yelled.

"A what?" Henry asked confused.

"Missiles launched, incoming!" The pilot yelled.

"Launch countermeasures!" Henry yelled.

"No time! Brace for impact." Was the last thing the pilot yelled before Henry´s vision was filled with nothing but fire and pain until he felt himself fade from this world.

* * *

Viktor, Weiss and Ruby looked on in horror as they saw the last of the Atlesian dropship explode into a fireball. Then out from the fire cloud, another Hind came flying.

"They have another one, incoming." Viktor yelled as the trio scattered as the Hind fired where they just stood with its cannon. The helicopter flew over them as it flew towards another target. Viktor opened fire towards the helicopter, but like before, its armor was too thick for the MG42 to do any real damage to it. Viktor looked towards the direction it was heading. He saw that Glynda was still launching objects at the other helicopter, who was still flying back and forth in the distance, which was still managing to dodge the incoming projectiles launched towards it. She was to busy noticing the other helicopter currently approaching her.

"Glynda, watch out, behind you!" Viktor yelled into his mic. Glynda stopped as she turned around, just as the other Hind launched its rockets at her. She didn´t have time to use her semblance to stop them before she was covered in explosions. She flew backwards and landed on her back in a skid. Viktor felt the rage build up in him as he ran towards the other Hind while firing his weapon from the hip. As the other Hind moved to avoid the incoming fire, the first Hind moved in to finish Glynda of. It fired a missile towards her unconscious form. Just before it hit, a black blur rushed past Glynda, bringing her along with it. The missile hit nothing as Blake ran into the main building while carrying Glynda over her shoulders. Yang was already inside as she checked on both Hannes and Qrow, both who were still unconscious. Yang looked at Blake as the Faunus girl put down Glynda next to the others.

"She is still alive, but only barely." Blake said.

"How could this go all so wrong? One second we were celebrating and now, three of us are down." Yang said. Her eyes then widen.

"Ruby." She said terrified.

"She is still out there." Blake said.

"Go, I look after them." She then added. Yang nodded her thanks as she ran out of the main hall of the building, leaving the Faunus behind to look after the three unconscious adults.

Weiss, Viktor and Ruby had to scatter once more as the second Hind fired its gun at them. The first Hind then fired a missile towards them. Weiss raised a glyph to act as a shield for them as the missile impacted it in full force. The force shattered the shield as Weiss flew backwards. She corrected herself in midair as she landed on her feet in a skid. The first Hind now having its full focus on her as it fired its gun. Weiss jumped over a destroyed wall that was shattered by the firepower coming from the helicopter. She ducked and skidded through a hole in another wall, just to in time to avoid another missile as the wall exploded. The Hind then fired its rockets as Weiss raised an ice wall between herself and the rockets. This only worked temporary as the rockets shattered the wall with ease. It worked long enough for her to leap to the side as the Hind flew past her. It stopped and turned around to face her once again as Weiss ran as fast as she could, the chase presumed. Viktor saw this grabbed a destroyed car close by. He lifted it over his head and threw it towards the Hind. The Hind saw it coming and turned towards it and fired a rocket, destroying the car in midair, stopping it. The Hind the turned its focus on Viktor.

"Hey, why don´t you pick on someone your own size." Viktor mocked. The Hind then started flying towards him while firing its cannon. Viktor jumped over any obstacle in his way as 30mm rounds rained down around him. Weiss noticed that Viktor had grabbed the Hinds attention away from her as she slowed down her sprint to a stop. She turned her head rapidly around, trying to find Ruby. She soon heard gunfire on the other side of the factory as she saw the Hind flying overhead while firing its rockets and cannon.

Ruby blurred away as missile flew out of the Hind and towards her. She barely avoided it with a yelp as the missile as it hit an abandoned truck instead, completely obliterating it. She grimaced as she thought what the missile could do if it managed to hit her. She blurred to the side as the helicopter passed overhead. It stopped and turned around, only to find that they had lost sight of her, as Ruby was nowhere to be found. It slowed down its speed as it started to patrol as it lit up a spotlight next to its cannon. The cannon turned back and forth as it scanned the area. Ruby had hid behind a wall as she hugged her weapon close to her chest. The sound of the gunships rotors could be heard clearly from beyond the wall as she closed her eyes. She was all alone against that flying beast. Her eyes then widen as she then could feel the spotlight aim towards her cover. She then heard the helicopter fire a missile. Without caring in how it had found her, she leaped to the side, just as the missile hit the wall. She was sent flying forwards and landed on her front as she bounced a few times before coming to a stop, Crescent Rose landing further away. She grimaced in pain as she clutched her abdomen. She then felt the spotlight on her. Her eyes widen once more as the Hind hovered over her. Its cannon aimed down on her as the little reaper tried to stand up. She managed to stand up, but she didn´t have the strength to run

"Ruby!" She heard her big sister yell. She looked to the side and saw Yang running towards her. Seeing as she wouldn´t make it, she closed her eyes, waiting for her end to come. She then felt someone´s large hands on her as she was forcefully pushed away. She flew through the air and landed in the arms of her big sister. Ruby saw who had just saved her. Viktor stood where she had just been with a smile on his face. Before he could do anything else, he faced the full force of the gunship as it unleashed its rockets and missiles as it also fired its cannon on him. The second gunship then arrived as it joined its comrade and opened fire as well at where Viktor was standing. The explosions from the missiles, rockets and cannons rocked the earth as Yang, who still held on to Ruby, ran behind cover. Yang let Ruby go, but the little reaper immediately enveloped her bigger sister in a hug who immediately returned it as the barrage continued. Tears streamed down Ruby´s eyes as she realized Viktor had just sacrificed himself for her. Then the barrage stopped. Both sister slowly broke away from their hug and carefully peaked out from their cover. The two gunships hovered in the air as they had their weapons trained on the newly created crater in front of them. Both girls looked on in shock at the display. Then came something both hadn´t hoped to see. Viktor´s beret came flying past them, drifting in the wind. The fabric was burned and scarred and the mark of the Spetsnaz was twisted and broken. Ruby immediately caught the beret. She looked at it in her hand, before bringing it closer to her chest as the tears came once again.

"Viktor." Was all she said as she let the sadness take over. Yang put a hand on her little sisters shoulder, trying to reassure her, but even she couldn´t help but let a tear rain down from her eyes. They then suddenly felt the spotlight of the two gunships turn towards their direction. Both girls eyes widen as they jumped to the side, just as their cover was destroyed. Respective huntress in training landed in a skid as they glanced at the gunships.

"Ruby, get to the main building, I´ll keep them occupied." Yang said.

"No! I can´t lose you to!" Ruby yelled. Yang only smirked.

"Don´t worry about me, worry about them, it is time to avenge Viktor." Yang said. Then faster than Ruby could see, Yang grabbed a large chunk of the ground and threw it towards the gunships. The two gunships avoided the incoming projectile, before focusing on the blonde brawler.

"(Whistle!) Hey, down here. Come and get me." Yang said as she started to run in the opposite direction. One of the Hinds took the bait as they followed her. The other shifted its focus towards Ruby. Ruby blurred away as she made her way towards the main building. She picked up Crescent Rose on the way as she passed the crater where Viktor had stood. She then stopped in her tracks as she looked down. At the bottom, she saw the mangled body of Viktor, his skin burned and blood dripped from his mouth. Then her eyes widen once more when she saw it, his chest was moving up and down. He was still alive! Ruby´s thoughts were broken when the Hind focused its spotlight on her. Ruby needed to run, but she couldn´t leave Viktor behind. She then took a deep breath as she then blurred down into the crater and grabbed a hold of Viktor. She then used all her remaining strength to lift him and blurred away before the Hind could figure out what had just happened.

* * *

Blake looked back and forth to the three unconscious adults in front of her, as she tried to help the best she could. She had taken cloths she had find and made improvised pillows for each. She had also found a canteen from a dead soldier and given them each a sip of water, she however had to help them since they were unconscious. Blake let a sigh escape her lips as she sat down on her knees. She then heard someone coming as she grabbed her weapon and stood in a battle stance. From the door came a familiar heiress running. Blake lowered her weapon and sighed once more, happy to see one of her friends okay.

"Blake! You are unharmed" Weiss said, concern filling her voice as she ran up to Blake. Weiss looked at the others.

"Are they okay?" Weiss asked as Blake nodded.

"They suffered various forms of damages but they should turn out okay. They are now only unconscious." She said before looking at Hannes.

"I still don´t know how Hannes is still alive." Blake said as Weiss couldn´t help but widen her eyes in shook as well. They then heard someone else come as they both took a battle stance. A familiar blonde brawler came running, burns and dirt was all over her.

"Yang! What happened?" Blake asked. Yang came to a stop in front of them as she panted.

"Let's just say that keeping the attention of a gunship is not an easy task." She said before she looked around.

"Where´s Ruby?" She asked. Weiss and Blake looked at each other.

"She isn´t with you?" Weiss asked. This caused Yang to panic.

"No no no no no. I told her to go directly here. What has she gotten herself into now?" Yang practically yelled as she turned around towards the door. Before she could run of, and that Weiss and Blake could ask what was going on, a red blur then swooshed past Yang, almost causing the blonde brawler to fall over in surprise. Ruby stopped in front of Weiss and Blake and panted heavily. On her back, making her knees buckle under its weight, laid Viktor. The rest of team RWBY widen their eyes as they ran up to Ruby. Ruby managed to carefully put Viktor onto the floor as the girls surrounded him.

"Is that Viktor?" Weiss asked in disbelief as Ruby nodded, tears once again present in her eyes.

"He sacrificed himself to save me, he´s still breathing, but only barely." Ruby said as she held Viktor´s hand in her own. Blake put a hand over her mouth as Yang flared up in rage.

"They will pay…" She said before she looked at the rest of the wounded adults

"THEY WILL ALL PAY!" She yelled in rage, causing the other to look at her.

"We must get out of here." Blake said.

"How? With those two gunships out there, we won´t even get to the gate before the kill us." Weiss said. To strengthen her point, the two gunships flew over the main building, shaking it.

"We stay and fight, we can´t run." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles together.

"That would be suicide." Weiss argued.

"Hey guys."

"Well, what else do you suggest, ice princess?" Yang spat.

"Something that isn´t going to get us killed you brute." Weiss spat back.

"Guys."

"Their armor is too strong for our weapons. We can´t hurt them from range and they are too high in the sky for us to get close." Blake said.

"That has never stopped us before. We must fight them."

"GUYS!" Ruby yelled on top of her lungs. The three huntress in training turned towards her.

"What!" They said simultaneously.

"Is it just me, or does it sound like that those gunships are landing outside." Ruby said. The others took the time to listen and they heard it as well. It sounded like that the gunships was turning of their engines. This caused the three girls to run towards a window that showed them what was going on outside. The two Hinds had touched down on the ground and was powering down their engines.

"This is our chance, let's get them." Yang said.

"Wait." Blake said as she pointed towards the Hinds.

"Look." She said. The doors on the sides of the gunships opened up and from each stepped out six individuals, twelve in total. They all wore a strange black bodysuit with a ballistic west over their chest. They had black gloves and on their faces, they wore gasmasks that gave them a fearful appearance. On top of their head, they wore black ballistic helmets, except for two that was wearing black berets. They also wore black trench coats. Five of the ones that had helmets had in their hands a strange orange glowing rifle with scopes that looked highly advanced. What made the rifle even stranger, was that it looked like the scope wasn´t attached to the rifle, but it was hovering above it. The other five had what looked like smaller versions of the rifle, but thicker in size. Then the ones with the berets reached into their trench coats with their left hands and pulled out a similar orange glowing pistol.

"They are inside the building." One of the man wearing a beret, the assumed leader, said through an even more disfigured, monstrous voice than they had heard before. While the first soldiers were made to sound mechanical, these just sounded outright terrifying. Like they were constantly choking while also growling. The man then clutched his right fist and a large orange blade emitted from his arm.

"No prisoners." He ordered in a cold, emotionless voice. The other soldiers nodded as they then into two groups and started to advance towards the main building. Team RWBY stepped away from the window and looked at each other.

"This just got a lot more complicated." Blake said. Yang however, cracked her knuckles.

"I say that this just gave us the opportunity to whoop some ass." She said with a smirk. Weiss glared at her.

"Are you out of your mind!? We have no idea what these people are capable of." Weiss said. Ruby then stepped up.

"It doesn't matter what any of us think. They are heading here as we speak and leaving our friends behind is not an option. We stand and fight." Ruby said as she raised her weapon. The other girls looked at each other before they nodded as well. They each took out their respective weapon and prepared themselves.

"First, we hide our friends…" She said as they hid the adults in another room. They then walked out into the main hall. They each raised their weapon as they could hear footsteps coming from outside.

"…And then we make our stand." Ruby said as each of them stood in a battle stance.

 **And that is that, another chapter is up. This one was a fun one to write. One again, I hope that you all of you enjoyed it. Also, the design of the Mi-24 Hind was based upon the Mi-24 Hind from the game Call of duty Ghost. I tried to add a link into this chapter, but it didn´t work. So simply Google Call of duty Ghost Hind and it will be the first photo that comes up.** **While I personally didn´t really like the game. However, I must admit, some of the vehicles and weapons in it was pretty awesome looking, including the Hind helicopter. Expect more Call of duty references in weapons and vehicle forms in future chapters.**

 **Now here is a question, can you guess what the terror squads weapons are based on? Whoever guesses right, gets a virtual cookie. (´.´.)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The four huntress in training stood there in silence, ready with their weapons in hand. The footsteps of their enemies could be heard coming from down the hall. Suddenly they stopped as the four huntress narrowed their eyes. Then all hell broke loose. A strange slinging sound could be hear as orange bolts suddenly flew everywhere from the hallway as the four girls scattered to the side. Then out from the darkness of the hallway, five soldiers moved slowly forward as they continued to fire towards them. Ruby jumped behind a crate together with Weiss as Yang and Blake hid behind a pillar. The orange bolts easily tore through the wooden crate as Ruby and Weiss jumped behind a pillar of their own. The orange bolts dug deep into the cement that made up the pillars, as they started to tear them away. Three of the soldiers then moved behind a pillar on Ruby and Weiss side, as the two others moved behind a crate on Yang and Blake´s side. The soldiers then stopped firing for a moment as they had to reload.

"Now´s our chance!" Yang yelled as she charged out of cover.

"Yang, wait!" Ruby Yelled. Yang ignored her as she charged towards one of the soldiers.

"This is for Viktor!" She yelled as she punched towards two of them with Ember Celia ready to strike. However, moment before her fist connected, the two soldiers suddenly disappeared in a strange orange light. She hit nothing as she landed on the ground. Her eyes widen as she looked around in confusion. She saw two streaks of orange light move almost instantly towards her sides. The same orange flash happened again and the two soldiers had now reappeared besides her with their weapons ready. Yang eyes widen in shock as the two soldiers opened fire towards her. She jumped to the side, managing to dodge the fire from one of the soldiers, but the other got a couple of lucky shots and managed to hit her in the shoulder. She cried in pain as the bolts easily went through her aura. The bolts burned greater than anything she had ever felt before. Heat was normally not a problem, seeing as she could light herself on fire, but this heat was nothing like that. she felt now nothing but pain. She lost her concentration as she fell back on the ground while clutching her shoulder with a hiss.

Before any of the soldiers could finish her off, Blake jumped into action to save her partner as she raised Gambol Shroud and prepared to strike at the soldier that had managed to hit Yang. The soldier jumped back as Blake narrowly missed him. She landed on the ground and then tried to strike him in the head with a round house kick. The soldier phased away, avoiding her kick, and reappeared next to her with his weapon ready. Blake created a flash clone of herself as the soldier's shots tore it apart, while she jumped to the side. She rolled behind the soldier and delivered a sweeping kick, making the soldier fall towards the ground. Blake then stood up and kicked down on the soldier's chest, causing his impact on the ground to be greater. While on the ground, the soldier then instantly reacted by grabbing one of Blake´s legs and pulled her of balance, causing herself to fall down on her back. The soldier then grabbed his weapon and aimed it at her, but Blake thought quickly and kicked it out of his hands while she still was on her back, making the gun fly to the side. She then quickly stood back up and raised her weapon once more. The soldier stood up as well and charged her, managed to grab a hold of her arm that was holding her weapon, and then threw her over his shoulder. She impacted hard on the ground, causing her to let go of her weapon. Blake then twisted herself out of his grip and landed opposite of the soldier with in a battle stance. This was going to be a tough fight she thought as the soldier charged.

While the two of them fought. Yang was still clutching her shoulder in pain as the other soldier walked up to her and raised his weapon. Yang then mustered all of her remaining strength and rose up from the ground. She instantly stood back up and charged at the soldier. Before the soldier could phase or do anything else, Yang grabbed a hold of the soldier's arms and tried to direct the gun away from her. She forced the gun upwards as the soldier fired. The strange gun fired of its orange bolts up onto the roof as Yang struggled against the soldier. It was stronger than it looked as it managed to hold her back. Even when she was wounded, she still was stronger than the average human. She forced the soldier to empty the magazine onto the roof as she continued to struggle against him. She then head-butted him as hard as she could. Even as he wore a helmet, the head butt was effective, as the soldier staggered backwards. Yang then punched him across the face, making his gas mask fall of to the side. Yang readied herself in a battle stance as the soldier looked back at her and growled. Her eyes widen once more as she looked at the soldiers face. His eyes were completely white, his skin was a sickly red and grey and his teeth's were razor sharp. His eyes were completely white, similar to when Viktor loses control. Whatever this soldier was, it was no longer human. Her shock gave the soldier enough time to launch himself on her. They landed on the ground with the soldier on top of her. He raised his hand and struck it down, aiming for her head. Yang barely moved her head to the side to avoid being hit by the soldiers´ fist. The soldier punched the floor instead, fracturing it. The soldier raised his fists again and struck them down. Yang caught them but realized that the soldier were stronger than he looked, as he started to push her arms down.

Ruby and Weiss still find themselves behind cover as the three remaining soldier continued to shoot at them with their strange energy weapons.

"What are they shooting at us with?" Ruby asked her partner. While even in the heat of the battle, she couldn´t help herself to admire these new types of weapons that was being used against them.

"I don´t know, it seems to be some form of hard light technology, but this is more advanced than anything I have ever seen before." Weiss said back as a piece of her side of the pillar came off as she scurried over closer to Ruby, as the two of them hid as best as they could. Then an orange steak of light past the pillar and one of the soldiers appeared behind the pillar with them. The two girl's eyes widen as they leaped to the side to avoid the incoming fire from the soldier. Ruby blurred away as the two others focused their fire towards her. She leaped up on the wall and punched of it as the bolts struck straight after. She jumped through the air towards the soldiers and landed behind them. They immediately turned around as Ruby raised Crescent Rose in a battle stance. She flung it forward, intending to cut through the enemy's weapons. The two soldiers disappeared in a orange streak of light and appeared again besides her. She blurred out of the way as the two of them opened fire. She blurred behind one of them and struck him in the back. A large wound slashed across the soldiers back as blood splattered on the floor. The soldier didn´t even flinch as he turned around towards Ruby, aiming his weapon, the other did the same as Ruby avoided the incoming fire once more.

Weiss called on a glyph and sent it forward towards the third soldier. The soldier teleported out of the way and ended up next to her, as he struck forward. Weiss avoided the incoming attack, making the solider stagger forward as she raised Myrtenaster. She then struck it forward and managed to cut of the soldier's hand right hand. Blood splattered over her as the hand, still gripping the strange weapon, flew past her. She then kicked the soldier in the chest, sending him back. The soldier skid backwards, but still managed to stand up. The soldier didn´t make a sound as he simply looked at his now severed hand. He titled his head to the side before glaring back at Weiss. Weiss couldn´t believe that she had done something like that, but drastic times calls for drastic measures. The soldier then looked back at his severed hand and stood still for a moment. He then seemed to focus on it. His arm started to shake a little and to Weiss horror and disgust, something started to grow out for the arm. Small tendrils erupted from the arm and started to blend together a hand. Soon, the tendrils had finished, and there stood the soldier with a new hand. Weiss backed away in shock, these guys could heal themselves from wounds like these almost instantly! The soldier then grabbed a combat knife from his belt. As soon as he held the knife firmly in his hand, he charged at her. Weiss readied her weapon once again as she blocked the knife with all her might, as she was forced back.

Ruby jumped back and forth, as she avoided the incoming bolts. She blurred behind the soldier as the world slowed down around her, she then took the time to check on the others, to see if they fared any better than her. Yang was still struggling with her foe while still being pinned down on the ground, Blake avoided punches from hers and Weiss was locked in a epic rapier/knife fight with her foe. All of them showed wounds on them as she saw that they were on the last inch of their strength. Ruby focused back at the two soldier as she closed her eyes, disappearing into her head, deep in thought.

 _"_ _If we don´t do anything soon, they will overwhelm us. They are brutal, murderous. Their only intension is to kill us. They will kill me. They will kill all of us and our friends in the other room…"_ She thought to herself. The mention about all of her friends and family´s death sparked something inside Ruby, a fire she has never felt before. She opened her eyes in anger as she raised her weapon.

 _"_ _No! It won´t happen! It will never happen! I will not allow it!"_ She yelled in her head as she charged forward, letting her anger take over as she raised Crescent Rose. All of it came out at the same time. The pain she has felt that entire night, all the death that has been caused. All of her anger towards it, was now being released. She closed the distance between her and one of the soldiers, as she moved faster than ever before. The soldier missed all of his shots towards her. She passed him and stopped behind him. The soldier turned around, just as Crescent Rose tore through flesh and bone. The world stood still for a moment, as the right arm of the soldier then landed a couple of feet away. The blade of the little reapers weapon had hit its mark. The soldier howled in pain, just as the blunt part of the scythe struck him in the head, the force sending him away to crash into a couple of pack boxes. Ruby jumped back on the ground after her successful attack and looked at the other soldier. She narrowed her eyes with anger.

"That was for everything." She said in a growl. The other soldier didn´t seemed faced by this, as he raised his weapon and fired. Ruby blurred back and forth as she charged forward. Her form was almost impossible to follow, as she let her anger take over her speed. She closed the distance between her and her foe as she leaped into the air and raised her weapon, preparing to strike the killing blow.

ZIP!

Suddenly, Ruby felt an immense pain in her right leg, as she lost her focus and passed the soldier. She flew past him and landed in a clumsy roll on the ground as she lost her grip on her weapon.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled in alarm as she finally managed to push the soldier of her. She stood up and was about to sprint over to her little sister when suddenly, a figure stepped out from the darkness behind Ruby and stopped behind her. The figure then grabbed a hold around Ruby´s neck before lifting her of the ground. The figure then put his arm around Ruby and an orange glowing energy blade rested itself next to her neck, ready to slice at a moment's notice. Yang took a better look at the figure and saw that it was the one of the two with a beret and a trench coat, the squad leader. The squad leader held Ruby with his blade at her neck. WBY looked in shock as the leader looked over all of them through his mask.

"Drop your weapons, or she dies." The leader said with his growling, emotionless voice. The others narrowed their eyes at him. The leader responded by pressing his blade slightly on Ruby´s neck, causing the heat to burn her skin. Ruby screamed out in pain, causing Yang´s eyes to widen in panic as she yelled out in concern. Ruby´s scream caused a pair of eyes to open in the room next to theirs. The eyes then narrowed in rage as they went completely white. Back in the main room, leader continued to glare at the three huntress in training.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" The leader asked as he continued to hold the blade close to Ruby´s throat, as tears started to develop in Ruby´s eyes because of the pain. WBY stood their ground for a moment before they let their weapons down. The soldiers immediately collected their weapons before forcing them on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Three of the soldiers aimed their weapons at the huntresses as the fourth threw the huntresses weapons to the side. The fifth came out from the boxes, still missing his arm, but it had started to grow back. The soldier then walked up to the leader.

"Sir, your orders?" The soldier asked in an emotionless voice. The leader looked down on the huntress in his grip before looking at the soldier.

"Strap inhibitor collars on them and prepare them for transport. This deal may still prove fortunate for us." The leader said. The soldier nodded as he then took out three collars from one of his pocket. The girl's eyes widen as they recognized the collars, they were the same collars that these people had put on that Atlesian colonel.

"Start with the Faunus." The leader said as Blake´s eyes widen. The solider nodded as he made his way towards her. He stopped in front of her and started to reach the collar towards her neck. Blake started leaning back, but a push from the soldier behind her forced her forward towards the collar. Blake´s eyes showed fear as the collar came closer. Suddenly, the leader was lifted of the ground, the surprise causing him to let go of Ruby, who fell down on the floor. The soldiers looked towards their leader with their emotionless gas mask. It was soon revealed on who had interrupted them.

It was Viktor.

"Vremya umirat' (Time to die)" Viktor said slowly with a growl in Russian, as his eyes were completely white. He was shirtless once more and his pants were burned and scarred. His left eye were bloodshot and blood slowly dripped from the right side of his mouth. His dog tags were still hanging from his neck, but were scorched black. He then tighten his grip on the leader and started to pull his arms in opposite directions. The leader started to squirm as Viktor continued to pull. The leader was then ripped in half as blood splattered all over him and the floor around. The leader stopped squirming as he faded away from this world. The other soldier shifted their focus from the huntresses to Viktor as they started to fire at him. The bolts imbedded themselves in Viktor´s skin, but he didn´t care about the pain. He was on the warpath.

"Nobody hurts my comrades and family! NOBODY!" Viktor roared as he charged and struck his arm straight through the soldier holding the collars. Viktor pulled out his arm from the impaled soldier. The soldier staggered backwards but otherwise, continued to stand up. He then kicked the soldier body, sending him flying into his comrades, making them fall like bowling pins. The soldier with a hole in his chest didn´t have time to stand up, as his head was then crushed underneath Viktor´s boot, sending blood everywhere. Viktor then grabbed another soldier and ripped his head, along with his spine, off from his body. Even Yang fought the urge to throw up after seeing this. Viktor then smashed the head and spine, like a baseball bat on the third soldier, shattering it and stunning the soldier. Viktor grabbed the soldiers head and smashed it on his knee. The soldiers head exploded as Viktor pushed away the body. The fourth soldier back away a little from the enraged Russian, only for Viktor to charge him and smash down his fist from atop, crushing the soldier into a bloody sludge on the floor. The fifth and final soldier stood his ground and aimed his weapon at the Viktor. Viktor slowly turned towards him and looked at him with nothing but fire in his eyes. The soldier then opened fire, emptying his magazine in Viktor´s torso. The bolts once again impeded themselves in Viktor´s chest, but Viktor ignored the pain and started to walk forward. The soldier was about to reload when a hand then put itself on his left shoulder. The soldier turned his head and saw the grinning face of Hannes next to him.

"Really? You just emptied your mag onto him and it did nothing, and now you are going to try it again. That is the definition of insanity right there, let me end your pitiful existence right here and now." Hannes said as he unsheathed his sharp teeth. Before the soldier could do anything, Hannes bit down on his neck, splattering blood everywhere. The soldier grunted in agony as the girls looked on in shock and terror as Hannes acted like a savage predator that just had caught a pray. Hannes ripped of a large chunk of flesh from the soldier, who clutched his now bleeding neck, before falling down on the ground, dead. Hannes shook the piece of flesh in his jaw before he swallowed it, inch by inch. When he had finished swallowing the piece, he then launched himself on the rest of the corpse and started tearing through it, ripping of large chunks of flesh and devoured them. His mouth and hands were covered in blood, as he tore the body apart. The girls backed away in terror as Hannes continued to devour the corpse.

"By the gods, I think I´m going to be sick." Weiss said as she put a hand over her mouth. Ruby, who was being supported by Yang because of her wounded leg, hid behind her bigger sister, who stood there with her mouth open. Blake tried to connect the dots together in her mind at what she was seeing, while slowly backing away. Viktor then came up walking and stopped next to Ruby and Yang.

"What is he?" Yang finally asked. Viktor simply stood there in silence. Viktor then started to walk once more as he made his way to Hannes. He stopped in front of Hannes, who had now started to dig into the chest of the soldier. He ripped out the heart of the soldier and started to eat it. When he had finished the heart, Hannes finally noticed Viktor´s presence. Hannes looked up and saw Viktor standing there with his hand reached down to him.

"Feeling better?" Viktor simply asked. Hannes stayed quiet, nodding with a mix between a sad smile and a smirk on his face. Hannes then took Viktor´s hand, as the Russian mercenary pulled him up on his feet. Viktor then put a hand on Hannes shoulder.

"Sorry it had to come to that." Viktor said.

"Not your fault, you know how I become when I get hurt really badly, I can feel the hunger rise." Hannes finally said, although with a less cheery tone in his voice, compared to what everyone there is used to.

"I have seen some weird stuff in my life, but cannibalism is so far the weirdest." A voice said behind them. They saw Qrow, being supported by Glynda, heading towards them. Glynda smacked him on the head with her riding crop, earning an annoyed grunt from the huntsman. Glynda then turned her focus on Hannes.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Hannes shrugged his shoulders with a half-smile.

"I´ve been better." Hannes responded. Glynda gave a half-smile of her own. She then noticed the mutilated corpse behind Hannes.

"I see that you had to feed." She said. Hannes nodded while Qrow and team RWBY looked at her in surprise.

"Wait a minute, you know what he is?" Qrow asked. Glynda simply nodded. The reunion was then cut short, as bolts suddenly started to fly everywhere. Out of instinct, all of them jumped behind cover. Viktor, Weiss, Ruby and Glynda hid behind a couple of pillars, while Hannes, Qrow, Yang and Blake hid behind a couple of boxes. Viktor peaked out and three more of the soldier standing on the roof of the factory, shooting through the roof windows down on them. Viktor growled as he reached for his raging bull, only to feel nothing. Viktor looked down on his waist and remembered that it must have been left behind after Ruby rescued him. Viktor had to flinch backwards, as a piece of his cover was blasted of.

"They have us pinned!" Hannes yelled over the sound of blaster fire.

"You don´t say!" Qrow yelled back as he avoided getting his head blown off by a bolt that penetrated their cover. These weapons were more precise than the earlier one's used by the other soldiers, and they were being fired in bursts. Viktor turned to look at Ruby.

"Ruby, hand me your weapon." Viktor said as he reached out towards Ruby. Ruby hesitated at first as she clutched Crescent Rose.

"NOW!" Viktor roared. Out of shock from his outburst, Ruby handed the weapon over as Viktor shifted it into its rifle form. Viktor peaked out of his cover and started shooting up towards the enemies. The soldiers took cover when they noticed that they were being fired upon, but didn´t let up the fire none the less. Hannes pulled out one of his pistol, which had miraculously survived his earlier endeavor, and started to fire towards the soldiers. He fired of a round that went right through one of the soldier's heads. The soldier fell backwards, dead.

"Oh yeah, get sum mother fuckers! Life Regiment Hussars here to kick your ass!" Hannes yelled as he continued to fire. The two remaining soldiers then focused all their fire at him, the bolts flying towards the Swedish mercenary. Hannes yelped in surprise, as he barely managed to duck behind cover before the bolts hit him.

"Nice going, now they are focusing only on us." Yang said with a frown.

"Sorry, my bad." Hannes responded as he fired blindly from cover. The others had noticed that the soldiers had stopped firing. Glynda peaked out and saw that the soldiers were focusing on the others instead, curtesy of Hannes. She noticed however in the middle of the room, the cases of weapons were still there. She noticed a case that had a couple of small pineapple looking devices.

Grenades

She focused her semblance and one of the grenades were enveloped in the traditional purple haze. It lifted from the case and flew towards them as fast as it could. Viktor stopped his firing and saw the grenade flying towards them. When it passed over him, he snatched it from the air and pulled the pin.

"Fire in the hole!" He yelled as he threw it up through the roof window. It landed next to the soldiers. One of the soldiers stopped firing and looked to his feet.

"Achtung! Granate!" The soldier managed to yell, before both of them were enveloped in the explosion, ending both of them. Noticing that the firing had stopped, The Beacon team looked out from their cover. Then Hannes started laughing. The others looked at him.

"What´s so funny?" Yang asked.

"He did not just yell that? Oh my god he did!" Hannes said as he banged his hand on the crate. Viktor stayed quiet for a second before he said.

"Oh wait, I just got that one." He said as he chuckled. All of the Remnant natives looked at the Earthlings in confusion. Viktor looked at them.

"He yelled achtung, granate. It's German for warning, grenade." Viktor said. The others looked at him oddly.

"We still don´t get it." Weiss said.

"You guys wouldn´t understand." Hannes said as he stepped out from his cover.

"Now, let´s exit this building before those Hinds figure out what the hell happened to their strike team and level this place. I rather not be burned to a crisp again." Hannes finished.

"We still have to find Samuel. I am not letting that bastard getting away again." Viktor said.

"Damn straight, I still want to collect the bounty on him as soon as we get back to earth. The Chinese has a pretty hefty prize on his head." Hannes said.

"I still wonder what these people were, they simply ignored any pain that we inflicted on them." Weiss said as she remember how she had cut of the hand on one of them, yet he continued to fight like nothing had happened to him.

"Those people were terror squad soldiers. They are extremely deadly assassins that has been genetically engineered to not feel pain and to heal from extreme wounds. They are armed with the most state of the art weaponry, made to kill extremely armored enemies."

"Hint on who they were made for." Hannes said as he pointed at Viktor. Viktor continued.

"They are armed with light weapons. Weapons made out of hard light technology. They shoot superheated plasma rounds at a high velocity." He said.

"That is impossible. You can´t weaponize plasma in such small form. Atlas has been trying that for years, and all attempts has failed." Weiss argued.

"Well, these guys are not Atlas, these guys are way more advanced." He then looked at one of the weapons that laid next to a dead terror squad member. It had broken up into several pieces.

"They are designed to self-destruct when the user is killed, so that the enemy cannot learn how they work." Viktor said.

"Which hasn´t helped them that much. Joakim back home learned how they work years ago. He even improved the design. We have a couple of them in the armory back home." Hannes said.

"Which beg the question, why didn´t you bring some of them with you Hannes?" Viktor asked. Hannes glared at Viktor.

"Hey, I didn´t expect to be sucked through a portal right away, so I didn´t pack everything into two duffle bags." He explained. Viktor looked back at the others.

"The point is, these guys are extremely dangerous, but like with any normal human, they still have trouble facing off against me." Viktor said with a smirk.

"Since Viktor is basically using god mode against regular humans." Hannes said with smirk of his own. Viktor raised an eyebrow."

"God mode?" Viktor asked.

"You know, like in video games." Hannes said, only making Viktor raise his eyebrow higher.

"Eh whatever. But the point is, these guys are lethal, but they are not the most lethal. Just be glad they didn´t send Goliaths or Ogres instead." Hannes said with a grimace.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Trust me, you don´t want to know. And pray to whatever deity or flying spaghetti monster you believe in that you will never have to find out." Hannes finished.

"Flying spaghetti monster?" Glynda asked Viktor as the others looked equally confused at Hannes commentary.

"Don´t ask." Viktor simply said. He then looked at the others.

"Right, we split into two groups." He looked at Qrow.

"Can you fight?" He asked the huntsman.

"I can manage." Qrow said with a smirk, as he rolled his right arm.

"Good, I, Yang, Glynda will take down the helicopters. We three have the skills that is needed to do it, and we are now prepared this time. Hannes, Qrow and Blake, you three will be our recovery team. You will hunt down Samuel, and if you can, this Adam Taurus as well. They must still be in the area, waiting for the area to be secured before they dare to evacuate. Bring them in." Viktor said.

"Dead?" Hannes asked as he cocked his gun with a smirk.

"Alive." Viktor said.

"Crap." Hannes said disappointed.

"What about me and Weiss?" Ruby asked. Viktor looked at her.

"Ruby, you´re still hurt from that bolt. You will stay here where you will have the necessary cover." Viktor said.

"What! No, I will not stay behind, I will help my team." Ruby said determent as she clutched Crescent Rose. However, as soon as she put down her right leg, she hissed in pain as she almost lost her balance. Viktor caught her before she fell and turned her to look at him.

"It is not up for debate. You will stay here, that is an order soldier." Viktor said with authority in his voice. Ruby glared at him, before grumbling in agreement. Viktor nodded as he then looked at Weiss.

"Weiss, you stay here as well to watch over Ruby. In her weakened state, she´ll be an easy target. Make sure no one gets to her." Viktor ordered. Weiss clutched Myrtenaster in her hand and looked at Viktor.

"As you wish." She said. Viktor nodded.

"Alright, you all got your orders, move!" Viktor ordered. No one else argued, as they all split up, the two groups running of in opposite directions.

* * *

The moment Viktor and his group stepped outside, the two gunships reeved up their engines, finally figuring out what has happened.

"Don´t let them get off the ground!" Viktor ordered as he charged towards one of the Hinds. The Hind took off before Viktor could grab on to it. Viktor cursed in his native tongue, as then grabbed a large piece of rubble and threw it towards the hind. The hind avoided the piece and turned around and started flying away to the other side of the factory. Glynda used her semblance to envelop the other Hind, locking it in place. The Hind then put its engine into overdrive, forcing Glynda to put all of her strength to continue holding it in place.

"Get on it!" She yelled as Yang immediately leaped on the gunship. She brought down her fist on the side of the gunship and grabbed on to a handle. The door on the side of the gunship then immediately slid open, and a soldier peaked out, aiming his SCAR rifle straight towards her. The soldier opened fire as Yang threw herself over the gunship. She landed over the cockpit, behind so near now that she could look through the black tinted glass. She saw the pilot of the gunship. He was wearing a black uniform, and was wearing an advanced looking helmet with a black tinted visor and he had a breathing mask over his mouth. The pilot looked at her through his helmet, and while she couldn´t see his face, Yang assumed that he was surprised. He then looked a little upwards and saw another pilot that was sitting slightly above and behind the first pilot, also looking at her in surprise. The gunship then started rocked back and forth, making it extremely difficult for her to continue to hold on, as there were only flat surface on the glass she found herself on. Yang started punching the glass, causing large cracks to form in the bullet proof glass. The pilot then reached for a button and pressed it. Electricity then charged through Yang's body, as she yelled out in pain. The pilot had activated some sort of defense system, conducting an electric charge across the surface of the gunship. The electric charge made Yang lost her focus, as she slid off from the cockpit. She started falling down towards the ground, now noticing that she was higher up then expected as she was falling fast, head first. She started flailing around in the air, when she was surrounded by a purple aura. Her descent started to slow down until she was moving slowly towards the ground. The unseen force then corrected her in midair, turning her around so her legs were pointed down towards the ground. She saw to her side Glynda, with her riding crop raised, slowly guiding her down towards the ground. Yang then landed softly on her feet.

"Thanks Glynda." Yang said.

"Are you alright Ms. Xiao Lang?" Glynda asked as Yang nodded.

"Yeah, I´m alright. That attack sure came as a shock." Yang said with a grin. All she received was an unamused stare from the professor. Yang laughed awkwardly as she put a hand behind her head.

"Heh heh, sorry." Yang apologized. The gunship then started to fire towards them with its cannon. Glynda and Yang sprinted behind cover as the 30 mm rounds tore through their cover. The gunship soared past over them. The two Remnant natives looked as the gunship distanced itself from them, before it turned around and fired of two missiles.

"Missiles incoming!" Yang yelled. Before the missiles had even gotten half way, Viktor jumped in between and grabbed both missiles in his hands. While still in midair, Viktor then spun around and threw the missiles back towards gunship. The gunship started firing its main cannon against the incoming projectiles. The first missile was destroyed, but the other was to close. The gunship swerved to the side as the missile exploded next to it. Its heavy armor protected mostly, but it still got damaged in the process. Smoke came from the right engine, as the gunships speed slowed to a crawl.

"He´s wounded, time to finish him of." Viktor said as he turned to look at Yang.

"Hey Yang. How do you feel like going supersonic?" Viktor asked the blonde brawler with a smirk. Yang caught on what Viktor was meaning and smirked as well.

"There is a first time for everything." Yang said. She then sprinted as fast as she could towards Viktor. Viktor grabbed on to Yang and spun around before throwing her. Yang flew through the air with immense speed towards the gunship. She positioned her fist in front of her for ramming. The gunship saw her coming and tried to desperately to get out of the way, but it was too late. Yang smashed through the middle of the gunship, snapping it in half, before going through to the other side. Yang corrected her in the air as she landed back on the ground in a crouch. The gunship crashed behind her, shadowing her in its explosion. When the explosion had cleared, Yang stood back up and looked at the two adults approaching her.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Yang yelled.

"That is from now on, our official move Viktor." Yang said in excitement. Viktor couldn´t help but grin at the blonde brawler's attitude. Glynda crossed her arms, when she noticed something amongst the rubble. She walked up to it and saw something familiar. There laid a burned and scorched assault rifle. She recognized it as Viktor´s. She then heard Viktor walk up from behind as he stopped and looked at what she was looking at. He bent down and picked up the rifle, its stock and magazine falling off as Viktor looked at it with emotion in his eyes. Yang walked up as well and saw the destroyed AK that Viktor was holding. The rest of his equipment laid there in pieces. She looked at him.

"I´m sorry Viktor." She said. She knew that Viktor was as attached to that rifle just as her sister were attached to Crescent Rose.

"Its…okay Yang, it was only a material object. It can be replaced. The important thing is that all of you are alright." He said. The rifle was the engulfed in a purple aura, as all its pieces flew towards it and attached themselves to it. Soon, the rifle was as good as new. The same happened to the rest of his weapons, as they all repaired and returned to their spots on Viktor. Viktor blinked a few times, before he turned and looked at Glynda, who stood there with a smirk, as she twirled her riding crop in her hand.

"I forgot that you could do that, thanks Glynda." He said with a smirk of his own. To remind them of their current situation, the destroyed Hind behind them exploded once more, as its fuel tank was ruptured. Glynda looked at the wreckage, before looking back at the others.

"That is one down, where is the other one?" She asked Viktor. Viktor looked at her.

"It got away, and I have a feeling towards where." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Hannes, Blake and Qrow silently moved behind a destroyed wall. Hannes then slowly peaked out from behind it. Beyond it, he could see the surviving soldiers and White Fang standing there with their weapons on high alert. They stood guards in front of a destroyed wall that once belonged to a full building. Hannes also noticed fresh vehicle tracks, so if was here were the second SUV went.

"Well, look what we got here." Hannes whispered with a smirk. The moved back behind the wall and looked at the two others.

"I see them. At least six of them, three Order soldiers and three White Fang. And I bet that Samuel and Adam is inside that building." He said as he pulled out his rifle from out of nowhere.

"Let´s get busy." He said with a smirk.

"Were the hell did you get that rifle from, wasn´t it destroyed in the explosion?" Qrow asked in confusion, as he noticed that it was the same rifle Hannes usually carried, complete with a silencer. Hannes only smirked.

"That is my little secret. Now, let us get down to business." Hannes said as he pulled the bolt of the rifle.

"We need to take them down quiet so that they can´t alert the others. We don´t need those gunships coming here." Qrow said as Blake nodded in agreement.

"No problem, watch this." Hannes said as he then charged out of cover. Even before the soldiers and White fang could react, Hannes went into bullet time. He aimed down his rifle and fired, the silencer doing its job muffling the shot. The first shot pierced the skull of the a soldier, killing him instantly. Faster than anyone could see, He bulled the bolt as an empty cartridge flew out. He fired of five times more, each time faster than anyone could register. Time resumed normally, as the six guards fell dead. Qrow and Blake had barely gotten out of cover when Hannes had killed all the guards. Both of them were shocked in how fast Hannes had done it.

"Front´s clear, let´s go." Hannes told the two dumfounded Remnant natives. Both of them shook themselves out of the stupor and followed the Swedish mercenary. They stopped in front of the ruined building.

"Alright, let´s do this." Hannes said with a smirk. Then the wall behind him came down and a chainsaw blade pierced his chest, spewing blood everywhere. The chainsaw stopped as the White Fang lieutenant pulled it out from Hannes back. He then kicked Hannes forward towards the others. Hannes however, did not fall down as he had expected. Hannes instead staggered forward a few feet before stopping. He looked down on his chest, before looking back up at his friends.

"I just can´t catch a break tonight, can I?" He said as he cracked his knuckles together.

"You guys go into the building and take down anyone you come across. I´ll stay here and teach this Jason wannabe a lesson." He said as he unsheathed his razor teeth, startling the two of them for a moment. He then turned around and lunged towards the White Fang lieutenant. The lieutenant caught Hannes for a moment, but Hannes wrestled out of his grip. Hannes then struck down with his teeth on the Faunus shoulder, only to come in contact with his aura. Hannes didn´t give up, as he started to overpower the Faunus. The two of them continued to brawl as Qrow tapped on Blake´s shoulder.

"We should listen to him, I don´t think we want to see how this end." Qrow said as the Faunus girl nodded. The two of them entered the building, only to be immediately greeted by gunfire. They hit the ground as thousands of bullets soared over their heads. The gunner of the second SUV wasted no time in trying the shred the two hunters.

"Kill them, kill them all!" Samuel roared in rage. His two bodyguards joined in and opened fire as well with their Vector SMGs. Qrow and Blake crawled on the ground as fast as they could, as their cover was turned to shreds. One of the bodyguards then reached into his jacket and pulled out a grenade and threw it to the wall. The grenade landed at it and exploded. When the smoke had cleared, the wall was gone. All that was left, was a pile of rubble.

"Cease fire." Samuel ordered as the Minigun and his two bodyguards stopped firing. Samuel narrowed his eyes at the pile.

"There is no way they could have survived that." He said. Then Blake leaped out from behind the pile with immense speed. She closed the distance immediately and tackled into the left guard, knocking him back. The gunner of the SUV aimed the Minigun at her and started to reeve it up, when suddenly a blade pierced through him.

"Don´t even think about it." Qrow threatened as he pulled his weapon out from the now dead gunner. He stood up from the SUV and saw that Blake was taking care of Samuels's bodyguards. He was about to join in when he heard something behind him. The last thing Qrow saw was something orange before all went black.

Blake grabbed the first bodyguard on his head and threw him over her shoulder. She then jumped over the second bodyguard and round house kicked him in the head. The second bodyguard fell unconscious to the ground as Blake readied her weapon once more. She then leaped to the side as more shots were coming her way. Samuel shot towards the Faunus girl with his side arm, nothing but anger in his eyes. Blake jumped up and started moving on top of the trashed roof, as Samuel continued to fire towards her.

"Die you fucking bitch, DIE!" He roared as the pistol then clicked. The moment the gun clicked, Blake jumped down from the roof in front of Samuel and kicked the gun out of his hand. She then aimed her blade towards his throat, as Samuel held his hands up in surrender.

"H-hey now, let's not do anything we might regret later." Samuel said with a nervous grin. Blake simply narrowed her eyes and touched the tip of the blade on his throat. Samuel gulped, as sweat started to drip down on his fore head.

"I can make you richer then beyond your wildest dreams. I can make you powerful." He begged. Blake continued to glare towards the arms dealer.

"Why?" She then asked. Samuel´s terrified expression turned into one of confusion.

"Excuse me?" Samuel asked confused.

"Why did you choose this life?" She asked again. Samuel raised an eyebrow.

"I´m afraid that I am still not following you." Samuel said.

"I mean all of this. Selling weapons illegally. Killing without remorse. Profiting of the suffering of others. Why? Why do you do this?!" Blake demanded to know. Samuel stared at her.

"You seriously want to know my life story. Sorry girl, I don´t do monologues." Samuel said. The blade itched to close for comfort.

"Then again, I can always make an exception." Samuel said with a nervous smile. His face then turned serious.

"I wasn´t always this handsome arms dealer you see before you. No, I was once a naïve, stupid kid with dreams of doing the so called "Right thing"." He said as he lowered his arms and glared into Blake´s eyes.

"I joined an organization by the name of CIA, with hopes to make the world a better place. I had this delusion that I could help people. Catch bad guys. Stop terrorists. All those things. But guess what, reality is nothing like that." He said.

"These so called "good guys" were just as bad as those we were supposed to catch. The CIA doesn´t help people, they terrorize them. Selling weapons to Americas "allies", initiating revolutions when someone threatens "the free world", spying on people and then taking them out under the smallest impression that they are a threat. Accepting bribes from the people we are supposed to catch. That, is the harsh reality. That there is no good guys." He said as he then smirked.

"I noticed that I was pretty good at selling weapons, and that I liked it. I knew, who to pay. I knew, who to avoid. I knew, who to kill. I soon got pretty good at it, so good that I caught the attention of my current employers. They paid more than the CIA, so it was an obvious choice in the end." He said with a twisted chuckle.

"But why didn´t you try to fight it. Why did you let yourself get corrupted instead of trying to make the world a better place?" Blake pleaded to know. Samuel looked at her.

"Because, it doesn´t matter how much influence or power you have. It doesn´t matter how many people are listening to you. In the end, money is the real king." He then smirked evilly.

"And who wants to be an outsider." Samuel said. Blake glared at him, she could feel the anger inside her rise. She couldn´t believe what she was hearing.

"How can you sell weapons so easy when you know what they will be used for?" She asked in a low tone. Samuel shrugged his shoulders.

"I have been in this business for over forty years, most of one´s pity and caring have disappeared after that." Samuel said.

"Over forty years …" Blake said breathless.

"Indeed, and before you say it. Yes, I know I look younger than I look, perks of working with people that specialize in genetic manipulation. But to answer your question even further. Selling guns is like selling vacuum cleaners. You make calls, you take orders and you later show the product to the customer. You let them check it out and then they buy it if they like it. If they later use those guns to slaughter men, women and children, in some far away village, that is simply good publicity." He said with a smirk.

"You are a monster." Blake said with a growl.

"I prefer to be called a lord of war." Samuel smirked. Blake held her weapon tightly.

"I should kill you right here." She said, venom in her tone.

"Go ahead, wasn´t that what you were trained to do." Samuel said as Blake´s eyes widen.

"Yeah, I know of your history with the White Fang, Blake Belladonna." He said her name with a roll of his tongue

"How you are a traitor to them. How you stabbed their leader in the back. It is really ironic if you think about it. You joined an organization with the hopes to make the world a better place, only to have those hopes smashed apart." He then chuckled. "I guess you and I aren´t that different." He said with a smirk. Blake than slashed him across the face, earning a cry of pain from the arms dealer. Samuel fell down on his hands as blood dripped from the cut.

"We are nothing alike! I left the White Fang because of what they had been turned into." Blake yelled. Samuel looked at her, still with a smirk on his face.

"That is what they all say. I can´t believe that I am about to be killed by my own merchandise." Samuel said. Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion, as Samuel chuckled darkly.

"Oh I know my weapons everywhere. That fancy sword of yours. You built it while still in the White Fang, right?" Blake nodded.

"That is what I thought. That weapon of yours is built by using parts from the weapons I have sold to the White Fang. Every gear, every bolt, every piece of it, comes from the merchandise that I provided them with. You are holding a weapon stained with the blood of thousands." He said with an evil grin as Blake looked at her weapon in horror. Shocked to the core by the revelation.

"So in the end, you are just another satisfied customer." He said with a smirk. Then with insane speed, he performed a sweep kick on Blake. Blake lost her balance as Samuel then instant stood back up and punched her right in the head. Blake´s aura took the hit, but she still staggered. Samuel then grabbed Blake´s right wrist, and using his enchased strength from his robotic limb, twisted it, making her drop her weapon as she yelled out in pain. Samuel caught it in midair, before kicking Blake in the gut. As Blake clutched her gut, she fell down on her knees. Samuel then aimed the blade at her head.

"You know, maybe I should start monologuing more. It is a pretty good distraction." He said with another smirk. Something fell down on the ground behind him. He looked behind him and saw two of four remaining terror squad member, along with Adam, standing over the body of Qrow, said hunter was breathing slowly. The leader having his blade ready.

"Threat taken care of." The leader said. Before Samuel could respond, another group entered. The White Fang lieutenant and two more terror squad member walked in. The lieutenant dragging a badly wounded Hannes behind him. The lieutenant then threw Hannes next to Qrow. Hannes managed to turn his head and looked at Qrow.

"You know, we have, for some reason, a lot of bad luck tonight." Hannes managed to wheeze out. Qrow managed to turn to look at Hannes.

"Yeah, about that…" Qrow began to say, before he fell unconscious.

"Yeah, that looks like a good idea." Hannes said as he fell unconscious as well. Samuel looked at them and smirked.

"Your misfortune is our fortune." He said as he then chuckled. He then turned his focus back on Blake, who was glaring at him with hate. Two soldiers walked up to her and grabbed her, dragging her of the ground to eyelevel with Samuel. A collar was then snapped on around her neck. The moment I came on, Blake´s eyes widen. She could feel her aura and semblance fade away. She gasped as the process finished, as she then slumped down in the soldiers grip. She felt empty, weak…defeated. Samuel smirked. Blake managed to raise her head as she looked at Adam. He glared at her before looking away.

"Just a little insurance." He said, as he leaned in closer to Blake´s face.

"The deal is a bust, but I think I will be forgiven if I bring back two hunters and Hannes himself with me." He said. He then looked over Gambol Shroud.

"Nice design, what does this button do." He said as he pressed a button and the weapon turned into its pistol form.

"Ooooh, I think I just found my new trophy weapon." Samuel said as he looked the pistol over.

"I see that you used a Glock 19 as its template, impressive." He said as Blake continued to glare at him. The second gunship then hovered over them, as they all looked up. Ropes were lowered from it.

"Our ride is here, get on quick." Samuel said. One of the soldiers walked towards Qrow and was about to grab him, when suddenly, a yellow blur tackled into him.

Yang pushed the soldier through the destroyed wall, punching all the way.

"Stay away from my uncle!" She yelled as she gave one final punch, sending the soldier flying. The two other soldiers let go of Blake and raised their weapons towards her. Both of them were then enveloped in a purple aura, as they were lifted of the ground. Glynda then used her semblance to smash them two together as hard as she could. The White Fang lieutenant reeved up his chainsaw, as something crashed down behind him. He turned around and saw Viktor standing there, glaring. The Lieutenant growled before charging. He brought down the chainsaw, only to have Viktor catch it in midair with his right hand. The chain impacted, only to create sparks before snapping of. Viktor then pulled the chainsaw out of the Faunus grip, before ripping it in two. Viktor gave his own growl, one that surpassed the Faunus in intimidation. The Faunus started to back off, when Viktor grabbed him by the shirt. Viktor then smashed him down numerous times in the ground. He held the Faunus still for a moment, before smashing him down one last time. The Faunus laid face down in a crater, wheezing in pain.

"Don´t hurt my friends." Viktor said with a growl. Viktor looked to the side and saw that Glynda was helping up Hannes, while Yang was helping up Qrow. He then looked around for Samuel as he then heard the gunship above them engaging its engines to max. He looked up and saw Samuel holding on to the rope with his right hand and holding a struggling Blake around his left arm.

"So long suckers!" Samuel said as he reached the top and entered the gunship, as the door closed behind him. The gunship then fired of two missiles towards the group. Glynda managed to stop them, using her semblance, as Viktor and Yang ran after the helicopter. They jumped over every obstacle in their way, as the gunship gained attitude. It was soon far up in the sky.

"Dammit!" Viktor yelled.

"It´s too far up!" Yang yelled.

"Then perhaps you need a little boost." They could hear Glynda say behind them. Viktor was then enveloped in the strange aura, as Glynda used her remaining strength to propel Viktor towards the gunship. Viktor was surprised for a moment, before he regained his composure and straighten himself as he flew through the air towards the gunship.

* * *

Samuel forcefully pushed Blake down on one of the seats in the gunship, before strapping her in. She was struggling all the time.

"Sit still you little brat." Samuel growled. He finished strapping her, as she was completely stuck on the seat.

"Now be a good little kitty girl and sit there quietly while we get the hell out of here." Samuel said. Blake ignored him and continued to struggle against her restrains. He turned around and walked towards the cockpit.

"Fuck, I lost Hannes and that other hunter. Well, at least I have you." He said, as he glanced at Blake with a smirk. Blake was simply glaring back.

"You will not get away with this!" She yelled. Samuel turned around too looked at her.

"Oh, you´re hoping that your friends will come and save you? Well, I got news for you sister, we are too far up for any of them to jump after us ha ha." Samuel laughed, when suddenly, the gunship shook. Samuel turned towards the cockpit.

"What happened?" He demanded to know.

"Something just hit us…wait a second, something as grabbed on to us." The pilot said. Samuel glared at the pilot.

"Well then launch the electric field, get it off!" He yelled. It was too late however, as the same slide door they had entered, suddenly forced itself up. Viktor climbed in quickly and positioned himself between Blake and Samuel. Viktor glared at Samuel as he clenched his fist as he growled. The two pilots of the gunship looked back at Viktor as Samuel´s eyes were wide in terror.

"Mommy." He meekly said.

* * *

Glynda carried Hannes, with his arm around her shoulder, as Yang carried Qrow over her shoulder. They looked as the gunship continued to fly away, when it suddenly stopped. The helicopter then shook back and forth for a second, before it straighten itself out. The helicopter then stopped in midair, before turning around. It started making its way back, as the group tensed up. The gunship however, didn´t attack, as it started to slow down. The helicopter then showed its side to them as it started to descend. It landed in front of them, as its engine was shut off and the rotors started to slow down. It was silent for a second, when the side door then opened and out came Samuel flying. He landed on his front and skidded along the ground, before stopping in front of the group. The group looked down on Samuel, he was covered in bruisers and his suit was torn and shredded, before looking back up towards the gunship. There in the doorframe, stood Viktor, holding the two unconscious pilots by the collar of their shirts in his right hand. Over his left shoulder, he held a still tied up Blake, whose face was more flustered than ever, as this was embarrassing to be rescued like this.

"Viktor once again saves the day." Viktor said with a smirk. Hannes stood by his own force and looked at Viktor.

"Yay, we won again, wohoo…" Hannes cheered, before falling backwards onto the ground, still too weak to stand by is own accord.

"Ow." He said, as the other chuckled. Viktor then let Blake down and untied her restrains. As soon she was free, she glared at Viktor.

"Why did you have to carry me out like that?! Why didn´t you untie me in the gunship?" She demanded to know with a flustered face. Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

"Were is the fun in that?" Viktor asked with a grin as Blake continued to glare at him.

"Damn straight!" Hannes yelled from the ground. Blake glared at Hannes as well. She then remembered the collar around her neck. She picked at it, until Viktor stopped her.

"Let me try." He said, as he bent down to her level and started to tinker with the collar. He pressed a code into the holographic buttons and the collar snapped of. The moment it came off, Blake rubbed her neck, as she was engulfed in a glow, as her Aura and Semblance returned to her. Viktor then handed Blake´s weapon back to her, which she gratefully accepted. Viktor then walked over towards Samuel and picked him up from the ground by his collar. The arms dealer groaned, as Viktor then made him stand up. He put Samuel's arms behind his back, as he then picked up a metal rod from the ground and bent it around his hands. The arms dealer then finally came fully to, as he noticed his new appendages. He struggled against them for a moment, before cursing to himself.

"Fuck me." He said. Viktor held him firmly.

"You had this coming for a long time, Samuel. And this time, you won´t be able to buy yourself out of jail." Viktor said with a smirk. Samuel glared back at him. Yang then walked up and punched Samuel in the gut. Samuel flinched in pain, as he then glared at the blonde.

"That was for trying to hurt my friend and partner." Yang said with venom in her voice. She then punched him in the face.

"That was for trying to kidnap her.

She then kicked him in the nuts. Samuel yelped, as his face was frozen in pain.

"And that was because I just felt like it." She said with a grin. Viktor laughed at this. Samuel glared back and forth at the two of them.

At that moment, a couple of Bullheads arrived above them, bearing the Beacon symbol on their side. The Bullheads landed, and immediately, a group of Atlas soldiers, together with professor Port and Oobleck stormed out, their weapons drawn. Then out came Ozpin, his cane ready with a powerful aura surrounding him. The assembled hunters looked around for a moment, before they noticed the group looking at them.

"Well, look who´s late for the party." Viktor said with a smirk. Ozpin, when noticing that all was well, put down in cane.

"Well, it would seem that our assistance wasn´t needed in the end." Ozpin said as he walked up to Viktor. He looked at Samuel before looking back at Viktor.

"I am sure this will be an interesting story." He said.

"You have no idea." Viktor said.

"Ruby and Weiss are in the main building and there is at least five trucks filled with weapons on the other side of the factory. Glynda suggested that we took them back to Beacon for the students to use as spare parts" Viktor finished. Ozpin nodded.

"That is indeed an idea. We will take care of the weapons and we will get Miss Rose and Miss Schnee. You guys have earned a rest." Ozpin finished, before looking back a Samuel.

"Shall we take care of him as well?"

"No need, I still have the strength to hold onto this dog for a while." Viktor said with a smirk, as Samuel growled. Viktor then looked at the Hind Gunship.

"And we managed to ´borrow´ our own transport from our friend here." He said as he walked towards the Hind. He threw Samuel in roughly, earning a ´oof´ from the arms dealer, and climbed in himself.

"After all, it is not every day you snatch a gunship from the Order. Just going to remove the tracking system." He said as he disappeared into the gunship. The sound of something being ripped apart could be heard, before he walked back out.

"Hey Yang, think fast!" He yelled, as he threw a small rectangular device towards Yang. Yang instantly readied Ember Celia and blasted the device to oblivion with a well-placed shotgun blast.

"Alright, who wants to ride in a Hind gunship?" Viktor asked.

"I think that I have had my fill of Hinds today Viktor, I´ll pass." Hannes said, still lying on the ground. The others agreed. Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourselves, see you back at Beacon." He said, as the door closed. The helicopters engines then reeved up as it started to lift of the ground. Ozpin watched the gunship lift of, as he walked over towards Glynda.

"This will be an interesting story alright." He said to the professor.

"Now how about you get back to Beacon, you have all earned some rest." The rest nodded, as they all boarded a Bullhead and before they knew it, they were heading back towards Beacon. Another Bullhead pulled up alongside theirs. Yang looked out and saw Ruby wave from the other Bullhead. Yang sighed in relief and waved back. They soon arrived back at Beacon, as they landed at the landing port. Viktor´s Hind having landed there before them. Viktor stood there waiting, still with Samuel in his grip. The Bullheads finished landing and all of them exited.

"Now that was a fun adventure." Hannes said as he stretched his back, having fully recovered from before. Glynda and Qrow gave him a glare.

"What?" He asked. Ruby and Weiss exited the other Bullhead and walked over to the rest of their team. Hannes walked over to Viktor and looked Samuel in the eyes.

"The all mighty Samuel Morrow. Wanted it 23 countries. Bounty of 4.5 million dollars. Now this, is a good day." Hannes said.

"That will have to wait until later, when we are back in our own world. We now have to find a place to keep him." Viktor said. Glynda then walked up to him.

"I have contacted James, he will come and take this scum of your hands. He will be locked up on his flagship under tightest of security." Glynda said. Viktor looked at her.

"You trust him with that?" He asked.

"James may sometimes be difficult to handle, but he takes his job seriously." Glynda said. Viktor narrowed his eyes.

"I still have to talk to him about disobeying Ozpins orders. Because of him, three aircrafts filled with soldiers died." Viktor said with venom. Team RWBY then walked up to Viktor, as Viktor saw the familiar form of a small reaper heading his way. Ruby walked up towards him, his burned beret in her hands. Viktor finally seemed to realize that it was missing, as he put a hand on his head.

"My beret?" Viktor said as Ruby managed a weak smile.

"I managed to catch it before it drifted off in the wind. It is a little burned, I hope it is fine." She said. Viktor laughed as he took the beret.

"Ruby, this isn't the first time my beret had been scorched and damaged. I´ll fix it later." He said as he ruffled the teens hair.

"Thanks for rescuing it." He said. Ruby tried to sway away Viktor´s hand from her hair as she gave noises of complaint. The rest of her team laughed at her expense. When this was done, they turned their attention towards Samuel. Yang wasted no time in starting to mock Samuel, while Blake looked at him in disgust. Weiss and Ruby simply looked at him, the later showing a hint of fear as Samuel laid his metallic eye on her. The moment Samuel saw her, his eyes widen, as he turned fully towards her.

"Hold on a sec!" Samuel suddenly yelled, turning all eyes on him. Samuel narrowed his eyes at Ruby, as the huntress in training started to feel uncomfortable.

"Uhhh…hello." She said. Samuel stayed quiet for a second more.

"I know that face…" He began.

"And those eyes…" He continued.

"And that hair…" He now smirked.

"Tell me young lady. What is your name?" He asked in a gentleman's voice. Ruby was a little taken back by this.

"Uhhh, Ruby." She said. Samuel continued to wear his smirk.

"And your last name." He asked. Viktor tugged at him.

"What is your scheme here Samuel?" Viktor glared at him. Samuel looked at him,

"Simply trying to conform a suspicion of mine." Samuel said, as he turned back towards Ruby.

"Well?" He asked. Ruby hesitated for a minute, before she answered.

"R-rose." She said. Samuel stayed quiet for a second, before he burst out into laughter. This earned confused looks from the others.

"HA HA HA! No fucking way, this is just too good." He said, he then quiet down as he looked back towards Ruby.

"Tell me Ruby, does the name Summer Rose mean anything." Samuel asked. As soon as he said this, Ruby´s, Yang´s and Qrow´s eyes widen. Qrow walked over towards Samuel.

"How do you know that name?" He growled. Samuel looked at him with a nonchalant look.

"Excuse me, I was talking to Miss Rose here." He said before he smirked. He looked back at Ruby.

"Well?" He asked. Ruby stammered to respond.

"Y-yes, she w-was my mother. H-how do you know of her?" She asked. Samuel continued to smirk.

"Because we were the ones that killed her." He said. You could hear a pin drop in the background from the silence they all emitted. Ruby´s eyes widen beyond anything normal.

"W-what?" She said, unable to process what she had just heard.

"No, no, that is not possible. She died fighting the Grimm. They found her weapon stained with Grimm blood. There were a sign of a battle." Ruby argued.

"You guys found what we wanted you to find. As I said before, killing someone is so easy in this world, you simply blame it on the Grimm." Samuel said.

"We made it look like she had fought Grimm, when in reality, that battleground was after we had managed to capture her. Miss Rose was close in finding out about us and we couldn´t have that, so we had to get rid of her. However, seeing as she was close to Ozpin, we couldn´t just kill her of, she was too important for that, so we planned to capture her and milk her of information. We lured her out into the forest thanks to a fake emergency call and managed to catch her. She put up quite a fight." Samuel told as Ruby stood there, frozen in shock as tears started to form in her eyes.

"But in the end, it was all in vain. We captured her and took her back to base, were we submitted her for questioning. When she refused, things became…messy." He said in a way that sent chills up the four students spines.

"Most people last only hours, some other for days, before they crack and tell us everything we want to know. Erik held out for two days, before he cracked. But summer, she refused to budge. Even after weeks of torture, she refused to talk. So…we had to use other means to make her talk." He said. Ruby didn´t want to listen, she didn´t want to hear the truth, but she couldn't stop now, she continued to stand there, listening to it all.

"We tried to mind search her, we strapped her to machines that allowed us to see ones thoughts and memories. Here, she couldn´t do anything about it. But then she managed to break loose from the machine. But she wasn´t the same, her memories were scrambled and twisted, but that didn´t stop her. She remembered at least one thing, escape. She tried to escape, but we soon cornered her, in the worst possible place, our transport room." He said.

"And why is that bad?" Hannes asked. Samuel looked at him.

"Tell me Hannes, how did you get here?" He asked. Hannes crossed his arms.

"I was sucked through a portal." Hannes said,

"And how do you think we got here?" Samuel asked.

"Also through a…oh shit." Hannes said as realization came to him. Viktor, Qrow and Glynda came to the same realization, as team RWBY looked in confusion. Samuel chuckled darkly.

"She tried to activate the machine to try to escape, but her lack of knowledge for the controls ended up in disaster. The portal activated, and with her so close to it heh heh, you do the math." He said. Now team RWBY caught on what the adults had thought of. Samuel continued.

"But she didn´t teleport, the machine was confused so instead, it ripped apart anything that came through it. Summer was sucked in before we managed to shut it down. Have you ever seen a person being ripped apart molecule from molecule. It´s not a pretty sight I tell you that. The screams she made was unlike I have ever heard, and then just like that, she was gone from this world." Samuel said. Ruby stood there frozen, tears streaming down her eyes. She then ran off, crying. She quickly became a blur as she disappeared from their view.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she followed her little sister, the rest of the team following. Viktor kicked Samuel down on the ground and put his foot on his head, as he pulled out his revolver and aimed down at the arms dealer. Hannes did the same with his colt, as Qrow had his sword out and looked at Samuel with nothing but hate.

"I should kill you right here." Viktor growled as he pulled back the hammer of his revolver.

"Like I haven´t heard that one before." Samuel mumbled to himself.

"We both know that you won´t do that Viktor, under normal circumstances sure, but not when I currently have the answers to the questions that you no doubt have." Samuel said with a smirk. Viktor stood there in silence, before lowering his weapon. Hannes and Qrow glared at Viktor for a second, before they lowered their weapons as well. Samuel chuckled to himself, before a quick kick from Viktor knocked him out.

"Don´t mean that we have to go easy on you." Viktor added.

"Still think we should kill this fucker." Hannes said.

"Couldn´t agree more." Qrow added. Viktor looked at the two of them.

"I hate to agree with this sad excuse of human life, but he has a point. We now know that the Order is on Remnant, which means that this entire world is in danger. Samuel here have the knowledge we need if we are to find out anything about them and their plans. He is no way working alone." Viktor said. The two others still didn´t like it, but the silently agreed. Even Glynda, who had stayed quiet this whole time, had to agree, even if she hated this filth called Samuel even more than before. Two Atlesian soldiers than walked up to them.

"We are here to pick up the prisoner." One of them said. Viktor bent down and picked up the still unconscious arms dealer with ease and then threw him over to the soldiers.

"Here he is. Don´t be afraid to be rough." Viktor said. The soldiers nodded, as they walked away with him. The four adults stood there in silence, as the Bullheads from before landed behind them. Ozpin stepped out from the lead Bullhead and walked over to the four of them. Even without

"The factory is officially secured and the weapons are on their way here." Ozpin said. He then noticed the sour expression on all of them. Ozpin frowned, as he realized something new had arisen. He sighed.

"There is always something else." He said. Glynda walked over to him.

"I would like to give my report now Ozpin." She said in her emotionless voice. Ozpin nodded.

"Very well Ms. Goodwitch, this way." Ozpin said. The two of them walked of. Hannes put a hand on his head.

"I need a drink, a STRONG one." Hannes said, as he walked of as well.

"Couldn´t have said it better myself." Qrow said, as he followed the Swedish mercenary. Viktor was left there alone. He stood still there for a moment, before he moved as well. He made his way into the school, the school being mostly deserted since it is in the middle of the night. Weiss ran passed him, franticly yelling for her partner. Viktor ignored her. He entered the dorm building and walked down the long corridor. Blake exited one of the many rooms and looked around, before she ran down the hall pass Viktor. Viktor ignored her. He entered the stairway section and walked upwards. Yang ran down past him, nothing but worry displaced on her face. Viktor ignored her, but she didn´t ignore him. Viktor reached the top of the roof and walked out onto it. Ventilators covered the roof as Viktor stood there in silence. The moon slightly illuminating the roof. He looked back and forth, as he then sniffed the air. He then started to walk further onto the roof. Soon, a quiet sniffling could be heard behind a ventilator. Viktor walked up to it and looked passed it. There, sitting with her face buried in her knees silently crying, was Ruby.

So he was here, now what? He had instinctively searched for Ruby to try and reassure her, but now when he was here, he didn´t know what to do. He stood there in silence, trying to think what to do, as Ruby continued to sniffle.

"Ruby" He said. Ruby ignored him, as she continued to cry. Viktor´s facial expression turned painful, as he saw the usually perky girl cry.

The girl that reminded him of his sister greatly.

Viktor walked past the ventilator and over to Ruby´s side. He then sat down next to Ruby, resting his arms on his knees. He sighed as he continued to think of a way to cheer up the situation.

"Ruby" he tried again. This time he got a response. Ruby, faster than he could see, suddenly grabbed him in a tight hug around his waist. Viktor was taken back by the sudden contact, as Ruby bawled fully into his chest.

"They killed her. All this time, I heard that she died heroically fighting the Grimm and that it was quick. Now I found out she didn´t really died, but was captured and tortured, and then died a horrific, painful death." She bawled as she gripped tighter on Viktor´s shirt.

"Why must the truth be so painful?!" She cried. Viktor sat there in silence, he then put one of his hands on her shoulder.

"The truth can always be hurtful, especially when it is concerning family, I should know." He said. Ruby finally looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. Viktor sat there in silence, debating within himself if he should tell her. He then sighed as he decided and looked down at her.

"My father died when I was little, not more than five. One day that looked like any other days, someone knocked on our door. It was the KGB, the government police of the Soviet Union. They told us that they had found evidence proving that we are spying for the Americans. For a crime like that, you don´t get a trial or a court of judgment. You are immediately shipped off to prison to rot, if you are lucky, otherwise you are shot until dead. My mother pleaded innocence, saying that there must have been some mistake. Before they could arrest my mother and me, my dad pleaded guilty. He said that he was the American spy and only he. Me and my mother were innocent. The KGB didn´t then hesitate to drag him of. My mother cried out after him, I cried out after him. My father looked back as they placed him in their car and smiled, knowing that we were safe from harm. For years a thought that my father really had been an American spy, even when my mother said otherwise. That he was a traitor. That he had betrayed us all. It wouldn´t be until the end of the cold war that I would find out the truth." Viktor said as his voice turned sour. Ruby sat there, listening to every word.

"I later found out from a good friend of mine in the KGB that my father had never been a spy for the Americans. Instead, real American and British spies from the CIA and MI6 had planted evidence to frame my father. Both side´s agents did this. Planting false evidence on ordinary citizens as fallback guys, they take the blame as the real agents flee. With this new information, I was filled with rage. As the Soviet Union ceased to exist as a country, and as the new Russian Federation was born from its ruins, I went out on a quest to avenge my father. I tracked down the agents that had framed him and killed them one by one. One was retired and living in London. Another had a beach house on Honolulu. Another was in the middle of a family dinner. I didn´t care, using my new strength, I hunter them each down." He said as Ruby sat there in silence, her tears having dried up.

"The truth destroyed me more than what the lie had. I went on rampage across the world, hunting them all down. One of them had even become the new head of the CIA, that didn´t stop me, as I killed him as well. Even when he was surrounded by a small army of guards, I simply smashed through them and killed him. Which is why I can never return to the United States by legal means ever again." He said the last part with weak smile. He then turned serious once more.

"But after I was done, I had nothing else to live for. I had gotten my revenge, but I didn´t feel any better. My father was gone, nothing could bring him back. My mother was gone as well, she had died years earlier. By brothers in arms in Afghanistan were all dead. I was all alone, considered a freak by all. But then I met someone. Someone that was all alone as well because of what he thought he was. A guy with likes to joke around and drink." Viktor said.

"Hannes." Ruby guessed. Viktor nodded.

"Indeed. Hannes Månberg, currently a fugitive from the authorities because of his ´special´ condition that you have all witnessed tonight." Viktor said.

"That he is a cannibal?" She asked, the disgusting memory still lingering in her mind.

"It´s not by choice mind you, that he does that. If he doesn´t, things get ugly. But thanks to meeting Hannes, I pulled myself out of the gutter. We became a team and traveled the world. We would later meet others who didn´t mind what we were. We soon became an unstoppable team. I would later meet my sister and adopt her, after I rescued her from some mobster." Viktor said. Ruby sat there.

"Sound like a real adventure." She said.

"Indeed it was, and the best part of it all, I once again had something I could call a family." Viktor said with a smile. He then looked back down at Ruby.

"The point of this story Ruby, is that no matter what truth comes to knock down your world and ready to scar you for life. That as long as you are not alone, those scars will never be permanent, and you are not alone Ruby, you have friends, family, and most important of all…" Viktor paused with a smile as both of them could hear someone running towards them. A familiar blonde brawler came around the corner, looking at the two of them.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she immediately ran up to her little sister and enveloped her in a hug. Ruby gladly accepting the hug.

"…You have a big sister that loves you more than anything else." Viktor finished with a smile. Both sister stood there in silence, simply hugging one another. While still hugging, Yang then turned slightly to look at Viktor. She mouthed a thank you, which Viktor returned with a smile. Viktor then stood up.

"Now, how about the two of you get to bed, it is a school day tomorrow and it is extremely late." Viktor said. Both sisters groaned in displeasure to those news. Viktor laughed.

"No buts, time for bed." He said, as he got up from the ground and shooed the two girls on. As the three of them moved across the roof, Viktor added.

"And one more thing, after today, remind me to give the both of you A´s for the rest of the semester." To that, they all laughed.

* * *

The door to the brig opened up, as Samuel was pushed forward.

"Hey, watch the suit, or what is left of it anyway." Samuel growled. The two soldier ignored him and continued to push him forward. They made their way past all of the cells before stopping in front of one. The door went down before Samuel was pushed into the cell. As he staggered in, the cell door closed behind him and the two soldiers went away. Samuel glared at the door for a moment, before he smirked. He laid down on his bed and but his arms behind his head.

"Settling in already…" He suddenly heard. He turned his head to the side and saw through a window in his cell a familiar face to him.

"Well I´ll be, Roman Torchwick. It has been a while." Samuel said as he sat up from the bed. Roman stood up from his own bed and looked at the arms dealer.

"I see that they caught you too." Roman said as Samuel shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my fault really, that idiot Adam botched up the deal. Things haven´t been the same ever since you got captured. But I wasn´t supposed to be a fallback guy. Speaking of which, how is Ms. Fall anyway?" Samuel asked. Roman looked panicked for a second.

"Don´t say that name out loud. First off, Atlas listen in on everything we say in here and second, if…a certain someone finds out that we ratted them out, they will kill us." Roman hissed. To this, Samuel simply smirked. He chuckled as he stood up from the bed.

"No need to worry about that Roman, after all…" Samuel said as he pulled out a PDA out of a hidden pocket in his suit. The screen saying SYSTEM HACKED.

"…they really need to learn how to pat one down better. All they are currently seeing and hearing is two guys sitting quietly in their cells, having not noticed one another." Samuel said. Roman looked at the PDA for a moment before smirking himself.

"Man, you order guys sure plan ahead." Roman said as Samuel shrugged his shoulders again.

"You can say that. But when I get out of here, I will kill those who humiliated me and put me here in the first place. That bow wearing bitch and her friends will die." Samuel said. This caught Romans attention.

"Bow wearing? Does she have black hair, yellow eyes, secretly a Faunus? Name is Blake Belladonna?" Roman asked as Samuel looked at him.

"Yeah, you know her as well?" Samuel said. Roman chuckled at this.

"What irony that you catch the attention of team RWBY as well. Those brats sure know how to get themselves in trouble." Roman said.

"So when can we leave this place?" Roman asked. Samuel looked back at him.

"Soon, the plan will go down in six days." Samuel said.

"Six days! I thought it wouldn´t for another two weeks." Roman said.

"Things have changed. Since the network showed themselves, we have been on a tight schedule. But believe me, when the plan starts, this world will burn, and we will have front row seats to watch it happen." Samuel smirked.

* * *

Hannes took another gulp from the bottle, before passing it over to Qrow, who took a gulp as well.

"To a successful ´hic´ mission." Hannes said.

"I wouldn´t ´hic´ call it that." Qrow said back as he finished his gulp and passed the bottle back to Hannes. Both of them sat in the empty cafeteria, drinking from Hannes Grimm´s wrath liquor bottle. Hannes shrugged his shoulders as he took another gulp.

"A mission you come back from is always a successful ´hic´ mission." Hannes said. Hannes lowered the bottle, sitting completely still for a second.

"I just thought of something." He said.

"What?" Qrow asked.

"We faced terror ´hic´ squads, right?" Hannes asked. Qrow shrugged his shoulders.

"You know that better than me." Qrow said.

"The thing is, all terror squads consist of six people. There were a total of twelve of them." Hannes said.

"Yeah?"

"I only counted eleven kills." Hannes said as he came to the realization.

"Fuck, we missed one." Hannes put his hands on his face and groaned.

"Come to think of it. That ´hic´ Pierre guy wasn´t in that building either." Qrow said.

"And Adam go away as well." Hannes said pissed.

"Well, at least I still got his swr…" Hannes patted his empty back.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHERE THE HELL IS THE FUCKING ´hic´ SWORD!"

* * *

Adam clutched his sword in his hand, having grabbed it from Hannes amongst the confusion when the two blondes and the brute attacked. He followed the terror squad leader through the forest. The way this man growled and breathed started to creep Adam out a little, but he didn´t show it. They then arrived to the middle of a clearing and in the middle of it, stood Pierre, still wearing his trench coat, fedora and sunglasses.

"I am glad to see that you made it Adam." Pierre said in his emotionless voice. Adam walked up to him, as the soldier stood at the side.

"Seeing as things have escalated beyond expectations, we should normally have to kill you for destroying this opportunity for profit and failing to stop those who caused it." Pierre said. Adam gripped his sword tightly, ready to defend himself if needed. None of the two humans made a move.

"However, you can still be useful to us. We will still sponsor your little revolution, if you decide to work for us for the time being." Pierre said. Adam stood there in silence, going over the options in his head. He was still wounded and wouldn´t be able to fight both of them. He lowered his sword.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked sarcastically. Pierre simply stood there.

"No, you don´t." He said. Adam growled silently to himself.

"Then I accept." He said with disgust. Pierre smiled.

"Excellent." Pierre said. Then, behind Pierre, a large helicopter materialized out of thin air, as Adam backed away in surprise. Pierre then extended his hand out towards Adam.

"Welcome to the Order of Phoenix.

 **And done! Sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I have been busy juggling school and personal life. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. As always, please leave a review and I see you in the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"So tell me what I´m looking at." A man in a black suit said. He looked like to be in his late fifties, had a well shaved face and his black hair was nicely combed back. He had a stone cold like face and his eyes spoke of experience. The man was currently looking at a photo showing an elderly looking dead man lying next to a destroyed car on what looked like a tropical island. The car was wrecked and the man's legs and arms were completely broken. Another man in a suit laid another photo in front of him. This photo showed another elderly man lying dead at a dinner table stuffed with food. His face having almost been crushed as his family members could be seen in the background, looking terrified, like they had seen a monster.

"These are photos of conducted murders, sir." The man said. The first man glanced at him.

"I know that! What I mean is, why are you showing these to me personally? I have more important matters than a couple of small murders." The man said, as the second man straighten himself.

"Sir, please, take a closer look at the victims." The man said. The first man grumbled before looking at the photos once more. He picked up the one with the car crash and moved it close to his face. He squinted his eyes, before they widen.

"That is Henry Sparrow! I served with him in Russia during the cold war. Last I heard, he had retired to Hawaii." The man said. The second man nodded.

"Indeed, and the man in the second photo." The first man picked up the other photo and scanned it as well. Even though the man´s head was mangled up, the first man could still recognize him.

"Andrew Jacobs. MI6 agent, I also served with him in Russia. He was also retired." The man breathed. The second man nodded. He then laid out three other photos, all showing pictures of when who had been killed in horrific ways. One showed a man who had been hanged from a building. The second showed someone who had been run over by a train. The last showed a man who had simply been ripped in two. The first man scanned all of these photos.

"These are all the men I served with in Russia!" He said in disbelief. The second man once again nodded.

"That is why I am currently showing these to you personally, sir. We believe that there is a pattern." The second man said. The first man looked at him once again.

"What kind of pattern?"

"Someone is targeting members of your former team, all who operated in Russia before you all had to leave to avoid detection." The second man said. The first man looked back at the photos.

"Do we have a suspect?" The first man said, not showing his worry. The second man nodded as two other men in suits rolled in a TV. One of the men then handed the second man a VHS.

"This is from a security camera located in a parking garage in Chicago." The man said as he put the VHS into the player and then pressed play. The screen of the TV then showed a relative empty garage. Suddenly, a man appeared on the screen, crawling along the ground, a large blood trail following him. A second, much larger man then appeared and walked up to the crawling man. The large man walked up to the side and then stomped his foot down on the back of the crawling man. There were no audio, but you could easily see the spine of the man break. The large man then rolled the crawling man into his back. It was another elderly man.

"Thomas Puerto." The first man breathed, recognizing the face of the wounded man. The large man and Thomas then seemed to have a conversation, before the large man then stomped his foot down on Thomas face, crushing it and sending blood across the ground. The large man then turned to leave, before stopping. He then slowly glanced towards the camera, showing nothing but rage in his eyes. The man had a slight circle beard and a stone cold look on his face. The man then left the garage, leaving the body behind for the police to find later. The video then ended. The first man then looked at the second man.

"Who was that?" He asked. The second man then handed the first man a rather thin file. The first man took the file and opened it.

"It wasn´t easy, but we found one identity that match that face, using some of our sources in Moscow." The second man said.

"His name is Viktor Kirillov, former Russian special forces. Was born in the city of Samara in 1962. Son to Martin Kirillov and Anne Kirillov. Served five years in Afghanistan, with a total of eleven years in the military until the downfall of the Soviet Union. That is all that we have managed to find about him sir, there is for some reason relatively little information about him. All information comes from his former superiors and Afghanistan veterans. There is nothing on document." The second man said. The first man scanned the file a couple of times, his eyes moving back and forth.

 _"_ _Kirillov, that name sounds familiar, where have I heard it before?"_ The first man thought to himself. He then looked at the second man.

"So what is it that you are saying?" He asked.

"We believe that you could be the next target, we must move you to a more secure location. This area could be compromised." The second man said. The first man closed the file.

"I have since long learned that it is better to be sure than sorry. Prepare a convoy and a plane. I´m going to our headquarters in Denver until we have this maniac behind bars." The man said.

"It would not look good for our reputation if the head of the CIA was killed." He said with a smirk. The second man nodded and exited the office. The leader of CIA looked over the file once more, looking at a picture showing this Viktor Kirillov in a Khaki colored combat uniform standing at a salute. Hours later, the man walked through the hallways of the CIA headquarters in Maryland, flanked by guards, towards the garage. When he entered, he could see four black SUV standing there, surrounded by CIA operatives, waiting for him.

"Are you ready sir?" One of the operatives asked.

"I am indeed. Let us go." The man said. All of them entered the SUV. They then started their engines and started to roll towards the exit. The door to the large garage opened and the guard at the checkpoint saluted. The first car exited the garage.

Only to have something smash down on it, crushing it completely and killing all inside.

The second SUV hit the brakes, barely avoiding crashing into the first SUV. After the sound of the cars screeching to a halt, the garage fell into silence. Then something started to move on top of the crushed SUV. Something, or someone, straighten themselves out and rolled their shoulders, his head hanging low. Almost immediately, CIA operatives and soldiers surrounded the destroyed SUV with their weapons trained at this strange man. Their weapons ranging from Pistols to SMGs.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" One of the operatives yelled on top of his lungs. The leader of the CIA exited his vehicle as his guards exited as well and joined their comrades in aiming towards the strange man. The man wore a strange bodysuit complete with armor plating on his shoulders and knees. An armored vest was around his chest and he wore a small cap. The man then slowly raised his head and looked right at him with hate-filled eyes. The color drained for the CIA leader face. He recognized that face. It was the man from the video.

It was Viktor.

Viktor continued to stand there on top of the crushed SUV, scanning his surroundings.

"I REPEAT, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" The operative yelled once more, all of the soldiers and operatives moved an inch closer with their weapons trained for his head. Viktor continued to stand there in silence. They all have had enough.

"OPEN FIRE!" The operative then yelled. Immediately, everyone there emptied their magazine towards Viktor, all of the bullets striking home. They all fired until they all had to reload. As smoke raised from their guns, they lowered them in shock. Viktor continued to stand there, his clothes filled with tears and holes, but otherwise, he was unhurt.

None of the bullets had managed to hurt him.

The operatives and soldier looked on in shock and terror at this. Some even mouthed `impossible´ and ´no way´. Around his feet laid all of the bullets, all twisted and bent by collision. Viktor then growled and clenched his fist. He then lounged forward. He struck the first operative through the chest before jumping to the next and ripped his arms off. He blurred over to the next and kicked his head cleaned of before tackling into the next. All of the operatives and soldiers had now reloaded and had once again opened fire at him and once again, the bullets did nothing. Viktor continued his rampage through the ranks of the CIA, ripping and tearing them apart. He even picked up on of the SUV, earning a silent shock from the surviving CIA operatives, before he crushing five people with it. He tore them apart, none of them standing a chance against him. The leader saw the futility of the battle and started to turn tail and run. As he run, he heard the pained screams of the last of the operatives as the gunfire stopped. He ran towards the door leading into the garage, when a mangled SUV then crashed into it, blocking the exit.

The leader stopped and looked in shock were the door could once have been seen. He turned around and saw Viktor slowly walking up towards him, rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck in the process. The leader started to sprint once more towards the elevator. He reached it and started to press the button. The elevator started to move from the top floor, as the man cursed. He looked back and saw the Viktor was getting closer. He started to rapidly push the button.

"Come on come on come on." He pleaded as Viktor drew closer. The elevator then plinged and the leader drew a breath as the doors opened. He entered the elevator and pressed the top floor button. Viktor now started to sprint towards the elevator as the doors closed. The moment they had closed and when the elevator started to move, the leader sighed in relief, only to have his hope smashed when the elevator doors were forced open. Viktor easily forced the doors opened and entered the now stopped elevator.

The leader fell down on the ground and crawled backwards to one of the corners of the elevator, as Viktor towered over him and glared down.

"Please, what is it that you want? Why are you after me?!" The man pleaded. Viktor stayed silent for a moment.

"1972." Viktor then said with a heavily accented voice. The man looked at him with a look of terror mixed with confusion at the giant of a man.

"That year you framed an innocent man for a crime he did not commit. You had him killed to save your own skin." Viktor said as the man´s eyes widen as he remembered what Viktor was talking about.

"That man was my father, Martin Kirillov. A kind, wonderful man that you and your teammates killed!" Viktor clenched his fist.

"I am here to avenge him." Viktor said with a primal growl. The man started to plead once more.

"Please, spare me. I´ll give you anything. Money, power, anything you want." The man pleaded. Viktor then grabbed the pathetic excuse of a man around his throat and started to apply pressure on it.

"What I want is revenge." Viktor growled.

At the top of the elevator, operatives and soldier surrounded the exit of the elevator, now wearing heavier weaponry ranging from assault rifles to shotguns. They all stood there in silence, waiting for the elevator to open. The elevator then plinged and they all tensed. The doors then opened and all their eyes widen.

In the corner laid the head of CIA, his chest ripped open and his head stuffed into it. Some felt ready to gag as other entered the elevator. They saw a large hole in the floor of the elevator, the operatives looked down into the hole, seeing no trace of the culprit.

A couple of miles away, Viktor landed in a crouch in a forest clearing, creating a crater in the process. He had quickly made his getaway from the headquarters building of the CIA before reinforcements showed up. He stood back up from the crater and took a step forward…

…only to fall down on his hands.

I grasped were his heart were and breathed heavily, a pained expression plastered on his face. His skin was turning a slight gray as the veins on his body pulsed sickeningly. He then threw up on the ground. He hastily reached into his vest and pulled out a syringe and immediately stabbed it into his neck. He emptied its contents into him and his skin turned normal and his breathing slowed down. When he had finally stabilized, he fell down on his back, panting. He laid there in silence while simply looking up at the sky. The only thing that could be heard were the sound of the wind and the sound of the birds. He didn´t know how long he simply laid there, before he raised his hand before his face. He looked at his hands, turning them occasionally to look them over, before he clenched them.

"Curse this curse." He then said to himself.

"Quit your whining and get up already." A new voice said grumblingly in Russian. Viktor turned his head and saw a large man standing there in a similar outfit as his. His face was cleaned shaved compared to Viktor´s circle beard. An eyepatch was located around his left eye.

"Screw you Nikita. When that happens, it hurts." Viktor responded back in Russian as well. The man now identified as Nikita walked up towards Viktor with a smirk.

"That is because you are a little Suka who can´t handle pain." Nikita said. Viktor grumbled to himself as he stood up from the ground.

"I see that you accomplished your mission. Tell me, how does it feel to have killed all of those who were responsible for your father's death? Do you feel satisfaction? Do you feel pride?" Nikita said. He put his hands on his hips and smirked.

"I know I would." Nikita said.

"Let´s just get out of here before they find us." Viktor growled as he walked away. Nikita smirked as he followed. Both disappearing into the forest.

* * *

The next morning came, as Viktor opened his eyes. Another bad dream about his past. They were becoming such a regular occurrence that he started to ignore them completely. He rose up from the bed and looked at the clock, it was half past seven. He looked towards the other occupant of the room. Hannes still slept, his bed riddled with booze bottles, as he hugged one to his chest. Viktor got out of bed and got dressed. He then walked over to Hannes. A slap across the face immediately awoke the sleeping mercenary, as he aimed a pistol around the room. A pair of pants were then thrown at his face.

"Get dressed." Viktor simply said. Hannes mumbled something Swedish to himself, as he complied. As soon as both mercenaries were done dressing, they exited their room. They made their way through the school, most students still sleeping. Viktor figured that one person would be awake by this time. A person he had to talk about the new situation that had arisen. They entered the main building and entered the elevator. Viktor pressed the top button, as the elevator started to move. When they had reached the top, both exited and walked over towards Ozpins office. They entered and indeed as Viktor had thought, behind his desk, sat Ozpin. Ozpin looked up from his notes and towards the two earthlings.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here so early Viktor?" Ozpin asked with a smile. Viktor didn´t say anything, as he walked over to Ozpins desk.

"We need to talk." Viktor then said. Ozpins smile disappeared, as the headmaster sighed.

"After yesterday, I couldn´t agree more. Glynda gave me a detailed report about anything that had happened and to say that things sound troublesome, is saying the least of it. I need you to conform some suspicions of mine, if that is okay to you." Ozpin said.

"I will gladly answer any questions that you have Ozpin, but wouldn´t it be better if the rest where here? I wouldn´t want to repeat myself." Viktor said.

"It´s a good thing that you don´t have to wait then." The familiar voice of Qrow said behind them. Both turned around and saw Glynda and Qrow standing in the door frame, before walking in. As soon as all were settled in, Ozpin leaned forward into his desk.

"Viktor, Hannes." He began, gaining said persons attention.

"Yesterday´s mission proved that this threat we have been chasing for months goes deeper than earlier expected. A new threat has arisen. A foe with weapon technology that surpasses everything we have as of yet. This "Order", as you have called them, have indeed proven themselves to be threat to the stability to this world. However, the two of you have experience in combating them, correct?" Ozpin asked. Before Viktor could respond, Hannes did it for him.

"You can bet your ass we have. We have fought against them for years. They have however been hiding in the dark back home, ever since we kicked their asses and almost destroyed their organization ten years ago. Guess we now know what have been keeping their busy for all these years." Hannes said. Viktor gave Hannes a quick glare, before returning his attention to Ozpin.

"While I don´t agree on Hannes exact choice of words, he is indeed correct. The Order have kept their operations to a minimum back on Earth. We almost destroyed them about ten years ago, after they threatened the stability of our world." Viktor said. Ozpin leaned forward on his desk.

"Then you will prove to be invaluable to the Brotherhood." He said.

"Brotherhood?" Hannes asked confused. Ozpin smiled as he continued.

"I, Glynda, Qrow and James-" Viktor growled at the mention of the general "-are part of a group, created long ago with the purpose of protecting the world from powers that threaten it. All of the other headmasters and their most trusted allies are part of this group as well. Only the most trustworthy of people are allowed to know of our existence." Ozpin explained.

"Then why the hell are you telling us this?" Hannes asked. Viktor hammered down his fist on Hannes head, sending the Swedish mercenary down on the ground, silencing him. Viktor looked back at Ozpin.

"Continue." Viktor said.

"The group's history goes back to the origin of the maidens." Ozpin said.

"Maidens?" Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The maidens are the hosts of vast natural powers that has existed on Remnant for thousands of years. They are the physical embodiment of the four seasons, winter, spring, summer and fall. Each maiden have access to astoundingly powerful abilities connected to their respective season." Ozpin explained.

"This sounds like some sort of religious hocus pocus, mumbo jumbo nonsense." Hannes said, having recovered from Viktor´s attack as he dusted himself of. He received glares from all of the Remnant natives while Viktor face palmed. Hannes looked back and forth amongst all of them.

"Sorry, please continue." Hannes said with a sheepish smile. And so Ozpin did, he told them the story of the maidens. How four sisters had met and old hermit and helped him in various ways. How the first sister encouraged him to meditate and reflect, how the second sister brought him fruit and flowers and revitalized his garden, how the third convinced him to step outside and embrace the world, and how the fourth sister encouraged him to be thankful for what he had. The old man in returned gave the four sisters great for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they went through Remnant spreading their gifts. With their powers, the maidens helped all those in need, but that were those who sought this power for their own twisted needs. This forced the maidens into hiding, to make sure that their power wouldn´t be used for evil. Ozpin then explained that the group he was part of was created to make sure that the power wouldn´t fall in the wrong hands, something that, unfortunately, almost happen recently. As Ozpin finished speaking, Viktor and Hannes sat there in silence.

"Holee shit." Hannes said, wide eyed.

"For the first time in years, I agree on your choice of words Hannes. Holy shit indeed." Viktor said, wide eyed as well.

"If the Order would get their hands in this power…" Hannes began.

"They would by now doubt try anything in their power to duplicate it and if they succeeded…" Viktor continued.

"Bye bye Remnant and bye bye Earth." Hannes finished. Viktor looked at Ozpin.

"I must ask Ozpin, why did you tell all of this to us?" Viktor asked the headmaster. Ozpin smiled, as he leaned forward in his desk.

"Because I am now extending an invitation to the two of you to join." He said. Both earthlings were taken back by this as Ozpin continued.

"One of the maidens, her name is Amber, was recently attacked by a group of unknown individuals with the intention of stealing her power. If it hadn´t been for the intervention by Qrow, they would have fully succeeded. They however managed to partly steal her power. If these people are now working with this "Order", we have an enormous problem. They are clearly organized globally and have access to large amount of resources, since they managed to kidnap such a high ranking official like Erik Helmstree." Ozpin said.

"Since the two of you have experience fighting them, you two are our best chance of hitting them were it hurt. So what do you two say?" Ozpin asked. The two earthlings looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Ozpin.

"You can count me in." Viktor said with a smile.

"Hell, I never turn down the chance to pop the head of some bad guys, count me in as well." Hannes said with a smile of his own. Ozpin smiled at hearing this. Suddenly, the door to his office opened and in walked James Ironwood. The moment the general walked in, Viktor gave him a glare. James noticed the two of them.

"Great, you two." He said sarcastically. Ozpin rose from his chair.

"James, I would like to introduce the two newest members to the brotherhood." Ozpin said as he motioned his hand towards Viktor and Hannes, with a small hint of a smirk on the upper right corner of his mouth. James stopped in his tracks.

"What?!" James yelled in disbelief. Qrow smirked from his seat when seeing the general so shocked. Even Glynda took some pleasures from it as well. James stormed up to Ozpins desk, standing in between the two earthlings.

"Ozpin, you can´t be serious. These two are complete strangers. How do you know they can be trusted?! What could have possibly possessed you in telling them about…that?!" James asked hysterically.

"Hey, we are sitting right here." Hannes said annoyed. James ignored him.

"I telling you right now, this is a mistake. They have no idea what they are dealing with." James growled.

"Like you are one to talk." Viktor then said. This caught James attention. James turned towards the Russian.

"Excuse me?" James dared. Viktor stood up from his chair to his full height, now towering over the general, and glared into his eyes.

"You heard me little man." Viktor growled. James wasn´t intimidated by Viktor´s size. Both sides glared each other down.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" James asked.

"It's because of your inability to command and listen to order that you got those people killed yesterday. Ozpin gave you instructions to stay out of this, yet you refused. Three Bullheads filled with soldiers, dead because of your incompetence." Viktor said. The others could feel the tension rise between them. Ozpin, in a desperate attempt to calm the situation, tried to speak.

"Gentlemen…" He began, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Like you could do better." James dared, still glaring.

"Actually, I would. Sending in transport without an armed escort is one of the stupidest things a commander can do." Viktor said.

"There were no way for us to know that they had access to gunships." James retorted.

"That is no excuse. Always accompany transports with escorts for any situation. Art of war, expect the unexpected." Viktor argued.

"Gentlemen…"

"Don´t act like you know what you are talking about, the military is nothing like being a hunter, Mr. Kirillov." James said.

"That is Colonel Kirillov for you, _general_." Viktor said, spitting on the last word, showing no respect for the rank.

"Gentlemen…"

"Colonel? What nonsense are you talking now, I don´t remember you in the academy and believe me, I would remember someone like you." James insulted.

"I never served your country, I wouldn´t be caught dead in such a sad excuse for a military academy, if someone like you is in charge of it." Viktor said.

"Then if not there, where then?" James growled. Viktor then clapped his boots together and saluted while saying systematically.

"Colonel Viktor Kirillov, 24th Spetsnaz Brigade, Soviet Armed Forces, United Soviet Social Republics. Served proudly for eleven years, before I resigned from the military. Saw combat for five years in the bloody deserts of Afghanistan with the 40th army. I could have been promoted to general at one point, but I stuck with my current rank. I rather be out on the field than stuck behind a desk." Viktor insulted as James raised an eyebrow.

"Soviet Armed Forces? Afghanistan? What the hell are you talking about?" James asked in confusion.

"Nothing you would even begin to understand." Viktor growled.

"Gentlemen…" Ozpin was growing rather tired of this immaturity displayed by the two full grown men. Hannes and Qrow rather enjoyed the display, while Glynda was simply sighing, like Ozpin, also growing tired of this. Thinking that Viktor and James had more in common then both wanted to admit. James was also nearing his final straw.

"You talk nothing but nonsense. You have no idea what I have to go through, what I have seen. You have no idea what my job is like. So don´t talk like you know what you are talking about, because you have NO IDEA!" James roared. The general panted after his outburst. The entire room was silent. This time, Viktor didn´t say respond. He simply stood there, glaring at the general.

Then his left eye twitched.

"Oh shit." Hannes said, having been quiet through all of this, his face now displaying utter terror.

"I have no idea?" Viktor said in a quiet and calm voice. Hannes shot up from his chair and positioned himself in front of Viktor.

"Calm down Viktor, he didn't mean that. There is no need for that." Hannes tried. Qrow, Glynda and Ozpin looked on in confusion while James continued to glare.

"I have no idea." Viktor repeated, this time a little higher. He pushed Hannes to the side. It looked like a gentle push, but it was strong enough to send Hannes flying straight into the wall. As Glynda ran over to check on Hannes, Viktor continued to walk forward, forcing James to start backing.

"I have no idea." Viktor growled, walking faster as James started backing faster.

"How dare you?" Viktor then said, his voice cracking under his anger. The floor starting to shake from Viktor´s steps. James noticed that they started to close in on the wall. Then Viktor shot his hand forward, grabbing James by the throat.

" **HOW DARE YOU!** " Viktor roared with a completely monstrous voice, while slamming James in the wall, cracking it behind his back. James gasped in pain, his aura flaring up. James then used his robotic arm to punch Viktor in the head. His fist connected, but Viktor didn't flinch, he didn´t even blink, it was like the punch never happened. On James side on the other hand, his robotic limb acted like it had just punched hardened steel, is it dented itself upon contact. The others went to stop this, but Hannes, having now recovered from his unexpected trip into the wall, stopped them. He shook his head as he looked at them.

"Let this play out. Let Viktor let is anger out, he won´t kill James, but he will be yelling a lot. This is better than trying to stop him, it will only make him angrier, trust me." Hannes pleaded. The others didn´t like it, but the complied.

"How dare you say that!? You don´t know what I have seen, what I have been through! I have seen the true horrors of mankind first hand! Horrors that would break the toughest of souls!" Viktor yelled, as he moved James face closer to his.

"I would say that YOU have no idea of what you are talking about! So tell me, _general,_ on your time on the battlefield, have you ever seen the head of your friend blown off right in front of you, HAVE YOU?! Have you even been thrust into combat with little knowledge on how to survive!? Have you ever felt weak and helpless, thinking that this is your last day alive!? Have you been caught in the middle of an artillery strike, shells raining down around you, all sense of adulthood gone, as you cry for your mom, begging for it all to stop?!" Viktor paused for a second, as he continued to glare at the general with nothing but rage and anger. James faces now displayed utter terror at the sight of the enraged Russian.

"Have you given the order to shoot villagers, because they were hiding weapons for the enemy?!"Viktor then continued, his voice cutting low and dark.

"Have you ever been forced to shoot a ten year old girl right between her eyes, because she was carrying a grenade and was about to blow up a truck full of friendly soldiers, **HAVE YOU?!** " Viktor roared the last bit. James didn´t say anything, too scared to talk. Viktor then let go, making James land on the floor. Viktor then stood there over him, breathing heavily. Viktor continued to glare down at James, as James looked up at Viktor, his face still displaying fear.

"So tell me general, do you still think that I have no idea what I am talking about? About REAL combat!" Viktor spat. James stayed quiet. Hannes then finally intervened. He put a hand on Viktor´s shoulder and started to drag him away from the general.

"Come on Viktor, you have made your point known. Now, calm down, take a deep breath and relax." Hannes said. Viktor did as he was instructed and took a deep breath. Glynda and Qrow walked over to James and helped the general up. As soon he was up, he shook of their hands and pointed towards Viktor.

"Ozpin, I demand that you throw this…this thing in a cage and throw away the key." James said, his hair now a mess. Viktor growled at James, as Hannes had to hold him back. Ozpin stayed quiet for a second, his glance moving between Viktor and James. He then sighed.

"I think that you should leave James." Ozpin then said. James opened his mouth in shock.

"Ozpin…" James began.

"Now." Ozpin growled, catching all of guard, since he have never shown signs of anger like this before. James stood there quiet for a second, before he walked towards the door. As he exited, he stopped and looked over his shoulder towards Viktor.

"This isn´t over Mr. Kirillov." James said while narrowing his eyes at the Russian man. The door then closed behind him. Viktor narrowed his eyes at the door. He continued to glare at the door for a moment, before he turned towards Ozpin. He hung his head in shame.

"My deepest apologies for my behavior Ozpin. I let my mood get the better of me. Maybe I should leave as well." Viktor said. Ozpin shook his head.

"There is no need for that. I should have known that James may have been a triggering point for you. You two didn´t get along the first time and I should have known better than calling him here. It was also James that triggered that mood of yours. But I must admit that I am disappointed in your childishness in continuing arguing with James. I had not expected that of you." Ozpin said. Viktor still hang his head in shame.

"I have no excuse." Viktor said. Hannes leaned in towards Glynda, the three others having been observing the two.

"First time I see Viktor being scolded like this. I must say, it is kind of amusing." Hannes whispered with a smirk.

"Quiet" Glynda whispered back, not in the mood for jokes. But she couldn´t help but smile afterwards, it looked a little funny seeing a man of Viktor´s stature being scolded like a child that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Ozpin sighed as he sat down on his chair once again.

"Should we return to what we were talking about before all of this started." Ozpin suggested. The others thought it was a good idea as discussions continued.

* * *

As Ooblecks class came to an end, Yang stretched her arms as she rose from her seat.

"Finally, the class is over. You would have thought that after last night, we would have gotten a day of." She said annoyed. The rest of team RWBY looked at her.

"We went there on our own accord, no one ordered us. So they are completely justified to make us go to classes today." Weiss said.

"Even if I had wanted to sleep in." She mumbled the last part to herself. Yang rolled her eyes at the heiress logic. She shift her focus towards Ruby, noticing that she had been less cheery today.

They all knew why.

Blake and Weiss had been relived when Viktor and Yang had found Ruby earlier that morning, as she looked a lot better. She was still sad over the truth, so they had all been extra supportive towards her. The four of them walked out of the classroom, flanked by team JNPR. As Nora was throwing questions their way about their little mission, that she had somehow already found out about. Something that RWBY couldn´t figure out how, even if they tried.

"So tell me if I have heard this right. You guys were on a mission last night with our two new instructors, Glynda and a fourth guy…"

"Qrow." Ruby and Yang said.

"Together, you eight busted down an arms deal between the White Fang and some military dudes. That sound so epic. Why didn´t you invite us?!" Nora yelled out. She got up in the face of Ruby, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Aren´t we friends." She said with the cutest and saddest voice she could muster.

"Nora, stop that, I´m sure that they had their reasons." Ren told his friend. Almost immediately, Nora was back to her cheery mood again.

"Okay." She said, as she went back to her own team.

"But still, we would have gladly helped if you had asked." Jaune added, as the rest of his team nodded. They all walked down the halls of Beacon, chatting, when they noticed that Ruby started to trail of, as she started to go into another direction. Yang was the first one to say something.

"Rubes, where are you going?" Yang asked. Ruby turned around to look at them.

"I´m going to the shooting range. I got a message earlier from Viktor, telling me to meet him there." She said.

"Oooh, maybe he is planning a surprise party for you." Nora said.

"Why would he do that?" Pyrrha asked the energetic girl. Nora shrugged her shoulders. All of them decided to leave Nora´s logic thinking alone.

"You mind if we come along?" Yang asked, her voice caring like a mothers. She still didn´t want to leave her sisters side for the day. Blake and Weiss thought similar thoughts, as they looked hopefully on her. Team JNPR looked curiously towards the little reaper. Ruby thought for a second, before responding.

"I´m sure that it is okay." She said. Yang smiled and hugged her little sister, who hugged back. Ruby then looked at JNPR.

"I´m sure that it's fine that you come along as well." She said. JNPR smiled, as the two team headed of towards the shooting range. They soon made it to the large building and entered. Inside, they noticed Viktor standing there, looking at their direction with a smile.

"Ruby." He greeted, as he walked up to her. He kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, concern clearly shown in his voice. JNPR looked at the other members of RWBY in confusion why everyone was concerned for Ruby. Yang, Weiss and Blake shook their heads, clearly not wanting to discuss it right now.

"Better, but still a little bit sad." Ruby said. Viktor gave a weak smile. He looked passed her and towards all her friends, still with his smile.

"Well, as I said, as long as you are not alone, you are never truly sad." He said. Yang, Weiss and Blake smiled back. Ruby gave a smile in return towards the Russian mercenary. Viktor then stood up.

"But I am sure that you are wondering why I called you here?" He asked. Ruby nodded. Viktor placed his hands on his hips.

"You remembered yesterday how we confiscated all of those guns?" He asked, as Ruby nodded once more.

"Well, Ozpin have tasked me and Hannes to check if all of these weapons are in functional condition, since we have most experience with these models of weaponry, but there is one issue." He said, failing hard to hide a grin. Ruby´s eyes started to gleam a little, as she listened.

"There are too many guns for just the two of us to check. So I wondered if you wanted to help us." He asked. Ruby gave a smile as sweet as candy, as she looked up towards the Russian with sparkling, happy eyes.

"So what do you say?" He asked. His answer was a hug around his legs. Ruby squeezed as hard as she could, as Viktor chuckled.

"I thought so. They are all on the shooting range behind me." He said, as he pointed over his shoulder with a thump. Ruby then disappeared in a blur of movement, as she headed towards said place. Viktor couldn´t help but laugh at the girl´s enthusiasm. He then looked back towards the two assembled teams still standing there.

"Do you guys want to join as well?" He asked. Nora popped up in front of him.

"Can we?!" She asked excitingly. Shaking quickly of his shock of the sudden appearance from the energetic girl, Viktor smiled.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Viktor said. Nora then swooshed past Viktor as well. Viktor´s hair blew backwards as Nora blew past him. Viktor blinked a few times in surprise, as his hair stood straight backwards. The others chuckled and giggled at his expanse, but one glare from him their way silenced them. He then turned around.

"Follow me." He said, as he motioned them to follow. The six remaining teens did as they were told, as they walked past the doors into the main hall of the shooting arena. When inside, they saw boxes and crates, all filled with tones of weapons and guns. Magazines and bullets filled a numerous amounts of ammoboxes, all having the markings ranging from 9mm to 5.45 to .50 caliber. The tables at the edge of the range were filled with even more weapons, as assault rifles and SMGs were lined up. Light machineguns and sniper rifles were resting against the tables, as rocket launchers and grenade launchers rested on large weapons crate next to the tables.

Ruby was practically running back and forth amongst the mass of weapons, not sure which one to start with. Nora had dug herself into a crate of weapons, only her legs sticking up. Hannes stood there, looking at the scene, almost tipping over in laughter at the two teen's behavior. He noticed the group coming, as he wiped away a tear.

"Hö hö, I guess that more people wanted to join in on the fun. As we say in Swedish, ju mer desto bättre (the more the merrier). He said, repeating what Viktor had said. He then clapped his hands together.

"I guess this can be a little like a private lesson for all of you." Hannes said. He then noticed the new group of students.

"Well ello´ ello´ ello´, what's this then. Coup´e of new faces is what it is." Hannes said, faking an overly stereotypical British accent, not that the teens knew this while Viktor rolled his eyes. Hannes walked up to the group of students.

"And who may all of you be?" He said, now in his normal voice and accent. Pyrrha was the first one to walk up.

"Well hello there miss." Hannes said as they shook hands.

"Hello, my name is Pyrrha Nikos and these are my friends Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. The one currently digging through one of the crats is Nora Valkyrie. You must be our new instructor, Hannes Månberg?" She asked. Hannes raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is Pyrrha?" He asked. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow of her own.

"Uum, yeah." She said. Hannes then turned to look at Viktor.

"Hey Viktor, you´re the history guy. I know that I have heard that name somewhere before. Do you remember where?" Hannes asked. Viktor crossed his arms and thought for a second.

"I recall a story from the Trojan war, about Achilles. It is said that he dressed up as woman to avoid serving in the military. When dressed as a woman, he went by the name of Pyrrha. Coincidently, it is rumored that he colored his hair red as well." Viktor said with a smirk. Hannes turned to look back at Pyrrha, whose face was now red in embarrassment. He then leaned forward towards her.

"Does that mean that you are secretly a man in disguise?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow once again. Pyrrha´s face became even redder, as Hannes and some of the others laughed at her expense.

"Don´t worry, I´m just messing with you. It is probably just a coincidence after all. The Trojan wars where thousands of years ago after all." Hannes said. He then looked over towards the rest.

"Jaune Arc and Lie Ren?" He said with a couple of small nods. He then looked back at Viktor.

"Viktor, please tell me I´m not the only one seeing this?" He begged. Viktor chuckled once more, as the others looked on in confusion. Even Ruby and Nora looked as well. Viktor walked up to Hannes.

"I have learned to just, how you say it, roll with it." Viktor said. Hannes motioned franticly at the two boys. He then leaned closer to Viktor and whispered.

"Seriously, it is too big of a coincidence. First team RWBYs likeness to fairy tale characters. The teachers look like the people from the wizard of Oz and now a team whose name is based upon famous people who cross-dressed back home. Seriously, Pyrrha is Achilles, Jaune Arc is obviously Joan Van Ark. Lie Ren is Hua Mulan and then there is…" He stopped for a second. He looked towards team JPR.

"What was the last name again?" He asked.

"Nora Valkyrie." Ren answered. Hannes stood quiet for a second. He looked towards Nora, who gave him a smile and a wave. He looked back towards JPR.

"What is her weapon?" He asked.

"A giant hammer than can transform into a grenade launcher." Jaune answered.

"Similar to this!" Nora yelled, as she pulled out a MGL grenade launcher from one of the crates.

"Only more good looking." She added.

"And what is her semblance?" He asked, eyes suspiciously looking at the others.

"She can channel electric energy into her muscles, increasing her strength and stamina." Pyrrha said. Hannes narrowed his eyes almost shut.

"I see." Was all he said. He turned and looked at Viktor once more.

"Please just let it go for now." Viktor begged. Hannes continued to stand there, eyes narrowed.

"I will get to the bottom of this eventually. But for now, good to see you all!" He yelled, all of a sudden back to his cheery mood, as he gave Jaune and Ren a hand shake faster than they could prepare for. He then suddenly stood next to Nora.

"So your name is Nora Valkyrie huh? I like your name, it´s really…Nordic." He said with a smirk. Nora gleamed at him, as the two of them shook hands as well.

"Nice to meet you too! I like your name as well, even if it sound a little goofy. You guys have so many weapons here, I don´t know where to start. Also, what does Nordic mean, is that an insult, is it a compliment?" Nora said rapidly, as she shook Hannes with such force, that Hannes shook up and down. Nora let go of his hand, but Hannes continued to bounce a little, before managing to stop himself. He looked back at Nora.

"Wow, quite the grip you got there. And to answer your question, no, that is not an insult. The opposite to be honest. I myself is Nordic." Hannes said.

"I thought you said that you were Swedish?" Weiss said.

"Swedes are part of the Nordic family, same with Norwegians and Finnish people." Hannes said in pride.

"Don´t forget the Danes." Viktor said with a smirk. Hannes then clutched his fist.

"Danes." He growled as he narrowed his eyes. Viktor chuckled as the others looked on in confusion once more. He looked at them with a smile.

"There is a lot of bad blood between Swedes and Danes. They have the record of most wars between each other in history." Viktor explained. The others were shocked to hear this.

"How many wars?" Yang asked. Viktor thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, let see, there is the Dano-Swedish war, Northen Seven Years´ war, including (mumble mumble)…about twenty one wars in the last seven hundred years." Viktor said calmly. The teen's mouths almost hit the ground when hearing this, that is a lot of wars.

Hannes then shifted his focus to Nora once more with a suspicious glare. He then moved himself just inches away from her face and glared into her eyes.

"So that begs the question, are your preferences that of a Swede, or that of a Dane?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes. Nora started to sweat nervously.

"Uuuuuh, Swede." She smiled sheepishly. Hannes continued to look at her.

"Prove it, what is your favorite music?" He asked. Nora looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Answer the question." Hannes said.

"Huuuh, metal." She said, giving of the devil horns with her right hand. Hannes continued to stand there, looking into her eyes.

"What is your favorite animal?"

"I think that the moose is cool, I mean, just look at those horns."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Pink, but I like blue and yellow as well."

"What is your favorite season?"

"Winter"

"Last question, what is your favorite food?" Hannes finally asked.

"Pancakes, but I think meatballs are the best as well." She answered truthfully. Hannes stood there in silence, continuing to look into her eyes. The others started to get nervous at how Hannes stayed quiet. Viktor however, looked calm, as he crossed his arms with a smirk. Then a tear rolled down from Hannes left eye, confusing them all except for Viktor.

"Your preferences are not only that of a Swede, you are more Swedish than most people I know." He then threw his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"You and I will get along just fine. Now, how about I show you some of the weapons we have?" He said cheeringly. Nora cheered as well, as the two of them walked over towards one of the crates. Ren decided to follow them, to make sure that his partner and her new friend didn´t do anything hasty. They walked over to one of the tables. From the table, Hannes picked up an AK74M, another weapon that the order was prepared to sell.

"Have at it." He said, as he pulled a magazine out from the table and clicked it on. He then instantly aimed it from the hip and fired out of the firing range, hitting the Grimm holograms right between the eyes with little effort. As the magazine ran dried, Hannes rested it on his shoulder. He gave one large sniff of the air, before breathing out with a smile.

"I love the smell of a Kalashnikov in the morning." He said with a grin. He then handed the weapon over towards Nora.

"You want to try?" He asked. Nora shook her head.

"It looks cool and all, but do you have anything with more firepower?" She asked. Hannes laughed as he looked towards Viktor.

"Hey Viktor, catch!" He yelled, as he threw the Kalash towards him. Viktor caught the gun in midair, before checking it over. Hannes looked back towards Nora, as he picked up a RPG 7 from the side of the table. He loaded a large warhead into the front of the launcher.

"You want firepower, how about something that can bring down a tank." He said, as he aimed the rocket launcher and fired. The projectile flew and struck a death stalker target right on. Now the target was designed to mimic the same amount of armor as the original Grimm, which still proved futile since the target simply exploded into a thousand pieces. Nora drooled at the sight of the explosion, before snatching the weapon from Hannes. Ren looked a little terrified, as Nora had now gotten her hands on a new weapon that in her hands could cause untold destruction. Viktor looked on and shook his head with a smile. He then looked over the weapon in his hands.

"It makes me glad to see that the old style still has a place in this modern world." He said, as he put it up against his arm, aiming down the sight. He then looked towards Ruby.

"Hey Ruby!" He yelled, finally snapping the girl out of her gun frenzy.

"I promised that you would one day fire a Kalashnikov. Well, here is your chance." He said, as he threw the gun over to Ruby. Ruby gladly caught it, as she immediately ran up towards the edge of the range and grabbed a mag for the gun. She then pulled the bold back. She aimed it down and fired. The recoil instantly hitting her, as the gun instantly aimed up towards the roof, hitting one of the lights, it shutting of instantly. She instantly stopped firing, as the room fell silent. Then the laughter started. Ruby´s face went red, as all of her friends laughed at her misfortune. Viktor chuckled, as he walked up to the flustered little reaper.

"Xe Xe, the recoil can be a little tricky when you are dealing with a AK. Allow me to show you how to do it." Viktor said, as he pulled of his own AK hanging from his back and pulled the bolt.

"Yours is a more modern version than mine, yours is the current standard rifle of the Russian armed forces." Viktor said.

"It is?" Ruby asked.

"Da, so it shoulder be easier to control using the right methods. Now, what you want to think about…" As the two of them continued to talk to each other, Hannes, helping Nora reload the RPG, turned momentarily towards the rest.

"Come on comrades, there are guns for everyone. This, Hannes promises you." He said, now with a fake, overly accented, Russian accent, earning some chuckles from the teens and a quick glare from Viktor. The rest of the teens walked over either towards the crates, or the tables. As they all checked over the mass of guns, a certain black haired Faunus caught the sight of something, something she hoped that she saw wrong. She walked over to a table filled with handguns and pushed some aside. Her eyes then widen, as she picked up a certain handgun. In her hand, she was now holding a pistol that looked remarkably similar to her own weapon.

In her hand, she was holding a Glock 19.

 _"_ _In the end, you are just another customer."_ Samuels's voice echoed in her head, as she could feel his smirk.

She dropped the gun back on the table in terror, as she backed off in fear. Her back hit one of the crates. She didn´t want to believe it when Samuel had told her, but here the evidence laid before her. The same model of the weapon she had used so many years ago as he base model for her own weapon, confiscated from these terrorists and murders. A weapon she had gladly used to build her own. A weapon with blood on it, nothing but blood. It continued to lay there, motionless, mocking her. She narrowed her eyes, like daring the gun to make its first move, but it didn´t. It continued to lay there, as she backed off. As she was about to run, a person stood in her path. She looked up and saw Hannes looking down on her, concern in his eyes.

"Don´t you just hate when that sorry sack of, if you pardon my French, shit manages to get under your skin." He said as he walked past Blake and over to the handgun table. Blake turned around and saw that Hannes picked up the Glock 19. He looked the gun over, frowning.

"I was barely conscious, but I heard what he said." He said as he held the gun in his hand. He then put it down as he turned around to look at her.

"Your weapon may have at one time belonged to him and for the purpose for killing the innocent, but you took a weapon meant for that and turned it into something else." He walked up to Blake.

"I saw you yesterday, you used that blade of yours with the most upmost skill that I have rarely seen in anyone. The moves, the jumps, they were all that of a pro, of a real warrior. Instead of taking lives, you protect them. You have taken away the gun´s sinister purpose and given it a new and honorable one." He walked over to the table and picked up the Glock once more and held it up for her to see.

"This weapon is not the same as yours, yours has a bright and honorable future ahead if itself and perhaps, may even someday symbolize something even greater." He said with a smile. Blake stood there in silence, then smiled as well. Hannes walked back to Blake and put a hand on her shoulder.

"As long as you are in control, this weapon will never do what it was first design for." He said as he reached the gun over towards her. Blake still looked a little reluctant to accept it, before reached out with her hand never the less. She grabbed the gun and this time, really noticed how similar it felt to her weapon, although a little lighter. Hannes, still with his hand on her shoulder, continued to smile sweetly.

"Man, I didn´t take you as someone that was that wise Hannes." The two of them suddenly heard. They looked to the side and noticed that all others had stopped with what they were doing and were now looking at them. Blake blushed while Hannes turned to face Yang, the one that had talked.

"And why is that?" He asked, a playful frown on his face. Yang stuck out her tongue at him, as Nora laughed. Viktor chuckled, as he walked up towards Hannes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Xe Xe, He has his moments, but as quickly as they appear, they disappear." Viktor said. Hannes then threw his hands up in the air.

"I like monkeys!" He yelled, as each of his eyes looked derpingly in each direction and with a smile that was fitting in with the eyes. This made the others, especially Yang and Nora, laugh as Viktor chuckled once more. Hannes laughed as well, as he waved them of.

"But seriously, I am not as stupid as I may sometimes appear." He said. Viktor clapped him on his back.

"Sure, sure." He said with a laugh.

"Screw you." Hannes said back, more laughs erupted from the other´s, as they continued to test the various variants of weaponry on front of them.

* * *

James frowned as he sat on the chair of his flagship. He looked over all the data he had received from Ozpin. His eyes twisted in anger. It told him in detail in what had happened at the factory, but the part that grabbed most of his attention, was about Erik.

James remember that Erik once or twice mentioned that he was on the trail on a huge conspiracy. How he had found small evidence of a secret order hiding behind the scenes. James had first dismissed it as paranoia. When Erik was the suddenly proclaimed dead after his so called accident that had made James suspicious about the timing of his supposed "death". Now he had gotten conformation on what had happened. How had this "Order", as they were called in the report, been able to kidnap an Atlesian colonel without anyone finding out the truth? They must have paid of people within the military to hide the truth, or does this go even deeper than that?

James clutched his hands around his chairs armrests as he grit his teeth. His metalarm still hurting from punching Viktor. He knew that Viktor had knowledge about these people, but he would rather be caught dead than apologize to that brute and ask for his help!

James rose from his chair, there were however still a person he could try his luck on. He exited his office and made his way through the airship, two soldiers following him as his escort. He passed guards and crewmembers, who were quick to salute him. James soon reach his destination, the brig. He entered the brig and walked forward. He soon reached a certain cell. He showed a keycard to the automatic lock and the door slid down.

In the cell laid Samuel currently on his back on his bed. Samuel leaned his head forward and looked over his chest towards the door, to see who had disturbed his sleep.

"Well well well, look who has come to visit, the big dog himself." Samuel said as he sat up from the bed.

"And I ain´t even properly dressed." He said with a smirk, as he motioned to his torn suit. He then extended his hand forward.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Samuel Morrow." Samuel said. James frowned, as he entered the cell with his hands behind his back. Samuel chuckled.

"Not much for saying hello, are you." He said.

"I want answers." Was all James said. Samuel continued to smirk.

"From moi? I know nothing, I am simply a man that has been wrongfully accused?" Samuel responded with an innocent looking smirk. James narrowed his eyes as Samuel continued to smirk. James clutched his fists behind his back, his patience running quickly thin.

"You were arrested last night for selling weapons to a known terrorist group, you were also observed killing a high ranking officer in the Atlesian army. You resisted arrest and wounded the hunters send to apprehend you. You are very much guilty." James said. Samuel smirk disappeared and were replaced with a frown.

"So it's going to be like that huh?" Samuel crossed his arms.

"What makes you think that I´m going to talk?" Samuel said, as he narrowed his eyes. James narrowed his eyes as well. He then pulled out his revolver and aimed straight towards Samuel´s head. Samuel didn´t even flinch, as he looked up at the barrel of the gun currently aimed towards his head with bored eyes.

"I´m not playing games with you! You killed a good friend of mine, I know that you have answers and I want them!" James threatened. He pulled back the hammer of his revolver. Samuel continued to stand there with a bored expression.

"Oh really, I repeat what I said. What makes you think that I will talk? You don´t scare me _general_." Samuel mocked. James kept his eyes narrowed towards the arms dealer. James then slowly lowered his gun as Samuel smirked once more.

"I knew you wouldn´t shoot. You can´t afford that. If you were to shoot a prisoner, you would be court martialed and dishonorably discharged from your current position. Your reputation would be in shambles. You would have no honor left and nothing left to live for." Samuel mocked, as James gave a quick glare.

"You seem to know a lot about how the military works." James growled. Samuel continued to smirk.

"I have experience dealing with people like you. That is all you will get." Samuel said. James glared towards the arms dealer.

"You clearly don´t fear the might of the most powerful military force on the planet." James said.

"Don´t make me laugh. Your military is a joke, it wouldn´t last a week in a real war. And your hunters are nothing but over hyped parlor boys and girls." Samuel insulted with a smirk. James narrowed his eyes.

"The schools train to most skilled to become the strongest warriors this world have ever seen." James added.

 **Meanwhile**

"How the hell do you break an AK!? That is the definition of impossible!" Hannes yelled as he grasped his head in disbelief. In front of him, both Yang and Jaune stood there with sheepish smiles as they held the smoking remains of a couple of AK47 in their hands.

"HOW!?" He yelled. Even Viktor, who stood in the background, stood there with wide eyes in disbelief.

 **Back on the ship**

"I believe that when I see it." Samuel said. Samuel then noticed some marks along James neck and chuckled.

"What do you find so funny?" James asked.

"I see that you have crossed a certain Russian´s path. Not the wisest of decisions." Samuel said, as James gave him another glare at the mentioning of Viktor. Samuel stopped his laugher and looked the general in the eyes.

"I can see that you are not getting along well with him. What did you do?" Samuel asked. James stayed quiet.

"Heh heh, something drastic, I´m sure of it. Viktor was never good when dealing with generals." Samuel smirked. James turned around to leave. He stood in the doorframe before looking over his shoulder.

"You will face judgement, you will be found guilty and then you will find out how Atlas deals with trash like you." He said before the door closed behind him. Samuel looked at the door and smiled.

"We´ll see about that." He said.

"You know, prison is a lot less boring when you have some good entertainment to watch." Roman said from his cell, having stayed quiet during the whole ordeal. Samuel turned towards him.

"It has its moments, but soon, this place will be ours to control." He said. Roman smiled wickedly.

"Good to hear." He said. Samuel then looked around his cell.

"Is she back yet?" He asked. As to answer his question, a girl suddenly materialized in front of him. Samuel didn't flinch this time either, as he smiled wickedly at the sight of the girl.

"Neo, it has been a while. How are you doing?" The girl stayed quiet but smiled, her different colored eyes gleaming at him.

"Good to hear, it is always nice to see you." He said as Neo nodded, still wearing her sweet smile. She then handed him a strange device. Samuel smirked as he took the device from her and attached it to his hidden PDA.

"This will work just fine." He said.

"You can resume your current duties, Neo." Samuel said. The pink and chocolate colored girl nodded with a smile before she disappeared into nothingness. Samuel then pressed a button on his PDA. He then started to type on it.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked.

"Updating my current status to my superiors. They need to fully know what has happened and what I have found out." Samuel said as he finished his text and put his PDA away.

"There! Now, we will just have to play the waiting game." He said.

* * *

The officer stood there in silence, his face stone cold but sweat dripped down it as he inwards displayed worry. He stood straight with his hands behind his back. His uniform was a black trench-coat with armored shoulder pads on each side. Underneath it, he had a black suit like uniform with patches on his shoulders and around the collar of the jacket. An equally black cap with a skull on it, sat on top of his head. On his left arm, an armband displaying the mark of a phoenix could be seen. His boots almost went up to his knee.

The officer stood in front of the desk of the mysterious man, the only light coming from the aquarium behind him, shadowing his image from the world. The man sat on his chair, deep in thought, not saying a single word. The officer were one of people who had received Samuels's message, and had relayed it to their leader.

The man continued to sit there in silence, the officer´s face now starting to display worry.

"So we have lost our element of surprise." The man then said. The officer gulped.

"Not only did we lose two squads of terror units and Samuel got himself captured, but the network now know of our presence here on Remnant." The man said with a hint of anger in his voice, before he went quiet once more. He then put his hands together.

"Were is Mr. Taurus right now?" He then asked. The officer straighten himself up once more.

"He is on his way here as we speak. He was reluctant to join, but we convinced him. as soon as he has arrived, we are going to…introduce him for a new life within the order." The officer responded. The man behind the desk went quiet once more. He then spun his char around and faced the aquarium.

"Good. I will personally greet him when he arrives, now leave. I will have to plan our next move." The man growled. The officer seemed surprised for a moment, before clacking his boots together and stood straight once more.

"Y-yes my leader." He said, before turning and left the room. As soon as the door shut, the room went completely silent. The man continued to sit there, staring at the aquarium in silence. The sharks inside swam around in rhythm with each other. The man continued to sit there, simply staring.

"I know you are there." The man suddenly said. He received no response. He spun his chair once more and simply stared over the room.

"I know you are here." He said once more. He then stood up from the char and walked past his desk, the darkness still enveloping him. He stopped in the middle of the room. He then closed his eyes and stood there in silence.

"I can feel your darkness. I can sense your anger. I can feel your hate. Come out, there is nothing to fear." The man said. Nothing answered him, as silence still enveloped the room. He then smirked and opened his eyes, as he turned back towards his desk.

At his desk, the dark silhouette of a woman could now be seen standing next to it, a pair of dark red and black eyes staring back at him.

The man turned fully and put his arms behind his back, still wearing his slight smirk.

"So? We finally meet." He said. The woman stayed quiet.

"Don´t say anything, let me guess." He said as he walked up towards her. The woman moved slightly closer towards him. They both stopped around a meter from each other. The man looked the woman over.

"The very essence of darkness and power emitting from you, I can feel it all,-" He began with a smile. "-and I like it." He looked into her eyes.

"You are Salem, the queen of the Grimm." He said. The woman now revealed herself, her white colored hair and skin shined in the darkness. Her back and red colored robe went down past her legs.

Salem stood there in silence, before she gave a smirk of her own.

"I must say that I am impressed. Few know who I am, even fewer knows my name." Salem said. The man raised his shoulders.

"I am a man of knowledge." He said.

"However, now comes the question. Why have you come here? Is it to talk, or are you here to try and kill me?" The man asked. Salem moved across the ground without a sound. Her robe looking like mist at its end as she moved across the floor. She stopped in front of the man, looking deep into his eyes.

Salem was impressed. The man didn´t flinch under her gaze. Many had met her gaze, only to cower away from it. But this man, he was different. She could feel the darkness in his heart, the very essence of power and death. A man who had stared into the face of death, and death itself had ran away in fear.

He would indeed be a worthy ally.

"I am here to talk, nothing more, nothing less." She said. The man continued to stand there in silence, before raising a small microphone up to his mouth, something Salem had missed.

"Stand down, I have the situation under control." He said into the microphone. Noticing the slightly raised eyebrow from the queen of the Grimm, the man spoke.

"That was to call of the security team that was just about to break through the door, armed with enough firepower to level a building. Did you really think it would be that easy to assassinate me?" He asked with a smirk. Salem smirked back as the man walked back over to his desk and sat down on his chair.

"So what is it that you want to discuss?" He asked, as he put his hands together. Salem stood in front of his desk.

"I am here to discuss a partnership." She said. The man didn´t move.

"Go on." He then said.

"I have noticed that you have moved up your plans earlier than scheduled." Salem said. The man raised his eyebrow slightly.

"I have my sources." She said with a slight smirk. The man´s face remained emotionless.

"That would place your plans ahead of mine, something that I cannot allow." She said as she then glared into the man´s eyes.

"I have planned this for far too long, to simply have someone else interrupt it." She growled. The man sat there in silence, unfazed by her threat. He then started to chuckle. Salem glared at the man, as he leaned back in his chair.

"You fear us, that is why you are here." He said. Salem continued to glare at him.

"You know what my organization can do, what we can make, what we can destroy. That is why you came here in person, you want show that you are a force to be reckon with." He said.

"Don´t get me wrong. I know your power, I know what you can do, and I must say, I am intrigued by your offer." He said. He then glared into her eyes. She didn´t flinch, but had to admit that she felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I know that Ms. Fall works for you and I know of her and your plans for the Vytal festival. How you are planning to use the virus we supplied her with to hack the Atlesian machines. Unleashing a horde of Grimm on the city of Vale and Beacon. And lastly, how you plan to make Ms. Fall the new fall maiden, by killing the current one currently located in the underground vault beneath Beacon." He said, making Salem´s eyes widen slightly in surprise. How could he know all of this, how was this possible.

"I have my sources." The man repeated her words, earning a glare from the woman. .

"Even though we have supplied her with what she wanted, we are well aware that she would ultimately try and betray us, and error that would end in her and her ally's demise." The man said darkly.

"That plan even involved you, as we know where you operate." He said, the screen next to his desk lighten up, showing a birds view of Salem´s castle. Salem was stunned at the image, as she hadn´t noticed any drones or spy´s in her vicinity. She glared back at the man.

"How did you take that photo?" She growled, not playing games anymore. Only a selected few knew of her home, all others were dead. How had he managed to find it and even taken a photo of it without her knowing? The man leaned back into his chair once more with a smirk.

"That is my secret for now." Was all he said, earning another growl from the Grimm woman. Her patience running low. He put his hands back together.

"Now my dear, behave yourself. You wouldn't want to make a fuss now, would you?" The man said. Salem´s hide away her anger, but her frown were still present on her face.

"Now, if I would accept you proposition, that raises the question What will I gain from such an agreement?" He asked. Salem leaned forward, smiling seductively at the man.

"Partial control of the full might of the Grimm army…" She began, not earning any response from the man.

"Every single trace of dust from the four kingdoms…" The man´s eyebrows rose slightly.

"And inside knowledge about the mightiest power on Remnant. Information that only Ozpin and a selected few know about." She said. The man stayed quiet, simply looking at her with focused eyes.

"The maidens?" He asked. Salem continued to smile.

"Stronger." She said. The man continued to sit there. The silence in the room was deafening, as both stayed quiet. The man then smirked.

"I guess that you have given me an offer I can´t refuse, I accept." He said. Salem smiled seductively towards him, bathing in her success.

"But my plans will go as I have planned them. Like you, I have planned this for far too long to have my success taken away from me. Understood?" The man growled as he stood from his chair, earning a slight flinch from Salem. This man sure was something else.

"Of course, I simply wanted us to be on the same side when the time come. The humans have a saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." She said. The man leaned back into his chair.

"Then I hate to say that we face an enemy more versatile that you can imagine." He said. Salem raised an eyebrow.

"While I´m sure that you have a plan for Beacon, Ozpin and all of the hunters ready to protect it, do you have a plan for the two newest addition to the teaching staff?" The man asked.

"Viktor Kirillov and Hannes Månberg?" He added. Salem looked at him.

"They will fall, like everyone else." She said. The man then chuckled, earning a glance from the woman.

"Then you truly are a fool. If you think that they will be as easy to take down like your average hunter. Ms. Fall doesn´t know the danger she is in if those two finds out about her, even with the maidens power partly in her hand, she would still be in the fight of her life." The man said.

"Hannes is a man of surprise and confusion, striking his foes when they least expect it. A man that should have been dead a long time ago, but has simply shook of the fear of dying, since he can no longer die." The man explained.

"And what do you mean by that?" Salem asked.

"Since he already is dead. His time has since long passed, yet he still walk amongst the living." The man said. Salem eyes widen ever so slightly, before smirking.

"Interesting, and the other?" She asked. The man stayed quiet for a moment.

"Both a disappointment, and an accomplishment." The man said.

"Viktor Kirillov were my greatest triumph. Even until this day, I haven´t been able to create another like him. Someone that has become a literal one man army, capable of taking down the mightiest of opponents. I have witnessed how my creation had gone up against the strongest of students of Beacon and mightiest of hordes of the Grimm, and how he have bested the all. It makes be proud to see how far he has come." The man then frowned.

"And at the same time, makes me sad knowing that he fights for the wrong cause." The man said with a hint of anger in his voice. Salem stayed quiet once more.

"What are your plans in dealing with these two then?" She asked. To this question, the man smirked.

"I have an idea." He said. On que, the door slid open and the shadow of a giant of a man stood in its frame. Salem turned around slightly as the man walked in. The man stopped in the center of the room and kneeled down on the ground, his head hanging low.

"You called on me my leader." The man spoke in a heavily accented voice. Salem looked the man over. He was well built, his muscles looking like they could rip a Death-stalker in two. He wore a black body suit with armored shoulders and knee pads and an armored vest. The mark of the order was displayed on his left arm. Over his left eye, an eyepatch could be seen.

The man behind the desk stood up.

"Salem, this is Nikita Apasotov, my second greatest creation." The man said. Salem looked the man over once more. Nikita then stood up to his full height, towering over both of them.

"Nikita, I have a mission for you." The man said.

"I live to serve." Nikita responded automatically with an emotionless face. Salem had to admit, she liked the obedience, even if he looked a little to brutish for her taste.

"What is my mission my leader?" Nikita asked.

"It involves a former partner of yours." The man said with a smirk. This earned a reaction from Nikita, even if said reaction was a slight twitch of his one good eye.

"I see, what will you have me do?" Nikita asked, his face returning to its emotionless state.

"You are to bring Viktor Kirillov and Hannes Månberg, and anyone else that you can get your hands on, here. Bring a team consisting of whatever you wish, just make sure that your mission is a success, failure will not be tolerated. It is time we fully introduced ourselves to the natives." The man said. Nikita nodded.

"I will be done my leader." He then snapped his boots together and stood straight.

"All hail the Order. From the ashes, we will rise." Nikita said. The man smiled wickedly, his teeth glowing in the dark, as Nikita turned to leave. The moment he had left, Salem turned towards the man.

"I hope that you know what you are doing." Salem said. The man smirked from the darkness.

"Nikita will accomplish his mission or die trying, he knows the price of failure." The man said. He then looked at her.

"I guess that you will take your leave now, we have nothing more to discuss for the moment." He said. Salem stood there in silence, before giving a slight nod. She didn´t like being ordered around like that. She turned away from the man.

"And don´t worry about our plans my dear, I will explain them in more detail when you entire inner circle is gathered." The man said. Salem stopped in her tracks and glared back at the man. How did he know all of this? The man simply smirked from the shadows, his teeth glowing white in the darkness.

"You know a lot about me, but I have yet to know anything about you. So tell me, what can I call you?" Salem finally asked. The man´s smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. He continued to sit there in silence for a moment. He then finally responded.

"My real name has since long been lost to the sands of time, but I am in today´s world known only as the Fuhrer of the soon to be fourth Reich." The man said, as Salem disappeared into a black mist.

 **AN: And that is that, another chapter up. When I wrote this chapter, I got a little emotional. If felt weird writing about Pyrrha, seeing as she is…you know. I never realized how much I liked her. There is a part of me that wants her to be resurrected somehow, then there is another part of me that wants her to stay dead, as bringing her back alive would make her death pointless, then that part gets beaten down by the first part of me while it yells "SHUT UP! Pyrrha is back WOOHOO!". Well, as always, please leave a review if you like and I see you in the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Velvet backflipped, narrowly avoiding the incoming fist from Viktor. She landed on her hands and shot her back once more, landing on her feet in a skid. Viktor spun around with a roundhouse kick, which the Faunus woman barely managed to dodge. Velvet then rolled to the side next to him and delivered some quick punches in his torso. Viktor only grunted in annoyance and quickly turned towards the Faunus, only for her to jump out of his strike-zone. As Velvet then landed back on the ground, Viktor was once again in front of her. His size shadowing her, as all she could see was his white eyes glooming down on her. Before she could jump away, Viktor grabbed her by her leg and threw her towards the side. Velvet landed in a crouch and skidded along the ground, before coming to a stop

Coco came running up from behind and jumped up in the air. She took out her handbag and prepared to strike down on the Russian mercenary. Viktor´s eyes glanced back as he spun around instantly. He grabbed Coco by her right ankle and spun around once more, throwing Coco towards Velvet. Velvet rolled to the side, as Coco landed in a skid on her back. The fashionista groaned, as she slowly got up from the floor. Velvet was quickly at her side and helped her up. The bunnygirl then noticed something.

"Huh, Coco?" She asked, gaining said woman´s attention.

"Where is your bag?" She asked nervously. Coco´s eyes widen, as she noticed that she no longer held her bag in her hand. Both girls looked back towards Viktor, before their eyes shrunk in terror. Viktor was holding her bag with a smirk. He then pressed the button on the side, as the bag turned into its gatling form. He aimed the weapon towards them and without another word, he pressed down the trigger. The two girls scattered in opposite directions, as bullets started flying. Viktor followed Coco with the hail of fire, as Coco sped off to the side.

As Viktor continued to fire, Velvet attacked from behind. Viktor heard her coming, but wasn´t fast enough to turn around in time. Velvet delivered a quick kick into his back, making Viktor stagger forward. This gave Coco the opening she needed. She charged Viktor and tackled him straight into his torso. Using her stronger than normal human strength, she attempted to fell the giant of a man. Viktor would have none of this, as he continued to stand up. His feet dug deep into the ground while still skidding slowly backwards. He dropped the gun in the process, as he pushed back. Coco continued to push, until they came to a full stop. She struggled to continue pushing, but Viktor´s strength were too great, as he held her back. Viktor then grabbed the smaller girl and lifted her up. He held her above his head and prepared to finish this fight. A clicking sound was then heard behind him, as he felt six barrels touch his back.

"Let her down." Velvet said intimidatingly, as she held Coco´s weapon in her hands pointed at Viktor´s back. Viktor turned his head slightly to glance back at her. Velvet stood her ground. The three of them stood there in silence, before Viktor smirked.

"It would seem that you have me at your mercy." Viktor said. He then loosened his grip on Coco and put her back down on the ground. Coco staggered on the ground, before turning back and glared at Viktor. Velvet sighed in relief, as she lowered the gun. Viktor then spun around and struck his fist straight towards her head at lightning speed…

…Only to have it stop a mere inch away from her face, the wind from the abrupt stop blowing her hair back.

Velvet´s face displayed her shock and surprise, as she yelped and staggered backwards, dropping the gatling gun in the process. Viktor continued to stand there, his fist straight out, with a smirk.

"And that is way you never lower your guard, even if your foe seems to have surrendered." He said while lowering his hand. Velvet´s eyes widen more, as she realized it was another test. She smiled sheepishly as Viktor shook his head with a smirk. Their audience then applauded. Their training for today had been completed, as the lights around the arena lit up. Viktor walked up to Velvet and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Never lower your guard Velvet. First rule of combat, be prepared for the unexpected." Viktor said to the flustered Faunus girl. Viktor chuckled, as he picked up Coco´s weapon. He inspected it once more, before he pressed the button that returned it to its handbag form. He turned towards a slightly annoyed and embarrassed Coco.

"I believe this is yours. You really need to have better grip on your items." He said with a smirk. Coco mumbled something to herself, as she accepted the bag. This earned some chuckles from the rest of the class, which was silenced quickly by a glare from the fashionista. Viktor chuckled a little as well, no glare from Coco able to silence him.

"Now then, both of you, line up." He then ordered. Both girls did as they were ordered and stood next to each other before Viktor. Viktor put his hands behind his back.

"Now, both of you fought with tactics and skills, an excellent combination. I understand why Ozpin speaks highly of your team." Viktor said, making the two girls blush slightly.

"You worked together, used every opportunity and opening I gave you, there is not much I can give critique on." He continued.

"Even using one of you as a distraction is an excellent idea as well, even if it is highly dangerous." He said. The two girls smiled, as they gave each other a fistbump.

"There are however two things that I will point out." He said, gaining both girls attention.

"First of, you Coco-" Coco raised an eyebrow "-allowed yourself to be easily disarmed. Such a mistake is always dangerous and it is often that you don´t have the time to regret it when that happens." He said. Coco mumbled something about "cheating" and surprise" to herself as she nodded. Viktor the turned his focus towards Velvet, making said girl stiffen up.

"And you Velvet, I am talking about what happened in the end. Such a mistake can prove fatal to you, and your teammates." He said with a grim look. Making said Girl blush and smile sheepishly once more.

"Experience has taught me to always be ready. If your enemy has surrendered easily, that often means that they have, how do you say it now again, an ace up their sleeve." Velvet lowered her head in shame. Coco put a hand on her friends shoulder, as Viktor only chuckled.

"Do not worry, Velvet. I am not disappointed. You have probably learned your lesson now and will not repeat that mistake. That is why you are here." He said with a smile. Velvet looked back up and smiled back. He then turned towards the rest of the class.

"That is why you are all here. You are here to learn. To learn from your mistakes and try again until you get it right. To become the warriors that you all sought out to be, so that you all can one day, get out there and give it to the Grimm!" He yelled. The class responded with cheers, as Viktor put his hands on his hips.

"Very fine work from all of you today, I´ll see you all next week, class is dismissed." He said. All the students gave their thanks, as the packed up their things and started to leave the room.

Viktor was soon left alone, as he gave a long sigh. He wasn´t depressed or anything, quite the opposite. He had never been happier. He felt that his life had purpose once again. One of the things he enjoyed in the military was training new recruits. He liked the feeling of being there for them. He wasn´t soft or anything, that only makes weak soldiers, but he liked the feeling that he was making a difference, that he gave them the skills needed to survive out on the field, and that feeling had never been stronger than here on Remnant.

His smile then disappeared, as he once again remembered the situation he and his new friends were in. The Order where here on Remnant. How, he did not yet know, but he would find out eventually, this was hos wow. Yesterday, he had explained in detail the full threat of the Order to Ozpin and his colleagues. What the Order does, and how they do it.

 **24 hours earlier**

"So, tell me more about this Order. Who are they, how dangerous are they exactly, and what is their goal?" Ozpin asked. Viktor rested his right leg over his left one and grimaced. He then reached for his phone and started it up. He laid it down on Ozpin desk, connecting it to it. A holographic image was then displayed from the desk, showing the phoenix standing over planet earth.

"The Order of Phoenix, that is their full name, is a secret organization that used to have influence within almost every governmental body in our world. They had corrupt politicians and generals under thumb in countries like Russia, US, China, England, France, India and so on. Thanks to their connections, they also had access to a large stockpile of state of the art weaponry ranging from all of these countries, ranging from, Assault rifles, missiles, tanks, aircrafts and even naval vessels." Viktor explained. The holographic image changed and showed images of large formations of unknown designs of, guns, tanks, jets and ships, all heavily armed and sporting state of the art weaponry, things that would put most things in Atlas to shame.

"They are not your average terrorist organization. The Order is basically a secret superpower, when counting all their resources and military equipment. Their technology is also above most countries back home. While laser weaponry and exo-suits have started to become a more regular sight within military forces back home, they were first with it. Their ability to corrupt is their biggest strength, making them available to gain access to the most vital of information. I would bet that some of James lieutenants are under their paycheck." Viktor explained.

"That would indeed be a problem if it is true." Ozpin said with a grim look. These news were not good. They already had enough problem with both the Grimm, the White Fang and the people trying to steal the maiden's power. Now, basically a superpower with technology surpassing that of Atlas had shown itself, there were indeed dark times laying ahead for them all.

"Indeed it would. They were created over seventy years ago by the end of World War Two." Viktor said. The Remnant natives eyes widen.

"World War…Two?" Ozpin asked. Viktor quickly glanced at Hannes, who looked back with a look of mixed worry. Viktor then looked back at his phone and pressed a button on it and the holographic image changed that to a multitude of black and white photos. The first photo showed a large group of soldiers marching in sync with rifles flung against their shoulders, as they marched through a giant triumphal arch. Another photo showed soldiers standing in an open boat on its way towards a beach filled with strange obstacles, barbed wire and bunkers. Another showed soldier pushing up a flag with stars in the upper left corner and stripes going vertically along it. Another showed civilians running in fear through a city street, as spotlights lit up the sky and buildings burned around them. The last one showed soldiers hanging what Ozpin and Glynda recognized as a soviet flag over a ruined and bombed city from a destroyed building.

"The Second World War is one of the most brutal conflicts in Human history on Earth. The war lasted for six years and was fought on every continent. While almost every country played a role in the war, the major players were first the Axis, which involved the countries of Germany, Japan and Italy. The second was the Allies that consisted of the United Kingdom, the United States and the USSR, or more commonly known as the Soviet Union." Viktor said.

"Millions of people died." He added.

"Millions?" Ozpin asked in horror. Viktor nodded.

"Da, the Order was born from the ashes of one of the ideologies of the war, Nazism." Viktor pressed a button and the holographic image showed a man standing there in a black and slightly grey and white uniform with a black cap with a skull on it. A strange red armband with a white circle and a strange cross was on his arm. Viktor leaned forward onto the desk.

"This is, or was, since I remember killing him with my bare hands..." Viktor growled as he clutched his hands tightly on the desk, cracking the glass slightly. A cough from Ozpin snapped Viktor back to reality.

"Right, sorry. While his real name is unknown, he went by the name of Friedrich von Dressler during the war, chief of engineering for the German Wunderwaffe program, tasked with creating advanced weapons for the Nazis. Weapons he created were things like heat guided missiles, advanced night vision scopes, advanced tracking and radar and so on. Prototypes for new vehicles like mechs and supersonic aircrafts. He even created a prototype weapon known as the Wunderwaffe DG2, a hand held weapon available to shot out lethal amount of electricity." Viktor said.

"There is even rumors that they experimented in trying to bring people back from the dead, creating an undead army, but it has never been proven." Hannes said, earning shocked looks from the Remnant natives. Viktor continued.

"Yes, however, Friedrich knew that the war was lost for Germany, so with the help of his most trustful lieutenants and soldiers, he gathered up all his technology and using the wealth his soldiers had pillaged from towns and villages around Europe, he created the Order of Phoenix. The war soon ended and he and his troops disappeared, silently plotting their next move. Viktor said.

"Now, to their goal. Their goal is to create peace and equality amongst the human race. To bring down borders and different governments, to remove religions and distrust. To create a utopia were all can live in peace and safety." Viktor said.

"That doesn´t sound that bad." Qrow said from behind. Before Viktor could continue, Hannes spoke up.

"And their idea to do that is to blow everything up and simply start over." Hannes said. This caused all of the Remnant natives to look at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" Ozpin said. Viktor forced Hannes back down on his seat and looked back towards Ozpin.

"What Hannes meant to say. The Order believes that the current generation of humanity has failed. That they cannot be saved. That the world is filled with too much evil and corruption-"

"Funny coming from them." Hannes said while crossing his arms.

"-and the only way to create their image of a perfect world, the old one must first be destroyed." He said with a grim tone. Ozpin sat there in silence, going over what Viktor had just said. These Order people did indeed sound dangerous.

"How would they be able to do that? Without any Grimm in your world, how could they destroy an entire civilization like yours? Even without Dust at their disposal. Even a large scale war would still leave something standing." Glynda asked, her voice filled with concern and emotion at this information. Both earthlings looked at her with grim looks.

"You don´t know our wars girl." Hannes said, his cheery voice gone. This made the Remnant natives raise their eyebrows on confusion.

"What do you mean about that?" Ozpin asked. The two earthlings looked at each other in concern.

"Should we really tell them?" Hannes asked.

"We have to." Viktor responded. Viktor then looked back towards the confused headmaster.

"There is a weapon in our world, a weapon capable to delivering their image of a perfect world." Viktor said with a sad look. Ozpin still sat there in silence, as Viktor sighed.

"The year was 1945, in the ending days of World War Two. Viktor began. Viktor pressed a button on his phone and the holographic image changed to that of a four engine plane flying through the sky.

"The last bastion of the Axis powers were the mainland of Japan. Their enemies, the United States of America, knew that in invasion of mainland Japan would be costly for both sides, since the Japanese people would fight to their last breath." Viktor explained as the others sat there listening. The image then changed that to show a large island surround by naval ships.

"The Americans wanted to avoid the slaughter of their troops by scaring the Japanese into submission. They decided to do this by using a new type of weapon, a weapon of unimaginable power." Viktor said as he then paused. He pressed his phone once more and it showed a large bomb.

"The atom bomb." He then said.

"Atom bomb?" Qrow asked. Viktor sat there in silence for a moment.

"Does any of you know the principles of nuclear power?" He then asked.

"Nuclear?" Glynda asked confused. Viktor slowly nodded his head.

"I thought so, team RWBY hadn´t heard of it either. Nuclear power builds on the principles of creating energy with the help of nuclear reaction. This can be started by using the minerals Uranium or Plutonium. To do this you use a nucleus of an atom and a subatomic particle from outside the atom and make them collide to cause a reaction that causes energy to be released. After the disassembling of the nucleus of the atom, neutrons and protons is called the mass defect, and represents the energy that was released when the nucleus was formed. This process allow a large amount of energy to be released and that energy can later be used to create enough electricity to power cities." Viktor explained. The Remnant natives, especially Ozpin and Glynda seemed impressed by this information. Dust had allowed their society to flourish, but no other energy solutions had been attempted since they were nowhere near as powerful as Dust, but this nuclear power sounded like it could match, even outmatch, Dust.

"That sounds pretty advanced." Glynda said as Viktor nodded.

"Indeed it is. Nuclear power plants are present in most parts of our world and have replaced most of the much more primitive and environment unfriendly coal heating plants. There is however a couple of drawbacks to nuclear power." He said.

"One of the biggest ones are the Gamma radiation caused by nuclear power."

"Gamma radiation?" Ozpin asked.

"An electromagnetic radiation of a kind arising from the radioactive decay of atomic nuclei. When to large amount of this radiation comes in contact with living cells over a short amount of time, they will start an process of decaying of the living tissue, causing cancer, which slowly kills the victim." Viktor explained.

"That sounds awful." Glynda said.

"Indeed it is, that is why workers at nuclear work with some of the best protective gear available." Viktor said, he then frowned.

"The other drawback and the biggest one is it use in creating weapons. Weapons unlike anything you have ever seen. The same energy, if not controlled, can cause unspeakable destruction, this is the main principle of a nuclear weapon." Viktor said. The others looked concern hearing this. Viktor pressed a button and a video started to play. It showed the same four motored bomber flying through the air, a large bomb strapped underneath it.

"On the six of august, 1945, a single bomber flew over the Japanese harbor city of Hiroshima. It dropped a single payload nicknamed Little Boy, Viktor said.

"After falling for 44.4 seconds, it exploded 580 meters above the city, basking it in a blinding light." Viktor then paused. The video showed a large explosion. The Remnant natives silently gasped in horror as they saw the massive detonation of the most powerful weapon ever created by human hands. The entire city of Hiroshima was instantly vaporized, buildings turned to dust and people turned to ash. The mushroom cloud rose miles up in the air, shadowing the world in its might.

"By the gods." Ozpin breathed in horror. Never in his life had he seen such power being used. Viktor waited until the video ended.

"One-hundred and nineteen thousand people were instantly vaporized, most turning to ash, burning their shadows into the ground." He said. All of them looked at him in shock.

"One-hundred and nineteen thousand?" Ozpin repeated in horror, as Viktor nodded.

"Yes, this was the day when humanity sold its soul to the devil. The day when humanity entered the atomic age." Viktor said.

"Even after this display of the A-bombs awesome power, the Japanese government still refused to give up. The Americans where then forced to use another, more powerful bomb on the city of Nagasaki." Viktor paused once more.

"Seventy-nine thousand were killed this time." Viktor said.

"By Oum´s name." Glynda breathed. Viktor continued.

"The United States had now gotten their hands on the most powerful weapon ever created. A weapon capable of destroying a city in mere seconds. After the bombing of Nagasaki, the Japanese government surrendered unconditional." He said. He pressed his phone once more and another video played. This was another black and white video, showing the image of an aging man with nothing but sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"This was J. Robert Oppenheimer, one of the main creators of the atomic bomb." Viktor said, as the video started playing.

"We knew the world would not be the same…" The video began with the man named Oppenheimer saying.

"A few people laughed, a few people cried…" Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow sat there in silence.

"Most people were silent…" Oppenheimer paused.

"I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita…" He continued.

"Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty, and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says…" Oppenheimer pauses briefly, the Remnant natives entranced by what he would say next.

"'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.'…" Oppenheimer said, as they sat there in silence after he said those words.

"I suppose we all thought that, one way or another." The video then ended. The room was silent after that. Viktor and Hannes looked at each other with remorse filled eyes, as the other´s sat there stunned.

"Now, imagine all of the countless people in history who have killed another person. Imagine the regret that a lot of them felt later. They took a life, a life that can never be recovered, and they now have to live with the knowledge that they can never change that fact." Hannes spoke for the first time in a while, gaining everyone's attention.

"Now imagine this man, Oppenheimer. He took part in an experiment that led to the creation of a bomb that killed hundreds of thousands of people, and could one day lead to the destruction of EVERY person. That's a level of regret that no one should have to bear. You can see it in his eyes that he's on a different level." He said. The others sat there in silence, as Viktor continued.

"After the Second World War, the cold war started immediately between the United States and the Soviet union."

"Cold War?" Qrow asked, being the first to speak from his stunned state.

"A war where both sides are technically at war with each other, but no one dares to strike the other in fear of complete annihilation. The Soviet Union had done it as well." Viktor explained.

"Do you mean…?" Ozpin asked as Viktor nodded.

"Yes, after witnessing the power of the bomb, the Soviet Union knew that they wouldn´t last long against the United States in a war, that is why they started their own nuclear project to construct their own nuclear bomb, and in 1953, they succeeded." Viktor said.

"What is the meaning of having a weapon that can cause such despicable destruction? What is the point?" Glynda asked with sorrow in her eyes.

"No one knows, they just have. Now with the Soviet Union having their own nuclear weapon, the Americans were terrified that the Russians now had the capability to destroy them. In their so called "brilliant" minds, they thought that having more bombs would mean safety. They started to produce more nuclear weapons by the week. The Russians noticed this and started to produce more bombs on their own. This began the arms race that would last until the end of the cold war." Viktor said.

"Uther insanity." Ozpin breathed as Viktor nodded.

"Couldn't agree more, Ozpin." He said.

"Even though the cold war has since long ended, tension still exists between the United States and Russia. They are also no longer the only countries to have access to nuclear weapons anymore. Many other countries now have access to WMDs as well." Viktor said.

"WMDs?" Qrow asked. Viktor then looked darkly at him.

"Weapons of Mass Destruction." He looked back at Ozpin.

"By the end of the cold war, both the United States and Russia alone have enough nuclear warheads to destroy the world- "The Remnant natives eyes widen "-fifty times over." He finished, as the Remnant natives eyes widen even further as their jaws dropped.

"By oum…" Ozpin breathed.

"This is what the Order wants, they have for years now tried to initiate a war between the superpowers, hoping that they will destroy the world in the process."

"But wouldn´t they be destroyed as well?" Glynda asked. Viktor shook his head.

"Sadly no, they have made preparations to survive. They even have countermeasures against the nuclear fallout that will be caused by the bombs. Their plan is, after the world has been destroyed, they will use their advanced technology to remove the nuclear radiation and rebuild civilization as they see fit. This would be an fascist regime under their rule." Viktor said.

"They have been trying for years, one of their most secret involvement were the Cuban missile crisis, were both the Soviet Union and the US were just inches away from starting a war, only to back off at the last second." Viktor said.

"Their most recent attempt however is what gave us the chance to almost fully destroy." Viktor said.

"What happened?" Ozpin asked.

"About ten years ago, the Order prepared their new plan to destroy the world by initiating a war between Russia and the US. The Russian president Vladimir Putin were on a visit to the US to meet the American President Barack Obama to discuss disbarment of nuclear weapons." Viktor started as Ozpin smiled at hearing this. Such a weapon should have never been created in the first place.

"The Order however planned to assassinate Putin and put the blame on the US and on the same time, using bribed American pilots to attack a Russian naval base close to Japan. This would no doubt trigger a war between the two countries." He said. The others sat there in silence.

"We however managed to stop them just in time. My friends Sebastian and Katsumi managed to save the president, while me, Hannes and Joakim managed to stop the aircrafts before they accomplished their mission. After that, we managed to find their main base of operation in Nepal and took them down once and for all, or at least so we thought." Viktor said the last thing with a growl. Everyone, except Ozpin, then looked at each other, before looking at the Headmaster. After hearing all of this, Ozpin silently rested his arms on his desk and but his hands together. He sat there in silence, as he processed the information he had just heard. His eyes looking at nothing in front of him. The others looked at him patiently for his response. He then looked away from his thousand yard stare.

"This Order must be stopped at any cost." He said. The two earthlings nodded their head.

"You can count on us to help you out. We will do anything we can to help." Hannes said as Viktor nodded. Ozpin allowed himself to smile when hearing this. At least they weren´t alone in this fight.

"Now, let us come up with a plan." Viktor said with a clap of his hands.

* * *

Viktor finished the memory in his head. The meeting had been grimmer that he had intended. First Ironwood and then having to tell them about the situation back on their own world. Viktor sighed.

"I wish the others were here, especially Katsumi. I wonder how they are all doing." Viktor said, missing his little sister.

"Joakim is probably working on getting that Dolbannyy machine working, while Katsumi is threatening him with his life if he doesn´t get it working." He chuckled.

"She can both be an angel and a demoness when she wants to." He picked up his bag and walked out of the room. He closed the doors and locked them. He made his way through the halls with his bag flung over his shoulder.

"And Sebastian, he is probably just standing by the side, watching it all while laughing." He said to himself. His smile lowered a little, but it was still a smile, although a weak one.

"I miss them all." He said.

"Miss who?" A familiar voice then said from behind him. Viktor´s eyes widen a little, as he turned around. There he saw the familiar form of Velvet.

"Ah Velvet, I didn´t hear you coming." He said in surprise, as he smiled down on her.

"I was just thinking of some friends of mine. Nothing to worry about." Viktor said, trying to pass things of as okay. Velvet however noticed the pained look in Viktor´s eyes.

"You really miss them?" She asked. Viktor stayed quiet for a moment, before nodding. He sighed.

"More than you realize." He said, as he looked away for a moment. Velvet looked at Viktor with sympathy, as she walked up to him and grasped his large hand with both of her own. Viktor looked back at her.

"Maybe you should visit them. I´m sure that Ozpin will allow a short leave, especially after all you have done here in such a short time." Velvet said.

 _"_ _Only if it were so easy."_ Viktor thought to himself.

"Maybe one day." He said. He then straighten himself out.

"So, what can I help you with?" He asked with a smile. Velvet then blushed a little.

"Well, I was wondering. I have been interested in your language for a couple of days now. I wondered if you wanted to teach me some." She asked. Viktor stood there silent for a moment, before smiling widely.

"Of course I would like to. I am always happy to share some of my heritage around." He said. Velvet smiled happily. Both of them started to walk down the hall together.

"First of, let us start a little with the basics…" He began.

* * *

Yang and Nora walked through the park of the school.

"So, I fought of the Grimm using nothing but my toothbrush, before stabbing one of them in the eye with it." Nora said excitingly, as Yang nodded slowly,

"Uh huh, and you are sure that this wasn´t a dream?" Yang asked with a raised an eyebrow. Nora put a finger on her chin and thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, I can´t really say. I have had a cup of coffee earlier that day, so it have a little hard time remembering if it really was a dream or reality." She answered. Yang couldn´t help but chuckle at her friend's silliness. The two of them continued to walk through the park, chatting with each other, when they suddenly heard something.

"Priiuattno pozznakommit´cya." They heard a familiar feminine voice say.

"Нет нет нет. You pronounce it like this, priyatno poznakomit'sya. Try again." A familiar masculine voice said. Both Nora and Yang looked at each other with raised eyebrow, before creeping up towards the voice. The voices came from the other side of an edge. They peaked past and saw Viktor and Velvet sitting on a park bench, chatting. Velvet seemed focused, as Viktor was leaning back on the bench while looking at her.

"Priyatno…" Velvet then struggled to say.

"Khoroshiy khoroshiy, you´re doing good, prodolzhat'." Viktor said, as he rolled his hand to usher her on. Velvet continued.

"…Poznakomit'sya." She managed to say. Viktor clapped his hands with a smile.

"Otlichno sdelannyy, you just said, nice to meet you. You learn quickly." Viktor said. Velvet blushed slightly as Viktor chuckled. Yang and Nora looked at each other, before looking back towards them.

"What are they doing?" Nora asked the blonde.

"I think Viktor is teaching Velvet some Russian." Yang said. Nora looked back at her.

"Russian?" She asked. Yang looked at Nora.

"The language Viktor speak every now and then. He said that common is only a second hand language in his country." Yang said, before looking back. Nora seemed confused by this for a second, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Velvet had seen interested in it for a while now." She said. Yang then smirked as she saw the two of them laugh.

"This is a too good of an opportunity to pass up. Yang left her cover and creeped closer towards the two of them, making sure to stay out of their sight.

"Now, let us repeat, to say yes…?" Viktor began.

"You say да." Velvet finished, Viktor nodded.

"And no…?" Viktor said.

"Is Нет." Velvet finished once more.

"Hello?"

"Privet"

"And goodbye?"

"Do svidaniya." Viktor smiled as he chuckled.

"You sure do learn quickly. It makes me happy to see that you are really taking this seriously." Viktor said. Velvet smiled back. Then Yang popped up between them behind the bench.

"Velvet and Viktor sitting in a tree…" She began singing, making the both jump in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"K-I-S-S-…" Yang continued, only to stare down the barrel of a revolver.

"Finish that song Yang, and I will pull the trigger." Viktor threatened while aiming his Raging Bull at her forehead. Yang saw the seriousness in his eyes and slowly nodded her head, shutting her mouth. Velvet´s face turned completely red, as she looked away to hide her blush. Even Viktor´s face went a little red around his cheeks. Nora then came bouncing happily towards them, giggling.

"Now that was funny." She said. Viktor sent a glare her way, making the girl recoil in fear. Nora stopped her bouncing, as she skidded to a halt in front of them. There was silence for a minute, before Viktor sighed. He put away his revolver and turned to look at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Viktor asked while he eyed the two first year students.

"We were walking through the park when we heard some strange noises. We later saw that it was you two." Yang said, as she walked past the bench and stopped next to Nora.

"By the way, what were you two doing?" Nora asked. Viktor motioned towards Velvet with his right hand.

"I am currently teaching Velvet here some of the Russian language. She was interested in learning some and I gladly accepted to teach her." Viktor said with a smile. Yang leaned towards Nora and whispered "told you so" in her ear. Nora giggled once more.

"You language sounds really goofy." Nora said. Yang´s eyes widened in fear as she said this. Last time she insulted his language, he had almost crushed her. But to her shock (and her slight delight), Viktor only chuckled at her remark.

"I can understand why you think that. To Non-Russian speakers, Russian can sound really strange. It is very different from many other languages, so in a sense, it is a ´goofy´ language." Viktor said with a smile. The other girls giggled at Viktor´s pronunciation of the word goofy, even Velvet couldn´t help but giggle at it.

"What? What is so funny?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It sounded hilarious when you said goofy with your accent." Nora said. Viktor frowned.

"Again with the accent. Do I really have such a strong accent?" He asked.

"Yes." The three girls said at the same time. Viktor sat there with wide eyes, blinking a few times, as Yang and Nora started laughing while Velvet blushed for being so blunt in her response. Viktor then frowned once more and crossed his arms.

"Hmph, teenagers." He mumbled to himself. This only caused Yang and Nora to laugh harder. Viktor sat there glaring at them, before a smirk creeped up on the sides of his mouth. He then started to chuckle, before he started to outright laugh. Velvet started to smile as well, as she started to giggle before starting to laugh as well. The four of them then stood and sat there, laughing for a moment, before they quiet down. Their laugher slowed down, as they breathed for air afterwards.

"Okay, that was funny." Nora said. Viktor grinned at this, as Yang and Velvet gave one more giggle. Viktor gave another chuckle. He then looked towards Velvet.

"Xe Xe, sorry Velvet. We are getting of topic here. Should we continue?" Viktor asked. Velvet smiled back.

"It´s okay Viktor, we can continue another day." She said with a sweet smile. Viktor smiled back.

"Then let us head back to Beacon." Viktor said. The four of them started to walk back towards the school. They made their way through the park. As the three girls chatted with each other, Viktor took the time to admire the beauty of the park and nature itself. Listening in on the birds singing, the sound of the rustle of leafs in the wind and the smell of the flowers on the ground. Nature felt more…fresh here on Remnant than on Earth. He guessed that it was because Humanity had taken better care of it than on Earth. With the using of Dust instead of fossil-fuel, the people of Remnant have avoided tainting their beautiful forests and wonderful lakes. If it wasn´t for the Grimm, this world would really be a paradise. The four girls noted stopped their chatting and noticed Viktor´s dreamy expression, as he looked out amongst the trees.

"Are you okay, Viktor?" Nora asked. This snapped Viktor out of his trance.

"Huh, what? Oh yes, I´m fine. I was simply admiring the beauty of nature." Viktor said, as he moved his and motioning towards the trees and bushes.

"Don´t you have nature were you are from?" Nora then asked.

"Of course we have, but it just feels more…pure here in Vale than back home. I can´t fully describe it. It feels really wonderful here. If it wasn´t for the Grimm, this place would be a paradise." Viktor said.

"What do you mean with more ´pure´?" Yang asked. Viktor chuckled.

"Back home, we don´t really have access to Dust." Viktor said. This earned surprised gasps from both Velvet and Nora, but not from Yang, since she knew of his origin.

"You don´t have Dust were you come from?" Velvet asked surprised. Viktor nodded.

"да, in fact, I had never even heard of Dust since coming here to Vale." Viktor said.

"But, but Dust is the only fuel source in the world. How is your country available to sustain itself?" Velvet asked.

"We manage, even if it isn´t the best of alternatives. We use something called fossil-fuels to power our machines and devices. Crude oil and natural gases are used to create heat and electricity at our power-plants. Oil is also the most used resource when it comes to vehicles. Cars, trucks, planes, ships, they all use oil. I guess that is why my country isn´t as advanced as Vale. Dust is an almost limitless source of energy and have given you the ability to create strong devices that is using a small power source. Oil need to have a big engine that can process it to do the things it do. The biggest downside of these resources is that they cause enormous pollution problems, which in turn, causes health problems for many of those in contact with these pollutions." Viktor explained.

"That sounds awful. If your country doesn´t have access to Dust, why can´t they negotiate with the other kingdoms in buying from them?" Velvet asked. Viktor smiled.

"Easier said than done Velvet, seeing as my government will have to travel a really far distance way to meet any of your leaders." Viktor said.

"That wouldn't be a problem. With the right guns and with enough airships, they would succeed." Nora said. Viktor chuckled once more.

"I think you are underestimating how far I am talking about Nora. I´m not talking about on the other side of the world far. I am talking about on the other side of the cosmos far." Viktor said dead serious. This caused both Velvet and Nora to stand there silently with wide eyes, while Yang crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Finally decided to tell them huh?" Yang said, earning a couple of surprised looks from the other girls. Viktor shrugged his shoulders.

"Now seemed like a good time." He said.

"Wait wait wait wait, what do you mean on the other side of the cosmos. What are you implying? That you are an alien, pfffft, get real." Nora said. Viktor´s smirk didn´t falter.

"Really?" Nora asked in shock.

"да, I am not native of Remnant. I come from a planet know as Terra, which is Latin for Earth. That is why you have neither heard of my language, or my country. They don´t exist anywhere here in this planet." Viktor said. Velvet and Nora looked at each other, both eyes were still wide. They then looked back towards him.

"That would explain your lack of an Aura. Everyone except for the Grimm have an Aura, but not you. I always wondered over that." Velvet said, still in slight shock over the revelation. Nora however, were a little more…lively in her response.

"This is so COOL! You are a real life alien! This is awesome!" She said, as grabbed a hold of Viktor´s shirt and dragged herself up to his level. Viktor leaned his head back in surprise, while both Velvet and Yang giggled at his reaction. Viktor himself thought that he would had gotten used to her energetic behavior by now.

"Yes, you could say that. I am an alien, but saying that makes me feel weird." He said. Nora didn´t let up.

"Wow, did you come here in a spaceship? Are you really human? Do they have pancakes on your planet? How many toes do you have? Is this your natural skin color? Do they breathe air on your world as well? How many eyes do I have?" Nora threw question after question towards Viktor, who stood there in shock over how much the girl could say without the need to breathe. Yang´s giggle burst out into full blown laughter, while Velvet couldn't help but smirk at the scene. Viktor blinked a few times, before responding.

"No, yes, yes, ten, yes, yes, two." Viktor responded. Nora gave another large smirk and was about to ask more questions, before Viktor raised his hand, signaling her to stop.

"I will gladly answer any questions you have Nora, but not now. Maybe some other time." Viktor said. Nora deflated a little, but them her cheery mood instantly came back.

"Okay." She said, as she let go of Viktor and started to bounce down the path. The others stood there in silence, blinking a few times.

"She sure is something." Viktor said. The two others nodded.

"Are you coming or what?" Nora asked. The group complied and followed her down the path.

"By the way Viktor, where is Hannes?" Yang asked.

"He didn´t have any lectures to teach today and since I had my teachings to do, he said that he would get some, quote on quote, ´work´ done. He didn´t say what kind of work…" Viktor said.

 **Meanwhile**

It was quiet inside Vale police department headquarters. It was a rare occasion when the officers could just sit back and relax slightly. This however led to more time to work with their paperwork, something most officers groaned and frowned over. A single officer sat behind the desk towards the entrance to the station. He was sitting at his computer. Having nothing to do, he tried to entertain himself with a game of poker over the Dustnet. He was just about to get a full hand, when the dealer then called and he lost some of his money. The officer groaned in dissatisfaction, as he leaned back in his chair. The doors then plinged open and the officer closed down the poker site. In walked a man wearing a military grade vest, a pair of urban cargo-pants. A cap with a strange crossed flag sat on top of his head. A pair of pistol was around his waist and a rifle was flung over his back. Over his right shoulder, he was carrying a large bag. The officer didn´t even raise his eyebrow at the weapons that the man was carrying, seeing as it was completely legal.

"Welcome to Vale police department headquarters. How can I be of assistance?" The officer asked. The man stopped in front of the officer with a smirk.

"Yes, I would like to talk to the man who handles the bounties around here." Hannes asked.

"That would be me. How can I be of assistance?" The officer asked again. Hannes continued to smirk, as he corrected the bag over his shoulder.

"Yes, I would like to collect the bounties on a couple of individuals." Hannes said as he reached into his vest and pulled out a couple of leaflets. He threw them down on the desk in front of the officer. Each of the leaflets showed a Faunus individual with known affiliations to the White Fang. Others showed known murders and thief's known to be operating in Vale. A text with known crimes ranging from forgery to murder was displayed underneath, finished with the words DEAD OR ALIVE. The officer picked up on of the leaflets and looked it over. He then lowered it. He looked behind Hannes and saw that he was alone. He looked back towards the leaflet.

"What payment method are you referring to?" The officer asked. Hannes continued to smirk.

"Dead." He simply said. This earned a slight reaction from the officer, as he raised his eyebrow.

"Do you have any proof of their demise?" The officer asked.

"Any photos?" The officer asked. Hannes smirked, as he grabbed a hold of the bag with both hands.

"No, better." He said, as he smashed down the bag on the desk. The bag opened and out rolled a couple of heads. This earned an instant reaction from the officer, as he shoot out from his chair and backed up towards the wall with his eyes wide opened. Cold, grey, bloody heads now laid over his desk. The officer then recognized that all of these heads were on the leaflets that Hannes had brought with him, both human and Faunus alike.

"I´ll take my payment in cash, please." Hannes said with a smirk.

 **Back at beacon**

"…But whatever he is doing, I hope he is not getting into any trouble." Viktor hopped.

"I´m sure that he´s fine." Yang said.

"Don´t underestimate him, he once got chased by the whole police force of New York City, and respective gang members when he just went to get a cup of coffee. I think he said that it all started over that the cashier of the coffee shop gave him the wrong amount of change." Viktor said. He put his hands on his hips.

"Now that is a day to remember, I remember that we accidently razed most of Times Square in the ensuring chase after we saved him, bringing down the billboards and all." Viktor said.

"We can never return to New York ever again." Viktor whispered to himself. They continued walking back towards the school.

"So, apart from punching and kicking ass, what else do you enjoy Viktor?" Nora asked. Viktor raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, before giving a chuckle.

"Xe Xe, well, I do enjoy a good book every now and then. I also work out regularly. These muscles won´t take care of themselves." Viktor said as he flexed his right arm enough to shred the arm of his shirt a little. The three girls blushed at the sight, while Velvet looked away, Nora and Yang looked with large smiles.

"I also enjoy listening to music." He said.

"Like what?" Yang asked.

"Well, I do enjoy the classics, orchestra and all." Viktor said. Yang leaned towards Nora.

"Typical old geezer music." She said with a grin, as Nora giggled. Viktor glared at her.

"I heard that." He said. Yang smiled sheepishly towards the large Russian.

"And for the record, I´m not that old, I´m only 54 years old." Viktor argued. Nora and Velvet looked at him in shock.

"You´re that old, you look like you´re in your late thirties." Nora said. Viktor glared at her.

"It´s nothing wrong with that age, and thank you for the compliment." Viktor said.

"But I don´t only listen to classic orchestra, I do listen to..." Viktor jumped over the last words with a mumble.

"What?" Velvet asked. Viktor hesitated for a second.

"I like power metal." He said. The three girl´s jaws dropped towards the ground.

"Stop that, it isn´t that strange." Viktor said, as he crossed his arms.

"You like metal?" Yang asked. Viktor gave a quick nod.

"Really?" Nora asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow, as he glared down on the seemingly shrinking hammer wielding huntress.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Nora said hastily. Viktor simply rolled his eyes with a frown.

"I like the Swedish power metal band Sabaton. I do enjoy their songs." Viktor said.

"Sabaton? Isn´t that what the kneecap on an armor is called?" Nora asked with a tilt of her head.

"да, but it is their name. While other metal bands sing about drugs, booze, women and such-" Viktor began.

"That is why metal is awesome." Nora said while giving the devil horns with her hands.

"-Sabaton sings about history." Viktor said.

"Boring." Yang said. Viktor sent a quick glare her way, shutting her up.

"It is not boring if you listen to their lyrics." Viktor said. This caused Yang to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"For example, their song Back in Control." Viktor began.

"Orders from the iron maiden, get the islands back,

Failure will not be accepted, call for artillery strike,

Launch attack

We are back in control, force them to surrender.

Take what is ours, restore law and order.

Back in control, push them further out to sea.

Falklands in our hands, back under British reign!" Viktor sang.

The girls stood there silent for a second.

"Okay, that sounds less boring." Yang said.

"Or theirs song Panzerkampf." Viktor said.

"The end of the third Reich draws near.

It´s time has come to an end.

The end of an era is here.

It´s time, to attack!

In to the motherland, the German army marched.

Comrades, side by side, to stop the Nazi charge.

Panzers on Russian soil, thunder in the east.

One million men at war, Soviet wrath UNLEASHED!" Viktor sang.

"That sounds awesome." Nora said.

"Or Primo Victoria." Viktor said. He then began singing loudly.

"SIX! OF! JUNE! 1944! ALLIES ARE TURNING THE WAR!

NORMANDY! STATE OF ANARCHY! OVERLOOOORD!

Aiming for heaven or service in hell, victor is tasked, their forces will fall.

Through the gates of hell, as we make our way to heaven, through the Nazi lines, PRIMO VICOTRIA!

On the six of June, on the shores of Western Europe, 1944, D-DAY UPON US!" Viktor sang.

"Yeah!" Nora cheered.

"They sound really awesome." Yang said. Viktor smiled when hearing this.

"It makes me glad to hear that, I can show you some of their songs later on. They also have song dedicated towards metal and rock music in general. However, not all of their songs are about glory on the battlefield. They have made songs about the brutality and pain of war as well. Their song The Price of a Mile reflects upon this." Viktor said.

"Know that many men has suffered, know that many men has died.

Six miles of ground, has been won, half a million, men are gone.

As the men crawl, the generals called, and the killing carried on and on.

How long?

What´s the purpose of it all?!" Viktor paused for a second.

"WHAT THE PRICE, OF A MILE!?" He then started clapping his hands in a rhythm

"Thousands of feet march to the beat, it´s an army on the march.

Long way, from home, paying the price in young men´s lives.

Thousands of feet march to the beat, it´s an army in despair.

Knee deep, in mud, stuck in a trench with no way out!" Viktor sang.

The girls stood there in silence, Nora´s cheery expression shrank a little.

"That sounded less awesome." Nora said a little deflated.

"That is why I like them. They raise feeling inside one that would otherwise go unnoticed. They make you know that it is not only glory and heroism on the battlefield. Out there, waits death and pain as well, unless you can do anything about it. Prove that you can change the world for the better and honor the memory of those who did not live to see the dream of peace be fulfilled." Viktor said. Viktor´s words moved the girls, as they smiled once more.

"Shall we continue?" He asked. The girls nodded, as the four of them then continued to walk.

They walked for a few minutes more with Viktor in the lead, before he abruptly stopped. The four girls walked into the back of him, feeling like they had just walked into a brick wall.

"Hey Viktor, what´s the deal?" Yang asked annoyed, rubbing her forehead. Viktor continued to stand there in silence. None of the girls were unable to see his face, but he was narrowing his eyes. He sniffed once with his nose, his eyes squinting even further. He sniffed a couple of more times.

"That scent." He said in a whisper. The three girls looked at him in confusion. Viktor´s eyes then widen. Before any of the girls could say anything, something big charged out and tackled straight into Viktor. Viktor was pushed back, as the dark figure managed to destabilize him. The dark figure then pushed Viktor´s head down towards the ground. Viktor´s head was then dragged along the ground, ripping apart the pavement. The figure than raised him above its head and threw Viktor away. Viktor flew straight through the treeline, the sound of him hitting the ground hard could be heard. The three girls looked on in shock and confusion at what had just transpired. In front of them, stood a man in similar in height to Viktor. He was dressed a dark bodysuit complete with armor plating on his shoulders and knees. His muscles looked to be as big as Viktor´s, as they were clearly seen through the bodysuit. He had an armored vest was on his chest and on his head, he wore a small cap. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye. The man then turned towards them.

"Not only will I today defeat Viktor, but taking three huntresses with me, one that is a Faunus, my leader will indeed be pleased." The man said in an accent similar to Viktor. His threat caused the three huntresses in training to tense up and position themselves in a battle stance. None of them had their weapons on them and they still wore their school uniforms. The man simple chuckled to himself.

"This will be too easy." He said, as he clenched his fist loudly enough for the sounds of his bones beings strained could be heard. He rolled his neck and raised his arms in a battle stance.

"Who are you?" Yang demanded, as she clenched her fists. The man simply smirked.

"A man of a higher caliber than you little girl. Now, I will give each of you an offer. Surrender peacefully and I promise I won't hurt you…that much." The man said, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Never going to happen." Nora said, her eyes narrowing as well. The man continued to smirk.

"Suit yourselves, I was looking forward to hurting someone anyway." The man said. Only to have Viktor tackle hard into him. The man was sent flying through the air, before crashing down onto the ground hard, ripping up the pavement in the process. The man groaned, as he got back up.

"Nikita." Viktor growled. The man identified as Nikita chuckled. Nikita turned around towards Viktor while rubbing his lower jaw.

"Privet Viktor, long time no see." Nikita said in Russian. Viktor continued to narrow his eyes.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Like ticks on my back." Was Viktor response, as he clenched his fists and went into a battle stance. The three huntress in training looked on in confusion.

"Who is this, Viktor?" Yang asked. Viktor stayed quiet for a moment, as he continued to stare down his opponent.

"Nikita Aspatosov. An old…acquaintance of mine." Viktor said through clenched teeth, not moving from his battle stance.

"A member of the Order." Viktor growled. Nikita continued to smirk.

"I serve a higher order, something that you betrayed Viktor." Nikita said.

"I refused to take part in the slaughter of innocent." Viktor shot back.

"They were weak, they deserved worse. The world belongs to the strong, we are destined to rule." Nikita said, moving into a battle stance of his own.

"You were a fool to come here Nikita, because I am not alone." Viktor said. On que, Yang, Velvet and Nora surrounded Nikita, their fists raised and their eyes narrowed. Nikita moved his eyes back and forth, noticing that he was surrounded. He then smirked.

"Neither am I." He said. Then out from the treeline, orange streams of energy jolted towards them. The streams then transformed into soldiers with their weapons raised towards them. Yang´s eyes went wide, as she recognized these soldiers.

"Terror squads." She said. Velvet and Nora looked around in confusion, as they noticed that they were now surrounded by six terror squad soldier, all having their weapons raised towards them. Their emotionless gasmasks felt like that they were staring straight into their soul. The three huntress in training the shifted their focus towards their new threat, leaving Viktor and Nikita to stare each other down alone. Viktor frowned deeply, as he clenched his fists tighter.

"I will enjoy this." Nikita said with a smirk.

"I would be lying if I said that I wouldn´t want to wipe that smirk of your face with my fists." Viktor responded. All sides stood there in silence, staring each other down. Viktor´s eyes narrowed, as did Nikita´s. Yang, Nora and Velvet contoured to glare towards the soldier, who continued to stand there motionless with their weapons aimed at them. The soldiers mask made it impossible to see their faces. The only sound they made saw the low humming sound from their light weapons. Neither side made a single move. Even when they breathed, their chests moved less than usual. The standoff seemed to last for minutes or hours, none could tell.

"Take them." Nikita then said. The soldier´s didn´t hesitate and opened fire, their rapid fire weapons emptying their high energy payload towards the huntresses. The three girls rolled to their respective side, as the bolts came flying past.

Nikita and Viktor then charged each other. They collided with their fists, creating a powerful shockwave in the process that kicked up dirt and pavement around them. The two giants continued to push against one another, neither letting up any ground. Viktor growled as Nikita roared. Nikita then pushed with all his might, making Viktor´s deadlocked feet skid backwards through the pavement, leaving large skidmarks behind.

Viktor then leaned back, causing Nikita to fly forward by his own power, since he was pushing forward so hard. As Nikita flied past Viktor, Viktor struck down his fist hard onto Nikita´s back, sending the man flying hard onto the ground, kicking up pavement. Before Viktor could strike down on the downed man, Nikita rolled himself of the ground and send a powerful kick straight into Viktor´s face. Viktor staggered backwards, as Nikita got up and grabbed Viktor´s head with both his hands. He then kneed Viktor´s head on his knee, before releasing it, making Viktor stagger further back.

Viktor shook his head and glared and Nikita. Nikita smirked, as he charged. Nikita lined up another strike with his right fist, only to have Viktor move to the side. As Nikita once again flew past Viktor, Viktor grabbed Nikita by the collar of his suit, before throwing the man over him and then back onto the ground, breaking the pavement and sending pieces of it flying everywhere.

This time, before Nikita could retaliate, Viktor grabbed a hold of Nikita once more and threw him over again, sending him down on the pavement on the other side, repeating the process. Nikita growled from the ground, and rolled himself over once more, sending another kick towards Viktor. Viktor blocked it, by crossing his arms in front of his face. The kick was powerful enough to make Viktor skid backwards. Nikita then charged up from the ground with a battle cry and tackled straight into Viktor´s torso. Nikita pushed Viktor back while repeatedly punching Viktor in the gut. Viktor groaned in pain, before smashing down both his fists onto Nikita´s back. This made Nikita stop his charge, but he continued to punch Viktor. Viktor sent both his fist down on Nikita´s back once more, this time with more power. This caused Nikita to flinch enough for Viktor to be able to knee him in the face.

Nikita let go of Viktor and staggered backwards. Viktor the sent a roundhouse kick straight into Nikita´s face, making the man jerk to the side. Viktor then charged Nikita, but Nikita had recovered enough to notice this and jump to the side to avoid the charge. Nikita then sent a roundhouse kick of his own straight into Viktor´s back, sending the Russian mercenary forward to land on his front on the ground. Viktor groaned and started to push himself up, only to feel Nikita´s grip on the collar of his shirt. Nikita then threw him past him, making Viktor land on his back. Nikita charged towards Viktor, as Viktor jumped back on his feet. Viktor charged as well and the two clashed once more. Viktor sent a punch straight into Nikita´s face, as Nikita kneed in the gut. Both staggered back from respective attack. Viktor was the first to recover, as he charged once more. Viktor tackled straight into Nikita, as both then disappeared into the tree line, their brawl continuing away from the others.

Speaking of the others. Yang rolled behind a rock, as orange bolts rained towards her. The bolts ate away at the rock, as Yang threw herself high up in the air. The soldiers followed her with their aim, not letting up their fire. Yang landed and started to zick zack amongst the trees, making it more difficult for the soldiers to hit her. Their bolts tore through the trees, felling them as she ran past. Then came the sound she had been hoping to hear. The sound of an empty magazine. The two soldiers stopped their firing and went to reload. She then charged.

She burst through the trees and charged straight towards the two soldiers. She was about to strike them down, when the teleported out of the way. She flew past where they had just been and cursed to herself, she had forgotten that they could do that. She then jerked her head to the side, as the stock of one of their weapons nearly hit it. She rolled to the side and delivered a sweeping kick to the soldier that had tried to strike her down. Before the soldier could hit the ground, Yang then sent a roundhouse kick straight into his side. The sound of bones breaking could be heard, as the soldier was sent flying straight into a tree, the force causing it to fall down.

Yang then jerked herself to the side, narrowly avoiding a knife. She grabbed the arm that held the knife and threw the soldier over her shoulder straight onto the ground. The soldier impacted hard, but didn´t make a sound from it. Yang then raised her fist and prepared to strike down on his head, only to have the soldier catch it with both his hands. Yang growled in frustration, as she tried to push through the man´s defense. The man then lifted both his legs and grabbed them around her head. The man jerked his legs down, bringing the blonde with them. He threw her onto the ground and got up. Before Yang could get up, the soldier put his knee deep onto her back while grabbing her arm before twisting it. The soldier had her in a tight grip, making her unable to move. The soldier then pulled out another knife and held it close to her throat. Yang´s eyes widen, as the soldier´s weapon moved closer.

The soldier was then kicked of her, as another soldier flew straight into him. The two soldier impacted the ground in a heap. Before they could get up, Nora came jumping towards them with a large rock in her hands. She threw the rock down onto the soldiers, knocking them out.

"That´s what you get for attacking us." She said smugly with a smirk. She then turned towards Yang and started to sprint up towards her, only to have a fist connect with her face. Nora staggered to the side, as a pair of hands grabbed her arm and flung her over onto the ground. The soldier, still holding her arm, then twisted it, making the energetic girl cry out in pain.

Meanwhile, in the dorms of Beacon, the eyes of a black haired teen widen. Ren looked towards the window in terror.

"Nora!" He said alarmed.

Back to the fight, the soldier continued to have the Nora in his grip. He placed his knee on her back and pushed it down hard. Nora cave another cry of pain. She squiggled underneath the soldier, who then grabbed her hair and pulled. She cried out in pain once more, as the soldier then smashed her face down on the ground. The soldier continued to do this, causing Nora´s aura to flare up each time. His attack became more violent, as her aura started to fail. He continued, when a flaming hand then grabbed his head.

Yang pulled the soldier of Nora and smashed him down hard on the ground, creating a crater in the process. Before the soldier could get up, Yang then repeatedly smashed him, her eyes flaming red in rage.

"No one hurts my friends, NO ONE!" She yelled in rage. The ground shock from each of her strike, as the soldier became completely mangled. She didn´t stop however, as Yang´s relentless attack caused the crater to go deeper and deeper. A hand on her shoulder then snapped her back to reality. Yang´s attack stopped, as her eyes returned to normal. She turned around and saw Nora standing there. Yang immediately turned her whole body towards her and looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay Nora?" She asked. Nora nodded.

"I´m in tip top shape Yang, no need to worry about me." She said cheeringly, but Yang could hear the pain behind her words. Both of them then jerked backwards, as another soldier came flying past between them, before impacting a tree. Both of them turned and saw that Velvet was holding her own as well.

The last soldier fired his gun towards Velvet, as Velvet jumped over the soldier with a roll in the air. She landed behind him and as the soldier turned around towards her, she kicked the gun out of his hands. As the soldier was stunned from the kick, Velvet then kicked a couple of more times across the soldiers face, jerking his head back and forth. Velvet then gave a strong kick in the torso of the soldier. The soldier grunted in annoyance as he bent down and clutched around his torso. Velvet then grabbed the soldier around the head and threw him over her shoulder, smashing him onto the ground. Velvet let go of the now unconscious soldier. She looked towards the two younger girls. Before any of them could speak, Nikita came flying out from the forest. He landed on his back with a grunt. He was covered in bruises and his uniform were torn. Nikita slowly got up from the ground, as Viktor walked out from the treeline. His clothes were tattered and he was also covered in bruises. He wiped away some blood dripping from his mouth and chuckled. Nikita got back up and charged towards Viktor with a roar. Viktor simply sidestepped, making Nikita pass him as Viktor pushed him. Nikita staggered forward, before turning around with a hate-filled glare.

"Give it up Nikita." Viktor said. Nikita ignored him and charged once more. Viktor rolled his eyes and sidestepped once more. This time, he grabbed a hold of Nikita and flung him around, before smashing him down on the ground. Viktor then planted his knee into Nikita´s back, pinning him down on the ground.

"You could never take me in a fair fight." Viktor said with a smirk. Nikita struggled under Viktor´s grip, before stopping and giving a smirk of his own.

"That is true, that is why…" Nikita then with lighting speed reached with his free hand into his a pocket and pulled out a syringe. He then stabbed the syringe into Viktor´s leg. Viktor grunted in annoyance, as he slapped Nikita´s hand away from the syringe, before pulling it out from his leg. As he held the syringe in his hand, Viktor´s vision then suddenly started to become blurry.

"…I fight unfair." Nikita finished. Viktor let go of Nikita and stood up, only to stagger on his legs, trying to hold his balance. Viktor´s eyes moved back and forth, his vision nothing but a blur now. Nikita then instantly got back up and struck Viktor right in the gut. Viktor wheezed in pain, as he fell down on his knees, clutching around his torso.

"Viktor!" Yang, who and the other´s had been observing it all, yelled out in concern, only for a hand to cover over her mouth. A needle then stabbed her in her neck, as her eyes went wide. The same happened to both Velvet and Nora, as someone grabbed them in a grip and pressed syringes into their necks. The three teens struggled in the grip, only for their movement to become more sluggish within seconds. Yang then found it hard to keep her eyes open. Her eyes fluttered once more, before she went limp as she fell into unconsciousness. Velvet herself gave one last tug at the grip, only for her to go limp as well.

Nora however, had a lot more energy to give. She continued to struggle franticly in the soldier´s grip, who had trouble holding her.

"Mou mink matm milm mtop mee?!" Nora muffled voice said with a laugh. Another soldier then came in and gave her another dose. Now the serum started to have an effect. Nora´s movements became more sluggish, before she went limp as well.

Viktor struggled to stand up, only for Nikita to punch him across the face, sending him down onto the ground.

"Not so easy now, is it?!" Nikita yelled while giving Viktor´s prone form a kick, sending him flying further away. Viktor landed on the ground, but almost immediately, Nikita had reached him and lifted him up.

"Not so fun when you can´t fight back!" Nikita said as he smashed Viktor back onto the ground.

"Me? I´m having the time of my life!" Nikita smashed down on Viktor head. Nikita then grabbed a hold of Viktor´s lower jaw and lifted him slowly up to face level. Viktor tried to put up a fight, but he found no strength left in him to do so. Nikita then moved Viktor´s face inches away from his.

"You will pay for all those years back, you can be sure of that!" Nikita said with a smirk. He then punched Viktor, sending the Russian mercenary flying. Viktor landed on his back in a skid. He didn´t get up, as he was knocked out cold. Nikita panted hard and smirked.

"That was fun." He said. He then looked over towards the other solders, three who were holding the teens. One of the soldiers walked up to him.

"Sir, Parkinson is dead, the blonde killed him." The soldier said. Nikita seemed unfazed by this information.

"Tactical necessity. Secure the prisoners and prepare them for transport. We´ll go after Hannes next." Nikita ordered. The moment after he had said that, an alarm erupted from Beacon. The soldiers and Nikita turned towards the academy, as they could then see a numerous of individuals heading towards them. Nikita growled at this.

"Sir, we are outnumbered." One of the soldiers said. Nikita gave another growl. He then reached for a mic in his vest.

"Extract us now." He said into the mic. A second after he had said that, a large helicopter than materialized above them. It was black in its color and had sharp edges all over it. A Minigun sat on each side of it. Six ropes then dropped down from the helicopter, one each soldier and Nikita grabbed on to. Nikita grabbed a hold on Viktor´s shirt, as the soldiers still held onto the unconscious teens. The ropes then dragged them up, as the large group of people reached them.

Ozpin stopped in a skid, as he glared up towards the helicopter. The Minigun on its side then opened fire towards him and the others. He jumped to the side, as Glynda used her semblance to project a barrier to stop the incoming fire. Ozpin sprinted to the side and then jumped high into the air towards the helicopter. The helicopter jerked to the side, making Ozpin miss his target. Ozpin landed back on the ground in a roll and turned back towards the helicopter. He saw the face of Nikita smirking back at him, as the door began to close.

"Nora!" A voice yelled. Past Ozpin in insane speeds, Ren came running. He leaped up onto a tree and then jumped once more towards the vehicle. He grabbed a hold on the ledge underneath the door and swung himself in, flying over Nikita in the process. He landed inside and was immediately met with two guns pointed at his face. He delivered a quick sweep of his legs, sending the two soldiers falling down onto the floor. Ren then saw his target. Strapped to one of the chairs in the vehicle, was Nora.

"Ren…" Nora said weakly, being able to slightly raise her head only to let it fall once more. Before Ren could yell her name, a large hand then grabbed his head. Nikita growled, as he started to apply pressure on his grip, intending to crush the teen´s head. Ren acted quickly and used Stormflower in its dagger form to quickly stab Nikita´s hand. Nikita grunted in pain, as he let go. Ren was free, but before he could do anything, Nikita delivered a quick roundhouse kick straight into his chest, sending the teen flying out of the still open door, before it fully closed.

Ren found himself plummeting towards the ground, only for a purple haze to cover him. His descent slowed down, as he touched down on the ground gently. Ren looked back and saw Glynda with her riding crop raised. She then looked towards the helicopter and aimed her weapon towards it, only for the vehicle to disappear into thin air, the last thing to vanish was the mark of the Order on the vehicles tail.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled in alarm, as she can appeared in a blur next to the rest of them, having seen her sister being taken. Weiss and Blake then came running up next to her, glaring were the helicopter had just been. Jaune and Pyrrha came running as well, together with the rest of the members of CFVY.

"What just happened, who were those people!?" Coco demanded to know, as she stopped before the headmaster. Ozpin stayed silent, as he continued to glare at were the helicopter had disappeared to. Ruby fell down on her knees, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Yang." She sobbed, as both Blake and Weiss moved to comfort her. Jaune and Pyrrha walked up Ren, who continued to sit there on the ground, his arms resting on his knees and his face lowered. Jaune put a hand on his shoulder as Pyrrha bent down to his level, her face displaying concern.

"I failed you Nora." He whispered to himself.

Coco clenched her fist in rage, as she continued to glare were the helicopter had disappeared to. Fox and Yatsuhashi glared as well, not believing that one of their teammates had been taken.

Glynda walked up to Ozpin.

"How did they get so close to the school without us noticing?" She asked the headmaster. Ozpin stayed silent, narrowing his eyes towards the horizon. The sounds of someone whistling a tune that grabbed all of their attention. They turned and saw Hannes, with a slight dance in his steps, coming towards them, holding a large amount of money in his hand while whistling happily.

"Ah, nothing like a good payday to lift your spirits, you know what I´m saying." Hannes said in a happy, singtone voice. He then looked towards the others.

"Hey guys, those heads that I delivered was worth over forty thousand bucks, not the best payday, but hey, it´s still profit." He said with a smile, stuffing the money down into his pocket and looked towards the others, oblivious to what had just happened.

"So what I miss?" He asked with a smile while placing his hands on his hips. The glares he received from all of them could melt steel. He looked back and forth amongst them, still wearing his smile.

"What?"


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Oh this is not good, this is not good." Hannes said as he paced back and forth in front of Ozpin´s desk. It has now been over an hour since the kidnapping and Hannes had been informed what had occurred. The students had been escorted back to their dorms. Qrow went with team RWBY to try and cheer up Ruby, who was crestfallen by the fact that her sister had been kidnapped. Jaune and Pyrrha escorted a depressed Ren back to their room and the two men of team CFVY had to restrain an angry Coco from running into the forest alone in an attempt to track down the helicopter. This now left Hannes, Ozpin and Glynda to try and come up with a solution to this situation.

"This is not good." Hannes repeated as he grasped his head. Both Ozpin and Glynda stood behind the desk and looked at the panicking mercenary. Glynda leaned down towards Ozpin.

"How long has he been pacing back and forth?" She asked. Ozpin rested his chin on his hands.

"For about half an hour." Ozpin said.

"This is not good." They heard Hannes saying once more. Glynda frowned.

"Shouldn´t we stop him?" She asked. Ozpin stayed quiet for a moment.

"Mr. Månberg." The headmaster then said.

"We forgot that they retaliate quickly. They have eyes and ears everywhere, that is how they managed to capture Viktor." Hannes said.

"Mr. Månberg." Ozpin tried again.

"Oh god Viktor, they have Viktor, and Yang and Nora and..huh, that bunny girl Velvet yes yes that is her name, fuck, how could I forget her name that easily, she is such a nice girl. She is such a nice girl and they kidnapped her. They captured all of them. Oh god they are all in trouble, big trouble." Hannes said.

"Hannes." Ozpin said, starting to lose his patience.

"I´M in trouble, they will be coming for me next. I will not be a science experiment, never again. Oh god when Katsumi finds out that I lost her brother, she will kill me, or the next worst thing, since I can´t die." Hannes said.

"Hannes, that is enough." Ozpin said, now raising his voice with a growl, surprising Glynda. Hannes then snapped his head towards the two of them and pointed.

"And how do I know that you two aren´t under their paycheck!" Hannes yelled. This surprised the two of them.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Glynda said, clearly irritated. Hannes responded by whipping out one of his colts and aimed at the two of them, his frantic glare piercing into their souls. Both of their pair of eyes widen in surprise, as Hannes pulled back the hammer with his thumb.

"DON`T LIE TO ME! How else did they get so close to the school? How else did they know where to exactly find Viktor? TELL ME HOW!?" Hannes yelled, his hand shaking. Glynda slowly reached for her riding crop, only to have Hannes focus his pistol on her, stopping her action. Both sides then stood there in silence, no one dared to make a move. The standoff lasted for about twenty seconds, before Hannes lowered his arm. He then looked away from the two of them.

"Sorry." Hannes said.

"It´s okay Hannes, we are just as surprised as you that this happened so quickly. We understand your worry." Ozpin said. Hannes breathing slowed down, as he put the pistol back in its holster. Ozpin leaned forward and rested his chin in his hands again.

"This Order is even more resourceful than we expected." He said.

"You´re telling me, they have never been this daring before. They usually retaliate, but not like this." Hannes said.

"What could they gain from kidnapping them?" Glynda asked. Hannes looked at him for a moment, before sighing. He sat down at one of the chair in front of the desk.

"The Order, or specially Friedrich, if he is even still alive, have always had an interest in the enhancement of the human body. Seeing as no humans from Earth has any of the abilities that people of Remnant has, this place must be like one big candystore for them. They take whoever they want to see if they can copy their power. If these maidens, as you mentioned, are as powerful as you say, the Order will stop at nothing in trying to gain access to their power. Yang, Nora and Velvet are each skilled in their respective fields, the Order will not avoid the chance to expand their arsenal of superpowered beings." Hannes said fearfully. Glynda´s eyes widen in shock, while Ozpin´s features darkened. How dare they do that! They wouldn't dare DARE hurting his students! They will pay greatly if they even harm a single string of hair on their heads.

"Viktor was one of their most prized accomplishment. You have seen what he can do when he is not angry. But when he gets angry, his old programing kicks in and he becomes a merciless killing machine, all because of the Order." Hannes said. Ozpin stayed quiet for a moment, as Glynda looked at Hannes with sympathy.

"Are they responsible for your…condition?" She asked. Hannes looked towards her.

"When you say "my condition", you mean my undead status?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Glynda grimaced in guilt for mentioning it, but she nodded. Hannes shook his head.

"No, they were not responsible for it. That was the result of something else. The Order has however taken an interest in me as well, seeing as they want to implement my immortally for their own. Sick bastards." Hannes said.

"I Have been captured a couple of times, each time they had proceeded to either cut me open or starve me to see how my feral form works. I hate it!" Hannes said in anger. The two Remnant natives looked at each other, before looking back at him, hints of sympathy on their faces.

"We must act quickly, before they have a chance to harm any of their new captives, we must come up with a plan." Ozpin said. As soon as the headmaster had said this, Hannes chuckled.

"Viktor or Joakim is usually the ones that come up with a plan, I´m simply the guy with the rifle, told where to point and shoot. But this time, I have a plan. I know who we can ask to get the information we want." He said with smirk.

"From who?" Glynda asked. Hannes simply continued to smirk.

* * *

"Those idiots! Those idiotic buffoons!" Cinder said in anger, as she paced back and forth in front of the bed, where a nervous looking Emerald and a frowning Mercury sat.

"I have planned this for years, everything was going perfect, and then those…those…" She tried to find the right words.

"Aliens! Ruined everything, by kidnapping a couple of students and a teacher, putting all of Beacon on high alert. There is even talk that they should postpone the Vytal tournament until they have been found. They have ruined everything!" Cinder yelled in rage. Both Emerald and Mercury knew what Cinder could do when she got mad, especially now when she had a part of the maidens power in her.

"I´m sure that they had their reasons Cinder." Emerald said. Cinder sent a glare her way, making the green haired girl shut her mouth.

"And what possible reason could they have had to do something so drastic!?" Cinder asked. As if on que, her scroll then ringed. Cinder became immediately quiet. No one knew of her number, except for the Order, who had somehow managed to track it, and…her. Cinder slowly reached for her scroll and looked at who was calling her.

It was her.

Cinder looked scared at the screen of her scroll, had her mistress already found out about what has happened, how? Both Emerald and Mercury looked in confusion, and a hint of worry, at seeing Cinder looking so frighten. Cinder slowly answered her scroll.

"Mistress." She answered. Both Mercury´s and Emerald´s eyes widen when they heard HER voice.

"Cinder." Came the cold, powerful voice of Salem through the speakers of the scroll. Cinder went down on her knees in a bow.

"W-what owes me this pleasure, mistress?" Cinder asked, a little nervous at the response she would get. Salem stayed quiet for a moment.

"It has come to my attention that things has changed at Beacon." Salem said. Cinder´s eyes widened, she knew!

"That there has been a complication in our plans." Salem said, a little annoyance in her voice. Cinder scrambled to find an excuse.

"I-I can explain my mistress, it was those aliens who has disrupted our plans. They attacked Beacon and put the whole school on lockdown. They acted without-" Cinder began.

"I know what has happened, Cinder!" Salem said, irritated. Cinder shut her mouth in fear and bowed her head.

"But your failure matters not. Things have changed. I need you to report back to the citadel as soon as possible, bring your warriors with you. There have come up a complication that must be resolved as soon as possible." Salem ordered. Cinder looked in shock at the scroll.

"W-what? B-but mistress, I can fix this, just give me some more ti-"

"Silence!" Salem roared.

"You heard what I said, you are to arrive her as soon as possible, do not disappoint me Cinder. There is a new threat present that must be dealt with." Salem said, her patience running thin. Cinder once more shut her mouth and slowly nodded.

"Yes mistress." Cinder said.

"Good, see you soon my apprentice." Salem said. The line was then cut, as the call ended. Cinder sat there on her knees in silence. No one dared to speak at first.

"Soooo…" Mercury began.

"What now?" He asked. Cinder sent a glare his way that made his spine crawl. Cinder slowly got up from the floor and stood to her full height.

"You heard our mistress, we are heading for the citadel." Cinder said.

"But what about the Vytal tournament?" Emerald changed. Cinder stayed quiet for a moment.

"The plans has changed for now. The tournament will have to wait." Was Cinder response. The three of them left their dorm and started to walk out of the hallway.

"How will we get to the citadel in such a short notice?" Emerald asked.

"She will send for transport." Was Cinder response.

"I still don´t understand what she meant with new threat. If someone thinks that they can stop us, we should just stop them right here." Mercury said.

"It is not as simple as that, this entire scenario has changed beyond my liking. We will do what our mistress tell us to do for now." Cinder said, as she rounded the corner.

Only to bump in to someone.

"Watch it." She growled.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me lady, but you were the one that walked into me." Came the obnoxious voice of Hannes. Cinder looked forward and saw the Swedish mercenary stand there with a scowl on his face. Behind him stood both Glynda and Ozpin. Cinder´s eyes widen slightly at the sight of all of them, but kept her cool. She didn´t want to blow her cover.

"I would love to stay and chat with such a lovely bird as yourself, but I have somewhere else I need to be, so get out of my way." Hannes said, as he roughly pushed himself past the villains in disguise and made his way down the hallway. The three of them looked at him with scowls at being treated like that. If it wasn´t for Ozpin and Glynda standing there with them, they would have taught him a lesson that involved pain, a lot of pain.

"You need to excuse him, he has had a rough day." Glynda said, as both she and Ozpin followed Hannes. The three adults continued on their way, as Cinder narrowed her eyes.

"Let's go." She ordered, as Mercury and Emerald complied. They continued down the hallway, not noticing that Hannes had stopped to look back at them.

"Who were they?" Hannes asked, motioning his thumb towards the teens in disguise.

"Ms, fall and her friends. Transfer students from Signal academy in Mistral. They are here for the Vytal festival." Glynda responded. Hannes looked back towards the so called students and narrowed his eyes.

"I see." He said, before the three of them continued.

* * *

Ruby laid with her head down on the pillow, hugging it hard and trying to cover the sound of her crying, but to no use. Both Weiss and Blake sat next to her on her bed and tried to comfort their young leader. The following days had been hard on Ruby. First the news about her mother and now this, her sister being kidnapped. It was no surprise that it all would have a negative effect on the young girl's emotion. Qrow had tried his best to cheer the young girl up, but to no avail. He had looked silently towards the two other occupant in the room, silently telling them to do their best to cheer her up. He then simply left without a single word. They didn´t know what he was thinking, but his eyes screamed vengeance and determination.

More sniffles came from Ruby, as Weiss put a hand on the young reapers shoulder.

"Ruby?" The heiress tried. Ruby ignored her. While she admitted that Ruby could be a handful sometimes, Weiss had even called her a dolt on numerous occasions, the little reaper was still her friend. One of the first true friends she have ever had. She didn´t care about her wealth and power like many other of her earlier so called "friends" had only cared for. Ruby cared for Weiss for who she was, not for what she had. Something Weiss had never experienced before.

Ruby was a true friend, and she now laid here crying and Weiss didn´t have any idea of what to do. Weiss looked over towards their Faunus friend.

Blake looked back at Weiss, just as unsure what to do as well. She was mad, mad at herself for letting her partner and their friend get kidnapped so easily.

"Ruby, please. Talk to us." Weiss pleaded in a pained voice, growing restless seeing their friend like this. This now earned a response from Ruby, as the young reaper slowly looked up from her tearstained pillow towards her two friends. Her eyes were puffy and red, with tears still streaming down from her eyes. Before Weiss could say anything, Ruby tackled the heiress in a hug.

"They took her! First they took my mother, now they have taken my sister! When will they stop?!" Ruby cried, the floodgates once again opening. Weiss were first taken back by the sudden hug, but soon returned it. She started to carcass the little reaper, slowly rubbing her back with her hands.

"Shhh, Ruby, we are here for you. They won´t take us. We will never leave your side." Weiss said. It was moments like this that reminded them that Ruby was still younger and more innocent then any of them. Blake put a hand on the younger girls shoulder. Blake then joined in on the hug, wrapping her hands around both Ruby and Weiss.

"We will get Yang back and make them pay for what they have done, that is certain." Blake said. Ruby´s crying started to slow down, as she looked up from now Weiss tearstained shoulder, but the heiress didn´t care about that. Ruby looked back and forth between her two friends, who smiled at her, and smiled back. She was lucky that she had bumped into the two of them on her first day at Beacon. Ruby wiped away a tear with her hand.

"Thanks guys" She said. Weiss and Blake continued to smile at their leader.

"We should go and ask Ozpin on what he will do to help us." Weiss suggested. The other two nodded and got off Ruby´s bed. When they stood up, Blake gave a quick glance out the window and saw Ozpin walking with both Glynda and Hannes, making their way towards one of the buildings of the schools.

"There he is now, but where is he going with Hannes and Glynda?" Blake asked. Weiss and Ruby looked out through the window as well and had no answer. They also noted that Hannes wore a slightly sinister looking smirk on his face.

"I don´t know, but I do not like that smile Hannes has." Weiss said.

"Maybe he has a plan on getting them back." Ruby suggested. The other two looked at each other, as Ruby turned to leave.

"Come on." She said. Weiss and Blake at first reluctantly followed. Ruby reached for the door and opened it.

* * *

Five minutes earlier

"I failed her." Ren said, his head hanging low. He sat on his bed with both Jaune and Pyrrha sitting next to him, trying to comfort the ninja.

"It is not your fault, Ren. No one could have expected something like this." Pyrrha said. Ren continued to look down towards the floor.

"You don´t understand. I failed my oldest friend. We promised each other to always look after on another, and I failed my promise to Nora." Ren said.

"Who were these people anyway?" Jaune asked.

"I have never seen that mark on their vehicle, and it was able to become invisible! And why did they go after Nora and the others?" Jaune's wondered.

"Maybe they weren´t after Nora." Pyrrha said.

"Maybe they were after some of the others and Nora happen to be caught in the crossfire." Pyrrha finished.

"But who were they after then?" Jaune asked his partner. Pyrrha pondered on this for a moment.

"I don´t think that it was Velvet. Last I heard, she didn´t have that many enemies, except for Cardin of course." Pyrrha said, as Jaune shuddered at the mention of the teen, he still had sores from the bullying he has suffered.

"It could have been Yang. I have heard that she and her team have gotten a lot of enemies lately, with them stopping the With Fangs attack on Vale and all." Pyrrha said.

"But these guys weren´t the White Fang, or at least, they didn´t wear their mark." Jaune said. Pyrrha thought one more.

"That leaves then the last alternative." Pyrrha said.

"Viktor." Jaune said, Pyrrha nodded.

"Yes, these people must have been after Viktor, I don´t know why they would be taking the others, but there is perhaps one person we could ask about this." Pyrrha said. Ren finally looked up from the floor.

"Hannes." Ren said, a hint of anger in his voice. Both Pyrrha and Jaune looked in shock at Ren. Neither of them have ever heard him sound like that before. Ren then got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Jaune asked.

"To get some answers." Ren simply responded. He reached for the door and opened it.

At the same time, Ruby opened the door from her own dorm. Both Ren and Ruby´s eyes met, surprised to see the other up.

"Ruby." Ren greeted.

"Hi Ren." Ruby greeted back. Ren then fully exited his dorm and walked down the hallway with determination in his steps. Ruby looked confused towards the teen. Jaune and Pyrrha rushed out from their dorm.

"Ren, wait!" Pyrrha shouted. Weiss and Blake looked out from behind Ruby.

"What is going on?" Weiss asked. Jaune looked towards them.

"We don´t fully know. I think that Ren is going to ask Hannes some questions about those who kidnapped Nora." Jaune answered.

"What coincidence. What where going to do the same." Ruby answered. Ren stopped his walk and turned around.

"Then we better get going moving, if we are to save our friends." Ren said. Before anyone could say anything else, the six teens were out from the main building and walked towards the building that they had last seen them walking towards. On their way, a voice caught their attention.

"I guess great minds think alike." They turned around and saw Coco standing there, with Fox and Yatsuhashi flanking her.

"I guess that you also saw a certain someone entering this building with a sinister smile on his face?" Coco asked. Ruby, Weiss and Blake nodded, while Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Then let´s go, I have questions that needs to be answered." Coco ordered and made her way towards the building with the rest following her.

* * *

"I don´t like this." Roman said.

"Relax, they won´t do anything to us, they don´t do that. They wouldn´t handle the consequences afterwards." Samuel said. Roman turned to look at him.

"How are you so sure, they haven´t done anything like this yet to me, and now all of a sudden, the drag us here and handcuffs us to this table." Roman said. As he described, both he and Samuel were currently locked in a completely white room with a single mirror on one wall. A locked, white door was opposite of them. Both of them were handcuffed to a equally white table, as they sat on white chairs.

"As I said, relax. I learned about this stuff in the CIA, this is standard interrogation technique. They lock us in a room like this, they come in, act good cop bad coop, try and press us on information and leave when we refuse. We will be back in our cells in less than a half hour." Samuel said calmly. Roman raised an eyebrow towards him.

"You sure about that?" Roman asked.

"Positive." Samuel said. He then leaned towards Roman, who leaned towards him as well. He pointed slightly at the mirror.

"Right now, they are currently plotting behind that mirror to try to come up with the best method to press us on information. They will act though, they will threaten you, but they will not be able to do anything to us. Their reputation would get even worse if they did something like that." Samuel grinned. Roman smirked back.

"Isn´t that right assholes!" Samuel yelled at the mirror.

"You think you are so smart huh? Well, I got news for you, it isn't going to work! HA HA!" Samuel laughed.

"Unless they send in someone really dangerous, we´ll be fine. And don´t worry, there is no one that murderous in the Atlesian military." On que, the locks on the door started to move, as both criminals snapped their heads towards it. The door then opened, revealing James standing there with a scowl on his face and his hands behind his back.

"Told you, they send in the wussie of the wussies." Samuel whispered.

"Hey James, long time no see. I know you and I started off on the wrong foot, so perhaps we can-" James stepped aside and Hannes came into view in the doorframe. Samuel went silent immediately, as Hannes smirked.

"Hello Samuel." Hannes said with a wicked smile.

"…crap" Samuel said. Roman looked at Samuel and saw the terror in his eyes.

Roman now felt nervous again.

Hannes walked into the room and closed the door behind him. James sighed and walked into the room next door. Inside stood both Glynda and Ozpin, looking through the window to the other room.

"Are you sure about this?" James asked the headmaster. James had been debriefed on what had happened. Not that he didn´t complain about what happened to Viktor, he saw the bigger picture. He knew a threat when he saw one, from what Ozpin had told him, this "Order of Phoenix", as Ozpin said they were called, seemed more dangerous than any other foe that had yet to encounter. More resourceful than the White Fang and just has spread out as the Grimm. If it was true that some of his officers were under their paycheck, he would find them, no matter where they hid. Ozpin and the others had then come to him and told him that they needed to interrogate his prisoners, or more precisely, letting Hannes interrogate them.

Hannes had said that he knew a couple of good interrogation techniques that involved…things not really approved of either James or Ozpin. Hannes had however argued that that would be the only way to make either of those, in his own words, assholes talk. Ozpin looked towards James.

"We have no other choice. Samuel have the answers to the questions that we have. We have to know what we are up against." Ozpin said. James frowned.

"And why is Roman there?" James asked.

"It seems that both Samuel and Roman know each other, even when they are trying to pass of something else. He may know something as well that he hasn't told you." Ozpin said. James looked through the window and frowned. The interrogation was starting.

"Nice seeing you again Samuel, when was the last time we saw each other?" Hannes said, as he sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Iraq, outside out Baghdad about nine years ago, right?" Hannes asked. Samuel glared at Hannes.

"Yeah, that´s right. I remember how you and your fucking friends busted up the deal I had with Al Qaeda. I was going to supply some missiles and tanks to them, and then you decided to shoot one of the missiles, making it explode and taking out the buyer and most of my bodyguard unit with it." Samuel said. Roman looked towards Samuel with a raised eyebrow. He knew that Samuel was from a different world, but he knew yet nothing of that world, so he had a tough time following anything being said between these two.

"But you managed to survive." Hannes said, narrowing his eyes.

"Indeed I did, you won´t kill me that easily." Samuel said, narrowing his eyes as well. Hannes then smirked.

"But Viktor managed to get to you before you managed to escape. I see that you managed to replace both your eye and your arm." Hannes mocked with a smirk. Samuel lifted his robotic limp and clenched it in anger.

"Speaking of the devil, where is Viktor. Is he too busy to come here, or is there something else that has him occupied?" Samuel asked, feigning ignorance knowing what happened to Viktor. It was now Hannes turn to glare at Samuel. Both sat there in silence, just glaring at each other. Roman started to feel both nervous and uncomfortable.

"Alright, I figure it out that you two have an history together, so could you please stop glaring at each other like that, it's starting to freak me out." Roman said. Both earthlings glanced at him, before Hannes raised an eyebrow towards Roman.

"What?" Roman asked.

"What the hell is with the Clockwork Orange getup?" Hannes asked, referring to Roman´s choice of outfit. He hadn´t focused on it until now. Roman had what looked like a more gentleman version of the main characters outfit, complete with a bowl hat and makeup around his eyes. Samuel clapped his hands once.

"Thank you, it has been driving me nuts trying to find out what his outfit reminded me of. A Clockwork Orange, I remember that movie. It is the one with Malcolm Mcdowell in it, right?" Samuel asked. Hannes turned towards him.

"Yeah, do you remember that scene when they break into that apartment while singing the song "Singing in the rain"?" Hannes asked. Samuel nodded.

"And then crushing that guy with a giant dick sculpture." Samuel finished. Both earthlings laughed at the same time, while Roman looked at them in confusion.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" He asked the two of them. Samuel calmed his laughter down, but he was still chuckling.

"And get this, Roman´s choice of weapon is also a cane." Samuel said. This only made Hannes laughed harder.

"HÖ HÖ! Seriously! What the hell is it with this world and everyone dressing up like they are in one giant costume party?" Hannes asked.

"Tell me about it." Samuel said, laughing as well. The remnant natives behind the mirror looked at the display in confusion.

"What in the world…?" James said.

"It looks like that both Hannes and Samuel can relate to each other, seeing as they are from the same place." Ozpin said. James looked at him in confusion.

"And pray tell me Ozpin, where are they from?" James asked. Ozpin hesitated at first, but decided to answer the general. It was better to have him on their side then against them, no matter what Viktor may think.

"Please sit down James, this will take a moment." Ozpin said.

Back in the interrogation room. Both Hannes and Samuel chuckled, as Roman sat there in silence.

"You two are more crazy than I thought." Roman said. Hannes looked at the criminal.

"Thank you, I´m trying." He said. He then leaned back in his chair.

"Now when we got that out of the way, let´s get down to business." He said, his face turning serious.

"You two have the answers to the questions I have. You are going to tell me what I want to know." Hannes said. Samuel´s face turned serious as well.

"And I keep telling all of you, I know nuthing." He said, leaning back into his chair as well, crossing his arms. Both Hannes and Samuel sat there in silence, glaring at each other, as Roman groaned. Hannes then smirked.

"Then let us play a game that I find fun." Hannes said. Samuel´s glare faltered slightly, as he had heard rumors of Hannes sense of "fun". The stories from the survivors told everything from psychological trauma to physical pain. Hannes then out of nowhere whipped out a large revolver. Samuel´s eyes widened, it was Viktor´s revolver.

"This got left behind after the…incursion a few hours back. I decided it would be the best toy for our game." Hannes smirked.

"Go to hell." Samuel spat with a growl.

"See you there." Hannes said, as he opened up the chamber of the revolver and let the bullets drop out. They spilled over the floor with cling and clangs. Hannes however caught one of the bullets in midair and put it back into the revolver. He then closed the chamber. Roman looked nervous towards the large revolver and Samuel continued to glare towards the Swedish mercenary, now knowing what he was planning.

"We are going to play a game called Russian roulette." Hannes said. Roman raised an eyebrow while Samuel clenched his teeth.

"The rules are simple, there is one bullet in the chamber. You spin the chamber once..." He spun the bullet chamber in its place.

"…put the gun to your head…" He put the barrel of the revolver against his head. Roman´s eyes widen in shock at the display.

"…and pull the trigger." He pressed the trigger and the revolver clicked. Roman flinched at the clicking sound, while Samuel growled. Hannes smirked and lowered the gun from his head.

"It looks like I survived my turn. When your turn is over, you hand the gun over to the person next to you." Hannes said, handing the gun over to Samuel. Samuel glared at the revolver, before grabbing it. Roman looked on in shock and terror.

"What kind of game is this!?" He asked in horror. Hannes smirked.

"And entertaining one." Hannes answered. Samuel breathed heavily with his glare on his face. He spun the chamber once and put the revolver up against his head. He continued to breathe heavily. The tension in the room was high. Hannes continued to smirk, calmly leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"ALL HAIL THE ORDER!" Samuel yelled on top of his lungs, as he pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked.

Samuel threw the gun down on the table, breathing hard with his adrenaline rush starting to calm down. His chest moving up and down more slowly.

"I thought for a second that you wouldn´t dare do it Samuel, you sure are dedicated." Hannes said.

"Fuck…you." Samuel said between breaths. Hannes simply smirked and moved the gun across the table towards Roman.

"You turn Mr. Torchwick." Hannes said calmly.

"This is crazy! I will never participate in this kind of insanity." Roman said. Another barrel was then aimed at him. Roman looked fearfully at the pistol currently aimed towards him, as Hannes pulled back the hammer on his Colt with his thumb.

"You can either use that gun, that has a one in six chances to fire, or I can fire this one, that will most definitely fire a bullet through your head. Soooo, what is your decision?" Hannes asked. His face saying that he was serious in his threat. Roman gulped and turned his attention back towards the Revolver. He silently wished that Neo was close, in case things got ugly. He slowly reached for the revolver and picked it up.

"Good, good, now, spin the chamber once." Hannes said. Roman did so, the chamber coming to a stop after a few seconds.

"Put the gun to your head." Roman whimpered, as he complied.

"And pull the trigger." Roman hesitated. He closed his eyes and prayed to any deity that came to mind that this would not end badly. His hand shook, as sweat started to drip down his face. The room was completely silent. Roman then screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed and pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked.

Like Samuel, Roman threw the gun down on to the table while breathing hard. Hannes continued to smirk.

"There, that wasn´t so hard, now was it?" Hannes asked calmly.

"You are…a psychopath." Roman said between breaths. Hannes snorted.

"Yeah, like I haven´t heard that one before. You see, we can stop this game anytime you want, you just need to answer some of my questions." Hannes said. Both Samuel and Roman glanced at each other, before looking back at Hannes.

"As I said before, go to hell." Samuel said. Hannes only chuckled, grabbing the gun once more.

"Suit yourself." He said.

Behind the mirror, Ozpin, Glynda and James were shocked at what they were seeing.

"I have never seen such a barbaric game." Glynda said shocked. Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

"That´s it, I´m putting a stop to this right now." James said, as he turned to leave. He had managed to recover from his shock of hearing the truth about Viktor and Hannes. Hearing that they were in fact, not of Remnant. This had come as quite the shock to James, who sat there silence in his chair for a while. He trusted Ozpin to tell the truth and the headmaster wasn´t the man to crack jokes like that. It all however made sense, their strange accents, their weapons and even their skills, they were all otherworldly. It would also explain Viktor´s past military experience in battles that he hadn´t heard about earlier. They never happened on Remnant. Now with his shock over, James were back to focus on the interrogation, and he didn´t like what he was witnessing. He was about to exit the door, before a hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I know that it may look bleak, but I trust that Hannes is not as crazy as he wants to appear." Ozpin said. James gave a quick glare, before sighing. They all then gathered in front of the window once more. Hannes had now grabbed the revolver as well and spun the chamber once.

"I mean, I must congratulate you, few dares to try at least one round. We are now moving in on the second turn of the game without any casualties, that is a one timer." Hannes said putting the gun to his head.

"But things can always change. It's often on the second turn that-"

 **BANG!**

Hannes never got to finish, as the upper top of his head was blown off. Blood and brains splattered all over the floor to his left. His body jerked with the force and fell of the chair from the view of both Samuel and Roman. Blood splattered on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Roman screamed in shock, almost losing his balance in his chair. Samuel just sat there, calmly drying of some of the blood from his face. Ozpin, Glynda and James stood there speechless. Glynda had her hands over her mouth in shock, as James jaw hit the floor. Ozpin blinked a few times.

"Or perhaps not." Ozpin corrected himself. Hannes never seized to surprise him. Roman still sat there with wide eyes, as he dragged both of his hands over his face and wiped of the blood around his eye area. Both criminals sat there in silence, looking towards were Hannes had been sitting a few seconds earlier.

"Did…did that psychopath just kill himself?" Roman asked. Samuel crossed his arms and sighed.

"I wish that was the case." Samuel said. Before Roman could argue about that, a hand reached up from the floor and grabbed the other side of the table. Roman´s head snapped back and his eyes widen even further. James stood there in complete and utter shock. Glynda gasped in surprise as well, while Ozpin sighed. The body of Hannes pulled itself up from the floor, the entire upper part of his head was completely blown off. His mouth was still there and a single eyeball hanged from an optic nerve at the same level of his mouth. The upper part of his uniform was completely soaked in his blood. Hannes stood to his full height above the table. The eyeball tried to blink, as it turned to look at them. Roman fought the urge to throw up, his face becoming green from the gruesome sight.

"Woah, that was something!" Hannes then yelled, surprising everyone that he was still alive.

"Sure it hurt like hell, but what do you expect when a 50. Caliber bullet fly through your head!" He continued to yell.

"Do you have to yell?!" Samuel yelled irritated. The eyeball turned to look at him.

"What!? What did you say?! I´m sorry, but I´m having a hard time hearing what you are saying, on account that I just blew my ears off! Give me a minute!" Hannes yelled. He then clenched his fists and started to groan. To everyone´s shock, expect Samuel´s, flesh and bones started to spread upwards from the lower part of his head. The eye was rolled back into place, soon as that part of the face had formed. Skin crawled upwards and covered the open flesh. In less than a minute, Hannes head had completely repaired itself, the only thing that was different, was his lack of hair and his missing right eye. Hannes looked for a second around on the floor, before bending down and picked up his eye. He blew on it once and dried it off with his shirt. He stuffed it back into its place and blinked a few times with it.

"Ah, as good as new." He said.

"My body sure is weird, I can´t regrow limbs, but blowing of my head no problemo, it just grows back." Hannes said. The Remnant natives stood and sat there in silence because of what they had just seen AND heard.

"By the gods." James said. Glynda stayed quiet. Even Ozpin was stunned at the level of regeneration abilities Hannes possessed. He was really glad that he was on their side.

"But don´t worry, we are still gonna continuing playing. This just means that I´m out of the game." Hannes said, as he bent down and picked up the revolver once more. He put another bullet in, spun the chamber and placed the gun on the table.

"Which means that you two are going to continue without me." Hannes said in a sinister sounding voice with a smirk. Both criminals looked at each other in fear. Hannes pulled the chair to him once more and sat down. He pulled out his Colt once more.

"So git started." He said with a smirk, aiming his pistol at them. The two criminals looked at the revolver on the table in fear.

"FUCK! FINE! We´ll tell you!" Samuel yelled.

"Just don´t make us do this anymore, my heart can´t take it!" Roman yelled. Hannes smirked in satisfaction. A game of Russian roulette never fails.

"Underbart, now let's get started." Hannes said with a smile. He leaned forwards onto the table and looked the two criminals straight in the eyes.

"You will tell me what base they are most likely holding my friends and what kind of defenses I am to expect. Is that understood?" Hannes ordered. Samuel growled in defeat, if the Order found out about this betrayal and sign of weakness, he was dead. Hannes then took out a piece of paper and a pen from one of his pockets and slid it over the table towards Samuel.

"Write it all down, now." Hannes ordered. Samuel grumbled to himself, as he wrote down the coordinates and officially signed himself as a traitor. He handed the piece of paper back to Hannes. Hannes joyfully took it and looked it over.

"Whoa, that is some defenses…that sounds bad…I don´t even know what that is…that is a nice touch…alright!" He said out loud. He folded the paper and put it back in his pocket.

"Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure doing business with you." Hannes said with a smirk, as he rose from his chair and made his way to the door. Roman gave a sigh of relief. He didn´t know why he had to be here for all of this, since he didn´t know anything were the Order operated, he was sure the Cinder didn´t even know, but he was glad that it was over for now.

"Oh and Roman." Hannes then said. Roman gulped when he heard him speak his name.

"You and I are not done yet. I know that you are working for someone and I will come back later to ask…"nicely" for who. I just have some other business to take care of first. Adieu for now." Hannes said with a wicked smile. Roman did not like how he stretched out the word nicely. He gulped once more. He didn´t know if he could hide his boss´s name from that madman for long if he wanted to know it. He was caught in a dilemma. If he didn´t talk, Hannes would kill him. If he did talk, Cinder would kill him.

…

He was screwed.

Hannes closed the door behind him and walked out into the hallway. He took out the piece of paper once more and looked it over again. Ozpin, Glynda and James walked out of the observation room and walked over to Hannes. Hannes looked up from the paper and chuckled to himself.

"A game of Russian roulette never fails. You just have to convince them that their life is really on the line and they will crumble quickly. Blowing of your own head is one convincing action." He laughed.

"And very drastic." Ozpin added. Hannes chuckled once more.

"Don´t worry, this isn´t the first time I have been shoot in the head. When it comes to zombies, people think that the only way to kill me is to shoot me in the head, so they always aim at me there. Which explains my so called "insanity", constant brain damage from the constant bullets flying through my head." Hannes said.

"And for the record. I didn´t plan on killing anyone of those two. After I shot myself, I loaded the gun with blanks. Even if they would have continued, none of them would have died. I knew that they would crumble. Samuel may be dedicated, but he is still a coward. And Roman, I know his kind, all bark but no bite. You can scare such people easily with some threats." He explained, looking back towards the paper.

"So, what did you find out?" James asked. Hannes narrowed his eyes at the paper.

"Not good news. The Order has grown more in power than I thought. Their defenses are state of the art and have enough firepower to level a small country. And this is just a prison camp. Who knows what their other bases may have." Hannes said.

"If they even have other bases." James said while crossing his arms. Hannes chuckled.

"You sure are naïve James. The Order doesn´t do thing half way, they go all out. Trust me, this is just ONE of their bases." Hannes said. James frowned.

"So where is its location?" Ozpin asked. Hannes looked over the paper once more.

"That´s the problem, I have absolutely no clue. I have no idea of where these coordinates lead, but that is mainly because I don´t know the geography of this world. If this would have been earth, these coordinates would lead to some remote, cold part of Siberia." Hannes said. He handed the paper over to Ozpin, who took it and scanned it as well. Ozpin then slightly smirked.

"I would seem that you weren't so far of in your description Hannes." Ozpin said, as said mercenary raised an eyebrow. James looked over Ozpin shoulder and scanned the paper as well. His eyes widen.

"That can´t be. We would have known about it." James said.

"What?" Hannes asked, confused. Glynda walked up to Ozpin´s other side and scanned the paper as well.

"It would made sense, it is remotely." She said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Those coordinates can´t be right. We would had known if they put up a base there." James argued.

"What?"

"The order have deluded us for many years without us even knowing of their existence. It would make sense that they found a way to mask their location even from the most advanced sensors Atlas could offer." Ozpin said.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SPEAK ENGLISH, DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE OR NOT!?" Hannes yelled. The three others looked at him, Glynda and James flinched slightly at the outburst. Ozpin looked calmly at him.

"These coordinates lead to a remote part of Atlas. Covered in tundra and glaciers and protected by constant snow storms." Ozpin explained. Hannes calmed down and took this new information to heart. He grabbed his chin and thought out loud.

"A perfect place to hide. And even a better place to put up a prison base. Even if one of their prisoners managed to escape, the cold would simply finish them of." Hannes thought out loud. Ozpin nodded.

"Then there is no time to waste. I will be on my way right away." Hannes said, walking past the others.

"Alone?" Glynda asked, slightly worried. Hannes stopped and turned back around.

"I am currently the only one here with most experience fighting the Order. I am the best choice. And too big of a team would be difficult to sneak into their base. I don´t want to risk anyone else´s lives. I am going alone." Hannes said.

"Like hell you are." Hannes then heard a familiar voice said behind him. Hannes turned around and saw team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY standing there, looking at him with mixed looks of confusion, hope and worry. In the front stood Coco, arms crossed and a determined look on her face. Next to her stood Ruby, looking at Hannes with red, puffy eyes, signs of her crying, but a glint of hope and determination as well. Ren stood on the other side next to Coco, with a look that screamed determination and anger.

"What the…? Where did all of you come from?" Hannes asked, confused at their sudden appearance.

"Never mind that! We heard that you know where they are holding our friends. We want to know where." Coco said. Hannes looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before crossing his arms.

"And why should I do that?" Hannes asked.

"Because we want to save them." Ruby said. Hannes looked over the teens. Amongst the mix of fear and worry, there were determination. Each of them looking like that they were ready to charge into hell and back. To do anything to rescue their friends. Ready to give their own lives for those that they care for.

"No" Hannes simply said, as he walked past the mass of teens. The teens looked at each other in shock and confusion.

"Excuse me?!" Coco yelled after the Swedish mercenary.

"You heard me. No, nej, nyet, nada, non, never gonna happened." Hannes said, continuing walking. A cloud of rose pellets then obstructed his view, as he found Ruby standing in front of him.

"Please Hannes, I am worried for my sister. I want to help her." Ruby pleaded, giving of her legendary puppy eye look. Hannes flinched a little from the look, but stood his ground.

"Nice try, but I am immune to such looks." Hannes said, walking past Ruby. Before he could walk any further, a hand then grabbed him around his collar and slammed him into the wall. Hannes grimaced slightly in pain, as Ren pulled out his dagger and put it up against Hannes throat.

"Listen here, my friend is in danger! I can only imagine what is currently happening to her, but I know one thing, if I don´t help her soon, then it could be too late. You know where she is, so start talking!" Ren threatened. The others looked in shock at the anger displayed in Ren´s eyes. He was normally calm and seemed emotionless all the time, but now he showed anger no one had ever seen him display. Hannes blankly stared at Ren, before looking down at the dagger and up towards Ren again.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Ren growled and put Stormflower closer to Hannes throat. Hannes didn´t react, as he continued to stand there with a blank look.

"Mr. Lie Ren, that is enough!" Ozpin´s voice then boomed through the hallway, as the headmaster slammed the bottom of his cane on the floor. The other adults had been watching the display in silence, but Ozpin had now been forced to intervene. The teens flinched at Ozpin voice. Ren glared one more time at Hannes before letting go. Hannes rubbed his throat. He then smirked.

"Maybe I was hasty in my decision." Hanne said. The teens looked at Hannes in confusion, with Hannes looking at Ren, still with his smirk.

"You got guts kid. I like that. From what Viktor had told me about his training sessions with you, you are a foe to be weary of." Hannes said.

"In fact, from all he had said about you guys, you are all extremely skilled at what you do. Special force level even, but this isn´t your average mission." Hannes began, his face turning dark.

"You have fought against the Grimm, you have fought against the White Fang, and I bet that some of you have even fought against a robot once or twice." Hannes said, giving a quick glance at Blake when he said the last thing.

"But these people that I´m going up against are nothing like that. These people are thousands of times worse. I have fought against them before, and if it wasn´t for my power, I wouldn´t be standing here today." Hannes said.

"These people aren´t some random terrorists or some thugs. These people are a super power, with weapons and equipment that dwarfs anything from Atlas." Hannes said.

"That remains to be seen." James said while crossing his arms.

"Shut it James!" Hannes yelled. The general recoiling slightly from the outburst.

"These people kill without mercy, that is if you are lucky. If they decide to capture you, you are screwed." Hannes warned, his voice making some of the teens shiver in fear.

"I have seen firsthand at what they do and what they can do. I have myself been subjugated to their torture." Hannes said. He walked up to Ren and glared the teen straight in to the eyes. Ren didn´t flinch.

"If your friend was normal, she would be dead by now." Hannes said. This earned a response, as Ren´s eyes widen slightly at this.

"But she isn´t normal, not to them. She has a semblance, something they want to get their hands on." He said.

"That is why they kidnapped all of them. They will try and find a way to steal their semblance for their own. That is what they do. They where they ones that experimented on Viktor. They have even experimented on me!" Hannes yelled. The teens looked at each other in slight worry and fear when hearing this. Hannes looked over all the teens.

"Their weapons have the ability to pierce through Aura with ease. Your powers won´t do much in protecting you from their wrath. So if you still decide to tag along, I can´t guarantee that you will make it back alive." Hannes warned.

"So? Who still wants to tag along?" Hannes asked.

Without even a doubt, all of the teens took a step forward.

"We´ll do anything for our friends." Ruby said.

"Even if we have to go to hell and back." Coco finished. Hannes smirked when hearing that. He glanced slightly at Ozpin, who had a slight smirk as well.

"It is good to see that you don´t accept cowards into this school, Ozpin." He said with a smirk.

"Come! It is time we put together a plan." He finished, as the teens followed him with the adult trailing behind.

* * *

She felt weak, so weak. Her arms hurt, as she felt someone´s tight grip on both of them. She was dragged along the floor, her feet tailing behind being dragged across the cold, metallic floor. Her hair was a mess, but she just didn´t have the strength to be mad over it, as all of her strength and stamina was gone. She breathed as slowly as possible, as each breath felt like a stab in her heart. Her uniform was a mess, dirty and tattered.

Yang Xiao Lang felt broken.

The two soldiers dragging her then stopped in front of a blue energy door, blocking a single room. One of the soldiers used a keycard on the doors controlpanel on the side, as the energywall dispersed. The moment it was gone, the soldiers then threw Yang into the room. She landed hard on the ground. She landed on her front, as she groaned. She glared back at the two featureless masks of the soldiers, as one of the used the keycard once more and the energy door came back. They then left. Yang slowly got up from the ground and turned towards the door. She saw on the other side two more soldiers stopping in front of the opposite cell to hers. They were dragging the familiar form of Nora. The energy door went down and they threw in Nora into her own cell. She landed on the ground as well as her, seeing as they had given her the same "hospitality" as her. Nora´s uniform was tattered and her hair was a mess as well. Her face was slightly bruised, as a dried bloodstream tailed down the left corner of her mouth. Nora slowly started to get up, as the energy door materialized itself between her and the soldiers. The soldier then left without a word.

Yang walked up to the energy door and looked down the hall to the left. She saw two more soldier throwing Velvet into her own cell. Velvet, like them, was bruised and beaten. Her clothes we a mess and once beautiful brown hair was dirty and strained. The soldiers threw her in and she fell down on the floor. The door materialized and the soldiers walked away. Yang growled when seeing this. Out of rage, she punched the energy door, only for it to give her a electric shock. She cried out in pain, as the electric current flew through her body. She fell down on her knees and clutched her right hand. She looked down on it and saw some scorched skin on top of her knuckles.

Her cry of pain gained the attention of the others, as Nora got up from the ground and Velvet looked out from her own cell towards her.

"Yang! Are you okay?" Nora asked, concerned for her friend. Yang clutched her teeth and hissed in pain, but slowly nodded.

"I´ll be fine, nothing I can´t shake of." She said, as she got back up on her feet. Nora glared at the energy door and prepared to punch it as well.

"If this thing is made out of electric current, that will work just fine for me." She said with a grin. Yang´s eyes widen, as she saw a familiar collar around Nora´s neck.

"Nora, wait!" Yang yelled, but it was too late. Nora´s fist collided with the energy door, and like with Yang, electricity flew through Nora, but no in the way she had expected. The usually energetic girl cried out in pain, as she was flung backwards from the door. She landed in a skid on her back, and hissed in pain.

"Owwww, what happened?" Nora asked confused.

"I tried to warn you." Yang said. Nora slowly got up from the floor, clutching her knuckle.

"No, I mean, why did that hurt? I can absorb electric energy and transfer it to my strength. That is my semblance. It has never hurt before." Nora said alarmed. She then raised her hands and looked at them.

"And I don´t feel any stronger, only weaker." Nora said, her eyes displaying her panic. Yang lowered her head and reached up towards her own collar around her neck.

"It is because of these." Yang said, pointing at her collar.

"What are these?" Velvet asked, grabbing her own collar.

"I don´t know how they work, all I know is that they are capable of jamming one´s aura and semblance. Shutting them down and rendering the victims defenseless." Yang said. Velvet and Nora looked at her in shock.

"These can do that?" Nora asked. Yang nodded.

"B-bu-but it is impossible to shut one´s aura of." Nora stammered.

"Well, these guys have found out how to do it. I don´t know how, they just have. And to make things even worse, they also have weapons and ammunition that can easily pierce someone´s aura. Like it wasn´t even there." Yang warned. This only caused Velvet´s and Nora´s eyes to widen further.

"Who are these people?" Velvet asked. Yang stayed quiet for a moment.

"I don´t know." Was Yang´s answer.

"Will you three shut the fuck up already!" They then heard. The managed to look down the hall and saw two guards standing there with strange baton in their hands. The guard's didn´t wear the standard soldier armor Yang had seen earlier. These guys wore more of a grey uniform with a black armored vest over their chest. Their faces weren´t covered up, so Yang could see their glares towards her. They had black tactical boots and a small grey cap on top of their head. Yang and Nora glared towards the guards, while Velvet looked worried.

"Make us." Nora dared. The two guards then looked at each other. One of the raised his baton and flicked it once in the air.

"Seems like we have a trouble maker." One guard said.

"Commence standard submission procedure." The other guard said. The two of them walked up towards Nora´s cell and one used his keycard to close down the energy door. Immediately, Nora charged towards them with rage in her eyes and punched one straight in the chest. The guard didn´t even flinch, as Nora retracted her hand and held it in pain. The guard´s chuckled darkly.

"Didn´t you listen to your friend girl? With that collar on, you are as weak as a small bunny." The guard said, before kicking Nora back. Nora landed against the wall, flinching in pain. Before she had the chance to get up, the other guard stabbed her with his baton, sending an electric shock through her. Nora cried out in pain, as the soldier retracted the baton.

"Have you learned your place yet girl?" The guard asked. Nora responded by spitting him in the face.

"Bite me." Nora responded. The guard dried the spit of his face with a growl. Both guards then stabbed her with their batons, sending double the amount of electricity through her body. Nora´s cries echoed through the cellblock. Yang looked at the display, terrified.

"No, leave her alone!" She shouted.

"Quiet, or you´re next!" The guards threatened. Both guards continued to hurt Nora, her cries of pain filling both Yang and Velvet with fear and terror, as there were nothing they could do. Velvet tried her best to see what was happening, her eyes filled with terror. Both guards then stopped their electrocuting of Nora and retracted their batons. Nora fell down on the ground, her body twitching every now and then from the shocks. She laid face first on the floor. Yang couldn´t see if she was breathing or not.

"I think this one has now learned her lesson." The guard smirked. Both exited the cell and the door materialized once more. They started to walk down the hallway, glancing towards Yang and Velvet.

"Future protectors of the world HA! They are nothing but crybabies." One guard said, both laughed, as they took up their positions near the door once more. Yang and Velvet glared towards them all the way, before turning their focus towards the unmoving form of Nora, or in Velvet´s case, looking out from her cell in the direction of Nora´s cell.

"N-Nora?" Yang asked. No response.

"Nora?" She tried once more, a little louder. Still no response. Yang now started to panic, fearing the worst. Then, to her relief, Nora´s body started to move slightly. Nora pushed herself of the ground and slowly turned to look at Yang. When her head had fully turned, Yang saw the tears in Nora´s eyes.

"I-I want to go home. I-I don't l-like this place. I want t-to go h-home." She sniffed. Her cheery and childish mood gone, replaced with one of fear and sadness. Yang looked at Nora with sorrow in her eyes. She wanted to help her friend, to reassure her, but she didn´t know what to say. Nora slowly crawled up towards the corner of her cell and sat up against the wall. She mover her knees close to her chest and buried her face between them. Quiet sobbing could then be heard coming from her. Yang looked on with sadness. She then turned towards Velvet and saw that the poor girl was just as terrified as her. Yang didn´t say anything, as she simply turned and walked further in to her cell. She took Nora´s advice, and simply curled herself up in the corner of the room, alone with her thoughts. No one of them noticed the cameras looking at them.

* * *

A couple of monitors showed the feed from the prison block, each showing respective girl's cell. The office was cast in darkness but in the middle, a man stood, casted in shadows. He looked at the feed with a slight, sinister smirk on his lips. Next to the man, stood the same commander from before, in his urban camouflage uniform and black beret on his head, who also stood there with a smirk. Next to the commander, stood Nikita with his hands behind his back and a scowl on his face.

"They are defiant, I´ll give them that." He said.

"Don´t you agree with me Mr. Kirillov?" He said, turning slightly around to look towards his "guest". Behind him, down on his knees, was Viktor. His face was bruised and his hair was a mess. His clothes were tattered. A dried blood stream was on the side of his mouth. His hands rested on his knees, as they were enveloped by a pair of energy handcuffs. He breathed heavily, as he looked at the person with nothing but hate in his eyes, showing of his teeth in a constant, quiet growl. Two large individuals, the same size as him, flanked him on respective side, as they held him down. They were fully clothed in black, armored body suits with armored vests and shoulder pads. Their faces were covered by baklavas with covered eyes. The man turned slightly towards the commander.

"It seems like are guest is not in a talkative mood. That is quite rude, wouldn´t you agree with me Smith?" The man asked jokingly.

"Indeed my leader, it is quite rude if you ask me." Commander Smith responded, a slight smirk on his face. Viktor stayed quiet, simply glaring at the two of them in silence and hate. The man then turned towards Viktor once more.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other, Mr. Kirillov? About ten years if I remember correctly." The man asked. Viktor stayed quiet, his glare not changing. The man chuckled, as he walked up towards Viktor. Viktor started to struggle to get free from the grip of the large soldiers holding him down, but he couldn´t get free. The man stopped in front of a struggling Viktor, mockingly bent down to his level.

"Last time we saw each other, you tried to kill me. I remember how you strangled me to death." The man said, his smirk disappearing and was replaced with a frown, as he rubbed his throat.

"How did you survive?" Viktor finally asked. The man smirked once more.

"I am a persistent man Mr. Kirillov, you should know that by now." The man said. Both sides were then silent, the only sound that could be heard were Nora´s silent sobbing coming from her monitor.

"You will pay for that Friedrich." Viktor growled. Friedrich frowned once more.

"That name means nothing to me. I am the Fuhrer, soon to be master of this world." Friedrich said.

"Then why are you hiding in the dark?" Viktor mocked. Friedrich slapped Viktor across the face. In his current state, Viktor felt that, as he grimaced slightly in pain as his head jerked to the side.

"I will soon control both this and our world. I will free this and our world from the threat of war, racism and fear. I will create my utopia." Friedrich said.

"And to do that, you will rob people of their freedom!" Viktor yelled. Friedrich narrowed his eyes towards the Russian.

"I don´t expect a brute like yourself to understand the bigger picture here. Peace and freedom cannot coexist. With freedom, comes paranoia, fear and anger. People will always find an excuse to fight over the most simplest of reasons. It is in the human nature after all." Friedrich said. Viktor narrowed his eyes towards the man.

"I will change that, I will control everything. I will know every action, every feeling, every thought that will go through people's minds. There will be no more war, no more hate. There will only be peace. And to accomplish this, the old most be destroyed and the thoughts of freedom must be vanquished." Friedrich said, as he clenched his fist in front of Viktor´s face. Viktor continued to glare at the man.

"You will never succeed. There will always be people there to stop you. You will never win!" Viktor yelled. Friedrich glared down on his captive, before grinning.

"We´ll see about that my old freunde. Take him away and hook him up." Friedrich ordered. The two large soldiers holding Viktor grunted in acknowledge and dragged Viktor away.

"You will never win!" Viktor managed to yell, before they exited the room and the door shut behind them. Friedrich stood there with his grin, before scowling.

"He has a point however, there is still someone out there that will oppose us. Someone I ordered you to bring as well." Friedrich growled and looked at Nikita. Nikita went down on one knee and looked shamefully towards the floor.

"Please forgive me my leader. Before I had a chance to go after Hannes, the alarm at Beacon had already been sound. Their numbers and were too great for me, I had to retreat." Nikita said. Friedrich glared down towards man. Friedrich then smirked.

"You failure matters not. We will deal with it later on. Now go, prepare yourself for your next mission." Friedrich said. Nikita looked up from the ground.

"What mission is that my leader?" Nikita asked.

"You will accompany me as I visit our new…allies." Friedrich said, before turning towards Smith, who stood there slightly confused at the man had just said.

"Prepare a transport and an escort. I´ll be leaving soon." Friedrich said. Smith raised an eyebrow.

"Sir?" The commander asked.

"That was a direct order commander, get to it, schnell!" Friedrich growled. Smith gulped and snapped to attention.

"Y-yes my leader, it will be done." Smith managed to say, before rushing out of the room. Friedrich looked back at Nikita, who nodded and got up from the floor and walked out as well. Friedrich then stood there alone in the darkness, before smiling.

"Soon" He said to himself. He walked over to his desk.

"Soon this world will now true power. The true power…" He pressed a holographic button on the desk. A holographic image showed up. It was blurry first, but soon corrected itself. Friedrich smirked at the image he saw.

"…of the gods." Friedrich finished with a smirk.

 **AN: Another chapter up! This one was fun to write, I have been wanting to include a Russian roulette scene for a while now. I hope that you liked it. Also, a shout out to DinoGuy2000. I love your reviews, keep writing them because I love reading them, and also, thank you for liking my story. Unless you have been sarcastic all this time then SCREW YOU…Nah just kidding, you know I love you man.**

 **As always, please leave a review and I see you in the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Where to begin. First off, where have I been for the last few months? On vacation. As it says on my account, I am currently studying on Gothenburg University to become a museum conservator. I live outside of Gothenburg, about one and a half hour away with train. So when I travel by the train, I have access to no internet, which helps a lot to make me focus on my tasks. While on the train, I either write my reports or on this story. That is how I sometime can be able to post three chapters on one week, especially if the train gets stuck in traffic (I know that sounds weird, but this is Swedish train network, which is not so dependable). Now when my semester is done and I have gone home for the summer, I no longer sit on those long train rides back home. This has caused my writing to go down slightly, since I now have always access to internet and I am easily distracted.**

 **Not to worry, I have not given up on this story and I never will, I will see it through to the end. I can´t however promise when the next chapter will come out. I will try to start on it as soon as possible.**

 **So here is the next chapter of Cash and Dust, I hope that you all like it. Sorry if this chapters isn´t as long as the others.**

 **Chapter 31**

The wasteland stretched for miles in each direction. Nothing but scorched trees and dead ground as far as the eye could see. Giant purple crystals erupted from the ground and the sky is stained permanently dark red. A single Beowolf walked past a dead tree, sniffing the air with a growl. It made its way past the mass of trees and found its prize. A dead deer laid there before him. The deer having lost its way into this wasteland. The animal´s body was thin with its flesh having decayed over time. The Beowolf growled and stalked forward towards the dead animal. The Grimm stopped over the dear and opened its jaw, a string of saliva dripping down. The beast was about to bite down on the dead animal, when another growl caught its attention. The Beowolf looked up from the corpse and spotted another Beowolf walking towards it. The first Beowolf growled towards the one that disrupted its meal. The second Beowolf growled back. The two Grimm stared each other down, showing their fangs and claws to one another.

The two then charged each other, claws and fangs clashing with each other, as blood was drawn. One Beowolf slashed the other across its face with its claws, as the other bit down on its neck. The two beasts struggled over who would gain the meat, neither caring over how hurt they got in the process.

Then a large aircraft flew over the two Grimm, flanked by four smaller aircrafts. The two Grimm stopped their fighting and looked up towards the group of aircrafts. They sniffed the air. They recognized the scent coming from them.

Humans.

They both growled and forgot about their fight, chasing after the five aircrafts speeding across the sky.

* * *

"I have seen some things, but this place…" Nikita began, while looking out through the window of the main aircraft. The aircraft was an American made V-120 Valkyrie. The Valkyrie had four engines, each on the edge of its equally long wings. It was about thirty meters in length and its wings had a wingspan of about twenty five meters. The military aircraft had however been styled to fit a more private individual, rather than function as a military transport. The inside was styled with expensive chairs and tables meant for a king. Flanking the Valkyrie, where four modified Hind helicopters, each packing enough ordinance to bring down a small country. Nikita looked away from the window.

"I don´t like it." Nikita finished, as he looked towards the man standing next to him. The man stood in the shadows and smirked.

"Is that fear I sense from you Nikita?" Friedrich asked. Nikita looked offended.

"Never my leader! I simply am pointing out that this place…" Nikita looked back out through the window. He looked over all the dead trees and the scorched earth.

"This place is like nothing I have ever seen. It reeks nothing but death." Nikita said. Friedrich smiled wickedly.

"I know." He said. He walked over to the side and sat down on one of the chairs. A waitress wearing a black uniform with the Order insignia on her arm and a small cap on her head, walked over to him and handed him a glass of wine.

"Here is your wine my leader." She said. Friedrich nodded a thanks and the waitress left.

"…and a like it." Friedrich said, before taking a sip out of the glass. He lowered the glass and looked back at Nikita. He put the glass back on the table.

"We are on our way to Salem´s castle. There, we will meet her inner circle and discuss the changes in our plans. Salem was not that entertained with this but, things must change if we are to win this war." Friedrich explained. Nikita growled a little.

"You should have left me back at base. I don´t like leaving Viktor there unchecked. I don´t trust anyone than me to keep in locked down. And that there are now three huntresses, two who possesses strength matchable to our ogres. I fear something that we are, how do you say it, playing with fire." Nikita said. Friedrich leaned back in his chair.

"I notice your concern my friend. I indeed know of Viktor´s strength and trickery, but this time, we have leverage over him. Those three huntress you mentioned. With those collars on, they are nothing more than mortals. I have also given strict orders that if Viktor does anything, even the slightest that raise suspicion, they are to be executed. Viktor knows this, so he will stand down. I also issued this task in keeping them locked up to Commander Smith. He knows the prize of failure." Friedrich said.

"If you say so my leader." Nikita said, but his worries still plagued him.

"My leader, we are approaching our destination." The pilot then said over the com of the aircraft.

"Wunderbar, I´m sure that this meeting will indeed be interesting." Friedrich said, as he got out of his chair. The aircraft started to slow down its speed and started to descend, shifting its engines upwards in the process.

* * *

Minutes earlier

"My lady, if I may ask, but why have you called all of us here on such a short notice?" Dr. Arthur Watts asked from his seat at the table. The other occupants of the room turned their heads towards who he was speaking to. Salem slowly turned her head towards him and looked at him with her red and soulless eyes. The doctor gave a quiet gulp in nervousness.

"I´m glad that you asked Arthur." Salem began. She leaned forward onto the table and put her hands together. She looked over towards all the others in the room. Sitting next to Arthur closest to her, were Hazel Rainart, the muscle of their little faction. Opposite of him sat Tyrian Callows, one of the deadliest assassins in the world and the go to guy when she wanted someone dead or captured. He sat in a crouch on the chair, his maniatic smile plastered over his face. Next to him, furthest from Salem, sat Cinder Fall, the woman with much potential before her, and soon to be her new fall maiden.

Cinder had arrived earlier today with her underlings, who both had been in shock when seeing her for the first time. Said underlings stood by the window and looked out towards the Grimm breeding grounds in shock and terror. Seeing the creation of Grimm for the first time as well.

Feeble human emotions.

"To answer your question, we have a new member joining our circle today. A man with a lot of power at his disposal." Salem answered. This made the other look at each other with confusion and slight surprise.

"A new member? Who is as worthy as us to have gained your attention?" Arthur asked with disgust. Salem´s unamused glare silenced him quickly.

"He will be arriving shortly to this meeting, where we all are going to discuss the changes of our plans." Salem said.

"Who is this man, and what has he done to earn your attention?" Arthur asked again.

"Who cares, as long as our goddess sees him worthy, that is good enough for me." Tyrian said with a crazed chuckle. Arthur gave a bored glare towards the lunatic for interrupting his question towards Salem. Before Salem could answer, a rapid flapping noise could be heard from outside. Salem smirked.

"That would be him right now." She said, as they all turned to look out the window. They observed five strange aircrafts approaching. One large flanked by four smaller. Their design were foreign to all of them and they looked to be more armored and armed than anything Atlas had. The large aircraft slowed down its speed and started to descend down towards the landing platform next to the castle. Other, much smaller aircrafts circled around the large aircraft, scanning the areas around it with its cannons, before they landed as well. Armed soldiers poured out from the aircrafts with heavy weaponry at their disposal.

The side door to the large aircraft then opened. None of them could get in the features of the people who stepped out, but almost instantly, Grimm surrounded the newcomers. A multitude of the people raised their weapons towards the beasts, and one man larger than the rest went into a fighting position. One man however didn´t even flinch at the appearance of the Grimm, and simply continued to stand there calmly.

"My children, stand down, they are our guests." Salem said throughout the room, but the Grimm heard it none the less. The Grimm looked confused at each other for a moment, before they backed off. The newcomers lowered their weapons and made their way towards her castle. The meeting room was silent, when suddenly the footsteps of the newcomers could be heard from down the hall.

The doors then swung open and a large man stood there, wearing an armored body suit and had an eyepatch over one of his eyes. The man´s face was permanently looked in a scowl and his eye yelled anger hiding behind his features. His muscles looked like that they could destroy anything in his path. The occupants of the room sat there in silence, observing the man. Before anyone of them could even speak, the large man then stepped aside and three other individuals walked into the room. Two flanked the third on each side, wielding armored suits and gasmasks over their faces and holding advanced looking energy rifles in their hands. The man in the middle hover, was vastly different from the rest.

The man wore a black suit like uniform with patches looking like two thunderbolts on his shoulders and around the collar of the jacket. He had an equally black cap resting on his head. Said cap had a emblem of a skull with two bones crossing each other behind it. On the left side of his chest, a mark of an eagle holding a ring with a strange cross with turned corners hanged. On his left arm, he had a red armband with a white circle in it. In the white area, a black mark of the phoenix standing over a planet could be seen. The man's boots seemed to be made out of leather and almost went up to his knees and clapped quietly on the ground when he walked.

The most notable thing was his face. His face was neatly shaved, not a single hair out of place. He had dark blonde hair on top of his head that was professionally combed. He had a large scar over his left eye and his left eye had been replaced by a robotic eye that glowed dark red. His still organic eye had a blood red pupil, similar to that of Salem. The combination of both eyes gave him a demonic look wherever he looked. He had a smirk on his face, while he looked over the room.

"I must say Salem, this castle of yours is quite something. I am not that big of a fan of the décor, I prefer something more Aryan, but I do like the color and its location. It is very…" He rolled his hand, trying to find the right word.

"Comfortable." He said with a sinister smirk that could match that of Tyrian. Arthur, Tyrian or Hazel took notice of the man´s strange accent. The others in the room, except for Salem, seemed to be taken by surprise by the man´s lack of respect for the Grimm queen. Cinder´s eyes widen however, as did Emerald and Mercury. They recognized that accent.

"Who the devil are you?" Arthur demanded. Tyrian and Hazel glared at the man as well, but something felt very wrong about him. The man didn´t seem to register Arthur´s demands, as the man continued to look around the room, before his eyes settled on Salem. The man snapped his fingers, and two more soldiers came in with a chair and put it down in front of the man. The man sat down on the chair.

"It was nice of you to call off your pets when we arrived, but they would have proven to be a little threat if they had attacked." The man assured, while the large man cracked his knuckles together with a smirk.

"I asked you a question." Arthur said, raising his voice a little. Friedrich didn´t pay him any mind.

"Arthur, that is enough." Salem growled. Said man shrunk in his seat from her voice and nodded his head towards Salem.

"Of course my lady, please excuse my insolence." Arthur said. Salem gave him one last glare, which he tried to cover from.

"Please excuse my underling, I am glad to see that you decided to accept my invitation." Salem said. The man looked at Salem, still smirking.

"Think nothing of it Salem. After all, there is always, how do you say it, one bad helper." Friedrich said mockingly towards Arthur. Arthur growled quietly and clenched his fist. Friedrich then gave a bow, as he took of his cap.

"Friedrich Von Dressler, also known as the leader, at your service." Friedrich said. He turned slightly to the large man next to him.

"This is Nikita Antoniw, my own personal body guard and one of my greatest creations." Friedrich said. He then turned towards Cinder, who recoiled slightly at his red eyes.

"Ms. Fall, so we finally meet in person." Friedrich said. Cinder still stat there with wide eyes.

"It´s you." Cinder said. Friedrich smirked.

"Indeed it is. I always knew that you worked for someone Ms. Fall. Even from day one, when you asked us to design that computer virus, I had a suspicion of your master´s plan. My spies have indeed been most useful in relaying information to me." Friedrich said. He then looked at Salem.

"Quite an ingenious plan I must say. Turning the nations towards one another, bringing down Beacon, stealing the maiden's power for your own and breaking your enemies' spirit in the process. That is a plan that I can respect." He said. The others at the table looked at him in shock.

 _"_ _How does he know the plan!?"_ Cinder thought to herself in shock. Even Emerald and Mercury looked shocked as well, as did the rest of the patrons at the table, all except for one. Salem smirked slightly at his comment.

"I see that you have been busy." She said. Friedrich smiled towards the Grimm queen. He leaned back in his chair and snapped his finger. One of the soldiers walked up to him and straighten himself out. Friedrich said something in a language none of them had heard and the soldier saluted. The soldier and one another rushed out of the room to who knows where. Friedrich looked towards the others at the table with a smile. The others looked confused at the display

"Your plan may be impressive, but…" He began, when the soldiers returned with what looked like a holographic projector. The two soldiers walked up to the middle of the table and placed the projector down on it. They pressed some buttons on the side and the projector started up.

"…it is doomed to fail." Friedrich finished. Now Salem growled, but before she could talk back to him, Friedrich raised his right hand to interrupt her.

"Let me finish Salem. Believe me when I say this, your plan would have worked a hundred percent under normal situations. You and your underlings have thought of everything, except for one thing, a new factor. This new factor have proven itself to be most…annoyable when it comes to people who tries to change the world for the better." Friedrich growled. He then pulled out a PDA with a holographic screen and pressed down on an app. The holographic projector than lit up and displayed an image of an emblem. The emblem looked like a shield in front of a planet and two broadswords crossed over it.

"This annoyance is called the Ballistic Network, an international organization wowed to protect the world and its people from any threats like corruption, terrorism and such. They have also waged a personal war with my organization for years. No matter where we hid and planed, they would found our safehouses and destroy them. They almost destroyed us a couple of years back, but like a phoenix, we always rise up from our ashes. We thought that we had finally lost them when we first arrived here on Remnant, it looks like we were wrong." Friedrich explained. He pressed another app and the planet seen both from the Networks and Orders emblem lit up. The Remnant natives sat there in silence with mixed expressions on their faces. Salem sat there in silence, leaning down on her hands as she listened. A numerous of dots then displayed on the map, showing mugshots of different people.

"Like my organization, the Network has contacts everywhere on our world. Generals, politicians, congressmen- and women who works with them willingly, or is forced to work with them, as the network as access to numerous corruption scandals. If they don´t do what they are told, they will release their blackmail and their career is over. We have hunted down many of these people." The mugshots then got a red cross over themselves, with the words eliminated displayed underneath.

"But there is four people that I would like nothing more than to see dead in the streets. The five original founders of the network." Friedrich said with despise and hate. He pressed once more. It first showed a man in a black jumpsuit wearing body armor on his chest and shoulders. He had brown hair and slight mustache. His skin was also slightly brownish. He had a sawed of shotgun hanging from his hip and a Bo staff hanging from his back.

"This is Sebastian Basurto Palomo. Born in the Bolivarian republic of Venezuela and is one of the most skilled martial artists of our world." Friedrich said, the image switched to a video, displaying soldiers firing their guns towards Sebastian, who dodged them with ease. Fifteen soldiers fired their weapons with everything they got, but still the man managed to get through the wall of bullets without being hit once. Sebastian jumped over the soldiers and landed amongst the large group. Then with speed like nothing they have seen before, Sebastian hit each of the soldiers with his staff. In less than a second, fifteen soldiers flew at all directions and landed on the ground unconscious. The video ended.

"He has the ability to inflict his attacks at such speeds, that it is impossible for his opponents to retaliate. Result of years of training." Friedrich said. Salem displayed no worry when hearing and seeing this. Another image was then shown. This one showed a man standing at a podium, holding some sort of medal in his hand. Upon closer inspection, they saw that the medal said "Nobel Prize in Physics". He had numerous more of these medals hanging from his neck, so much that he had trouble standing up and had to lean onto the podium. The man also displayed a wide grin.

"This is Joakim Winchester. Born in the United Kingdom. One of the most redeemed scientist in our world, after me of course. His scientific achievements has proven over the years to be most impressive, as he invents new machines and contraptions for the next century. He has also proven himself to be a real thorn in my organizations side, as his inventions has been used against us for years now." Friedrich said. The image changed to show a row of different inventions. From small, wrist attached devices to large vehicles.

"Cloaking devises that turn one completely invisible. State of the art body armor that can absorb damage from high caliber ammunition. Advanced robotics that makes anything here on Remnant look like toys. High concentrated energy weaponry, More lethal than that of the Atlesian military. Hovercrafts, personal shielding, advanced communications, sonic emitters, space age alloys, DNA hybridization and force field particle research. These are just a few of the many devises that he has produced for our enemies." Friedrich growled. The image then switched to an image of a man standing there with a woodland camouflage outfit and a green vest across his chest. A cap with a strange flag rested on his head. Cinder recognized the man, it was the man she had bumped into at Beacon yesterday.

"This is Hannes Månberg, born in the Kingdom of Sweden. While Sebastian in one of the worlds most skilled martial artists, Hannes is the most skilled marksman. That means, that he never miss his shots." Friedrich said. The image then switched from Hannes to a multitude of photos showing dead people, all killed by a gunshot right in the head. One image displaying a man in a business suit, sitting dead in a chair in what seemed to be in an office in a skyscraper.

"Alfred Hoff, killed from seven hundred meters away. The bullet traveled through three other buildings without hitting anything before striking him down, in one shot." Friedrich said. Another image, showing a dead man sitting in a crash car.

"Josef Durante, killed six hundred meters away while driving his car at 160 kilometers per hour, from the side, in one shot." He said. Another image, showing a man hanging from a support line from a building while a sandstorm raged on.

"Faris Hakim, killed a thousand meters away in one shot in the middle of a sandstorm." Friedrich finished. The images disappeared and was replaced by a video. Salem had to agree, this man was indeed a skilled killer. Too bad he worked for the wrong side.

"This man has killed many of my lieutenants with his aim. And don´t get fooled by his choice of weapons. He is still competent when it comes to close combat." Friedrich said. Another video played, showing Hannes jumping over a man in a costume and holding a SMG of some sort, and landed behind him. He then roundhouse kicked the man in the face. They seemed to be in a warehouse of some sort. Another man fired his weapon towards Hannes, who rolled to the side to avoid the bullets. Hannes rolled behind the man and grabbed the man´s head and twisted the man's neck with a sickening crack, killing him instantly.

"Ooooh, I like this guy." Tyrian said with a maniacal smile. Cinder rolled her eyes and continued to watch the footage.

"He doesn't look so tough." Hazel said with a frown. Friedrich looked at him.

"Wait for it…" He said. The events of the video then shifted as three dozen soldiers then poured out from the many doors of the ware house. The soldiers stopped in front of Hannes and all of them aimed their weapons at him. Hannes looked towards the large group and tried to go for his pistols, only to find that they weren´t there. Hannes looked once more on all the soldiers and muttered.

"Skit också." He said. All of the soldiers then opened fire. Hannes body twisted and jerked from avalanche of bullets. Blood splattered across the wall, as Hannes body was slowly eaten away. Hunks of flesh and skin flew off. A large part of his face blew of, as an eyeball flew away. The group sat there in silence, watching the carnage with different reactions. Tyrian looked on in excitement. Arthur and Hazel sat there with expressionless faces and Cinder sat there with slight disgust. Emerald and Mercury stood there in shock. One thing didn´t add up to Cinder. This video didn´t look edited and showed something that no man should be able to survive, yet she saw him yesterday, no worse to wear.

Back to the video, the wave of bullets stopped, as all the soldiers stopped to reload. Hannes stumbled on his legs, now looking like a skeleton with hunks of flesh still attached to him. Hannes then stopped stumble around and slowly raised his head, a single eye still attached to his head.

Hannes then started to laugh.

Right before their eyes, they saw Hannes wounds starting to heal. Flesh reformed and his bullet wounds healed t such level, so sign of earlier damages could be seen. As he healed, Hannes cracked his knuckles together and smiled wickedly. The soldiers looked terrified at Hannes and aimed their now reloaded weapons at him once more.

"My turn." Hannes said and charged with a feral roar. What came next could only be described as a massacre. Hannes leaped onto the first soldier and sunk his teeth deep into the soldier's neck. Before the man could scream out in pain, Hannes ripped of a large chunk of flesh in one go. Hannes then leaped onto the next soldier and ripped the man's head right of his body, bringing along the spine and all. Next soldiers got his chest all torn open. The carnage continued, with the number of soldiers going down one by one. Soon, all that remained was Hannes, sitting along the floor of bodies and was eating one of the dead soldiers. The Remnant natives sat there in silence and shock, no one knowing what to say, except for once again Salem, who had heard this before.

"I don´t see a problem here." Tyrian added.

"Before any of you ask. Hannes is no normal Human. In fact, he died around twenty years ago, yet he still walks amongst the living." Friedrich said.

"An undead." Cinder breathed to herself.

"I thought they were just a myth." Arthur said in disbelief.

"Apparently, they are not." Hazel corrected. Friedrich leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands.

"Indeed they are not. We have managed to capture Hannes a few times and have experimented on him to find out what makes him what he his. We have yet to fully figure out that, but just imagine the possibilities when we find out on how to replicate him. Imagine an army of completely immortal soldiers, no force would be able to stand in one´s way." Friedrich said. Even Salem had to agree on that part, she would love to have access so such a force.

"Each of these individuals have different threat levels. Hannes and Joakim are considered medium, since they can be brought down with the enough numbers. Joakim is considered threat level high, while not as competent as the others in combat, his knowledge makes him a dangerous foe. There is however one individual that stands above them all at the threat level Omega." Friedrich said. Another image was shown of that of a large, muscular man standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Viktor Kirillov." Friedrich spat as Nikita growled loudly. The others could hear the utter hate in the man's voice as he said that name.

"Born in the United Soviet Social Republic, now known as the Russian Federation. Viktor was once one of us, fighting the one true fight that is worth fighting for, peace. But along the way, he got corrupted and decided that our cause was not the right one for him. After all the time, recourses and money we had put on him, he thought that he could just leave us. That was not the case, as we tried to imprison him and remove the corruption from his mind. This however failed, as we underestimated his strength and power." Friedrich said. A video then played, showing Viktor plowing through hordes of soldiers with ease, their weapons being ineffective against him.

"Viktor is the results of bioengineering at its finest. We took a simple mortal and turned him into a god." Friedrich said with pride.

"Increased strength, matched by no one." Friedrich said. Nikita gave a quiet growl to himself at that comment. The video showed Viktor lifting a large tank above his head, before ripping said tank in two, pieces flying everywhere.

"Stamina and speed of that of a god." Viktor was seen sprinting so fast, that he caught up to a car, before grabbing said car and flipped it upside down.

"And best of all, resistance to all forms of damage." The video showed a large amount of soldiers firing their weapons, even some of the soldiers wielding the same energy weapons as Friedrich body guards, and was firing at Viktor. Neither the bolts nor the bullets did any damage to Viktor, as they bounced and impacted harmlessly off his skin. Then a soldier raised a rocket launcher and fired. The rocket flew through the air and impacted straight on Viktor´s chest. The explosion was massive, the size of a city block. The soldiers stopped firing and locked towards the aftershock of the bomb. Then out of the smoke walked Viktor, his chest slightly scorched. Viktor wore a scowl on his face, before he charged, his eyes now completely white. Like with Hannes, the Remnant natives were shocked at the brutality showcased by Viktor, as he massacred the soldiers.

"When Viktor takes too much damage or he is subjected to something that causes great anger, he will enter something that is called a berserker stage, making him invulnerable to damage and turning him into an unstoppable force. Many of my troops have perished because of this stage." Friedrich said.

"Result of his change?" Salem asked. Friedrich shook his head.

"No, he had this stage before he was subjected to the processes that changed his DNA into what he is today. That was why we choose him. It seems however that we should have been more thorough with the mind altering process." Friedrich said while clenching his fists. The video then ended and the holographic display shut off. The room was quiet, neither side saying anything. Salem then leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. The whole room turned to look at the Grimm queen. She was slightly unnerved by these news. These four new individuals had indeed impressive abilities. They had already shown what they could do, as she had heard what had happened to the White Fang because of them. One of them even came close in killing Adam, which would have indeed halted their plans.

The plans had to change.

"You said earlier that to me that Hannes and Viktor was on Beacon and that you would deal with them. Are they currently a threat to our plans?" Salem asked.

"One at least, the other one is in our custody." He said.

"Who?" Salem asked.

"Viktor, the most dangerous of the two. We took him by surprise and we have leverage over him, some of his friends got captured as well to make sure that he behaves. We were going to capture both of them…" Friedrich began, when he then sent an evil eye towards Nikita, who straighten himself up in fear.

"…But someone decided to retreat before accomplishing his mission." He finished. Friedrich looked back at Salem.

"Beacon is now on high alert because of this failed attempt and we are unable to capture Hannes because of this, since he is now alerted as well." He said.

"And because of that, Beacon is planning to postpone the Vytal tournament, there is even talk that they should quit. We needed all of the kingdoms gathered at that event to be able to initiate our plans. You have ruined everything with your kidnapping failure!" Cinder said. Friedrich stayed quiet and turned slowly to look at Cinder. Said woman flinched as soon as he looked at her.

"I have been doing this far longer than you realize, so don´t try and lecture me child!" Friedrich said through gritted teeth. The tone of his voice also told the others to not tempt his anger. Cinder backed down, for now. Friedrich turned to look at Salem.

"She is right however, Vale may postpone the Vytal festival, which will most likely disrupt all of your plans to make Beacon fall…" Friedrich began, as he turned slowly to look at Cinder once again, but this time with a smile.

"…And get what's in the vault." He said. Cinder´s eyes widen once more, how much did this man know?! Salem leaned forward in her chair.

"That what do you propose we do to change the odds back into our favor?" She asked. The members of her group looked at her in shock.

"Mistress, you can´t surely think that we should change our plans because of the words from this man, especially since we know yet to nothing about him!" Arthur said. Salem once again sent a glare his way, which made the good doctor shrink in his chair. Salem looked back at Friedrich.

"Well?" She repeated her question. Friedrich smiled darkly.

"I´m glad you asked." He said. He pressed the controller once more and the projector lit up. A holographic image of Remnant was then displayed, rotating slightly clockwise. The Remnant natives were actually slightly in awe at seeing their planet so detailed, wondering how they have been able to detail it so good.

"As perhaps many of you have already guessed, this is Remnant, your home. I and my organization have operated in the shadows for years, building our strength and power. When we first arrived her on Remnant, we noticed that while some of your technology may be more advanced than ours in some fields, there are two fields that your worlds has not even begin to explore." Friedrich explained. The holographic planet changed to that of a rocket lifting of from a launching platform.

"The first is the power of space flight." Friedrich said. A multitude of images was then shown of rockets and artificial, hi-tech satellites.

"Our world for the last forty years have developed decent space faring capabilities. We have littered our orbit with satellites for easy communications and for spying on one another.

"The reason we have been able to build a global empire here on Remnant, is because we are using a communications network that is not used by no other nation on the planet." Friedrich began.

"We have over the years launched satellites in orbit across Remnant. We communicate on a frequency that no nation is able to achieve. While the others nations are limited to the towers of each kingdom, we use are global communications to easily direct our operations. Our untraceable satellites has also allowed us to hack into the communications of our enemies as well, making sure that we know all that they know. That is how we know if they are on our trail and if we need to remove someone. The satellites are also equipped with powerful cameras that record event real time, making sure that we can observe any mobilization and secret installation from a safe distance without the enemy even knowing." Friedrich leaned forward in his chair.

"This is how we managed to take a photo of your castle and how you were not able to detect it, we simply was too high above." He said with a grin. Salem leaned back in her chair and pondered to herself. That would explain the photo she saw of her castle they had and how they had located her home.

"This sounds impressive and all, but how will it help us achieve our goals?" Hazel asked.

"I´m getting to that. Besides space technology, there is another source of science that has impressed me since its discovery." He said with a smile. The image changed to that of a strange emblem. The emblem looked like a multitude of dots orbiting a single dot.

"The power of the atom." Friedrich said with a sinister smile.

"The power of what?" Tyrian asked confused. Friedrich looked at him.

"Atoms, the building blocks of the universe. Atoms build up everything around us. You, me, we are all consisting of atoms." Friedrich said.

"We know that! What did you mean about the power of them?" Arthur asked irritated. Friedrich smiled wickedly once more.

"Tell me Salem and company. Even with your powers and the full support of the Grimm army, the kingdoms is still not so easy to bring down. Even if your plan would work, there would still be people to oppose all of you and continue to fight for what they think is right and in the end, would defeat you all." Friedrich began, earning a couple of glares from the other patrons around the table.

"I´m not finished. But what if there were a weapon of such unimaginable power that it could turn armies into ash and nations into ruins." Friedrich continued, earning the attention of the Grimm queen.

"A weapon that could bring any foe down on their knees after just one use." Friedrich smiled wickedly.

"Salem, what if I said, that I could destroy a kingdom, by the push of a button." Friedrich continued to smile wickedly. Salem leaned forward into her chair.

"I would say, I would like to see proof." She responded. Friedrich chuckled darkly.

"Fair enough mein Fräulein." He said, as he pushed a button on his controller. The emblem changed to an image showing a large truck carrying what could only be described as a very large missile.

"This is a soviet made MAZ-7917 Mobile launcher which on the photo is transporting a RT-2UTTH Topol-M Intercontinental ballistic missile." The missile was highlighted and got its own image who started to rotate over the emitter. "One of these missiles are able to carry six 550 kiloton nuclear warheads." The image of the missile was cut through to show the six lingering warheads in its front. "One of these warheads, if detonated correctly, have the capability to destroy and area the size of vale in less than a minute, killing all who resides within." Friedrich explained. The image switched to a video, showing the detonation of one of these warheads. The video didn´t seem fake, as they saw the sheer destruction and death the weapon caused. The Remnant natives sat there in shock and awe at the sheer display of power.

"Impossible." Arthur denied. Salem stayed quiet, taking in the beauty of such power and destruction.

"After the collapse of the Soviet Union, my organization managed to acquire four of these missiles, all who has now been repurposed." Friedrich said.

"For what?" Hazel asked.

"For this." Friedrich smirked. The image then changed to show Remnant once again, but this time, it showcased a couple of strange satellites in orbit. Upon closer inspection, the Remnant natives could see that the Satellites were equipped with missiles aimed towards the planet.

"These satellites belong to project ODIN." Friedrich said.

"Odin?" Salem asked.

"Orbital Drop Initiation Network. We have not only launched spy and communications satellites over the years, but also a new generation of militarized satellites. Each of these ODIN satellites carry six nuclear missiles, each missile is equipped with one of these Topol warheads. We plan to have four satellites in orbit, one for each kingdom. We currently have three, with the fourth is to be launched and positioned in orbit tomorrow. We have been forced to push up the schedule because of the networks new presence here on Remnant. The orbital positioning of the missiles allow us to launch the missiles whenever we please, with only an impact time of less the five minutes after launch. Their positioning also makes sure that no one can meddle with them, since no nation of this world has the capability to reach them with their weapons, other than us of course." Friedrich said. He then stood up from his chair and leaned on the table.

"So my friends. Why only satisfy yourself with trickery, when you can have the power of god in your hands. To smite all who stands in your way, with the push of a button." He said, pressing the controller once again. The holographic satellites then unleashed their warheads on each of the holographic kingdoms, detonating on each city and settlement, destroying all, leaving nothing but a wasteland in their wake. Salem herself stood up from her chair and looked in wonder at the holographic showcase. She had stayed silent during all of this, trying to find a hint of lie or trickery in the man´s word. She had found none. This power he spoke of was really in his grasp. Such power that could rival, even surpass, that of the maidens, of the relics…of the gods.

She had to have access to this power.

"Which leave the people of the world with two choices to choose from. Surrender or die." She said. Friedrich smiled.

"Have I proven my worth?" He asked jokingly. Salem looked away from the hologram and at him with a smirk.

"Welcome to the inner circle." She said. Friedrich smirked and bowed.

"Danke Schön mein Fräulein." He said. He sat down on his chair and snapped his fingers. A soldier walked up to his side.

"Holen Sie uns den besten Wein, den wir im Transport haben." Friedrich said in his strange language. The soldier bowed and hurried out the he room. Friedrich turned to the others.

"I ordered him to get us some refreshment. It is time to celebrate this new alliance between us." The solider came back with a bottle of wine and a numerous of glasses. The soldiers put them down before each patron at the table and poured their glasses full. When he reached Salem, he hesitated for a second when she looked at him. Soon, the glasses were filled and Friedrich stood up from his chair and raised his glass.

"My friends, a toast for a new tomorrow and the destruction of all of our enemies." He said with a wicked smirk. The others looked hesitant to drink the wine. Salem however, took her own glass and raised from her chair.

"For a new tomorrow." She said, an equally wicked smirk on her face. She then looked towards the others with a glare, making them grasp and lift their glasses as well.

"For victory." The others said. Each took a sip out of their glass. The soldiers snapped the boots together and stood straight while reaching their right arm up in the air.

"Hail the Order. From the ashes, we will rise!" The soldiers said. The patrons at the table finished their drinks, while one of the soldiers pressed down a hand down on his intercom, seeming to be in a conversation. As soon as Friedrich had finished his sip, the soldier walked up to him.

"Mein Führer?" The soldier meekly asked. Friedrich looked towards him.

"Ja?" Friedrich asked, a little annoyed for being interrupted. The soldiers leaned in and started to whisper in Friedrich ear. For each passing second, Friedrich´s face turned from slight annoyance, to surprise, to pure rage. He clenched his fist, making his glass explode in his hand

"WHAT!" He roared.

 **So that was it, I hope that you liked it. As always, please leave a review, I love to read what you think about the story and I see you in the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **AN: Surprise, I´m not dead! (Gets tomato thrown in the face) And I see that you are kind of mad over the fact that I haven´t updated in a while. Let me explain why. First off, I have been busy with work. The last five months, I have spent my time on an internship class at the Swedish Museum of Science and Technology. I have been working hard, both taking care of their objects, writing reports and writing down notebooks and portfolios for the institute. I even had the task to clean an entire storehouse filled with all kinds of technological related objects. However, my time at the museum has now come to an end and I have learned so much during my time there. Both how a museum is run and how a conservator is fully dedicated in his work and a lot more. But I´m not here to bore you with my occupation. You are here to read awesome fanfics!**

 **…**

 **But you somehow stumbled upon this sorry excuse of a story.**

 **ENJOY!**

24 hours earlier

While classes for the day had since long ended, numerous of people sat in the classroom. These people consisted of the members of team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY, minus their missing members, headmaster Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood. They all sat in the student chairs, overlooking the platform where the teachers normally held the class. The students sat a little uncomfortable, all itching to get out and save their friends, but Hannes had told them to meet him in here, where he would discuss the plan. Ruby rubbed her hands together, trying to keep her composure, but it was harder then she thought. She still hadn´t fully gotten over the fact that her sister, her best friend and family, had been kidnapped. She was prepared to do anything to save her, but she had to be on the top of her skills to be able to do that.

And that proved hard when she just wanted to cry.

"Shhhh, it's okay Ruby, we are here for you." Weiss said, noticing when Ruby´s lip started to tremble. Ruby looked at Weiss and instantly hugged her, the heiress having grown used to it. She did understand how Ruby felt. She herself had a sister who she was ready to do anything for…even if she was sometimes a jerk. Suddenly, the sound of a trumped caught everyone´s attention, the unseen instrument playing a strange military song. They all looked towards the platform with raised eyebrows, when suddenly, a large flag unfolded itself from the roof and reached all the way down to the floor. The flag was strange, none of them had seen one like it before. It had thirteen stripes on it, seven red and six white. In the upper left corner of the flag, it had a blue area with dozens upon dozens of stars on it. Team RWBY sort of recognized the flag from Viktor´s stories.

"What a minute, isn´t that…?" Blake began.

"AAAAAATTENTION!" A voice suddenly yelled out. The occupants of the room jumped a little from the voice, as drums started to play from the speakers. Then, out from the side of the platform, Hannes stepped out. A multitude of eyebrows was raised as they looked Hannes over.

He was dressed in what could only be described as the strangest mix of clothes they had seen. He wore a pair of tan riding pants that was sticking out to the side close to the hip. He had shining leather boots on his feet. He had a dark olive colored suit jacket with a large blue ribbon across on it. Dozens of medals hanged from the left side of his chest, with some medals hanging on the right side. In his left hand, he held a riding crop, not that unlike the one in Glynda´s hands, and on his head, he had what could be described as a black colored bowl helmet with four stars in the front of it.

As the Remnant natives continued to look at Hannes oddly, the Swede continued to march up to the center of the platform with the riding crop underneath his right arm before stopping, his boots smacking against each other. Hannes then simply raised his left leg and spun towards them without moving his right foot. As soon as he was facing them, he placed both of his hands behind his back and took a deep breath, before smiling, confusing everyone present even further.

"Troops." He then began "Before we begin, I am going to ask all of you a question. Why are you all here?" He began. Before anyone could answer, he continued. "And I am also going at the same time answer that question for you. You are here today for three reasons. First, because you are here to defend your homes and your loved ones." The crowd remained silent. "Second, you are here for your own self-respect, because you would not want to be anywhere else. Third, you are here because you are real warriors and all real warriors like to fight. When you, here, every one of you, were kids, you all admired the champion marble player, the fastest runner, the toughest boxer, the big league ball players and all of that. You don´t tolerate losers, because the very idea of losing is hateful to all of you." Hannes paused for a moment. The crowd remained silent, not knowing what to make of this strange speech. Hannes walked back and forth a little, swaying his riding crop behind his back.

"But you must all remember, you are now part of an army and like an army, are all a team. You live, eat, sleep, fights as a team. This individuality stuff about lonesome heroism and lone wolf stuff is all a bunch of crap." Hannes said. No one knew what to say, because the crowd simply sat there in confusion. "The bilious bastards who wrote that stuff about individuality for the Saturday Evening Post don't know anything more about real battle than they do about fornicating." Hannes paused once more.

"All of the real heroes are not storybook combat fighters, either. Every single man in an army plays a vital role. Don't ever let up. Don't ever think that your job is unimportant. Every man has a job to do and he must do it. Every man is a vital link in the great chain. What if every truck driver suddenly decided that he didn't like the whine of those shells overhead, turned yellow, and jumped headlong into a ditch? The cowardly bastard could say, "Hell, they won't miss me, just one man in thousands". But, what if every man thought that way? Where in the hell would we be now? What would our country, our loved ones, our homes, even the world, be like!?" Hannes yelled. Ironwood couldn't help but to agree with this man. Even though he found this entire setting to be strange, Hannes had some valid points about teamwork and military. Perhaps he had misjudged this man.

"No, Goddammit, warriors don't think like that. Every man does his job. Every man serves the whole. Every department, every unit, is important in the vast scheme of war and fighting. The ordnance men are needed to supply the guns and machinery of war to keep us rolling. The Quartermaster is needed to bring up food and clothes because where we are going there isn't a hell of a lot to steal. Every last man on K.P. has a job to do, even the one who heats our water to keep us from getting the 'G.I. Shits'."

Hannes paused once more, took a deep breath, and continued, "Each man must not think only of themselves, but also of their teammates fighting beside them. We don't want yellow cowards fighting. They should be killed off like rats. If not, they will simply go home after breed more cowards." Hannes said. Most of the girls in the crowd blushed at that remark, expect for Ruby, who didn´t fully understand what he meant with that. "The brave men will breed more brave men. Kill off the goddamned cowards and we will have a nation of brave men." Hannes stood still and looked at the ground.

"When I was in the army, fighting in the Middle East, I met one of the bravest men I have had the pleasure to meet, up there with my team today. It was this fellow on top of a radio pole in the midst of a furious fire fight in Iraq. I stopped firing towards the enemy and asked him "What the hell are you doing up there at a time like this?" He answered, "Fixing the radio, Sir". I asked, "Isn't that a little unhealthy right about now?" He answered, "Yes Sir, but the goddamned radio has to be fixed". I then asked, "Don't the enemy fire bother you?" And he answered, "No, Sir, but you sure as hell do!"." Most of the crowd chuckled at this, while Hannes smiled.

"Now, there was a real man. A real soldier. There was a man who devoted all he had to his duty, no matter how seemingly insignificant his duty might appear at the time, no matter how great the odds." Once more, a pause from him.

"And now to the point of this rambling. You have all volunteered to help save your friends, right?" He asked. All the students' presents nodded, some even smirked and clutched their fists together. Hannes lowered his head and chuckled darkly.

"Poor naïve students." He looked back up at the once again confused students. "We are not this time facing Grimm or the White Fang. We are not facing another country, but a cruel and sadistic enemy with its only goal is our destruction. You think this is going to be a cakewalk, to simply get in their base, rescue your friends and blow up the base Michael Bay style!?" Hannes asked.

"Who´s Michael Bay?" Jaune whispered to Pyrrha, who shrugged her shoulders.

"This ain´t a movie." Hannes said darkly.

"I may look and act goofy sometimes when I do stuff like this, but that is because I don´t have to worry about getting my head shot off or my leg blown off. It wouldn´t matter, I can simply reattach them, that is what I do, I CAN`T DIE, believe me, I have tried. But you people! You can´t do that, one shot to the head and BOOM, you´re dead, dead dead dead." Hannes sighed. "We are facing an enemy consisting of former Special Forces, military units and high class mercenaries. Best of the best, deadliest of the deadliest. I should know, I served with some of them back in the day. None of them will hesitate to put a bullet right between your eyes or torture you if they manage to get you alive. The moment they got you, your nightmares become reality." Hannes said.

"But don´t forget what I just told you. You are a team, you trust the person beside you. You plan as one, you work as one, and you fight as one. When you trust the person beside you, you then feel like you could take on the world together." Hannes then chuckled. "Ironically speaking, me and Viktor have done just that numerous times. It´s always good fun." Hannes brought back the riding crop to his front and smacked it down into his other hand.

"So the last question for the day. Who is ready to stare down death itself and then spit him in the eye? Ready to march into a mission where there is not a hundred percent guarantee that you will return. That if you get captured, you are dead." Hannes said.

"If you leave now, I won´t hold it against you. It is understandable. So who wants to leave?" Hannes asked. No student rose from their seat. They all sat there, determination in their eyes. While the whole speech had been confusing at first and no one still knew why Hannes was dressed as he was, no one was willing to back down at the chance to save their friends, even if it meant death. Hannes stood there, observing back and forth at the crowd, before smiling.

"That is what I want to fucking see." He smirked.

"ALRIGHT! On to the plan then!" Hannes yelled. He then pressed down on a remote that had appeared out of nowhere and the projector in the room started. The lights dimmed and the only light came from the projector. The projector then showed the Order insignia, that of the phoenix standing over the planet known as Earth, of course, none of the students knew this. Only Glynda and Ozpin and been fully briefed on the Order. Even Ironwood sat there confused about the emblem, but he was more than willing to know more about these people who Hannes and Viktor and `claimed` had been able to infiltrate the Atlesian military.

"The enemy we are facing is called the Order of Phoenix. Why is their name like that you may ask? Long story short, they want to burn the whole world and build a new world from the ashes. End of story." Hannes began. The whole crowd stayed silent.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"You heard me. They believe that the current form of humanity have failed and so, they want to end it and build a new world order with them in charge. Killing every man, women and child alive and replace them with mindless drones." Hannes bluntly said.

"That sounds awful." Pyrrha commented.

"And insane." Weiss added.

"Why do you think that me and my friends have been fighting against them for the last twenty years!?" Hannes said. He swung the riding crop behind his back once more and marched his feet nonchalantly across the podium.

"These guys don´t play around, so you do what I say, when I say it, no questions about it. You all got that?" He ordered. The students nodded.

"If I find one case of insubordination amongst you, there will be consequences." Hannes said, using the thumb on his right hand to pull back the hammer on his revolver. "You all got that as well?" He asked darkly. Some students gulped but nodded no the less. Hannes clapped his hands together.

"Right, on to the plan. From what I have found out from our guests on board Ironwoods ships." Hannes said as he motioned to the good general. "Our friends have most likely been taken to instillation 04 located…" Hannes said as he pulled down a map from seemingly nowhere from the roof and slammed his riding crop on a location that pointed towards Atlas. "HERE!" The crowd stayed silent. "Located deep inside of Atlas territory, hidden behind a seemingly endless storm, no doubt their own creation." Hannes said. He then held the riding crop behind his back once more and marched back forth.

"The base is protected by at least two battalions worth of infantry and a company of armor, supported by air support." Hannes said, the students whispered to each other in shock at those numbers. "A frontal assault would be suicide, and would seal the fate of our friends. Therefore, stealth is the upmost importance for this mission." Hannes said and most students nodded. A hand was raised and Hannes pointed the riding crop towards the student.

"Yes, a question, go ahead." Hannes said. Jaune lowered his hand.

"Yes, how do you plan for us to sneak into a base that is protected by the literal army force of a country?" He asked. Hannes stopped pointing at Jaune and showed an unreadable face. He then smirked. He walked over to the end of the platform and reached down behind it.

"With these." He said as he pulled up a uniform and threw it on the floor before him. The students looked first at the uniforms and then at him in surprise.

"I have been busy." Hannes simply said before picking up another uniform from behind the platform. Team RWBY recognized the clothes. They were the same clothes that the soldiers had worn during their battle at the factory. They could however see that the bullet holes have been patched and bloodstains have been washed of, but Blake could still feel the stench of death on them. The three huntresses in training got a sneaking suspicion on why Hannes had brought forth these uniforms, but they mentally hoped that they were wrong.

"These are the uniforms from the soldiers we wasted a few days back, ready to be used." Hannes said with a grin. Team RWBY mentally groaned, he was going there. The students looked at him in confusion, while the teachers looked at him in disgust and shock.

"What do you mean ´wasted´?" Coco asked. Hannes looked at her.

"A couple of days ago, Me, Viktor, Crow and Glynda led a raid on a weapons deal between the Order and the White Fang. We received some unexpected help from team RWBY here-" Hannes motioned towards said team, minus one team member, while all the other students looked on in shock. "-and together, we disrupted the deal and killed a lot of baddies." Hannes said.

"You killed, we only disarmed them." Weiss said while crossing her arms. The rest of team RWBY nodded and gave Hannes a glare. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"Only made it easier in killing them." He said. He received a couple of more glares for that remark, but he ignored them. He then waved the uniform back and forth.

"These will be our ticket into their base, alongside a security code and one of their vehicles." Hannes said. The students still looked at the uniforms in disgust, seeing at it was dead men´s clothes.

"Don´t worry, they have been cleaned and the bullet holes has been patched. I´m not that sadistic to force all of you to wear clothes directly stripped from dead bodies." Hannes said calmly. The students still looked unsure.

"Besides, it would blow our cover if you guys smelled like rotting carcasses." Hannes smirked. The students looked at each other, worry displayed across their faces. Hannes lowered the uniform and pulled down another paper, this one displaying the plan. Hannes slammed the riding crop once again against the paper, that part showing the helicopter that they had taken intact.

"Now this is how it is going to work. We will use the helicopter that we took a few days ago to fly into the Orders base, were we-" We pointed the riding crop against a photo of some Order troops "-dressed as their soldiers, will then walk into the base unhindered, find our friends and then leave while blowing it up, Questions!" He said, finish the explanation by pointing the riding crop against a badly drawn picture, with a stick figure Hannes jumping away while a badly drawn base explodes in the background. Once again, a hand was raised. "Yes, a question, shoot!" Jaune once again, lowered his arm.

"This plan sound awfully simple, are you sure that you are covering all topics?" He asked. Hannes looked at the blonde, making the boy shrink in his seat.

"I figured we just wing it, but if you guys want to know more details…"

"Which we do." Weiss said

"…then I guess I have to explain it better." Hannes finished. He pulled down another paper, the students now really starting to wonder where he was keeping them, and pointed the riding crop against a map over the area were the base were located.

"While we have an Order vehicle, we can´t just fly into the base. If we fly in with an unscheduled vehicle, we will be shot down, even if we are flying their colors. No, we will have to not only get the access code to their base, but we also need to replace one of their marked helicopters with our own." Hannes said.

"And how will we do that?" Blake asked, skeptical about the plan. Hannes looked back at the map.

"Even though the Order has the storm covering them, they have no doubt patrols flying around the mountain area where their scanners have a hard time finding stuff. They have then both drones and helicopters flying around on patrol. We will put a simple Network standard switcharo number 13 and shoot down one of their helicopters, take their code and replace them as a helicopter that is returning for refueling and rearming." Hannes said.

"How will we acquire their code?" Coco asked.

"Don´t worry." Hannes said, taking out his phone. "There´s an app for that." He said with a shit eating grin. The students and teachers looked at him in surprise. "What, me and my team have done this so many times, that Joakim decided to design an app for us that allow us to hack into the Orders network and take sensitive information, in this case, a code that allow us access to their base." Hannes explained.

"But won´t they notice the switch. I mean, even if we are quick, won´t their computers notice if one helicopter is shot down?" Jaune asked.

"That is where the mountains come in. We will choose a lone target that has been assigned to monitor the mountain area. Once we find it, we stay out of its sight, take it down quickly and take its place, the mountains should be scrambling their signals, making them lose contact with it. We will then jam their transmissions, also an app, and then shot it down. While we are taking it down, I will use the app to take both their code and their numbers, so we can fool their control tower." Hannes said.

"But won´t their scouts, even their control tower, notice another helicopter entering the area?" Ironwood asked. Hannes smirked at this.

"No they won´t. The Orders vehicles are designed to be invisible to radar and thermal scans. That is how they were able to sneak up on your so called reinforcements that only served as cannon fodder for the enemy." Hannes said. Ironwood growled at that remark. "We will be invisible even by their own scanners, so they will have to use visual contact to spot us that is why we will try and stay behind the enemy helicopter when approaching it." Hannes turned back towards the plan.

"Once we have replaced it, have the code and their number, we will head for their base and land there. There is where the uniforms come in." He turned back towards the students. "Now here comes something that some of you will disagree with. Not all of you will be able to come on this mission." Hannes said. This caused an uproar amongst the students.

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"You promised!" Hannes raised his hands to calm the crowd.

"Settle down, let me explain. There is limited room on the chopper and we need room to allow her friends to leave with us. There can only be a total number of eight people that can come with, me included, so that leaves only seven of you. Who I chose is up to me, no arguments." Hannes ordered. The students still hated the idea, but had no choice to accept. Hannes then walked back and forth.

"Right, I will of course be on this mission and I will be dressed as the pilot, since I will be flying the helicopter." He looked back and forth across the crowd. His eyes stopped at the secret Faunus.

"Blake!" He said loudly, making the girl tense up. "Viktor had told me about your sneaking skills, which will be extremely useful for this mission. You will be my co-pilot and hence, you will dress for the part" Hannes said, holding up a pilot uniform. Blake didn´t do anything but nod. Hannes then looked back and forth once more before stopping at a certain Ninja.

"Ren!" He said loudly once more, making the boy look at him. "Your skills in martial arts and stealth will assist greatly as well. You will be a trooper and dress as the part." Hannes said as he pointed at a black soldier uniform. Ren nodded, ready to do his part. Hannes then looked at the two sitting next to him.

"Romeo and Juliet next to you will be joining you as troopers as well." Hannes said with a smirk.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow, while Pyrrha looked as confused as well, but she had a sneaking suspicion what he may have meant with that, making her blush. Hannes ignored him. He looked towards the fashionista.

"Coco, we are going to need some heavy firepower, you´re in?" He asked. Coco simply smirked and raised her case. "Good girl, you´re a trooper as well" Hannes said. He then looked at the two sitting next to her, Fox and Yatsuhashi.

"Sorry to say this, but you two ain´t coming." He said. Before they could object, Hannes spoke up.

"Why? Because you will take of your baklavas at some point and there aren´t that many Order soldiers with almost red skin and completely white eyes, no offence." Hannes said, making Fox sit back down. "And your size Yatsuhashi will only raise suspicion, since you´re almost the same height as Viktor. There is one class of soldiers that is your size, but I don´t have their uniform so sit down." Yatsuhashi did so, but both he and Fox looked displeased with the orders. "Don´t worry, you two will be our support if shits hit the fan." Hanne finished, making the two teens nod. Ruby then raised her hand.

"Does that mean that me and Weiss…?" She began and Hannes nodded. Ruby jumped in her seat, ready to rescue her sister from those monsters. Weiss simply rolled her eyes

"So will we be dressing as soldiers as well?" She asked. Hannes smirked.

"Not exactly." He said, making the heiress and the little reaper look at him in confusion. Hannes turned back towards the plan. "While the rest of us will be playing dress up, Snow White and Guns N´ Roses will be smuggled in another way." Hannes said. Ruby raised an eyebrow towards the nickname she figured was against her while Weiss glared at him for her nickname. Hannes continued. "The Order often packs along with them heavy weaponry stored in large cases loaded onto the choppers. We will bring along two cases, one holding all of your weapons" Hannes said, making the students look at him in confusion once again.

"What? You didn´t think that I would allow you to walk around with your own weapons while dresses as Order troops? That will blow your cover immediately. You will be carrying regular Order weaponry, but we will bring along your own weapons in a separate case, were we will grab them once things get hot, which undoubtly will happen. But in the other case, we will be smuggling along Ruby and Weiss." Hannes said with a smirk. This caused the two girls to tense up.

"What?!" They both asked in shock, blushes displayed on their faces. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"You will both be placed in the same case, all snugly together, while we will be carrying you in." Hannes said, still smirking. Weiss shot up from her seat.

"Why aren´t we getting uniforms?!" She demanded to know. Hannes looked at her, still smirking.

"Because the others have bodies that can be passed as adults, which means that the uniforms can fit them and they can fool our enemies, while you and Ruby well…" Hannes said, scratching the back of his head, still smirking. He didn´t need to say it to make his point come across. Weiss was basically fuming with anger at this point, while Ruby was still blushing at the thought of being in a small, tight room with Weiss, both of them holding each other, their faces inches apart, looking into each other's eyes. She buried her face in her hands as her blush deepened. Yang had been a bad influence on her. Hannes then clapped his hands together.

"Right, that is all, now get dressed and get ready. We are leaving within the hour." He ordered. The students that had been chosen stood up from their seats and walked down to the platform to pick out the outfits that fitted them. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Coco all each took a matching pair of uniforms, while Coco was complaining about the colors and that she was glad she would be covering up her face, so nobody could see her in this. Ruby tried to calm an angry Weiss, who still glared at Hannes. Fox and Yatsuhashi stood at the side, observing the scene. The adults came walking down towards Hannes and the headmaster stopped next to Hannes.

"That speech of yours was very…unique." Ozpin said. Hannes grinned.

"Thanks, I got the inspiration from a movie." He said.

"And the outfit?" Glynda asked.

"Same movie."

"Of course." Glynda said. Hannes simply grinned. Blake then came walking towards them. She had picked out a flight suit that she figured would fit her, but there were something she was concerned about. She walked over and stopped in front of Hannes.

"One more question." She said as Hannes looked at her.

"I guess that the helicopter doesn´t have enough fuel to get us to the other side of the world, right?" She asked, Hannes nodded. "So how are we getting there as quickly as possible?" She asked. Hannes simply smirked and looked at Ironwood. Ironwood tensed up as he noticed that Glynda, Ozpin and Qrow was also looking at him, the latter smirking as well. The general slumped his shoulders down, as he knew what they wanted.

Six hours later

Even though it was in the middle of the night, the light from the moon was enough to engulf the cold wasteland in a slight, bleak light. The snow came quickly down from the heavens, covering the land in a thick, white blanket. Most of the area was nothing but a desolate wasteland, covered in white. Few things ventured this far north, even fewer stayed here for a long period of time. Apart from the sound of the wind, silence reigned all around.

A large airship then broke through clouds and went close to the ground. The airship hovered a few feet above the ground, as it continued its journey towards its destination. Its wings barely scraping the ground. Soon, the airship started to slow down, and its front opened up, revealing a much smaller vehicle with its phoenix insignia on the side.

Hannes walked out from the comfort of the airship and onto the open platform where the helicopter stood, the cold splashing against his face. He didn´t mind the snow that fell on his face, in fact, he liked it. He took a moment to look across the frozen tundra before him. He was now also wearing a black flight suit, with straps and buckles along his chest and a flight helmet in his hand, complete with a breathing mask with a tube connected to something inside his suit. He took a large breath and smiled.

"Ahhhh, feels like home." He said, as he put his hands on his hips.

"Your home is cold to?" Weiss asked, as she walked up to Hannes, now having calmed down. The rest of the students walked up behind them, followed by General Ironwood. Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow had stayed behind at Beacon to overlook the situation there. They wanted to be sure that there wouldn't be another attack and that more students would be put into danger. Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune and Coco was now wearing their Order uniforms, completed with black Kevlar vests with loaded magazines. They held their baklavas and helmets in their hands, not wanting to have to wear it all the time. Alongside holding that, they also now held their issued SCAR assault rifles, their original weapons having been places in a black metal weapons case that was currently being carried onboard the helicopter by a squad of Atlesian soldiers. Blake was instead wearing the same baggy flight suit as Hannes, feeling a little uncomfortable in it, but it worked for now. She still had her bow on her head, something those who didn´t know what she was, have been asking about. She told them that she liked having it one and left it at that. In her hand, she held the same flight helmet as Hannes. Hannes looked down on the little heiress that had asked him a question.

"Indeed it is. Sweden has some of the coldest winters in the world, alongside Norway, Finland, Iceland, Russia, Greenland and Canada. Of course, the coldest place is Antarctica, with its winters all year around" Hannes explained. Weiss frowned.

"I still think that your countries have weird names." Weiss said.

"Whatever you say Snow white." Hannes said with a smirk, as he walked towards the helicopter.

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss yelled. Hannes ignored her and continued forward. Weiss felt her temper rise once more, but a hand from Ruby on her shoulder started to calm her down again. The students followed Hannes to the Helicopter, who in turn stopped in front of the machine and turned around to face them. The strong wind from the storm forced him to yell.

"Alright, you all know the plan, the fate of our friends hangs on us now! It is too late to back down now, so from here on now, you do as I say! I don´t want anyone going AWOL and I don´t look forward to come knocking on some doors just to tell that their kids are KIA! Do you understand?!" Hannes yelled over the wind. There were a chorus of agreements amongst the students.

"Alright, buckle up, we are still a few hours away from the base, so we got a long flight a head of us! Get to your positions!" Hannes said as he turned around and opened up the side door to the Hind.

"Why didn´t we fly to the outskirts of the storm?!" Jaune asked. Hannes turned around to face him.

"Because while this helicopter is invisible for radar, this airship isn´t! Enough stupid questions, get onboard!" Hannes said. He climbed onboard and made his way to the pilot seat of the hind. "Blake, come on." He said. The Faunus in disguise did so and followed Hannes to the front of the Hind. The others took their seats in the passenger section and strapped themselves in. Both crates laying by their feet. The passenger section had been modified to carry more soldiers than the regular Mi-24 Hind, which could normally only carry eight soldiers. This hind where going to carry ten by the end of the day, if everything went according to plan, which in Hannes experience he could say it normally didn´t. Hannes sat down in the pilot seat in the front of the Hind, while Blake sat down in the gunner seat in front of him. She put the helmet on her, thinking that it would squish her sensitive cat ears, but where surprised to not feel as uncomfortable as she had thought, as there were more room in the helmet than she had thought. Hannes started up the helicopter and the blades started to spin.

"Alright everyone, here we go!" He said, as the blades started to spin faster.

"Just a reminder, it has been a while since I flew on of these, so I may be a little rusty." Hannes said. Immediately, all the students looked towards him in shock and fear that he decided to say that now.

"What?!" Jaune yelled.

"Don´t worry, there is a ninety percent chance that we don´t crash." Hannes said calmly.

"And the last ten percent?!" Jaune asked.

"Positive thinking Jaune. Your negative vibes are bringing everyone down." Hannes said.

"But…"

"There you go with those negative vibes again Jaune. Always with those negative vibes." Hannes said. Jaune slumped down in his seat, defeated. He couldn't believe that Viktor had to deal with Hannes on a daily basis. Then again, he did put up with Nora, which he found funny to be around, even if she sometimes got a little dangerous. Pyrrha put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. But even she could admit that she was unnerved of what Hannes said. Hannes then pulled the handle back. The gunship jerked, making all of the students jump in their seat.

"Whoops, give me a second to relearn how this works." Hannes said, feeling the glares he received from the others. He pulled the handle once more and the helicopter started to slowly rise. The students holding their breath as the vehicle went airborne. It´s landing gear soon left the floor of the airship and soon, the helicopter were in the air and turned around towards the storm. Ironwood continued to stand there on the landing deck, before saluting the helicopter and its crew.

"Good luck." He said.

The helicopter raced across the sky at break neck speeds reaching up to three hundred kilometers per hour and above. Hannes stayed in control all the time, but the students jumped every time the helicopter shock.

"Alright, we are moving towards the mountain range, we are sure to find our prey there. I want everyone to be alert and if you can, assist in spot a vehicle that looks like this one. Hannes out." Hannes said through the mic. Everyone had been given an earpiece for the mission to guarantee that no communication errors would happen. Blake looked around the desolate wasteland around them from her seat. The landscape nearest to the helicopter nothing but a blur. She realized it would be a while before they would find another helicopter, so she turned towards Hannes. She changed her mic frequency so only Hannes could hear her.

"Hannes, if I may ask?" She began.

"You may." Hannes answered from the pilot seat, not taking his eyes away from their path.

"Why did you specially choose me to play as the co-pilot? I have no experience with being one and seeing all of these instrument in front of me, I have a suspicion that I am a gunner, in which I have even less experience with. So why me?" Blake asked. Hannes continued to stay focused on flying, but answered never the less.

"Well, three reasons actually." He began, noticing that she had switched the frequency so this chat would be private. "The first reason is that you have far better eyesight than the rest, and you can see well in the dark, which will be crucial if we are to spot an enemy chopper before they spot us, since radar and sonar equipment are useless, so visual contact is the key here. The second, you have great reflexes and aim, perfect for a gunner. Don´t worry, I walk you through it when the time comes." Hannes explained while Blake nodded. "And third, I didn't want you to hurt those cute little ears of yours." He said with a smirk as he looked over the instrument towards Blake, seeing her blush. He turned back towards flying.

"I know that the Order helmets would be hell on your ears, but the flight helmets are a little bigger, so they would be more comfortable." Hannes said. Blake looked away while still blushing, but felt thankful that he thought of that.

"Thank you." She said. Hannes continued to smile, as the helicopter continued its journey.

"Hannes?" Came suddenly the familiar voice of Jaune through their mics. Hannes changed the frequency to be able to talk to him.

"Yes miss?" Hannes answered with a smirk. A groan came from the mic, alongside some chuckles and giggles from the other passengers. "What is it Jaune?" Hannes asked with a smirk. Jaune collected himself and spoke once more. Jaune and the other passengers had taken of their baklavas and helmets for comfort, including Coco, Pyrrha and Ren.

"I was just curious about one thing. Back in the classroom, you called me and Pyrrha Romeo and Juliet. Who are they?" He asked. Hannes raised an eyebrow.

"You haven´t heard about Romeo and Juliet?" Hannes asked in disbelief. A series of yeses came from the passengers. Hannes groaned in his seat.

"Right, different world and all. I will never get used to that." Hannes said.

"What do you mean different world and all?" Coco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you guys. Me and Viktor, alongside with the Order, are aliens." Hannes said like it was the most common thing in the world. The passengers just sat there in silence. While their faces were covered by their baklavas, both Ruby and Weiss could see that the others had their mouth open in shock. "Oh don´t act so surprised and all, where the hell else did you think that we came from. I don´t have an aura, I don´t use dust, come on, it is not that surprising." Hannes said with an annoyed frown from his seat. "Just ask team RWBY for confirmation, they have known it since day one…well, almost since day one." Now focus shifted to both Weiss and Ruby. Both girls nodded their heads.

"He is telling the truth. Both he and Viktor are from a planet that is called earth. They don´t have dust there…" Ruby began.

"Expect the kind you use a vacuum cleaner to suck up." Hannes commented.

"…and they don´t have auras or semblances either." Ruby finished. The others looked at her like she had two heads.

"But…how can they not have auras or semblances or even dust. How do they fight the Grimm?" Pyrrha asked.

"Don´t have those. First time I saw them was in the forest when I met up with Viktor." Hannes said. The others looked at each other, their faces unreadable under their masks.

"Must be a paradise then." Jaune said. Hannes started to laugh, confusing all of them except for team RWBY.

"bwahahahaha, paradise he say. Man Jaune, you´re a riot." Hannes said. The silence he received told him that they had not been joking. "Oh wait, you´re serious…let me laugh even harder BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hannes laugher made all of them even more confused.

"Kids, the reason why I am laughing is that just because we don´t have any Grimm, doesn´t mean that all is well. Humanity´s biggest enemy isn´t some dark creatures from your nightmares, it is itself." Hannes said, turning around and looked back.

"The Order is a perfect example of that, they are ready to destroy most of the human race just because of their beliefs. And they are not the only ones back home. If I had a penny for every religious nut that I had fought, I would have been able to retire years ago, and then there is greed and all of that." Hannes chuckled to himself. "Trust me on this, the moment you guys get rid of the Grimm, you will see humanity´s true colors." Hannes said.

"And the same can be said about the Faunus as well." He said, earning a glare from Blake. He could practically feel the glare.

"Just because they are a different species, doesn't mean that they are not also capable of creating the same violence and evil as humans." He sent a quick glance at Blake. "The White Fang is a perfect example of that." He said darkly, before turning back his attention on his flying.

"But to answer your original question Jaune, Romeo and Juliet is a story about two people, who´s love for each other was so powerful, the two of them were ready to cross even battlefields to see each other." Hannes smirked. "I thought it was fitting for the two of you." He said smugly. Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each, before looking away, their faces showing their respective blushes.

"Huh, Hannes, me and Pyrrha isn´t…" Jaune tried to say.

"Yeah right, and I am Pope Gregory the eight of the Vatican. You guys are as tight as Nora and Ren." Hannes said. This caught the attention of the ninja in disguise.

"Hannes, me and Nora are not a couple." Ren said. This caused Hannes to look away from the controls in surprise.

"Say what now?" Hannes asked shocked. Ren stayed silent to show that he wasn´t joking.

"I and Nora are only friends, we have been friends for years and there is nothing going on between us." Ren said, growing a little annoyed that everyone thought that he and Nora was dating. Hannes raised an eyebrow underneath the helmet. He stayed quiet for a second before saying.

"Well I´m sorry to word it like this, but you know as much as me that that is bullshit." Hannes said. Ren glared towards the Swedish mercenary.

"There is nothing going on between us and that is final!" Ren said, showing the irritation in his voice, slightly surprising the others once more.

"You defend her, never leaving her side, cook food for her, fight with her, play with her, don´t get annoyed by her antics and currently, you are ready to go to hell and back, practically threatening me about coming with for her sake. The list goes on. You hide it well, but you care more about Nora´s wellbeing than your own because you care about her over anything else. I´m now going to sound like Viktor, but that isn´t friendship Ren, that is something entirely else. Something that can change your life for the better if you simply give it a chance." Hannes listed of. Ren stayed quiet for a second. "You can lie to me, but not to yourself." Hannes finished. The helicopter was silent. The students all looking towards Ren, waiting for his response. Ren sat there in silence, not knowing how to answer. He lowered his head, his mind in disarray. He and Nora was friends and nothing more…but could there be more? No, things were good as they were between the two of them…but could they be better? Ren grasped his head, not knowing how to process it all. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at Ren on concern. Before they could say anything to him. Hannes spoke up once more.

"The same goes for the two of you as well Jaune and Pyrrha. If you don´t take the opportunity soon, then it will soon be too late." He said. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other, before looking away with blushes once more. Neither Pyrrha and Jaune wanted to press on the awkwardness, even though Pyrrha silently hopped that Jaune would notice her affections for him sooner or later. The rest of the ride went on in silence, except for the occasional small talk between the passengers.

"So Hannes?" Pyrrha then spoke.

"Hmm?"

"If your world don´t have neither Grimm nor Dust, but you say that it is not all that good, then how is it like?" The campion asked. Hannes thought for a moment.

"Well, my world is not so different from yours in many ways. We have similar climate. As I told Weiss earlier, Sweden, my country, has cold winters and humid summers. Countries like Russia has similar climate, but thanks to its enormous size can also have extremely hot summers and even artic winters. Then there are other areas on my world like the Gobi and Sahara deserts, which consists of nothing but sand, the Amazonian rainforest and large mountains like the Himalayas." Hannes explained.

"The names just gets weirder and weirder." Weiss said.

"If you say so Ms. Snow." Hannes said.

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss yelled.

"Huh, don´t you mean Schnee?" Jaune asked.

"That is what I said, snow." Hannes said with a grin towards the teen. Weiss was starting to fume with anger once again, earning some giggles from her friends. Hannes chuckled.

"Let me explain the nature of that joke. My world also have tons of different languages. The language we are speaking right now, while known as common in this world, is known as English in my world." Hannes said.

"English?" One of them asked.

"Yup, its origins from the country of England, today known as the United Kingdom, or simply the UK." Hannes explained. "Then there are many other different languages as well, some not even close at sounding similar. For example the language you hear Viktor speak every now and then is called Russian, its origin back in ancient times I believe. They don´t even use the same alphabet as the English language, which uses the Latin alphabet, which many other languages use as well." Hannes said.

"What alphabet do they use?" Blake asked, growing curious about this conversation, since there were still much Viktor hadn´t told him about his world.

"They use something called the Cyrillic alphabet. Some of their letters means completely different in their language. P is their R, Their S is a C and their I is a backwards large N. V is B and H is N. Some letters still mean the same as in our language, like T and A. It gets confusing sometimes, but you can still learn it." Hannes said. The teens sat there in silence, trying to process the confusing information they had just received." The alphabet is also used in the Ukrainian and Kazakh Languages I think." Hannes said.

"Ukrainian?" One asked.

"Kazakh?" Another asked. Hannes sighed and leaned back in his seat, knowing that that explanation would only raise more questions.

"Ukrainian is a language extremely similar to Russian, although with minor differences. The difference between Russian and Ukrainian is similar to the difference between Swedish and Norwegian." Hannes said.

"Swedish, is that your country´s main language?" Pyrrha asked. Hannes nodded.

"Indeed, Swedish originate from the Germanic language, while borrowing some words from both English and French." Hannes explained.

"How does it sound like?" Coco asked.

"Svenska är ett vackert spark men kan låta underligt för dom som inte förstår det (Swedish is a beautiful language, but can sound wierd for those who can´t understand it.)" Hannes said in Swedish. The teens just looked at him oddly.

"What?" Coco said. Hannes fell back in his seat in laugher.

"Exactly!" He laughed. He then shrugged his shoulders. "No but still, there are so many languages back home and I don´t even know how to speak five percent of them. I can speak fluent Swedish, Norwegian, English, Spanish, Russian and French, and only slight Japanese, Polish and Chinese. There is one thing that I can understand however." He looked towards them.

"All of your names mean something in different languages." He said. "Which comes to my point with Miss Snow." He said, earning another glare from the heiress.

"Weiss Schnee is actually German for White Snow. Weiss means white and Schnee means snow." He explained to the teens who hadn´t heard this before. "That is why it is so funny." He chuckled. "And very fitting." He added. The other teen's couldn´t help but chuckle and giggle at Weiss expense.

"And even yet with all of these international names, most of you still sound like Yanks." Hannes then said. The teen´s looked at him.

"Yanks?" One asked. Hannes nodded once more.

"Yanks, like in Americans, people from the United States of America, commonly known as the US of A. A country laying on the continent of North America. One of the worlds super powers with a strong economy and strong military." Hannes said.

"And you say that we sound like them?" Weiss asked. Hannes nodded.

"Yup, accent and all. Except for Yang, she sounds like she comes from Canada, the neighbor of the US." Hannes said. "And you Blake, you have a slight hint of a Spanish accent in your voice." He added "Then there is Velvet and even Cardin, they sound British, or perhaps even Australian." He added.

"British?" Coco asked.

"It means they sound like this they do." Hannes then said in a pompous accent that was not that for from the one they have heard Velvet speak in. "Those Brits always fancy their own accent alright, bloody buggers." He added with a smirk. The other actually giggled and chuckled at the accent. "Or perhops they saund like thois mate, like them Australians do." Hannes added with an even more of a ridiculous accent.

"But yeah, she and her mother sound like they originate from downtown London, the capital of the UK, or even Sidney, the capital of Australia." Hannes looked back forward, speaking in his normal accent.

"But going back about the US. I used to visit it sometimes, Vegas was my favorite stop. With all of those casinos and broth-cough cough-gentlemen houses, it sure was a lively city. I don´t however go there so much these days." Hannes said. Everyone in the helicopter blushed, as they knew what Hannes meant to say, except for Ruby, who sat the oblivious, ever ignorant that her innocence was almost shattered right there. Blake was the first one to shake herself out of her blush.

"Why did you stop going there?" She asked. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, ever since the US, alongside most NATO governments, put a bounty on me and my friends heads, we have had a tough time infiltrating those nations, but we manage." Hannes said.

"You have a bounty on your head?" Jaune asked. Hannes nodded.

"Yup, I am wanted in over thirty countries for assassination, blackmailing, manslaughter, theft, murder, arson, destruction of property, trespassing, public indecency, you name it. All of those I have killed have been bad people, bad people with connections. I have a huge bounty on my head." Hannes said.

"How big?" Coco asked. Hannes sent her a playful glare.

"Don´t get any funny ideas." He mock threatened. He then looked back forward. "But how big of a bounty. Let´s see, it is hard to keep track, since it is raised almost every week. But I think that it is now up around lets see, there were that killing of that corrupt US general mumble mumble incident in Paris mumble public nudity mumble mumble hmmm seventy-five million dollars, dead or alive." Hannes said calmly. The teens sat there in silence.

"Seventy-?" Blake began.

"-Five-?" Weiss continued.

"-Million-" Ruby added.

"Dollars." Hannes finished calmly. "I am already more wanted then Osama Bin Laden and Ayman Al-Zawahiri put together. I have my ass buried in bounty hunters trying to cash in on that reward and they have all met the same end, finding themselves six feet underground with a bullet between their eyes heh heh." Hannes chuckled. The teens found it scary at how easy Hannes was when talking about killing people.

"How much money is that, we don´t even know what a dollar is?" Ruby asked. Hannes thought about it for a second.

"Well, I am not that familiar with the economy of this world, but going after the same objects and how much they cost in this world and then in my world, believe me, there is similar objects in both worlds, I think that it goes around one point five Dollars on one Lien." Hannes said. "So I guess that I am currently worth around fifty million Lien." Hannes said. The teens looked at each other, some still able to comprehend that Hannes had such a prize on his head.

"Fifty million you say…" Coco said with a smirk, slowly reaching for her box. The clinging of a pistol grabbed her attention. She saw Hannes having looked away from the console and was now aiming his pistol at her.

"Don´t even think about it." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. Coco raised her hands in surrender.

"Hey, hey, I was just joking." She said, smiling sheepishly. Hannes narrowed his eyes a little more, before making the motion with his fingers that told her that he was watching her.

"Does Viktor have a bounty on him as well?" Ruby asked, a little worried for her new friend. Hannes put away his pistol and turned back towards the controls.

"Yeah, most people in our organization have a bounty on their head, but we five in my team have the highest." Hannes explained. "Mine is seventy-five million dollars. Then there is Viktor´s sister Katsumi with a bounty of around ten million only, dead or alive. She mostly stays hidden, but she is ready to defend the innocent when needed. She is also not the girl you wanna fuck around with, she can inflict pain beyond your beliefs." Hannes said. "Believe me, I know." He said, rubbing the back of his head. The teens guessed that Hannes have had firsthand experience with this.

"Then there is my good pal Sebastian. Martial art expert and the greatest close quarter's fighter I have ever seen. He is basically untouchable with his speed and skills. He have whooped my ass numerous times in training and even Viktor have to struggle against him, because Sebastian use Viktor´s size against him." Hannes said. "Sebastian's bounty is the same as mine, seventy-five million dollars, dead or alive" Hannes said.

"What have you people done to earn such high bounties on your head?! No one here on Remnant have even had such high bounties on their heads" Weiss said.

"Yeah, I noticed that even Adam Taurus, one of the leaders of the White Fang and a murderous psychopath only have a bounty of one million Lien, which is about one and a half million dollars. But he is not the one that fucks around with political parties and their resources on a daily basis, compared to me and my friends." Hannes said. "Third is my chump Joakim Winchester, the egghead of our team and the one who is responsible for most of our toys." Hannes stretched up his arm, showing the device on it. "He was the one who constructed this little doohickey, capable of turning its user completely invisible. He figured out that since I am mostly the scout of the team, I will have most use of it, and he hasn´t so far been wrong." Hannes said,

"Joakim´s bounty is two hundred million dollars alive, none if dead." Hannes added. The teens sat there in silence.

"Yeah, I know. The reason because of that is because of his knowledge. Joakim builds weapons and devices for the next century and the one after that. The reason why me and Viktor are here in the first place is because of a portal he built that was meant to tear a hole through the space time continuum, creating instant transport or something like that. I had no idea how it works but he does. Every country wants what he builds, but he refuses to sell to them and instead helps our organization. This has made him a wanted person since we are considered terrorists back home." Hannes said. The teens looked at each other in confusion. While Hannes may act weird and sometimes scary, he does not sound like an evil person, which makes them think that the accusation that they are terrorists are false.

"But even Joakim´s bounty pale in comparison the highest of us. The record of the highest bounty ever put on a single person in the history of mankind." Hannes began.

"You don´t mean…" Ruby said, a little hint of fear in her voice.

"Yup, Viktor´s bounty is half a billion dollars, dead or alive." Hannes said grimly. The group sat there in silence once more, if their mouth were open before, it was nothing on how open they were now. It looked like they would hit the floor any minute now.

"HALF A BILLION?!" Coco yelled out. Hannes nodded.

"Yup"

"That is around three hundred million Lien!" Weiss said.

"Yup"

"Why does he have such a high bounty on his head?!" Weiss asked.

"Because Viktor is a tank, no wait, a battleship on legs, and even that is putting it kindly. He is a super soldiers capable of destroying armies by himself. He can rip tanks and mechs in half, throw soldiers like discarded toys and I have even seen him stop a train before, by standing in front of it. The reason also because of such a high prize, is because no bounty hunter is stupid enough to go after him, unless it was worth their life. There are many bounty hunters who had gathered together while trying to bring him down, only for all of them to meet a grim and bloody end. Viktor does not mess around. While he tolerates me, to an extent, he despise bounty hunters and makes sure that they know it. No bounty hunter has dared to go after him since he single handily killed over two hundred bounty hunters armed with some old T 55 tanks and two Cobra gunships. Now that was a massacre. They almost got him, but he managed to overcome their surprise attack and fight back. Ever since that they, the keep their distance." Hannes explained. The teens stayed silent once again.

"Are you a bounty hunter Hannes?" Blake then asked. Hannes didn´t answer right away, but stayed silent for a moment.

"Yes" He finally answered. "But I only hunt those I know deserve it." He added. No one said anything else in a while after that.

"Huh, Hannes?" Suddenly another familiar voice spoke up.

"Yes Ruby." Hannes answered.

"Back in the classroom you gave me a nickname as well, guns and roses. What did you mean by that?" She asked. Hannes smirked.

"First of, you say it like "Guns N´ Roses", you say the "and" as "N" and I thought it was fitting you, seeing as your thing is roses and you like guns." Hannes explained. Ruby thought it made sense, but still wondered what was so special about that. "But the reasons why I chose that as a nickname, is because Guns N´ Roses is also a hard rock band from where I am from." Hannes said.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, they have made some pretty good and iconic songs over the years. They have made songs like "Welcome to the Jungle" and "Paradise City". Not that you guys know any of these songs, seeing as they are technically an alien music band to you guys." Hannes said. Before anyone could say anything else, Blake then yelled.

"Hannes, I see something in the distance, to our right!" She said. Hanne switched his focus from his passengers towards the horizon towards where Blake had described and switched on the night vision. Indeed there were something in the horizon, something that flew low and fast. Hannes squinted his eyes.

"Weiss, you know your country. What types of Grimm fly around here?" Hannes asked.

"Almost none. The Grimm don´t like the cold and those who venture this far north are most of the time met with an cold end." Weiss responded. Hannes grinned.

"Then that there is our prey." He said, as the helicopter then descended and Hannes pushed the speed. The gunship descended until it was nothing more than at least five feet above the ground, the passengers holding on for dear life, as they saw through the window how close the ground was and how fast they flew.

"It is heading towards the mountains. We will stay behind it until it has reached that area. Then we jam its signal and shot it down. This has to be done fast Blake so do exactly what I say." Hannes ordered. Blake gripped the controls reluctantly at first, having second thoughts about her position right now.

"Do we really have to kill them? Can´t we just force them down and take them prisoner?" Blake asked. Hannes stayed focused on his prey.

"Prisoners, are you crazy? We are on a rescue mission. Where the hell are we supposed to keep them? Ironwood can´t get to close with that behemoth of an airship without being spotted and we can´t risk them escaping and warning the Order about us. No Blake…" Hannes kept the vehicle a safe distance away from the enemy chopper, but narrowed his eyes towards it. "…it has to be this way." Hannes finished. Blake didn´t like it, she didn´t like it at all. "So you are ready to sacrifice your friend to keep a couple of murderers alive?" Hannes asked. Blake tensed up.

"I didn´t say that!" Blake yelled, grabbing the attention of the others in the chopper.

"But you still have doubts Blake. Those doubts can kill you if you hesitate. Now focus on the damn mission Blake!" Hannes yelled back. Their chopper moved closer and closer towards its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. Blake grabbed the controls with a frown. She was not going to like this. The enemy chopper moved in towards the mountain range, unaware that it was being tailed.

Inside the Order chopper, its crew looked around the mountains with bored expressions.

"I hate being on patrol! Nothing ever happens." The copilot complained.

"At least we get out of the base. I hate staying cramped up." The pilot said with a yawn. "And our shift is almost over. We will soon head back to the base." He finished.

"Still, I want at least some excitement. Grimm attack, Atlas patrol, anything to liven up the moment." The copilot said.

"Can you stop your complaining for a moment, I need to report in to the base." The pilot said. "Homefront, this is Nevermore six. All is quiet in sector four dot Delta, nothing to report, over?" The pilot waited for a moment for an answer. When he didn´t receive one, he raised an eyebrow. "Homefront, do you copy, over?" He tried again. He waited once more, but still no answer.

"Hey Gary, I can´t reach Homefront." The pilot said to the copilot.

"Must be interference from the mountains. And the weather is probably not helping either." The copilot named Gary said.

"Yeah, must be that. Let's get out of here so we can contact the base before we get into trouble." The pilot said, as the chopper made a turn to its right to escape the mountains.

Hannes looked at his phone with a smirk.

"Alright, jammer is working, they can´t transmit. I also got their callsign and their passcode. And going after what they are doing now, they are trying to get out of the mountain range to try and get a clear signal. This is our moment, we strike now." Hannes said. He turned around towards Blake.

"Alright Blake, press the red button on the right side of the console to arm the hellfire missiles. Use then the hud display in your helmet to lock on on the enemy chopper." Hannes said. Blake pressed said button, the display in her helmet showing that the missiles named hellfire were now armed.

"Remember this Blake, as soon has you start to lock on on them, an alarm will go of in their helicopter. So you need to fire the missiles as soon as the lock on is finished, so they don´t have time to deploy flares, got it?" Hannes ordered. Blake reluctantly nodded and looked towards the enemy chopper. She started to lock on with a frown.

In the Order chopper, an alarm went off.

"What the…? We are being locked on!" The pilot yelled out in terror. The copilot looked franticly around.

"Where?!" He said.

"Reading flares!" The pilot yelled.

Back in the Beacon chopper.

"Alright Blake, Fire!" Hannes yelled. He smirked, expecting to see two missiles head towards the enemy chopper, but his smirk turned into confusion when that didn´t happen. "Blake, I said fire! Quickly before they can turn around!" Hannes yelled again. Still no missiles. "God fucking Damnit Blake!" Hannes yelled and switched to manual controls. Blake noticed that she lost control of the gunner controls and Hannes pressed the button on the flystick. Two missiles were unleashed towards the enemy chopper, but the element of surprise was over. Flares was released from the bottom of the chopper, lighting up the night sky. The Order Hind rose higher into the air, one missile passing underneath it and followed the flares, before exploding into the mountain. The Hind turned around and then made a roll in the air, making the second missile miss as well, as it flew into another mountain, causing an avalanche in the background. The enemy Hind was now looking towards them.

"SHIT!" Hannes yelled, before alarms went off in the chopper. "We are being locked on, hold on!" Hannes pulled the stock hard to the right, causing their chopper to head fast towards the ground. Two missiles were unleashed from the enemy Hind as Hannes deployed flares. Like angel wings, the flares lit up the path where their Hind flew, as two missiles impacted in the mountains around them. Hannes grit his teeth, as another lock on alarm blared again. This time, thirty millimeter bullets flew past them. Hannes checked in the rear view mirror of the chopper and saw the enemy Hind in hot pursuit. The Hind unleashed two more missiles while still firing its cannon.

"Get ready for this!" Hannes yelled and pulled the stick back. The chopper rose straight up and started to fly straight up towards the sky.

"What are you doing?!" Jaune yelled. The passengers holding on for dear life since the chase started.

"Mercenary 101 Jaune, how to avoid heat seekers." Hannes smirked as he turned off the helicopter. The rotors stopped and the engine went silent. "We go cold." The helicopter ascended slowed down, before it started to fall. The passengers screamed in terror as Hannes continued to smirk. The two missiles then passes the chopper and impacted into each other instead. Hannes then turned on the chopper once more and turned its nose towards the approaching enemy chopper.

"My turn." He said. He pressed down the button on the stick and his chopper now unleashed its own cannon rounds. The thirty millimeter rounds tore through the air towards the enemy Hind, who narrowly avoided them. The hunter had now become the hunted once more, as Hannes chopper now was in hot pursuit of the enemy Hind. Hannes pressed another button and his own Hund unleashed a volley of unguided rockets from his wings. The enemy Hind steered back and forth to avoid the incoming projectiles of death, their explosions highlighting the mountains around them. The enemy hind then made a barrel roll through the sky, slowing down its speed and passed over their own Hind. Hannes and Blake followed the enemy Hind with their vision, before it corrected itself behind them.

"Damn, this guy is good." Hannes commented, before steering the chopper hard to right to avoid incoming rockets. The rockets slammed into the snowy mountains, causing snow and rocks to rain down and Hannes and the enemy Hind was forced to veer back and forth to avoid being crushed.

"This is becoming a lot more complicated than what I originally wanted!" Hannes yelled, as he narrowly managed to avoid their chopper from being hit by a large building size rock. The Hind behind them doing the same. Hannes veered to the left to avoid a falling tree. The enemy Hind doing the same. Hannes veered hard to the right. The enemy Hind doing the same.

"What does it take to lose this guy!?" Hannes yelled out in frustration. More shells and missiles flew past them, each of the passengers having to hold on for dear life to not start falling around inside.

"Enough of this!" Coco yelled. She unclicked her seatbelt and stood up. She had to fight to stay standing, since the chopper was moving like crazy from side to side. The others looked at her in shock, as she made her way towards the cases. She unstrapped them and opened the case with their weapons and started to look through it. She soon found what she was looking for and pulled it out, her briefcase. She closed the case and went towards the right door of the gunship. The cases, now no longer being strapped down started to fly around crazily. They flew towards Jaune, said teen giving out a yell in fear, as he raised his arms to defend himself. The impact never came, as he opened his eyes and saw the two cases suspended in midair. Jaune looked in surprise at this, before looking towards Pyrrha, who had her hand out, using her semblance to hold the metal cases in place. Jaune sighed in relief.

"Thanks Pyrrha, I owe you one." He said with a smile. Pyrrha smiled back and put the cases back and used her semblance to strap them back, since the hooks on the straps were metal as well. Coco meanwhile had reached the door and forced it open. This caused a change of aerodynamics, as Hannes noticed that the gunship suddenly became a little harder to steer.

"What the hell is going on back there!?" He yelled out and looked in the left rear view mirror and saw Coco stick her head out of the now open door. "Coco, what the hell are you doing?!" Hannes yelled out in frustration. Coco didn´t answer and simply transformed her briefcase into its Gatling gun form and used one hand to hold on to the aircraft and another to aim it back towards their pursuer, using her strength to succeed with this. Hannes sat there with a stupefied look for a moment, before smirking. "That work." He said.

Coco took aim with her gun and smirked as well. She pulled the trigger and let it rip. The Gatling guns round tore through the air, catching the enemy Hind by surprise. It had to veer off hard to avoid being hit by the rounds that could tear apart a Nevermore with ease. The rounds tore through bedrock and snow alike, making more rocks fall and avalanches crash. Since she was only using one hand to shoot with the gun, Coco found her shoots extremely inaccurate, but they did their job. They forced their pursuer to break of from its pursuit. Hannes saw this and pulled hard on the stick, making the gunship stop in midair, before he turned it around and started to chase the enemy chopper.

"The hunter becomes the hunted once again." He said and started firing with the cannon once more. Coco didn´t let up and used short bursts to assist Hannes in taking down the chopper. The enemy Hind, now realizing that they could not win this fight, started to make a beeline towards the exit of the mountain range.

"It is heading towards the edge of the mountains. We can´t allow it to reach it, the Order will see its signal!" Hannes yelled. He noticed that while Coco had assisted her greatly, they needed more precision firing for this. An idea then popped into his mind. "Coco, stop firing and listen to me!" Hannes yelled through the com link. Coco did so and looked towards Hannes. "Unstrap Ruby and get her weapon from the case, there isn´t much time, get to it!" Hannes ordered. Coco hesitated for a moment, not sure what he wanted, but did as she was told. Ruby herself was confused over what she had to do, before the older woman came and unstrapped her and lifted her of her seat, the smaller girl giving of a cute squeak in the process. Coco was not also holding Crescent Rose and gave it to Ruby. Pyrrha used her semblance to hold the cases and weapons in place once more. "Both of you go to door." Hannes ordered. Coco carried Ruby over to the door and the two of them looked out towards the enemy gunship.

"Good, now Ruby, listen very closely to me. You are the best shot here that isn´t currently piloting a large gunship, so I need you to do some sniping." Hannes said.

"Me?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I hate to say this, but your rifle is more fitting for this than mine, so I need you to do this. You see the rear rotor of the enemy gunship?" Hannes asked. Ruby peaked out and looked at the enemy Hind and saw what Hannes was describing.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to shoot it. If you disable the tail rotor, the gunship can´t steer and will spin out of control. It will be dead in the water. You think that you can do that?" Hannes asked. Ruby looked back out of the gunship and took not only notice of the distance between her and the target, but also the speed both of them were traveling in and how the enemy gunship moved back and forth like crazy. She gulped, grasping Crescent Rose in her hands. She took a large inhale and nodded.

"Okay" She said. Hannes smiled in his seat.

"That a girl. Fire when ready, I will stay on its tail without moving so much as best as I can." Hannes said. Ruby nodded and took aim and leaned out of the aircraft, Coco holding her around her waist to make sure that she didn´t fall out. Ruby took aim and fired, Coco making sure that the recoil didn´t send her flying. The 50. Caliber bullet flew through the air towards the gunship. It missed its target by mere centimeters and Ruby huffed in annoyance.

"I missed!" She yelled.

"Try again, we can´t let it get away, our friends life depend on it!" Hannes yelled back. Ruby nodded and took aim once more. Both gunship then had to veer hard to the left to avoid more falling rocks. The sudden movement caused Coco to lose her grip on Ruby, and the smaller girl started to fall out.

"NO!" Coco yelled, trying to grab on to Ruby. The smaller girl screamed in shock, as she fell out.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled, reaching out with her hand and focused her semblance. Before Ruby could fall too far, something stopped her fall. Ruby felt that she had landed on something solid and looked down. The familiar forms of snow colored glyphs had formed underneath her, stopping her fall, before it flicked her back into the gunship. Ruby landed in a roll and stood immediately back up. She looked towards her partner, who still sat in her seat.

"Thanks Weiss." She said. Weiss gave one of her rare smiles and sighed in relief that Ruby was safe. Ruby turned her attention back towards the door and ran up to it. She peaked out once more, Coco once again grabbing her around the waist to keep her from falling out.

"Sorry Ruby, fingers slipped." She said shamefully. The small reaper looked towards the older woman with a smile.

"It's okay, I was also taken by surprise by that jump." Ruby said.

"Sorry about that Ruby, but I had to avoid those rocks. Now get to shooting, we are running out of time. We are almost at the edge of the mountains, they will soon establish contact!" Hannes yelled. Ruby raised her rifle once more. This time, she wasn´t going to miss! Time seemed to slow down, as Ruby focused her semblance. She had to take her time to aim, but there were no time, but there were her semblance. The rotors of the enemy chopper spun slowly in the air, as the enemy Hind was about to make another sharp turn. Ruby focused her sight, taking in the speed of their vehicle, time for the bullet to strike and its trajectory.

She squeezed the trigger.

Once again, a loud crack erupted from the gun and another .50 caliber bullet was unleashed. It flew slowly through the air, Ruby tracking it with her sight. The bullet flew past falling snow, suspended in midair, towards the slowly spinning rotors of the enemy chopper. The bullet was less than twenty feet from its target.

Fifteen feet

Teen feet

Five feet

One feet

 **Crack!**

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. It struck home. Time resumed, as the enemy Hind suddenly found itself out of control. The gunships started to spin around, losing its speed and headed right for one of the mountains. The enemy gunship flew nose first into a white thickness of snow, dampening its crash. It skid across the ground, kicking up snow and rocks, before coming to a stop on the mountain side. Movement was then seen down at the crash, as one of the cockpits opened up. The gunner fell out onto his hands, before grasping his head. He shook his head, trying to stop the ringing inside. His deliriousness was then interrupted when a Hind hovered in midair above him. It lowered its nose towards him, ready to fire.

"Crap" Gary said.

"Boom" Hannes said and pressed the button. Two guided missiles was fired and struck straight into the wreckage of the crashed hind. Gary and any other survivor was engulfed in a cloud of fire. The wreckage exploding into thousands of pieces, shaking the ground in the process. This caused another avalanche to form, hundreds, if not thousands, of snow headed down the mountain towards the wreckage. The snow buried it all, wreckage, corpses, all evidence lost beneath a sea of snow. Hannes watched the snow wash away any evidence of the switch with a smile. He let the helicopter just however there in the air, as he leaned back in his seat with a sigh. He simply sat there in silence, his eyes closed.

"So shall we…" Blake then spoke.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BLAKE!" Hannes then roared, making Blake and all the others jump in surprise. Hannes rose up from his seat, the gunship now on autopilot and glared over the instrument board towards the Faunus. Blake recoiled from Hannes glare, even when it was hidden behind his visor. He was pissed.

"What was the one thing I told you guys?! The one thing! You do what I say, when I say it!" Hannes yelled. He sat back down in the seat.

"If this thing haven´t had so that the pilot can fire, we would all have been fucked! We would all have been finished! Finito! Six feet under! DEAD!" Hannes yelled.

"You risked all of our lives for you fucking moral compass Blake! I have told you what these people are, and yet you still hesitated!" Hannes voice then turned dark.

"Step out of line like that again Blake, and I´ll shoot you myself." He threatened. The gunship was silent, Hannes voice filled with venom and anger. Ruby and Weiss came to Blake´s defense.

"Hey, don´t talk to Blake like that." Weiss said.

"None of us have ever killed another human being, you can´t just expect us to start doing it! We have been trained to deal with the Grimm and on how to disable human enemies, not killing them." Ruby said.

"There are rules about being a hunter! Not killing humans are one of them! Just because you say that these people are evil, and that they have done evil deeds, doesn´t mean that you should stoop down to their level and start killing just like that! That makes you no better than them! That makes you just another murderer" Weiss yelled. The gunship stayed once more quiet after the heiress outburst. Hannes stayed quiet for a moment, before turning back in his seat and frowned.

"Whatever, you haven´t had to live through what I have seen." He mumbled. Silence once again befell the inside of the gunship, as Hannes turned it towards the storm once more.

"Okay, I managed to both get the code and its designation before we shoot it down. This should give us clear presence into their base. Let me do the talking, the rest of you, keep your mouth shut unless you´re talked to." Hannes ordered, still a hint of anger in his voice. The others nodded, but there were still some tension between the merc and the students. The Hind closed the distance between it and the storm, the menacing clouds coming closer and closer.

"Alright, brace yourselves. This is going to be bumpy." Hannes said. Ruby and Coco had once more strapped themselves down into their seats, waiting for the bumpiness. Hannes pulled the throttle forward, increasing the speed.

"Here we go." He said and the gunship entered the storm clouds. The moment it did so, the chopper started to shake like crazy. Lighting struck outside it, narrowly missing the vehicle. Jaune and Pyrrha held hands, the former out of fear and the latter out of reassurances. Ren sat there emotionless, but even he flinched a little when a lightning bolt struck close. Ruby hugged Weiss, who was first reluctant to return it, before doing so, calling her a dolt in the process as usual. Coco looked out the window of the now closed door with a detriment face. Blake looked out through the gunner window, seeing snow splash down on it at neck breaking speed. She still didn´t approve of Hannes way of doing things, but she agreed on one thing. She put all of their lives on the line for hesitating. She still thought it was mostly Hannes fault, seeing as he put her in this position, while he should have known by know that she hated killing. But on the same time, she hesitated and that almost got her and her friends killed. She still wasn´t sure what she should have really have done and she was almost certain that she hadn´t heard the last of this from Hannes. The storm grew more intense as they flew deeper into it, the students still on high alert, but Hannes wasn´t worried. In fact, he was smiling. He then started quoting something.

"And remember the story of Icarus, whose father gave him wings of wax!" Hannes yelled, still wearing his wicked smile. The storm grew more intense, the winds rocking the chopper back and forth.

"Warned him not to fly to close to the sun, but the exhilaration was too great!" He continued. Another lightning bolt struck mere inches from the chopper, making it veer to the side in response. The students held on for dear life.

"So he flew higher and higher, until the sun melted his wings and he fell into the sea!" Hannes said. More snow splashed on the front window and the wind picked up. Blake looked concerned out the window.

"But we are not Icarus and this vehicle is not made out of wax!" Hannes continued, the storm picking up.

"Those who created it are not an irresponsible father and knew what they were doing!" Hannes said, another lightning bolt struck close.

"This vehicle is made out of steel as well as our skin and spirit, guaranteed not to melt." Hannes finished. The moment he did, the gunship exited the storm. Suddenly, all the lighting and strong wind disappeared and was replaced with calm wind. The intense snowfall was replaced with slow falling snow that you would normally see on a regular snow day. The students, still tensed from the storm, looked out the window in surprise and show in how quickly it just stopped. Behind them, the faint sounds of the lighting could be heard, growing more faint and faint. They slowly relaxed and released their breaths they hadn´t know they had been holding. The chopper continued its path.

"There it is." Hannes said. Blake looked forward and her eyes widen in shock. Before them stood a giant complex of bunkers and barracks placed next to each other, all made out of concrete. Some of the bunkers were built into the mountains that the base was placed next to. Hundreds of vehicles stood lined up next to each other, ranging from jeeps to trucks, to what she thought was large tanks and other armored vehicles, all carrying some pretty big guns on them. Blake looked to the left and saw a long runway with jets and what could be described as airships with massive wings standing parked. A large tower stood next to the hangars, she assumed it was the air control tower. Behind the airbase, she could see a train track that led into the mountains. On the track stood a similar train to the one she had raided when she broke off from Adam. The train was loaded with more vehicles of unknown design and some other things there were covered up with cloth. Almost all the buildings had flags with the Order insignia hanging down. The base was surrounded by metal fences and barbed wire. Towers was placed next to the fences with searchlights illuminating the area and strange objects that looked like metal angled beams made to looked like strange stars. Behind the fences, what could be described as missile launcher and anti-air batteries could be seen. The outside of the base was could be described as a literal no man's land, as the earth was scorched with craters from bombs was everywhere. And to top it all off, surrounding the base was an enormous energy shield. Not that different that she had seen being used to protect settlements against the Grimm, but this one was huge!

"Brace yourself people, we are going in." Hannes voice snapped her out of her sightseeing, as the chopper approached their target.

 **AN: This chapter was also meant to be much longer, but the end result ended up at around thirty-eight thousand words. That made me think and realize that nobody is gonna have the time and mind to read a thirty-eight thousand word chapter, so I instead split it up into three chapters, which is why three chapters are being released on the same day. Hope that you have enjoyed them and I see you in the next chapter. And I really hoped that you have enjoyed your holidays and I hope that you all have a happy new year.**

 **PS: Guess which movie Hannes drew inspiration from with his speech.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **AN: Here is the second part of the original thirty-seven thousand word long chapter, hope that you enjoy it!**

"Homefront, this is scout unit Nevermore six, returning to base for rearming and refueling. Do you copy, over?" Hannes said, using a more gravely like voice to try and hide who he really was. The rest of the teens looked at Hannes with faces of mixed worry and nervousness.

"Nevermore six, this is Homefront. We copy you. You are not scheduled to return for another hour. " The radio said. Everyone in the chopper looked towards Hannes with worry, who calmly waved his hand.

"I got this." He said with confidence. He pressed the radio button down once more. "We happened up some Grimm that gave us some trouble and our weapons are almost depleted. We are returning for the day for repairs." Hannes said.

"Why didn´t you report this?" Homefront asked.

"I couldn´t reach you, interference from the mountains. We fought the Grimm at the mountains in in sector 4, it blocked out my transmission." Hannes said.

"Yeah, I know how it can be. We lost you for a second there, before you popped up once more. I had hoped that we wouldn´t have to deal with this after the long range trackers were in place, but I guess that is too much to hope for." Homefront said.

"Tell me about it." Hannes played along.

"Alright, just need your access code and you can continue on towards the airfield." Homefront said.

"Of course, my access code is…" Hannes looked down on his phone. "…Bravo Delta Foxtro 2." Hannes said. There were a moment of silence from Homefront, making the students nervous.

"Code checks out. You are clear to land at helipad six near hangar four and five. Welcome home Nevermore six, Sieg Heil!" Homefront said.

"Sieg Heil." Hannes said as he shut the link of.

"Nazi fuck." Hannes said quietly with venom in his voice. None of the student knew what he meant with that.

"Do you have to swear all the time?" Weiss said, growing annoyed by Hannes constant swearing. Even Ruby was getting a little annoyed, since she also didn´t like Hannes bad language. Hannes ignored the heiress. A hole opened up in the shield and the gunship flew through, before the shield closed behind them. The gunship flew over the base towards the airfield, passing over snow free buildings and hangars. They approached the helipad as the gunship started to descend.

"Al right, baklavas and helmets on, its show time." Hannes ordered. The students did as they were told, as Hannes directed the helicopter towards helipad six. Jaune and Pyrrha pulled their baklavas over their heads, before putting their ballistic helmets on.

"So, how do I look?" Jaune joked. Pyrrha looked at him and even though he was now almost completely covered from head to toe in military gear, his eyes was still uncovered. His honest, beautiful eyes. Pyrrha looked away, thankful that her own baklava hid her blush. Jaune raised one eyebrow in confusion. Hannes had looked back and had observed the whole ordeal. He looked back forth and sighed.

"After this, I need to have a talk with that thick headed idiot about girls giving out obvious signals." Hannes said quietly to himself. Ren and Coco as well put on their disguises without that much problem. Coco picked out a small pocket mirror and looked herself.

"Not really my style, but I do like the shirt." The fashionista said to herself. Weiss and Ruby looked at the others and then towards the weapons case, both knowing what was coming next. Both girls blushed at the thought once more.

"Alright, it's your turn now Weiss and Ruby. Get in the case." He ordered. Both smaller frame girls looked at the case with a hint of worry.

"Do we have to?" Weiss whined, not really that comfortable about it all. Ruby however started to grow comfortable about the idea of being locked up in a small case with Weiss. She shook her head once more, Yang had really gotten to her.

"Stop complaining and get in the case." Hannes said, getting irritated.

"It looks too small for the two of us." Weiss complained.

"Not if you two get close to each other." Hannes argued.

"I want my own uniform."

"And I want an unraw quarter pounder with extra cheese right now, but we all can´t get what we want now can we. Now get in the freaking case." Hannes said.

"You know, if one didn´t know what we were about to do, this discussion could really be misinterpreted." Jaune commented. Hannes glared at Jaune.

"You, shut up." He said to the blonde and then turned towards the heiress and her partner. "You two, get in the freaking case. We are about to land." He said for the last time. The two girls looked once more at each other uncertain, before relenting. They got up from their seat and made their way towards the gun case. Coco and Ren had placed the case in front of them and held it open for them. The padding inside had been removed to create as much room as possible for them. Ruby was the one who climbed in first, placing her foot into the case, before stepping in fully. She laid down on her side and scurried to the side of the case to create as much room as possible. Weiss looked down on her prone partner for a moment, before sighing. She climbed in as well and laid down in front of Ruby. Their faces were inches apart, and Weiss looked away with a frown and a blush, while Ruby simply looked away with a blush. Ren closed the case over them and hooked it.

"Case secured." He said.

"Good, ´casue we are landing now." The moment Hannes said that, they felt the chopper landing on solid ground and the engine shut off. Hannes leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"Time to face the music." He said. He opened the cockpit door and stepped out, Blake did the same. The others opened the side door and jumped out. Jaune and Pyrrha carried the case that held their weapons while Ren and Coco carried the case that held the two huntresses. Coco accidently bumped the case into the helicopter, earning a squeak from the case.

"Hey, watch it." Weiss muffled voice could be heard.

"Sorry." Coco said. She looked towards Hannes. "Will they be okay in there?" She asked.

"Don´t worry, I made some air holes for them." Hannes said with a smirk. He then looked down around the base. Next to their helipad, stood more Hind helicopter and while it was in the middle of the night, the base was still in full swing. Soldiers wearing the same uniforms as they marched around, carrying assault rifles in their hands. Armored cars stood on patrol at every corner. Supply trucks drove back and forth. Searchlight illuminated the area from watch towers and alike, with snipers standing at the ready, holding large sniper rifles in their hands. Hannes eyes widen with recognition at the rifles.

"No way, they actually finished production." Hannes said. Pyrrha walked up to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Hannes nodded his head towards the sniper.

"That rifle he is holding is a Rorsh Mk 1. I only saw the prototypes ten years ago when we last raided one of their bases." Hannes said. Pyrrha looked at him.

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"Well, it is a railgun sniper rifle capable of firing projectiles up to four times the speed of sound, piercing the armor of most things up to five kilometers away with pinpoint accuracy and it is so light that a regular trooper can use it. I call that bad." Hannes said concerned. Pyrrha looked concerned as well, as she looked towards the sniper in the tower. It carried a similar outfit as the soldiers, but instead of a helmet, it wore some sort of hoody over its head and had less bulky armor compared to the other troopers. The rifle in his hands could only be described as massive. A long, thick barrel with magnetizers in front and a large stock in the back with a high tech scope on top.

"One can wonder what other prototypes they have managed to complete while they have been here." Hannes said. He then looked to the side and his eyes widen once more. "Oh shit, all of you. Get into position and character now!" Hannes hissed and snapped his boots together. They others looked confused for a second, before they looked towards where Hannes had looked. They saw two vehicles heading towards them. The vehicles had a sort of sharp shaped appearance, with a tilted backside from their roof. The one in the front was unarmed, but the other sported a large machine gun on top, manned by a soldier. The top was also surrounded by extra armor to protect the gunner. The jeeps stopped and three people stepped out of the unarmed vehicle. Two were regular soldiers, carrying assault rifles, but the one between them stood out. He wore a stylish black uniform with black leather boots on his feet. On his head, he wore a black cap with a skull and two bones crossed behind it. On his right arm, he had a red armband with the order insignia. They realized that this must have been an officer, so they snapped their feet´s together like Hannes did. Hannes then raised his right arm almost straight up in the air.

"Sieg Heil!" Hannes said, masking his voice once again. The officer stopped in front of Hannes and snapped his boot together and did the same as Hannes with his arm, however, a little more lazily.

"Sieg Heil." The officer said quietly. He then looked Hannes in the eyes. "I was sent to inspect Nevermore Six. Is that you?" He asked. Hannes nodded.

"Yes sir, we just arrived from our patrol for rearm and refuel. As you can see, we expended most of our weapons on some Grimm that bothered us." Hannes said, lower his arm and used it to motion towards the Hind. The officer looked lazily past Hannes towards the gunship, before looking back at Hannes.

"What kind of Grimm?" The officer than asked. Hannes eyes widen slightly, but this action was hidden by his visor still being pulled down.

"Huh, well, I didn´t really get a good look at them, since I was busy piloting the gunship, but my gunner did." Hannes said. The officer raised an eyebrow. He then looked at Blake.

"I guess that you are the gunner?" The officer asked. Blake stiffed a little, now when she was the center of attention. She gave a quick glance towards Hannes, who smiled sheepishly and mouthed "Sorry". Blake switched her attention back towards the officer.

"Yes sir, the Grimm we faced were spikers. They gave chase and as my pilot said, he was to busy avoiding their strikes while I fired at them." She said, trying to sound as authoritarian as possible. The officer stood there, his arms behind his back and still having an eyebrow raised. He then turned towards the others.

"Sergeant, is this true?" He asked. They noticed that he was now looking towards Jaune. Jaune looked around confused for a second, before realizing that he had to answer quickly. The blonde teen slowly lowered the case he was helping carrying and stood at attention, trying his hardest to think of a good answer.

"Huh…Yes sir. We were taken by surprise when they attacked, but we fenced them of once we got organized." Jaune said in a sort of squeaky voice. The officer continued to stare at Jaune with a raised eyebrow, said teen started to sweat nervously underneath his mask. Jaune then slowly raised his hand "Seg hoil" He added nervously in a failed attempt to mimic their words. Hannes had never wanted to strangle a teen more than right now. The officer stood there silent for a moment, making all of the soon to be rescuers nervous that their mission had failed already. Hannes slowly moved his hand to his back, intending to grasp one of his Colts. He grabbed the handle and quietly pulled back the hammer on the pistol. The officer continued to stand there in silence, eying them all. Suddenly, they all could hear the officer's radio talking. The officer put a hand towards his ear and listened. The officer continued to stand there in silence, nodding ever once in a while. When the conversation ended, the officer sighed and looked back towards them.

"Blasted Grimm. They have been a nuisance ever since we built the base here. I see to it that the chopper gets repaired and rearmed. The rest of you, as soon as you have brought those weapons back to the armory, go take a rest, you all seem a little bit tense." The officer said. Hannes gave a silent sigh of relief. Hannes let go of his pistol.

"Will do sir, Sieg Heil!" Hannes said, repeating the same gesture with his hand. The officer repeated his gesture.

"Sieg Heil." The officer said, before turning around and walked away with his bodyguards. Hannes watched them leave, before turning around towards the others.

"It would seem that the disguises work." Hannes said. He then turned towards Jaune. "What the hell was that Jaune?!" Hannes hissed. "A soldier don´t squeak."

"I didn´t know that I had a sergeant uniform! I didn´t even know that I was supposed to say anything!" Jaune explained. Hannes simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's find the main building and get underground." Hannes said.

"Underground?" Pyrrha asked.

"What, did you think that this was all to it. This base is probably ten times bigger than what you see. The Order have no doubt a huge network of tunnels underneath us, where they have their storage and their main facilities." Hannes said. "Let´s go." Hannes ordered. The teens obeyed, as the group made their way through the base. The walked out of the airfield through its gates, passing two large armored vehicles standing there. The guards at the gate eyed them through their dark tinted goggles, making the teens nervous again.

They walked pass the train station, where the huge train stood. They saw that a large crane lifting a large tank into the air, before directing it towards an empty spot on the train and slowly descended it down towards the train car. Soldier on the train started to strap the tank into place. The tank that was strapped into place looked square in appearance, with its turret almost as big as the body of the tank. Its cannon looked also small in comparison, looking to be a little short. Still, the tank looked robust and not like something you want to face head on. There were also other tanks strapped on to the train with different, smaller appearance. The only way they could describe the other tank was that it had a small body and a round turret, littered with small triangle shaped extra armor around it. In front of the turret sat was looked like a pair of large eyes, giving the tank even more of a menacing appearance. A large machinegun sat close to one of the hatches on top of the turret. The thing that caught their attention the most was the large cannon on the turret. This one was even bigger than on the first tank and longer. Cannons were a rare sight on remnant ever since the invention of laser weaponry. The largest cannon barrel ever built had only been around 75mm and had been used during the Great War, but this looked far beyond it. It looked like it could put a hole through a Death Stalker and keep going. They sure hoped that they wouldn´t have the misfortune to rile its wrath.

On the train car next to it, their eyes widen even further when they saw what was being covered by a tarp. Under the tarp, they could see giant metal feet and equal massive metal hands bent down towards the feet. They all guessed what was being stored underneath there and really hoped that they wouldn´t get caught. They were all glad that they had chosen a stealthy approach, but now they were in the middle of the lion's den, and the lions all looked hungry and dangerous.

"Stay sharp, this disguise won't work forever, so we need to find the underground fast.

"And then what?" Jaune asked.

"We find our friends, find out what the Order is doing and get the hell out of here!" Hannes said.

"Once again, you are simplifying things!" Jaune hissed.

"Alright. Here is a more detailed version." Hannes said irritated. "Ren and Coco, you two, along with Ruby and Weiss, will find out where they are holding Yang, Nora and Velvet, most likely in the prison block area. Find a way to get them out, most likely with a keycard or something and free them. Blake, you will use your stealth skills to locate were they are holding Viktor and then report back to me. I´ll get him out. Pyrrha and Jaune, You will come with me to the command center." Hannes said.

"Why the command center?" Pyrrha asked.

"So we can find out what the hell the Order are doing on Remnant and shut down their defenses. I want to know what they know and also find out how they have been able to become so strong once again. We also need to shut down that shield and their anti-air batteries, or else we won´t be getting out of here in one piece. Is that clear to everyone?!" Hannes hissed. They were all fine with that plan. "Good, now let's get going." Hannes said.

"Hold it."

" _Fan också_ " Hannes thought and turned around and saw four soldiers walking up towards them. "Can I help you four?" Hannes asked, once again on the edge. The four soldiers stopped in front of the group.

"We are from the armory and has been sent to retrieve the weapons you had with you out on patrol." The lead soldier said and what he recognized as a southern accent. Hannes sent a quick glance towards the two weapons cases that Pyrrha, Jaune, Coco and Ren was still carrying, containing their weapons and their two friends. Hannes looked back towards the soldier with an emotionless face.

"That won´t be necessary. We can bring them there ourselves." Hannes said. The soldiers walked passed him

"Orders are orders sir. Now move out of the way, we got a job to do." The soldiers stopped in front of the teens in disguise. "We´ll take those cases now fellas." The lead soldier ordered. The teens looked at each other in worry, then around their surroundings, seeing some of the guard posts was now eyeing them. Hannes nodded to them as subtly as he could to tell them to hand over the cases.

"He-here you go." Jaune said nervously, while he and Pyrrha slowly handed the case over to two of the soldiers. The two other soldiers took the other case from Ren and Coco, grunting a little in the process.

"Man, this thing is heavy. What´s in it?" The soldier asked in an annoying voice that indicated that the man would rather sleep than work. The teens and Hannes tensed up.

"Probably just some Javelin Missiles, those things weight a lot. We´ll check it later as soon as we get back to the armory." The other soldiers said with a more sophisticated voice. They started to carry the cases away, as Hannes waved at them with a fake smile.

"Thanks for the help." He said, his smile faltering. He then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Just what we needed." He said, turning towards the others. "Okay, change in plan. Blake, rescue the others before those soldiers find out that those cases harbors more than just weapons. Do you think that you can do that?" Hannes told Blake.

"Why do I have to go alone?" She argued.

"Because you are the stealthiest of us and it would look suspicious if we all followed them and Ren is needed to rescue the others." Hannes answered. Blake looked towards the soldiers who was walking away with their friends. She turned back towards Hannes.

"What about Viktor?" She asked.

"Don´t worry, he´s tough. We save the squishies first, then Viktor." Hannes said.

"Please don´t refer our friends as squishies." Ren said. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, now get moving." Hannes ordered. The group split into three teams, with Blake going alone after the group of soldiers heading towards the armory. Hannes, Pyrrha and Jaune was heading towards the command center and Coco and Ren was now heading alone to find their captured comrades.

"Remember, stay in character. Just because you are wearing their colors, doesn't mean that the other soldier's won´t notice you acting strange." Hannes said through their comlink.

Blake followed the four soldiers into a large triangle shaped bunker with a stub top. The inside was a large open space with large crates and containers stacked together with trucks and jeeps parked neatly next to each other. Soldiers patrolled the area, both on the main floor and on catwalks above. Workers and engineers walked around, seeing over the vehicles and crates. Along the walls, large flags with the Order insignia hanged and even some flags hanged down directly from the roof above the main floor. They sure liked to decorate everything with that insignia. She made sure to stay hidden from any cameras that could spot her, her past having trained for things like this. She had some form of déjà vu as she moved pass crates and parked vehicles, sneaking pass patrolling soldiers and staying in the shadows. It reminded her of her time in the White Fang and how she had done similar things while sneaking into Atlesian military and Schnee dust Corp facilities. She ducked behind a crate, avoiding another soldier, who passed her without even looking towards where she was hiding.

She slipped out from the crate and moved over hide behind one of those armored jeeps. Two more walked passed her, these people looking more like engineers than soldiers. They had gray jumpsuits with the Order insignia on their chest and they carried tools in their hands. She allowed them to pass her before she continued. She made sure that the group of soldiers carrying her friends and their weapons were always in her sight. They walked towards an elevator, making her eyes go wide. The group of soldiers walked in and pressed a button, making the doors close before Blake could reach them. She stopped in front of the elevator doors, before jumping back into cover, just as a security camera looked her way. She would have to find another way to reach and save her friends.

Once it reached its floor, the elevator opened and the four soldiers walked out. The two in the front carried their case without a problem, while the two in the rear was starting to have some problems.

"Man, I´m taking back was I said earlier. This feels like a lot more than some Javelins." One soldier grunted.

"No kidding. This thing really starts to get heavy when you have carried it for a while. It feels like I´m carrying a person." The other said.

"A fat one." The first commented. Both chuckled at the comment.

"Hey!" A voice then said. The first soldier looked at the other.

"Did you say something?" He asked. The second soldier shook his head.

"I thought it was you who said something." He said. They looked forward. The two soldiers looked around in confusion before looking down towards the crate in suspicion.

"Hey, the two of you, pipe down and keep moving!" The sergeant in front barked. The two soldiers snapped their attention away from the crate and started to jog to catch up to the others.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." The first one said while the other groaned. The squad soon reached a large vault door. The sergeant used a keycard to open the door, the large door slowly sliding open. The squad walked in. The walls were lined with weapons ranging from assault rifles and SMGs. Crates of ammo sat here and there with rocket launchers and machine guns having been placed on racks on the walls. Shelves in the middle of the room had more assault rifles and guns having been stacked as well to make as much room as possible for all this firepower. There were even some heavy machineguns standing at the side. The sergeant and the other soldier walked to one side of the armory while the two others walked over to the table inside the room.

"Alright, let´s see what we have here." The first soldiers said, as the two lifted the case up to the table, putting it down roughly.

"Ow" The two soldiers froze, before looking at each other, their masks covering their faces, but it was clear that they looked at each other in surprise.

"Did you hear that?" The first one said while the other nodded. Both then looked at the crate. The other grabbed his assault rifle that hanged from his back and aimed it at the crate.

"Open it." The second one said. The first one nodded and grabbed his rifle as well and slowly reached for the crate. He unclipped the lock and reach of the handle to open it. He slowly open the crate…

…only to get a face full of rose pellets.

"What the…?" Was all he managed to say, before a strange white glyph formed in front of him and slammed him and his friend hard into the shelves behind them, making weapons drop to the floor from the shelves. The two soldiers slumped unconscious down on the ground, groaning slightly in pain. Ruby and Weiss leaped out of the case and onto the ground, their weapons at the ready. The two other soldiers came running from the other side of the armory to see what was going on, when they spotted the two teens.

"What in Sam hill?" The sergeant said surprised. That was all he managed to say, before Ruby rushed him and the other soldier and a cloud of rose pellets, moving faster than the two could see. The sergeant raised a shotgun while the other trooper raised his rifle, only for a large scythe blade to cut the weapons in half, rendering them useless. The two soldiers looked on in shock at their now destroyed weapons. Both of them then threw the weapons aside and reached for their pistols, until Ruby used the other side of her weapon to smash the two soldiers into the wall. The two soldiers smashed hard into the wall, making some machineguns on the stack next to them wall down. The two soldiers fell down unconscious as well. Ruby stood here in her battle stance, holding Crescent Rose close to her, breathing lightly, before turning towards Weiss, who lowered Myrtenaster.

"That could have gone better." Weiss said.

"Hey! At least none of them were able to contact what happened here." Ruby said. Weiss looked at the four unconscious troopers, before looking back at her leader.

"True, but we better hide these guys before anymore guards comes here." Weiss said, before she noticed that Ruby had suddenly lost full focus on her. Weiss looked at her team leader, who looked around with stars as eyes. Weiss raised an eyebrow and looked around as well. Both of them had now realized that they were in a large armory. Ruby then squealed in excitement an rushed one shelves, before blurring over to some large crates, before blurring over to some of the heavy machineguns.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Ruby repeated, rushing back and forth to have a look on all of the weapons. Weiss rolled her eyes over the small reaper´s weapon fixation.

"This is hardly the time to fixate over weapons you dolt! We need to get out of here before more guards arrive!" Weiss hissed. Ruby turned towards her, her arms held at least eight assault rifles of the model AK74M and hugged them closely to her chest. She looked at Weiss with puppy dog eyes.

"Can we not at least stay five more minutes?" She pleaded.

"No" Was all Weiss said. Ruby whimpered, before putting all of the rifles back where she took them. Weiss then walked over to the unconscious troopers. "Now help me with these guys." She said. Ruby walked over to her and together, they managed to lift up the troopers.

"Humph, where should we hide them?" Weiss grunted. Ruby managed to look around, before her eyes settled on something and she grinned.

"I have an idea." She said.

Five minutes later.

"Hey! Let us out!" One of the soldiers yelled while banging on the wall of the crate. All of the troopers had now waken up, only to find themselves stuck in a shipping crate. They were banging on the inside of the crate in an attempt to get out. Ruby and Weiss stood there smirking towards the large wooden crate. There were a single air hole on the side and a very angry eye looked through it.

"You little ladies are in a lot of trouble as soon as I get out of here. Both of you will feel the full wrath of southern justice…as soon as I get my shotgun back!" The sergeant yelled. The girls simply grabbed their weapons crate and turned around and walked towards the exit. "Don´t you dare leave us locked up in here dagnabbit!" The sergeant threatened. The girls continued and gave the sergeant one last smirk, before closing the vault door. The banging on the crate increased, as did the yelling.

"Hey come back!"

"Sarge were just kidding about hurting you!"

"Honest!" There were no answer. The crate stayed silent for a moment.

"I don´t think they are coming back." One soldier said.

"You don´t say dipshit." Another said sarcastically. There were another moment of silence.

"So…did anyone else think those outfits was fabulous?"

"Shut up donut." The three others said simultaneously

Ruby and Weiss walked through the hallway as silent as they could. Even though they had taken care of those four, there were still more of them around here. They closed in on a corner and slowly peaked around it, spotting two soldiers walking away from them. Both girls moved in the opposite direction of them and moved down the new hallway. More guards came walking around another corner and both girls disappeared in a cloud of rose pellets. The two soldiers stopped in surprise and looked at the rose pellets on the ground.

"What the…?" One said, bending down and picked one up. The other looked over his shoulder, just as confused. Neither noticing the two teens behind them, slowly making their way further down.

"Where are we going?" Weiss asked.

"We need to find a way to get to the others. Remember what Hannes said, we were going to go to the prison section with Ren and Coco. If we head there, we will probably find them." Ruby said.

"And where exactly is that?" Weiss asked. Ruby stopped.

"Uuuuh." She said, trying to find an answer. Weiss tapped her foot in irritation. She then looked to the side.

"Fortunately, these people are organized." She said and walked up to a map of the complex. They saw on it multiple levels marked with different icons and rooms, both in a strange language and in common. It was even labeled with a "You are here" marker.

"Alright, it seems like were are on level five in section seven." Weiss said.

"Where are the prison section?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked up and down, but couldn´t find it.

"It is not on here, perhaps it is in another section." Weiss said.

"Then how do we find it?" Ruby asked once more. Weiss scanned the map once more. She than pointed towards and area on it.

"First of, let's get out of here. There is an elevator just down the hall and then to the right that should be able to take us to the surface." Weiss said.

"To bad you won´t reach it." A voice said. Both girls tensed up as each felt a gun barrel press up against their heads.

"Drop your weapons." The voice ordered. The sound of their weapons echoed through the hallway. "Now raise your hands." The girls did as they were told. They slowly turned around and saw two more soldiers standing there with their guns aimed at them. The first one nodded towards its comrade, who nodded in return. The second one walked up to them and picked up their weapons from the ground before walking back to his friend. The first one then reached for his radio.

"Command, this is unit 43. We have something to report." The first one said.

"Unit 43, this is command, please report." The radio said back. Before the soldier could answer, something fast and black then hit both of them in the head. Both soldiers stood still for a moment, before tilting forward and then falling down on the floor.

"Unit 43, what is going on?" The radio said once more. Both girls looked on in shock at the two unconscious soldiers, before looking towards their savior. There stood Blake, still clad in her pilot uniform.

"We need to move now." Blake said. Ruby and Weiss nodded and the three of them sprinted towards the elevator as fast as they could.

"Unit 43, we are sending reinforcement to your position."

Coco and Ren continued on with their mission, as instructed by Hannes. The two of them was still topside, walking past a large garage bunker, filled with square looking APCs with sloped armor and a small turret on top. The troopers standing guard all had this strange looking exoskeleton and gasmasks covering their faces, giving them even more of an intimidating appearance.

"So, where do you think the prison complex is?" Coco asked the ninja in disguise. Ren looked towards Coco, not sure of it either. He then thought of something.

"I´m going to pull a Nora." He said emotionless. Coco raised an eyebrow underneath her baklava in confusion at what he meant, when Ren suddenly walked towards two engineers that was working on a jeep.

"Ren, what are you doing?" Coco asked the teen. Ren ignored her and stopped in front of the two engineers. The two men noticed his presence and looked up from the open hood of the jeep.

"Excuse me sirs, but me and my partner are lost, can you please direct us towards the prison complex?" Ren asked in his trademark emotionless voice. The two engineers turned away from the jeep towards him.

"Sure buddy. Just head up straight up from here…" The engineer said, pointing past some more hangars. "…and then take a right as soon as you have passed the motor pool. Enter the bunker labeled F-3 and take the elevator. The prison complex should be labeled in the elevator." The man said. Ren gave a small bow.

"Thank you, I am sorry for the inconvenience." Ren said. The engineer waved him off.

"Don´t sweat it kids. New recruits always have trouble learning the base layout. It took me five months before I had every place memorized." The engineer said. Ren nodded. Ren walked away back to Coco. Coco had placed her face in the palm of her hand.

"I can´t believe that you are so careless." She said. Ren smirked under his mask.

"Nora must be rubbing of on me." He said in an attempt for a joke. Coco glared at him, before the two of them walked off. They followed the instructions given to them by the engineer and soon found themselves in front of a building labeled F-3. It was a large bunker like the many other on the base, guarded by a pair of guards at each side of the entrance. They walked towards the entrance in sync, trying to match the marching of everyone else. They walked through the entrance, the guards following them slightly with their gaze. The inside had a large room, stored with large crates with unknown content. They made sure to look around as little as possible, to raise as little suspicion as possible. They however looked for an elevator.

"There." Coco motioned with her head. Ren looked towards their direction and saw indeed the traditional doors of an elevator. They walked up to them and pressed the button on the side. They held their rifles in their hands like all of the other soldiers, trying to act like them. Every now and then, they could feel the eyes of people looking at them, the teens silently hoping that they hadn´t been found out, until said persons looked away. The elevator then pinged, signaling that it had arrived. The doors opened.

"Out of the way!" A stern voice said. Ren and Coco had to scramble to the side as a large power suit walked out of the elevator. The power suit was at least eight feet in height and was donned with sloped armor across its chest, arms and legs. A small armored head sat on the top of the suit, where they could see the eyes of a human through its visor. The suit bore the Orders insignia on its shoulders. When it passed them, they could see that behind its right arm was a folded up Gatling gun with an even bigger caliber than Coco´s own weapon. There were also some strange thing on the suits left shoulder that seemed to be some sort of targeting unit. The suit clanked heavily on the ground as it made its way into the main hall. Four soldiers walked out of the elevator after the power suit.

"Don´t mind him. He´s just pissed that he just lost to an Über even with that suit of his." One soldier said before following the rest of the squad. Coco and Ren looked at each other.

"Über?" Coco asked while Ren shrugged his shoulders. Both walked into the elevator and Ren checked the floor map inside of it.

"I have found it." He said, pointing at a level that had the label "Prison Complex". He pressed the level button and the elevator started to descend. Both stood there silent in the elevator, when Coco then raised an eyebrow at Ren.

"So there is really nothing going on between you and Nora?" She asked. Ren mentally groaned and managed to not roll his eyes.

"Yes Ms. Adel. There is nothing going on between me and Nora." Ren said, managing to keep his emotionless voice. Coco smirked and leaned in towards him.

"Is that really it?" She asked smugly. Ren slowly turned his head towards her.

"What?" He asked.

"So you don´t want to snuggle close to her, hold her close and have your way with her?" She asked, still wearing her smirk. Ren now turned fully towards the fashionista and had to fight really hard to keep his trademark voice.

"Ms. Adel, you are now being worse than Yang." He said. Coco chuckled and leaned away from the ninja in disguise.

"It is one of my many charms." She said. The elevator then came to a stop and the doors opened. Both walked out, letting two other soldiers walk in as the doors closed behind them. The duo entered another hallway, lined with doors on the sides on the walls and more troopers patrolling. The duo made sure to fit in as good as possible, patrolling similarly as all the others.

"Alright, now we just have to find the prison." Coco whispered. She then glared at Ren. "And no asking this time, it will look suspicious. Just because it worked the first time, doesn't mean it will work again." She added. Ren nodded and helped to keep a look out for something that could give them direction towards the prison. However, this time there seemed to be a lack of signs. Both looked around slightly, trying their best to spot anything that could help them. The continued to walk down the hallway, the number of guards shrinking as they walked further down. Soon, when they turned a corner, they suddenly reached a hallway devoid of guards. They looked around in confusion, seeing as they were the only ones there. Both then found a map on the side wall. Coco walked up to it.

"Let´s see." She scanned the map. She then grinned. "There!" She pointed on the map. There it was, the prison complex. Ren saw it as well and couldn´t help but to give a little smile, almost unnoticeable, even for a trained eye. The mask however covered it up even further. They saw that they weren´t that far away from it. They just had to continue down the hall and turn left and walk to the door labeled F-3:64.

"Come on." Coco said, starting to jog.

"Ms. Adel, please calm down." Ren said. "You were the one who said that we shouldn´t raise suspicion." He added. Coco turned towards him.

"There is no one here but us." She said.

"They can still have cameras." Ren said. Coco gave a quick look over around the hall, not seeing any cameras, but he could still be right.

"Okay, but let's get there as quickly as we can." She said. Ren nodded and both started to march towards their destination, but there were a little more speed pace in their steps. They continued to walk down the still empty hallway towards their destination.

"Were are all of the guards? For being a prison complex, it is sure devoid of security." Coco said. Ren looked around as well, getting a bad feeling about this.

They soon reached the door with the designation they looked for.

"This is it." Coco whispered. Before she however could open the door, something fast, red and blurry struck her in the head, sending her down on the ground with a groan. Ren raised his weapon, only for something black to tackle him into the wall. He dropped his rifle, but reached for Stormflower hidden behind his back. He had taken the gun from the weapons case. He kept it hidden, thanks to its small form. He felt more comfortable handling his own weapons than when rescuing his friend. He aimed the pistol towards the head of his attacker, only for his eyes to widen when he saw who it was.

"Blake?" He asked. Blake and her friends had just attacked two guards outside of the prison complex, wanting to neutralize them before rescuing their friends. Ruby was going to take on the first and she was going to take out the other with Weiss as support if needed. Blake however, was shocked to see an all familiar weapon pointed at her. She let go of Ren, who rubbed around his throat were she had grabbed. He took of his mask and looked at the Faunus in disguise.

"Sorry Ren, we thought you were guards." She said. Ren simply gave her a small smile that told her that it was okay. Ruby looked towards Blake in shock at what she had just said, before looking towards the trooper on the ground with a sheep smile.

"Sorry Coco." She said. The fashionista pulled of her mask and helmet and smiled at Ruby. She then managed to get up from the ground. Even with she had that helmet on, that kick hurt.

"It´s okay. You got a mean kick there Rubes." She said. Ruby blushed and she and Weiss helped the older teen stand.

"It´s good to see that you are all still okay." Ren said towards Ruby, Weiss and Blake. Ruby and Weiss put the case down and opened it up. The others grabbed their respective weapons from it. Coco took her Gatling gun in its box form. Ren took his other pistol and Blake took out Gambol Shroud. They smiled and looked towards the door.

"Now, let´s rescue our friends." Ruby said. Coco grinned and took the lead. A moment later, the door was kicked down, it flew off its hinges with ease. Coco stood in the doorframe with her weapon spinning. It was a large, open room with a single light in the middle. In the middle of the room sat three girls with their hands behind their back and their heads lowered. They didn´t seem to acknowledge the teams presence. Ruby recognized one of the girls immediately.

"YANG!" She yelled and blurred past Coco towards their friends. Ren was the next to enter and saw Nora sitting next to Yang. He gave a slight smile when seeing his friends, only for it to be replaced by confusion. Something didn´t seem right. Why didn´t any of their friends look towards them. The rest of the group then entered the room. Ruby was almost at her sister's side. Nora then flickered.

"RUBY WAIT!" Ren yelled. Ruby leaped towards her sister…

…only to pass right through her.

Ruby landed back on the floor with a grunt and skidded across it. As soon as she came to a stop, the sound of an alarm blasted their ears.

"IT`S A TRAP!" Blake yelled and turned towards the door. Immediately, a solid armored door slammed down. Yang, Nora and Velvet then disappeared, revealing to have only been holograms. Ruby got up and turned around and looked on in terror at this revelation. She ran to were the holograms had just been, being joined by the others in the middle of the room. Numerous hatches then opened up on the roof and something fell through. These numerous things then landed in around them, cracking the pavement underneath. They all looked around to see what had landed. The one closest to them rose up from the floor and stood at its full height, towering above them. It was a robot shaped like a human, not unlike the Atlesian knights, but this one had instead a skeletal looking face above its shoulders with the Order insignia on its forehead. It also was larger, standing around the same height as Viktor, if not taller. It had large, clawed hands at the end of its arms. Its body was heavily armored. Its soulless eyes were black and empty. All of the other robots raised themselves from the floor as well. The group noticed that they were surrounded, all of the robots stood still, observing them with their empty eyes.

Then they all turned red.

"Intruders detected, scanning situation." The closest robot said in a robotic, emotionless voice. It turned its head slightly down and looked at them. The teens tensed up and raised their weapons. The robot stood still for a moment, the teens not daring to move.

"Scan completed. Subjects: Hunters, four humans, one Faunus. Weaponry: Lethal. Threat level: High." The robot said. The robots right arms then shifted into an assault rifle.

"Solution: neutralize." It then fired.

 **AN: I know that my description skills are not the best, so here are what each and every vehicle and weapon is supposed to be. The jeeps are supposed to be HMMWV, or more commonly known as Humvees, and on top of them are 50. Cal machineguns. The trucks are supposed to be MAN KAT1 high mobility trucks employed by the German military. The tanks with a rounded turret are T90As, used by Russia and its allies and the tanks with a more square appearance are Leopard 2s, used by Germany and many of its allies. The cargo planes are supposed to be C17 used by the US military. As for the armory, you can use your own imagination for that of what kind of killing power the Order may have at their disposal. The killbots are modelled after the Übersoldat from the latest Wolfenstien game, they are a little tweaked however to involve having transforming arms and to be a little tougher compared to their video game counterparts. While I didn´t enjoy that game as much as I did the first one, I still thought the Nazis still had some pretty cool equipment, in which I will try to insert here and there in this story. The Rorch Mk. 1 rifle is from the game Battlefield 4, from its expansion pack final stand, one of the best expansion packs in battlefield history in my opinion.**

 **As always, hope that you enjoyed and I see you in the next chapter.**

 **PS: Also, did anyone catch the reference about a certain group of incompetent soldiers in this chapter?**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **AN: The third part of the original chapter consisting of over thirty-seven thousand words.**

Twenty minutes earlier

"Okay, stay close to me and don´t do anything unless I say it." Hannes said, walking in a steady pace. Pyrrha and Jaune followed close behind him, making sure to act like all the other soldiers they had seen around the base. The trio walked through a hallway that led to the center of the base. Hannes was sure that the command bunker would be in the center. He argued that the Order high command always like to be in the center of attention. Hannes had then revealed another plot in his plan. Underneath his flight suit, he had been wearing an officer uniform. Where he got it, they don´t know, but they had learned to not question were Hannes kept all of these costumes of his. He completed the look by pulling out an officer cap out of nowhere and then placing putting on a gasmask to once again hide his face.

"Are you sure that that will that not draw attention?" Pyrrha had asked.

"Don´t worry. I remember that some Order officer always carry around a gasmask over their faces to both be more intimidating and ready if there is a chemical attack." Hannes muffled voice said.

"The intimidation part sure is working. I have never seen a gasmask that look like that." Jaune said.

"The Order likes to keep the classics. Even though this mask is advanced, it is styled after the gasmasks they used during the war." Hannes said, his eyes looking through the two holes of the mask, the sound of the filtered breathing slightly creeping them both out.

"What war?" Pyrrha asked. Hannes waved his right finger back and forth rapidly.

"History lesson can wait. We are almost there." Hannes said. The trio reached the edge of the hallway and stopped in front of a large armored door. The door was flanked by two soldiers in the large power armor that Ren and Coco saw earlier. Their Gatling guns were unfolded and their hands held the trigger at the ready. Hannes walked unnerved up to the side of the door and used a keycard to open the door. The teens once again wondered where Hannes had gotten it from. The armored guard to their right turned his head slightly towards the trio, his first gripping slightly harder on his weapon. Jaune gave a quick glance towards the man in the power armor. Its unreadable helmet unnerved him and he became slightly faster in in steps as the trio walked through the door.

Once inside, both Pyrrha and Jaune gave a quiet gasp at what they saw. They were now in the command center. It was a large room with rows of terminals with workers sitting at them, typing who knows what. There were large screens on the walls of the room, displaying things from vehicles, news reports from different kingdoms and the largest screen displayed in front of all the terminals showed the world of Remnant. Guards patrolled amongst the terminals and on catwalks above. In the back of the large room on the second floor, there were a smaller room with glass walls and had a large table in the middle, surrounded by chairs. What really took grabbed their attention what was in the middle of the room. There, there was a giant holographic image on what they could only assume was their planet. It looked extremely detailed and each of the kingdoms was displayed with border lines and each capital was marked with a star.

Hannes started moving once more, making so Jaune and Pyrrha snap out of their trance of the large room. They follow him once more, as they walk past the terminals.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. We are going to find a terminal with access to the base defenses and to their main files. I will hack into their mainframe while the two of you stand guard. I will shut down their defenses, find where they are hiding our friends, get them, find the others and then get the hell out of here. " Hannes whispered. Pyrrha and Jaune, both worried that it would be so easy, still nodded. They pasted the large rows of terminals and entered another hallway. On the sides of the hallway, offices with glass walls were lined up. Hannes scanned each office, looking for his prize. He looked forwards and then smirked underneath his mask. They soon reached another door at the end of the hall, flanked by two guards on each side. Hannes walked up to the door, the two guards looked at him.

"I am here to inspect the mainframe, make sure that no one is tampering with it." The two guards looked at each other, their masks hiding their facial expressions. "Is there a problem?" Hannes asked, trying to sound like an officer. Both guards looked back at him.

"No sir, it is just that we are under strict orders from the commander himself to not let anyone in." The guard to the left said. Hannes marched up to the guard and stared him right into the eye through his gasmask. The guard tensed up.

"Excuse me?" Hannes said, his voice filled with irritation. The guard gulped.

"W-we are sorry s-sir. We h-have our orders." The guard whimpered. Hannes continued to glare at the guard.

"And I have my own Orders. We need to be sure that there are no intruders present, especially since this base harbors one of the greatest enemies to the Order. Do I have to remind you what he have done?" Hannes said angrily. The guard rapidly shook his head.

"N-no sir. I fully know what he is c-capable of." The guard said.

"Then move out of the way, unlock the door and let me and my guards through, or do I have to shoot you for insubordination?" Hannes said just like an officer would say. The guard quickly shook his head and went over to the door and used his keycard to open it. He then went back to his post and raised his arm.

"Sieg Heil!" He yelled. Hannes lazily raised his own arm.

"Sieg Heil." He said and walked through the door, Pyrrha and Jaune following. The door closed behind them and Hannes then started to laugh. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at him in confusion as Hannes wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Oh man, that never gets old." He said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked. Hannes turned towards her.

"These guys are just as scared of their officers as they are of us. So you just have to play on that fear to get what you want." Hannes said. He then clapped his hands. They continued into the room through another door and Pyrrha and Jaune gasped once more. In front of them was a large computer that made up the whole wall of the room. Hannes walked up to what they assumed was the mainframe and kneeled down in front of it. He then pulled out a large scroll out of his pocket and flipped it out, its holographic display powering up. He pulled a cable and then looked around the mainframe.

"Let´s see, is there a plugin here somewhere?" He asked himself. Pyrrha and Jaune walked up to him and looked around as well.

"There!" Jaune said while pointing at what they were looking at. Hannes smiled and reached for the plugin and connected the cable. He then switched his focus back to the tablet and started working.

"Alright, I will start hacking the mainframe. This will take some time since I don´t want them to detect that I am in here. You two, keep a look out for anyone and make sure that they don´t disrupt me." Hannes ordered. The two teens nodded and walked away.

The two teens walked around the room, their hands gripped tightly on their issued weapons. Jaune seemed uncomfortable with his weapon, as he started to fumble around with it.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked him. Jaune switched his focus from the weapon to her.

"Oh, I´m fine. I´m just not used to handling these kinds of weapons. I have always preferred Crocea Mors instead of regular firearms." Jaune said. Pyrrha then giggled.

"Yeah, I noticed that yesterday." Pyrrha said teasingly, while Jaune blushed.

"I still don´t see what the issue was all about, so I accidently managed to break one of those rifles. It's not like it was supposed to be indestructible." Jaune said in defense.

"From how both Viktor and Hannes made it sound like, it was supposed to be indestructible." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah well, Yang broke one too." He said.

"She accidently snapped it in half, you simply touched it and it broke apart." Pyrrha said once again teasingly. Jaune once again blushed. There were another moment of silence between them.

"So Jaune…" Pyrrha began, as said teen looked at her. "About what Hannes said in the chopper." She said.

"About what?" He asked. Pyrrha seemed like she tried to find the right words.

"In what he said about us?" She said. Jaune scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Y-yeah? That was a little awkward?" He asked, smiling awkwardly underneath his mask. Pyrrha looked at him, her blue eyes staring into his own.

"Why do you think that?" She asked. Jaune looked away.

"I can´t see why he thinks that." He answered. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you have done so much for me. I would have died there in the forest if you hadn´t saved me. I told you my secret yet you still helped me. You have helped me with my training and I wouldn´t be here if you hadn´t done that. You are the most wonderful, beautiful and kindest person I have ever met…" He said. Pyrrha was glad that her mask hid her blush, his words truly touching her heart.

"…So why would you want to be with someone like me?" He finished. Pyrrha then felt her heart shatter when he said that. "You are a star, a campion, a hero. Me? I am a loser, a shrimp, a punching bag." He looked down towards the ground.

"You got here because you worked for it. Me? I cheated my way into Beacon. Faked a signature and here I am. I am thankful for all you have done for me, but why would you want to be with me. Someone that can´t even protect himself." Jaune finished.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha began. Jaune turned away from her.

"I-I´m sorry Pyrrha, I didn´t mean to take it out on you." Jaune said, about to walk away in the opposite direction, when suddenly Pyrrha grasped his arm. She pulled the surprised teen towards her and dragged down his mask. Before Jaune could say something in protest, Pyrrha dragged down her own mask and kissed him. If Jaune´s eyes had been widen before, they were then nothing compared on how wide his eyes were now. His eyes then slowly shrunk in size as he closed his eyes in a bliss and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her and the two of them simply stood there for a moment, their lips still connected to each other. Their lips then parted as the kiss ended. Pyrrha then rested her head on Jaune´s chest, the teen's eyes slowly opening, before going wide once more. Jaune looked down on Pyrrha´s bliss filled smiled.

"Huh, Pyrrha?" He began. Pyrrha then looked up at him with a determent look.

"Don´t ever say that about yourself Jaune. You are one of the kindest and bravest people I have ever met. Almost everyone have I ever met has either tried to get me for my looks or my fame, but not you. You was always there when I was sad. You have helped me at the best you can. You never cared if I were famous or not, you still wanted to be my friend." She rested her head once more against his chest and sighed happily. "I always wondered what I have done to deserve a friend like you." She finished. Jaune stood there in silence, shocked at what she had said. He then wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. Pyrrha gave another happy sigh and smiled, her head still on his chest.

"I have never been so sure in my life." She said. The two of them continued to stand there, embracing one another.

"I love you Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"I love you too Jaune." Pyrrha said.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the server room, Hannes looked up from the tablet towards where the two teens stood.

"Apparently, keeping a lookout means something completely different to those two." He said with a smirk, before looking back towards the tablet.

"At least those two finally admitted their feelings to each other. I told you Viktor, my gut is never wrong when it comes to relationshiwait a minute! ...Did Jaune say that he cheated his way into Beacon?" Hannes sat there with a raised eyebrow for a moment, having raised his eyes in confusion, before his tablet beeped. He looked back towards it and smiled.

"Alright, I´m in." He whispered to himself. He started to press on more icons on the tablet with a smile. "That should take care of the defenses." He said.

Meanwhile, at the outskirt of the base. A large truck with an automated missile launcher on its flatbed suddenly turned off, its launchers slowly lowering their aim towards the ground. One nearby guard looked at it with a raised eyebrow, before shrugging his shoulders and switched his attention back towards his patrol.

Back at the mainframe, Hannes continued to smirk, as he rooted through the many date files that belonged to the Order.

"There is indeed some interesting stuff they have on here." He said to himself. Pyrrha and Jaune then came walking back towards him.

"Area is clear." Pyrrha said. Hannes looked up from the tablet and towards the two of them.

"Good to hear, I have managed to crack their code and I am currently going through their files." Hannes said.

"What did you find?" Jaune asked.

"Pretty interesting stuff. Troop movements, arsenal manifest and so on." Hannes said before he frowned. "Unfortunately, the stuff that I want to find is heavily decrypted. I will need some more time to decrypt it." Hannes said. The moment he said that, alarms suddenly blared of. The three of them looked up towards the roof in surprise at the alarm.

"That will dock have to wait ´till later. Let´s get the hell out of here!" Hannes yelled, as he unplugged the scroll and packed it back into his pocket. The trio ran towards the door and walked though it. They reached the little section room between the server room and the command center once more. Hannes straighten out his uniform and put his gasmask back on.

"Alright, masks up. Just because that the alarms have gone off, It doesn´t mean that they know that we are here." Hannes said and opened the door.

Only to be hit in the face by a giant metal fist.

Hannes flew back through the second door and impacted with his back first straight into the mainframe. Hannes slumped down onto the floor in pain, his gasmask falling off in the process.

"Or they are fully aware that we are here." He meekly said, before falling unconscious. Pyrrha and Jaune looked in surprise at Hannes, before looking back towards their attacker. Both narrowly dodged another fist coming towards them before they could get a good look at them. They jumped back into the mainframe room through the second doorway and into the mainframe room. A giant form then came through the doorframe or more literally, it crashed through the doorframe, as it was too small of a fit for the giant figure. Pieces of the wall fell down onto the floor.

Now in the newly created hole in the wall, stood a giant robot looking armor. The man in the power armor looked towards the two intruders and narrowed his eyes behind his facemask. The teen´s nervously gripped their weapons in their hands, ready for the inevitable fight. The power armor then straighten out his right arm and a giant Gatling gun then erupted from the back of his arm. It folded itself into the armored fist of the armor and the man aimed it towards the teen´s. Both teens' eyes widen when the barrels started spinning.

"Run!" Jaune yelled and both teen´s jumped to the side, just as large caliber shots hit the ground where they a moment ago had stood. Pyrrha landed in a graceful roll, before coming to a stop in a crouch, while Jaune landed on his front and skidded across the ground. The man looked slowly back and forth, seeing that his targets had now split up. He focused towards the girls, as she seemed to be the more elusive target. Pyrrha´s eyes widen once more when she saw the giant turn towards her. The armor once again fired, forcing her to move. She jumped behind some more computers, hoping that it would as cover. Her hopes were soon dashed when the bullets simply tore through her cover, forcing her to move once more. The armor continued to fire when suddenly, something pinged against his helm. He stopped firing and turned around, the armor giving a soft "Hrrr" sound as he did so. He saw the blonde teen standing there with his rifle raised towards him.

"Get away from her!" Jaune yelled and fired once more. The bullets punched harmlessly of the man´s armor, landing on the ground with similar "ping" noises. Jaune´s rifle suddenly clicked, making the teen look down on it, before looking back up towards the armor. The man then raised his Gatling gun once more, the barrels spinning up.

"Uh oh." Jaune said. The bullets once more came flying, forcing Jaune to jump to the side. He landed on his elbow, making him hiss a little in pain, before forcing himself up to run once more. The armor followed the teen with his aim, growing frustrated that his shots continued to miss these elusive teenagers. Pyrrha then landed on his shoulders, making the armor stop firing in surprise. She had her hands across his mask, blinding him. He raised his arms up to grab her, but she let go of his head and jumped over them. She landed in front of him, as the armor glared down at her. She jumped to the side to avoid another fist from him. She landed on his side and delivered a powerful kick to his torso. While it hurt her foot to kick such hard material, it indeed had its intended effect, as the armor slightly staggered to the side. It then turned towards her with another glare, only for her to jump to the side once more.

While the armor surpassed them in strength, firepower and armor, they had one advantage over him, speed. Pyrrha landed behind the armor and got an idea. She reached out with her semblance towards the armors feet. As the armor was about to turn around, an unseen force suddenly grabbed his feet, before he fell face first into the ground, cracking the floor slightly. The armor groaned and pushed his fists into floor to push himself up.

Pyrrha moved once more while the armor then move his right arm and aimed it towards her, sending more bullets her way. Pyrrha landed on the armors left side once more and ducked underneath a left swing from the giant. She rolled underneath his legs and send a kick into the back of the armor. The armor staggered forward, before turning around, looking more pissed than hurt. She realized that her attacks did to little damage. If only she have had her own weapons, this fight would have gone better.

Then a grenade came flying into the armor side. The small sized explosion made the armor stagger once more. The armor turned towards this new threat, only for another grenade to hit its torso, scorching and bending the armor. The armor staggered backwards once more, as Jaune came running towards it, his hands on the grenade launcher on the rifle. He fired another grenade towards it, hitting it once more. He tried to fire another one, only to notice that the grenade launcher was now empty. Instead of reloading, Jaune charged towards the still stunned armor. As the armor recovered from his attacks, Jaune leaped into the air and struck the armors head with the stock of the rifle. This however did nothing, as the stock broke from the attack against the hard metal of the helm. Before Jaune could correct his mistake, the armor then backhanded him hard. Jaune flew straight through some pipes at the wall, before impacting the wall, cracking the wall in the process. His aura mostly protecting him from the attack, but it still hurt like hell.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled in terror, before jumping backwards, narrowly missing another swing from the armor. The armor repeatedly swung his armored fists towards her, trying to hit the huntress in training. Pyrrha threw of her mask and helmet, feeling that they were in the way, letting her bright red ponytail wave free. Pyrrha gracefully dodged attack after attack, jumping and ducking just in time to avoid being hit. She landed on the ground once more, only to jump again, as the armored fist struck down on the pavement, cracking it. What she wasn´t noticing was that she was slowly pushed into a corner of the room. When she finally noticed it, it was too late. The armor stood between her and the wall. She reached into her semblance and sent a wave of magnetism towards the armor, only for it to slightly flinch. It didn´t even skid across floor.

"That trick won´t work on me a second time girl. I have magnetized my feet, connecting them to the metal underneath the pavement." The man in the armor said. While she couldn´t fully see his face, she could hear his smirk. She then acted on instinct. She charged towards the armor. The armor raised its fists once more, ready to defend itself, only for Pyrrha to throw herself against the ground on her back. She skid across the ground, aiming for the space between the armors legs. She started to pass underneath, only to stop abruptly while she felt enormous pain in her head. She was dragged back from underneath him and was then held up into the air. The armor had managed to grab a hold of her ponytail with his left hand. Pyrrha now cursed that she had taken of the helmet. The armor held her head up to level with his.

"Any last words little girl." He mocked, as he raised his right hand and aimed the Gatling gun towards her head, the barrels spinning up once more. Pyrrha responded with a kick to his head, making so that the man´s head jerked to the side. She then started to tug on her hair and tried to force open the fist that held to it. It didn´t even budge and he had a grip on to much hair for her to try and pull out, the pain already making it hard to concentrate. The armored man slowly looked back towards her.

"Bad move." He said, about to press down on the trigger. He then yelled out in pain, letting go of Pyrrha in the process. Pyrrha fell down on her hands, before looking towards what had happened. She saw Jaune, bruised with some blood dripping from the side of his mouth, having stuck a large pipe into the leg of the armor around the knee. He twisted the pipe around, causing more damage to the leg. The man inside the armor roared in rage and tried to swing towards the blonde teen. Jaune jumped to the side, leaving the pipe still impeded into the metal. The armor then grabbed a hold of the pipe, pulling it out. He then raised his right arm to aim towards the teens. This however was a mistake, as he had unconsciously used said arm to hold himself up when he fell down on his knees. The surprise of suddenly losing his balance made him fall down on his back. His thumb still on the trigger, caused him to spray the bullets everywhere. The two teens once again jumped behind cover to avoid the barrage. The bullets flew everywhere, hitting computers, wires, pipes, the floor, walls and the roof. They all however miraculously missed Hannes, who was still leaning towards the mainframe unconscious with a small smile on his face.

"Mmmh, calm down girls. There is enough Hannes to go around…" He mumbled in his sleep with his drunken smile.

The bullets continued to fly everywhere, the man in the armor flailing around on his back like a stranded turtle. Some more bullets then hit some wires connected to the roof, cutting them off. Electricity sparked at the ends of the wires, as they started to fall down from the roof. The armor finally managed to unjam the trigger of the Gatling gun, before looking up. He saw the two wires falling down towards him and he yelled in terror. The two wires connected with him and both Jaune and Pyrrha had to cover their eyes from the light that flashed. The man roared in pain, as thousands upon of thousands of volts of electricity pumped out from the broken wires into him. The electric charge spread from the wires towards the broken computers, making the once still functioning explode. Pyrrha and Jaune had to jump from their makeshift cover before it exploded as well. The electric charge traveled to the mainframe and climbed down. Lights and screens exploded in the process, before the charge hit Hannes.

Immediately, Hannes eyes shot wide open as similar amounts of electricity pumped into him as well. His hair went straight and his pupils traveled back and forth extremely fast. Hannes didn´t say anything, but instead grinded his teeth together in shock at this abrupt awakening. In a hallway nearby, were dozen of soldiers ran in formations on high alert as alarms blared, the lights suddenly flickered. The soldiers looked at them in confusion, before continuing their charge. Soon, the lights inside the room gave out and the flashing stopped. Pyrrha and Jaune peaked out from their cover behind a pillar to look at the aftermath.

In the middle of the room laid the armor, now unmoving. Smoke emitted from it. Every screen and computer had exploded and the room was now lit up with red emergency light, as the normal lights had also exploded. Against the now destroyed mainframe, laid Hannes still. His eyes still wide open and his hair straight out. A small electric current flickered between the longest strains of hair. His teeth still clenched against each other. Pyrrha and Jaune carefully made their way out from behind the pillar and towards Hannes. When they reached him, Pyrrha kneeled down next to him.

"Are you okay Hannes?" She asked. She had not expected the answer she received. Hannes coughed out a puff of black, scorched smoke, before blinking in surprise.

"Woah! That is one hell of a way to wake up." He said, blinking rapidly, looking around confused. Pyrrha reached down a hand, which Hannes gladly accepted and she helped him up. "And I had the most wonderful dream as well. I think you were in it Pyrrha." He said. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow in confusion. The sounds of boots sprinting across the floor towards their direction caught their attention.

"Uh oh." Jaune said.

"Right, we are inside a secret military base. Now I remember." Hannes said. He pulled out one of his pistols. "I have a feeling that stealth is no longer needed." He pulled back the hammer with his thumb. He then checked into his pocket and saw that the scroll was unhurt, even after that electrical charge "I have what we came for, let's leave once more." Hannes said.

"Through the main door? Who knows how many there are out there! And if there are more of these…" Jaune said, motioning towards the still emotionless power armor. Hannes grimaced, agreeing with the boy.

"Good point. Then what do we do?" Hannes asked. While the two men started to think of a plan. Pyrrha looked to the side towards the wall.

"How about that?" She asked. The two men switched their focus towards her and looked towards where she was pointing. They saw and air duct in the wall.

"An air duct? You suggest that we go through the ventilation area. We will be sitting ducks if we are captured!" Hannes said.

"We have more intruders in here, get them!" They heard someone say outside the room.

"But is the best plan we have for now, let's go! I rather not get pumped full of lead again, it hurts like hell!" Hannes said, running towards the air duct. The two teens looked at each other.

"Again?" The wondered.

"I said MOVE!" Hannes yelled. This snapped the two teens out of the confusion, as they followed Hannes. Dozens of soldiers then rushed into the server room, rifles raised, scanning every corner of it. Two soldiers walked up to the downed power armor. They checked for a pulse. There were none. The rest of the soldiers looked everywhere for the intruders. The room was empty. One of the soldiers turned around and shook his head towards the squad leader. The squad leader growled and reached for his radio.

"Homefront, this is unit fifteen. We have a downed AST, the pilot is dead. The server room is mostly destroyed as well. No sign of the intruders." He said.

"Copy that unit fifteen. Continue the search and then join up with the units moving towards section F-3 to contain the rest of the intruders." The radio said.

"Copy that Homefront, out. All of you, scan this entire section and find them, move out!" The squad leader ordered. The soldiers then emptied the room, leaving it quiet once more. Meanwhile, inside the air duct, Hannes released a sigh of relief. They had managed to enter the air duct and then closed it behind them just in time. The darkness inside the air duct as also further protected them from detection. They were currently in the process of climbing up through the ventilation system. The part they were currently in went straight up, so they were forced to climb by pressing their hands and feet as hard against the wall as possible. Pyrrha was the one that climbed first, followed by Jaune and then Hannes. Pyrrha looked up and saw and edge.

"We are almost there." She said. Her hand then slipped. She gave a yelp of surprise as she started to slide down. Her descend was then suddenly stopped, when her butt pressed against something. Her face went red, as she realized what she had landed on.

"Thank you Jaune." She said, getting a good grip on the walls once more and started to raise herself from Jaune´s face. Jaune´s face was almost equally as red as Pyrrha´s. he gave of a small, awkward smile.

"No problem. I quite enjoyed the view." Jaune found himself saying, making his eyes go wide that he had dared saying that. Pyrrha didn´t seem to mind, as she simply blushed harder with a smile.

"I wish I could say the same." Hannes muffled voice then came. It was now Jaune´s turn to turn even redder, as he felt his own ass pressing against something. He hadn´t fully stopped Pyrrha from falling down as he had thought. No, he had also started too slide down with his hands, only for Hannes to stop his fall with his own face. Jaune started to climb after Pyrrha once again, lifting himself of Hannes.

"Now that was an experience I could have lived without." Hannes said. They reached the top and both Pyrrha and Jaune helped Hannes over the edge. "But I have to say Jaune. It was surprisingly tight and muscular. You hit the jackpot Pyrrha." Hannes said with a smirk. This only caused the teens to blush once more, as Hannes laughed.

"Let´s continue." Hannes ordered. Pyrrha took the lead once more, as she started to crawl through this new section of the ventilation system. Jaune was about to follow her, when Hannes suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "Oh no, this time, I´m going before you. I have had enough of having your ass on my face for a lifetime." Hannes said, slightly pushing Jaune back and then started to crawl after Pyrrha. Jaune didn´t want to argue with the man and simply nodded, but he had wished that Hannes had worded that better.

"And don´t worry, I won´t be looking at your girlfriends ass." Hannes said, making both teens blush once more. "Even though it is a nice one." He said smugly.

"You better." Jaune threatened. Hannes laughed.

"Ah, so I can call her your girlfriend now. So much can change in such a short time, am I right?" Hannes laughed. Pyrrha blushed harder while Jaune scratched behind his head, still a blush on his face. "Man, you kids are just so easy to tease with." Hannes said. They continued through the vents, losing count of time. The space was cramped and they was forced most of the time to crawl on their fronts to be able to go forward.

"Now I know what a TV dinner feels like." Hannes suddenly said through the cramped space.

"What?" Pyrrha asked, stopping to look back at him.

"It's a quote from a movie back home called Die Hard. It stars one of my most favorite action actors ever, Bruce Willis." Hannes said with a smile.

"Don´t you mean Spruce Willis?" Jaune asked from behind him. Hannes slowly looked behind him, his eyes staring directly into Jaune´s soul, making the teen flinch.

"What did you just say?" Hannes said in an emotionless voice.

There then was a creaking sound.

"What was that?" Jaune then asked. The creaking continued. The group started to look around as the creaking intensified. Hannes stayed quiet, trying to figure out what that sound meant. The vent then jerked down, making the trio flinch in their awkward positions. Hannes now figured out what the creaking sound had indicated to. They were too heavy.

"Uh oh." Was all he said, before the vent disconnected from the roof and started to fall down. The trio screamed in a mix of surprise and fear, as the large ventilation tube descended quickly towards the floor in this new room. The moment it hit the floor, the trio roughly rolled out from the tube by the momentum of its falling. They stopped rolling about two meter away from the now broken ventilation, their heads spinning.

"Ow." Hannes said, rubbing the side of his head. "Where are we now?" He asked aloud. There were then numerous of clicks and the sounds of rifles being loaded and aimed towards them. Hannes looked around and saw that he and the teens had landed right in the middle of an active rally area in the base, filled to the capacity with hundreds of soldiers and other enemies, all now currently having their weapons trained on them. One soldier in particular then raised a strange looking rifle, which then started to hum and a blue light emitted from the front.

"Ah crap." Was all Hannes said, before the rifle fired, sending out a ball of electricity towards him and then everything went dark.

A killer bot fell down onto the ground, its red eyes slowly diminishing. On its back, a large scythe blade had impeded itself. The user then pulled the blade out to avoid more incoming fire. Ruby jumped through the air in a backwards roll and landed right next to Weiss. Said heiress tried to block the incoming fire from more bots with her hieroglyphs, but the bullets simply pass through them. Weiss was forced to start moving side to side to avoid being hit. Ruby grabbed her partner and blurred out of sigh, just before some bullets would hit the heiress. They appeared on the other side of the room, with Weiss being a little delirious, but quickly shook it off.

"I could have handled them." Weiss said.

"I´m sorry to say this Weiss, but no you couldn´t. I have already lost Yang, I don´t want to lose you to." Ruby said determinably, before disappearing in another cloud of rose pellets. Weiss rolled her eyes, before avoiding a robotic fist trying to hit her head. Weiss wheeled backwards, before landing in a fighting stand, her rapier Myrtenaster raised. Two bots charged her, their hands having switched into swords.

On the other side of the room, Ren leaped side to side, charging another bot. He reached it and skid between its legs. The bot turned around, only to have a dagger impede itself in the throat of the bot. Ren then used the blade of Stormflower to twist around inside the throat, before ripping the head clean of. He then kicked the decapitated bot towards another bot, sending both to the ground. Ren admired his handiwork, but then both bots got up from the ground. The decapitated bot reached down towards the floor and picked up its decapitated head. It put it back on. Ren saw the wires reattach themselves and the bots red eyes switched back on. Both bots then aimed their assault rifle arms towards him. Ren leaped to the side, avoiding more bullets heading his way.

Blake used Gambol Shroud in its blade form to deflect an attack from another blade. The killed bot pushed forward, making Blake´s feet slowly started to skid across the floor backwards. She struggled to push the bot back, but it proved to be stronger than it looked.

"These things are tougher than normal Atlesian Knights!" Blake Yelled.

"No kidding!" Coco yelled back. Coco had her gun out and was firing towards a group of the advancing killer bots. The heavy firepower from her Gatling gun tore through the ranks of the killer bots, but there were so many of them. It didn´t help that they were also heavily armored, so it took more shots than normal to bring one down. Her Gatling gun then finally clicked. She leaped to the side to avoid the incoming bullets from the advancing army. She stood back up and switched her weapon back to its briefcase form.

"I´m out of ammo!" She yelled. Ruby and Weiss came into view, being forced into the middle of the room by the bots. Ren and Blake then came next. Soon, the five of them stood with their back against each other, holding their weapons tightly in their hands. The rest of the room was filled with the bots, all slowly advancing. They then raised all of their rifles and aimed towards them. The group saw no way out, they were surrounded on all sides.

The bots then lowered their rifles and stood more in attention, but their weapons were still slightly aiming towards them. The teens raised their eyebrows in confusion at this.

"So, these are the intruders!" A voice then yelled out. The group looked upwards towards the voice. There, on a new edge that had opened up, stood a man clad in a urban military uniform with a black beret on his head. He stood with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face. His soulless eyes scanned the group in the middle of the robot horde.

"I would strongly suggest that the five of you lay down your weapons and surrender." He said in a accent similar to what they have hard both Cardin and Velvet speak in, still wearing his smirk. The group glared up towards him.

"And why should we do that?" Coco dared. The man motioned his arm across the army of bots beneath him.

"Well first of, you are surrounded." He said mockingly.

"We´ll find a way." Ruby said, the group nodded. The man simply chuckled.

"Perhaps, but would you five really be keen to continue fighting, if your friends wellbeing was on the line?" He said with a smirk. This caused the group to look around in confusion once more.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said. The man simple snapped his fingers and three soldiers came walking up behind him. Before the soldiers, they escorted three people, two dressed in soldier uniforms and one in an officer uniform, with bags covering their heads. Their hands were tied behind their backs. The soldiers then stopped behind the man, close enough to the edge so that the group could clearly see the prisoners. The soldiers than pulled of the bags and the group gasped. They saw the faces of Pyrrha, Jaune and Hannes, their faces covered in bruises and marks. Hannes blinked at the sudden appearance of bright light, before looking down towards the group.

"Hey guys, things didn´t work out as planned I guess." He joked with a pained laugh. The soldiers behind him hit him in the head with the butt of the rifle, making Hannes groan in pain. They also now saw that Hannes also had a weird mask covering his mouth. Both Pyrrha and Jaune turned to glare at the soldier, only for their own guards to force them to look back forward. The group also noticed that both Pyrrha and Jaune had a pair of collars around their necks. Team RWBY knew all too well what these collars were for, especially Blake, who still had nightmares about that experience. Never had she felt so helpless. The soldiers then aimed their rifles towards the heads of their friends, finger on the trigger.

"So, do I have your attention now?" He asked with a smug smile. The group glared towards in silence, before complying. The sound of their weapons hitting the ground could be heard, except from Ruby´s, as she put it gently on the floor.

"So, as you can see. We have known about your miserable excuse for a rescue attempt the moment you lot landed in this here base." The man said, turning his back towards the group and looked towards his prisoners.

"It was then simply a method of luring you all into a trap. I knew that since we had captured Viktor, Hannes would no doubt come and try and rescue him. We just had to have constant surveillance of the server room and constant check on when someone wanted to tamper with the servers. I had however expected him to come alone, but I guess that can be blamed on that we captured some students from Beacon as well." The man explained.

"What´s with the collars?" Coco asked.

"These collars were designed to inhibit an individual´s aura and semblance, rendering them defenseless and easy to contain. I´m not going to go into detail on how they work, since I´m pretty sure that your feeble minds wouldn't be able to handle all the information." The man insulted.

"And Hannes mask?" Weiss asked, confused over why they had put that on the Swede, but she had a sneaking suspicion.

"Is to make sure that Hannes don´t eat the guards again." The man said.

Yup, that was what she thought. The others looked at each other in disgust as he said that, while Hannes shrugged his shoulders from where he was.

"Where is my sister!?" Ruby then yelled out. The man looked slowly back towards her with a bored expression. Some of the killer bots raised their rifles once more and aimed towards Ruby. The small reaper stepped down, for now.

"Your sister?" The man said with a raised eyebrow while looking towards Ruby. He then looked more clearly towards Ruby. "Hang on?" The man now fully turned his attention towards the little reaper.

"You look familiar somehow. Have we met before?" He asked. Ruby narrowed her eyes towards the man. The man then smiled wickedly in recognition.

"Ah yes, I now remember. You bear a strong resemblance to the late Ms. Rose. Quite a nasty business about her. She stuck her nose in places it didn´t belong and it cost her her life. Have you perhaps heard about her?" The man asked. Ruby clenched her fists together.

"She was my mother." Ruby said. The man looked confused for a moment, before smirking once more.

"Then it makes me glad to see that you are following in her footsteps. Sticking your nose in other people's business that is none of your problem and get killed while doing just that." The man snapped his fingers. All the bots then raised their rifle arms, making the group tense up and back into each other.

"Prepare to fire." The man said, smirking.

The base then shook.

Both group of humans and the army of robots stumbled on their feet.

"What in the world?" The man said confused.

"NOW GUYS!" Hannes yelled. He threw his head back and used it to knock the gun out of his guard's hands. Pyrrha jumped into the air and moved her tied arms from her back to her front. She then roundhouse kicked the gun out of her guard´s hand and then roundhouse kicked again in his head. Jaune rose up from his sitting position and charged his guard, seeing as the man was focused on his friends. He tackled the man with his elbow and then kneed him in the stomach. The soldier grunted and then clutched his stomach, before falling over. The man turned around to see what the commotion was, only to have Hannes charge headfirst into stomach. Both fell over the edge and down onto the main floor, a couple of killer bots moving out of the way. The bots then turned their focus away from the hunters in training and focused on where their master had fallen. Two men then stood up, one of them holding the other around the neck with his arm.

"Nobody move!" Hannes yelled, holding a pistol towards the head of the man. The killer bots focused their weapons towards Hannes, their laser sights all aiming towards the same place, the center of Hannes head. Hannes, noticing the laser sights, pulled back the hammer on the pistol with an audible click.

"I mean it." Hannes threatened. The kill bots didn´t relent, marching slowly towards the two of them.

"Stand down." The man then ordered calmly. The bots complied and lowered their weapons slightly. There were an eerie silence hanging in the air. Neither side moved. Pyrrha and Jaune looked over the edge down towards Hannes and the man. The group of hunters trying to look over the army of kill bots to see what was happening and Hannes glaring daggers at the man in his grasp.

The man then chuckled.

"What so funny Smith?" Hannes spat. The man moved his head slightly towards Hannes, only stopping when Hannes pressed the gun harder towards his head.

"You still think that you can win? You are outnumbered, outmatched and outgunned. It was a valiant effort, but useless in the end." Commander Smith said with a smirk. Hannes continued to glare towards the man.

"And how is it useless?" Hannes asked, playing along.

"First, these kill bots aim are as good as yours, with a simple move of my finger, they will shot the gun out of your hand and then charge you. Second, even if you managed to shoot me before they attack you, you can in no way fight them of. You are no Viktor." Smith mocked, still grinning. Hannes looked confused towards the man for a moment. Then he chuckled. It was Smiths turn to look confused.

"May I ask what you are finding so humorous?" Smith asked. Hannes looked at him, his mask hiding his smirk.

"You think that I planned to take all of these things down. Nah, I am only the distraction." Hannes said.

"Distraction?" Smith asked.

"Yeah, seeing as every single kill bot is currently focused on us two…" Hannes continued to smirk, as Smiths face was filled with dread. The moment Hannes had finished, chaos erupted once more. Before any kill bot could turn around, a large scythe blade tore through at least five of the unsuspecting robots. Ruby jumped past he downed robots and slashed two more as they turned around.

"Let´s get them!" Ruby yelled, the others joining in on the massacre of machines.

"WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING AROUND FOR YOU TIN CANS!? GET THEM!" Smith roared in rage, while Hannes erupted into laughter. The bots started to turn around towards their original targets, but this time, the teens were ready. With the robots guard down and their weapons lowered, they were easy picking. Smith looked on in terror, as he saw his trap fall into shambles. Hannes then loosened his grip around his neck. The commander turned around, only to see Hannes leaning back with his fist raised.

"Nighty night." Hannes said, before the Swedish mercenary´s fist connected with the commander's face. The commander stumbled backwards, walking straight into one of the robots. The robot turned around, only for two shoots to hit it right into its optics. Hannes held the pistol high and fired another shot. This one hitting right in one of the joints in the robots neck. The head of the robot almost fell of, hanging by its wires. This caused the robot to malfunction, as it started to spray bullets everywhere.

"S-System F-failure: Error E-Error." The robot repeated. Many of the bullets hit the other robots, causing further casualties amongst the robotic ranks. Hannes rolled underneath the barrage of bullets next to the robot and grabbed its assault rifle arm.

"Mind if I borrow this terminator?" Hannes said, before striking down on the metal with his elbow, smashing the robotic arm in two. Hannes then grabbed a hold of his newly acquired assault rifle and put the machine out of its misery with a well-placed shot into its chest. Hannes then lowered the high caliber assault rifle and started to fire from the hip towards the rest of the army. He let go of the assault rifle with his left hand and grabbed the pistol with it. He stood there, firing akimbo with both weapons, hitting all his targets right in their vulnerable spots at the neck and in the joints on the legs and arms.

"YEAH, get some mother fuckers! Bring. It. On!" Hannes yelled, the floor underneath him being filled with empty bullet cartridges.

"You want some of this huh!? Come and get it than!" Hannes yelled once more. The continued to fire, until both guns clicked. Hannes looked down on his now empty weaponry and then looked up towards the surviving robots aiming towards him.

"Well shit." Hannes said. The robots was then suddenly gunned down by a combined might of large caliber sniper rounds, pistol ammunitions, Gatling gun fire and lastly, a wave of ice. The last robot fell down on to the floor, its eyes going dark. Hannes continued to stand there, slowly lowering his weapons and breathed heavily. He then looked to the side. He saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Coco and Ren standing there, their weapons lowered and smirked plastered on their faces.

"Can´t let you have all the fun." Coco said, shifting her weapon back into its case form. Hannes smirked back and threw his empty guns onto the floor.

"True, that would have been selfish if me." Hannes said. A thud next to them grabbed their attention and they saw that Pyrrha and Jaune had jumped down to them, or more correctly, Pyrrha had jumped down with Jaune clinging on to her. Pyrrha stumbled however on the floor and Jaune lost his grip, resulting in the two of them becoming a pile on the floor.

"Ow." Jaune said.

"Sorry Jaune." Pyrrha apologized. Jaune looked at his girlfriend. It still felt weird calling her that.

"Don´t apologize, you did have some extra weight to carry on the way down." Jaune said. The others walked up to them and helped them up. Jaune grasped the collar around his neck.

"Stupid thing. How do I get it off?" Jaune said irritated.

"Not like that you won´t." Hannes said walking up to the teen. He looked the collar over.

"Can you get it off?" Ruby asked, concerned for her friend. Hannes face twisted in thinking.

"I don´t really have that much experience with these things as with Viktor. There is however two ways to remove them. You can put in a code that releases them or…" Faster than anyone could see, Hannes whipped out his knife and cut into the collar, scaring the crap out of Jaune. Hannes then quickly ripped the collar of and threw it to the side as hard as he could. It didn´t even have time to travel halfway across the room before it exploded. All of them had to shield their eyes from the explosion, while others like Ruby and Weiss fell backwards from the shockwave.

"…Or you remove it before it has time to explode with a knife." Hannes said calmly. Jaune stood there, breathing heavily with a hand over his heart. He then moved his hands over his body to make sure that everything was still in one piece He then glared towards the Swede.

"Next time, warn me!" The teen yelled. Hannes waved him of and walked over to Pyrrha.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Pyrrha tensed up a little, but nodded. She closed her eyes while Hannes prepared to get to work. Hannes then slowly leaned forwards and reached towards the holographic display on the collar. He typed in a number and the collar then simply clicked of. Pyrrha´s eyes shot open, as she felt her aura and semblance return to her. Hannes then grabbed the collar and threw it slightly to the side. It landed on the ground and then stayed quiet. Pyrrha rubbed around her throat, happy to have the collar gone. She then looked towards Hannes.

"You knew the combination?" She asked. Hannes nodded. Jaune then came marching up to the Swede and glared at him.

"Then why didn´t you use it on my collar?!" The teen yelled once more. Hannes looked towards Jaune with a smirk.

"I wanted to see your face." He said, giving of the biggest shit eating grin ever conceived by man. Jaune´s left eye twitched while he stood there, trying to comprehend it all. He then simply groaned and dragged his hands down his face, finally giving up trying to understand Hannes. He was like five Nora´s while they were on sugar. Alarms then blasted of.

"All units, intruders have escaped containment in section eight. All units are to report to that area immediately!" Smith´s voice then ranged out over the speakers.

"We need to get out of here right now!" Hannes yelled.

"What about our friends?" Ruby pleaded. Hannes looked conflicted.

"Ah crap, why can´t anything ever go as planned." He paced back and forth. "Alright, let me think, let me think." He repeated. He then snapped his fingers.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. Ruby, Weiss and Blake, I think I saw while I was in the mainframe that there were another prison complex in section five. Get there as fast as you can and rescue your friends before the Order have any time to move them." Hannes ordered. "The rest of us will move towards advanced containment and rescue Viktor. When we have done this. We will then get the fuck out here!" Hannes ordered. The others nodded at their given orders.

"Alright, let´s move ou…"

"BELAY THE LAST ORDER!" The speakers then suddenly yelled. The group looked confused towards them.

"What?" Hannes asked.

"ALL UNITS REPORT TO ADVANCED CONTAINMENT IMMEDIATELY IN SECTION THREE. VIKTOR HAS ESCPAED. I REPEAT, VIKTOR HAS ESCPAED. ALL UNITS REPORT WITH HEAVY WEAPONS. HE IS SUPPORTED BY MORE PRISONERS. ALL UNITS, REPORT THERE IMMEDIATELY." Smith's order blasted across the room. The group stood there dumfounded, when suddenly the base shook once more.

"That would explain the shakes." Hannes said. The then looked towards the rest once more. "Okay, new orders! All of us need to get to section three immediately before they overrun our friends!" Hannes yelled. The teen's didn´t need to be told twice, as the whole group then started to sprint out of the room and down the hall towards section three. They didn´t slow down once. As soon as a squad of soldiers got in their way, they were simply kicked out of the way and flown into the walls. Fortunately, it seemed like most soldiers weren´t after them, but were instead massing towards section three as ordered. The closer the group got to said section, the number of enemies increased exponentially.

"Alright, we are almost there, through this door." Hannes said, having taken the lead, and started to slow down. He stopped just before a large armored door with the words "Advanced containment" above it and raised one of his pistols. The rest of the group stopped behind him and held their weapons ready as well. Pyrrha and Jaune had taken their weapons from the case as well. They could hear over the alarms gunfire and explosions on the other side of the door. There were people yelling and then came the unmistakable roar of Viktor. Hannes looked back towards the group behind him.

"Alright, be ready. We don´t know how many of them there will be here and exactly what kind of heat they are packing. Be ready for anything." He warned. The group nodded and held their weapons ready. Hannes walked up to the controls of the door and pressed in a code. The door then hissed and the locks disengaged. The door then slowly started to open and Hannes moved in front of the group and took out his second pistol, pulling back both hammers with his thumbs.

"Alright, here we go…" Hannes said, narrowing his eyes. The door then fully opened and the group charged in, their eyes moved back and forth, weapons scanning the room and fingers on the triggers.

"Huh, I guess we missed the party." Hannes said, lowering his weapons. The rest did the same. The room before them was filled with the unconscious and dead bodies of soldiers, terror squads, killer bots and power armors. Hannes walked up to one of the power armors and saw the marks of a fist having struck it right in the chest. The head had then been crushed by someone stamping down on it.

"Yup, Viktor was here alright. Only he is this brutal towards Order members. And the fist in this guy's chest is also a dead giveaway." Ruby walked up to a destroyed killer bot and saw that not only had its head been crushed, but its torso had been scorched as well.

"Yang did this. She was here!" She said, recognizing her sister's handy work anywhere. The group looked around, seeing more evidence that their friends had been here. They then heard a groan from their left. They turned and saw one of the bodies stir. One of the soldiers started to rise from the floor, pushing himself of the floor. The soldier rubbed the side of his broken helmet and shook his head. The sound of a gun cooking. He looked up and saw the barrel of an M1911 aiming down on him.

"You better start talking now or there is going to be problems." Hannes said. The soldier´s eyes widen behind his broken goggles and nodded his head.

"What happened here?" Hannes asked first.

"What do you think?! Viktor happened. We were sent to intercept him and his escaped friends but they overwhelmed us. Viktor simply plowed through our armor and his comrades were too agile for us to hit. They slaughtered us." The soldier said.

"Where did they go?" Hannes asked.

"Hell should I know. I was knocked out in mid fight." The soldier responded. Hannes reached down and grabbed the soldier by the collar and lifted him slightly off the floor. He then pressed the barrel of the gun against the forehead of the soldier.

"I will ask again. Where did they go?" Hannes threatened. The soldier raised his hands in fear.

"I-I don´t know. I´m telling the truth. I was knocked out in mid fight." The soldier stammered. Hannes narrowed his eyes.

"Hannes" Ruby´s voice yelled out. Hannes turned towards her and saw said huntress pointing towards a large hole in the far end of the room.

"I think I know where they went." She finished. Hannes nodded and turned back towards the soldier.

"Nighty night." The said and headbutted the soldier, sending him back into the land of the unconscious. Hannes moved back towards the group and joined up with them. He looked through the hole and saw that it was leading to a pair of stairs going up.

"It looks like they are trying to get topside. No doubt trying to find a vehicle to get out of here. I say that we do the same." Hannes said, walking through the hole. The rest did the same. Their footsteps echoed through the stairway, as they made their way up.

Ruby was the first one to reach the top, bursting through an already busted down door. She skidded to a halt and turned back towards the stairs.

"Come on, we have to catch them!" Ruby yelled. Moments later, the sounds of heavy breathing and wheezing could be heard from the stairway. Hannes was the first to emerge from it, breathing heavily and rested forward on his knees. The rest didn´t fare any better, as they also breathed heavily and had to fight to not fall over from exhaustion.

"Slow down Ruby, not all of us as the same stamina as you. That was a lot of stairs for us to walk on." Hannes said.

"There is no time to slow down!" She said, blurring away once more. Hannes stood there quiet for a moment, looking at where Ruby had just been, and groaned.

"Come on then guys, once more into the breach." He wheezed out, waving them to follow. The rest groaned as well and followed the Swedish merc. There were all now in a large storehouse. Like the room downstairs, this room was as well in a chaotic state. Large crate´s laid turned over, their content of weapons and supplies having spewed out on the floor. More soldiers and power armors laid around the room, both either dead or unconscious. The group ran past them all towards the large doors leading to the outside. The saw a large hole in the doors, once again showing the way to were Viktor had run of to. Outside, they could hear both alarms, gunfire and explosions going off, all on the same time.

"At least Viktor leaves an obvious trail." Hannes commented. They saw Ruby standing in the frame of the hole and looked outside. She looked back towards the group, as they approached her.

"How does it look like outside Ruby?" Hannes asked, stopping behind the small reaper.

"Not good." Was all she said. Hannes raised an eyebrow and looked out as well.

"Sweet mother of Jebus." He said. Outside, there were utter chaos. Hannes saw overturned Humvees and a crashed attack helicopter right outside of the hangar. More bodies laid amongst the vehicles. Explosions rocked the ground and they could be seen in the distance. The group exited the hangar and stopped amongst the destroyed vehicles.

"Where did they go now?" Hannes wondered out loud.

"All units, the escapees are trying to escape in a hijacked cargo plane. Destroy it before it can leave!" The base speakers blared out.

"The airstrip then." Hannes said.

"How are we going to get there in time?" Blake wondered. Hannes thought about it for a moment, when another Humvee came driving on the road next to them. This one had a large armored chassis in the back, meant for troop transport. Hannes walked out onto the road and stopped in the middle of it. The Humvee screeched to a halt, its driver not expecting to see him. Hannes looked towards the Humvee for a moment, before smirking.

"Our ride is here." He said

"Yeeeehaaaaw!" Hannes yelled out, the Humvee transport flying across the sky and landed bumpily on the ground, its occupants flailing around in the back.

"Can you be more careful!? There are no seatbelts back here!" Coco yelled, banging on the wall between her and Hannes. Hannes simply continued to laugh, as he made a sharp left turn pass some barracks. The base guards had now also realized that the Humvee was no longer occupied by their own troops, so everywhere they drove, they were being fired up. They passed another squad of soldiers, who was as well firing towards them. A soldier raised a rocket launcher and fired.

"Incoming!" Hannes yelled, making another sharp left turn, making its occupants flail inside once more. Jaune and Pyrrha was sitting next to Hannes in the front, but they were now regretting their choice, seeing as they would rather not see what was going on outside the vehicle.

"And once more!" Hannes yelled, steering hard to the right, making Pyrrha fall onto Jaune. Both looked into each other´s eyes and smiled. Time seemed to slow down for both of them, the rest of the world simply seizing to exist. They simply looked into each other's eyes. Pyrrha couldn´t help herself but to lean down and rest on Jaune´s chest. Even in the middle of a daring and dangerous escape, his heartbeat was calming and soothing to the champion.

"I have waited so long to do this." Pyrrha said. Jaune was about to embrace her back, their lips inches away from each other, when a sharp right turn by the car made Pyrrha fly off Jaune and back in her seat.

"There is a time and place for everything, but this ain´t neither the time nor place for making out." Hannes said, turning once more, avoiding another missile. Both teens blushed, remembering that they were currently in a life and death situation. Their vehicle passed the barracks area, every soldier now trying to get them. The vehicle was riddled with bullet holes and most windows where cracked, but still yet, Hannes drove without any problems.

"Thank god for bullet proof glass." Hannes commented with a smirk. They were almost at the airfield, so close that they could actually hear the planes over the gunfire. They speed towards the gates, when Hannes noticed that the entrance was blocked. He saw Humvees and trucks blocking the way with both soldiers and power suits standing amongst them. That wasn´t what was worrying him. In the middle of the blockade, stood a dark clothed figure, wearing curved, metal armor and had a mask that was a boldly styled art-deco human face. Jaune and Pyrrha noticed Hannes terrified expression at the sight of this new, strange soldier. It then raised a huge weapon towards them. Hannes eyes widen.

"Oh shit!" He yelled, weering hard to the left in between an alley of buildings. Bullets, rockets and lasers then impacted the road, moments they had just been driving on. Their Humvee drove down the Alley, before it screeched to a halt. The occupants in the back flying into the front wall, their pained and surprised shrieks could easily be heard. However, The front occupants looked forward in horror. At the end of the alley before them, came a large T 90A Main Battle Tank driving from the side. It started to turn its turret towards them, infantry surrounding its sides. Hannes looked back and saw that the way back was to long for them to reverse. He looked back forward.

"EVERYBODY, OUT!" Hannes yelled. The group did just that, the back door flying off its hinges, as Coco kicked it open, happy to leave the vehicle. The turret finished turning and immediately, a shell was fired. The Humvee exploded in a fiery mess, its former occupants flying of their feet. They all landed randomly around the alley on the ground, pained groans coming from each of them. Hannes slowly raised himself up from the ground, shaking his head in the process, when machine gun fire started to land around him. He looked back and saw beyond the burning wreckage of the Humvee, that the tank had fully turned itself and was slowly making its way into the alley, still surrounded by infantry. The pair of eyes on the T 90 looking intimidateley towards the group. It lowered its cannon and aimed towards them once more. Hannes looked towards the other side of the alley and saw that the people from the blockade was now storming in from the other side.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" Hannes yelled. The moment he said that, he felt a hand grab the collar of his shirt.

"Going up." Coco said, before throwing Hannes upwards, the swede yelling in surprise. Ruby grabbed on to Weiss and started to jump on vents to reach the roof of the buildings. Blake and Ren followed closely behind and both Coco and Pyrrha helped each other with Jaune.

"They are getting away!" The tank commander yelled, having poked his head out of the turret. Soldiers started to fire towards the teens, but they had already reached the roof. Hannes was the first up, landing roughly on his front. He groaned and raised himself of the roof, as the others joined him. Hannes looked back towards Coco.

"Now that was some quick thinking, nicely done." Hannes said. Coco raised an eyebrow.

"I had half expected you to yell at me for doing that to you." She said. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh, Viktor have done the same move to me once or twice." He said. A spotlight then interrupted their conversation, as a Comanche attack helicopter came flying towards them. Its machine gun spewing out bullets.

"Move!" Hannes yelled, the group complying and started to charge across the roof to escape this new threat. The Comanche flew just above them, its shoots harrowingly missing its targets with its machine guns. The group jumped over to another rooftop, still head in the direction towards the airstrip.

"We need to get down from these roofs!" Hannes yelled. The group veered hard to the right to avoid a missile, the explosion rocking the roof. It started to collapse, as the group charged towards a catwalk down to the ground once more.

"Get down, now!" Hannes said, stopping just before the catwalk to make sure that everyone was still present and safe. He looked towards the incoming chopper and shot of a few rounds towards it with his pistol, before following suit with the rest of the group. Moments after, bullets impacted where he had just stood.

"Man, these guys really wants us dead." Jaune said, catching his breath back down on the ground. The rest was breathing heavily as well. Hannes slid down the bottom ladder and turned towards the rest.

"We don´t have time to relax, we need to get to the airstrip before the others leave. If they have a heavy transport, that is our ticket out of here." Hannes said.

"And if we don´t make it?" Weiss asked. Hannes tried catching his breath before answering.

"Then we have to find another way to get out of here." Hannes said. The other´s weren´t satisfied with this answer, but agreed none the less. The sound of a chopper once again grabbed their attention. They each hugged the walls around them, as another Comanche flew overhead, its spotlight illuminating the area. The light went back and forth, before leaving with the Comanche. Hannes looked towards the direction the chopper was going, seeing that it was heading towards the airstrip.

"Alright, I think that they have lost us for now, so they are focusing on our friends. We need to hurry, let´s go." Hannes said. The group made their way through the buildings, until they reached a metal fence. On the other side of it, was the unmistakable scenery of the airfield they had landed in when first arriving here. Hannes grabbed the fence and started to climb it.

"Alright, we are almost there." He said, reaching the top and started to crawl through the barbed wire on top. "Ow, just ignore the barbed wire and you will be fine." Hannes said.

SWISH

SWOSH

A perfect square part of the fence fell down, as both Ruby and Ren relaxed with their weapons. Hannes, now having gotten to the other side of the barbed wire, blinked a few times, before starting to mumble to himself.

"Show offs" He said loudly enough for the rest to hear. This earned some giggles from the girls and chuckled from the boys. Hannes gave them all a glare, before waving with his hand.

"Let´s go." He said. The group started to run once more towards the large airfield. Suddenly, the ground shock once more. The quake caused the group to lose their balance in surprise. A collected chorus of pained yelps was followed, as each fell down on the ground. Hannes picked himself up and dusted himself up.

"Now what?" He asked. Large explosions then filled their view, as hangers and parked aircrafts then flew skyhigh. The group stood there in silence, with the ground shaking once more. More explosions then erupted behind them from the main base.

"Alert, main reactor compromised. Chain reaction of explosions spreading throughout the base through the pipeline. All units, evacuate the base!" The speakers then said. The group looked towards each other in shock, when another explosion then rocked the base. They then saw the shield around the base giving out, slowly flickering in and out of existence, before disappearing completely.

"Delay that order, stand and fight for the Order!" Smith's voice then yelled over the speakers. More explosions followed and alarms were going of everywhere now. The group started running once more and reached a hangar area, stopping behind some crates. They could see the ultimate chaos amongst the ranks of the Order. Troops had spotted them but was ignoring their presence. They were trying to escape, as the explosions intensified. Cars flew through the air and soldiers was cast around like ragdolls by the blasts. The group looked on in shock for a moment, as the ground shock once more.

"With that keeping them occupied, we can focus on finding the others." Hannes said. The group then moved once more from behind the crates, moving past burning hangars and overturned vehicles. They soon reached a large area, filled with parked cargo planes standing neatly parked next to each other.

"Alright, which cargo plane is theirs?" Hannes said, looking over a large assembled squadron of C 17 cargo planes. The rest of the group looked to their right, seeing something.

"Huh, Hannes?" Ruby started.

"Not now, I'm trying to find the others." He said. "Now, which aircraft can it be." He repeated, not noticing a large cargo plane currently pulling up towards the runway behind them

"Hannes." Ruby repeated a little louder, having fully turned towards the cargo plane.

"They should have probably taken an aircraft that was already ready to take off." Hannes said to himself. The large American cargo plane at the edge of the runway then started to speed up, its large tires struggling against the pavement.

"Hannes!" Ruby yelled. Hannes groaned and turned around towards the little reaper.

"What is it?" He yelled. He then looked to his left and saw the approaching cargo plane. Is pupils shrunk.

"…Crap." He said. He then started to charge towards the runway, as the cargo plane was picking up speed. Hannes started flailing with his arms to grab its attention.

"Hey, wait! Don´t leave us here!" He yelled. He looked up towards the small windows that made up the cockpit of the plane, hoping that they would spot him. It was however too late, as the cargo plane blew past him and then started to tilt backwards and slowly started to lift of from the runway. The blast from its engines blew Hannes away. The Swede flew over the group and landed back first into some more crates. The group flinched at the sound of the impact. Hannes laid unmoving for a moment amongst the crates.

"…Oooow." They could hear Hannes moan. The group ran up to the crates and started to move them out of the way. The then helped Hannes to stand back up on his feet. Hannes staggered for a moment, before shaking his head clear of his vertigo. He then looked towards the horizon, the group doing the same. They saw the large cargo plane slowly disappear into the night, its lights on its wings then shutting off to fully conceal it. "There they go." Hannes said sadly. The rest of the group continued to watch where they had last seen the aircraft for a couple of more moments, before looking towards Hannes.

"Are you sure that it was them?" Jaune asked. Hannes looked towards the teen.

"No doubt about it. That cargo plane should have been going a couple of more hundred feet on that runway before lifting off. I only know Viktor who is crazy enough to try and fly a cargo plane before gaining full speed with it." Hannes said. "And I also saw a certain red haired little girl in the cockpit of it." Hannes said, looking towards Ren.

"Nora…" Ren said hopefully and Hannes nodded. He then put his hands on his hips.

"They are safe for the moment, but now comes the question about us." Hannes said, another explosion in the distance. The base was still burning in some places, but the fire wasn´t as intense now as it used to be, as firetrucks bearing the Orders emblem was seen driving towards more burning areas.

"What about our chopper?" Ruby asked. Hannes shock his head.

"It is fast and agile but it won´t do. The Order have no doubt got most of the fire under control and are now ready to shot down any aircraft trying to leave. Smith will also be very determined to capture us again, now that he has lost Viktor." Hannes said. "There must be a way out of here." He mumbled.

"Driving?" Jaune suggested. Hannes shock his head.

"Too far and the terrain is too treacherous for us to escape in a ground based vehicle." Hannes said.

"The train?" Blake suggested. Hannes once more shock his head.

"Too well-guarded."

"A jet" Coco suggested.

"To little time."

"Their stealth helicopters." Ren suggested.

"Too…"Hannes trailed off. He then snapped his head towards the ninja. "What did you just say?" He asked with wide eyes.

"When they kidnapped the others. They used some strange vehicle that was fully able to turn itself invisible, simply disappearing before our eyes." Ren explained. Hannes stood there silent for a moment, blinking a few times.

"Why didn´t you tell me this before!?" Hannes then yelled out, catching the rest of guard. Hannes then grasped his head. "They actually finished production of the UH 70 Stealth Hawk? We need to find one now and then get the hell out of here!" Hannes said.

"Stealth hawk?" Weiss asked. Hannes looked towards her.

"A prototype American stealth utility helicopter, perfected by the Order. It has the ability to turn itself completely invisible and also dull the sound of its rotors, making it the perfect insertion vehicle into hostile areas. Me and the guys only faced the UH 65 version, that could only dull its sound, but we had found evidence that the Order may had been trying to upgrade it to be fully stealth." Hannes grasped his chin. "I guess that they succeeded." He then shrugged his shoulders. "But I have something similar on my wrist." He said with a smirk and showed them the device on his hand." Come to think about it, I haven´t used it a single time during these two chapters." Hannes commented.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Never mind. What we have to do now is to try and find a Stealth Hawk and use it to get the hell out of here." Hannes ordered.

"I have spotted the intruders." A group of soldiers then appeared from behind a hangar. Hannes whipped out his gun and lazily shot of four rounds, hitting each soldier right in the face.

"And we better hurry." Hannes added. "Let´s just hope that one survived the explosions." The group then took off from the runways towards the still standing Hangars. They passed each hangar, looking through each of the large doors, trying to find their prize. More soldiers headed their way, supported by heavier troops. Each hangar they checked, they had to do it while under heavy fire. They lost count on how many hangars they checked and how many bullets they avoided, but they continued to check. The fastest of them was Ruby, who moved like a blur between both soldiers and hangars alike. She soon reached a hangar with closed doors and soldiers outside. She charged the guards before they could react. She first tackled straight into the gut of one of the soldiers, knocking the wind out of him. She leaped over him and used the blunt area of her weapons to knock the other out with a hit to the face. The other soldiers aimed at her, but got tackled by the rest of her team that had finally caught up with her. Ruby smiled towards her friends, before looking towards the large closed doors of the hangar before her. Hannes came walking up to her side. She looked at him.

"This is the last one." She said.

"Let´s hope this it is the right one." He said.

"This one is closed however." Jaune said. Hannes didn´t say anything at first, but only smirked and reached into his pocket.

"Haven´t you guys learned anything from tonight's lesson." He whipped out something small out from his pocket. He threw the thing towards the door. Said thing sticking to it and the teens could see a countdown on it. "If you can´t find the door…" The things exploded in a fiery inferno, pieces of twisted and burning metal flew past them. The group shielded their eyes while Hannes continued to smirk, unfazed by the explosion.

"…You make your own." He finished.

"When one think that they have finally grown used to your behavior." Jaune commented. Their moment was interrupted once more by more gunfire from the base guards. "Get inside." Hannes ordered. He used his feet to flick a rifle, dropped from the unconscious guards, from the ground and into his hands. He turned around and started to fire towards the approaching enemies. The group made their way inside the hangar, with Hannes entering last while backing in. He then took cover behind the destroyed door at the edge of the hole and started firing from behind cover. Impacts from the enemies fire fell everywhere around him, forcing him back into cover.

"Coco, Ren, Pyrrha, I need some support here!" He yelled. Said teens nodded and ran up to take up positions around the hole. She whipped out her own weapon and started to lay down covering fire to the outside. Soldiers were forced to take cover, as vehicles started to roll in to provide supporting fire. Hannes took aim once more with the grenade launcher, firing of a grenade that hit a Humvee straight in the hood of it. The vehicle came to a stop and its occupants jumped out moments before it exploded. Hannes took cover once more and reloaded the grenades. Coco then peaked out and started to fire her own weapon, shredding cover and vehicles in the process. Pyrrha and Ren peaked out at the same time, assisting each other to suppress their enemies. Outside, the base guards took cover behind crates and vehicles alike, all focusing fire towards the hole.

"We have them surrounded." A soldier yelled, switching out an empty magazine for a new one. The soldier was then forced down to avoid the incoming fire.

"They sure don´t act like it." Another said, focusing fire towards the hole.

"Call for armor support." Another said. Back inside. Hannes reloaded his weapon and continued to fire. Coco went back into cover and looked down towards her gun.

"I´m empty." She yelled, referring to her weapon. Hannes went back into cover, allowing Pyrrha to fire in his stead and looked down towards his weapon.

"I´m running low to." He looked towards the two others. "How about you two?" He asked.

"We still have some ammo left, but if things continue like they are now, that will quickly change." Ren said. Hannes frowned and looked towards the rest, who was currently trying to find the light switch to the darkened hangar.

"How´s it going back there?!" Hannes yelled towards the others. The rest of the group didn´t hear him, as they were too focused on their current task. It was almost pitch black, none of them being able to see anything in the darkness. All except for a certain Faunus. Blake scanned her eyes across the large room and smiled.

"We have found them!" She yelled. The others looked at her in surprise.

"Have we?" Ruby asked.

"Found it!" Jaune yelled and switched on the lights. The lights came on one after one, revealing rows of neatly parked transport helicopters without a single round area on their surface. Hannes looked away for a moment from the firefight towards the vehicles.

"Well I´ll be damned. The ninja wasn´t lying." He said, reloading his weapon and started to fire.

"You thought I was lying?" Ren asked. Hannes shrugged his shoulders.

"I was desperate for an idea and you're sounded the best, but I had my doubts." Hannes said, firing some more. "Glad I was wrong." He added.

"Alright, we fall back individual wise." Hannes began, turning towards the rest of the group standing next to one of the choppers. "You get that thing started and await our retreat!" he yelled towards the teens next to the chopper.

"How do we do that?" Jaune asked.

"Press buttons until the damn thing starts!" Hannes yelled back, flinching from an explosion just beyond their cover.

"And how do we get it out of here?" Blake asked.

"Look up." Hannes answered. The teens did so and saw a giant hatch on the top of the hangar.

"What the…?" Weiss said.

"Emergency hatch for helicopters if you need to evacuate and don´t have the time to move a chopper out from the hangar. Perfect for us. Get that hatch open!" Hannes said. "Now stop asking stupid questions and get the damn thing started!" Hannes yelled. The teens looked at each other for a moment, before entering the chopper. Hannes then turned towards the teens with him. "Okay, Pyrrha and Coco, you are first to retreat to them when they manage to get the thing started. Join up with them and then wait for me and Ren. Move on my command." Hannes said. The two girls nodded. A new sound then grabbed their ears and they looked out to see a large eight wheeled vehicle drive up next to the soldiers and aimed a large machine gun at them.

"50. Cal, get down!" Hannes yelled. The group did so. Moments after, large caliber bullets pierced their cover easily. Hannes crawled towards the edge of the hole and started to fire towards the automated turret on top of the Stryker IFV. Bullets impacted around is base, but this only caused the machine gun to turn towards him. Hannes didn´t stop however and continued to fire. The machine gun then fired of some round and one impacted right on Hannes arm. Next thing he knew, his right arm was ripped straight off from his body because of the large caliber bullet.

"GAH, FUCK THAT HURT!" He yelled, rolling behind cover and grasped the area where his now missing right limb was once attached. Blood dripped down on the floor. "SHOOT THE TURRET!" Hannes yelled. Both Pyrrha and Ren then peaked out and started to fire towards the turret on the Stryker. The machine gun aimed towards them, but a bullet hit its mark right underneath the machine gun. The machine gun was suddenly stuck in place. Hannes peaked out from his cover and smirked.

"Good shot guys, the gun is jammed, but that won´t hold them of for long. Soon, they have even bigger guns here." Hannes, forcing himself up against the wall. Coco went over and helped to support him.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, turning towards him with concern in her eyes. Hannes used his still attached arm to wave her off.

"Don´t worry, this is not the first time this have happened, believe me." He said with a smirk. The teens looked at each other in confusion. "I´ll explain later." He added.

"We have a problem." Ren said, firing off some more bullets out into the courtyard. They looked out and saw three power armor units movie towards them.

"Fucking ASTs! We need to move!" Hannes said. The sound of a vehicle starting up behind them grabbed their attention once more. They saw the rotor blades on one of the choppers starting to spin and saw also Jaune sitting in the pilot seat, cheering. The hatch then opened on top, with Blake jumping out from a second store room moments later.

"Alright, Pyrrha, Coco, get to the choppa!" Hannes yelled in an Austrian accent, laughing at his own impression. The joke however flew over the heads of the teens, making Hannes groan in frustration. "Just go!" He yelled. Both girls sprinted towards the chopper, while Hannes whipped out one of his pistols with his still good arm. Both he and Ren started to shoot towards the incoming power suits. Said suits whipped out their own large caliber guns and started to shoot their way. The bullets pierced through their cover, forcing them on the ground once more.

"Ren, go! I´ll be right behind you!" Hannes yelled. Ren nodded and raised himself of from the floor, while Hannes peaked out once more from behind cover and started to shot towards the head of one of the ASTs. Said power armor had to slow down and cover his headplate with his large, armored hand. Hannes pistol then clicked. He moved his right arm to reload, but remember that it only was a stump at the moment.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" He said. Hannes then rose himself of the ground and sprinted after Ren. "Time´s up, let´s get the hell out of here!" Hannes yelled. Coco and Pyrrha had reached the helicopter and had made their way inside. Coco climbed in and looked towards the front of the chopper.

"Hello, what do we have here?" She said smugly. She walked up to the front and saw that on the side of the helicopter, folded inside, there were a Gatling gun placed, not so different in caliber with her own. She smiled and punched the window open. She folded the large gun outwards and grabbed its handles.

Back with Ren and Hannes, the two of them was making their way across the large room towards their waiting ride. Hannes grabbed his arm on the way and stuffed it into his shirt, although uncomfortably, it worked for now. Soldiers now started to pour into the hole, supported by power armor, since the enemy fire had seized for the moment. The Coco started to fire. The soldiers immediately retreated back into cover, while the power armors were forced back from the Minigun fire. Coco smirked and shot with steadfast accuracy with the gun, having almost zero recoil.

"Not as comfortable as my own, but it works." She said, not letting the fire up.

"That a girl Coco!" Hannes yelled, laughing when seeing the fashionista giving the Order hell. She of course didn´t hear this, since the sound of the gun easily drowned out his voice. The two of them was almost there, just a few more steps.

Then a shot went right through Ren´s leg.

"Agh!" He yelled out in pain, tripping and falling forwards. This earned some gasps from the others in the chopper. Ren tried to stand back up, only to fall down once more. The pain was unbearable, as he felt that he couldn't move his left leg at all. He then felt a strong grip grab on to the collar of his shirt.

"Ain´t no man left behind." Hannes yelled, holstering the teen over his shoulder with his one good arm and charged towards the chopper. He threw the teen inside, earning a grunt of pain from Ren, before charging into the pilot seat.

"I´m normally right handed, but let´s see if I can fly using my left hand. Hannes pressed his foots down on the pedals and pulled on the throttle before grabbed the cyclic with his left hand and pulled back. The chopper slowly started to lift of the ground, although a little wobbly in its path. Coco continued to fire towards their enemies, now supported by Ruby and Blake, before the doors where shut. The landing gear folded into the chopper and it rose towards the ceiling.

In the moment the chopper was approaching the open hatch in the roof, Smith burst into the hangar. He saw the chopper and whipped out his own pistol, a silver colored Desert Eagle, and started to shoot towards the fleeing chopper. A lot of the bullets did damage to the chopper, but it soon flew out of the hangar.

"God dammit! Shoot it down now!" Smith yelled. Outside, the chopper rose up from the hole and then speed of towards the edge of the base. With the shield out and the bases defenses shut down, there were nothing to stop them from escaping.

"Incoming!" Hannes yelled, veering hard to the right to avoid a missile, the chopper releasing flares in the process. More gunfire from the ground flew in their direction. The choppers armor so far being able to handle it, but that could change.

"We need to get out of here!" Jaune yelled. Hannes concentrated on the controls, trying to find something.

"Here it is!" He yelled. For a moment, he let go of the cyclic and pressed a button on the console, before quickly grabbing said flight instrument once again. The moment he had pressed the button, the sound of the rotors suddenly stopped. A strange wave then went over the chopper, starting in the front and ending in the back. The chopper then faded out from existence. The front disappeared first, followed by the middle and last, the tail. Where there had once been a transport chopper, there were now only thin air. The soldiers on the ground stopped firing, looking around the sky. Smith ran out of the hangar, looking around the sky for the chopper. He had the same luck as everyone else.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" He yelled, throwing his beret on to the ground and started to stamp on it. The surrounding soldiers and power armor looked at the display with both fear and uncertainty. Smith then stopped hopping and pointed towards the nearest officer.

"Get our fighters in the air now! We still have time to hunt down both the cargo plane and that blasted chopper." He ordered. The officer nervously shook his head.

"We can´t sir, the explosions damaged the runway. We can´t send up any fighters." The officer said.

"Then use the VTOLs!" Smith barked. The offices shook his head once more.

"Can´t do that either sir, the VTOL hangar was damaged as well, the fireteams are currently trying to put out the fire, but I doubt that any of the fighters are flyable." The officer said. Another officer then walked up to Smith.

"Huh, commander." He tried. Smith ignored him and started to yell once more, grabbing his face.

"Gah, what the hell went wrong?! We had them, we fucking had them all. WHAT HAPPENED!?" Smith roared.

"Commander."

"If they had help from the inside, I will personally skin them alive!" Smith raged.

"Commander."

"I want every soldier questioned and every security footage checked. I will find who is responsible for this!"

"Commander." Smith turned towards the officer.

"WHAT!" He roared. The officer flinched in fear, before slowly saying.

"I-it is our l-leader, he wants a report." The officer stammered out. The color instantly drained from Smiths face.

"We did it, we fucking did it!" Hannes yelled with a laugh. Hannes looked back towards the rest of the group. He noticed all the glum faces on his passengers. "Hey, what´s the matter? We made it. We didn´t lose anyone and the only damages we have our Ren´s leg and…" He waved his stump of an arm. "I call that a success." He said.

"How can you call that a success?!" Ruby then yelled, surprising Hannes. "We failed. We didn´t rescue our friends and we all almost died!" She slumped back in her seat and buried her face in her hands. Hannes blinked a few times, before starting up the autopilot and walked up from his seat. He walked up to Ruby and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her out of her hands.

"Now you listen to me little lady…" He looked everyone once over "All of you listen." He barked. "We did not fail!" He yelled. He walked back and forth. "We accomplished our objectives, we infiltrated their base, we escaped their trap, we got their Intel and we would have saved our friends if they hadn´t decided to do that themselves." He said. "Now I don´t know how they got out, but we know that they did." He looked them all over "All of them! That ascent that cargo plane was doing could only have been Viktor. And I know that the girls were with him on that plane." Hannes said.

"How do you know that?" Ren asked, flinching a little in pain while Blake and Pyrrha helped put bandage on his wounds. Hannes simply looked at Ren and smirked.

"Because when it comes to hot babes, I can sense them." Was Hannes response. The group simply looked at him oddly. "Hey, my chick sense is a real thing. I sensed Yang while I was in the forest did I not?" Hannes asked. The teens looked at each other.

"Well…he kinda did." Ruby said.

"I still don´t believe it." Weiss said. The teens then looked at Hannes once more.

"Alright, I take your word for it." Ren said, while not completely convinced, was still a little calmer at the saying that Nora may be fine.

"That´s the spirit." Hannes said cheerfully. He then grabbed his chin with his still one good hand. "I can´t however figure out how they managed to escape." He mumbled to himself. Then he remember something.

"Oh yeah…" He said, grabbing everyone´s attention. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his arm.

"I´m going to need some help reattaching this, any volunteers?"

 **AN: The Stealth Hawk is based on the awesome looking black hawk helicopter from the game Call of Duty Black Ops 2, however, with the ability to turn invisible. The AST is also based on the same power armor of the same name from Call of Duty Advanced Warfare, with not that much difference, other that it can take more punishment. While I´m not the biggest call of duty fan, they still make some of the most pretty awesome equipment appear in their games. I also finally paired Pyrrha and Jaune together, my favorite shipping when it comes to RWBY, just before Bumblebee and White Rose (Wink wink). But how did the others manage to escape, find out in the next chapter.**

 **So as always, I hope that you enjoyed it and I see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
